Living with a Quidditch Star
by The Real Mistress Malfoy
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! CHAPTER 71 IS ON! At a reunion party at Hogsmeade Draco Malfoy - a famous Quidditch Player - meets a former classmate. He doesn't remember her at first...A challenging love story with lots of love, tears and emotions...and a surprising en
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot, though.  
**

**Summary: **

_Draco Malfoy is a celebrity in the wizarding world. H__e's the captain of the British National Quidditch Team and a real ladies' man. Little does he know that he's turning over a new leaf in his life when he meets a former classmate at a reunion party at Hogsmeade ..._

_In this story Draco seems to find his one true love but there are several people who are keen on putting obstacles in his way. He has to go through hard times more than once but emerges stronger in the end, finding who are his true friends. A thrilling mixture of love, tears and emotions ... with a rather surprising outcome in the end.  
_

_DM x OfC - no Mary Sue, promised! If you disagree - tell me ;)  
_

**A/N:**

_I know the whole story is quite long, but it's definitely worth it to hang on. Here are some of the reviews I got so far:_

_"It really should be a movie. I'm picturing it very hard in my head ...", "Wow this story is intense... I mean I've read the seventy chapters in two days ...", "Pretty much this whole chapter was intense and I love it all. From beginning to end ...", "... love the chapter, can't wait to read more ..."  
_

_I look forward to all your reviews and suggestions and hope you enjoy my story. __For further information about the story and me feel free to go and check my profile! :)  
_

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter One: Back at Hogsmeade**

"Who is she?" he said in a low voice, not averting his gaze from the girl, who was talking to Potter now.

He felt this stinging sensation on the inside.

He _had_ to get to know her.

"Don't you know her? That's De Russo's sister. Definitely a cutie, huh?" Blaise said casually, taking a drag on his cigar.

"I have to get to know her!" Draco urged.

Blaise arched a brow at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Sure!" he replied curtly and smirked, taking another drag on his cigar.

* * *

I actually met him five years after graduation from Hogwarts at a reunion at Hogsmeade.

When I saw him again, I immediately knew that I would fall for him.

Little did I know, that it would be a long way for us to be together...

All my friends were there that evening: Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

It was quite fun, I really enjoyed the margaritas and talking to all the guys from Hogwarts.

At that time I was studying Law at a Wizard Law School.

I was about to graduate from Law School within the next months and lived in a flat my parents had bought me in the muggle part of London.

Ginny had become a healer after Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry and Ron's brother Bill were working for the Ministry that time. Ron was a professional Quidditch player for an English team.

Even though we met quite regularly, we had a nice time the whole evening.

Ginny who lived in a relationship with Harry was talking about their plans to marry within the next three years.

Ron had just finished the Quidditch season and was looking forward to a long holiday with his long-time girlfriend Lavender.

Hermione had started dating Oliver Wood, who was playing Quidditch in the same team as Ron did.

I recently had broken up with my boyfriend and was quite comfortable with being single.

Heading for the bathroom after a while, someone touched my shoulder from behind. I swung around briskly just to see that Blaise Zabini was standing right behind me, smiling. I started laughing as he must have been tickled by my long curls right in his face when I whirled around.

„Hi Alessia, how's it going? It's been a long time since we met last, isn't it?" he said.

„Well, yeah, I think it must be at least three years since we met in that club in London...," I replied smiling. He was still the same handsome guy I had met that night three years ago. I just recalled him telling me then that he was involved into his father's business just after graduating from an American Business School.

As we stood there smiling at each other, thinking hard what to say next, Blaise was joined by his best friend in Hogwarts days...I recognized him immediately and suddenly felt all tingly; white-blond hair and these unique silver-greyish eyes – it was Draco Malfoy, who was putting his arm around Blaise's shoulder from behind, smirking at him.

„So, Blaise, mate, always looking for new victims, hmm? Who is this young lady – would you mind introducing me?"

„Draco, you don't want to tell me you don't remember Alessia? She actually graduated with us from Hogwarts. I think she was in..."

„...Gryffindor", I helped him.

„Oh, really, I didn't remember this." Blaise replied. „I thought you were in Ravenclaw..." he went on.

We both looked at Draco who still didn't seem to remember me at all. But I could feel him coolly checking me out as we stood there. All lost in thought I folded my arms in front of my chest.

„Do you have a brother? And was he in Slytherin?" he suddenly asked me.

„Oh, you mean Marc, my stepbrother, yes, he's been a Slytherin. He graduated when we were in our second year. He must be around somewhere – I brought him tonight." I said, smiling slightly. I could feel him looking at me with these stunning eyes again.

„Well, then, I think I know you." Draco replied. „You were that small curly head, that always joined our Quidditch training lessons. Your brother was a great player then. So is he still playing?"

„Oh, only sometimes on weekends. He's head of business in my father's company and has only spare time to play." I answered, my green eyes meeting his light-grey ones again.

I wondered what he was doing to me. I knew I had fallen for him. I couldn't stop looking at him. I felt an urge to touch him but I didn't have the heart to do so. He seemed to be all indifferent. His behaviour made me feel a little insecure. I appealed to my sense of reason – how could I even think of him falling in love with me by just talking to me about the good old days.

„But if you two don't mind, excuse me please" I nodded towards the door of the ladies bathroom and both understood.

„All right, it was nice meeting you." Draco said artificially, while Blaise pecked me on both cheeks as I left the two of them.

* * *

"Phew, she's a hottie!" Draco said to Blaise.

"I knew you'd want to shag her. I could see it in your eyes the moment you joined us..." Blaise replied. "So Sindy isn't enough for you? That's Draco at his best. You haven't changed at all, mate. Always running with the hare and hunting with the hounds, huh?" he went on.

"Stop it!" Draco said dryly.

He wondered how he could meet me again.

* * *

I looked at myself in the large mirror when I entered the bathroom.

Those two guys were just the same as they'd been in Hogwarts days – conceited, arrogant and very aware of themselves. But you could have fun with the two of them, that much was sure.

Both came from very respected pureblood families with lots of money and high standing within society even though Draco's father had been a Death Eater in earlier days, but died within the last days of the war.

However they were playboys, partying all the time as you could read in the tabloids.

Malfoy had even made first place in the Witch's Weekly ranking of the hottest bachelors. I recalled him being a professional Quidditch player just as Ron and Oliver. He was the captain of the British National Quidditch team and played in a professional English team too. He was known for his affairs, his current one with a well known top model for witch fashion.

„There you are!" Ginny said, entering the bathroom. „I was looking for you for what seemed like hours!" „I'm sorry, I just met some ... guys...let's go back to the others" I said and Ginny handed me another margarita. We left the bathroom for the dance floor and joined the crowd moving to the music.

Around 3 a.m. Marc came up to me. Touching my shoulder softly, he asked me – almost screaming as the music was so loud – whether I wanted to stay or join him going back home to London. I hugged him, putting my arms around his neck on tiptoes, already a little tipsy, and kissed him on the forehead not noticing I was watched by grey eyes from one dark corner near the dance floor. „Marc, can't we just stay a little longer? Please stay a bit longer – I want to come with you, but not right now. I'm having so much fun here!" I said, looking in his kind, warm brown eyes.

„OK, little sis, but just another thirty minutes! Then it's time to go to bed, hm." he said, imitating mum's educational tone, pinching my cheek. „Oh, thanks!" I said, smiling.

Marc left the dance floor and joined his former classmates again standing at the bar nearby.

Ginny and I were dancing with Ron and some Gryffindor guys for another thirty minutes. I didn't note I was still watched closely by some guy in the dark. When Marc came up to me later, I kissed my friends goodbye and linked arms with him. I left the club with him heading for his car already standing in front of the club.

When we exited, it was very cold outside. Marc put his jacket around my shoulders, opening the door to his car for me. Then he gave me a hand to enter the Porsche as I was a little unsteady on my feet due to all the drinks I had. Sitting in his car I started to giggle. Marc entered nimbly on the other side of the car giving me an amused side glance while I just couldn't stop giggling. He started the engine.

„Seems you and your friends had lots of fun tonight, hadn't you?" he said, grinning.

„Yeah, please don't tell dad I was all drunk!" I begged.

He just gave me another side glance, grinning again. He accelerated and I was pressed into my seat.

As we sped towards London leaving Hogsmeade behind us very quickly, he asked me whether I was ok as I got very silent.

„I'm fine, thanks! I think I just dozed off!" He smiled at me.

We didn't talk for a while when all of a sudden Marc asked harshly:

„So, what did Blaise and Malfoy want from you? I saw them talking to you."

„Well, actually we only did some smalltalk. Malfoy didn't even remember me." I replied, adding _'at first' _in my thoughts, suddenly feeling sober. Did he know more then I wanted him to know? Did he recognise that I liked Draco more than I should do?

„Alessia, I want you to keep clear of these blokes. I don't want you to be seen with them."

„But...!"

„No buts about it!" he looked me in the eyes sternly.

That was none of his business, I thought. Why did he insist on staying away from Draco? In the end I came to the conclusion, that I was sure he only wanted the best for me.

Soon after we reached my flat. Marc parked his car in front of the entrance and helped me out of the car. He took my keys and opened the front door. He nodded to the security guard sitting at his desk at the reception and pushed the button of the elevator. I followed him stiffly, still with his jacket around my shoulders. When we reached my flat, I took off my high heels.

As I lay down in my bed he tucked me into the blankets. Soon after I fell asleep not even hearing him leaving.

* * *

Later at Hogsmeade, Draco casually asked Blaise whether he knew more about me. Blaise still wasn't surprised at all at Draco's sudden interest in me. He told him everything about the evening at the club years ago. Soon after Draco left, leaving Blaise behind.

„Man, it seems to me that Draco has something in mind. He seems to play keeps for this Alessia-girl..." Blaise said to Goyle, who had joined them the whole evening, taking another mouthful of his Butterbeer.

„Cheers!" Goyle said and they clinked their bottles, smirking.

* * *

A little while later Blaise scribbled a short note on a small piece of parchment and sent it off into the dark night by an owl...

* * *

**A/N: I promise there will be more Draco soon!**

**I know it's a bit rough and choppy as it's my first work, but it's getting way better - promised! So keep on reading - it's worth it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Two: The day after**

When I woke up the next morning, I just moaned as my head was hurting that bad. Why did I just have to drink that much I wondered tartly. As it was Sunday I just turned around in my bed and tried to fall asleep again. My parents had invited me for tea in the afternoon and I didn't want them to notice my hangover, so I thought some more sleep would be great.

* * *

When I woke again a few hours later, I walked straight to the bathroom, took a long, hot shower and felt much better afterwards. I left the bathroom wrapped in my fluffy bath robe and went to the kitchen. I was picking up an apple when I heard a knock on my window and saw a large black owl sitting on the ledge of my kitchen window.

Quickly I opened the window and the owl stretched its leg towards me so I could take off the parchment bound to it. I gave it a bit of my apple and, hooting twice, the owl took off again. I closed the window, went over to the living room and made myself comfortable on the leather couch.

I unfolded the watermarked parchment quickly and spotted a small note in elegant handwriting.

_ Alessia,_

_ I enjoyed meeting you at Hogsmeade __yesterday__. Unfortunately we didn't have more time to talk. May I have the pleasure of seeing you again? Maybe this Friday at 7 pm? I'm going to pick you up at your place. _

_ Yours,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

Confused, I just read the note over and over again. Right before I could decide what to answer the doorbell rang.

I thightened my bath robe, tucked the letter into one of its pockets and walked towards the door.

It was Marc standing outside. I wondered why he hadn't apparated to my place but decided not to ask him.

„Well, I thought you were ready by now. We're supposed to be at Mum and Dad in 15 minutes! ", he said coolly.

I hurried into the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom where I dropped my bath robe heedlessly.

I slammed the bathroom door shut, dressed, put on some make up and pinned up my hair hastily.

In the meantime, Marc strolled around my flat.

He eventually went to my bedroom heading for the balcony to get some fresh air. In doing so he stumbled on my bath robe.

When picking it up, he saw something falling from a pocket.

Glancing over to the bathroom door, he took it, unfolded it quickly and started reading.

Lividly he clenched his fist, his knuckles turned white.

I exited the bathroom. I didn't notice Marc swiftly putting the parchment into his jacket pocket.

„I think, you've dropped this.", he said, handing me the robe. I waved my wand and it soared into the air and flew to the bathroom, then we left.

* * *

Tea with my parents was as boring as usual.

Afterwards Marc asked my father whether he could have a word with him. They went to the drawing room. I stayed in the garden with my mother.

„We have to be alert, father. Draco Malfoy is up to something as far as Alessia is concerned.", Marc burst out abruptly.

„What makes you say that, Marc?", my father asked.

Marc pulled the parchment out of his pocket and flung it on the table they were sitting at.

My father read it thoroughly. Finally he looked up at Marc.

„He asked her out for a date? I don't believe it! Who the hell does he think he is?", father barked and gave Marc a questioning look.

„I think we should stay reasonable, father. What do you suggest?", Marc said, trying to soothe his father.

There was pondering silence for a moment.

„I want you to deal with that matter, son. Take all the measures necessary to keep him off her!", father finally said curtly and left the room. Marc followed him.

The men joined mum and me in the garden both looking tense after their meeting.

Marc urged for departure soon after. So I kissed my parents goodbye. My father hugged me firmly and kissed my forehead.

Then we headed back to London. Marc remained silent the whole ride – as I was rather tired again, I didn't bother.

When we reached my block, Marc asked,

„May I use your bathroom before I leave?"

„Sure! Why are you asking?", I said and asked him in.

He followed me to my flat. It was already dark outside.

I went to the kitchen, while Marc went for the bathroom Draco's letter hidden in his palm.

After closing the door behind him, he put it back into the pocket of my bath robe.

Then he used the flush and exited the bathroom coming up to me in the living room.

I sat there with a glass of milk in my hand.

„Can I get you something?", I asked.

„No, thanks. I've got some business to do. So unfortunately, I have to leave.", he replied.

I got up to take him to the front door.

We hugged and he stroked my cheeks as he kissed me on my forehead.

„See you!", he said.

„Bye Marc!", I replied while I closed the door behind him.

He left the building swiftly driving away with his car.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Here's another Chapter - I hope you like it and look forward to your reviews!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Three: In the Club**

The next few days I spent in the library doing lots of reading for my finals.

When I went for the cafeteria to get some coffee, I saw an owl swooping at me.

It landed on my shoulder.

I took the parchment attached to its leg – and off it was again. I read,

_Alessia,_

_how's it going? Mione and I wanted to go to a Muggle Club downtown London tonight. Wanna join? We'll floo to your place around 8 pm. so we can tart up a little for the guys..._

_See you,_

_Ginny_

I got myself some coffee and returned to the library for another two hours. Then I flooed to my flat to get ready for the evening.

* * *

Around 8.30 pm. Ginny, Hermione and me were in my bathroom just trying out all the make up I could find.

„Brown..? No, I'd rather put on some lilac shade as your eyes are green." Ginny suggested, waving her wand at my face once more to change the eyeshadow, while Hermione was struggling with her hair as always.

„Are Harry and Oliver coming too?" I asked both of them.

„Actually, Oliver has another team meeting – so I'll be by myself tonight." Mione answered.

„Harry didn't want to come – he thought we wouldn't mind a girls' night!" Ginny said winking.

After what seemed hours of trying out new stylings we finally left by Muggle tube and set off to London City.

* * *

At the Club we first of all got us some drinks and found a small table in a corner off the dance floor.

„Did you read it? Malfoy and his top model girlfriend have finally broken up! It was all over the magazines." Ginny said casually.

„Gosh, he really lives up to his name „Slytherin sex god". Seems he has at least about six girlfriends a month, eww. Has he been at the reunion party anyway? I'm not aware I saw him. But I think he would've caught my eye if he had been there, wouldn't he? " Hermione replied.

I took another mouthful of my drink and said nothing.

Suddenly I remembered his letter and started to feel uneasy.

_'For heaven's sake, where have I put it? I didn't even answer – he wanted a date tomorrow night! I simply forgot.'_

„Excuse me for a moment, please." I said and left for the bathroom.

On my way I surprisingly ran into one of Marc's mates, Eric.

„Hey, Ally, you here?" he beamed at me.

„Yeah!" was all I could answer.

„Is Marc with you?" I asked.

„Yes, he's over there – spot him? Over there at the bar with Luke and Pat. Want to join us?" Eric replied.

I looked for Marc but couldn't see him.

„No, thanks, I actually was heading for the bathroom. See you!" I smiled and left.

Why were they here?

Normally they didn't go to Muggle clubs.

Somewhat puzzled about the coincidence, I opened the door to the bathroom.

* * *

When I exited I noticed some disturbance.

I had the feeling I had heard my brother shouting at someone.

People stood around, circling the scene - staring.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a white-blonde haired man in the middle of that clutter – whom I recognised immediately as Draco - escorted by two tall athletic looking men dressed in black and – very odd - wearing sunglasses even though it was that dark inside.

As I tried to approach the whole scene, I saw that my brother was pushed outside the club by his mates.

Draco was escorted outside by the men.

I tried to get to them through the crowd but couldn't reach them.

So I decided to return to our table again.

On my way back I heard several people saying

„Did you see Malfoy?",

„The famous Quidditch player..."

_'How come they know Draco Malfoy?'_ I thought but found no answer to this.

I was confused.

What had just happened?

What did Marc have to do with this?

I finally reached our table again – Ginny and Hermione hadn't even noticed what had happened.

* * *

Outside the club the quarrel went on.

„You keep off her! Don't you dare touch her once!" Marc yelled irately, clenching his fists.

Eric and Luke tried hard to hold him off Malfoy.

Draco, dressed fashionably in a black suit with a silvery silk tie, straightened the lapels of his jacket and wiped off some supposed dust.

Doing so he sneered at Marc and arched an eyebrow.

Finally he said,

„Do you really think you'll be able to keep me off her? Really? Very well then, I've asked you once whether I may ask your sister out on a date – you refused, making a _fool_ of yourself. Just you wait, boy, next time I won't ask you for permission." he grinned, patting Marc's cheek boastfully.

Marc squirmed in his mates' grip but they still held him off Malfoy.

„Cool down, Marc!" Luke hissed through gritted teeth.

Draco spat right in front of Marc's feet and turned around heading for the entrance of the club, running his hands through his hair.

„Bugger!" Marc screamed.

Draco gave a side glance to his escort, clicking his slender fingers, nodding towards Marc.

Entering the club with an evil grin on his face, he heard Marc and his mates moan while they got bashed by his bodyguards.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione and me were on the dance floor when I suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind me.

„Well, well, who have we got here then?"

I turned around swiftly, staring right into Draco's stunning greyish eyes.

„Uhm..." I said, smelling his aftershave, knowing that I was blushing.

„Alessia, good to see you again. Did you get my note?" he went on.

My mind was racing.

What should I do, what should I say.

I turned my head trying to escape his piercing glance, looking for Marc – I couldn't see him anywhere.

I remembered our short discussion on our ride from Hogsmeade to London.

My insides were clenching, I knew I wanted to go out with him.

„Alessia?", him saying my name again brought me back to reality from my thoughts.

„Uhm, well, actually, my finals are up soon, so I'm quite busy momentarily. Uhm, I'm sorry I won't be able to go out with you tomorrow night... but maybe ..." I muttered, looking him steadily in the eyes.

„What a shame, what a shame! As I see, it's no problem for you being here tonight, is it?" he cut me off disapprovingly.

I blushed again, looking at him, wide-eyed.

„See you soon, Alessia!" he touched my forearm slightly, then he turned around, smirking and left the dance floor.

I could see him disappear in the crowd.

_'Darn!'_ that was not what I wanted it to be.

Maybe I just lost my one and only chance to go out with him – _the_ Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly I had the feeling I had a really bad crush on this aloof guy.

I turned to Ginny and Hermione and told them I'd be off now.

When I left the club in a sudden hurry, I did neither notice all the paparazzi linger nearby obviously waiting for someone nor the big black saloon car parking a few metres off the main entrance...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Four: Surprise, surprise**

Friday passed by, more or less uneventfully – I had loads of reading to do – but I looked forward to being invited to The Burrow tonight by Ginny and Harry.

Ron and Hermione would be there, too.

So I went for the fireplace on campus to floo directly to the Burrow.

When I arrived all the others were already there.

I said hello to all of them and made myself comfortable on a cosy sofa in the living room.

You could hear the bewitched pans clattering in the kitchen preparing our dinner.

With one wave of her wand Ginny lay the table and joined me on the sofa.

„So, Ally, how are you? Why did you leave so hastily yesterday? Don't tell me you left thanks to Malfoy?" she pestered me with questions.

„Uh, well, maybe." I stammered, truly happy that Ron entered the room.

„Dinner is served, ladies!" he said and bowed, we smiled at this sight and left for the kitchen with him.

Harry and Hermione were already sitting at the large table talking about their day at the Ministry.

When Ginny entered the kitchen she clapped her hands

„Break it up, guys! I don't want to hear more Ministry stories tonight – weekend's coming up, alright?"

Hermione smiled.

„Alright, alright, Ginny, we were done anyway! So what's for dinner tonight?"

„I thought you'd all agree to a nice lasagna with salad and maybe one or two glasses of red wine, wouldn't you?" Ginny said, looking at us.

No one complained.

Ginny waved her wand and the food was handed out, our glasses filled with red wine.

We ate in silence for a while.

„So, Ally," Hermione suddenly said „you were in quite a hurry yesterday. Does this have to do with you talking to the – almost (she glanced at Ron) – universally admired captain of the British National Quidditch Team, huh? "

She gave me a side glance, grinning.

I almost choked on the wine and blushed.

When I was able to speak again – all eyes set on me – I admitted that she might have a bit of a point there.

Everybody watched me curiously.

I went on telling them that I might – to Rons disapproval – even have some little crush on that guy.

„Awww, how sweet! And do you think _Master_ Malfoy feels the same for you?" Ginny asked, also grinning.

„I don't know, but he asked me out for a date tonight - I objected." I replied, skipping the fact that I had got another invitation from Draco today – more precisely to a Quidditch Match next week.

The others glared at me.

„Well, at least, Rita Skeeter seems to know! " Harry chipped in.

Now my mouth fell open!

He flung the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

The frontpage – showing a large picture of Malfoy smiling flawlessly at the readers – said in huge letters

_**Has Malfoy caught his next „Snitch"?**_

_Only two days after his breakup our Seeker already is in hot pursuit again ..._

_Who is the mysterious beauty that turned our Malfoy's head?_

by Rita Skeeter

_The Daily Prophet learned by a close friend of the star seeker, that he actually broke up with top model Sindy Mos after he met a girl he knows since his childhood again. The friend, who was present at that evening, also told us that Malfoy seemed struck by lightning when he met her. „This time it seems to be serious." his friend says._

_Neither Mr. Malfoy himself nor his manager wanted to comment about this story. But we are sticking to it._

**Read more on the inside**

I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

How did that Skeeter woman find out? Who was that „friend"? And what would my parents say?

It was that moment when – with a loud _crack_ – Marc apparated in The Burrow's kitchen.

His face was a mess – there was a large laceration at the corner of his mouth, his jaw-bone was bruised and he had a black eye.

His look startled me and I gasped.

The others looked startled too. He nodded to them.

„Marc, what..." I started.

„I'm sorry for the disturbance. Ally, come with me, please – father wants to talk to you...now!" he said – his voice sounding strange due to his swollen lip.

I said good bye and Marc took my hand.

The next moment it felt as if there was a rope around my waist pulling me off my feet at high speed. I felt like being squeezed through a narrow tube.

* * *

I came to my feet at my flat. My father was sitting on the nearby sofa, waiting for us.

In his hand he held the _Daily Prophet_. I swallowed dryly.

„So, what's this all about?" he asked in a calm voice.

„I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Today Mr Malfoy and I spent our business lunch together. He asked me whether I would mind you visiting his next match. He mentioned you'd love to see it. Is this true?" he went on.

„Well, uhm..." I didn't know what to say. Why had Draco asked my father for a meeting?

„Actually, Mr Malfoy made his intentions very clear to me. It seemed to me he's looking for a serious relationship with a woman of his status. He knows that you would be a good match due to our family tree." my father jerked me out of his thoughts and gave me an answer to the question on my mind.

„But, father..." Marc chipped in.

„Silence, Marc, I want to give this a try." he cut in on Marc.

I looked at them – bewildered.

„Alessia, you may visit Mr Malfoy's match next Friday. He assured me that you'll be seated in his private box at the stadium. He even agreed to my further condition..." he grinned.

„What would that be?" Marc asked curiously.

„That she will be accompanied by..."

I gasped.

„you, Marc." he finished.

I looked at him sulkily while Marc sneered.

„I'll see the two of you for lunch on Sunday. Your mother is looking forward to it." With that he apparated and left Marc and me alone in the living room.

„You may be sure that I'll give Malfoy a hard time!" Marc said to me and apparated too.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch star**

**Chapter Five: The Quidditch Match**

At Friday, 7 o'clock, Marc and me were led up the burgundy carpeted stairs in the stadium to Draco's private box.

Kick-off would be at quarter to eight.

When we finally reached the box situated at the highest point of the stadium right between the goalposts, there were already several people there.

A waiter served drinks. Marc got two glasses of Champagne for us, still in a bad mood.

He had fixed his bruised face right after he had picked me up at The Burrow. It was as flawless and handsome as it had been before. He didn't want there to be any sign left of the incident at the club one week ago.

Of course, he had told me everything about it.

Draco had come up to him with his bodyguards and asked for a date with me. Marc had refused that. Thereupon, Marc told me, Draco had allegedly started an argument and threatened him. Outside the club, he told me, he was almost immediately attacked by Draco's bodyguards.

I was appalled at the story.

At first I wondered why he hadn't fixed his face right after the incident with a simple spell. But at second sight I realised that Marc was very keen to point out to me how savage and at the same time cowardly Draco was by commanding that brawl.

Therefore I tried to stay away from Marc as good as possible, but I felt him monitoring me the whole evening.

* * *

We stood there, looking down at the pitch and the people who were swarming into the stadium taking their seats, in silence.

The supporters of the teams were singing songs or applauding.

Suddenly Blaise Zabini joined us.

He nodded towards Marc and pecked me on the cheeks, softly touching my back.

Marc gave him a very strained smile.

„How are you two? It's so nice to see you again, Alessia." he smiled at me.

„How's it hanging, buddy?" he leered at Marc, patting him on the back.

Marc shook of Blaise's hand immediately, a disgusted expression on his face.

Sulkily he straightened his leather jacket as if he wanted to shake off Blaise's touch.

„Keep your hair on, man!" Blaise barked, giving him a strange look.

I was all tense.

I didn't want Marc to start a fight, therefore I touched him on his forearm trying to calm him down a little.

Right at that moment I heard a well-known voice somewhere behind me in the box.

I felt Marc twitch with agitation for a second.

„Nice to see you!"

I turned around and saw Draco, already wearing his Quidditch dress.

It brought out his impressive, athletic appearance a lot, that much was sure.

Draco immediately spotted me and strode over to me.

„Alessia, how good to see you again! Are you enjoying yourself? Is everything to your complete satisfaction?" he asked me courteously after he had hugged me and – with a provoking glance at Marc – pecked me on both cheeks.

„You look stunning tonight." he said, swiftly touching my cheek with one finger.

„Be my lucky charm tonight." he went on, giving me one of his flawless smiles.

„Sure." I whispered, blushing when he looked in my eyes deeply, smiling again.

„Mr Malfoy, would you mind...the match starts in five minutes..." a voice came from the entrance of the box.

„Yes, sir! I'll be with you in a minute." he answered casually.

„Get yourself a seat right in the front row. I'll see you later." he said to me quickly as he left for the exit.

„I'll see you all at the party after the game!" he called out to everybody in the box and vanished.

Only minutes later the match began.

I was offered a front seat by Blaise who took the seat behind me next to Marc.

* * *

The game was very quick – I had problems to spot the Quaffle and the Bludgers, not to mention the Snitch, as they were zooming around so quickly.

It took Draco's team less then ten minutes to take the lead.

While the other players were speeding up and down the stadium the whole time, I noticed that Draco hovered over the scene mostly on one spot, obviously looking around for the Snitch eagerly.

Once or twice he had to dive as he almost got hit by a Bludger.

The game went on in high speed.

I was totally exited – the supporters cheered every time the team scored a goal.

Then almost out of nothingness Draco sped after what seemed to be the Snitch.

The seeker of the other team followed him at high speed but seemingly couldn't reach him.

I clenched my hands with excitement.

„AAAAHHH! THAT WAS A PERFECT WRONSKI FEINT PERFORMED BY DRAAAAAAACOOOOO...!!" the stadium announcer roared.

„MALLLLLFOYYYYYYY!!" the crowd yelled, completing the sentence.

„AND HE HAS THE SNITCH!! MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! AND THERE COMES THE FINAL WHISTLE!! THE GAME IS OVER!!" the stadium announcer screamed.

Draco waved his hand, clutching the tiny golden Snitch, beaming.

„Yesssss!!" I screamed, jumping up from my chair excitedly.

While doing so, I saw on the large screen, that the seeker of the other team, still flying slightly above Draco, suddenly got hit hard by a Bludger and fell off his broom.

Within a split second he fell on to the tail of Draco's broom.

I saw Draco clutch the handle of the broom with a look of terror on his face.

I screamed again – this time out of fear for him falling off his broom.

He jerked, still trying hard to stick to the broom while trying to land it safely.

The other Seeker was lying on the lawn of the pitch – several medi-witches and wizards running to the spot where he lay.

He didn't move at all.

Draco, who, on the other hand, had finally managed to steady his broom, lowered it and jumped off it a few feet above the ground.

He landed on his feet, waving shortly towards his coach on the other side of the pitch to signalise that he was alright, just to jog over to the badly injured seeker.

He still lay on the lawn and didn't move.

Draco bent down and said something but one of the medi-witches made him step back from the scene.

Shortly after, the other Seeker was carried off the lawn.

„What a thrilling match." Blaise finally said into the tense silence in the box.

„Would you mind accompanying me to the party?" he asked me cockily.

I gave Marc a side glance but couldn't read the expression on his face.

So I linked arms with Blaise and let him escort me to the party location.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Thanks for your help.**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Six: After the match**

Blaise had taken me to what seemed to be Draco's penthouse by apparition. It was furnished stylishly. There were loads of other people talking and enjoying themselves. I looked around and asked Blaise:

„Where's Marc?"

„I don't know. Maybe he got..._lost_." he answered.

„Aaah, good to have you here." I heard Draco's voice behind me. He had just appeared at his penthouse bringing along some of his team members. He was dressed in black again and looked just stunning to me.

I smiled at him. He abandoned his team mates stepping out to me with a smile on his face.

„Alessia, may I talk to you?" he asked. „Alone!" with a side glance at Blaise, who retreated immediately and walked over to Draco's team mates.

Draco put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the balcony. From there we had an incredible view over London.

„So, finally we can talk in private." he said. „Did you like the match?" he asked tightening his grip around my shoulder, looking down at me.

„Yes, I enjoyed it very much. But I was worried about you in the end – you see." I replied.

„Ah, that was nothing." he said with a discarding movement of his hand.

„There's nothing to worry about, darling" he suddenly whispered while softly taking my face into his hands pulling it towards his.

I slightly quivered, but finally gave in the urge to kiss him. I kissed him softly. He drew me nearer, I could feel his trained chest under his shirt against my body. A sudden heat rose in me when he intensified the kiss. He parted my lips with his tongue and started to explore my mouth. I started to move my tongue around his. His hands caressed my back while I sank my hands in his hair.

When we loosened our first kiss, my head was swimming slightly.

„You're trembling." he said, looking down at me, and offered me his jacket. He gently put it around my shoulders.

„Maybe we should go inside. It's getting cold out here." he went on.

He took my hand and I followed him back inside in silence.

I couldn't speak. I could still smell his after shave on my face. I could still feel his body pressed to mine, his soft lips upon mine. I could still feel his hands on my back.

„Everything alright with you?" he asked me with a side glance. I was all absorbed in thought.

„I'm fine, thanks." I finally answered and smiled at him. „It's just that you made my head swim somehow." I went on and he grinned. He put his arm around my waist, drawing me nearer.

„Aaaah, there he comes!" Blaise drawled. „And it seems he enjoys himself." he went on looking at both of us, Draco with his arm around me. „Wonder where this satisfied smile on his face comes from!" Some heads turned towards Draco.

„Stop it, Blaise." Draco said curtly walking over to the large sofa, taking a seat. I sat down next to him. A house-elf brought some drinks immediately and left quickly. „Cheers!" he said, handing me a glass, looking deeply into my eyes.

„Cheers! Enjoy yourself!" he called at his guests raising his glass to them. „Cheers, Draco!" the crowd replied.

After that Draco and I were talking to Blaise and the team mates. They were singing their own praises about the match and we were laughing a lot. Draco's hand rested on my shoulder the whole time and I could feel his fingers stroking my upper arm casually.

Suddenly a man came up to Draco and whispered something into his ear. Draco nodded curtly.

„Excuse me, darling. I'll be back with you in a moment." he said to me, giving me a peck on the cheek when he got up from the sofa, following the man out of the room.

Blaise took Draco's seat immediately. He had a drink in his hand.

„So, Alessia, having a good time tonight?" he asked me. He seemed to be somewhat drunk, I could tell from the look on his face.

„Yes, thank you." I replied curtly, trying to avoid him pecking me on the cheek for any reason. I could smell the alcohol in his breath when he drew nearer.

„Don't you feel lonely without your brother playing gooseberry tonight? Clever move of Draco, wonder whether he's used an Imperturbable Charm on his flat or a Confundus Charm on your dear brother..." he went on, his speech slurred by alcohol.

„What do you mean?" I asked him confused about his speech.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco reached the front door accompanied by one of his bodyguards. He heard several loud knocks.

„He says, he wants to talk to you." the bodyguard said to Draco.

„Alright, I'll deal with that." Draco replied, opening the door. Marc stood outside, a security guard from the foyer next to him. Draco could tell from the look on his face that Marc was beside himself with anger.

„What's up?" Draco asked calmly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

„Where is she? You didn't keep your promise!" Marc snapped at him.

„Oh dear, the _promise_." Draco imitated Marcs voice in a wailing way. „Think I... forgot!" he went on, sneering at Marc.

„Anyway, a Malfoy never breaks his promises, got me? I kept my promise. Your father's condition was that you '_guard' _her during the match. I may be wrong, but it appears to me the match is over, isn't it?" Draco said, looking questioningly at his bodyguard, who nodded in agreement immediately. Both of them looked at Marc.

„So, farewell, mate!" Draco said and turned around to get back to the party.

„Cocky, little git!" Marc shouted.

Draco faced him again, hissing „Want another try on me, mate? I would advise you not to do so, boy."

Without warning Marc slapped Draco hard in the face.

Snorting callously he touched his face, arching an eyebrow at Marc, wiping off some blood gushing from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

He shook his head, striking out, aiming a blow in Marc's gut with his right hand.

Marc gasped, convulsing with pain.

„And now shove off! Catch me?" Draco gave him a nasty look, cracking his knuckles and returned to his party, leaving Marc behind.

When he entered his living room again he saw Blaise clinging to Alessia. He could see her looking at Blaise in disgust.

* * *

After a while Draco hastened over to Blaise and me. As he drew nearer I could see blood in the corner of his mouth.

„What happened to your lip, Draco?" I asked him, alarmed.

„Nothing to be concerned about..." he said casually.

I suddenly remembered what Blaise had told me about Draco and Marc – still confused I asked:

„Does it have something to do with Marc?"

„What makes you think that?" he asked, looking at me puzzled.

„You can't fool me. I know I heard his voice from outside." I replied sharply. „Where is he?"

„Alessia, listen to me..." he said, swallowing dryly, raising his hands soothingly. He tried to put his arms around me.

I pushed him aside. „I think I'm going home." I said coolly, getting up from the sofa.

„Please wait! Let me explain..." Draco said. I turned around again, saying

„No, thanks. Spare me your explanations. I've had it!" and apparated without another word.

„Damn it!" Draco spat, clenching his fists, kicking the coffee table in front of him furiously.

Some of the guests were turning their heads.

He called for his house-elf and ordered some Firewhiskey. When the house-elf returned with the glass, he snatched the glass away from it. The house-elf bowed servilely and backed up quickly.

Draco downed the Firewhiskey and ordered another one.

Blaise came over to him patting Draco's shoulder. "What's up?" he asked.

"What did you tell her?" Draco hissed, glaring at him.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Seven: Moment of Truth**

I arrived at my living room, still furious.

_'Who does he think he is? Maybe Marc was right. Was Draco all conceited and savage? Marc! Where was he and what had happened to him?'_ I thought and was suddenly full of fear for him.

I scribbled a fast note on a piece of parchment I found on my desk.

Attaching it to my owl's leg I felt getting more and more worried about Marc.

„Go, find Marc as soon as possible! I need to talk to him!" I said to my owl.

It took off quickly into the dark night, hooting excitedly.

Pacing around my living room impatiently I got angry about my own attitude.

_'Why did I have the feeling Malfoy had finally changed? Why did I even fall for him? How could I be so naive? Even though his father had died he still was a Malfoy! And wasn't he the kind of man that would go for every woman he could lay his hands on? Good lord, I was so naive, so naive!' _I thought.

„I was so naive!" I finally said to me aloud. I was sure that Draco had only fooled my father about his „intentions" to drag my family's name in the mud. And Marc had been the only one, that seemed to know his true intention while I was all blinded by emotions. Tears of rage rose in my eyes.

I took a seat on the sofa looking down at my hands. They were trembling.

I looked up at the flames in the fireplace and took several deep breaths to calm down a little.

I waved my wand to fill a tumbler on the coffee table with some _Firewhiskey_.

I downed it, coughing slightly, and filled the tumbler up again. I still couldn't believe how I could have been so completely wrong about Draco. I downed the second drink.

Then I heard a sudden loud crack behind me.

„Marc!" I screamed and turned around quickly. When I looked up at the man standing right in front of me, it wasn't the one I expected it to be.

Right in front of me stood Draco, looking rather agitated.

„You?" I shouted almost immediately at him. „What next? Didn't I make myself clear?" I yelled.

He looked at me in silence, disturbed.

„Alessia, I..." he finally said.

„Don't you dare! What did you do to Marc? Where is he?"

„It's fun for you, isn't it? Playing with me...Just next in line, that's what I am for you, right?" I went on not even letting him answer.

I jumped up from the sofa and hurried up to him. He backed off a little.

„You..." I screamed, raising my hand. I was blind with rage. All I wanted to do was hit Draco. Using my wand wouldn't have brought the same results. I wanted to hurt him with my own hands. For he had dragged my name in the mud. For he had hit Marc. For he had played around with my feelings. I hated him. I hated him so much. I felt tears rise in my eyes again.

Without warning I hit him right in his face. He didn't move at all – he kept a straight face.

„Feeling better now?" he asked me coolly, scowling at me.

His eyes seemed to have changed their colour suddenly – they were a shade of dark grey now.

Without letting me out of his sight he licked some blood off his lip – the lesion in the corner of his mouth had dehisced again. I saw him feeling it with the tip of his tongue.

I still felt the rage inside of me and went at him again. This time he seized my wrists quickly.

I struggled in his grip. But he was stronger. I tried to kick him, but he pushed me hard against a wall of the living room. I banged my head against it and moaned.

„Let me talk to you!" he hissed, tightening his grip on my wrists. I winced and slumped down a little on purpose. I felt him loosening his grip, so I started to try to squirm out of his grip again.

„Stop it. I want to talk to you!" he ground out. I started to struggle even stronger, breathing hard.

Then I felt him closing in on me. I could smell his after shave again and felt tears rise in my eyes once again.

„NO!" I spat, shaking my head frantically, breaking out in a sweat.

I sensed his body against mine again.

He was trembling slightly and also breathing hard.

I thought I would pass out immediately at the touch of his body against mine.

„Listen to me! I love you! I really do, Alessia. I knew you are the right one, the first time I saw you..." he said imploringly.

I looked at him, wide-eyed.

„Seems you learned your lesson well from your father! You're only the same notorious liar as he was! I can't believe it! You do this the whole time...saying 'I love you' to every girl who wants to believe you... without even batting an eye, don't you?" I said, nauseated.

„But you're not going to fool me again! Not me!" I screamed, struggling in his grip even harder.

„And now don't bother me any longer! Shove off!" I yelled.

He stared at me without saying a word, looking confused.

„GET OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed once more.

„Alessia, please ..." he tried again. „I absolutely mean what I said. I'm sorry for what happened at the club last week. But I'm not a liar. Today, your brother, Marc ..."

„Stop it!" I replied furiously „I don't want to hear all this crap from you! Shove off, I said!", with that I turned my face away from his

I wanted to believe him, as I still felt so much love for him. I wanted him to be truly in love with me. But that wasn't the truth, I knew that this couldn't be the truth! I started to cry silently.

„Alessia, please..." Draco urged. „What's wrong with you? " he loosened his grip again, when he saw me crying, sounding concerned.

„I really ..." he went on, when I suddenly heared another crack and Draco was torn off me fiercely.

„Marc!" I screamed.

„I TOLD YOU TO KEEP OFF HER, MALFOY!! HAVEN'T I?" Marc screamed at the top of his voice. „She's crying. What did you do to her? Did he hurt you, Alessia?" he continued.

„Marc, it's alright. I'm alright!" I stammered. Suddenly I was afraid of what he would do to Draco.

All of a sudden I heard Marc punch Draco.

He moaned, doubling over a little.

„Marc!" I screamed again.

Running over to both of them.

Draco panted for air, while Marc was drawing his wand.

„Stop it!" I screamed at Marc, trying to push him away from Draco.

„Alessia, keep yourself out of my business! Step aside." he said to me clenching his fist.

„NO! " I screamed. „NO! Stop it..."

I took out my wand quickly and yelled

„_STUPEFY!_"

Marc didn't move anymore and fell to the floor.

Draco stared at me – bewildered.

He still clenched his stomach.

„Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to him.

He leaned against the wall, nodding weakly.

„Why did you do this?" he asked breathlessly.

„I didn't want him to do something stupid." I said blankly.

„And somehow I have the feeling you were telling the truth." I went on leaning closer to him, kissing him softly.

He grimaced with pain when I touched his lips so I withdrew. I had forgotten his bruised lip.

Finally I helped him up and handed him a glass of _Firewhiskey_.

He downed it.

„So, how is this going on with the two of us?" I asked him.

„Let's talk about it at dinner tonight? I'll pick you up around seven. For now I think I'll have to go. It's already three in the morning." he said weakly. „And you'll still have to deal with this" he went on nodding towards Marc who was still stunned. „You think, you get along with this on your own?" he asked me.

„I'll be alright. I'll see you tonight!" I said, pecking him on his check.

With a loud crack he disapparated.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: I really need your comments! So please review, I look forward to every single one! Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Eight: Tell me you love me!**

It took me quite a while to restore Marc after Draco had left, as Marc had been stunned for some time. When he was finally on his feet again his rage unfortunately hadn't died away. It took me several tries to point out to him that it hadn't been Draco that had attacked me, but on the contrary it had been me who went at him for what had happened earlier this evening. Even in the end I wasn't able to placate him, so he was still seeking revenge concerning Draco. That was just why I omitted that I would meet Draco again later that day. When I thought of us being together all alone I got very nervous and was happy when Marc finally left.

* * *

When I got up again a few hours later I was all knocked out. I didn't have more than three hours of sleep. Nevertheless I wanted to meet my parents as soon as possible. I wanted to talk to them – especially my father – before Marc would do so. While getting dressed I thought about how I would start the conversation. I wanted to tell my parents that I love Draco and that I want to live with him if he wants it too. I knew that I love Draco and I wanted them to accept this. I wanted Marc to accept this, too, that's why I wanted to talk to my father. If my father accepted my decision I was sure that he would talk some sense into Marc.

Actually I didn't know why he hated Draco so much. It was important to me to find out why there was so much hate.

* * *

When I arrived at my parent's house, I had to learn to my regret, that Marc was already there talking to my parents. I joined them in the living room.

_'Who knows, what he's told them already. If he has told them that Draco has hurt me or something there will be no chance to talk to my father about my plans anymore!' _I thought sulkily.

My mother hugged me affectionately. Father and Marc almost ignored me. I knew immediately that Marc had brought up what had happened last night already.

„Father, may I talk to you?" I asked. „In private!" I added sharply as both my father and Marc got up from the sofa. Father threw a look at Marc, who sat down again starting to talk to my mother about the weather. I felt him monitoring me.

I followed my father into his office.

„So, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked me after I closed the door behind us.

„I think you already know, but I wanted you to hear my point of view, also." I replied.

„Marc's told me that Mr Malfoy hit you yesterday. Is this correct?" my father went on.

„No, it isn't. Actually it was me who hit Mr Malfoy." I told him.

He looked at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

„Mr Malfoy broke his promise. Marc couldn't guard you the whole evening." he went on.

„I can assure you that nothing – _absolutely nothing_ – happened at the party even though Marc wasn't with me." I said, rolling my eyes.

„So, what do you want from me?" my father asked, ignoring my last comment.

„Well," I cleared my throat, „father, I wanted to tell you, that I think, I love Mr Malfoy and that I would like to live with him if he wants so too." I finished, swallowing dryly.

Now, I anxiously waited for his reaction. I looked into his expressionless face. He didn't answer for a long time.

Finally he said: „Well, if that's what you want, I agree with your decision because I want you to be happy – but you know the rules. We are purebloods. I don't want you to discredit our name. That's why I have to insist on Mr Malfoy to propose marriage to you. Mr Malfoy knows that these are mandatory rules. Tell him I await his reverence within the next days if he takes this seriously."

I swallowed even harder. Of course, I loved Draco, but this was even a bit too much for me.

„Understand me?" he went on.

All I could do was nodding at his last sentence.

With this, my father left the room, leaving me behind with my thoughts.

Suddenly I felt rage surging in me again. Why did father and Marc infantilize me all the time? I couldn't bare this any longer. And them appealing to my sense of honour all the time. It made me sick.

I left the room quickly. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Stiffly I took my leave. I avoided to look Marc in the eye. I only hugged him curtly.

* * *

Finally back at home, I got nervous again. There were only few hours left until I would see _him _again_._

Of course, the usual question came up to me immediately: '_What am I going to wear tonight?_'

I rifled through my wardrobe frantically for hours. I couldn't find the right dress. One was too sexy, the other one was too unspectacular. I paced around the bedroom not knowing what to do. Shops weren't open anymore, so there was no chance to get a new robe. So I decided to do my make up first and choose my dress afterwards.

But even making me up that evening was a real nightmare. Everything seemed to go wrong. Fortunately I could change everything with one swing of my wand. After what seemed hours, I was finally done and headed to my bedroom again. I threw at least 30 dresses on my bed – not knowing which one to choose.

When I heard a loud crack from the living room I put on my black cocktail dress hastily and the matching high heels.

„Alessia?" I heard a familiar voice from the living room

„Are you done, already?"

„Yes, I'll be with you in a minute!" I exclaimed, checking up on my outfit for a last time in the large mirror. Then I ran over to the living room, slamming the door of my bedroom for I didn't want him to see all the mess on my bed.

* * *

When I came to the living room I saw Draco sitting on my sofa. He wore a stylish suit.

He got up when he saw me with a big smile. His face was flawless again.

„You look gorgeous tonight!" he said, hugging and kissing me.

„Thank you!" I answered, blushing a little.

„So, where do we go tonight?" I asked him, while I linked arms with him.

„Well, Alessia, as Rita Skeeter and the paparazzi chase after me at every turn since I broke up with Sindy, I thought it would be good to go to a muggle restaurant tonight. I think there we'll be incognito – so I hope we can have a pleasant evening. What do you think?" he said.

„That's alright with me!" I replied, smiling at him.

Immediately he apparated us to his saloon car standing in front of my house.

„Steve will be our driver tonight." Draco said to me. „May I offer you a drink?"

„No, thank you." I answered, looking around interestedly, I had never been in such a car.

Soon after we arrived at a little italian restaurant. Draco must have been a regular guest.

„Good evening, Mr Malfoy! How are you? I've arranged the usual table for you." the waiter said and offered us our seats at a small table in the back of the small restaurant.

„Thank you, Antonio. I'm fine. How are you?" Draco replied.

„Fine, thank you, Mr Malfoy. The usual for aperitif, Mr Malfoy?" Antonio asked.

Draco nodded and Antonio returned almost immediately with two glasses of Martini.

„Cheers, darling!" Draco said to me, raising his glass.

„Cheers, Draco!" I replied and took a sip of my drink, looking deeply into his stunning eyes.

„I'm so happy we're finally on our own again. I'm so sorry for what happened last night..." he said.

„No, I'm sorry I even thought you would lie to me..." I answered quickly. "And I'm sorry I hit you, of course." I went on. He reached over the table to take my hand.

„That's alright." he said.

„So, you still stick to what you said to me last night?" I asked.

„Of course I do!" Draco answered quickly.

„I know I love you. I felt it the moment I saw you at Hogsmeade." he went on.

„Oh, Draco...I think I love you, too." I smiled at him.

"You '_think_' you love me?" he asked me ironically, arching an eyebrow at me.

We sat there talking about this and that for over an hour and enjoyed our meal.

Draco was so charming and humorous, I could have sat there with him, talking the whole night.

He was the _One_ for me - I knew it when I looked in his eyes. He was my life.

Then the conversation with my father came to my mind, so I went on sternly:

„Draco, I,...," I wanted to tell him about my father's decision, but he cut me off.

„Alessia, this might seem to happen too quickly, but..." he said, squeezing my hand softly, pulling out a small velvet jewel box of his jacket – I gasped - „will you marry me!?" he went on, kneeling next to my chair.

I bent down to him, kissing him, tears running down my face.

„Does this mean 'yes'?" he asked me despairingly, gently stroking my cheek.

I nodded, still crying. He was right, this all happened so quickly. I was confused by my feelings.

Draco hugged me and put my engagement ring on my finger. I was trembling while he kissed me.

„I love you!" he whispered and got to his chair again.

„Draco... ah, this, I ...This all happens so quickly." I finally said, looking down at my new engagement ring shyly. The diamond was just gigantic, I thought.

„I know, I know, darling." Draco replied. „It's just the rules, purebloods have to keep in mind. In our case it's somewhat an arranged engagement. But we'll have an extended time of probation...just in case." he grinned.

„Antonio, two glasses of champagne!" he exclaimed finally. Overwhelmed with emotions, I took a large gulp of champagne and smiled at my fiancé.

Soon after we sat in his saloon car again, heading for my flat.

„I love you!" Draco said again, hugging me and drawing my face nearer to give me a deep, tender kiss.

When we were standing outside my flat he said: „I'll talk to your parents tomorrow – they have to know the good news, don't they?"

I smiled at him and kissed him goodbye.

When I had closed the door behind me, I leaned against it and couldn't believe that this had happened.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Nine: The new celebrity**

The next morning I woke up and it was still hard for me to believe what had happened yesterday.

It felt as if I had only dreamt the whole thing. But I knew instantly that it hadn't been a dream at all when I took a glance at my engagement ring.

It was true then. It was true – Draco had asked me to marry him!

Unfortunately I didn't have the time to daydream any longer. I had lost sight of my paperwork for the last days – that much was true – and my finals would come up soon enough to get nervous.

So I helped myself to a cup of coffee and went to my desk – stifling a yawn.

Bored I thumbed through one of my textbooks and finally found the passage I had stopped reading the last time. I tried hard for concentration for over an hour but finally gave in.

_'Damn it, it's Sunday!' _I thought and wondered what Ginny and Hermione were doing today.

Quickly I scribbled down a note on a piece of parchment and sent off my owl for the two of them.

While waiting for their answer I wondered what Draco was doing right now. I recalled that he wanted to talk to my parents today. I felt my heart sink a little – hopefully everything would work out fine.

My owl returned through the open door of the balcony. I took off the parchment attached to its leg and gave it some Owl Treats. It nibbled my finger affectionately and flew to its cage.

Quickly I opened the parchment and read the note. I smiled. Ginny and Mione would meet me at Diagon Alley in one hour. I hurried to get ready and left.

When I apparated at the meeting point they weren't there yet. So I decided to get me some ice-cream. Returning to the meeting point I took a seat at a nearby bench waiting for them to show up.

I savoured every bit of my ice-cream and enjoyed the sun on my skin. I opened my eyes when I finally heard a loud crack and Ginny and Hermione were standing next to me, both smiling.

„Hi, how's it going?" both asked me.

„Fine, how are you?" I replied while I hugged them.

When we loosened our hug, Hermione took my hand and saw my engagement ring.

„You must be so much better then fine!" she exclaimed, showing my hand to Ginny. I blushed a little.

„Why haven't you told us immediately?" she went on.

„Well, uhm, I wanted to, but first of all I wanted to say 'hello' to you!" I answered, grinning.

Ginny turned my hand in the sunlight, the diamond sparkled in all colours of the rainbow.

„Hm, it seems to me that someone must love you very much! This diamond is a rock!!" she said buzzing with excitement.

„So who is it?" Mione went on. „Don't tell us it's..."

„Yeah, well, it actually is Draco! You're right!" I answered shyly.

„This is great news. So we're friends with a celeb finally! _Mrs_ Draco Malfoy! Now if _that_ isn't something to look forward to!" Mione said, grinning.

„It's all so new to me too." I replied. „I still can't believe it myself."

„What do your parents and Marc think about this?" Ginny asked.

„Well, I don't know exactly right now. Draco pays a visit to them at the moment." I said.

„Uh, let's hope the best!" Mione said.

Of course, both Ginny and Hermione knew about the fight Marc and Draco had had at the club. I told them about the party after the Quidditch match and what had happened at my flat afterwards.

Ginny gawped at me.

„Gosh, so you beat the 'Slytherin sex god' black and blue! Hats off to you!" Hermione said, winking.

„Well, actually, I was a bit out of sorts." I said, grinning. We started laughing.

„Well then, congratulations!" Ginny said hugging me once more.

„And, of course, we hope for you he lives up to his _name_!" Hermione said, winking again.

Then we strode off for a coffeehouse at Diagon Alley.

We found a nice small table outside and placed our order.

We talked about all the world and his wife for more then one hour.

Suddenly I heard a babble of voices, several people were screaming my name.

„ALESSIA! ALESSIA! HOW ARE YOU?"

„ALESSIA! ALESSIA! OVER HERE!"

I turned around in bewilderment and couldn't believe my eyes. There were at least ten men with cameras running towards our table. It was flashing the whole time as they were taking pictures of me.

I grimaced with rage, turning my head quickly, trying to shield my face with the _Daily Prophet_ Hermione had brought.

„Shove off!" Ginny screamed. The flashlights were blinding us. People stopped, staring at the scene.

„ALESSIA! Would you show us your engagement ring?"

„How is DRACO doing? Where is he?"

„When did he pop _the_ question?"

I didn't answer at all, desperately looking for an escape route.

„Would you mind leaving us alone?" Hermione asked them furiously. But the paparazzi didn't even take notice of her and took even more pictures.

„Damn it! We have to get away from here!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

Suddenly someone touched my shoulder from behind. „Come on, I'll help you! This way, please." a waitress said to me, pushing me into the coffeehouse, quickly locking the door behind her. I could see the flashlights through the front door.

„Come over here. Quick!" the waitress went on, pointing at a small fireplace in the corner.

„From here you can floo to your place." she said.

„Thank you!" I replied.

Ginny, Hermione and me stood in the fireplace and took some floopowder. With one loud bang we were gone.

* * *

„So this seems to be the other side of the coin when you're engaged to the captain of the National Quidditch Team!" Hermione said, when we reached my place.

„Gosh, hasn't he prepared you for this? Man, they acted like beasts..." Ginny said, bewildered.

I only sat on the sofa. I wasn't able to say anything. This had been a real nightmare. '_So much for living a public life'_, I thought. How was I supposed to prepare for my finals with _this_ going on around me and how did they already know all about our engagement? I was puzzled. I decided to owl Draco about this incident immediately. Who knows what the tabloids would say tomorrow. I felt somewhat scared. So I sent off my owl again with a short note for Draco, hoping he would answer soon.

„Ally, dear, are you alright?" I heard Hermione ask, touching my shoulder.

„Do you mind us leaving you alone now?" she went on.

„No, I'm fine, thank you." I replied weakly, turning to them to kiss them goodbye. Both smiled at me encouragingly and left within a split second with a loud crack.

I returned to the sofa, taking a few deep breaths to calm down a little. I tucked up my legs, waiting desperately for Draco's answer.

For what seemed hours later I heard another loud crack and turned around immediately. Draco hurried over to the sofa looking concerned.

„Ally, darling, how are you?" he whispered, hugging me softly and kissing my cheeks.

I nodded weakly, getting a little frightened when I heard another crack in my living room.

„It's alright!" Draco said soothingly. „It's only Tom and Joe."

I turned around and instantly recognised the two men who had escorted Draco in the club. He nodded curtly and they went over to the balcony, looking down at the street.

„Seems you will need some bodyguards too after what happened at Diagon Alley. I wonder if that Skeeter woman is behind that." Draco said.

„I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that I don't want to be hunted by _that vermin_ the whole time." I said looking into his eyes.

„Well, that's the reason why I prefer joining the Muggle world from time to time. They don't know me at all. I'll deal with that problem, I give you my word. But I advice you to brace yourself for many lies on the tabloids every day. That's just the way I is. I'm living like this for years now." he said dryly, kissing my forehead again, stroking my back.

„How was the meeting with my family?" I finally changed the subject.

„I'll tell you later." Draco answered quickly.

I felt my heart sink again. I wondered what had happened, shaking my head in despair.

* * *

**A/N: This is my next chapter. Hope you liked it. I look forward to your reviews. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Ten: Family Ties**

Soon after Draco had sent for his house-elf for some snacks, as he didn't want me to cook something for us.

His house-elf appeared at my flat almost immediately with a large picnic basket.

My first shock about the incident had given way to anger. I didn't want this to happen again. Next time I would be prepared, that much was sure.

Also it had become clear to me, that when I said 'yes' to Draco yesterday, I had definitely started to be a bird in a gilded cage. I hadn't been aware of this at first, but now I knew that my life would change dramatically. And – to be true – I certainly wasn't too happy about this change.

As we enjoyed the sandwiches the house-elf had brought us, Draco said to me that Tom, one of his bodyguards, would always be at my service if I needed him. Therefore he wanted me to tell him my plans for the next days. I told him that I was supposed to spend most of my time at the library due to my upcoming finals. I didn't tell him, that I didn't like the idea of Tom being a millstone around my neck the whole time.

„Then he'll join you in the library – it's public, isn't it? These guys could turn up again." he said to me. I agreed, gritting my teeth.

„So, what did my parents say today?" I took another approach on him.

„Well," he took a deep breath, stretching his chest. „all things considered it didn't work out that bad." he drawled.

„What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

He told me, that my parents had accepted his proposal. But they had requested for at least nine months time of probation. After that time _they_ would be able to break the engagement, if they had the feeling that things wouldn't work out. In addition they had requested us to spend our everyday life together from now on to make sure that we make a good match. Finally they would hold a reception to celebrate our engagement in two weeks.

„You're right. It could have been worse." I agreed. „And what about Marc and you? Don't they want the two of you to reconcile?" I went on, arching my eyebrow.

He just snorted.

„Well, soon you'll be one family." I teased him.

He yawned, giving me a bored side glance and finally got up from the sofa, curtly saying:

„That's my affair!"

I decided to let the matter rest. There was an awkward silence in the living room.

„I'll have Quidditch training tomorrow for the next match, afterwards I will be working out in the gym. Come to my place around six! Blaise will be there too." Draco said.

I got up and walked towards him. I put my arms around his waist leaning my head against his chest. He kissed my hair absentmindedly.

„Sure!" I replied and looked up to him. He drew nearer and I could feel his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, slowly opening my mouth. He started to explore it. I moaned. His hands were all over my body. I palmed his cheeks intensifying the kiss.

He led me over to the sofa. We fell on it still lost in our kiss. I could feel his heart beat. He lay on top of me and I could feel his arousal.

He kissed my neck and started to unbutton my blouse.

I took a deep breath and seized his wrists. He stopped kissing me abruptly, scowling at me.

„Draco, I..." I uttered in a breathy voice.

„I get it! Never mind!" he said coolly and withdrew swiftly. He cleared his throat, running his hands through his hair.

„I'm sorry... I..." I stammered shyly, folding my arms around my chest, trying to button up my blouse with one hand.

„I'll see you tomorrow at six. Ah, by the way, before I forget that, your parents have invited us for dinner on Wednesday at seven. I think they will be holding a Barbecue." he said as if nothing had happened.

He gave me a quick but loving kiss and got up.

„I think it's time for me to go now." he said, taking his jacket. „Bye, darling!"

„Bye!" I said, suddenly feeling bad. When he had apparated, I was alone again.

* * *

_'Phew! That was a close thing!'_ I thought.

I really had to pull myself together as I was all anxious to make love to him. But I wanted to play for time. I knew him, all he wanted was to have it his way. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He was a Malfoy! I wondered why he had accepted my refusal without a word of protest.

_'Maybe he really is in love with me?'_ I smirked at the thought of it.

One thing was for sure, I wouldn't make it too easy for him. True love can wait! I grinned again.

* * *

The next morning I was escorted to the library by Tom. I have to admit that I almost didn't notice his presence. In the evening he brought me to the fireplace on campus. From there I directly flooed to Draco's place.

I got there early, Draco wasn't there yet, so I was welcomed by his house-elf. It offered me a drink, I took it and walked over to the balcony. I stepped outside and looked around. I hadn't noticed the jacuzzi tub on it last time. I took another sip of my drink, touching the balustrade with the other hand.

_'Where is he?' _I thought, bored, when I heard the squeaking voice of the house-elf:

„Good evening, master. The young lady is on the balcony."

„Darling, I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up." he came to me on the balcony and kissed me. His hair was still wet from the shower he must have taken at the gym.

„Never mind!" I answered and smiled at him, tousling his hair with my hands.

„Can I get you something?" he asked in a breathy voice heading for the living room, throwing his jacket on the sofa. He waved his wand quickly and all of a sudden his hair was dry. He took a platter with appetisers off the counter of the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Then he came back to the balcony.

„No, thanks!" I replied and held up the tumbler in my hand. „How was your day?" I asked and hugged him again.

„Fine, thanks, there will be training the whole week and we'll do a training camp in Romania in three weeks." he said.

„Training camp? In Romania? In three weeks?" I asked, arching a brow. „Awww, I miss you already, baby." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He gave me one of his flawless smiles and drew me nearer.

„I'm sure you come to grips with it without me." he said.

I went to the sofa and sat down, he followed me and offered me some more appetisers.

With a loud crack, Blaise Zabini apparated in the living room.

„Aaaah, to see this young love here makes my heart beat faster." he exclaimed tongue-in-cheek.

„Alessia, let me give you a hug!" he pulled me into his arms and pecked me on both cheeks.

„Easy, man!" Draco growled jealously.

„Draco, mate. Congratulations! I never thought you were the one to get down to business sooner than me." he turned to Draco. „But how do the Americans say? It's all fun and games until someone puts out an eye, isn't it?" he went on.

Draco gave him a suspicious glance.

„I don't see your point!" he said.

„Out with it! You'll be a father soon, won't you?" Blaise exclaimed.

„I'm sorry I won't meet your expectations. It is my freewill." Draco answered, winking.

„I can't believe it, mate. She must've jinxed you." Blaise went on.

„Oh, stop it, Blaise!" I finally chipped in.

„Ah, now she's trying to avert suspicion..." he wouldn't stop.

„Ally, keep a stiff upper lip! It's just Blaise at his best..." Draco said, smirking at Blaise.

„How about a game of pool?" he asked us.

„Sure." I answered and walked over to the pool table.

„But isn't this a guy thing?" Blaise asked.

„Then I'll be your cheerleader!" I replied, smirking at Blaise.

Draco was a good player. I put this down to his ambition. Blaise lost at least five games. I tried hard to refrain from laughing.

„Well, I think we let this matter rest for today." Draco said in a smug voice, placing his cue on the table.

„So, darling. How _was_ I?" Draco asked, swaggering over to me.

„The best. As always." I said in a lascivious breathy voice, moaning a little.

Both guys looked at me. I grinned.

_'Men, they're so predictable.'_ I thought.

„Behave, darling, behave!" Draco said dryly.

„Uh, I think im going to leave you for tonight. Thank you for the invitation. Draco, I'll see you on Thursday. I'll drop in around eight. See you!" and with one loud crack he was gone.

„What about you? Are you going to stay or will you leave too?" Draco asked me.

„I think I'll stay, if you can lend me one of your shirts for tonight..." I replied.

„Darling, you know I'd give you the shirt off my back."

„Oh, babe, you're a real gentleman..." I said giving him a seductive side glance.

I saw him lick his lips, arching a brow at me.

Then he took my hand and drew me over to his bedroom. When I planted my feet firmly on the ground playfully, he spun around quickly, uplifted me and carried me over to his bedroom.

He threw me on the bed, I giggled while he let himself fall onto the bed next to me...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it...I'm looking forward to your reviews... **


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Eleven: Green stuff**

When I woke up the next morning I reached over to Draco's side of the bed but it was deserted.

I sat up, yawning and stretching, and looked around. I could hear the shower from the adjacent bathroom. So I got out of the bed quickly and stretched again. I opened the bathroom door quietly and looked at him having a shower. I couldn't avert my eyes from his body. It was almost this of a Greek god, I thought. It was glistering with droplets of water, his hair was all wet and therefore somewhat darker.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He definitely was sexy.

Finally he noticed me and exited the shower cubicle. Quickly I averted my eyes. He smirked at me.

„Like what you see?" he asked me cockily.

„I haven't seen _anything._" I replied sheepishly, rolling my eyes.

„Well then, can I have some privacy, please?" he said to me in an artificial tone, raising his eyebrows and finally bursting out laughing.

„I think you have to get used to this..." I said in a fake snappish voice and threw a large towel at him, before leaving the bathroom for breakfast.

The table was already set, I poured me some orange juice and drank it with large gulps. I tucked up my legs folding my arms around them. Then I spotted the _Daily Prophet _and turned it around to see what the headlines said.

Abruptly I came to a halt. I swallowed dryly and read...

**ENGAGED AND LOOKING FORWARD TO PATERNITY!**

**Strict pure-blood rules urge Draco Malfoy into a forced marriage...**

_by Rita Skeeter_

I shook my head in disbelief. She had done _it_ again...sulkily I read on.

_'As reported earlier the captain of the British Quidditch Team, Draco Malfoy, has fallen for a mysterious beauty as friends told the Daily Prophet._

_ Meanwhile the Daily Prophet has found out that this woman is Alessia De Russo, daughter of Robert De Russo, a well known businessman. She, too, comes from one of the respectable old pure-blood families and is currently graduating from Law School. _

_ To top it all, the Daily Prophet learnt recently that the two of them are engaged even though they don't know each other for more than two weeks. A close friend of Malfoy told the Daily Prophet that the ladies' man Malfoy had to propose to De Russo forcedly after De Russo's father had found out that she was expecting Malfoy's child after a one-night-stand. _

_ Neither Malfoy's manager nor spokesmen of the De Russo family were available for a comment about this. The Daily Prophet is sticking to it.'_

I put down the paper and took a deep breath. Draco entered the room and glanced at me.

„Everything alright?" he asked me.

„No, actually everything is a mess..." I yelled throwing the _Daily Prophet_ on the table. He took it and started reading immediately while I watched him doing so. When he finished the article, he snorted.

„I have to talk to my manager – now." he said to me. „Please stay here. I'll be back soon. I think we have to talk to your parents, too."

With a loud crack he left.

I breathed hard again and left for the bathroom.

* * *

Draco returned about noon. He looked relaxed and joined me on the sofa.

„I think we finally got this sorted out for today. I've informed your parents, too. Everything is alright. I'm quite hungry. Do you want to go out for lunch?" he said.

„I'd prefer to stay at home if you don't mind, babe. How about doing our own cooking today? I'm sure you have got food in the fridge, haven't you?" I replied.

„I don't know, let's have a look." he said, pulling me up from the sofa and leading me towards the kitchen, hugging me from behind.

I opened the door of the fridge and scanned its contents.

„How about some nice pasta and a salad, babe?" I finally asked Draco.

He still hugged me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder.

„Salad? I don't like too much of that green stuff all the time. I want something for _real_ men!" he nagged.

„Stuff for real men? Well then, wait till tomorrow night. I'm sure you'll get a nice big steak at the barbecue tomorrow – rare of course." I said. „But today it's all about healthy _green stuff_ and vitamins."

I kissed him on the cheek.

„Grrr, but I need blooooooood...NOWWWWWW!" he growled, pretending to bite me and trying to tickle me. I wriggled in his grip, squealing with glee.

„Alright, I'll watch you snipping vegetables." he finally said.

„You wish, boy! You're going to do the dirty work today. I'm head chef! Got it?" I said in a fake commanding tone.

„Ma'am, yes, ma'am. Always at your service, ma'am!" he screamed, saluting and clicking his heels together.

I started to laugh. He kept a perfectly straight face.

„EYES FRONT!" I screamed. „I need chopped garlic and onions!"

„Ma'am, YESSSSS, ma'am!" Draco yelled. Soon after he tried hard to fight back his tears, bravely chopping onions.

I couldn't stop laughing – we had so much fun.

After a while we sat down and enjoyed our meal. Draco had to admit that the _green stuff_ wasn't that bad. When we were finished we went to the balcony and bathed in the sun.

„No training today?" I suddenly asked Draco. He shook his head. „Tomorrow!" he answered curtly craning his neck towards the sun. I gave him a side glance.

„I think a nice SPF-Charm would do you good." I said, waving my wand as I already noticed a slight sunburn on his snow-white skin.

„Thanks!" he mumbled and took my hand.

„When are your finals coming up?" he asked his eyes still closed.

„In two months." I answered.

„What do you want to do afterwards?" he went on.

„Job hunting?" I replied.

„Do you already have something special in mind? I could get you a job at MALFOY Inc. or your father could give you a job at his firm."

„MALFOY Inc.? I didn't know you have _another_ job. Actually I envisioned working for a law firm, maybe even a Muggle law firm."

„Well I think we'll see how that is going to turn out." he said curtly. „All I have is an office at MALFOY Inc.. We have authorised a friend of my family to take charge of the business. It's just that I don't have the time to deal with this. But I'm there whenever my schedule allows me to do so."

He took a deep breath.

* * *

The afternoon went by in a blink. When darkness had come, Draco ordered his house-elf to prepare the jacuzzi and some snacks for us.

I went to his bedroom to change into a bikini I had just conjured up and headed for the balcony again.

When I came to the jacuzzi Draco was already inside, spreading his arms to invite me in.

„Come in, darling..." he said, taking my hand to help me in.

Soaking into the hot water was very relaxing. I turned to Draco to kiss him. I felt his hands around my waist. I stroked his cheek, moving my hands to his chest. I could feel that I had given him a goose skin. Even though the water was that warm he seemed to tremble a little.

I kissed him again, this time more intensely. I parted his lips with my tongue and started to explore his mouth. With my hands I still stroked his chest. I could feel him flexing his abs. He stroked my back while I arched it to draw nearer to him. Without breaking the kiss I moved towards him. He helped me to sit on his lap. Then he softly ran his fingertips over my back. I moaned, touching my throat when he started to lick it. I buried my fingers in his wet hair. He moved on to my breasts. I moaned again and could feel his arousal. I slowly started to move my pelvis on his lap. Now it was him who moaned. I could hear him breathe hard. He seized my hips and squeezed them. Then I noticed that he tried to take off my panty. I kissed him again and seized his wrists. He knew immediately what it ment. He stopped twiddling my panty and palmed my face instead. I moved away from his lap. He moaned. Without a warning I reached for his bathing trunks, stroking his arousal. He gasped, letting his head fall back. I kissed his chest while I carried on stroking. His moaning grew louder and louder and I could feel him flexing his muscles even harder.

Finally he winced several times and took another deep breath. Relieved he ran his hands through his hair and kissed me on my forehead. Then he leaned back closing his eyes all fatigued.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, too.

Before he could fall asleep I got out of the jacuzzi taking him with me. I handed him a large, fluffy towel and wrapped another one around me. It was suddenly cold outside.

So I scurried inside quickly dragging him with me.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twelve: Stuff for real men**

After another rather boring day in the library I flooed to Draco's penthouse in the late afternoon. Draco wasn't home yet. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and got ready for the barbecue later this evening.

When I was doing my make up Draco finally came home, too. He hugged me from behind, smiling at me and kissing me.

„Hello, baby, how are you?" he asked starting to kiss my neck.

„Fine. How are you? How was Quidditch today?" I replied craning my neck to get more kisses.

„Uh, well, it was alright..." he mumbled.

Then I could see he was holding the _Daily Prophet_ in his right hand.

„Well, has Skeeter concocted another cock-and-bull story today?" I asked him.

„I think I have to disappoint you, but all they printed about us today is a counter statement, darling." he replied in a slightly ironical voice.

„Oh, that's good news, isn't it?" I replied, relieved.

I watched him doing his tie quickly and picking up his coat. With a last glance at the mirror he adjusted his tie and asked me:

„Ready?"

I nodded and got up. He took my hand and apparated us to my parent's house.

* * *

„Mr Malfoy, I'm so pleased to meet you again." my mother welcomed us.

„The pleasure is all mine, Mrs De Russo." Draco replied, slightly bowing.

„Thank you!" my mother said and turned to me.

„Alessia, how do you do?"

„I'm fine, mum, thanks." I said, hugging her and kissing her on both cheeks.

„Let's go outside. Your father is 'grill master' tonight!" she said, winking.

Draco put his arm around my waist and we followed my mother outside to the terrace. Father welcomed us and offered Draco a bottle of Butterbeer. Immediately he struck up a conversation with him. I stroked his hand gently and went over to Marc and his wife Victoria.

Both hugged and kissed me.

„I haven't seen you for such a long time! How are you? You have to tell me everything about your fiancé...I just know him from the tabloids." Victoria said to me, smiling broadly.

„Sure, but first of all I need something to drink." I looked at the glasses in their hands. „What are you drinking?"

„Punch!" Victoria said. „But..."

„Sounds good. I'll get me some..." I said and helped myself to a glass of punch.

Victoria gave me a worried look.

„Are you sure, alcohol is good in your condition?" she said, side glancing at Marc who looked at me.

„I can't see what you mean, Victoria." I answered, looking puzzled at them.

„But the _Daily Prophet_...I mean, aren't you expecting...?" she went on.

Suddenly I understood.

„Ah, that,...uh, no, hasn't dad told you...?" I asked looking at my mother.

„He hasn't seen them since last weekend. And maybe they haven't read the _Daily Prophet_ today?" she replied looking at Marc and Victoria questioningly.

„Mr Malfoy made them print a counter statement today." she went on addressing to Victoria and Marc. I saw Marc glancing at Draco who was still talking to my father nearby the grill.

„Well then, cheers!" I said, smiling at them.

„Cheers, Alessia." they replied.

Finally we sat down at the large table. Our house-elf had laid it neatly. I reached for a salad bowl and helped myself to some lettuce.

My father came over to the table with a platter full of steaks.

„Make yourself comfortable, Mr Malfoy." he said putting down the platter.

„Help yourself, please." he went on.

„Thank you, sir." Draco replied, taking the seat next to me. I took his hand and asked him:

„Some _green stuff_, darling?"

„That's fine with me." he answered. I handed him the salad bowl, grinning.

„Thank you." he said taking it.

„Steak, Mr Malfoy?" my father asked.

„A rare one, please, Dad. Draco told me yesterday that he wants stuff for _real_..." I cut in before Draco could answer.

He kicked me hard under the table, so I stopped, grinning. All eyes were set on me.

„I'm sorry, but I think they're all rather well-done..." my father said stiffly, looking at Draco.

„That's alright with me, Mr De Russo. Thank you!" Draco answered quickly and handed him his plate.

We all enjoyed our dinner. After a while my father asked:

„Well, Mr Malfoy, when does the new Quidditch season start?"

„Uhm, in eight weeks, sir!" Draco replied.

„Draco has to go to a training camp in Romania before." I added.

„Oh, Romania..." my father said.

„Yes, our coach prefers to do the final training lessons a little more isolated from the outside world. If we stayed here, we'd be too distracted, he thinks." Draco said.

„I see." my father replied.

„Oh, I hope we won't have conflicting schedules then, Mr Malfoy? Considering the reception in honour of your engagement." my mother said worriedly.

„No, ma'am. There will be no trouble whatsoever." he said, smiling at her.

„Oh, the two of you have to tell me all about the reception. Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here. I'm sure the men will come to grips with it on their own." Victoria said, linking arms with my mother and me, dragging us inside.

I looked around at Draco. He smiled and waved to me.

We went inside and made ourselves comfortable on the sofa.

„So, when will the reception be?" Victoria asked excitedly.

„Next Friday." my mother replied.

I didn't participate in the conversation. I could see Marc talking to Draco outside. Suddenly both of them got up and walked towards the garden. I couldn't see my father. I felt my heart sink. _'Please! No fight again!'_ I thought.

I craned my neck to see where they'd gone and saw them standing near the garden pond. I could see Marc gesturing.

_'Here we go again!'_ I thought.

„Alessia, Alessia?" Victoria's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

„Uhm, yes?" I said, looking puzzled.

„What are you going to wear?" she asked me.

„Well, uhm, actually I still don't know." I said curtly, still monitoring the scene outside.

„Shall we go to Diagon Alley together tomorrow?" Victoria asked on.

„Ah, I thought about inviting a dress maker to my flat due to all this _press coverage_ the whole time." I went on still not averting my eyes from the men outside.

* * *

„... I knew you would play Sarah into the hands of the Death Eaters. How could you do that to her? I knew right from the start that you and your whole family are nothing more than cold-blooded killers." Marc hissed at Draco.

Draco had crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Marc a killing glance.

„I've told you before, De Russo, don't you dare dragging my name in the mud. I don't know what you're talking about at all. I don't know what happened to Sarah." he replied in a low and dangerous voice, glaring at Marc.

„I've never met a man more callous than you! I can't believe my parents let _you_ marry my sister. I'd rather die than give her to you. You saying that you love my sister with all your heart is nothing but a fucking round lie! You can fool my parents, but you can't fool me, you cocky little git!" Marc spat.

„I'm sorry to say that, but I think your family will have to grieve for you." Draco replied cockily, drawing himself up to his full height in front of Marc, smirking.

„There you go! Finally you show your true colours, man! Nothing but a killer, that's what you are." Marc hissed.

„Why should I be a killer? It was you that said, you'd rather die than give your sister to me. I'm awfully sorry to give your sister and your family a bad time, but if you say so, you'll have to die, because I'm going to marry your sister, if you like it or not. And then – maybe – I'll leave it alone! Got me?" Draco replied dryly.

„Over my dead body! Don't you think being responsible for Sarah's death is enough? No? I see, your secret society needs new blood, right?" Marc ranted.

„As I've told you already, I don't know what you're talking about, De Russo. I'm not a member of a secret society and I have a clear conscience. I don't know what happened to Sarah. In case she's really died, I'm sorry. But let me tell you this, I love your sister and I ever will. I don't care what you think about that. Got it?" Draco said, turning away from Marc, heading for the living room.

* * *

When he turned around to go to the living room, he thought of Sarah.

He had met her at Hogwarts. She was about two years older and had been Marc's girlfriend at that time. She had been fascinated about the idea meeting his father, why, he had never really understood. Of course he had done her the favour to introduce her to his father at the next opportunity. She had changed after that day and he had to admit that he had lost sight of her at last. But as far as he knew she still had been Marc's girlfriend.

He wasn't aware that his father had made her join the Death Eaters and that she had done so because she had fallen for his father for some loathsome reasons. He wasn't aware that they had sacrificed her to achieve their goals during the war.

* * *

All he wanted right now, he thought by himself, was to leave this place as he couldn't stand the permanent reproaches of this thuggish git anymore.

* * *

„Aaah, and there comes the fiancé...come here and join us." Victoria exclaimed when Draco entered the living room. He gave us a very strained smile but seemingly my mother and Victoria didn't notice it. I knew immediately that something was wrong.

„Everything alright?" I asked him gently when he took the seat next to me on the sofa.

„Yes, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. It's late already and I have to be at the gym around seven tomorrow. Do you mind if I leave you now?" he said.

„Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that. I'll come with you if you like..." I answered quickly.

„Sure! " he said curtly, a somewhat bored expression on his face now.

„Are you sure, you're alright?" I asked him worriedly.

„I'll tell you later..." he said not looking at me.

So we bid my family farewell. I promised Victoria to tell her immediately when the appointment with the dress maker would take place, as she wanted to join.

After that we apparated to Draco's penthouse.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's my latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it again and look forward to reviews. Tell me your thoughts about the story...Thanks!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirteen: Confessions**

Tonight Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry would come to my place. I was looking forward to it.

I could feel that Draco was relieved that he was supposed to meet Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle at Hogsmeade tonight. He wasn't keen to meet my friends from Gryffindor, the old enmity was definitely still there. So we said goodbye to each other until – that was what we thought - tomorrow when we'd finished breakfast.

I flooed to my flat and sent off my owl to the dress maker requesting for an appointment tomorrow at my place.

I knew I had to catch up with my preparations for the reception next week. To be true I hadn't wasted a single thought on this so far. I was still wondering if I had struck the right way in accepting Draco's proposal. From time to time I still had the dim feeling that he wasn't showing his true colours. It was the way he behaved. At a moment's notice his temper could about-face. It was really scary. Was this the man that loved me? Was this the man I loved? Somehow he was a stranger to me. Did I really love him or was it just the temptation to be involved with this world-famous man? This feeling of possessing him, dominating his emotions, the feeling that _I_ was the one he is falling for...somewhat like taming the beast. He definitely was a ladies' man! And it would be me to be _the One_?

_Do I love him? I don't know – I really don't know._

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

_'Of course I love him! I'm just having the jim-jams about being married...'_ I said to myself but deep down inside I felt that I was fooling myself and the others about this.

Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for doing anything anymore. I walked over to my desk and looked down at my books.

_'Maybe some distraction wouldn't be amiss.'_ I thought. So I took one of the books and made myself comfortable on the wingback chair in the corner, starting reading.

In the evening I still wasn't in the mood for cooking, so I conjured up some nibbles for my guests.

Soon after Ginny and Hermione apparated with one loud crack. I turned around to hug them.

„Where are Ron and Harry?" I asked.

„They ask to be excused, they're still at Hogsmeade, but they promised to join us later." Ginny replied.

„Well then, have a seat please." I said.

They asked me about the current status of the preparations for the reception next Friday. I told them everything about it. I also told them that I didn't really bother about it.

They looked at me in bewilderment.

I told them about my scruples.

Now they were giving me compassionate looks.

„Well, actually, I had the terrible feeling that you were going to tell us that, sooner or later..." Hermione said to me, hugging me and stroking my back. Tears were running down my face.

I was just totally confused about the whole marriage thing and of course about my feeling for Draco.

„You know, it's just that he can be as cold as stone. When I look in his eyes there's such a coldness...it really gives me the creeps." I sobbed.

„We know, Ally, it's only Malfoy, isn't it?" Ginny said.

„And then only minutes later he would be the sensitive lover every woman dreams of. I feel I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm not quite sure if it's the right decision to marry him. The day he proposed to me was the start of a new life for me. Since then I feel like the bird in the gilded cage. All this bodyguard stuff, paparazzi following me at every turn. And then there's Marc freaking out every time you only touch the subject 'Draco'. I don't know what's wrong with him. I dread to think about the reason for his bad temper all the time... I... " I started crying again and put my face into my hands.

„Awww, Ally, don't cry, dear!" Hermione said, hugging me again. „Listen to your heart! I'm sure you're going to make the right decision...I still remember you doting on him. I can assure you it's only the normal ebbing between being in and out of love. Hm?"

„I don't know...I've been in love before. It wasn't the same... I... it's ... it's different. Like some sick obsession...I don't know..." I sobbed looking at them with blood-shot eyes.

„Lovesickness, hm?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice. „Poor thing! Let me give you a hug." I heard another voice and looked up. It was Ron and Harry standing in front of me. Both hugged and kissed me.

„So, what's biting you, Ally?" Harry finally asked, taking a seat at the sofa.

„It's only the Malfoy problem." Ginny cut in giving me a side glance.

„I don't know if it's right to marry him." I sobbed.

„Of course it's not!" Ron exclaimed. „It's _Malfoy_! What did you expect?"

„Ron!" Hermione scowled at him, arching a brow.

„What? I was simply trying to help..." he said giving her a questioning look.

„To top it all off, at Hogsmeade,..." he went on.

„Ron! Stop it!" now it was Harry who scowled at him.

„Come again?" I looked up at them. Ron looked appalled. „What is it about Hogsmeade?" I asked.

„Ally, I..." Harry started. All eyes were set on him. „I don't want to add more fuel to the fire, but..."

„What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him, puzzled.

„Ally, Ron and I have been to _The Wolf's Nest_ just now. We've met Malfoy and his mates there. It seemed they were filling him up. And, uh,...oh Ally, I'm really sorry, Sindy Mos was with them..." Harry gave me a stern look.

„_The Wolf's Nest_? I didn't know you'd go there. It's really run-down." Ginny muttered under her breath.

I sat there thunderstruck. Now everybody was looking at me. They knew me for years. They knew I had been a bunny boiler, oh, I still was, that much was sure.

„WHAT?" was all I could say. With that I apparated.

„A fine mess you've made of that!" Hermione spat, growling at Ron and Harry. They only shrugged.

* * *

Soon after I was at Hogsmeade. I looked around at first to orientate. Then I took off for _The_ _Wolf's Nest_ at sprinter's pace.

_'Sindy Mos! With him! He had assured me that she was history!'_ I thought boiling with rage.

Finally I reached the small house, I heard loud music. I stormed inside, frowst engulfed me. I turned my head, looking for them. It took a moment for my eyes to adapt to the darkness in this smoke-filled room.

„Hello, young lady, wanna join our table?" a shabby looking man asked me,trying to pull me into a hug. I could smell the alcohol in his breath when he smiled at me, showing his foul teeth, several of them missing.

„No, thank you!" I replied, shaking off his arm, giving him a nasty look.

It was the moment when I saw Goyle heading towards a table in a dark corner. I hurried to follow him. Somehow the room was larger as it seemed.

It was hard to follow him, as there were so much people all over the place. Many of them were drunk and I got hustled several times.

Then I caught a glimpse of a tall blond woman; she was moving seductively to the beat of the music, dancing on top of a small table. Several men were surrounding her, gawping at her, clapping their hands and cheering for her.

When she turned her head, I could see her face and knew immediately it was _her_.

_Sindy Mos – that blonde bombshell!_ I knew her face from the tabloids. I hadn't been aware she was a veela. That, of course, explained a lot!

I moved closer and spotted the table where Goyle had gone.

„Excuse me!" I said several times, jostling some of the men, trying to reach the table.

The music was ear-splitting now. I tried to move on.

Suddenly Blaise appeared in front of me.

„Ally, how nice to see you again. How are you? Draco didn't tell us you would join later on. He told me you would meet the _riff-raff_ you call friends, tonight." he said to me, double-tongued, giving me a fake smile.

„You see, Blaise, I've made up my mind and left the _riff-raff _behind to join your little party in this...this _exquisite_ establishment." I looked around with a disgusted expression on my face.

„Where is _he_?" I hissed in plain language.

„Who?" he drawled, giving me a nasty look, while he lighted a cigarette and took a deep drag.

„You know exactly who I mean!" I said, turning around to head for the table, without looking at him again.

„Heads up, chick, as you don't have a watchdog with you tonight, do you? " Blaise snarled as I left. I didn't answer.

Then I saw him. He sat on a plushy red sofa in the corner, Pansy Parkinson clinging to him. He had a weird expression on his face. I could see him twiddle with Parkinson's blouse clumsily while she anxiously turned to his crotch, opening his waist belt. His mates were smirking at the scene. I built up in front of the two of them, they didn't notice me. Crabbe nudged Draco with his elbow. He looked up at me and let off Parkinson immediately.

„Ally, darling. What are you doing here?" he slurred, trying to get up from the sofa. His hand slipped off the backrest several times. Crabbe and Tom – his bodyguard whom I hadn't noticed before – helped him up. He staggered towards me, banging his shin against the coffee table in front of the sofa, several glasses and bottles were tilting over.

I could see Parkinson adjusting her blouse, licking her lips, trying not to look at me. Draco's mates turned away, too. He spread his arms and tried to hug me, in one hand he was holding a tumbler with what looked like Firewhiskey.

He was a mess. His hair was dishevelled and there were several large stains on his white shirt. His face was all sweaty and I could see several marks of lipstick on his cheeks and throat. I could smell the alcohol in his breath when he drew nearer, looking glass-eyed at me. He swayed into my arms and slumped down, putting his head on my shoulder. I thought I would collapse under his weight. Funnily enough I felt an urge to stroke Draco's back. Tom pulled him up slightly.

„Don't you think he's had more than enough for tonight?" I hissed at Tom. Draco looked as if he was to pass out in his arms. „Why didn't you bring him home?" I went on, worriedly looking at Draco. Somehow I wasn't mad at him but rather worried. Tom didn't answer.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Blaise talking to Sindy – both were glaring at me. I heard them saying something like _'lightweight_'. Pansy had turned to Goyle, they were snogging. I turned my head in disgust.

Suddenly I heard Draco hiccoughing. He turned his face to me, his eyes were blood-shot.

„I love you Ally... But why are you such a _prude_?" he asked, his speech slurred by alcohol.

With the word _prude_ several heads turned – staring at us. I could hear his mates roaring with laughter.

He hiccoughed again.

„You know I need sex. Like the air to breathe..." he went on. The whole scene nauseated me.

„But-but-but y-y-you won't give it to me...Sindy does, whenever I want it! Always!" he slurred.

„That's why I don't know..." he reeled, Tom tightened his grip on him.

„What is it you don't know?" I asked him calmly. Now several people were standing around us, listening.

„I-I-I don't knowwwwww...if I can marry you. Your brother is right...nooooooo he's wrooong, it's not me... who isn't the right one for you, but it's you that isn't the right one for meeee." he mumbled, almost toppling over.

He had said it, I felt my heart sink. I could see Blaise, Sindy and Pansy smirking at his last sentence.

„I will return to Sindy. I want to have kids with her...got meeee?" he went on, hiccoughing harder now.

I felt like running away now, but I wouldn't let him get away with this. I would fight like a lioness. That's why I dissembled my feelings.

„Let's talk about this tomorrow, alright?" I said to him calmly. „For now I think we should go home, Draco." The people were still glaring at us.

I took his arm and ordered Tom to help me to get Draco out of here.

Together we were finally able to drag him to the entrance. I feared paparazzi to turn up at any moment. They would be having a field day with the whole scene.

Suddenly I heard Draco retching and burping. And then he was sick explosively. Tom and I struggled hard to hold him.

Draco gave a choked moan, then he retched and was sick again. I could hear him coughing and gasping for air only before he was sick once more. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, the looks of it almost made me vomit too, I tried hard to keep him from falling over again.

„How many drinks did he have?" I asked Tom lividly.

„How shall we get him to his penthouse in this condition? I don't know if apparition works..."

„He's come here by car anyway." Tom mumbled, pointing at the black saloon car. Then he looked down at his besmirched shoes, frowning.

„You should have kept him from getting _that_ drunk." I said to him sternly, while Draco doubled over, retching again.

We managed to drag him over to the car with the help of Steve – his driver – who had hurried over. When I opened the door of the car, Draco collapsed like a house of cards.

I got inside and sat next to him. He placed his head on my shoulder and breathed heavily.

Steve handed me the champagne cooler.

„Just to be prepared...!" he said, winking.

„Thanks!" I replied, winking too. „To his place, please." I went on, stroking Draco's head gently.

He moaned.

When Steve started the engine, Draco hiccoughed again.

_'Here we go again!'_ I thought, rolling my eyes, while I quickly held the champagne cooler in front of Draco's face.

I could hear him retch again, so I wound down the side window to let in some fresh air.

I wondered when it would end, but to my regret it got worse as we drove the sinuous street to London. I patted his back gently and asked Steve to stop the car. I opened the door.

„Do you want to get out, to get some fresh air?" I asked Draco. He nodded weakly. I could see the dark circles around his eyes. His face was paler than usual.

„No! Make it stop! Please!" he whined. I had the feeling that he was getting sober a little.

„Oh no! You've made your bed, now you must lie in it, my dear!" I said, arching an eyebrow, grinning.

„But I hate it...It's coming again..." he whined, clinging to the champagne cooler, airing his belly once more.

After that he got better slowly and we were able to drive to London uneventfully.

* * *

When he finally lay in his bed, I said goodbye.

„Ally, I,...please stay." he said, still drunk.

„I can't, Draco." I replied, smiling at him. „Let's talk tomorrow." I went on, waving to him before I apparated to my flat.

* * *

Finally he had let the cat out of the bag.

He had cheated on me with us being together not more than a few weeks. How dare he cheating on _me_? I felt crestfallen. All his friends knew. I was so happy that I had refrained from having sex with him. I thought of my father and his weird view of keeping up the family honour. But now I was happy that I hadn't given in this time.

But I wouldn't be backing down. I wouldn't make it easy for them to be together. I would fight for him.

My thoughts from earlier this evening were long-forgotten. All I wanted to do was to outplay this _blonde bombshell_.

He was mine!

I opened the door to the shower cubicle and took a long hot shower, to wash off the pain, the humiliation...and the anger.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourteen: Bronze silk**

When I woke up the next morning, the events of the eve were still present in my mind. He had cheated on me. I still couldn't believe it. I wanted to talk to him once more – when he was sober again. But I feared that the barrier inside of him would be up again then.

For now, I didn't want to talk to him or even see him. For now, I've had it.

The dress maker would come to my place around noon.

I had invited my mother and Victoria to join me. First of all I had thought about telling them what had happened yesterday, but then I had made up my mind. I wanted to save face. That's why I wanted to keep the preparations going. It was part of my plan.

After a copious breakfast and a nice long shower I turned to my owl. It hooted excitedly.

I wrote letters to Ginny and Hermione, describing the events at Hogsmeade in detail. I asked them for a date on Sunday. Then I folded the two pieces of parchment and attached it to the owl's leg. It nibbled my finger softly. I stroked it gently and told it to deliver the letters as soon as possible. It took off immediately.

I went to the kitchen to get me some orange juice. When I returned to the living room I saw a tawny owl sitting outside the window. Quickly I opened it and took the letter attached to its leg. It took off again.

I closed the window and went to the sofa. I wondered who had sent me this letter and unfolded it.

I read:

_Ally,_

_I wonder if you'd like to meet me at the small coffeehouse on Diagon Alley on Monday around 3. I have some problems with the Muggle EU-Law, maybe you can help me?_

_See you..._

_Andrew_

I smiled. It was from Andrew. He was one of my fellow students. We had been in a study group together not so long ago and had got along very well with each other. Monday was ok for me, it was a good chance to check if I had figured out the whole subject properly.

I prepared an answer for him – I would send it off when my owl would return.

_'Well, well, there are plenty more fish in the sea!'_ I thought and returned to my orange juice, grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco had finally taken a shower. When he looked at his face in the mirror he gulped. He looked horrible. His face was paler than ever and he had really dark circles around his eyes. Not to talk of the headache. It was just annoying. He moaned. Why did he have to drink that much? Alcohol...phew, just the very thought of it made his stomach do a little flip again. He swallowed dryly once more and shuffled to the living room.

He ordered his house-elf to bring him a potion that would alleviate his headache.

Then he tried to remember what had happened yesterday. He couldn't recall much. All he knew was that they had gone to _The Wolf's Nest _and that Pansy had clung to him as always. Blaise had said something about making him forget all his worries. He had got angry when he had realised that Blaise had brought Sindy.

Sindy. He didn't want to meet her again. For him she was history...that is what he had thought. But every time he saw her again...there would be this feeling of lust again...

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and moaned – he had forgot his headache. He growled.

He tried to recall more of the evening, but had to admit, that he had a major blackout. Had he drunk _that_ much?

He called Tom who appeared at the living room immediately. He asked him to tell him what had happened at _The Wolf's Nest_ yesterday.

When Tom had finally finished, Draco put his head in his hands and moaned.

„Damn it! What's got into me?" he said to himself.

„Do you think Alessia will break up?" he asked Tom who shrugged.

„Actually, to me, she seemed quite calm the whole time..." Tom finally answered.

„I have to apologise as soon as possible. I have to talk to her – today." Draco said and scribbled a short note on a piece of parchment.

„Please bring this to her place and send her my regards. Good lord, what have I done...?" he run his hands through his hair in despair while Tom left the living room.

* * *

As arranged the dress maker arrived at my flat around noon. My mother and Victoria were already there.

He showed us several patterns of cloth.

I didn't like a single one.

My mother and Vic were all excited.

I rolled my eyes.

At last the dress maker showed me a pattern of elegant bronze silk and said that it would match my hair and complexion perfectly. I agreed.

Then I had to get undressed for him to take my measurements. I looked around bored. My mother and Vic thought I was nervous because of the upcoming reception, but I knew they were wrong.

When there was a knock at my front door, Vic ran off quickly, saying:

„I'll take care of it! Don't move!"

I didn't notice that it was Tom who had knocked on the front door, leaving a letter from Draco for me. Vic had thrown it on the counter of the kitchen and returned to the living room.

I was caught in my thoughts once more.

_'He cheated! He cheated! I will fight like a lioness – that's for sure! I don't hate him, but I want him __to suffer. I hope he suffers already, he surely does, regarding what happened yesterday... '_

I grinned.

_'I hope he has a real bad hangover!'_

„Alright, the dress will be ready for a final try-on on Tuesday next week, Ms De Russo. Anything else, please?" the voice of the dress maker jerked me out of my thoughts. In the end I still wasn't sure whether to break up with Draco or not.

„Uh, well, thank you. No, I think were done." I smiled and looked at my mother questioningly.

„We'll have a separate appointment next week." my mother said, smiling at the dress maker.

„Well then, until next Tuesday, Ms De Russo! Good bye!" the dress maker said, bowing slightly. With a loud crack he had apparated.

* * *

Draco was still thinking hard about the whole situation. He loved Alessia. That was at least what he believed. But he also had the feeling that he was addicted to Sindy. She always knew what he wanted.

But Alessia was the right woman for him. She knew the rules. She was a pure-blood, too. She was the only person on the whole wide world that would really understand him. She had gone through the same. All these weird rules. All this coldness. Not showing your real feeling so that no one could tell you were weak. She was soothing to his oppressed soul.

But he was afraid of taking responsibility.

Marriage – this was all so final.

It made him sick.

He took a deep breath. What was he supposed to do?

He was torn completely. He couldn't hurt Alessia on the one hand, but he wasn't able to forget Sindy on the other hand.

He wasn't as spineless and cocky as he was characterised all the time. He had feelings, of course he had. The only problem was to show them properly. He wanted to save face. He _was_ a Malfoy and he'd always be.

He furrowed his brow.

Good Lord, he thought, let me make the right decision!

He chewed over the whole thing for another hour and came to a decision finally:

He would marry Alessia – but he had to try to keep away from Sindy – otherwise he knew that he would fall for her again.

* * *

My mother was showing me loads of old jewellery. She said that it was mandatory to wear some of the family jewellery at the reception. I chose the diadem. It was gorgeous.

After that Vic massaged my neck.

„Ally, calm down!" she said.

„Maybe it's a good idea to go and get a massage next week. I can feel that you're just totally tensed up. What about next Tuesday? Afterwards we'll go to the dress maker for the final try-on. What do you think?" Vic asked with a side glance at my mother.

„That's fine with me, Vic!" I replied.

„When are your finals?" she went on.

„In about two months. I look forward to working afterwards." I replied curtly.

„Well then, are you sure that's what Draco's planning for you? Oh, I remember when I married Marc. He didn't want me to go to work. It's just the rules, you know. I was offered a profitable job at the Ministry. He made me reject it." Victoria went on with another side glance at my mother, looking quite frustrated.

„Uh, Victoria, you know how Marc thinks about all these rules. He has a real conservative attitude towards them. All he wants is the best for you, that's what you always have to keep in mind. He wouldn't want anyone to suggest he couldn't afford to allow you to be a housewife." my mother said tartly, taking another sip of her tea, pursing her lips priggishly.

I rolled my eyes.

„How could I ever forget?" Vic answered huffily.

„So you think Draco will allow me to do job-hunting after graduation?" I asked.

„I think you should just wait and see what happens." my mother replied curtly.

„And now I think we should talk about the guest list for a moment. Your father is waiting for me at home."

With one wave of her wand a large roll of parchment appeared on the coffee table. I saw a long list of names on it. My parents had invited at least 300 guests.

„Are Hermione and my other friends invited, too?" I asked.

„Well that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I thought you wouldn't mind to do a separate party for your close friends. It's just that there will be so many business friends of your father..." my mother replied dryly.

„I get it, mum!" I said sulkily. „I'm sure you don't mind if I invite Harry Potter at least?"

„Uh, I'm pleased to meet him at your reception!" she replied quickly.

_'Here we go again! It's all about the who is who.'_ I thought.

„We'll send him an owl with the invitation, tonight. I've arranged the guest list with Mr Malfoy's mother. She's still at her summer residence at Southern France, but she'll return next week." my mother went on.

I scanned the names on the list. Suddenly a certain name caught my eye:

'_Sindy Mos and guest_'

it said. I clenched my fist.

„Alessia, what's the matter?" my mother asked stiffly.

„Mother, I don't want this woman to join my reception. I insist on disinviting her!" I said, gritting my teeth.

„But, Alessia, she's worked for your father's company. She did several advertising campaigns for him." my mother said, giving me a confused look.

„I have my reasons for this! Do it, mother, please! I don't want her to show up at my reception! If she does... I'll _leave_!" I said sharply.

„Suit yourself!" she replied dryly. „We'll see, I'll talk to your father about this tonight. Any further suggestions?"

„No!" Victoria and I replied.

„Well then, I'll see the two of you for tea on Sunday. Please bring Mr Malfoy, Alessia." my mother said and got up.

I felt my heart sink.

I hugged my mother and said goodbye. Then she apparated with a loud crack.

„See you, dear!" Victoria hugged me and apparated too.

* * *

_'Bring Mr Malfoy! Damn it!'_ I thought and felt my insides cramp, shaking my head in disbelief. I wondered if I'd bring him on Sunday or not. I would have to think about this again. I was sure I'd find a fine excuse for his absence.

Then I realised that my owl had finally returned. I took the letters from Hermione and Ginny off its leg and attached the parchment for Andrew on it.

„Off you go again!" I whispered. It hooted and took off once more.

Ginny and Hermione wanted to meet me for breakfast on Sunday. Ginny had invited us to the Burrow. I smiled.

Then I went to the kitchen to get me an apple. When I wanted to leave I caught a glimpse of the envelope on the counter. I recognised the emblem on it immediately.

_'Malfoy!' _

I took the envelope and ripped it to pieces without reading the letter and threw the paper shavings into the flames of the fireplace angrily...I watched the flickering flames burn it.

* * *

At home, Draco wondered when he'd receive my answer. Tom had returned hours ago. He wasn't sure what to make of it...

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifteen: A long day of truth and a pack of lies**

I didn't have much sleep that night. Somehow the events at Hogsmeade haunted me the whole night. I could see his face throughout my dreams and he was saying these nasty, painful sentences again and again and again...

„_I will return to Sindy. I want to have kids with her...got me?"_

„_I love you Ally... But why are you such a prude?"_

„_I don't know if I can marry you. Your brother is wrong, it's not me who isn't the right one for you, but it's you that isn't the right one for me." _

„_I will return to Sindy. I want to have kids with her...got me?"_

„_... whenever I want it..."_

„_I will return to Sindy. I want to have kids with her...got me?"_

„_I love you Ally... But why are you such a prude?"_

„_I will return to Sindy. I want to have kids with her...got me?"_

„_... whenever I want it..."_

„_... whenever I want it..."_

„_I don't know if I can marry you. Your brother is wrong, it's not me who isn't the right one for you, but it's you that isn't the right one for me." _

„_... whenever I want it..."_

I covered my ears with my hands. Funnily enough I thought this was how I could block out his voice from my head. But it wouldn't stop. I felt tears running down my face.

I turned my head quickly. I felt as if he lingered my bedroom. I felt like going mad.

„No!" I shook my head. „I don't want to hear this anymore!" I screamed. I cried out all the pain in me. It seemed to me that these wounds wouldn't heal...

_'Blimey! I love him! Why doesn't he understand? Why does he hurt me so much?'_

Tears wouldn't stop falling from my face. Finally I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I exited the shower cubicle I had decided to floo to his place and talk to him. I couldn't stand this horrible feeling inside anymore. I needed certainty now.

I went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast but the hole situation definitely had spoiled my appetite. Half-heartedly I chewed my cereals and left behind most of it in the end. Disgustedly I took a last mouthful of coffee and went to the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo Powder.

„Draco's penthouse!" I called and was gone.

* * *

_'Gosh, this really was a horrible night!'_ Draco thought.

He had been lying in his bed wide awake for almost the whole night. He had been agonising about _one_ woman. And that – that was for sure – was not very Malfoy_ish_ at all!

He just hadn't been able to shake off the damn question, why she hadn't answered his letter. What was wrong with her? She had been a Gryffindor. Gryffindors always fight for their right...always. They were the brave ones. But where was she? Where was his lioness? He was totally confused.

And then there had been this strange feeling that she was lingering his bedroom. He hadn't been able to get rid of her voice in his head.

_"It's fun for you, isn't it? Playing with me...Just next in line, that's what I am for you, right?"_

_"Seems you've learned your lesson well from your father! You're only the same notorious liar as he was! I can't believe it! You do this the whole time...saying 'I love you' to every girl who wants to believe you... without even batting an eye, don't you?"_

_"...that's what I am for you..."_

_"...You're only the same notorious liar as he was!..."_

He could still hear her words in his head. He shook it to get rid of it but it wouldn't fade.

He leaned back and took a deep breath. He was sitting on his balcony and felt the cold air twiddle his hair. Finally he got up and walked inside.

He wanted to talk to her. But first of all he needed a cup of coffee and something to eat. Then he would try to floo to her place. Maybe she had blocked her fireplace.

Almost immediately his house-elf appeared with a cup of coffee, toast and some fruit salad. It placed the platter on the coffee table in the living room. Draco took a mouthful of coffee and bit absentmindedly into a piece of toast. He put down the toast. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

„Gosh darn it! What's wrong with me?" he said aloud.

Then there was a puff and a large cloud of ash was coming out of his fireplace. Appalled he jumped up from the sofa to see that _she_ was standing in front of him.

* * *

„Alessia!" was all he could say.

„Draco!" I replied, brushing off some ash from my jacket.

He looked at me with these breathtaking eyes. I gasped.

_'Here we go again! He should definitely wear a warning!'_ I thought.

„How are you?" he went on.

„Fine, thank you. How are you?" I answered.

He drew nearer, I backed off a little. I felt tears rise in my eyes.

_'No, I won't cry! Not now!' _I thought.

And then there was this urge to hug and kiss him again. I felt it to the smallest fiber of my body. I took a deep breath.

He stood there, stony-faced. I couldn't even read his eyes. Would he tell me that he'd break off? I got scared.

_'No, don't do it? I love you more then my life! Please don't!'_

Somehow I had the feeling that he could read my mind because he started to smile suddenly.

He held out his hand to me. I took it and felt this heat rising in me. I raised my eyes to his and locked on to his gaze. I felt my head swim. How was he doing this?

„Draco, we have to talk...now" I whispered.

„That's just what I wanted to suggest. Have a seat, please." he led me over to the sofa.

He touched my cheek with the palm of his hand and drew nearer again. I could smell his after shave and felt his breath on my lips.

_'Gosh, he's jinxed me!'_

I cleared my throat.

„Draco, please!" I said curtly, leaning back a little against the urge inside of me.

„Sure!" he replied, leaning back too, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

„Did you get my letter?" he asked.

„Yes, but I didn't read it." I replied.

„Why?"

„I don't know. Maybe I wasn't interested in what you had to say..." I gave him a provoking look.

_'There is my lioness again!'_

„Why?" he asked once more.

„Stop playing cat and mouse with me!" I said sternly, glaring at him.

„There you go..." he drawled.

„I want us to talk about you and me, and about what happened at Hogsmeade the day before yesterday." I hissed.

„Alright..."

„Draco. Don't go on like that!" I said, giving him a threatening look.

He leaned back again and grinned cockily.

_'There it was, his little wildcat!' _

He stared at me not even saying a single word. And there was this cheeky smile on his face. It made me want to freak out immediately. I took another deep breath. I wouldn't loose my temper. I wouldn't begrudge him this triumph.

„Let's talk!" I started a new attempt on him.

Oh, I felt like strangling him. Now! He still sat there, grinning and staring at me.

_'She is so beautiful when she is that furious.' _he thought.

„What are you aiming to achieve with this behaviour?" I asked him, staring at him, too. It seemed that he wanted to carry this to an extreme.

He still didn't answer. All I could see was that his eyes were flickering a little.

„Alright!" I said and got up, sighing.

„It was nice to get to know you! All the best, you _fucking git_!" I went on, screaming the last two words, and hurried over to the fireplace. I was boiling with rage now.

He had done it again. No one could infuriate me like he would.

Every time we were together there was this explosion of emotions inside of me.

Maybe I got this angry because I loved him so much? - I didn't know.

But now I would leave! – Forever? I wasn't sure...

With these thoughts swirling in my head I reached the fireplace. I grabbed some of the Floo Powder and stepped inside...

„To my ..." I screamed, throwing the Floo Powder on the bottom plate of the fireplace.

Within a split second I felt him dragging me off the fireplace. I gasped.

He turned me around and kissed me impetuously. I moaned but finally gave in. I was trapped once more.

This man was just driving me crazy!

I tried to withdraw gently. He wouldn't let me. His hands were all over my body. I moaned. He was a good kisser. Who knew? Just kidding...

Suddenly he stopped and said:

„Alright, let's talk...now!"

I rolled my eyes.

We sat on the sofa and talked and talked and talked the whole day long. Even though it had felt as if we had known each other forever right from the beginning, there were still so much things left to discover. Especially our childhood had been quite similar.

Draco tried to explain everything.

„So what is this all about Sindy? Did you have sex with her since you proposed to me? Do you still love her?" I felt him hedging at my questions.

„Alessia, I'm sorry for what happened,...you know I was all drunk..."

„Actually you were _dead_ drunk...I know it, I was there. Remember? I'm sure you don't, you almost passed out." I said, winking. He blushed slightly.

He assured me once more that Sindy was history – definitely. I _knew_ he was lying! But I didn't tell him.

I didn't tell him that I would meet Andrew on Monday. I didn't tell him about the invitation for tea tomorrow.

_'What goes around comes around!'_ I thought slyly.

He apologised for Pansy clinging to him. He apologised for his behaviour at Hogsmeade.

„Well, it's easier to forgive than forget!" I said to him, arching a brow.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I knew he couldn't fool me this time.

„I love you, Ally! I knew it the moment I saw you at Hogsmeade. I knew that you are _the One_." he said.

„I know!" I replied curtly. „I _think_ I love you, too." I smirked.

Finally we agreed on daring to tackle marriage. He drew me into a hug and kissed me. I closed my eyes and gave myself up to it. I felt the want for more grow in me.

_'Not yet! Time isn't ripe yet. True love can wait!'_ I reminded myself and grinned.

„What's about the preparations for the reception next week?" he asked me.

„They go like clockwork." I replied. „Yesterday the dress maker was at my place to take my measurements. The dress will be stunning. I'll get you a matching tie. Regarding the guest list our mothers seem to have arranged everything."

„So another man saw you having hardly got a stitch on? Couldn't he have used magic?" he said sulkily.

„Yes! And no!" I replied, grinning.

„It was you that wasn't there to _protect_ me!" I went on in a fake pernickety voice. „You were sleeping it off, huh!" I teased him.

„Uh, don't remind me of this. The night was horrible. I had to pray to the porcelain god a few more times. And the headache the next morning was killing me!" he replied, a disgusted look on his face.

„Blaise was right. You seem to be a lightweight." I teased.

„Oooooh, just you wait, chick, just you wait!" he growled. I screamed and soon after giggled as he tickled me.

„By the way, are you hungry?" he suddenly asked me.

„To be true – I'm starving..." I replied.

With one click of his finger his house-elf appeared and soon after served dinner.

„Enjoy!" he smiled at me.

„You too!" I replied with a deep look in his eyes.

He smiled and turned to his meal.

_'He was such a good actor. And I was still seeking revenge. He had hurt me. There had happened so much that time can't erase. The pain was still too real.' _I felt like crying once again and slightly grimaced with pain. I tried to compose myself immediately.

„Are you alright?" Draco suddenly asked. He must've seen it. „Is the food not to your taste?"

„No, I'm fine, thank you!" I replied stiffly.

Finally we went over to his bedroom after a long day of truth and a pack of lies.

„I'm glad we've discussed this matter finally." he said, when we were lying in his bed next to each other.

„Me, too." I said, staring at the ceiling. It was enchanted and showed a wonderful starry sky now.

„I'm glad you'll be my wife soon." he went on shifting on his side of the bed.

„Me too..." I said

_'...and due to "the rules" I'll have plenty of time to give you and that blonde bombshell a hard time if you faff around once more.' _I finished the sentence in my head.

„I love you." he said, turning to me.

„I love you too!" I replied and to tell the truth I really ment it from the bottom of my heart.

I turned to him and snuggled against his chest. He kissed my hair and I kissed his throat, inhaling the odour of his skin. _'I love you! I really do!'_ I thought. _'But how could you do this to me?'_

_'Seems she has bought the story. I love her. I really do, but I still can't forget Sindy...I have to keep away from her and then everything is going to be alright.'_ he thought while he kissed my hair. He took a deep breath.

_'I'm in a fix...' _both of us thought._  
_

Soon after we fell asleep...

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers. I'm glad you like my story! xoxo**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixteen: Mental**

When I woke up the next morning Draco was still asleep. I turned to him and gazed at him for at least half an hour. I loved his pale face and his hair. I brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into his face gently. He stirred slightly. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He muttered.

With a side glance at the alarm clock I jumped up and tried to pull away his blanket.

„Rise and shine, darling!" I called in a gleeful voice.

„A little sleepyhead you are, aren't you?" I went on. He growled angrily and lifted his head a little. I saw him squinting. I twitched the blanket once more. Growling again he seized my wrists and tried to draw me under his blanket. I roared with laughter.

„No, Draco, I can't. I have a date..." I said.

„Only five minutes." I heard his dozy voice from somewhere under the blankets. I gave in. He drew me nearer, our bodies were touching and I could feel that it wasn't the _whole_ Draco that was all dozy. _Something_ was wide awake. I grinned and snuggled up to him under the blanket, kissing him softly. He moaned. We lay there like this for a while. Finally I withdrew from his embrace and walked over to the bathroom.

Suddenly he raised his head from under the blankets and asked,

„Who's your date?"

„No one to be jealous of..." I replied dryly without turning my head and grinned.

„Alessia, darling, I'm your fiancé. I have the _right_ to be jealous whenever I want to. You know me, I'm a Malfoy!" he said in a fake stern voice and grinned.

„Awww, dearest fiancé. There will be only Ginny, Hermione and me. There won't be a single male creature coming up to me – except Ginny's owl maybe...May I go, please?" I said in a fake sweet tone.

„Off you go!" he screamed and stormed out of the bed – all naked. I screamed and ran to the bathroom, slamming its door shut, leaning against it, smiling.

Soon after he knocked at the door, joggling the doorknob.

„Ally, open the fucking door! I've got to see a man about a dog! Now!"

I giggled while I opened the door to exit and he went inside.

I hurried to get ready. When Draco left the bathroom again – still naked - I kissed him.

„Bye, darling!" I whispered.

„Bye, Ally. Will I see you later?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. I hadn't told him about tea this afternoon.

„See you tonight." I finally said.

„Tonight? What are you _doing_ the whole day? Chicks!" he said, arching a brow at me.

I kissed him once more and apparated, grinning.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny and – to my surprise – Ron and Harry were already waiting for me. I hugged them all and took a seat. Ginny waved her wand and the cup in front of me filled with coffee. I helped myself to some toast.

„Well, what's up, Ally? Are you and _Master Malfoy_ still engaged?" Hermione asked nosily.

„Yes..." I drawled and somewhat sounded like good old Professor Snape

„But the 'incidents' at Hogsmeade were quite nasty, weren't they? From what I read..." Ginny said.

„Yes, but I think I _can_ forgive him." I went on, winking.

„Oh, come on, Ally! Don't you tantalise us any longer." Ron nagged.

I grinned

„Alright, alright! There you go..." I said.

I told them everything about Hogsmeade and _The Wolf's Nest_.

About Parkinson and Sindy Mos.

About our discussion of yesterday.

About my plans and that I thought that Draco was lying to me.

When I finished, they all glared at me.

„Blimey, Ally, I always knew that you'd show this cocky git who's wearing the pants!" Ron said gleefully. „Wicked!"

„I didn't expect him to be such a _lightweight_...," Ginny muttered.

„I wasn't surprised to hear that Parkinson was there too. But isn't she married?" Hermione wondered.

„I'd advise you to be alert. I still have the feeling that Malfoy is a tough one, let alone Zabini. I wouldn't have thought he is _that_ double-faced." Harry said, looking slightly worried.

„Don't worry, Harry, I'll be alright. Word!" I smiled at him.

„...ewww, and this Mos woman. I always hated her. She's such a bitch!" Ginny went on.

„Yes, I'll have an eye on her in particular." I replied.

„Well, let's change the subject. When are you going to marry Lavender, Ron?"

Ron blushed, all eyes set on him now.

* * *

In the afternoon I directly apparated to my parent's house from The Burrow.

Of course my mother asked where _Mr Malfoy_ was. I told her that he was prevented for any reason. It appeared to me she believed me.

I took a seat at the table, Marc and Vic were there too.

„Where's Dad?" I asked them.

„In the office." Marc replied.

„On Sunday?" I went on.

„Well, an urgent call, I believe." he said, bored.

My mother had left the room for some reason.

All of a sudden Marc hissed,

„Is Malfoy still sleeping it off, huh?"

„I'm sorry? I don't see your point!" I replied sharply.

„He's been quite a mess at Hogsmeade lately. Remember?" he went on in an aggressive tone.

„Marc, I don't know what's wrong with you lately." I tried to draw off the attention from the Hogsmeade subject.

„I think I'm only just the way I always am..." he replied. „But you still haven't answered my question, Ally."

„As always? Really? I don't think so! But to get back to your initial question: I've told you, I don't know what you mean at all!" I said as calmly as possible and looked at Victoria.

She sat next to Marc and shrugged, looking puzzled.

„Don't lie to me, little sister." he went on, scowling at me.

I gulped.

„I'd never do that!" I lied.

„Actually, you did so right now." he said.

I swallowed dryly again.

„You have been seen at Hogsmeade!" he went on.

„Who has seen me?" I replied.

„That's none of your business!" he snapped.

„You think so?" I asked, arching a brow.

Ignoring my last comment he went on,

„You have been seen, your fiancé has been seen - full-stop! Does his behaviour seem adequate to you? Really? Getting drunk like this! I don't think so; anyway I don't care what other people think of him. But I can assure you that I _care_ what other people think of you and our family, got me?" he said in a low and dangerous voice.

„He discredits our family's name with his obscene behaviour. He has been seen making out with other women. You deem this appropriate? DO YOU?" he spat.

All I could do was glare at him defiantly.

„Marc, get a grip!" Victoria said, touching his forearm to calm him.

He shook off her hand.

„Vic, you shut up when I'm talking! Do I make myself clear?" he glared at her.

Vic and I gasped.

I was disgusted about _his_ behaviour.

„You're mental!" I said to him, averting my face.

„Lord have mercy upon us Rita Skeeter hasn't got wind of this!" he went on.

„What is going on here?" I suddenly heard my mother say.

„Nothing!" Marc said coolly.

My face was red like a beet. I took a deep breath, trying to regain composure.

„Look who we have got here then." my mother said pointing towards the door of the living room.

I turned my head and my mouth fell open. My face must have got even redder if this was possible. Heat rose in me. I could feel sweat on my forehead.

„Good afternoon!" Draco said, giving me a nasty look. He pecked me on the cheek, squeezing my shoulder with a vice-like grip; I almost wailed.

„Ah, Malfoy. Good to see you again!" Marc said and patted Draco's shoulder.

„HUH?" I shook my head in disbelief and left for the bathroom while Draco was hugging Victoria.

I could feel him monitoring me. I heard him say that he got held up.

* * *

I closed the door to the bathroom behind me and locked it. I leaned against it and panted for air. I was trembling. I slumped down to the floor and leaned my head against the tiled wall – my face was burning. I swallowed dryly and kneaded my forehead.

_'I'm in a complete mess now!'_ I thought.

I took several deep breaths and got up. I walked over to the washbasin and looked into the mirror. My face was sweaty. I turned on the tap and let some cold water run over my hands. This definitely was a sticky situation.

_'Keep cool, Ally! Don't chicken out now!'_ I thought.

I sighed and turned off the tap. With a last glance at the mirror I opened the door and returned to the living room.

* * *

„Alessia, dear, are you alright?" my mother asked when I entered the living room.

„Sure!" I answered when I took the chair next to Draco.

I felt heat raising in me again. I nervously squirmed in my chair. Then I felt Draco putting his hand on my forearm. I felt thunderstruck, it felt like electricity floating through my body. He looked at me and smirked. I stared at him wide-eyed. His eyes were of a dark grey shade now. I swallowed.

„Anything new about the reception?" Marc asked.

I shook my head.

My mother took another sip of her tea and told him that I had chosen to wear the diadem for the reception. I prayed for the afternoon to be over soon.

Suddenly I heard Draco say that he had to leave now. He got up. All eyes were on me now.

„Alessia, don't you accompany Mr Malfoy? Don't forget your father and I requested the two of you to spend your everyday life together." my mother said.

„How could I forget?" I replied sulkily and got up too.

„Alright, Malfoy, be good! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Marc said to Draco, drawing him into a _hug_!

My mouth fell open and I felt paralysed.

_'He's definitely mental!'_ I thought.

To my surprise Draco played along.

Victoria hugged me and whispered: „I'll see you on Tuesday! I'll pick you up at your place."

„Yes, I'll see you, too!" I replied, pecking her on the cheeks.

Then Draco took my hand and apparated us to his penthouse – against my wishes.

* * *

We stood in his living room. I felt that he was beside himself with rage and gave him a frightened side glance.

„Well, well." he said, turning my head to his face by squeezing my chin toughly.

Then he pushed me hard against a wall. I released a sharp breath as my head banged against it.

He drew nearer and grabbed my face again. I could feel his body close to mine.

„Draco. That hurts me!" I whined.

„That's what it's supposed to be." he barked at me.

I sobbed.

„I don't know what you're up to, darling, but _I_ want this to work. Do I make myself clear?" he said, his face close to mine. I could feel his breath. He was trembling slightly.

„Yes." I replied, panting. I tried to turn my face away from his but he tightened his grip. I felt a tear running down my cheek.

„Then why are you lying right to my face, huh?" he hissed.

„Look who's talking!" I spat. He looked at me, appalled, loosening his grip slightly. I shook my head fiercely to get rid of his grip.

„AND NOW LET GO OF ME! You're a _man_, aren't you? I thought something like this seems far beneath you! You're a _Malfoy_! Is this _the rules_ too? Manhandling your wife-to-be? That's going too far!" I screamed, trying to push him away.

Without a warning I slapped him hard in the face.

He backed off immediately, touching his cheek. He looked at me, wide-eyed. Then he ran his hand over his cheek absentmindedly.

* * *

_'What have I done?'_ he thought. _'How could I go berserk like this?'_

He'd _never_ mistreat or hurt a woman_. _He'd _never_ mistreat or hurt Ally. She was his life, his everything. He had definitely been completely out of his mind slashing at her like this. He felt embarrassment rise inside. She was right, _that_ had absolutely been beneath him.

* * *

I stood there, staring at him, shaking my head in disbelief.

„Don't you ever do this to me again! You can be sure I'll leave you right away! What's wrong with all you guys? First Marc, now you... I don't get it. Keep your temper!" I said, looking at him in bewilderment.

„Ally, please! I'm really sorry, I...I really lost my temper!" Draco said, looking embarrassed.

„Really? You don't say!" I furrowed my brow.

I conjured up a tumbler with Firewhiskey and downed it. Then I looked at him again.

„I think I might get an early night today, _darling_! If you will excuse me now." I said stiffly and went to the bedroom.

Draco watched me walking by, stony-faced.

* * *

I knew that he would never want to hurt me. I knew that he didn't want to hurt me today. It was only his stupid pride and he had been blinded by rage. I knew that he wanted to prevail. It was his duty to do so. That's what _the rules _said. He had imbibed it from his infancy, just like Marc. He was a Malfoy. He had been born to dominate and he would stick to his principles. Always. He had been taught to shut down emotionally. But that didn't mean he didn't have emotions. Of course he had. They had burst out of him today.

Maybe he felt like me:

I loved him so much and that is why I hated him so much for hurting me. He made me feel like I've never felt before. I had thought about running away from him, but if I were to leave him I think I would die.

_'Draco, I love you! You've stolen my heart!'_ I thought while I stared at the enchanted ceiling.

* * *

Soon after I fell asleep.

When I woke once, I realised that Draco wasn't there. I went to the livingroom and saw that he was sleeping on the sofa.

_'Well-behaved...sometimes!'_ I thought and returned to the bedroom.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Seventeen: Truce**

I flooed to my flat before Draco woke up the next morning.

I wanted him to make the first move regarding our reconciliation. I knew that it would be hard for him, but if he really was in love with me he would do it.

* * *

In the afternoon I apparated to Diagon Alley. To my surprise the paparazzi had let go of me a little, so Tom wasn't with me. But I wore sunglasses, just in case.

Andrew was already waiting for me. He hugged me and we went to the suggested coffeehouse.

Soon after the small table was littered with books about the Muggle Law of the European Union and rolls of parchment.

„Ally, I don't get it. What's this European Union? Is it a federal government?" Andrew asked, he looked confused even though I had tried to explain it to him at least ten times.

„Alright, from the scratch again. The EU is an institution, constituting a legal order in international law for its Member States. By standardising the system of laws it wishes to guarantee social and economic benefit. ..." I said, taking another sip of my coffee.

We were discussing the subject for at least two hours. In the end I had the feeling that Andrew had almost figured it out.

„I'd recommend to read the essay of Antonio Hermes about the fundamentals of EU legislation. Additionally I'd advise you to read Chapter 8 in the book about Muggle Law Professor Clauses uses for his lectures. I think it explains the whole subject quite graphic." I said to Andrew.

„Thanks, Ally. I think I'll take another look at the book. Thanks for your patience. All in all Muggle Law doesn't seem that complicated to me, but Muggle EU Law? I just didn't get it." he replied.

„Do you already feel tense about the upcoming finals? I know I'll really be relieved when it's all over. I can't stand this any longer." Andrew went on.

„Me, too. Actually all the reading is getting on my nerves." I replied, exactly knowing what he ment.

After that we were having a chat about this and that for a while.

It was already eight when I looked down at my watch. The hours definitely had spun away.

„I'm sorry Andrew, but I have to go. Maybe we can meet again next week?" I said.

„OK, I'll accompany you back." he replied.

„That's nice, but you don't have to." I said, smiling.

„I insist on doing so!" he went on, smiling at me.

„Alright, but I won't ask you if you'd like to see my etchings, tonight." I replied, winking.

„Uh, of course not. Actually I'll be in your flat already anyway." he grinned. We both laughed.

„Well then, let's go!" I said.

We walked towards a side street of Diagon Alley together. There, Andrew took my hand and apparated us to my flat.

Within a split second we were standing face to face in my living room. Andrew's face was close to mine. I could feel his breath.

„Well then..." I said, backing out a little.

I had never noticed his stunning blue eyes.

„Uhm, alright, Alessia. Thanks for helping me..." he replied, drawing nearer.

I swallowed, then I hugged him.

Suddenly I felt him kissing my lips.

„Andrew, I,..." I said backing out again, touching my mouth right where he had kissed me.

„Alessia, I'm sorry..." he replied.

„Good evening. I was already waiting for you, Alessia." I heard from somewhere behind me.

I knew the voice immediately.

„Draco!" I said, taken aback.

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

„Don't you want to acquaint me with Mr...?" he asked me coolly.

„Sure, Draco this is Andrew, a fellow student. Andrew this is Draco, my fiancé." I said, my voice trembling slightly.

„Ah, nice to meet you, Draco." Andrew said cordially. „Alessia helped me to understand Muggle EU Law this afternoon."

„She did? How nice of her." Draco replied dryly, giving Andrew a fake smile.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Andrew looked down at the floor and finally said,

„Well, Alessia, I think I'll leave now...thanks for helping me..."

„You're welcome!" I said and hugged him again.

„See you soon!" I smiled.

Draco tightened his grip on my shoulder.

„Bye Draco, nice to meet you!" Andrew said.

„Bye!" Draco said stiffly.

With one loud crack Andrew apparated and I was alone with Draco.

Suddenly I felt numb inside.

„Well then, what's all this fuss about, Alessia?" he asked me.

„What do you mean? I've met a fellow student to help him understand Muggle law and talk about our upcoming finals. Is this forbidden, too?" I asked him tartly.

„No, but I don't like it seeing you being kissed by other men." he replied.

„He didn't kiss me, he only _pecked_ me amicably." I said.

„I don't like it – full-stop!" he went on.

„Draco, can we please stop this. I saw Parkinson mess around with your pants. I don't like seeing that too!" I replied.

He gave me a livid look.

„Uh, Draco, come on! I think I'm even with you now. Don't you think so? Let's forget about it and stop fighting the whole time. The reception will be on Friday. I want to enjoy it with you as my fiancé. Alright? _Truce_?" I went on.

I turned to him and kissed him, he joined in and started to explore my mouth. I closed my eyes and felt this heat rise inside again.

When I withdrew I said,

„Well, I take this for a 'yes'!"

He nodded. I gave him another quick kiss and went over to the kitchen.

„I'm starving!" I said.

„Let's eat out, tonight." he said.

„That's fine with me. Where do we go?" I asked, linking arms with him.

Soon after I found myself at Diagon Alley for the second time today to have dinner at a nice small restaurant with the man I loved.

* * *

We sat at breakfast the next morning when Vic turned up at my flat by apparition.

„Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you're not alone, Ally. Good morning, Draco, how are you?" Vic said, hugging both of us.

„I'm fine, thank you, Vic." Draco replied, smiling at her.

„What are you two doing today?" he went on.

„We are getting a massage as Alessia seems to be all tensed up. Afterwards we'll go to the dress maker for the final try-on." Vic said.

„You're tensed up? I didn't know that. Maybe you should go to the jacuzzi more often, darling." Draco said, turned to me. I saw his eyes flickering a little.

„Maybe you should give her a massage more often!" Vic said, winking.

„I think _this_ may be changed easily." he replied, stroking my back gently, grinning at Vic.

„Well then, have fun!" he went on.

„Ally, I'll be at MALFOY Inc. until the evening. Please, come to my place when you're finished at Diagon Alley."

„Sure!" I said, giving him a quick but loving kiss.

„Bye!" Vic and I said and apparated to Diagon Alley hand in hand.

* * *

After a really relaxing massage Vic and I went to the dress maker to pick up my dress for Friday. It was – as expected – stunning. I returned to my place with it, hiding it in my closet from Draco's view with care. I wanted him to be stunned on Friday. Therefore I didn't want him to see it till then. Then I flooed to his place, where I was welcomed by his house-elf.

I made myself comfortable on the balcony and waited for him to return from his office.

Suddenly I felt I was getting nervous because of the upcoming Friday night.

_'Slowly but surely we are getting down to business!'_ I thought, looking at the sun going down.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: LavaGrl, thanks for reviewing...xoxo**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Eighteen: Let's get down to business**

On Thursday we visited Draco's mother at Malfoy Manor.

I had met her before due to the fact that most pure-bloods were more or less remotely related.

I had the impression that she got along with me very well and I liked her too.

She had asked us whether we wanted to spend a few days at her summer residence after the reception before Draco had to go to Romania. He gave me a questioning side glance and I nodded.

„I could use some days off..." I replied, and so it was decided that we'd go to France next week.

* * *

Then finally it was Friday.

The big day had come.

I apparated to my parent's house in the afternoon. Up in my former room I started to get ready for tonight. Downstairs I heard the preparations going on, too. The guests would arrive around six. Now it was five and I didn't know when Draco would come to my place.

Today of all days my curls were almost untamable – even with using magic. I had to do a lot of furious wand waving before my hair looked the way I wanted it to look like. Then I tried to fix the diadem in my updo. When I was finished I looked at the mirror and was pleased with what I saw.

It was the moment when Vic knocked at the door.

„Yes, please!" I called.

„Ally, dear, Draco has just arrived. Oh, you look stunning. I like the diadem – it matches your dress perfectly." she said and hugged me carefully.

„Tell him, I'll be with him in a minute." I replied hurriedly. Vic nodded and left.

I just wanted to leave my room to go downstairs when I ran into Draco. I could feel his trained chest under his suit. I looked up to him and lost myself in his eyes.

„Ally, you look stunning tonight!" he whispered. He hugged and kissed me.

„Thank you. You too!" I smiled.

He kissed me once more, this time more intensive. I leaned against the wall – he drew nearer. I stroked his neck. I felt this heat rise in me again.

„Alessia, are you ready?" suddenly the voice of my mother came out of nowhere.

I withdrew quickly and called,

„Yes, mum, I'm ready." biting my lip slightly.

I took Draco's hand and we went downstairs.

Soon after the first guests arrived. I shook lots of hands.

With a glass of champagne in my hand I talked to a wizard who was lawyer too. He offered me a job. Draco talked to the wizard's wife but I knew he eavesdropped on our conversation.

Then Draco said,

„If you excuse me please, Mr and Mrs Nicefields. Ally? The Minister wants to talk to me."

„Sure." I said turning to Mr Nicefields again. Draco pecked me on the cheek before he left.

„Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy." Mrs Nicefields said.

„...I'm going to send you an owl about the details. I look forward to you joining our team." Mr Nicefields said to me.

„Thank you, Mr Nicefields. This sounds very interesting to me. I look forward to receiving more details." I replied.

„Good evening, Mr and Mrs Nicefields!" Marc said, as he joined, slightly bowing.

He gently pecked me on the cheek and touched my back.

„Ally, you look gorgeous." I smiled.

„Ah, Mr De Russo. How are you? I haven't seen you for quite a while." Mr Nicefields replied.

Soon after the Nicefields and Marc were absorbed in a conversation about politics in Romania. I wasn't really interested in that tonight.

Bored, I looked around. I couldn't see Draco.

_'This reception is just the way I feared it to be. Maybe I should just leave. Noone would note my absence!' _I thought, taking another sip of champagne.

Suddenly I saw Harry walking towards me.

„Hi, Ally, how are you? You look great. I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up at the Ministry." he said, while he hugged me cordially.

„Never mind, Harry! I'm glad you came." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

„So how's the party?" he went on looking around.

„Rather boring." I replied. He grinned and put his arm around my shoulder.

„We'll have another one..." he said, squeezing my shoulder gently.

„You can bet your life on that." I replied. We laughed.

„So, what is wrong at the Ministry?" I went on.

„Well, that's a long story." he sighed.

„A few weeks ago there was a tragic occurrence. The Ministry hasn't informed the public, yet. We're not quite sure, but to me it seems that the Death Eaters are finally reuniting... " he said in low voice, side glancing at the people standing nearby, a stern expression on his face.

„Harry, that's horrible news!" I said, looking appalled.

„Is the public in great danger right now?"

„In the current situation, I think they haven't regained their full strength, but I'm sure they're growing stronger every day." he replied.

„So you think there will be another war?" I asked him, horrified.

„Well, that's possible by all means." he said. He looked at me sternly.

„Ah, _Potter_! I didn't know _you_ were invited too." I heard Draco's voice.

„I'm _sorry_, Malfoy! I'm one of Ally's best friends. And even though I'm not pure-blood, I'm _famous_. I think that's why I'm here." Harry replied casually.

Draco gave him a nasty look and studied him coolly.

„Alright, guys, stop it, please!" I cut in before Draco could say anything.

„If you excuse us, please, _Potter_. The Minister wants to meet my wife-to-be." he said stiffly.

„Sure, I'll talk to you later, Ally." Harry replied, smiling at me.

Draco put his arm around my waist and led me towards the Minister. We did small talk for a while.

Suddenly Blaise joined us.

„Draco, mate, thanks for inviting me." he said, hugging Draco, patting his shoulder.

„Alessia, good to see you again." he said to me, giving me a fake smile, pecking me on the cheeks.

I averted my face.

„Good to see you too, Blaise. I hope you enjoy yourself. But sure enough you do so..." I looked at the tumbler with Firewhiskey in his hand. „...and I don't see any _riff-raff_ linger to rain on your parade." I replied, giving him a strained smile.

Draco looked at me in bewilderment. I hadn't told him about the scene in _The Wolf's Nest_.

Before anyone could reply my father tapped on his glass. The chattering crowd grew silent immediately.

„Alessia, Draco, where are you?" he asked, turning his head, looking for us.

We both waved. People turned their heads at us.

„_Dear friends, we've come together to celebrate the engagement of my dear daughter and the honourable Draco Malfoy today. ..." _my father went on.

„_It's hard times for traditions today. That's why I'm so proud that the two of you have decided to keep them up. Through marriage you will always be affiliated with each other by an invisible strap. A strap that can't be cut through, neither by swords nor by fire. This strap is your ancestry. You are pure-bloods and you will always be. By choosing each other you pledge to keep our supremacy alive. Through your love. Through your strength. Through your progeny. May the two of you prevail!" _he said.

„_Please raise your glasses now to Alessia and Draco! Cheers!" _he finished, raising his glass. The crowd did so too and said,

„Cheers!"

„I love you!" Draco whispered in my ear. Then he looked at the crowd and grinned cockily. I smiled stiffly and raised my glass too, my eyes on Harry. I was sure he knew what I was thinking.

Now several people came up to us to congratulate.

After a while Draco introduced me to his manager, Luca Zammataro. He invited us to a party at his house tomorrow night. We accepted, not knowing that Sindy Mos would be there, too.

I got more and more bored. Everybody was talking about business and ancestry. I was fed up with it.

_'Let's get down to business. Time is ripe for us now.'_ I thought.

I took Draco's hand and whispered in his ear,

„Come with me, I have to show you something."

He turned his head, looking distracted and confused. He was talking to a wizard I didn't know.

„I'm sorry, I didn't get you." he said, absentmindedly.

„Come with me..." I said once more, drawing him away from the wizard. Draco bade his farewell quickly.

„Ally, what is it you want to show me now, of all times? This was Mr Conolly. He's a standing customer of MALFOY Inc.." he hissed.

„Shhhh!" I said, while I walked upstairs, trailing him with me.

I opened the door to my former room and went inside. He followed me. I closed the door behind him, locked it and leaned against it.

„I want you! _Now_!" I whispered. Heat rose in me.

He looked at me in bewilderment, arching a brow at my words.

„What?" he said.

„You know exactly what I mean." I said seductively and drew him into a kiss. I explored his mouth while I opened his waist belt and his pants. He moaned. I helped him to get rid of his pants. We stumbled over to my bed. I sat down, still kissing him. He knelt in front of me, pushing up my dress a little, straddling my legs gently, and drew nearer. I could feel him stroking the outsides of my thighs, he started to squeeze them gently. Then he touched my panty and shifted it aside slightly. I moaned and looked in his eyes deeply. I could see them flickering.

I was all tensed with excitement. I couldn't wait for _it_ to happen. I drew him nearer kissing him vehemently. We were breathing heavily now. I could feel his crotch against mine. Then he penetrated.

I gasped and felt him move slowly. I closed my eyes and leaned back a little. I felt like screaming.

He started to move faster and faster. I moaned and heard him doing so, too.

It grew louder and louder. Suddenly I heard voices outside my room, so I covered his mouth with my hands, trying hard not to moan myself.

He moved on and I started to wince uncontrollably. He did so too soon after.

I hugged him, he rested his head on my shoulder. His face was sweaty. „I love you!" I whispered, still somewhat breathless, stoking his cheek. He didn't move at all. I felt his breath on my cheek.

We sat there like this for a while. Finally he got up and put his pants on again. I lay on the bed, my eyes closed. We had done it! He had finally made love to me! I took a deep breath, still feeling his body close to mine.

„Ally, dear, come on. Let's go downstairs. I'm sure the others are already looking for us." Draco jerked me out of my thoughts. He was sitting next to me, on my bed, stroking my cheek, his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay right where I was and do _it_ again. And again, and again.

I felt him kissing me gently. I gave in and drew him into a hug, moaning.

„Let's do it again, darling." I whispered, softly kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were flickering. I started to open his shirt and stroked his trained chest. His body was driving me crazy. When I turned to his pants once more there was a sudden loud knock on the door.

„Ally, are you in there?" I heard Marc's voice from outside.

„Yes! What's up?" I replied, quickly getting up from the bed. I helped Draco to button up his shirt with a wave of my wand.

„Dad wants to talk to you. Where's Malfoy?" Marc went on.

„He's here with me!" I said between two kisses of Draco and giggled. I stroked his cheek.

„What's going on in there?" Marc asked, suddenly suspicious.

„That's none of your business, De Russo!" Draco said coldly, when he flung the door open and stood right in front of my brother, acting as if nothing had happened.

He adjusted his black tie a little, glaring at Marc.

Marc looked at him, wide-eyed. Then he turned to me and gave me a nasty look.

We walked past him, grinning, and joined the party again.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: To cyiusblack and Sharap'n: Thank you! I'm pleased you reviewed and added my story to your C2 archives. :O)**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Nineteen: You owe me one**

The next morning when I woke up, Draco was already at the Dining Room for breakfast. Wearing nothing but one of his white shirts I walked over to join him.

„Good morning, my dear." he said when I entered the room. He palmed my back.

„Good morning." I replied and sat on his lap, putting my arms around him. I kissed him softly.

„What do you want to do today?" he asked me.

„Uh, I don't know." I replied undecidedly and yawned. We had returned to his place quite late, yesterday.

„All I know is that I'm really tired and lazy. Maybe I'll go back to bed after breakfast. Want to join me?"

He arched a brow at me.

„Please!" I said with puppy dog eyes, kissing him again.

„Maybe." he answered curtly and turned to his _Daily Prophet_ again.

_'Huh? What's wrong? Seems he wants to have action the whole time. I could do with a day off, definitely. '_ I thought and turned to my orange juice.

I picked up the glass and slipped off his lap. I walked to the living room and went to the balcony. I looked down at London and enjoyed the cool air outside.

Soon after he joined me and hugged me from behind, his chin on my shoulder. I turned to him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my throat. I leaned back my head and closed my eyes. Finally I turned to him. He started to kiss me immediately. I stroked his back and let my hands wander up to his hair.

„Maybe you were right, baby, I think we should go back to bed." he whispered. I felt his warm breath on my cheek and suddenly quite tingly. I nodded and with a loud crack he apparated us to his bedroom.

We made love again. Afterwards I snuggled up to him, stroking and kissing him.

„You just made my day, babe!" I whispered. He smirked and soon after fell asleep. I grinned.

_'Seems I get what I wanted. We'll see what happens at the party tonight.' _I thought and rested my head on his chest. I loved to smell the odour of his skin.

After a while I fell asleep, too.

* * *

We almost slept away the whole day. When I awoke in the afternoon, he lay next to me, looking at me.

„What?" I asked him, looking deeply in his eyes.

„You're beautiful. I love you, babe." he whispered. I smiled and drew him into a kiss.

We got up and got ready for Luca's party.

Soon after Draco apparated us to Luca's place. He welcomed us cordially and handed us a drink.

We did some small talk with other guests – Draco knew most of them.

I was horrified to notice that Sindy Mos was there too. Draco pecked her on both cheeks – I simmered with rage immediately - and introduced me to her.

She simpered the whole time.

We talked about this and that for a while.

Then she congratulated us on our engagement and took my hand to take a closer look at my ring – when she saw the diamond, she didn't say a single word.

I knew she was jealous.

I smirked.

_'She's here. I can't believe it. Fight like a lioness! Don't loose your temper. He is _your_ man – not hers.'_ I thought while I gave her a very strained smile.

Finally Luca asked us to take our places at the table. It was laid with precious dinnerwear and cutlery.

To my surprise, I was seated vis-à-vis Draco.

He looked me deep in the eyes while we waited for the first course to be served.

Unfortunately, Sindy Mos was seated next to him and talked to him without drawing a breath. Draco answered all her featherbrained questions patiently. He definitely was a real master at small talk. I monitored him and saw him smiling at her quite often - my insides clenched.

I talked to the two lads seated next to me. One of them was a team mate of Draco. I flirted with them like mad, side-glancing at Draco from time to time. He looked somewhat sulky.

Suddenly I had the feeling that he was talking a little _too much_ to Sindy, so I took off one of my sandals under the table with my other foot. I lifted my leg and felt for his crotch with my foot. I found and touched it; Draco winced a bit.

I smirked.

Then he looked at me, astonished – I could see his eyes flickering. I let my foot rotate and arched a brow at him, grinning seductively. I bit my lower lip and looked him deeply in the eyes.

Sindy hadn't stopped talking to him.

He cleared his throat and turned to Sindy again, he started talking to her as if nothing had happened. I carried on massaging – I could feel his arousal. I sat in my chair, laid-back and listened to the alledged exploits of the guys next to me, rather bored by their boasts.

They offered me a cigar, I took a drag seductively and looked at Draco again while doing so. He returned my look while I blew out the smoke slowly. Sindy didn't seem to have noticed at all, what was going on.

Then the first course was served. There was asparagus - finely sliced - with Parmesan shavings and fresh black pepper in vinaigrette. I savoured every bit of it.

While I ate, I glanced at Draco provokingly several times. My foot was still where it had been for quite a while.

I saw that Draco tried hard to maintain his composure.

He actually had stopped eating – he had put his fork down, dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

I smirked; my foot was still rotating.

Suddenly I saw blood surge in his face and he coughed as if he had choked on something. Some of the other guests were staring at him, Sindy in particular.

He jumped up like a scalded cat.

I drew back my foot and tried hard to refrain from laughing. I looked down on my plate and pretended to eat.

„Draco! What is it? Something wrong?" Sindy asked huffily.

I heard him say, „Pardon me!" in a choked voice.

I almost snorted with laughter. Quickly I took the glass in front of me and took a mouthful of champagne.

I looked up at him. He returned my look, stony-faced.

„Draco, are you alright?" Luca asked confusedly.

„I'm fine, thank you." Draco replied stiffly and left the room.

Luca gave me an astonished look. I shrugged and turned to my asparagus again.

Draco didn't return for quite a while. Second course was served and he still wasn't back at the table. I wondered if I should go and look for him but decided to stay. When I changed my mind and wanted to get up to look for him, he finally returned.

His face was expressionless. Without a word or a glance at me he sat down and turned to his plate.

I did so too, looking at him from time to time. He didn't return my look at all.

When Dessert was served I saw him whispering something into Sindy's ear. It tried hard to eavesdrop but was distracted as Luca had begun a conversation with me.

„So you have italian ancestors, too?" he asked me.

I looked at Draco and Sindy still whispering something and gritted my teeth, my eyes only slits.

„Alessia?" Luca's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

„Uh, yes, I'm sorry I didn't get you." I replied confusedly, looking at him, wide-eyed.

„I asked whether you have italian ancestors, too." Luca said once more and grinned.

„Ah, si, si. Mi nonni, essi sono da Napoli." I replied, thinking of my grandparents, who still lived near Naples, for a moment.

After that we talked about Italy and our families for quite a while. Then I turned to my Dessert again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw, that Draco and Sindy had already finished dessert and suddenly got up and left the table.

My insides clenched.

_'Here we go again.' _I thought lividly and prepared myself emotionally for the next battle with him.

Draco smirked at me when they left the room. I saw him touching Sindy's back.

I fumed with rage but tried to maintain composure. Luca was still talking to me, but somehow I wasn't able to concentrate thoroughly.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco had led Sindy to the balcony.

„Draco, finally I can talk to you in private." she said, her voice trembling slightly.

„Why did you propose to this...this _damsel_. What has she got that I haven't, babe? I thought you wanted to marry _me_. You said you'd love me for evermore." she sobbed artificially.

„You have to leave her. She's not good for you! I feel it, you have changed. You're not _the_ Draco I know anymore. Let me make that change. _Now_!" she whispered, drawing nearer. She palmed Draco's face and tried to kiss him.

She saw, that his eyes were in a darker shade of grey now.

She moaned a little and drew him into a kiss. When she had almost touched his lips with hers, he turned his head away, so she missed and kissed his jawbone.

„Sindy, don't..." Draco said dryly, withdrawing from her hug, backing off a little.

„Draco! What's wrong with you? I love you. You love me. I know it." she said, looking bewildered.

He wiped off her lipstick on his cheek with a handkerchief, a rather disgusted look on his face, his lip curled slightly.

She tried to hug him once more.

He seized her wrists and jostled her away a bit.

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

„Listen, Sindy. I love Alessia and anything or anybody will ever change this. You and me is history. That is why I want you to stay away from me. Do I make myself clear?" he said to her in a low and cold voice.

He let go of her wrists.

She gave him a nasty look and pushed him away from her.

„Don't you dare to touch me again! Sod!" she yelled.

„And now fuck off!" she shrieked.

He turned around without looking at her again and left her behind on the balcony, alone.

She grimaced, her beautiful face distorted, and started to cry.

When he entered the living room again, he ran into Alessia.

* * *

„Where have you been? With that...that _slut_. What did you do?" I hissed, my face crimson.

He looked at me cockily, arching a brow. His eyes were in a shade of darkest grey, but they didn't flicker.

„Answer my question! Now! I'm your wife-to-be! I have the _right _to..." I spat, breathing heavily.

Some of the guests turned their heads.

He put his index finger on my lips and whispered,

„Shhhh!"

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

Then he drew me nearer and kissed me. I closed my eyes.

Soon after we danced at close quarters. I kissed him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Around three in the morning Draco apparated us to his place.

* * *

In the living room, he pushed me towards the wall and started kissing me. With one hand he undid his waist belt.

„Draco, what's all this fuss about?" I asked him breathlessly.

„I'm your fiancé. I'm just taking up to what I'm _entitled_ to." he replied curtly in a stern voice.

I arched a brow at his words.

His voice gave me a thrill of joy.

I trembled slightly.

He got rid of his pants swiftly.

I gasped.

„And you still owe me one for what happened at dinner tonight!" he snarled.

I grinned.

Then he drew nearer and pinioned me against the wall boisterously.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and allowed free play to _it_ happening again.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter, I hope you all like it - cyiusblack in particular! I hope you all have the chance to enjoy some _sweet little red fruits_ from the strawberry fields just like I do now. :o)**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty: Strawberry Fields**

I met Ginny and Hermione the next morning. We wanted to go to a strawberry field.

Muggles cultivated strawberry plants on it. When the strawberries were ripe they would go there and pick them.

Hermione did that quite often.

For Ginny and me it was the first time.

It was quite fun to search the small plants for the sweet little red fruits.

All of us had a punnet to put them inside. Of course we already ate lots of strawberries while picking them.

We laughed as we all had real red lips and tongues due to the juicy ripe fruits.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco stalked about his penthouse and waited for Blaise to show up.

Soon after Alessia had left, he had received an owl from him. Blaise had written that he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible and therefore would come to his place within the next hour.

Draco was relieved that Alessia wasn't there – she and Blaise had acted quite weird in the presence of the other for a while now.

_'Alessia.'_ he thought. Finally she had recollected how to satisfy him. The last days had been filled with having lots of _fun_ with her.

He smirked when he thought of his little wild cat.

Everything would be alright for Ally and him finally as he had got rid of Sindy.

He was glad now, that he had used this Muffling Charm on him to avoid that the sort of _'siren's calls'_ of Sindy would have any effect on him this time.

Fortunately he had the ability to read lips for quite a while – it had been useful several times before as it was even better than eavesdropping. That was why he could use the Charm and understand what she said to him without being affected.

He was happy that he had told her off.

He didn't want her to have any influence on his marriage with Alessia.

He finally had come to this conclusion during the reception at her parent's house.

Yesterday he had turned over a new leaf by doing so.

He had left her behind now and he was sure that this had been the right decision.

Next week he would have to go to Romania. Before he and Alessia would spend a few days in France. He was looking forward to their days off, but wasn't sure how to cope with not seeing her while being in Romania.

He felt his heart sink.

A sudden loud _crack_ made him stop thinking about how to communicate with Alessia while he was stuck in Romania for almost two weeks.

„Ah, Blaise, good to see you." he said.

„Draco, mate! How are you?" Blaise replied, patting Draco's shoulder chummily.

„Fine." Draco replied curtly. „What is it you wanted to talk to me about that immediately?"

„Well, uhm, it's about Sindy. She came to my place yesterday. " Blaise replied.

Draco arched a brow.

„And?" he said dryly.

„I don't know, mate, she seemed a little...well, let's say, _upset_." Blaise went on, glancing at Draco.

He only returned his look coolly but didn't say a word. He waited for Blaise to carry on with his report.

„She seemed somewhat confused about the fact you will marry Ally. She said, she's worried for you. She said she's got the feeling Ally jinxed you and that is why you broke up with her. But she said she still loves you and will always be there for you."

„So what?" Draco replied curtly.

„She wanted me to make sure you get rid of Ally's jinx so that you two can be together again." Blaise said.

Draco gave him a bewildered look.

„Jinxed? Ally hasn't jinxed me? I truly love her and that's why I'm going to marry her – the sooner the better."

He shook his head in disbelief.

„Calm down, mate. Of course that is what you think. She's jinxed you, that's why you think you're in love with her. Got me?" Blaise went on.

„Stow it, Blaise! I know you hate Ally for any reason..." Draco hissed. „I know you're hand in gloves with Sindy. I don't know exactly what you're up to, but I can assure you that Ally hasn't jinxed or poisoned me. Regarding our little..._conversation_ yesterday, all I wanted to tell Sindy is, that I want her to keep out of my way in the future. I don't love her anymore. I don't want to see her anymore. Full-stop!"

Draco glared at Blaise. There was a long moment of silence. Both men were staring at each other.

„Thinking of what has happened at _The Wolf's Nest_, I can tell you I've had it! I'm glad Ally didn't break up on account of this. Got me?" Draco finally said.

Blaise shrugged and said „Suit yourself."

„Anything else?" Draco asked dryly, not really getting Blaise's point.

Blaise shrugged once more.

„Alright, if you please excuse me then. Ally and I will spend a few days at France. I think she's going to return at any moment. I don't want her to meet you here." Draco said coolly.

„Well then, see you, mate!" Blaise replied somewhat crestfallen and disapparated with a loud _crack_.

* * *

As expected by Draco I soon after arrived at his place.

„Draco, babe, where are you? Look what I've got for you!" I called.

I sat down in the living room and waited for him.

Suddenly he came out of the bedroom, looking absentmindedly.

„Draco, there you are!" I said cordially and jumped up to hug and kiss him.

„Ally, darling! I didn't hear you. When did you return?" he asked, looking confused, gently touching my back.

„Look, what I have here! For you, darling!" I said happily, showing him the strawberries I had picked for us.

„Uh, Ally. Where did you buy them? They look delicious. I think we should open a bottle of champagne in addition. What do you think?" he smiled at me.

„Champagne sounds good, but I didn't _buy_ them but picked them with my own hands for us." I said, looking at him, disappointed.

„You picked them yourself? You shouldn't have, Ally! Why did you do that? That's servants work! Our house-elf..." Draco said priggishly, curling his lip with disapproval.

„It's your house-elf! I don't want one, I think we don't need one!" I cut in sulkily.

„Come on, Ally, all I wanted to say is that you don't _have_ to do work like this. Of course I'm happy you got strawberries for us." he said soothingly and walked over to the kitchen ostentatiously to get a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator and two glasses.

He came back to the living room and took a seat next to me on the sofa.

Then he uncorked the bottle. All of a sudden champagne spilled out explosively.

„Gosh darn it!" Draco swore lividly. He shook his hand, all wet with champagne and wiped it clean at his pants to get his wand out of his pocket, holding the half-empty bottle in the other hand. Before he could do so I waved mine, grinning, and the whole mess was mopped up.

Draco filled the two glasses and handed me mine.

„To you...and me!" he said, raising his glass and looking me deep in the eyes.

„To you and me!" I replied and took a sip of champagne.

He took a strawberry and offered it to me. I bit into it and smiled. I liked the taste and waited for Draco to drink too, so that it was my turn to offer him a strawberry too.

We sat there eating strawberries and drinking champagne for a while. Finally Draco drew nearer and whispered

„Let's get ready now, I want to go to our summer residence with you. Alright?"

„That's fine with me, I'm just quickly packing my bags, babe."

„Alright, I'll do so too and then we'll leave." he smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

When I had left he ordered his house-elf to get his bags packed.

Soon after we stood in his living room again. He took my hand and with one loud crack we were off to France!

* * *

The days in France went by so fast. The weather had been perfect the whole time. Therefore we had spent most the day on the beach or by the swimmingpool.

One evening Draco had invited me on a very romantic dinner. Our table had been arranged on the Malfoy's private beach. There were hundreds of candles and we enjoyed a delicious meal after sunset.

On the last afternoon, Draco and I did a jaunt with his sports car. He told me he enjoyed driving this Muggle car – especially on winding streets, even though it was against pure-blood principles. To him it ment something like dominance over the Muggles. That was exactly what Marc had told me once about driving his car.

After what seemed like hours of speeding up and down sinuous streets, Draco stopped his car. He got out and jogged over to my side. He opened my door and helped me out.

Then he took my hand and said

„Come on, I have to show you something."

He drew me with him. We ran towards a copse. I didn't know where he took me.

After a short walk the copse thinned out a little and I could see the sea.

Finally we stood on a cliff and had a stunning view over the sea and the cloudless sky.

Draco conjured up a blanket, a bottle of red wine, two glasses, grapes and cheese.

We sat down on the blanket.

„I love this place. I'm so glad I can finally show it to you. I've spent so much time here. It's so peaceful. I love the silence. Listen, you hear nothing but the sea." he whispered.

I looked him deeply in the eyes. He looked so happy, so relaxed, so light-hearted... I had never seen him like that before, it made my heart beat faster.

I leaned over to him to kiss him. He put his arm around my shoulder and we watched the sun go down.

It turned the sea in a dark shade of orange and red. The whole scene was very romantic.

„Ally, I love you and I always want to be with you. I'm dying to think of Romania, being there without you...it's horrible. I've never met a person like you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I know you're the only one in this world who knows what I'm feeling. I love you darling and I look forward to being your husband!" he suddenly whispered.

„Draco, I..." I whispered.

„Shhhh!" he whispered and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and we sank to the blanket in a hug while the last rays of light vanished and all I heard was the sound of the sea and his heart beating fast against my chest.

_'I love you, too, Draco Malfoy. And I know I'm going to miss you terribly.'_

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't get online for days. I hope you enjoy the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twentyone: I'm having his baby**

„Nice one, Jake!" one of the men hidden in the copse whispered and stowed away his camera.

„Think so, too! I'm sure this'll make frontpage. Rita will be pleased with the pictures." the other one said under his breath.

Then they turned around to leave trying hard to make no noise. Sometimes you would hear rustling and cracks from smaller branches, lying on the forest floor, when the two tread on them in the dark.

* * *

„Draco, did you hear this?" I said in a low voice, withdrawing from his kiss abruptly. I turned my head to see where the rustling had come from.

„Uh, Ally, that's nothing. Just a hare or something..." Draco said soothingly, stroking my cheek.

„But I saw a flash of lights, too." I went on, slightly worried.

In the dark the copse behind us looked rather creepy.

„You saw stars? I didn't know I'm _such_ a good kisser." he whispered cockily.

„You like to play your own trumpet very much, huh?" I asked and jabbed him in the ribs.

He winced and started to tickle me. I giggled.

We somewhat tussled for a while.

„Don't you think it's getting a bit creepy here? Can't we leave now?" I finally asked him.

„You're right! Let's go! We have to return to London tonight anyway. I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning – Romania, you know?" Draco replied and jumped up.

„Uh, Romania, really? I didn't know that!" I said ironically.

He grinned and took my hand to apparate us to his car with one loud _crack_.

We sped towards the summer residence to pack our bags and apparate to his penthouse.

When we finally lay in his bed, he turned to me and said in a low voice,

„Ally, I won't be seeing you for the next two weeks. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you, forever! We won't be able to get in touch as our place is blocked. Our coach doesn't want us to be disturbed by any news from the outside. But in case of need owl to Luca – he always knows how to get me somehow. I'll try to contact him as often as possible, too, because I want to make sure you're alright. And of course Tom will stay here to be at your service whenever you need him."

I nodded and hugged him.

He kissed my hair and drew me nearer.

I felt tears rise in my eyes. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be separated from him for so long. I wanted to be with him day and night.

I tried hard to suppress my sobbing.

He tightened his arms around me. My face was against his throat, I could smell the odour of his skin. I felt his heart beating against my chest and got even sadder.

I pressed my lips against his throat, while he stroked my back, and sobbed.

„Uh, Ally, it's only two weeks." he said, a little frustrated.

„_Only_ two weeks? I think I won't be able to stand it a single day. We're together for only a few weeks right now, but this is already so intense. I... I don't know how to explain...uh...Draco... I...I"

I stopped not knowing exactly what to say. All I knew was that I was very sad and that I didn't want to be all alone. I sobbed again.

„I'm sorry, babe. You know I'd love to stay, too, but I can't help it. I have to go tomorrow." he whispered regretfully.

I took a deep breath.

„I know. I'll be alright, Draco." I finally said and rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek and throat.

„I'm relieved to hear that." he replied tartly.

_'That's that then! Let's get down to business now! Last chance for a long time...'_ he thought.

He started to kiss me and turned to me. He intensified his kiss and soon after he was sleeping with me but I couldn't enjoy it. I was absorbed in thoughts.

* * *

The next morning I woke when he kissed me.

„Bye, darling, I'm leaving now. Keep in mind what I told you yesterday. I love you!" he whispered.

„Bye, darling. I love you, too. Take care! I'm really going to miss you a lot." I said, hugging him.

„Alright then, I have to go now." he replied curtly, kissing me again. Then he got up from the edge of our bed and left.

I turned around and started crying.

When I woke up hours later I wondered what Victoria was doing right now. As Marc would be working the whole day I was quite sure that she'd be on her own too. Without sending a message I decided to floo to her place. Fortunately she was home and pleased to see me.

She invited me to stay. She even wanted me to stay overnight as Marc was out on business for the next few days. I accepted her invitation willingly and sent an owl to Draco's place to inform Tom that I was with Victoria.

We spent the whole day with cooking and talking about this and that. In the evening we decided to go out.

We therefore apparated to Hogsmeade. By accident we met Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Oliver and Hermione at the _Three Broomsticks_.

We had a nice evening even though several people came up to our table and asked me – to the amusement of my friends - for an autograph. That amazed me as it had never happened to me before.

Later that evening I saw Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle getting into the _Three Broomsticks_. While Crabbe and Goyle ignored me assiduously, Zabini saluted me gushily and kissed me on both cheeks. I played along and kissed him back. I knew that Harry in particular eyed the whole scene suspiciously.

Then Blaise asked me about our stay at France. I answered his question at length without passing on all-too private informations. Then he asked me if Draco had already left and when he would return.

Before he left he kissed me on both cheeks again. I saw Ron rolling his eyes. Without paying attention to the others at the table he asked me whether I wanted to join them going to a club I didn't know in two days. I replied I would think about it and let him know in time.

* * *

I left Vic the next morning after breakfast. I flooed to my place to get some books and apparated to Draco's penthouse afterwards to do my reading. His house-elf welcomed me.

I sat in the sun on the balcony and read when I suddenly heard voices. I turned my head to see where they were coming from but couldn't make them out.

Thus I addressed to my books again when Tom came up to me on the balcony. He asked me to go inside straight away. I followed him inside in silence, rather bemused.

He shut the French window behind me and lowered several blinds. As it was getting rather dark he waved his wand and several candles lit.

„What's all this fuss about?" I asked him exasperatedly, arching a brow.

He pointed at the window and made me look outside.

„See these guys on the brooms outside?"

I craned my neck and saw several men with cameras hovering above the balcony.

I gasped.

„What are they up to?" I asked.

„They want to get some new photos of you. I wondered why they didn't get down on you earlier after what happened at Diagon Alley. I'd advise you to stay at home."

_'Here we go again! Like a bird in the gilded cage...'_ I thought, truly outraged.

„Tom, I won't hide at home. I'm a human being and I want to live and not to vegetate! By the way I will go to Hogsmeade with Zabini and Co tomorrow night. You have to accompany me!" I said sulkily.

„I strongly advise not to go..." he replied dryly.

„Tom, I know what I'm doing. I have to go. I want to find out what Zabini's up to." I hissed.

„OK, I'll be at your service. I'd advise apparition. I'll ask Mr Zabini where he wants to go to." he said stiffly.

* * *

I met Blaise and his friends at Hogsmeade at the club where the reunion party had taken place.

Tom was with me and monitored the whole scene the whole evening.

Quite soon I brought up the night at _The Wolf's Nest_. Blaise said that he had been quite drunk too and apologised for what he had said to me. I decided to give him a second chance and got him to promise me to never let Draco get this drunk again.

I wanted to peck him on the cheek but at the last minute he turned his face to me and so I kissed him on the mouth accidentally. I apologised for that, he grinned and we went to the dance floor.

There several people asked for an autograph again. I looked for Tom but couldn't see him. I signed the pictures or books they had handed me and asked Blaise to bring me back to the table. He put his arm around my shoulder and we returned to our table.

On our way back we met Eric – one of Marc's mates. He hugged me cordially. That was the moment when a flurry of flashbulbs started. People turned their head, staring.

Tom, Blaise and Eric tried to screen me from the paparazzi.

Sulkily I asked Tom to see me home without missing the chance to pose in front of the cameras targeted at me with a fake smile.

Tom pulled me away from the crowd.

* * *

The next morning we had what you would call a crisis meeting. Tom, Luca, Marc and I sat together and talked about what had happened yesterday. We were all rather surprised at the fact that there was nothing of it on the tabloids today.

I asked Luca to contact Draco and tell him about it, but he refused, not wanting to disturb him at his training camp.

After a while I said that I was planning to meet Andrew next week again for some more reviewing.

All three advised me not to meet him in public.

After a longer controversy we agreed upon me meeting Andrew at Diagon Alley again next week. However we would choose a small restaurant and reserve a remote table to avoid attention. Tom would of course escort me.

I agreed and left to Marc's place with him.

We were talking for a while. He apologised for his weird behaviour towards Draco the whole time. He said that he had thought that Draco hadn't ment the marriage business, but that he had finally changed his mind regarding this. He assured me that he would back our plans for the future.

Of course I didn't know that he thought by himself, that he would keep an eye on Draco just because he was a Malfoy which definitely boded ill.

Finally he pecked me on the cheek and returned to his office while I spent the rest of the day at his place with owling to Ginny and Hermione and tell them what had happened yesterday. They didn't seem to be too surprised and invited me to The Burrow tomorrow night.

Finally I returned to my place in the late afternoon. I collapsed onto the sofa, totally exhausted, and conjured up nibbles and a glass of red wine.

_'Here we go again! I need a plan how to get along best with reporters and paparazzi. I have to talk to Luca about this as soon as possible.'_ I thought.

Then my thoughts wandered off to Draco. I closed my eyes and saw his face in front of me. I felt his hands all over my body, his body against mine. I heard his voice and saw us kissing.

Suddenly I got very sad.

I could hardly wait to see him again. Soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

I was having breakfast when I winced with shock at the loud crack behind me. I turned around to see it was Tom – looking very stern.

„Tom, what...?" I asked.

He threw the _Daily Prophet_ on the table. I looked at the front page and shook my head in disbelief, fuming with rage immediately.

It said,

_**I'm having his baby**_

_The shattering revelation of Sindy Mos after her split up with Draco Malfoy _

_Two weeks ago, Draco Malfoy, Captain of the British National Quidditch Team broke up with Sindy Mos for Alessia De Russo (The _Daily Prophet_ has reported earlier)._

_The _Daily Prophet_ has received information from her spokeswitch yesterday, that Malfoy's decision came about to her all of a sudden. The spokeswitch reported that Malfoy and Mos had already made quite tangible plans about their wedding. Mos had__ even__ bought a dress, when Malfoy had told her he would split up just like that. Friends had told her at last that Malfoy had proposed to De Russo only days after their split up and she had been disinvited to the engagement reception at the last moment. _

_Her spokeswitch told the _Daily Prophet_ that Mos had tried to fight for Malfoy but he had totally turned away from her, so she hadn't been able to come close to him. She said that Malfoy has changed a lot since then. Mos assumes that De Russo or her family have jinxed him. _

_Mos' spokeswitch said in addition, that Mos won't give up to fight for Malfoy, as there has come up a completely new view on things: _

_She has found out that she is expecting his child!_

_This is what she has told Malfoy during a party at his manager's house. The _Daily Prophet_ has been told that he has been going off his head at the news and has told her to keep away from him. _

_Her spokeswitch told the _Daily Prophet_ that he has even hit her. As a result of the whole situation Sindy Mos totally broke down._

_Meanwhile Malfoy seems to have amused himself with his wife-to-be in Southern France. (See photos below.) _

_Little did he know that Alessia De Russo herself would be taking liberties with their engagement and that she herself seems to play with his feelings. While he is working up a sweat at the training camp of the National Quidditch Team at Romania to make sure we win the next championship, she seems to follow her pleasures. As you will notice on the photos below it is his best friend Blaise Zabini besides others she is having fun with._

_The Daily Prophet feels that Draco Malfoy has made the wrong decision to propose to Alessia De Russo. We're anxious how the whole thing moves on..._

I took a deep breath and had the sudden feeling of fainting any moment.

I jumped up from the table, ran to the bathroom and was sick.

I gasped and sank down next to the toilet.

After a while it knocked on the door, I heard Victoria's voice from outside,

„Ally, are you alright?"

„Yes, I'm fine. Thank you!" I replied in a choked voice, still panting for air.

I got up and splashed some water in my face and brushed my teeth. Then I exited.

Marc and Vic who seemed to have arrived at my place in the meantime gave me a worried look.

„I'm fine. Upset stomach somehow." I said to them.

„Fine cock-and-bull-story they've dished up this time, haven't they?" I hissed.

The others nodded and Vic said,

„But we know that, Ally!"

„Are you sure that Sindy Mos isn't expecting Draco's child? Maybe he hasn't told you..." Marc asked.

„No, he wouldn't lie to me. I don't think she's expecting his child." I said weakly and took a seat at the sofa.

Tom stood nearby, staring out of the window.

„Ally, we've owled Luca – I'm sure he'll come here soon. We have to contact Draco, he has to know what has happened. I'm quite sure there will be loads of paparazzi lingering the training camp to get him." Marc said coolly.

_'Here we go again! Why can't they just leave us alone. Is she really pregnant? Does he have concealed it? Would he lie to me?'_ I thought.

I nodded at Marc's last words and ran to the bathroom once again.

* * *

At Blaise's house Sindy Mos awoke in his bed.

Blaise sat upright next to her and looked at her.

He was holding two glasses of Champagne in his hands and now handed one to her.

„Good morning, darling!" she said in a sweet voice.

„Good morning my dear. To a wonderful time together." he said, raising his glass, and smirked.

The _Daily Prophet _laid on the bedside locker showing a picture of Ally kissing him on his mouth.

Sindy saw it and smirked too.

„To a wonderful day...a real ladies' man you are, my dear.I didn't know that!" she said and kissed him.

He took her glass and put it aside. Then he hugged and kissed her, she gave in and moaned.

_'She definitely makes me horny!'_ Blaise thought.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't get online for days again. I hope you like the new Chapter! Thanks to cyiusblack for reviewing again.  
**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Drinks and Cigars**

After days of training the whole day it was their first evening off. Draco decided to go to the hotel bar with his team mates Gavin and Scott, a new fellow player, who joined the team at the training camp for the first time.

They went downstairs in a really good mood. Training had worked out very well the last days and the team was performing the new moves perfectly.

They took a seat around a small table in the corner and placed their order. Gavin drew a cigar out of his shirt pocket and lighted it.

„Ah, what a wonderful day – a drink and a cigar what more do you want?" he sighed, leaning back in his armchair.

„Want one, too?" he asked Draco and Scott and offered them a cigar each. Both nodded and took it from him.

They sat there in silence puffing at their cigars for a while.

Then Scott, the new team mate said, that he was all excited to be Draco's fellow. He told them that he'd always been a fan of Draco – who blushed a little at this confession but regained composure immediately – and still couldn't believe being his team mate now.

Draco liked Scott very much, even though he was Muggle born, and told him that he had the feeling that he fitted in the team perfectly. Scott beamed with joy.

Then they were talking about this and that.

Gavin told the others that he and his wife had suffered a real hunt by paparazzi lately and that the tabloids were writing loads of lies about them almost every week. Draco nodded in agreement and told that he and Ally had made the same experience.

Scott looked at them, astonished, and said he hadn't thought it would be that bad.

„Actually, mate, it is. I'd advise you to get yourself some bodyguards and a spokeswizard or -witch." Draco said dryly, drawing on his cigar. „And keep away from Rita Skeeter – she's the worst, I can tell you!"

He took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

„Uh, that Skeeter woman! Yeah, Draco's right! She's the worst." Gavin said. „You really have to look out! She'll hunt you down – that's for sure! You'll beg for mercy – that's for sure, too."

„Oh, come on, Gavin. Don't scare him – he might even think about leaving the team..." Draco said wryly and smirked.

„Well, Draco, never fear. I think I'm not a chicken that much at all..." Scott grinned and they clinked their glasses.

„Good Lord, this must be paradise!" Gavin exclaimed all of a sudden. „Look at all those pretty girls waiting for us over there." he pointed at a crowd of girls standing nearby, all dressed up, looking over to them.

„Come over here, don't be shy! Come to daddy." Gavin called, winking at them.

„Ah, it's good to be here!" he went on, spreading his arms and putting his arm around the shoulder of the girl, that was now sitting on his lap.

Draco arched a brow at him.

„Draco, mate, what's wrong with you? Getting old?" Gavin teased. „You've always been one for the girls, haven't you?"

A girl walked over to Draco, trying to kiss him, giving him a seductive look.

He gave Gavin and the girl a disgusted look, curling his upper lip.

„Uh, Gavin, I don't like it when they curry favour with you that obvious. I prefer making a conquest." he sneered. The girl left, giving him a nasty look.

„How about a game of pool?" he asked Scott.

„I'd strongly advise you to not play against him, Scott! You'll lose, I promise. That's one of the things you always have to keep in mind. No one of the team would dare to play against him. He always wins – _ever_! It's his feel for the ball, I assume." Gavin drawled, while the only lightly dressed girl on his lap kissed him on the cheek and he stroked her back.

„Gavin, come on...now you've spoiled my party!" Draco grinned – already standing next to the pool table - as Scott refused to play against him.

„Chicken!" he said to Scott – grinning and biting his lower lip.

„How about the two of us?" whispered a girl who had walked up to Draco, trying to hug and kiss him.

„I'm sorry, but I think you're not my type." Draco replied cockily.

„I thought you wouldn't say _no_ to a little tit-for-tat response, would you?" she said sulkily.

„Tit-for-tat response? What do you mean by that?" Draco asked her coolly.

„Don't you read the newspaper – it was all over them yesterday!" she went on.

„What? I don't get your point." he replied, looking slightly bewildered.

„So you don't know that your fiancée is making out with your best friend while you're stuck here? Poor boy!" she said, smirking. Some other girls giggled.

„Get _that_!" Gavin exclaimed, stopping snogging with the girl on his lap all of a sudden. „Seems your little girl is cheating on you while you're here! With your best friend, I don't like the sound of this. And the tabloids are taking you to pieces! Sounds like a blow below the belt to me."

„Shut up, Gavin!" Draco growled, stalking over to the barman.

„Do you have the _Daily Prophet_?" he asked stiffly.

„No, sir. I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. May I ask at the reception desk for you?" the barman replied quickly.

„Well then, do so for me, please!" Draco said, stony-faced he sat down at the table again.

The barman hurried over to them after a few minutes.

„I am very sorry, Mr Malfoy, but we don't have it. I'm afraid your coach ordered to not get it while you are here." he said.

„Get it for me, as soon as possible." Draco barked.

„Sure, sir." the barman replied, looking intimidated. „Can I get you something else, Mr Malfoy."

„No thanks, I'm not thirsty anymore! I think I'll do with an early night today." Draco said dryly, getting up.

„Uh, Draco, come on! Don't be a poor sport! You hit the sack and leave all the pretty girls to _me_?" Gavin drawled.

„As I see you can have a perfectly good time on your own. I'm sure you don't need me at all!" Draco replied sulkily without looking at Gavin, waving at him with his keys in his hand.

„See you on the pitch tomorrow!" With that he was gone.

He walked to the room of his coach and knocked on the door. To his annoyance no one opened. He struck at the wall with his fist in fury and went to his room.

There he took off his clothes and dropped onto his bed.

„Fuck! That little bitch!" he spat.

_'How dare she cheating on me? I have to talk to Luca! Luca... I have to know what's going on there.'_ he thought lividly.

All of a sudden he sat up.

What if it was nothing more than another cock-and-bull-story of Skeeter? He definitely had to talk to Luca as soon as possible. He ordered an owl of the hotel they were staying at.

When the owl sat outside his window he had already finished his note to Luca. He opened the window and attached it to the owl's leg and sent it off. Then he dropped onto his bed again, rubbing his temples vigorously, and moaned.

„Here we go again!" he sighed and turned off the light with one wave of his wand.

Tossing and turning almost the whole night, he was thinking about what he had been told only hours ago.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Cyiusblack, I'd be pleased to hear what you think about my story. Thanks for reviewing again!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Are you sure?**

After only a few hours of sleep Draco got up at half past five in the morning and ordered breakfast to his room.

He picked at his porridge sullenly and took a sip of his coffee.

Then he decided to go for a run. He was sure that it was too early to talk to his coach right now.

After more than one hour on his own and a lot more thinking about the situation, he was horrified to see that there were at least twenty paparazzi in front of his hotel, seemingly waiting for him, when he returned from his round in the forest.

_'What the heck is going on here?'_ he thought, feeling rage rise inside.

Hastily he ran towards the entrance, pulling his towel around his neck over his head like a hood.

As soon as the paparazzi saw him they were running towards him, screaming his name and taking photos.

Some asked him how he was and when he would return to London. Someone said something about pregnancy.

Draco didn't answer, trying to push his way through the crowd to the main entrance.

Security men of the hotel came to help him and keep the crowd outside.

Then Draco saw the spokeswizard of his team hurrying towards him accompanied by his coach and Luca.

„Draco, go upstairs and change your clothes. We don't want you to catch a cold. I'll see you in the conference room in fifteen minutes." Draco's coach said.

„Yes, coach." Draco replied curtly and went to his room. He took a quick shower and went downstairs afterwards. He entered the conference room and greeted the others.

„What is going on here?" he asked, looking at Luca.

„Draco, the tabloids are writing loads of lies about you, Ally and Sindy Mos momentarily." Luca replied sternly.

„About Sindy? What are they writing about Sindy? All I know is that they were writing about Ally and that she cheated on me." Draco said, looking bewildered.

„Well, Ally got snapped at Hogsmeade. She spent the evening with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Tom was with her, too. He witnessed the whole scene. I can assure you that nothing happened. The tabloids are making this up." Luca said soothingly.

„What's worse, is, that Sindy seems to expect your child. That's what the _Daily Prophet_ wrote. I tried to contact her but her spokeswoman said she refused a meeting. Draco, Ally is absolutely shattered..."

„Sindy is what? She's pregnant?" Draco spluttered, running his hands through his hair.

„Yes, and she's told the press that you hit her when she told you about her pregnancy at my party."

Luca went on.

„WHAT THE HECK? She's lost her marbles, hasn't she? Neither have I made that bitch pregnant, nor have I ever hit her. I would never hit a woman – NEVER! That's beneath me. How dare she say that?" Draco yelled.

He had jumped up so furiously that he had knocked over his chair. The others stared at him, while he walked over to the window – fuming with rage.

„Why didn't you bring Ally?" he finally asked Luca. „I want to see her, I have to talk to her."

„Draco, you know the rules. No wives or girlfriends are allowed to be here during the camp." replied his coach.

„But this is _special_. I need to see her. I don't want to jeopardise my engagement and my marriage. Got me?" Draco hissed. „Please, let me go tonight. I promise I'll be back tomorrow morning to join the workout, coach." he begged.

„Draco, you know we've gone through something near it before, so it's nothing really special. But Luca and I have talked about the whole situation before you came. Bad media isn't good for the whole team and we don't want you to have trouble in your private life. We don't want this situation to prey on your mind. It would lessen your performance. That's why we agree on doing so. You leave tonight and come back around noon tomorrow." the coach said, side glancing at the team's spokewizard who nodded curtly.

„Thank you, coach!" Draco replied, relieved.

„I'll see you on the pitch in one hour!" his coach said curtly. Draco nodded.

The men got up from the table. Luca walked over to Draco and patted him on the shoulder.

„How's Ally?" Draco whispered.

„I think she's alright after the first shock. She's strong, you know. I think you've made the right choice with her. She can handle _you_ and the way you live. I feel it." Luca replied, standing next to Draco at the window. „I'll see you at your place tonight." he went on and left.

* * *

I sat on the sofa and looked down at my watch. In one hour I would be at St. Mungo's.

I had told Hermione and Ginny everything about being sick and nauseous the whole time and that I feared to be pregnant yesterday evening. Therefore Ginny had advised me to come to her practice at St. Mungo's to do some tests today.

I wondered whether I was really pregnant. It was perfectly possible. I felt my heart sink. I'd have preferred to spent more time with Draco without having a family already.

What would he say about those news? And then the whole thing about Sindy Mos. Was he really the father of this child?

I felt my insides cramp and staggered towards the bathroom. I knew what would happen now. Again, for the umpteenth time today. I curled my lip at the thought of it.

* * *

Hours later I returned from St. Mungo's. Ginny had told me in the end that I would receive the results of the tests within the next days.

I was totally exhausted and dropped onto my sofa.

Tom had left and returned to Draco's place. He was at my heel almost the whole time now.

* * *

I had fallen asleep, but awoke at a loud _crack_ somewhere behind me.

I jumped up from the sofa. Seemingly a bit too quickly as my head was swimming. I felt the ground rock under my feet and moaned weakly.

„Ally!" I heard a very familiar voice. „What's wrong with you?"

„Draco! What are you doing here?" I gasped. He rushed up to me and grabbed my arm.

„How are you, darling? Is everything alright? You look...exhausted." he said, giving me a worried look.

„You see Draco, momentarily I don't know whether I'm coming or going. I think I'm not able to cope with the whole situation right now. I...I...you.." I said weakly.

I began to feel sick again. I swallowed dryly.

„Ally, let's talk. Come over here. Sit down." he led me to the sofa. I took a seat and felt tears rise in my eyes.

„Draco, I..." I whispered and started to cry.

„Ally, what's wrong? Tell me!" he replied and gave me another worried look.

„Draco, I was at St. Mungo's today." I whispered.

„Ally? Are you ill? What's wrong?" he said, drawing me into a hug, stroking my back. He looked really concerned now.

„I think I'm pregnant!" I whispered, sobbing hard.

„What? Holy shit...!" he said, looking dumbfounded, withdrawing from our hug.

He leaned back on the sofa and sat there staring into space for what seemed hours. I saw a muscle jump in his jaw. Then he ran his hands through his hair and massaged his temples, his eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath he got up from the sofa and started to pace the living room. I eyed him, still sobbing.

„Are you _sure_?" he finally asked me sternly.

That wasn't the reaction I had expected.

„I'm still waiting for the results." I hissed. „But soon we'll know. And by the way: _I_ love you too!"

I felt my gorge rising again and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

I leaned against the cold tiled wall and panted when Draco came in.

He squatted down next to me and stroked my back. I could see the tense expression on his face.

„Come on darling. Let's go to bed now. We'll talk about this tomorrow." he whispered and helped me up.

I nodded and followed him to the bedroom.

When we lay in bed I curled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I knew he was staring at the ceiling.

None of us spoke – we just lay there with our eyes open. Both fearing for what the following days would bring.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Thanks to all readers favoriting my story and reviewing it. I appreciate it and look forward to hearing what you think about my story. Here comes the next chapter – enjoy! :O)**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A little sadist**

When I woke up the next morning I didn't feel very relaxed at all, but rather tense as I was afraid of talking to Draco about the whole situation we were facing momentarily.

I turned over to Draco's side to see that it was deserted already.

I feared to be sick again like the days before, therefore I got up very slowly.

Stretching and yawning I walked over to my kitchen. Draco sat on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

„Good morning, honey." I said, yawning again.

„Uh, Ally, good morning. How are you?" Draco replied, putting the newspaper on the counter and coming over to me.

I waved my wand to get me some tea and toast.

He hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek. Then he stroked my belly. I didn't like it, it felt weird.

„How are you feeling?" he asked once more.

I turned to him.

„I'm fine, thank you." I said stiffly, withdrawing from his hug.

He let his arms sink and returned to his newspaper without saying a word. I noticed a sad expression on his face.

I walked over to the living room and made myself comfortable on the sofa.

Somehow I felt nauseous again.

I took a deep breath and took a mouthful of my tea. Immediately I felt the hot liquid soothe my insides and relaxed a little.

I looked over to Draco who was engrossed in the newspaper again.

_'Good Lord, I hope I'm not pregnant. It's too soon. We need more time on our own. The way he touched my belly, ugh! I didn't like the feeling – I don't know why, but I didn't like it. Darn, where is this owl from Ginny?' _my thoughts were circling unstoppably.

I took another deep breath and turned to Draco again.

„Draco, we have to talk. Let's do it now. You have to leave soon and I want to try to get things sorted out before you go. Alright?" I said.

„Sure." he replied and came over to the sofa, taking the seat next to me, deeply looking in my eyes.

The way he looked at me made my heart jump immediately. I cleared my throat.

„First of all, I don't know, whether Luca has told you or not, that I didn't kiss Blaise intentionally. It happened by accident. I would never... I... I'm sorry. Tom saw the whole scene, he..." I stammered.

„Ally, I already know. I wouldn't have thought you'd ever do so. It's alright." he said and stroked my cheek.

I trembled slightly.

„What's more important is you and me. You're expecting our first child. That's what's most important now. I'm sorry for my first reaction yesterday. I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but I...uh..." he went on, staring at me, his eyes were flickering a little.

I felt hot tears rise in my eyes.

„Draco, I didn't expect this, too. I'm absolutely finished. I don't want it to happen. Not now. Later maybe. I don't want to share you already. I don't think I'm ready for maternity. I don't want to be a mother...I ... Oh it's so horrible. ..." I said, starting to cry, sobbing hard.

He hugged me and stroked my back.

„And then the whole thing about Sindy! I'm pregnant, she's pregnant. It...I... I don't know if I can stick it out...I need you..." I sobbed.

„Of course you need me and I'll be there for you. Always and forever. I love you, and you know this, don't you, honey?" he said soothingly, stroking my back.

„And what's about Sindy?" I went on, looking at him, my eyes all red and puffy.

„I'm not interested in her and I know I'm not the father of her child. She didn't tell me anything about being pregnant at Luca's party. She's making this up to make us split up. If she can't have me, no one shall have me, that's what she thinks. I'll tell Luca to try to talk to her, I want her to retract her statement about my paternity. I'm not the father of this child. You _have_ to believe me. Do you?" Draco said sternly.

I looked him in the eyes and saw that they were of a dark shade of grey.

„Alright, honey? I love you and always will." he said, smiling encouragingly at me.

I gave him a smile and he drew me into a hug. I kissed him and closed my eyes.

Tears were still running down my cheeks. I felt him kissing them away.

He touched my belly again and stroked it gently.

„Regarding your small _cohabitant, _I'm sure we can make it - together! Even though it's not the perfect timing." he whispered.

I hugged him again, sobbing hard. He kissed my forehead.

We sat there like this for quite a while. I cried and sobbed and he stroked and kissed me soothingly.

„Please, don't leave. You have to stay. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please!" I finally begged him.

„Oh, honey, you know I'd love to do so, but you also know I can't. I have to go back for the last few days. I'm sure they'll go by in a flash. When I'm back we'll go out together and have some fun. I want everybody to see that we belong together." Draco replied soothingly.

„No, don't go. Please. I can't stand it anymore. I don't want to be alone." I cried.

„Uh, Ally, dear. Let's owl your parents. I think it would be good to go to their place for a few days. What do you think?" he went on, looking contrite. I could see in his face that he didn't like the fact to be apart from me, too.

I gave him a weak smile and hugged him.

„I'll think about this. But I'll count the days until you're back." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

At Blaise's house Sindy Mos was waiting for him in his living room. His house-elf had told her, that he was still at his office.

_'No one dares to keep Sindy Mos waiting! He doesn't love me enough...'_ Sindy thought sulkily, curling her lip priggishly.

She paced the living room, thoroughly examining several small statues and other artefacts on the shelves. Once she touched a small statue that looked like a handsome greek god. When her fingertips touched the cold marble surface of it, the statue hissed and sent out red sparks. Looking frightened she withdrew her fingers and gasped.

„What kind of crap is this?" she spat, furrowing her brow.

She licked the tip of her right middle finger, that seemed to be burned, and called for the house-elf.

It appeared out of nowhere almost immediately and bowed.

„Where is _he_? When will he be home? Tell me! Now!" she shrieked.

„I not knows when he's comes home, I'm sorry." the house-elf said hastily and bowed servilely.

„Shove off you filthy little scumbag!" shrieked Sindy, giving the house-elf a disgusting look, when she heard a loud _crack_ nearby.

„What's going on here?" Blaise asked sternly from somewhere outside the living room all of a sudden.

„Blaise, I...this scumbag here...it insulted me!" Sindy ranted and drew Blaise into a hug.

„Don't you ever do this again!" Blaise yelled and kicked the little house-elf out of the living room. It squealed with pain.

„What happened to your hand, dear?" Blaise asked, holding Sindy's right hand in his, examining her burnt finger.

„The house-elf did it!" Sindy replied sulkily.

„I'll take care of that later. Good to see you, babe. How are you?" Blaise went on coolly.

„I'm alright, thank you, darling. Zammataro tried to talk to me on behalf of Draco once more today. Seems their jockeys are a little wet momentarily. I refused to talk to him. I think I'm going to keep them in suspense a little longer, what do you think, darling?" Sindy sneered.

„It's up to you, babe. Personally I'd prefer giving them the runaround a little longer. I enjoy to see them suffer to the full." Blaise smirked.

„A little sadist you are, aren't you?" Sindy purred.

„I'm looking forward to see the look on his face when I tell him, that we were already making out while I was still his girlfriend. He won't be on his high horse anymore when he hears this. It'll kill him. I'm sure. He won't be able to bear this humiliation. How about telling him next week when you go out with him? I'll come with you. This'll make my day. Especially because this _bitch _calling herself his fiancée will be there too." she went on, a vicious expression on her face.

„I'd advise you to bide your time with this _confession_. I don't want you to join us next week. I don't want him to smell a rat already."Blaise said and drew her nearer, kissing her wildly.

She moaned.

Still kissing they staggered over to the sofa and fell on it. With one wave of his wand her blouse was ripped open. She moaned delightedly and twiddled with his trousers, while he kneaded her large breasts. Soon after their bodies were intimately entwined.

* * *

It was almost noon and Draco prepared for his departure when we heard a knock on my kitchen window.

I whirled around and saw a tawny owl sitting outside my window. Draco had turned his head too. Now he was looking at me. There was this tense expression on his face again. His eyes flickered a little. I knew that I was very pale now. I cleared my throat and saw that Draco set his jaw.

Together we hastened over to the window. Draco opened it and untied the letter attached to the owl's leg. I gave it some owl treats. It nibbled my finger and took off again.

I recognised Ginny's handwriting immediately. I hustled Draco to open the letter impatiently, biting my lower lip.

Draco took a deep breath and ripped open the letter. I saw him scanning the lines. I jumped to be able to read the letter too. I looked at his face, it was quite expressionless.

„What? What does Ginny write? Give it to me..." I exclaimed, my heart was in my mouth now.

Wordlessly he handed me the letter and walked over to the sofa.

I took the letter from him and read besides other things:

**Not pregnant**

I swallowed dryly and felt tears rise in my eyes.

I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or rather sad. Somehow I had got used to the fact of being pregnant. Now I knew that I wasn't expecting Draco's and my child.

I closed my eyes, panting, and sank to the floor.

I felt all the strain falling off me and sobbed.

Then I felt Draco kneeling next to me. He kissed my hair and said „Shhh!" to me soothingly.

I looked up at him. He smiled and kissed away the tears on my face.

„I don't know whether I should be relieved or not. It... I ... " I sobbed.

„That's alright. I don't know what to think either. I think it'll take us a few days to get it." he whispered, still smiling.

„I'm sorry but I have to leave now. I'll see you in four days, darling. I love you! Take care!" he drew me in a hug and kissed me.

I intensified the kiss. He withdrew after a while.

„I have to go now." he said stiffly, adjusting his travelling cloak. I nodded and hugged him once more.

„I can't wait to see you again! I love you, too." I whispered, squeezing his cold hand.

He cleared his throat, smiling at me and with one loud _crack_ he was gone.

I felt my heart sink. I was alone again and started to cry once more.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Thanks to cyiusblack again for reviewing!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Taking precautions  
**

As Draco had foretold the remaining days passed by rather quickly.

I had visited Ginny at St. Mungo's again after Draco had left.

She had told me that she reckoned that my sickness had resulted from a salmonella contamination or something like that. She also had told me that she couldn't exclude a possible poisoning and therefore she had handed me a small glass phial containing something that looked like a small, brown, shrivelled stone. It was a Bezoar, known to save you from most poisons.

She had insisted on always keeping it with me just in case. I knew that Harry had also told her everything about the possible uprise of the Death Eaters and that she therefore took precautions. I had kissed her goodbye and returned to my flat after talking about this and that for a while.

The meeting with Andrew had taken place almost uneventfully, too.

Of course several paparazzi had turned up to get some photos of me. I had let them take some before I went to meet Andrew and therefore we had had some peace and quiet afterwards. I have to admit that I had been quite surprised that they had accepted this horse-trading. Nonetheless Tom had been with me the whole time, monitoring the scene and keeping the paparazzi at bay.

Andrew had been as charming as always and we had had lots of fun. I had noticed that Tom arched a brow at me from time to time but didn't say a word. I knew exactly that Draco had ordered him to play watchdog while he was in Romania.

After hours of talking and reviewing Andrew had wanted to see me home. Tom had refused this rather harshly. I had heard him say something about _safety reasons. _Therefore I had hugged and kissed Andrew, arranging another meeting in two weeks, before Tom had taken my hand to apparate me to my flat.

At home I had told Tom that I wanted to go for a run the next morning around eight. He had nodded curtly and had said that he'd be there to pick me up and accompany me. Then he had bidden his farewell and had left for Draco's place.

I had enjoyed the run the next morning. Tom was very well-trained and therefore the perfect partner for me. We had been going for a run for more than one hour – Tom knew a great round in a nice forest. Unfortunately we hadn't been on our own there. Again several paparazzi had been waiting for me in front of my flat and had followed us to the forest taking pictures. I had let them do so, smiling at their cameras, as I had decided to make it possible for them to take pictures when _I _wanted them to do so, hoping that they would spare me more often on other occasions for doing so. But I had noticed that Tom was rather tense trying hard to keep the paparazzi at bay.

In the afternoon Marc had come to my place to my surprise. He had asked me out for dinner and had got me a large bunch of roses. I had welcomed him heartily. He had wanted to meet Mr Nicefields again, who had asked him to bring me along. I had agreed and changed for dinner hastily.

We had arrived at the restaurant early and had talked about this and that for quite a while. To my relief I had the impression that Marc had gone back to normal at last. He was as charming and courteous as he had been before Draco had proposed to me. Marc had even asked me whether I had heard from Draco lately and whether everything worked out fine. I had been quite surprised about his about-turn in behaviour and had replied his questions willingly, skipping the fact that we had feared me being pregnant. We had even talked about Sindy Mos, but he hadn't blamed Draco at all. It had seemed to me that he knew very well that this might be another cock-and-bull-story just as I had told him the day he had come to my flat when the article had been on the _Daily Prophet_.

All of a sudden Tom had turned up at the restaurant, looking rather sulky. He had asked me stiffly why I hadn't told him I'd come to this place. Marc had tried to calm him down a little, but Tom had insisted on staying with us just in case. We both had agreed on his suggestion.

Finally Mr Nicefields had arrived at the restaurant. After we had placed our orders he had turned to me.

„Ms De Russo, I wonder if you still want to join our team. I've told you everything about it at your reception." he had said.

„Sure, Mr Nicefields. And I have received your owl with further information on the job. Of course, I'm still interested in joining your team. But first of all I have to graduate. Exams will be up in four weeks. After that I'd love to work at your law firm." I had replied.

„Excuse me, Mr Nicefields, but Ally, may I remind you that you're engaged and your fiancé has a say in this matter, too! I'm sure you respect this, Mr Nicefields." Marc had cut in.

„That's understood, Mr De Russo. We pure-bloods have to keep up _the rules_. That always has top priority." Mr Nicefields had replied dryly.

„Marc, dear, I'm quite aware of _the rules_. But I think I can decide on my own whether I take a job or not, don't you think so?" I had replied, in a slightly sulky tone.

„Ms De Russo, I'm sure you will talk this matter through with Mr Malfoy, whom I esteem very much by the way, before you make your decision." Mr Nicefields had said calmingly and had smiled. „We don't want Mr Malfoy to be left out in this matter, do we?"

I had nodded curtly and had felt like being fifteen and going to Hogwarts again.

„Sure." I finally had said.

After that we had enjoyed our dinner. I had rather been bored by the rest of the conversation. Marc and Mr Nicefields had been talking over business matters. I had pecked at my food while they had been doing so and had rather been relieved when the dinner had been over. Marc had seen me home afterwards while Tom had returned to Draco's place once more. Before he had done so he had asked me about my plans for tomorrow. I had told him that I had been planning on staying at home and doing some more reading for the upcoming finals and that I therefore wouldn't need him tomorrow.

* * *

I did some reading the next day but couldn't concentrate thoroughly. The fact that I would be with Draco again tonight made me zone out. I was getting more and more nervous and was looking forward to going out with him tonight.

Then the great moment was there, Draco appeared at my flat with a loud _crack_. I ran towards him and drew him into a wild hug and kissed him. He looked mildly surprised but smiled when I finally loosened my hug. I beamed at him, too.

„Babe, how are you?" he asked me.

„I'm fine, honey, thank you! I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much!" I said, clinging to him and kissing his cheek and neck diligently.

„Darling, do you mind if I take a quick shower I'm actually quite exhausted?" he asked, slightly unnerved.

I let go of him and nodded.

„Sure! How about a snack afterwards before we go out?" I said calmingly.

„That's alright with me."he replied curtly and went to my bathroom swiftly.

I went to the kitchen to get me a drink – I was trembling as I was so excited about Draco's return, that's why I decided to get me some Firewhiskey. I downed it.

Then I conjured up a platter with appetisers, a bottle of red wine and glasses and returned to my living room.

Draco joined me soon after, his hair still wet. I waved my wand and it was dry in an instant. He run his hands through it.

„Where do we go tonight?" I asked Draco excitedly.

„We'll go to a club at Hogsmeade. Jim, the owner, gives a party. I know him quite well and that's why we're invited." he replied, taking another sip of his red wine.

„I think we'll leave soon. I want Tom and Joe to accompany us even though it's a private party. I'm sure there'll be a red carpet and therefore paparazzi and autograph hunters en masse."

I hurried over to the bathroom to do my make up and changed into a black dress with matching high heels.

When I returned to the living room Draco was already waiting for me, wearing a black suit and the bronze silk tie I had got him for the reception. He looked stunning. Tom and Joe were with him, all eyes were on me.

„You look breathtaking, darling." Draco said.

„Thank you, you too." I replied.

„Alright, let's go then!" he went on, taking my hand and apparating us to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Nearby the club the flurry of flashbulbs started the moment we apparated. Tom and Joe did their very best to keep the crowd away.

Somehow I had the feeling that Draco enjoyed the whole situation. He signed autographs and talked to his fans. Some hugged him, while others took pictures of him with his fans.

I stood aside. Several paparazzi asked me how I was and when Draco and I would marry. I didn't answer but smiled at their cameras.

Soon after Draco came over to me, taking my hand, and led me towards the club. I followed him, while the paparazzi were still taking photos of us entering the club together, accompanied by Tom and Joe.

Almost immediately Jim, the owner of the club, was with us and greeted both of us cordially. He hugged Draco.

„Draco, mate, good to see you again. How are you? I'm sure this is your lovely fiancée?" he said.

„Yes, Jim, this is Ally, my fiancée. I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Draco replied, while Jim shook my hand. Then he handed us two glasses of champagne and said,

„Order whatever you like the whole evening. You're my guests tonight."

„Thanks, Jim! To you!" Draco said, raising his glass.

Jim left soon after and I was alone with Draco again.

He put his arm around my shoulder and looked at the crowd on the dance floor. I took another sip of my champagne. Then he led me towards a table and offered me a seat. He told me that this table was always reserved for him and kissed me.

He touched my thigh, stroking it gently, and whispered in my ear,

„I like this dress, you should wear it more often."

I grinned, feeling his breath on my cheek. I felt heat rise in me.

He drew me into a hug and kissed me again. I gave in, my arms around his neck. His tongue explored my mouth and I did the same, while he was stroking my thigh.

Then I heard the voice of Blaise somewhere behind me,

„Hem, hem!"

Draco withdrew from our kiss and got up.

„Blaise, mate, how are you?" they hugged and patted their shoulders showily.

„Fine, how are you? How was the camp at Romania?" he replied. „Ah, Ally, good to see you again. How are you? Aren't we a sweet couple? I was really pleased to see our picture on the _Daily Prophet_." he smirked, side-glancing at Draco.

I saw the sulky expression on Draco's face but he didn't say a word.

„I'm fine, Blaise, thank you. How are you? I liked the picture, too." I said while he pecked me on both cheeks.

Draco sat down and put his arm around my shoulder again. I kissed him on the cheek. Crabbe and Goyle joined us, too.

A waiter came to our table and we placed our orders.

We were talking about this and that for a while. From time to time people came up to our table and welcomed Draco or asked for an autograph. Sometimes he left me behind to go and talk to someone.

Suddenly I spotted Marc near the bar and left the table. I went over to him. We hugged cordially and he kissed me on the forehead.

„Hey young lady, what are you doing here?" he asked me, his arm around my waist possessively.

„Hello! I'm here with Draco. What are you doing here? I didn't know you know Jim too." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. „Where's Victoria?"

„Actually I didn't bring her tonight. I'm here with Luke and Eric." he said coolly.

„I see. What a pity. We could have had fun together." I went on casually.

„Where is Draco? He shouldn't leave you alone. Even though it's a private party." said Marc, slightly angry.

„Uh, Marc, here we go again, huh? I'm not a little girl anymore, I can watch out for myself. And there's Tom too." I said sulkily, arching a brow at him.

„Tom, I see. And where is he now? I just want to protect you against another front page on the _Daily_ _Prophet_." he growled.

„I know, I know, that's so kind of you, Marc. Always concerned for my well-being." I grinned.

He started to try to tickle me. I winced in his grip. He grinned.

„Stop it, stop it! Please." I begged, convulsing with laughter, trying hard to keep my décolleté covered, as my dress had a rather plunging neckline.

He laughed. „Still ticklish, are you?"

„Aaaah, already pestering young ladies again?" I heard a loud voice from behind.

Marc let go of me and turned around, stony-faced.

It was Luke and Eric.

They were patting Marc's shoulder boastfully, grinning.

I smiled at them. They hugged me and pecked me on the cheeks, both apparently pleased to meet me again.

„Look who's talking!" Marc said in a fake furious voice.

„Wasn't it you, Eric, that made out with my dear sister, who is, this might have slipped your mind, engaged with our _highl_y admired Quidditch team captain, _Master Malfoy, _was it? That's at least what the _Daily Prophet_ said." Marc said in a fake reproachful voice and then roared with laughter. We joined in.

We were fooling around for a while. I ordered a margarita, clinked glasses with Marc and his mates and took a mouthful. Luke was cracking jokes the whole time. I laughed so hard I almost cried.

Then Luke dragged me to the dance floor. We were dancing salsa for a while.

Then the music changed. It got slower and slower. The couples around us were hugging and kissing and moving slowly to the music. Luke tried to draw me nearer too, but I refused.

„I'm sorry, but I think I have to get back to my table. I'm sure Draco is missing me already. Sorry Luke, maybe next time." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

„Sure, want me to see you to your table?" he asked, smiling.

„No, thank you. Say bye-bye to my brother and Eric from me!" I said and hugged him. He pecked my cheek and I left, waving at him.

I had almost reached Draco's table, I could see him already but he didn't seem to have noticed me, when someone seized my upper arm and drew me towards him.

I gasped and turned around.

„Hello, babe! How about the two of us?" a man, whom I didn't know, slurred. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He belched.

I tried to squirm free of his grip but I could feel him tightening it. I gasped again.

Then all of a sudden he drew nearer and kissed me. I squirmed to get rid of him, shaking my head, but I felt him trying to intensify his kiss. I kicked at his shin but he wouldn't stop. I tried to bite him. That made him let go of me.

I slapped him hard in the face without a warning.

„EXCUSE ME? What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" I screamed, giving him a disgusted look, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand to get rid of his drool.

I felt like getting sick. The man drew nearer again.

„Ms De Russo, do you have any issue with this man? Is he molesting you?" I heard a cold voice from behind me.

It was Tom, touching my shoulder, starting to push the man away.

„I'm afraid he does." I replied, relieved to have him by my side.

I looked at Tom who built up in front of me protectively, staring at the man with a threatening look, folding his arms in front of his chest.

„I would never do so!" the man screamed, looking alarmed, his voice slurred by alcohol.

„Ally, Tom, what's going on here?" I heard Draco's voice from behind now. I felt my heart leap.

I looked at him – his eyes were a very dark shade of grey and he had a furious expression on his face.

„Draco, I'm alright. Tom's dealing with that." I said calmingly, trying to hug him. He pushed me aside.

The fact that Draco had come to the dance floor had caused a stir. People were standing around us, staring and trying to get close to Draco now.

Some of Jim's security men told them to leave.

„I said, I want to know what's going on here." he repeated in a low and dangerous voice.

I could tell from the expression on his face that he was beside himself with rage now.

„I'm sorry Mr Malfoy. Nothing happened. Only a big misunderstanding. I apologise, see?" the man stammered and took my hand to shake it.

I released a sharp breath at his touch and withdrew my arm. Tom raised his hand to push the man's hand away.

„Don't you dare touching my fiancée again, you filthy pig! Don't even look at her again or you'll get a nasty suprise, I promise!" Draco screamed, pushing him away with both hands, his pupils widened due to the surge of adrenaline.

The crowd gasped.

„Draco, no! He's not worth it." I exclaimed worriedly.

I seized his arm, he shook it off, menacingly stalking towards the man who had backed off. I could hear him cracking his knuckles.

„Want a try on me? Huh?" he barked, curling his lip.

„Draco, no!" I screamed once more, giving Tom a help-seeking look. He hurried over to Draco and tried to hold him off.

Then I saw Marc emerge from the crowd.

„Marc, help me!" I said nervously. People were still staring at us. I noticed that some of them were taking photos.

Draco started to push the man away again, who therefore staggered.

Then I saw Draco pulling out his wand pointing it at the man's chest.

„DRACO! NO!" I yelled once more. He didn't answer. Marc had seized my arm to hold me back.

„Tom, I want you to see her home! Now!" I suddenly heard Draco say in a cold voice.

„Draco, what...?" I said, looking bewildered. He didn't look at me.

„I'll see you at my place, darling. I'll be with you soon. Never fear!" he replied curtly, still not looking at me.

Tom took my hand, I squirmed. I looked at Marc, alarmed. He didn't help me. I knew he would have acted the same.

With one loud _crack_ Tom apparated us to Draco's place.

* * *

„Beat it!" Draco had hissed and had let go of the man as if nothing had happened the moment Tom and I had left and had returned to his table.

But he monitored the scene, while he was downing several glasses of Firewhiskey, a muscle in his jaw jumping from time to time.

Marc had joined his table. He was talking to Blaise now. Joe stood in the background also monitoring the scene.

All of a sudden Draco jumped up. Joe wanted to follow him, but Draco ordered him to stay behind. He rushed to the men's bathroom and pushed the door open.

Inside he saw the man who had kissed me, standing at an urinal.

He turned his head and gasped at the sight of Draco. Draco's face was distorted with rage.

He kicked the man in the crotch without a warning.

„Nothing happened? Huh?" he screamed, while the man lay on the floor, panting and convulsing with pain.

„Only a big misunderstanding?" he spat. „Normally I'd _never_ dirty my hands for wimps like you, but I'm sure you're pleased to hear I'll make an exception for you today, aren't you? "

He kicked the man, who was still lying on the floor, in the stomach. The man moaned and coughed.

Draco snorted scornfully, while he shook his arms to adjust his coat.

The bathroom door opened. Another man came in. At the sight of the scene, he turned around to leave immediately, looking horror-struck, saying

„I'm sorry."

Draco hardly turned his head. The bathroom door closed again with a loud bang.

„Get up!" he growled, hoisting the man up, a killing glance in his eyes.

He punched the man in the face with his fist. The man staggered and fell backwards into one of the stalls in the bathroom.

You could hear wood sliver.

The man gasped and whined. Blood was running down his face.

Draco hastened towards him and hoisted him up once again, shaking his right hand. It was bruised and stained with blood.

„Come here! I'll let you have it for kissing my fiancée." he screamed and punched the man in the stomach once more.

The man screamed with pain and fell to the floor. Draco took a deep breath, curling his upper lip.

„You're an awful bore, do you know that?" Draco said cockily, furrowing his brow, while he dragged the man over to one of the wash-basins.

„Defend yourself! Come on!" he challenged the man, who was still panting.

He locked the drain and turned up the tap, cold water poured into the basin. Then he grabbed the man's hair and pushed him hard towards the basin. He pushed the man's face under water. The man squirmed and tried to kick him. Draco tightened his grip, his hands quivering due to the effort. The man tried hard to get out of the water, waving his arms desperately. Draco gritted his teeth, pressing even harder.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom was pushed open forcibly with a loud bang. Marc and Joe ran inside, their wands drawn.

„Draco, stop it! He's not worth it. Think of Alessia, man, she needs you. She loves you!" Marc screamed.

Joe pushed Draco aside and made him let go of the man. The man sank to the floor, panting and coughing. Draco spat on him, clenching his fists, shaking off Joe's hands.

„Let's go now! Ally is waiting for you." Marc went on, seizing Draco's arm.

Looking at the man on the floor, he said to Draco,

„You've definitely taught him a lesson, that's for sure." dragging Draco outside the bathroom.

Joe followed them.

Several people were standing outside the bathroom, looking at them, horror-struck. They seemed to have witnessed the scene from outside.

„I want you to see him home now." Marc said to Joe, who nodded and took Draco's hand to apparate him to his place.

„Hot temper, that one!" Marc said to himself when they had left, shaking his head in disbelief.

_'That guy definitely wouldn't have been worth murder! But he's a Malfoy. Would you have expected anything else?'_ he thought and returned to Luke and Eric at the bar, ordering some more Butterbeer.

* * *

At home I waited for Draco to return.

When Tom and I had arrived at Draco's place I had run to the bathroom immediately, trying to wash off the drool of that disgusting man.

I retched at the very thought of him kissing me.

Then I returned to the living room. Tom was standing by the window, looking outside, his armes folded in front of his chest.

„I'm sure, we'll make the front page again." I said sulkily.

„Maybe!" Tom murmured, not turning around.

„You should have held him off this man. We can't do with another front page right now." I griped.

He didn't answer.

When Draco didn't return for quite a while, I decided to go to bed. Of course I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing.

_'Where is he? What is he doing right now?'_ I thought and suddenly got worried sick.

When I finally decided to call Tom and tell him to get back to Hogsmeade I heard a loud _crack_ from the living room.

„Get off my back, Joe!" I heard Draco scream. „I can walk by myself."

I jumped out of the bed, throwing over a dressing gown, heading for the living room.

„What's going on here?" I barked.

Joe and Draco looked at me, wide-eyed. I could tell from the expression on Draco's face that he was squiffy.

„Where have you been? You've told me, you'll be back home with me in no time." I hissed, staring at Draco who had raised his hands calmingly, furrowing his brow.

He nodded towards Joe who left immediately.

„What's happened at the club after I left? Huh?" I went on, my eyes only slits now.

„Will we be on the front page again tomorrow morning, will we, huh?" I spat.

Draco gave me a bewildered look and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

I saw that his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

„What is _this_?" I asked him, looking down on his hand, his signet ring with the serpent on it was stained in blood just as his knuckles.

He pulled his hand out of my grip and spat

„That's none of your business. Let's go to bed now. That guy got what served him right."

I looked at him, bewildered.

He stalked over to the coffee table and conjured up a tumbler of Firewhiskey. He downed it and conjured up another one.

„I think that does it for today, don't you?" I said, taking the tumbler out of his hand. I saw a muscle jump in his jaw, he snorted but said nothing.

Giving me a nasty look he turned around and walked to the bedroom. I followed him.

When we lay in bed I snuggled up to him and stroked his bare chest. He growled.

I loved the odour of his skin and closed my eyes, my lips touching his throat.

Taking another deep breath I whispered,

„I love you, darling, but I'd advise you to keep away from trouble. Word?"

He growled again and kissed my hair.

Then he turned to me and kissed me wildly. I moaned and gave in.

I just knew that I could never be really angry with him because I loved him so much.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**The Winggoddess, thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story, I appreciate it very much. Reviews always motivate me. I'm glad you like my story and hope you'll stick to it.**

**cyiusblack, where are you? Have you read Chapter 25? I'm missing your obligatory review ;O) It keeps me going...I hope you still stick to my story!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Helpless**

The incident at the club hadn't resulted in any bad consequences to my surprise.

Nothing was on the tabloids about it.

Luca had found out the name and the address of the man Draco had bashed. He had sent him free tickets for the next games of the National Quidditch team and had apologised for Draco's behaviour. He had also offered to bear the man's treatment expenses.

Draco had hurt his hand during the brawl, he had fractured one metacarpal bone, which had to be fixed by the team's physician. He therefore had to come to St. Mungo's. While he had been treated, I had visited Ginny for a chat.

Of course Draco's coach had got wind of the incident and he had been ordered to a private conversation. He had not told me what had been said during this conversation, but it appeared to me that he was rather meek afterwards.

Marc hadn't missed the chance to make fun of Draco when he had heard about the fracture during one visit at my parent's place.

Sneering, he had told me that he had always known that Draco was a softy.

I had rolled my eyes and had reminded him of his visit at Draco's place.

With a rather sulky expression on his face, he had answered back that he had been restrained and that he hadn't been in the mood to make mincemeat of my fiancé.

I had grinned at his answer and he had held his tongue from this moment on.

* * *

One week after Draco had returned from Romania, he had to play a friendly match for the National Quidditch Team against Denmark.

He was looking forward to it and was all excited – he wanted to test the improved moves with his team.

I watched the match from his private box, Luca accompanied me.

Draco had come to the box for a while but had to get back to his team shortly after. He kissed me in a hurry and I wished him luck.

He squeezed my shoulder gently and left, deeply looking me in the eyes again. I loved the way he looked like when he was wearing his Quidditch robes. It made my heart melt.

I always liked the atmosphere at the stadium.

The supporters were tabouring, chanting and applauding on the ranks, excited about the outcome of the match.

The teams welcomed each other cordially.

Draco knew most of the players as he himself was team member for several years already. He was hugging many of them.

The teams got together for the group pictures. I saw Draco squat down in the middle of the front row as it was tradition for the Seeker.

The two team captains then did their official handshake and exchanged the team's pennants before the match started.

Finally the opening whistle was blown. The crowd on the ranks was roaring with excitement.

Both teams zoomed into the air.

As always the match was very quick.

Only Draco hovered on the spot most the time, searching for the Snitch. The other Seeker did so too.

Draco's team gained the lead quite early and it had shown several jaw-dropping moves.

The crowd was thrilled.

All of a sudden I saw on the large screen that one of Draco's team mates had fallen off his broom without any perceivable extraneous cause.

I gasped. The crowd did so too.

Relieved, I thought that, thankfully, he hadn't flown that high.

He thudded to the ground and didn't move anymore.

I swallowed dryly and threw up my hands in horror. People were screaming.

„That doesn't look good." Luca said to me, looking slightly worried.

I nodded, looking at him, wide-eyed.

I saw the player lying at the pitch on his back.

I recognised it was Scott, Draco's new team mate. I had met him and his wife before. I liked them very much.

I could see his chest raise heavily once of twice, it looked as if he was panting for air desperately.

The match continued at first, but it seemed to me that Draco and his team mates had realised that their fellow wasn't moving and that there were – surprisingly - no medi-witches and wizards trying to help him as it was common practice normally.

I saw Draco lower his broom near Scott, jumping off it. The others followed him.

He ran over to his fellow who seemed to be unconscious. Then he pulled him into a lateral position. It seemed he wanted to prevent him from choking on his tongue.

The other players were screaming and waving for help discomposedly. I thought I could make out fear in their expression and still couldn't see any medi-witches or wizards.

„What's going on there?" I asked Luca. „Why aren't they helping him?"

The whole scene gave me the creeps.

Luca shrugged and said to me, „Wait here, I'll go down and see what's going on."

I nodded as he left.

Then I saw Draco screaming in a flurry of excitement, too. His look made my heart sink in horror.

Kneeling over Scott I saw him starting cardiac massage.

„Good lord!" I said, my voice trembling, „Someone help him, please!"

I jumped up from my seat, my fists clenched.

I felt tears rise in my eyes, the scene seemed to have taken my breath away. Somehow the whole crowd on the ranks seemed to have fallen silent, too.

Players and viewers weren't able to use magic at the stadium to prevent sabotage of the matches.

Right now, that was a handicap.

I saw the fellow players scream and gesture, some of them even seemed to cry.

Attendants of the teams were trying to calm them down – looking horror-struck themselves, but stroking and patting the backs of the players soothingly, trying hard to keep them away from the scene.

Meanwhile both entire teams were on the pitch.

The team's physicians tried to help Draco to resuscitate Scott.

All of a sudden I saw several medi-witches and wizards running towards the scene.

„Thank Lord!" I exclaimed.

Then I saw them taking over, thrusting Draco aside. He was standing around, stranded, at first.

Then an attendant took care of him, I saw Draco lash about. His face was very pale and he looked shocked.

„Draco!" I screamed – of course he couldn't hear me.

The attendant dragged him inside the stadium.

Soon after Scott was removed from the pitch.

His fellow players stood around, looking bewildered. Many of them were screaming and crying, tearing their hair or cowering down on the floor.

Draco remained missing. I was getting worried.

All of a sudden, Luca was with me again. His expression was stern and worried.

„Alessia, please come with me, I'm afraid Scott is dead and Draco is totally freaking out in the changing room. I think he needs you now. I don't want him to harm himself – season's starting soon." he said sternly.

„Unfortunately it isn't possible to apparate inside the stadium momentarily, that's why we have to walk."

„Bring me to him." I said, worried.

We ran to the catacombs of the stadium. My mind was racing. I didn't know how to act.

* * *

I could hear Draco shouting from afar.

Joe stood outside the changing room, nodding towards me.

Several reporters and paparazzi lingered there, too. They were trying to take pictures of me. I ignored them.

Luca stopped them and told some security men to get them out of here.

„Is he in there? Alone?" I asked Joe.

„No, ma'am, Tom is with him, but he won't calm down." he replied.

I took a deep breath. With a side glance at Luca, who nodded at me encouragingly, I opened the door. My heart was in my mouth now.

I heard Draco screaming and saw him kicking at the dustbin.

„Why? WHY?"

„Draco!" I said as calm as possible and closed the door behind me. „Draco, it's me."

Slowly I walked towards him. Tom stood nearby, nodding.

I spread my arms soothingly.

„Draco, come here. Come here to me." I said calmly.

He was striking against the wall with his fist. It was his right hand, the one that had been hurt recently.

„Draco, stop it!" I exclaimed. I was really worried sick for him.

He had still turned his back on me.

„Draco, look at me! I'm here! Everything is going to be alright." I said, my voice trembling slightly.

Carefully I reached for his shoulder. Finally I touched it and squeezed it slightly.

„Draco!" I whispered.

I felt tears rise in my eyes. I wasn't able to stand to see him suffering like this.

He let out a deep-drawn sigh. His body was very tense, I could feel him tremble slightly.

„Tom, you may go now!" I said in a low voice, side-glancing at him.

He nodded and left the room.

When he had closed the door behind him, Draco almost immediately slumped down to the floor, I tried to support him a little.

Then I squatted down next to him and hugged him.

He was trembling and I could hear him panting.

I stroked his back soothingly. His jersey was soaked with sweat.

„Alright, darling, alright! Everything is going to be alright." I whispered. I felt my hands tremble.

We sat there like this for a while. He wouldn't stop panting and choking with sobs. I stroked his back and his head.

His hair was sweaty, too, so I put a towel around his head and his neck.

All of a sudden he looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy.

Appalled, when I looked into his eyes – I could see all the pain and sorrow in them for a split second, after that he had built up the barrier on the inside again - I gasped, but tried to regain composure quickly.

„He's dead. He's _dead_. He was already dead when I reached him. I knew it when I touched him. I saw his eyes. I can't describe it but they were...It's my fault... It... I..." he stopped, panting again.

„Alright, honey. Calm down!" I whispered soothingly.

„I can't! I couldn't help him. I tried so hard but he died. He died because I couldn't help him. I ..." he screamed, a single tear running down his cheek. I froze at the sight of it.

He clenched his fist again and struck at one of the benches next to us. I could see that the tense expression on his face eased a little.

„Draco, stop it! Stop it!" I screamed, seizing his arm.

My eyes started filling with tears now.

I had never seen him crying before. He had learned to hide his feelings from the cradle. Now he had lost self-control for a moment. He was hurting himself to get rid of the pain he felt on the inside because he wasn't able to cry. It almost seemed to me as if his tears had run dry forever.

„It's not your fault. You did your very best to help him. You were there for him." I said in a choked voice, tears running down my face, while I hugged him again.

He took another deep breath and cleared his throat.

Then he got up abruptly, walking towards the wash-basin. He splashed some water to his face and rubbed it roughly with a towel.

„Where's Luca?" he asked me coldly.

This was the Draco I knew again.

„Outside, I'll get him for you." I said weakly, wiping off the tears on my face.

When I passed him he drew me into a hug and kissed me.

„I love you!" I said and withdrew.

Then I opened the door and asked Luca to come in.

He looked worriedly at both of us.

* * *

The following days were horrible.

Draco wouldn't let me come near him. He sat at the sofa staring into space for hours.

Sometimes I tried to hug him or kiss him. Whenever I did so, he withdrew or hugged me back stiffly.

When I was alone from time to time I cried as I couldn't stand the feeling of being rejected the whole time anymore.

And then there was this fear inside again. He could be as cold as stone. The look in his eyes – expressionless, emotionless – it gave me the creeps for more than one time.

Finally the day of the funeral came up.

I had thought it couldn't get worse but it did.

All the fellow team mates were there.

They had carried the coffin to the hall.

I had never seen so many men crying in one place.

I sat there, my eyes closed, tears burning hot and salty under my eyelids and felt Draco holding my hand.

His hand was cold and dry. He didn't move at all. He was as stony-faced as he had been ever since Scott had died. He didn't show any emotions. The only thing I could see was him blinking and breathing. He was a real master of self-control.

Meanwhile we had been told that Scott had lost his life due to a curse that still hadn't been identified by the experts at the Ministry.

Recalling what Harry had told me at the reception, I had talked to him and he had told me that there might be a link to the Death Eaters in this incident, too. I had been taken aback, and still was.

The Death Eaters. Why had they attacked a Quidditch player? For no reason. It could have been Draco, too.

Tears were running down my face.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see that it was Luca, who had shaken Draco's hand stiffly and had patted him on the shoulder. Now he hugged me and pecked me on the cheek.

„Are you alright, Ally?" he asked me, handing me his handkerchief, taking the seat next to me, clearing his throat.

„I'm fine, thanks." I replied, sobbing a little. I felt his arm around my shoulder, he squeezed my upper arm slightly.

He knew what I had been going through the last days. We had talked once, when he had visited Draco.

I sighed.

At last we heard several speeches in honour of the deceased.

Then his team mates walked up to the coffin and put his jersey on it.

From a large picture next to the coffin Scott was smiling and waving to us in his Quidditch dress. He had been so young and on the team for only a few months. His wife was expecting their first child.

I swallowed dryly.

I saw several players cry again. They were circling the coffin now, arm in arm. Most of them bowed their head for a minute's silence.

I kept an eye on Draco, he didn't stir at all. He kept a perfectly straight face. His eyes showed no sign of emotions.

Then they took the coffin up again and carried it out to the grave yard.

A long funeral procession followed. I linked arms with Luca.

It was pouring with rain.

Scott's wife and his family had to be supported. No one could imagine what they were passing through right now. They must have been torn apart on the inside by grief and dolour.

* * *

I wished for this day would be over soon.

All I wanted was to go home and have some sleep. To sleep the whole day and the whole night.

The last nights hadn't been restorative at all.

I had been lying awake a lot. I had wanted to watch Draco sleeping. It mollified me to hear his steady slow and deep breathing. Asleep he was able to relax a little – I had been happy for him. I had gazed at him sleeping and had stroked his cheek for hours and finally had cried myself to sleep. I could only imagine what he was feeling on the inside – you could see that he was torn apart emotionally. His face had this greyish tinge and I could make out dark circles around his eyes, it made me feel heartbroken.

* * *

But we were invited to the funeral feast after the burial.

I had the chance to offer my condolences to Scott's wife.

I had met her once or twice before.

She looked rather stony-faced, but was relieved to talk to someone. I offered her my help whenever she would need it. She hugged me thankfully. I tried hard to hold back my tears. I stroked her back as I felt her sobbing on my shoulder. She trembled and I feared she would faint every moment. Therefore I asked Tom to help me leading her back to her family.

Then I returned to my chair next to Draco and Luca.

I grasped Draco's hand under the table. It was still stone-cold. I squeezed it. He looked at me. I smiled. He didn't return my smile. I swallowed and averted my eyes.

Gavin's wife came over to us and started a conversation. I turned to her, still holding Draco's hand. We were chatting for a while. I told her that I would leave soon, as I was rather exhausted.

All of a sudden I felt Draco gently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, it seemed to me that he had eavesdropped the conversation. I froze, then I squeezed his hand once more and he did so too.

Gavin's wife returned to her seat soon after.

I turned to Draco again. He smiled slightly.

„Are you alright?" I whispered.

He nodded.

„I love you!" I went on, stroking his cheek with one finger.

He squeezed my hand again. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Then I got up and said,

„I think I'll go home now."

Luca got up, too.

„Do you want me to see you home?" he asked, touching my back gently.

Draco had got up too now.

„No, thank you. I'm doing fine on my own." I replied and smiled at him.

„I tell Tom to accompany you." Luca said, returning my smile.

„Alright!" I replied and turned to Draco.

I touched his cheek, a muscle in his jaw was jumping, he was gazing at me.

I kissed him gently and whispered,

„Bye, darling. I'll see you at your place."

„Bye, Ally." he said stiffly and took his seat again.

Luca gave me a compassionate look. I shrugged, then I took Luca aside and said,

„Keep an eye on him for me. Don't let him get drunk. Word?"

„Sure, Ally. I'll see you later. I'll see him home, alright?" Luca replied curtly and pecked me on the cheek. Then he seized my arm.

„Chin up, Ally! Things can hardly get any worse." he whispered.

I knew he had noticed that Draco's behaviour was wearing me down slowly but surely.

I smiled at him. He pinched my cheek fatherly.

Then I left the table and apparated to Draco's penthouse.

* * *

I went to the bedroom immediately. I got undressed and dropped onto the bed.

_'Thank Lord this day is over! What did Luca say? Things can hardly get any worse. I hope so. I feel so sorry for Draco. I can't stand it to see him suffer like this. But it's even worse to know that he hardly ever shows his true colours regarding his emotions. All he does is expressing his emotions with outbursts of aggression, isn't that scary? And all owing to the fact that he's learned to stick to those damn _rules_ whatever may happen. This has to stop, I don't want my sons to grow up like this. I don't want them to be deadhearted monsters not being able to show any emotion only because it's _the rules_!'_ I thought and took a deep breath, staring at the enchanted ceiling that showed a cloudy sky tonight.

Tossing and turning I tried to get some sleep. Somehow I wasn't tired anymore.

I wanted Draco to be with me right now. I felt this strong desire to touch him, to kiss him, to feel his body close to mine. I wanted him to be happy again. My mind was racing.

_'Where are you? Come to me! I can_ _ease your pain. I know I can...All you have to do is call out my name - I'll be there to show you how much I care! I saw your insides when you looked at me hardly able to cry. You were showing me yourself undisguised. It was a short moment, but I have seen your true _you_ then. I can kiss your pain away. Please!'_ I thought and sat up.

„Come back home! I love you, I need you, don't you know that?" I said aloud.

I tucked up my legs and folded my arms around them and sat there like this for a while. Finally I decided to lay down again and try to get some sleep. Soon after I went to the land of Nod.

* * *

Draco had come home hours later.

Now he was lying in his bed next to me. He had turned to me and stroked my cheek. I was so fast asleep, I didn't notice it.

He took a deep breath and gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into my face.

_'You don't know how much I love you! I'm sorry for what you have to go through because of me. I wonder how I can retrieve your pain. I know you're the one who sees me through it all. I love you, damn, I really do.'_ he thought, his eyes seemed to water.

He cleared his throat and bent down to kiss me. I stirred slightly at the touch of his lips. He smiled and stroked my cheek again.

„I love you!" he whispered, his voice trembled slightly.

Then he lay down and turned around, trying to get some sleep too.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I still have major problems to get online, but here it finally comes – my new chapter...**

**Thanks to GeeTiger for favoriting my story, I hope you like it! **

**cyiusblack and The Winggoddess, thank you so much for reviewing again. **

**The Winggoddess, I'll do my very best on writing rather long chapters – I hope you like this one and love to hear from you again! Have fun!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Long time no see!**

Warm sunlight was streaming into the bedroom through the gap between the long heavy dark emerald velvet curtains. Dust particles were dancing in the glistening ray of light. On the large bed the outline two figures was visible, wrapped up in sheets and blankets.

All of a sudden one of the persons sat up in, jumped out of the bed, throwing over a dressing gown, and left the bedroom. The other person stirred a little at the disturbance, taking a deep breath, and returned to it's steady and low breathing.

After a while the flush could be heard from the bathroom and a woman exited it. She wore the dressing gown, she had just thrown over.

It was pink and embroidered with golden snakes and dragons artfully, its collar was sequined richly.

The tall woman flung back her long, white-blond hair the moment she exited. Her handsome face looked rather pale and she had dark circles around her eyes. She cleared her throat and strode towards the dining room.

There she took the chair right to the large gilded chair, ornate with carvings, at the top of the large black wooden table.

The dining room was very large. Near the table was a fireplace, on the mantelpiece stood several pictures in gilded frames.

The people on the pictures were looking at the woman at the table with dignity. Some were leaving their frames and went to another one to talk to the person in the picture.

A house-elf appeared; at the sight of the woman it winced noticeably.

When the woman looked up it bowed servilely and the woman placed her order.

„Why is the table not laid already, you filthy little scumbag? Get me some coffee! Now!" she shrieked.

The house-elf bowed again, it's eyes seemed to water.

When the house-elf had left, the woman waved her wand and conjured up a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a pink quill.

She unrolled the parchment and took up the quill. Then she dipped the tip of it into the ink and began to write. You could hear the quill scraping on the parchment.

After writing some lines she looked up and took a deep breath. She pursed her lips priggishly and rolled her eyes, seemingly thinking hard what to write next.

„My coffee? Where's my coffee?" she screamed, while she stroked her flat belly absentmindedly.

The house-elf apparated with a loud _crack_ holding a large silver platter in its tiny hands. The tableware was clattering as its hands were shaking slightly.

It took a large cup from the platter and placed it on the table right in front of the woman.

„At last!" she said sulkily, giving the house-elf a nasty look. „It took ages!"

The house-elf bowed again and ran off the dining room after it had laid the table accurately.

„It's so hard to get good staff these days." the woman sighed and took a mouthful of her coffee.

Then she returned to the piece of parchment in front of her.

„My beloved Draco..." she read aloud.

„Good morning, babe." A man's voice drawled from behind.

The woman dropped the quill immediately and turned to the man, beaming, showing her perfect teeth.

He was naked, holding a silken emerald dressing gown in his right hand.

„Good morning, darling. Did you have a nice sleep?" she purred, while he bent down to kiss her.

„It would have been better to have you near me the moment I woke up. Why are you having breakfast already? You know how much I need our usual morning shag to get my circulation moving." he nagged sulkily, curling his lip.

She stroked his cheek, and said in a sweet tone,

„Awww, darling, you're such a morning grouch. Let's shag after I've finished this. Come on, let me pour you some coffee. It's good for your circulation, too."

He took the seat left of her at the top of the table, still naked, and arched a brow at her.

„What are you doing?" he said.

„I'm writing..." she purred.

„What are you writing?" he went on, sounding slightly unnerved.

„A letter." she went on, giving him a seductive look. „To Draco..."

„_Draco_? Why are you writing a letter to Draco now, of all times?" he asked her, looking rather jealous now.

„Awww, Blaise, babe, don't be jealous." she grinned, tracing his jaw bone with the feathery back of her large pink quill.

He wrinkled his nose, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

„Drop it!" he barked, pushing the quill away.

She gave him a sulky look and turned to the parchment again.

„You haven't answered my question yet! _Why_ are you writing Draco?" he hissed, biting into a piece of toast.

„I want to tell him to attend my next appointment at St. Mungo's. He has to get involved now!" she said in a sweet tone.

He threw the piece of toast down on his plate.

„What appointment at St. Mungo's? I don't get it. In what does he have to get involved?" he asked, furrowing his brow, staring at her.

„Still a little out of sorts, huh? A little too early for you... I know, babe." she piped, smiling at him, palming his cheek with her hand.

„I'll have my next appointment in two days. The baby! You know?" she went on, as he didn't answer.

„Which baby?" he growled. „I thought you've made this all up?" He gave her a bewildered look.

„What made you think that? Actually I haven't! Or do you think I have a real bad hangover almost every morning, don't you?" she replied, rather bitchy now.

„I didn't know that! So that bugger really made you pregnant! When?" Blaise said lividly.

„I've already told you twice! Do you remember the evening at his place? After that Quidditch match. We've made out on the balcony while the rest of you were partying inside. He always wanted to shag me on the balcony – even the very thought of doing so made him horny, I can tell you. I've went down on him and then... " she said, all misty-eyed.

„Sindy, stop it! I've had it! I don't want to hear every single detail of your sexual practice. It makes me feel sick. So, if you please..." he drawled, curling his upper lip, giving her a very disgusted look.

There was an awkward moment of silence. He saw her pursing her lips, placing a kiss on the parchment and then seal it.

His mind was racing. _That_ evening, of course, he could remember that evening. He had made out with Sindy, too. At the Quidditch stadium. While Draco had been playing. What if it was him who had made her pregnant? He shook his head to get rid of this thought. Of course he wasn't the father of this little bastard growing up inside of her! He felt really sick now. No! He couldn't be the father. Never! Otherwise he would have to marry her... .due to _the rules_.

Absentmindedly he took another mouthful of his coffee. Then he pushed the cup away so vehemently that he spilled some coffee on the table. He frowned.

He heard Sindy's voice again,

„Alright, darling. I'm finished. Let's get back to bed now. Let's go on with where we have stopped yesterday. I want you to give it to me right now. How about staying here? I think the table will do for us, too, what do you think?" she purred seductively, sitting down on the table right in front of him, straddling her legs broadly, so that he could see her panties.

She clicked her fingers, the house-elf apparated immediately and bowed.

„Dispatch an owl to Mr Malfoy for me! Now!" she hissed, throwing the roll of parchment at the house-elf. It nodded and disapparated again.

She turned to Blaise again, caressing his neck, drawing him into a hug, palming his face, trying to kiss him.

He turned his head away.

„What's the matter, babe?" she asked him in a fake sweet tone.

„Actually I'm not up for shagging you right now. Later maybe." he drawled, withdrawing from her hug.

_'Actually I'm not up for shagging you because you're carrying _his_ bastard. Ugh!'_ he thought and left for the bathroom, a disgusted expression on his face.

Sindy sat on the table, her legs still straddled, looking after him, a sulky expression on her face.

* * *

Andrew had come to my place earlier. We were reviewing Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration and the five exceptions to it.

We were sitting at the large table in my living room. It was littered with books and rolls of parchment. We were disputing the exceptions for quite a while. We had agreed on the fact that there should be the possibility to conjure up food out of nothing, as there were so many people starving all over the world every day.

„Apropos food, how about some nibbles?" I asked Andrew and smiled.

„Sure." he replied, returning my smile.

Since he had kissed me I tried hard to not nurture false hopes regarding the two of us. Of course he knew that I was engaged but sometimes I had the strange feeling that he didn't care at all.

Absentmindedly I walked to my kitchen and unbagged potato crisps and peanuts into two bowls. Then I took a bottle of red wine and two glasses out of the cupboard. I waved my wand and the bowls, the glasses and the bottle of wine were floating to the living room.

When I returned to the living room Andrew had abandoned the littered table and sat on the sofa. I joined him. He smiled at me.

„How are you? Nervous already?" he asked.

His question confused me a bit. I came to the conclusion that he was referring to the upcoming exams.

I looked into his amazingly blue eyes.

„Yeah, a bit." I drawled, returning his smile.

He took a handful of peanuts and a sip of red wine. I did so too and looked at him.

„I've met Celia at Diagon Alley lately. She's told me that she's bought a potion that improves concentration and that she's taking it every day now." he grinned.

„Really?" I asked him.

„Well, it has always been easy to send her round the bend, hasn't it?" he replied, starting to laugh.

„You might have a bit of a point there!" I replied, grinning. „But I'm afraid, those potions won't help, except for lining the pockets of the seller. What do you think?"

„What made you think _that_?" he asked me wryly. I grinned again.

All of a sudden there was a knock on my front door. I jumped up from the sofa, looking bewildered.

„Excuse me please! I'll be back in a minute." I said to Andrew. He seized my hand and squeezed it. I froze and he let go of my hand.

I looked him in the eyes and turned around. There was another knock on the front door, this time more impatient.

_'Who the hell is this now of all times? I'm not awaiting anybody that late.' _I thought and looked at my watch. It was already ten o'clock. I reached the door and looked through the spyhole.

The person outside stood so close to the door, that all I could see was its chest, more precisely the revers of a black suit.

I wondered whether I should open the door or not.

Then there was another knock. I drew my wand.

„Ally, I know that you're home. Open the door." I heard a muffled familiar voice from outside.

I stowed away my wand and opened the door immediately.

I saw Draco standing outside.

„Draco?" I said in bewilderment. „Why don't you apparate to my place?"

„Good evening, darling. What is taking you so long? I tried to apparate but it seems to be blocked momentarily." he replied, a rather sulky expression on his face.

„Do you mind letting me in?" he went on, curling his lip, adjusting his coat artificially.

I stepped aside and he came inside, closing the door behind him. He went to my living room.

„What are _you_ doing here again?" he said coldly when he saw Andrew, who had got up from the sofa.

„Ally, you haven't told me that you were having company tonight." he turned to me, arching a brow at me.

„Oops, seems to have slipped my mind. I'm sorry dear!" I replied priggishly. „Come and join us, we were just talking about Quidditch before you came." I walked towards Andrew who smiled at me.

Draco frowned.

„I'm sorry to interrupt your little tête-à-tête, but I'm afraid we have to be at Hogsmeade in one hour." he said waspishly, smirking at Andrew.

„Sorry, mate. Maybe next time!" he went on, curling his lip, possessively putting his arm around my shoulder.

„Well then, I'm sorry Andrew, but I have to go." I said, deeply looking into Andrew's blue eyes, smiling at him.

„That's okay." he replied curtly, returning my smile with a disparaging side-glance at Draco, who clenched his fist.

„See you next week then." he went on and drew me into a hug, pecking me on the cheek.

„Hem, hem!" I heard Draco's raspy voice from behind.

I hugged Andrew and pecked him on both cheeks too, then I withdrew.

He waved his wand and all his books and parchments tucked themselves away into his briefcase.

I smiled and guided him to the front door.

Draco stood in the middle of the living room, monitoring the whole scene, his arms crossed in front of his chest. I saw a muscle in his jaw jump, he looked like a five year old child now.

I grinned and opened the front door.

Leaning against the door frame, Andrew looked at me and said,

„Uh, Ally, before I forget, we're going to Hogsmeade to get blind drunk after the last written exam next week. I'd be delighted if you came." He eyeballed Draco and smirked. „Without partner of course."

I tried hard to restrain a laughter at the look on Draco's face.

„I think I'll give it some thought." I said quickly, smiling.

„Uh, come on, Ally, don't let us down. I know you've always known how to enjoy yourself. Let me think...wasn't it you that danced on the ..." Andrew nagged, pinching my cheek and looking at me with fake puppy dog eyes.

I shot him a nasty glance and he stopped, winking at me.

„You've heard what she's said, _matey_. She'll think about it. And now get you gone!" Draco growled, stalking towards me.

„Come off it, Malfoy!" Andrew replied cockily, raising his hands calmingly, sneering.

I turned to Draco and saw his eyes were very dark now, the muscle in his jaw was jumping again.

„Stop it, Draco." I said in a low voice, directly looking him in the eyes. „Andrew, I think you'd better be off now." I went on, not averting my eyes from Draco.

„No fooling around with my girl! Got me?" Draco hissed, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes.

„Draco! What's got your wand in a knot today?" I said calmingly, taking his hand firmly.

Draco still glared at Andrew, who seemed to take great pleasure in making Draco jealous.

„Alright, Ally, I'll see you next week. No skiving regarding Hogsmeade! Word?" he said, grinning.

„I'll let you know! See you next week." I replied, waving to him.

He turned around and left. I closed the door.

„You _won't_ go!" Draco barked at me as soon as I had shut the door.

„I think it's still up to me to decide whether I go or not, don't you think so?" I replied curtly.

„You're _my_ fiancée. You're _mine_." he growled. I rolled my eyes again.

„Actually I'm a human being and therefore don't belong to anyone but me, darling!" I went on dryly.

„What's going on at Hogsmeade?" I changed the subject before he could go on with claiming his tenures.

„We're going to meet Blaise and the others at a club." he replied. „But don't change the subject. I want to make sure this pansy keeps his hands off you. So at least Tom will join you in case you decide to go even though I disagree." he said huffily.

„Uh, take it easy now, Draco. I'm sure we'll find a solution. And now come here, you haven't even kissed me." I said, not fancying having an argument now.

I drew him into a hug and kissed him. He opened his mouth and started to explore mine with his tongue.

After a while I withdrew and nagged,

„Can't we stay at home tonight? I'm soooo tired."

I was still craving for togetherness the whole time, the horrible days after Scott had died were still sending shivers down my spine.

I was happy that Draco was finally showing me some more affection again.

„Pleeeeease, baby!" I said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, pursing my lips.

„Come on, Ally! It'll be great fun." he replied.

I arched a brow at him, licking my lips seductively. I saw his eyes flicker. I drew him into a hug and guided him towards the sofa. We fell onto it, still entwined in our hug. I kissed him wildly. He gave in, touching my breasts gently. I moaned while I stroked his back, huddling against him.

After a while he withdrew, adjusting his shirt, running his hands through his hair.

„Only an hour or two." he said breathlessly, clearing his throat. I grinned.

Finally I allowed myself to be persuaded to join him and changed my clothes quickly.

Then Draco took my hand and apparated us to Hogsmeade where we met Tom, who was already waiting for us.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Three Broomsticks Blaise was talking to Goyle, in his right hand a cigar on which he was dragging from time to time, a rather jaded expression on his face.

Sindy Mos had sallied out a few minutes before, rather sulky, after Blaise had told her off for getting drunk in spite of her current condition.

Now he was flirting with the waitress behind the bar.

Averting his eyes from the trim blonde, who was taking a bottle of Firewhiskey from a shelf right now, smiling at him, he said to Goyle,

„...I can't believe she's really pregnant. She's told me today." He frowned. Goyle grinned.

„I can tell you, mate, that confession is to blame for I don't get a hard-on any longer when I see her."

„You have my deepest sympathy, mate." Goyle said, patting Blaise on the shoulder showily, giving him a fake compassionate look.

Crabbe joined them, leaving Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode behind who were talking to a former classmate at a table nearby.

„What for?" he asked curiously.

„Well, Crabbe, I think Blaise is having a tough time momentarily." Goyle smirked.

„Why?" Crabbe asked, looking bewildered.

„Let's say his warrior can't fight anymore." Goyle said dryly.

„Huh? I don't get it!" Crabbe went on.

„Sindy can't get him high anymore! You know what I mean now?" Goyle went on.

„Aaaah, I see. That's scary, Blaise." Crabbe said, a dull expression on his face.

„Especially when you consider that our dear Blaise here always was nothing short of _the_ Slytherin sex god Malfoy, as we all know!" Goyle drawled, taking a mouthful of his Firewhiskey, smirking again.

„Shut up, Goyle!" Blaise spat, frowning at him.

„While we're on it, I wonder why there was absolutely nothing on the tabloids about Malfoy freaking out at the club lately. I was told that he has made mincemeat of that guy. Seems he had to stay at St. Mungo's for at least two weeks, while Malfoy only fractured his right hand. The hand he's catching with by the way." Goyle said casually.

„Well actually, Skeeter wanted to write about it but _I _stopped her. Actually me and my family know her very well not to say that she's eating out of the palm of my hand and that is why she didn't shout it from the housetops that Malfoy is acting like a lunatic since he's engaged to that... bitch." Blaise said boastfully.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at him, stunned.

„But I think I shouldn't do so any longer, considering that he's the reason my sex life is all fucked up now." he growled, dragging on his cigar again.

Then he turned to the bar and waved to the waitress.

„Come here, dear." he called.

„Daddy needs some more drinks...or maybe something more." he went on in a low voice.

Crabbe and Goyle smirked at his last words.

„Aaaah, Malfoy! Good to see you again. And you've brought your lovely fiancée. How good to have you here Ally." Blaise suddenly exclaimed showily, jumping up from his seat.

Several guests were staring at us.

We joined Blaise and the others at their table.

„So tell me Draco, how are you doing?" Blaise asked. „Already recovered from the shock of losing a team mate? I wonder who killed that Mud... Muggleborn." he went on.

I saw Draco give him a nasty look.

„I'm fine, Blaise, how are you? How is business going at the moment?" he replied dryly.

„Well, I can't complain, mate! Not at all. Or maybe..."

Before he could go on the waitress came up to our table.

„You were calling for me, Mr Zabini?" the blond waitress said in a sweet tone, smiling at him.

„Uh, call me Blaise, please. Another bottle of Firewhiskey for me and my friends here, young lady." he said, patting her buttocks.

She smiled and purred,

„Sure, _Blaise_!" Then she left.

„Wow, Blaise, still always bitching around!" Goyle said, roaring with laughter, as Blaise leaned back in his armchair cockily, folding his hands behind his head, a patronising smile on his face.

„Aaaah, it's just good to be me!" he drawled, after the waitress had left our table again after bringing us a bottle of Firewhiskey.

I was rolling my eyes and wished for the evening to be over soon, taking a mouthful of my drink.

Little did I know that there was an owl, sitting outside Draco's window at his penthouse, waiting for him to return, with a letter attached to its leg with a pink ribbon.

Bored, I listened to the Slytherin boasts and downed some Firewhiskey, frowning at Parkinson and Bullstrode who had joined our table and were now clinging to Draco, who tried hard to get rid of them, when Andrew came up to our table, beaming at me.

I jumped up, taken aback.

„Andrew?" I said, rather irritated.

„Long time, no see!" he said cockily and pecked me on the cheeks, side-glancing provokingly at Draco.

He nodded towards Blaise and the others.

I saw Draco turning his face to us, his eyes were very dark again – you could tell he was boiling with rage.

Blaise was smirking at the sight of it, hoping to witness one of Draco's formidable outbursts of rage.

„Can I have a private word with you for a second, please?" Andrew asked me, taking my hand gently.

I still looked at him in bewilderment.

„Sure!" I stammered, looking at Draco, who was gritting his teeth now. "If you excuse me please."

„Tut, tut, tut!" I heard Blaise drawl while I left the table and followed Andrew to the exit.

I felt Draco's eyes burning on my back while I walked outside.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again – I'd love to read what you think about my story in detail. **

**The Winggoddess, thank you so much for your latest review. Yes, I wonder too, what the two are up to, lol ;O) Hope you stick to my story and like this chapter...**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Chocolates from Switzerland**

„Andrew?" I said again, when we were standing outside the _Three Broomsticks_.

„Yes?" he said, drawing nearer.

„What is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked him, slightly unnerved. I looked around, fearing that some paparazzi would show up any moment.

„Nothing, I just wanted to see you again!" he replied naughtily and looked me deeply in the eyes. I turned my head away when he tried to peck me, feeling his hot breath on my cheek.

„Andrew, I..." I sighed. „I think I haven't made myself perfectly clear. Now, listen, I'm engaged to Draco and I'm going to marry him. You know, I really like you, but..." I stammered.

„Oh, I like you, too. Actually I like you _very_ much, Ally!" he said, his eyes flickered a little.

„No, Andrew, I think now you've got me wrong again. I'm not...I... you...uhm..." I went on, trying hard to keep him off me. I didn't like the expression on his face, he looked like kissing me any moment.

„GOTCHA!" he cut in all of a sudden and started to roar with laughter. I looked at him in bewilderment.

„I hope you don't hum and haw like this in your orals, too." he went on.

I nudged him in the ribs and screamed,

„You, YOU! I _hate_ you!".

Then he tried to tickle me.

„No! No, Andrew, stop it!" I screamed with laughter.

He drew nearer and kissed me, I felt his well-trained body close to mine. Almost immediately I withdrew, gasping.

„Andrew!" I said sharply, looking at him, wide-eyed, and pushed him away.

„Ally!" he replied innocently, biting his lip.

_'You don't know how much I've taken a fancy to you, young lady.'_ he thought.

„So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I went on, clearing my throat, looking around to see whether anybody had witnessed our kiss.

„Actually all I wanted was to give you _this_. I thought you will need it next week and I didn't want to wait until then." he replied.

I looked at him, he was holding the quill my father had once bought me in his hand.

„I think I've accidentally packed it earlier." he said and gave me one of his flawless smiles.

„Thanks, Andrew. But you could have given it to me at the table, too." I replied, feeling relieved.

„Well, actually I like it to see your fiancé, the _famous_ Draco Malfoy, all jealous when you talk to me, _Mr Nice Guy_. What we're doing right now is just increasing the fun factor for me, I can tell you." he said and grinned again.

„Uh, Andrew, come on! Don't give _me_ a hard time by doing so. You've seen how he's reacting and I'm afraid Draco might get you a nasty surprise someday." I replied, grinning too.

„Now I think I'm really scared!" he went on, smirking. „But who cares!"

„Seems to have balls, that one!" I said ironically and smiled at him. „But for now I think I have to go back inside. Otherwise everybody will think we're on the run."

He hugged me and I pecked him on both cheeks.

„See you!" I said.

„Wait!" he said, seizing my arm, I turned around again. „I also have _this_ for you." he handed me a small box wrapped in pink wrapping tissue. I looked down at it.

„What is it?" I whispered.

„Chocolates from Switzerland! The best potion ever to avoid getting nervous! It is definitely effective. I promise!" he said, looking me deeply in the eyes again. We stood there staring at each other for a while.

„I'll see you next week, Ally." he finally said, squeezing my arm gently, and turned around to leave. I stood there staring after him for moment, clutching the small box he had given me in my hand.

* * *

I went inside the _Three Broomsticks_ again. Hastily I walked over to our table, absentmindedly playing with the quill in my hand.

I had put the Chocolates in my pocket – I didn't want Draco to see them. I thought he might be offended by the pink paper again, even though it seemed rather ridiculous to me.

The others were involved in conversation. I saw Tom looking at me.

„Can you take this for me please?" I asked him and handed him my quill.

He stowed it into one of the pockets of his cloak. The end of the turquoise feather was still poking out of it. I grinned at the awkward look.

Then I turned to the table again and took my seat next to Draco. He drew me into a hug immediately and kissed me.

„Have you cleared things up now, darling?" he asked, looking me deeply in the eyes. They were flickering but of light grey colour.

I nodded sheepishly. Then he kissed me again, rather aggressive now. I gave in, admittedly it rather turned me on.

I wondered why he wasn't freaking out as he would normally have done.

Blaise's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

„Ally, tell us! How come you know _Andrew McMillan_, Durmstrang alumnus and one of the best friends of Viktor Krum, the all-time adversary of your dear husband-to-be?" he drawled, dragging on his cigar, a tumbler with Firewhiskey in his other hand.

All eyes were set on me. Parkinson and Bullstrode were giggling gawkily.

„Don't talk to me like that, Blaise! I don't like the way you talk to me lately. But to answer your questions: Actually he's a fellow student of me. That's why I know him for years and I have to admit that I would call him a good friend of mine. But I can assure you we don't talk about Krum a lot." I replied dryly, taking a mouthful of Firewhiskey.

„You have to end this, Ally. You're _fraternising_ with the enemy! Isn't this obvious to you?" Blaise said and smirked.

I looked at Draco, rather bewildered. He stroked my cheek.

„Uh, come on, Blaise, stow it! She's _not_ fraternising with the enemy. I think you shouldn't drink that much! You seem to become quite a lightweight lately." Draco said, sounding rather bored, while he stroked my back, his finger drawing small circles around my spine. I shivered at his touch.

I wondered why Draco and Blaise were friends, but reminded myself not to question his decisions as he wouldn't question who was my friend and who wasn't. But still I didn't like Blaise's attitude at all.

I downed another glass of Firewhiskey while I listened to the boasts of Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

After a while we decided to go to Jim's club, called _Twilight_. Draco took my hand as we left the _Three Broomsticks_. His hand was dry and warm. I felt heat rise in me while I squeezed it.

He looked at me, I felt like melting inside.

When we finally reached the _Twilight _and took our seats at Draco's table in the back, I kissed him wildly. I felt his hands all over my body. I didn't care what the others were thinking. I knew I wanted him as soon as possible.

I downed a glass of Champagne, he poured me another one.

The others were talking to each other or dancing.

The music was booming in my stomach, I was giggling as I felt rather tipsy already. He was caressing my neck while he was kissing me again. I moaned and closed my eyes. Then I felt his hand at my thigh. He squeezed it and intensified his kiss. I started to feel dizzy while I felt his tongue exploring my mouth. I felt as if the music was hypnotising me and was breathing hard now. I touched his face, then I turned to his throat. My fingertips were running down it. I felt his hand at my thigh again and moaned. He opened his eyes and I locked on to his platinum gaze. He kissed me, still gazing at me. I didn't blink while he did so. My insides were boiling now. I felt like exploding every moment.

_'What are you doing to me?'_ I thought, while he intensified his kiss again.

All of a sudden he got up and stripped off my travelling cloak. Then he dragged me towards the dance floor. I followed him, my head was swimming due to the alcohol I had drunk. I stumbled towards the dance floor, his hand in mine. He was drawing me into a hug. I moaned and closed my eyes. He was kissing my throat while he pressed his body against mine, slowly moving to the beat of the music. I gave in as good as possible. I felt really drunk all of a sudden and started to giggle. He looked me in the eyes. I touched my lips, giving him a seductive look. He kissed me again, very wildly now. I closed my eyes and moaned, while his hands were all over my body. I stroked his chest and felt his muscles jump under his shirt. It made me feel like going insane immediately. I loved his body, definitely. He started to touch my breasts gently. I pushed his hands away – somewhat embarrassed I looked around but nobody seemed to care.

We stared at each other. Both knowing what we wanted, what we were needing right now. I felt him parting my legs with his knee. I gave in, kissing him again. I opened my eyes and lost myself in his platinum grey ones. I sank my hands into his hair. He bit my lower lip gently. I gasped.

Then he took my hand and dragged me off the dance floor towards the back entrance. We were both breathing hard now. I stumbled once and started to giggle again. I knew what would happen soon.

He pushed the door open, cold air engulfed us.

I took a deep breath and felt my head swimming even more.

Then Draco pushed me against the wall. I moaned. He parted my legs with his knee once again. I stared at him. His eyes were flickering now. I moaned as he kissed me and fumbled at his waist belt, trying to unbuckle it, while he kissed my throat. Finally I had opened it and tried to help him to get rid of his pants. He was breathing heavily now and I heard him mumbling something. Then I felt him penetrate. I gasped and closed my eyes. He was moving very quickly. I groaned loudly. He kissed me, his tongue was circling in my mouth. I felt like screaming, my body was really tense, when both of us finally came.

* * *

He was resting his head against the cold wall behind me, panting. I did so too, stroking his back. He was driving me crazy. I felt his trained body against mine and was shivering slightly at his touch.

After a while we returned to Draco's table.

„Uh, there they are, our two love birds, how cute!" Blaise drawled. Draco gave him an unnerved look, but said nothing.

Blaise poured me another glass of Champagne. I took it and downed it because I was thirsty, still heated by what had happened outside the club minutes ago.

Draco touched my thigh again. I was on fire immediately. He stared at me – his platinum eyes were piercing me. I drew him into a hug and kissed him. I heard Blaise laughing and stopped.

I got up to go to the bathroom, swaying slightly. Draco looked at me and said,

„What are you doing?"

„I have to go to the bathroom." I replied, my speech slightly slurred by alcohol.

„Do you want me to accompany you?" he asked, I shook my head and left. I knew he ordered Tom to follow me.

I staggered towards the bathroom, my high heels were a hindrance now.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice behind me. I whirled around to see who it was and saw Luke standing in front of me.

„Luke! How come I always meet you or Eric when I'm heading for the bathroom? Is Marc with you tonight?" I asked and giggled.

My head still felt like cotton wool.

„No! But you still owe me one!" he replied curtly, grinning at me.

Tom seized my arm as I was swaying again.

„Sure! I'll be with you in one minute." I said, pointing towards the ladies' bathroom.

He grinned and I left.

I pushed open the door to the bathroom and giggled. I didn't know how I had got that drunk, all I knew was that it just wouldn't fade.

My face was prickling and I giggled uncontrollably.

Several women at the bathroom were looking at me while I was staggering towards one of the stalls.

I knew they knew me, but I didn't care. The whole situation just made me giggle even more.

I sat on the cold toilet bowl for quite a while, trying hard not to giggle again.

I knew Luke was waiting for me outside. I giggled at the very thought of it.

I knew he had had a crush on me for years. I giggled again.

Then I remembered that Tom was waiting for me, too. Draco had sent him to play watchdog. I giggled once more and wondered whether I should ask him for a dance, too. He was quite handsome. Tall and svelte. I rolled my eyes at the thought of his body. I definitely liked him, that much was sure.

After a while I left the bathroom and ran into Luke almost immediately. He grinned and I returned his grin with a smile.

„Tom, would you please take these?" I said to Tom, who was standing nearby, handing him my high heels. I knew wasn't able to walk on them anymore unless I was keen on breaking my ankle.

„Sure!" he replied curtly, taking my shoes. I hugged him and pecked him on the cheeks. He gave me a bewildered look, I could feel his well-trained body against mine for a moment.

_'You're definitely my type!'_ I thought and grinned.

„You're such a sweetheart, Tom, and now get me another glass of Champagne, please!" I whispered. He nodded at my command and disappeared in the crowd around us.

Someone jostled me and I stumbled into Luke's arms.

„Oops!" he said, smiling at me. I returned his smile and drew him into a hug. I felt his strong arms around my waist.

„Oops, Luke, I still owe you one!" I replied, giggling again. He drew nearer, his arms still around my waist. I felt his breath on my face and giggled.

The whole situation was rather weird even though I knew Luke for so many years. He was almost like a brother to me.

He whirled me around on the dance floor, my head was spinning. I saw him smiling at me the whole time. I screamed as I felt more and more giddy by his moves. He smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him stroking my back and heard me giggle again. I was not myself anymore as I was all intoxicated.

Finally Luke guarded me back to Draco's table.

I saw Draco sitting there, talking to Pansy. I felt my heart sink immediately. Tom was with them, too.

When we reached the table, Draco looked up.

„Ally! There you are! I've been looking for you." he said, smiling at me, his eyes a very pale shade of grey. I frowned at him.

Then, without warning, I drew Luke into a hug and kissed him on the mouth. I felt that he froze immediately.

„Thanks for giving me such a good time!" I said loudly, so that Draco could hear it, when I withdrew.

Luke nodded, looking flabbergasted, and disappeared into the crowd immediately without saying goodbye.

I saw the furious expression on Draco's face and smirked. I didn't want him to be near Pansy anymore after what I had witnessed at _The Wolf's Nest_ and I knew that he knew this.

„Tom, did you get me some more Champagne?" I asked.

He handed me a glass. I took it and smiled at him.

„How kind of you! Thanks!" I said and dropped onto the sofa next to Draco. Pansy moved away from him a little.

Draco put his arm around me, trying to take the glass I was holding in my hand.

„Don't you think you've got more than enough for tonight?" he asked me gently. He was staring at me with his breathtaking eyes, his expression very relaxed.

I gasped a little, unable to avert my eyes from him.

I knew that he had me in the palm of his hand. I was in love with this man.

„No!" I replied defiantly, trying hard to wrest the glass from his grip. „Give it to me! I'm thirsty!"

„I think it's time to leave now." Draco said gently. „Come on, Ally. Let's go."

He got up and seized my wrists sternly, dragging me off the sofa.

I knew that he was right and that I had kicked over the traces.

I bade my farewell and followed Draco to the exit.

There Draco took my hand and apparated us to his penthouse.

* * *

I dropped onto the sofa, letting out an exhausted sigh. He wanted to join me, loosening his tie, when we both heard a knock at the window of his living room.

Draco hastened towards it and opened it, a bewildered look on his face.

I saw an owl sitting outside, a roll of parchment dangling from its leg, tied to it with a pink ribbon.

I grinned at the rather awkward sight.

Draco untied the parchment and closed the window again.

„I wonder who's sending you a love letter." I said and grinned.

He looked at me, a tense expression on his face. It seemed he already knew who had sent him this letter.

He sat down at the sofa next to me. I drew nearer and rested my head on his shoulder, curious to find out who had written him.

He unrolled the parchment, I saw several lines, written in a rather child-like handwriting and pink ink. We read in silence,

_ My beloved Draco,_

_ as my pregnancy is proceeding I want you to get more involved. As you know you are the father of this child and I want you to take care of it and want to see you more often. _

_ Therefore I ask you to come to St. Mungo's this Thursday at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. The healers will do some more checks and you'll have the chance to take a first look at your offspring. _

_ I hope this will bring you to your senses finally. I want our relationship to work and I still want to marry you. _

_ I forgive you and look forward to seeing you in private again._

_ I love you!_

_ Yours,_

_ Sindy_

My insides were clenching and I was feeling stone-cold sober now.

„I - may - _vomit_!" I said in staccato and jumped up from the sofa, pursing my lips in disgust.

All Draco was doing was sitting on the sofa and staring into space.

I was staring out of the window into the darkness outside, breathing heavily, trying hard to regain composure.

There was so much I wanted to shout at him. I gritted my teeth. I had thought he had dealt with the situation and had finally made clear that he was not the father of this child.

Seemingly I was wrong.

I ran to the sofa, fell to my knees in front of him, seizing his shoulders, shaking him roughly, and screamed,

„Who do you think you are actually? Are you aware that you're humiliating me? I thought Luca and you had finally sorted this _matter_ out? HUH?"

I panted, furiously gazing at him.

He looked me in the eyes. His were very dark again. He remained silent.

„TALK TO ME! You owe me an explanation!" I shrieked, still staring at him, furiously shaking him again.

Then I let my arms sink feebly, resting my head on his knees.

My mind was racing.

_'I'm afraid we won't find the answer to this problem tonight. It's not _his_ fault that this bitch doesn't realise that it's reality that Draco and I are going to marry. I believe that he's not the father of this child. I have to apologise!' _I thought and suddenly felt very ashamed regarding my behaviour a few moments ago, also regarding my behaviour almost the whole evening.

Hadn't it been _me _that had humiliated him by kissing Luke in front of his friends and onlookers? I was blushing badly at the thought of it.

I sat up and looked at him again. He had rested his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

I stroked his head. He looked up.

„I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have..." I whispered, stroking his cheek. A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„I'm sorry for pulling such a stunt tonight. Please forgive me for humiliating you. I'm truly sorry." I whispered and bowed my head in shame.

„That's alright." he said in a raspy voice. „And you have every right to be mad at me. I think I've messed things up this time." He looked contrite now.

„Don't even think that! I know that you're _not_ the father of this child. We have to stop her from dragging our reputation in the mud. But I'm afraid we won't be able to solve this problem tonight, so let's get to bed now." I replied and got up.

He did so too and followed me to the bedroom.

* * *

I lay on my side of the bed, wide awake, not able to think clearly.

I prayed for him not to be the father of this child. We both knew what this would mean. This was _the rules_. I felt my heart sink at the very thought of this, not to mention the humiliation this would mean to my whole family. I swallowed dryly and pulled the blankets up to my chin, staring at the enchanted ceiling again, wide-eyed.

If this was his child, he would have to marry _her_!

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**The Winggoddess, thank you so much for your latest review. **

**Well, I think Draco is just living up to his nickname „The Slytherin XXX God"! What do you think? But I've got the hang of your broad hint and promise to try to let them act more „pure and chaste" from now on ;0). I wonder if Blaise could outstrip Draco!? ;O)**

**Hope you like the new one...writing it was so much fun!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The father's hormones  
**

He would be in a fix! If that was his child he'd definitely be in a fix. He would have to marry _her_. He decided that he'd rather die than marry her. What would happen to what was growing to something so big, something so strong, something so powerful momentarily? Their relationship. What would happen to Ally and him? His insides were clenching at the very thought of this.

His mind was racing.

When had it happened? When had he got her pregnant? Hadn't he always used that Contraception Charm on her secretly every time they had become intimately involved?

He was staring at the enchanted ceiling, unable to get some sleep.

_The rules_, those damn _rules_. Oh, how he hated it to be bound by them his whole life.

He gritted his teeth.

He wondered if there were ways to clear the paternity question already.

He listened to the steady and low breathing from the other side of his bed and closed his eyes for a moment.

He didn't want to lose her. All he wanted was to spend his life with her. She was his life.

He had never felt like this before.

He knew that she was the only person who would always understand him, understand the way he was acting. Who would stand by his side whatever may come.

He took a deep breath and tried hard to fight down the feeling of boiling rage on the inside.

He would not let anybody destroy this relationship. That much was sure.

After tossing and turning for a while he fell asleep. It was a fitful sleep – not restorative at all.

* * *

I had to be at the library quite early the next morning.

When I woke up, Draco was still asleep. I looked at him for a moment and stroked his cheek.

He stirred and I kissed him on the forehead.

He growled and I smiled.

I jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I came to the kitchen Draco's house-elf was already bustling. I greeted it and sat down at the small table.

„Don'ts ma'am! It'll serves you breakfast in the dining room. Master wills be mad with me." it squealed and looked at me with it's large watery eyes.

„I'm sure he won't. I'll stay here if you don't mind. I have to leave soon anyway. May I have some tea and fruit, please." I said and grinned as the tiny house-elf hurried to get me my breakfast.

I took a piece of parchment and scribbled a short note for Draco on it. I wanted to meet him at my flat tonight. I wanted to do some cooking and talk to him about Sindy and her pregnancy.

Then I wrote another short message on a second piece of parchment. This note was for Ginny. I asked her to meet me for lunch at Diagon Alley.

When the house-elf returned with my breakfast I handed it the two letters.

„I want you to give this to your Master, please." I said and pointed at one of the letters. „And please dispatch an owl to Ms Weasley at St. Mungo's with _this_ one."

The house-elf nodded eagerly and left again.

I smiled and turned to my tea.

When I had finished my fruit salad I got up and left for the library.

* * *

When I left the library around noon for the Great Hall to apparate to Diagon Alley I saw Andrew, involved in conversation with some fellow students I knew by sight.

He waved at me and called,

„Don't let us down at Hogsmeade next week, Ally!"

I nodded and he winked at me. I waved and said,

„As I've told you, I'll give it some thought. I'm sorry, but I'm in quite a hurry. See you!"

Then I disapparated with a loud _crack_.

* * *

At Diagon Alley I hurried to the small Italian restaurant where Ginny and I wanted to meet.

Ginny was already inside and got up, when I entered the restaurant.

„Ginny, good to see you! I'm sorry I'm late!" I said breathlessly and drew her into a hug.

„Ally, that's alright! Good to see you, too!" she said and pecked me on both cheeks.

„What is it you want to talk to me that urgent?" she asked after we had placed our order, a stern expression on her face.

I took a sip of my white wine and looked at her.

„Draco and I have a problem. You're the only one I can ask about this." I said.

I told her everything about Sindy's pregnancy and that she had said that she was sure Draco was the father of this child just as the _Daily Prophet_ had written.

She listened to me in silence, still a stern expression on her face, but I could also make out a slight hint of astonishment.

„I wanted to meet you because I wanted to know if there's any possibility to proof that Draco isn't the father of this child _before_ it is born. I need certainty as soon as possible. You know _the rules_. The whole story will end up in disaster if I can't find out who is the true father of this child. I don't want to lose him. Can you help me, Ginny?" I said, a desperate expression on my face.

„I see. Well, uhm, first of all you have to know that the mother has to agree to everything we do. But I don't have to tell you this, that's what the law says." she said, taking a mouthful of her mineral water.

„In the early pregnancy it isn't possible to depict the embryo so easily. But when the woman is - let's say – about five months pregnant, we can picture it magically. You would be able to see the features already. Else we could take some water of the woman and analyse it to find out who's the father. This is rather risky for mother and child and she would have to agree to this again, of course. I think she won't do that, when she's really making this up." Ginny said.

I sighed.

„Thank you so much. As I see we have to be patient. I fear we can't do anything except waiting for what time brings for us." I said sadly, sullenly picking at my salad.

After that we were talking about this and that for a while.

I invited Ginny to Hogsmeade for next week.

I had finally decided I would go there after my written exams. I asked her to bring Harry, Ron and Hermione, too, as I hadn't seen all of them for quite a while.

Then I left the restaurant to do some shopping on Diagon Alley for the evening. Ginny returned to St Mungo's.

There was farmers market on a nearby square and I bought some vegetables for tonight. Some people recognised me and asked for an autograph or a picture with me. I didn't mind.

After that I returned to the library for two more hours of reading. Once I overheard a conversation of Celia and some other girls I didn't know. She was praising the potion she had bought on Knockturn Alley to improve her concentration. I grinned and turned to the book in front of me again.

Two hours later I hurried to my flat. I changed and headed for the kitchen. To be honest I wasn't in the mood for cooking at all, but I knew I had to pull myself together to get us a nice dinner.

Of course I did some Italian food again.

I sliced tomatoes and mozzarella cheese and arranged everything on a large platter. Then I basted it with some olive oil of father's firm and sprinkled the salad with fresh basil and oregano. Finally I added some sea salt and put the platter aside.

Meanwhile my knives had ended chopping onions and garlic. I poured olive oil in a large pan and let it heat. Then I added the onions and the garlic with one wave of my wand. I waved my wand again to make a large wooden spoon turn garlic and onions from time to time to avoid it to stick to the pan.

I waved my wand and the table laid itself magically.

Then the knives had finished to cut tomatoes into small cubes. I poured them into the pan. The wooden spoon was still turning everything. I reduced the heat, put a lid on the pan and let the sauce simmer.

Meanwhile I took two small bowls and placed it on plates. I imbued sponge cake with coffee and some liqueur and placed it on the bottom of the bowls, then I spread some creme, made of mascarpone, egg yolk and sugar on it. I put some of the sponge cake on top and spread some more creme on it. Finally I covered everything with cocoa powder and put the bowls in the refrigerator.

I had opened a bottle of red wine and had poured me some before, now I was taking a mouthful of it and turned to the living room, waiting for Draco. I looked down at my watch. While I did so I heard a loud _crack_ behind me.

„Hi darling. How are you?" I said and hugged him. I smiled when he handed me a large bouquet of flowers.

„Thank you. They are beautiful!" I said, gazing at the roses.

„How was your day?" he asked and kissed me.

„Rather exhausting! How was yours?" I replied, handing him a glass of red wine.

„I spent my day at MALFOY Inc.. After that I visited my mother, she'll make a journey to France to visit some friends. She's asked me to send you her regards."

„Thank you! Well then, let's have dinner, babe." I said and led him towards the table.

We sat down and I handed him the _Caprese_ salad.

„Help yourself, please!" I said and took some bread to hand it to him too.

Then I waved my wand again and a bunch of spaghetti soared through the air and landed in a pot with boiling water. The wooden spoon was now stirring everything.

We enjoyed the dinner. Draco praised my culinary skills and I blushed.

„You should try my grandmother's food! She's even better in cooking." I grinned and took another sip of my wine.

I changed the subject rather abruptly.

„Draco, I've talked to Ginny today." I said, sternly looking at him.

„Ginny? Are you ill?" he said, furrowing his brow.

„No! Fortunately I'm not. I've talked to her about Sindy." I went on, staring at him.

I saw him blush a little, besides that his face was rather expressionless.

„And what did she say?" he drawled.

„Draco, I thought you're interested in proving you're not the father of this child, too?" I said, slightly furious now.

„Of course I am! But I fear we don't have a chance to prove it, do we?" he said, sounding slightly crestfallen.

I told him about the conversation with Ginny. His mood wasn't improving by the news. Finally he asked me to stop talking about this annoying topic for today.

He looked exhausted, he had dark circles around his eyes. Sitting there, he was massaging his temples with his slender fingers.

I got up and walked towards him. I touched his shoulders and started to massage his neck. He sighed and whispered,

„Thank you, dear. That's good! I think we should go to the jacuzzi more often. I'm totally tensed up."

„I can feel it." I said, kneading even harder now.

„Ouch!" he moaned.

„You're definitely tensed up." I said and grinned. Then I kissed his hair and stopped my massage. I took his hand and pulled him towards the sofa. We sat there for another while, talking and looking at the fire in my fireplace.

Then we went to bed.

We were lying in the dark, shoulder to shoulder. I knew he wasn't asleep, so I turned to him and rested my head on his bare shoulder.

„I'll accompany you!" I whispered.

„What?" he asked, absentmindedly stroking my hair.

„I'll come along with you to St Mungo's tomorrow." I said.

„Do you think that's a good idea?" he said.

„Sure. Let's stick it out together, babe." I whispered and stroked his chest. I felt his muscles flexing.

I leaned down and kissed his naked skin tenderly. He was getting goose skin. I grinned and rested my head on his chest, inhaling the odour of his skin. I closed my eyes and stroked his abs with my fingertips.

He seized my hand and said,

„Stop it! That's tickling me."

I started to laugh.

He drew me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

My lips were on his throat, I could feel his heart beat against my chest. It mollified me to feel his strong arms around me, to have him near me.

I took a deep breath and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

After breakfast I had to go to the library again. Later Draco and I would meet at St Mungo's.

The day was dragging on unnervingly. I wasn't able to concentrate thoroughly.

I didn't want to see _her_ again. But I had to be there to keep her from pinching my fiancé.

I growled and wondered what kind of show she would put on this time. I gritted my teeth.

Andrew jerked me out of my thoughts. He invited me to come to the cafeteria with him. I agreed, knowing that I needed a break. We were talking about Muggle EU Law again – to my surprise he had really read the essays I had recommended him.

Finally he asked me to join him at Hogsmeade again. I told him that I had decided to come and he was beaming with joy.

I wondered why he was so keen on having me near him the whole time lately. Hadn't I made myself clear last time at Hogsmeade?

I decided that I was having enough problems for the moment and that I wouldn't want to pay too much attention to Andrew's weird need for a shoulder to lean on lately.

I smiled at him and took another mouthful of my coffee.

„Ally, you look sad. Do you have something on your mind?" he asked.

„No, Andrew, I'm fine. Thank you! I think it's just the upcoming finals that are running me hard lately. If you excuse me please, I have to go now. See you!" I replied and got up, pecking him on the cheek.

„See you next week, Ally!" he said and I left.

I hastened to the library to get my stuff. Then I went to the Great Hall. From there I apparated directly to St Mungo's.

Draco was already waiting for me and I saw a few paparazzi linger on the street.

„Hi, dear. How are you!" I said hastily. He drew me inside the building, side-glancing at the paparazzi.

„That's just what I needed now." I said sternly, nodding towards them.

„Me too." said Draco in a hoarse voice, curling his lip, a tense expression on his face.

We stood there for a while. Then I saw _her_ stalking towards us. Draco had seen her too and muttered,

„Here we go! Excuse me please."

He turned away from me for a moment and waved his wand. I heard him say „_Assordo!_", then he turned to me again and put on a strained smile.

„Sindy, how _good_ to see you again!" he said in a fake sweet tone and pecked her on both cheeks.

She hugged him cordially and tried to kiss him on the mouth. My insides were clenching and I had to try hard to stay calm.

I gave her a fake smile and waved. She nodded curtly and averted her eyes from me again, a priggish expression on her face. She started a conversation with Draco, who looked rather unnerved.

_'Bitch!'_ I thought and rolled my eyes.

Deliberately I took a back seat all along to avoid to annoy _her_.

After Draco had talked to her for a while, we went to the fourth floor, where we were seated in the waiting room.

Some of the other outpatients were staring at us. I smiled at them.

Draco sighed when he took the seat next to Sindy.

He took my hand, I squeezed it, it was cold. He looked at me, stony-faced. I blinked at him calmingly. I knew he understood me without any word spoken.

Then a young wizard in a white cloak appeared, a clipboard in his hand, saying,

„Ms Mos, please."

She rose to follow the wizard. I squeezed Draco's hand and he got up, too.

„I'll wait for you!" I whispered and gave him an encouraging smile.

He cleared his throat and followed her to the examination room.

I crossed my legs and took an issue of _Witch Weekly_, skimming through the pages, trying to find some distraction. I felt very tense inside, my heart was racing.

* * *

„Ms Mos, good to see you again. How are you?" the wizard said.

Sindy beamed at him.

„I'm fine, doctor. May I introduce you to my husband-to-be..." she said.

Draco gasped and frowned.

„Oh, I didn't know you were engaged to Mr Malfoy." the wizard cut in, beaming at her.

„Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy. Good to have you here. Isn't it exciting to become a father?" he went on, giving Draco a flawless smile.

Draco gave the wizard a fake smile that was rather a snarl but didn't say a word.

Irritated, the wizard turned to Sindy again.

„So Ms Mos, how far along are we again?" he looked down at his clipboard.

Draco stood in the corner behind Sindy eyeing the scene suspiciously.

„Why don't you take a seat?" she turned to him, a sulky expression on her face, patting at the seat next to her.

He growled and sat down.

„Ah, already three months along. So do you still suffer from morning sickness? Last time you were here I wrote down – as I can see on my notes – that you were having rather severe problems with it. Did you take the potion I gave you? " the wizard said.

Draco started to get bored. He wondered what he was doing here.

„And has your fiancé served you breakfast to the bed as I've advised you to reduce the sickness, too?" the wizard said, looking at Draco, full of expectation. Draco grimaced at this question in bewilderment and disbelief.

„No!" Sindy piped an a fake sweet tone.

„No?" the wizard exclaimed, an astonished expression on his face.

Draco's insides were clenching – he was boiling with rage.

„Was abroad most of the time!" he ground out. „Unfortunately!" he went on, relieved that the others seemingly hadn't noticed the subtle irony in his last word.

„Yeah, that's sad. I advise you to get involved more intensely. Nine months pass by irretrievably quick, I can tell you from _personal _experience." the wizard said, arching a brow at Draco.

"Oh, I didn't know you have children yourself, doctor!" Sindy piped excitedly, beaming at him once more. The wizard nodded and gave her another flawless smile.

Draco tried hard to keep calm. He wondered when he would be able to get rid of this insufferable know-it-all. _'From personal experience'_? That lad was still wet behind the ears and wanted to show the ropes to _him_? He curled his lip and let out a small cocky snort at very the thought of it.

He didn't like the sickly mawkish tone in that this lad was talking to him, he didn't like the chummy attitude he was showing towards him. Needless to say that Sindy appreciated to be treated like this, she wouldn't notice that the behaviour of this guy was totally artificial. But that was none of his business, he thought.

All he was waiting for now was to be asked to sign an autograph. It definitely was good to be _Draco Malfoy_, he thought cockily and let out a small laughter.

The touch of a hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts,

„Mr Malfoy, if you please..." the wizard said.

„Uhm, yes?" Draco drawled, looking flabbergasted for a moment.

To his dismay he saw Sindy lying on an examination table now. Her belly was exposed. He swallowed dryly as he noticed a slight bulge.

„I'm doing a screening of the child now, Mr Malfoy. It's absolutely painless for your _wife_." the wizard said, his wand raised over Sindy's belly.

Draco swallowed again, very pale now.

„Come over here, place your hand on her belly. _Feel_ your child!" the wizard went on, seizing Draco's hand.

It was trembling.

The wizard pushed it towards the bulge. Draco tried to squirm free of his grip.

All of a sudden he threw off the wizard's hand and stormed off the examination room without saying another word.

_'That's _definitely_ going too far!'_ he thought lividly, a muscle in his jaw was jumping. He clicked his fingers and the Deafening Charm he had used this time wore off immediately.

"Draco! Come back, Draco!" he heard Sindy's annoyingly shrill voice.

„Well, uhm, alright, ah, yes, _this_...can happen...sometimes. That's just perfectly normal, Ms Mos. I can assure you! Nothing to worry about. Sometimes the father's hormones run wild, too. Especially when it's their first one. As you've told me before he has got problems to cope with the whole situation? Therefore it is very important to get him involved even more... Uhm, Ms Mos, no, uhm...don't...uhm... don't cry." he heard the wizard stammer from behind.

* * *

„Draco?" I called, taken aback.

„Are you already finished? Where's Sindy?" I asked, looking at him in bewilderment. He was very pale and his eyes were a very dark shade of grey. He was trembling slightly.

„Come with me!" he barked, seizing my wrist, pulling me up from my seat. The other people in the waiting room were staring at us.

„Ouch! You're hurting me!" I said, trying to squirm free of his grip, giving him a nasty look.

„Let's go! Now!" he hissed and left the waiting room.

„Mr Malfoy! Why are you leaving? Come back, your wife's waiting for you!" I heard the wizard's voice from behind, sounding rather distressed. Draco didn't answer.

„Wait, Draco, wait! Wait for me!" I said and ran after Draco, who had just turned around a corner at sprinter's pace.

I wondered what had happened at the examination room.

Trying hard to keep up with Draco I didn't notice Blaise lingering at the foyer, definitely waiting for someone.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**Saidian, thank you very much for favoriting my story. I hope you like my new chapter and stick to my story.**

**cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again. **

**The Winggoddess, thank you so much for your latest review. I hope you liked the cooking! ; )**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty: Won't miss out on this**

„Draco!" I exclaimed again. He turned around finally.

„What's got into you?" I asked him, when I had caught up, panting a little.

He looked at me, stony-faced, his eyes were still a very dark shade of grey.

I touched his shoulder and stroked it gently. Several people, who were standing nearby were staring at us.

„What happened?" I whispered, deeply looking him into the eyes.

„Let's leave this place, Ally. I'll tell you at home. I wonder how I could fall for this woman." he growled.

Then he took my hand and led me towards the exit of St Mungo's.

Several paparazzi lunged out the moment we left the building.

„Mr Malfoy are you alright? Did you have to undergo treatment due to a Quidditch injury again?"

„You've been to St Mungo's, Draco. To the fourth floor. Is your fiancée expecting? How far along is she?"

„Ms De Russo, how does it feel to expect Mr Malfoy's child?"

„When are you finally going to get married, Draco? May I take some pictures of you?"

I took a deep breath and tried hard to smile at the cameras. Draco did the same.

We didn't answer the questions. All Draco said was,

„Alright lads, take some pictures, and then leave us alone, please." He squeezed my hand.

We posed for their photographs a while.

Then Draco walked past them, shoving them away a little, and drew me with him.

We crossed the street and from there Draco apparated us to his place.

* * *

Meanwhile Sindy had left the examination room.

The wizard had assured her that her baby was alright. The next appointment would be in three weeks.

At the foyer she met Blaise who was waiting for her. He looked rather unnerved.

„What took you so long? I hate it when you keep me waiting. How's the bas...baby?" he growled, curling his lip.

„It's doing fine. But I'm afraid Malfoy isn't dancing to my tune in the way I want him to do." she said in a cold voice.

Blaise looked at her and said,

„What do you mean?"His anger had evaporated all of a sudden.

„He ran off the examining room and left me behind like a complete idiot. Who does he think he is? I hadn't expected him to be such a wimp. I'm afraid I have to change my tune." Sindy shrieked, a sulky expression on her face.

Blaise rolled his eyes and snorted, when she looked away.

„Look, there are loads of paparazzi! I wonder what they will make of it. Let's go and talk to them." she went on, a malicious expression on her face now.

She opened her handbag and took out a pocket mirror. She looked at herself in it, turning her head, still gazing at her image, all full of herself, putting on a fake smile.

„How do I look?" she asked Blaise priggishly.

„Breathtaking as always!" he said in a fake admiring tone.

„Oh, you are so sweet, darling. I really love you!" she piped, pecking him on the cheek, and put on some lip gloss.

He arched a brow and finally growled.

„Uh, I love you too. I think you should talk to them without me."

She nodded and left.

The paparazzi ran towards her when she exited St Mungo's.

„Sindy! What are you doing here?"

„Sindy, how are you? Is your baby alright?"

„May I take a photo of you?"

Sindy smiled and piped,

„Sure! I'm fine. The baby's fine, too. But everything would be just so much better if the father wouldn't sneak out of his responsibility."

She beamed at the paparazzi again.

„Sindy, what do you mean by this?" someone screamed.

There were more flashlights. Sindy posed and smiled at the cameras.

„Well, let me explain: As you all know, Draco Malfoy is the father of this child. He still denies this flatly, but this is a lie! He's the only man I've been with, you know. He wanted to marry me, we were engaged. Then he left me without telling me why. I told him about my pregnancy and he hit me when I did so. Since this day I ask him constantly to get involved. I had to make him to join my appointment today! Can you imagine this? I'm totally appalled at the fact that he is walking out on me. I feel sorry for the child that grows inside me. Every child needs its father. I hope Draco will keep this in mind. I try hard to accept that he has left me, but I won't accept that he's leaving his child alone." she said, sniffing artificially.

„It's really breaking my heart. I have never imagined that he is such a callous person without any sense of responsibility. The picture the public has of him – Malfoy, the selfless gentleman, Malfoy, our hero - is definitely very farfetched, I can tell you!" she said, her voice trembling slightly as she pretended to cry now.

The flurry of flashbulbs went on. She raised her hand, pretending that she didn't want photos to be taken of her crying.

„Please don't...! If you excuse me now, please!"she sobbed artificially.

Then she spotted Rita Skeeter.

„Ah, Rita, good to see you! I'm sure you know what to do." she whispered when Rita shook her hand and patted her on the shoulder cordially, pretending to comfort her.

„For further questions do not hesitate to contact my spokeswitch. Thank you!" Sindy said aloud and left.

When she had left the paparazzi behind, a devilish smile appeared on her face.

Then she apparated to Blaise's place, very pleased with how the day had worked out.

* * *

„You've done _what_? Are you completely out of your mind?" I asked him, staring at him in disbelief.

„But you should've played along!" I sighed, curling my lip. I almost felt like crying now.

„Play along? They wanted me to touch her! That's absolutely beyond the pale!" he grimaced with disgust and jumped up from the sofa, pacing his living room now.

„You have to keep her at it! She has to have the feeling you still love her and that you want to get involved. That's the only way she will accept to depict '_your'_ child! We _need _certainty as soon as possible or my parents will make us to break our engagement! They've already rescheduled the day of their decision." I hissed, my eyes starting to fill with tears.

He stood at the window, staring into space, clenching his fists.

„But I can't! I can't get near her anymore." he growled.

„YOU HAVE TO!" I screamed, my eyes only slits now. „You have to...if you really love me!"

_'Phew, that hit home! Maybe this was a little too much, but he has to pull himself together now or everything is over for the two of us!'_ I thought, trembling slightly.

He had whirled around, glaring at me. I had seen the appalled expression on his face at my words.

„What do you want me to do now?" he said in a blank, low voice.

My mind was racing.

„You have to apologise. As soon as possible." I said absentmindedly.

„You...I've got it! You have to write her. Now!" I went on, suddenly excited.

„Write her?" he replied, a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„Yes, do you think she can't read or what?" I said, slightly unnerved now.

„I won't do that. There's nothing I have to tell her." he said, looking as if he was uncomfortable with my idea.

„Uh, come on!" I sighed, conjuring up a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and his quill, starting to boil with rage.

„Here! Write!" I barked, throwing the parchment and his quill at him.

He caught it with one hand and looked at me in bewilderment.

I was pacing his living room, thinking hard.

„Sindy, please forgive me, I've been such a fool this afternoon..." I dictated to Draco.

I could hear the scratching of his quill on the parchment.

„...My feelings have just overwhelmed me. The feeling that you're expecting _our_ first child made me lose my nerve completely. Because I'm so happy! You have to know that I'm on the top of the world that ..." I went on, a stern expression on my face.

Telling him to write _this_ to her to keep her at it made me feel sick.

I gritted my teeth and turned to the window, looking down at the now preciously illuminated London.

I knew that I was sticking to _the rules_ now, too. Always keeping a straight face, biting the bullet whatever may come, that's what they were all about.

I grimaced with disgust at the thought of it and turned to him again.

His expression was stern. He was waiting for me to go on.

„...that...uh...that you are the...one to be the mother of my first child." I went on, my insides clenching, my voice slightly trembling. I had said it, I had told him to write this to her. I didn't want him to write this but he had to do it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

„No! I refuse to write this! I...she...no!" he growled, looking at me again, wide-eyed, plunking the quill down on the table, banging his fist on the table, so hard that the ink bottle jumped a little.

„Write it!" I ground out. He did so.

„Please give me the opportunity to make up for my behaviour this afternoon. Let's meet tonight at Hogsmeade. We can enjoy ourselves and we can talk about everything. I'll bring Blaise and Alessia De Russo to distract the paparazzi, just like we always did. What do you think? I'll wait for you at Hogsmeade at our favourite club, at our favourite table. Hugs and kisses." I finished, curling my lip.

Then I took a deep breath and hurried to the bathroom.

I slammed the door shut and looked into the mirror. My face was rather pale and the corners of my mouth were twitching. I closed my eyes.

_'You'll lose him! You'll lose him to her! You're playing him right into her hands now!'_ a voice in my head said.

I felt hot tears rise in my eyes. I clenched my fist and struck at the washbasin.

_'No! No, I won't! I will fight for him.' _I thought despairingly and turned to leave.

When I came to the living room, I saw Draco standing on the balcony, his back turned to me.

I joined him. He had a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his hand, his expression was tense.

„Why do you want me to do this?" he said in a low voice.

„Because I love you!" I replied coldly.

He kissed me, I gave in and closed my eyes, heat rising in my body, while he explored my mouth. Finally I withdrew.

„Get changed! Let's go to Hogsmeade now. I'm famished." he said.

I headed for the bedroom and changed quickly. With a few waves of my wand I did my make up and hair.

Meanwhile Draco had owled Blaise to join us tonight.

He took my hand and we apparated to Hogsmeade, escorted by Tom now.

* * *

„...me the opportunity to make up for my behaviour this afternoon. Let's meet tonight at Hogsmeade. We can enjoy ourselves and we can talk about everything. I'll bring Blaise and Alessia De Russo to distract the paparazzi, just like we always did. What do you think? I'll wait for you at Hogsmeade at our favourite club, at our favourite table. Hugs and kisses, Draco." she stopped, grinning at Blaise who sat next to her on a sofa near the fireplace.

„You and Alessia? To distract the paparazzi? I wonder if this works! I think we should owl Skeeter about this." she went on in her high-pitched voice.

„But for now I'll have to do my make up. House-elf, get me some champagne! Now!" she shrieked.

Blaise rolled his eyes and got up at a knock on the window.

He saw Draco's large black owl sitting on the window sill, knocking at it with its beak again.

„I'm on my way!" he growled and flung the window open. The owl flinched a little.

„What is all this fuss about, you bloody chicken?" he barked and ripped the parchment off its leg. The owl left immediately.

He read the short note and said to himself,

„Of course I'll be there tonight! I won't miss out on that!" He grinned and shut the window.

* * *

Knowing what would happen soon had spoiled my appetite completely. I picked at my dish in disgust.

Draco didn't seem to notice it, but Tom stared at me. I knew he knew what was going on.

Then we went to the _Twilight _and took a seat at the usual table.

I ordered a Margarita.

They were playing slow music. Draco took my hand and said,

„Let's dance. Come on!"

I got up slowly. I wasn't sure if this was right. I didn't want Sindy to see us, that could cause more trouble.

He drew me towards the dance floor and into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck.

Slowly we were moving to the music. His hands were around my waist. They were cold, I could feel it through the fabric of my dress.

I swallowed dryly. I didn't want her to turn up tonight. I detested her. But this was my only chance to save my relationship. The child wouldn't be born before the probation time, my parents had provided, was over. They would decide whether I would marry him or not in about five months. If the paternity wouldn't be clear until then, I was sure I would lose him.

He spun me around. I opened my eyes.

„May I cut in?" I heard a voice from behind and looked up.

Marc was standing in front of us.

Draco had withdrawn from our hug, staring at Marc now.

He grinned at us.

Turning to Draco he said,

„Nice to meet you again, Malfoy."

„Nice to meet you, De Russo." Draco said coldly, kissing me on the cheek.

„I'll wait for you at the table." he whispered and turned to leave. I saw him vanish into the crowd.

„What's going on? What are you two doing here tonight?" Marc whispered and drew me into a hug. He spun me around just as Draco had done before.

„We're meeting..._friends_." I said and looked him into the eyes. He tightened his grip around my waist and said cockily,

„I see."

I rested my head on his shoulder and let him conduct me around the dance floor.

„I didn't know Sindy Mos was your _friend_." Marc said after a while. I froze and looked up. I saw Sindy Mos sitting at our table and talking to Draco excitedly. Blaise was there too.

„Why so tense?" Marc said and stroked my back.

„Blimey! She's here!" I whispered absentmindedly and withdrew from Marc's hug.

„I have to go now, Marc. If you excuse me please!" I said, pecking him on the cheeks.

„Come on, Ally. I'm sure she'll keep her hands off Malfoy even though you're not playing watchdog, don't you think so?" he said, tightening his grip around my waist, spinning me around again.

I turned my head to look at our table once more.

„What's wrong with you? If he _really_ is in love with you he should be able to overcome this temptation." Marc scoffed and smirked, loosening his hug a bit.

I felt anger rise in me, while he tightened his grip again.

„Marc, please. You don't know what this is all about. I have to go." I said, slightly unnerved. He stopped spinning me around immediately and looked at me.

„Is there anything you want to tell me? Out with it! Is he cheating on you?" he said, frowning.

„No! How come you always think he's cheating on me?" I replied sulkily.

„Well, you know what they called him back at Hogwarts...and he didn't miss out later, too." Marc drawled, arching a brow at me.

„Uh, come _on_!" I snarled and left.

„Wait!" he said and hurried to keep up with me. _'I won't miss out on this!'_ he thought.

I had almost reached the table when I heard Sindy shriek,

„... But why don't you want me to move in at your place again, Draco?"

„Sindy, you don't understand...I...uh...oh, _bloody sod it_!" I heard Draco's voice, he was screaming at his last words.

I craned my neck to see what had happened, Marc at my heel.

Draco had jumped up from the sofa and left the table without looking back.

Blaise looked rather amused, while Sindy had a flabbergasted expression on her face.

„Draco! Draco, don't forget the appointment. Thursday in three weeks at four o'clock again!" I heard Sindy's voice.

Draco stormed past me, deliberately bumping into Marc, who yelled lividly,

„Look out, Malfoy!"

„Go to hell, De Russo!" Draco barked, turning towards Marc, glaring at him.

Then he headed towards the exit. I looked appalled.

Tom came to me, touching my shoulder. „Do you want to stay?" he asked calmly.

I shrugged and asked,

„Don't you accompany Draco?"

He shook his head and said,

„I should, but I think he wants to be alone now."

I arched my brow, waving to Blaise who had just spotted me and was waving to me, too. I gave him an artificial smile and could make out a grin on his face.

„Do you think he's alright? What has happened this time?" I asked Tom, slightly worried.

Marc was listening curiously but pretended to look at the crowd. All of a sudden he said,

„Follow _Malfoy_, someone has told me Skeeter is at Hogsmeade tonight, too. I'll see Ally home when she wants to leave, alright?"

„Alright." Tom said curtly, nodded towards me and left.

„Well then, let's get back to the dance floor." Marc said and smiled.

I nodded and followed him. He drew me into a hug again and spun me around.

„Why don't you ever bring Vic, Marc? She's your wife!" I asked him.

„Well, I think, actually because she's my wife." he replied cockily. I arched a brow at his answer.

„I'm sorry, I think I don't _have_ to get your point, do I?" I asked after a while, not knowing what exactly he had ment by this. He just grinned again and took my hand,

„Want a drink? I'm thirsty now, let's go. Luke and Eric are waiting for me."

I followed him to the bar where I ordered another Margarita. I didn't notice Blaise snogging with Sindy at Draco's table near the dance floor, but Marc had done so.

I wasn't in the mood for partying anymore and asked Marc to see me home soon after. He nodded and we left.

* * *

My thoughts were focussed on Draco and what he had done this time. I would lose him, that much was sure, as he had messed up with Sindy again.

I wondered what the next days would bring for me and how I would cope with my written exams with all this trouble knocking at my door.

In less than four days I would sit my exams. My heart sank at the thought of it.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad to have you as a loyal reader. **

**Aphoride, thank you for putting my story on your alert list. I hope you like it and stick to it. I would be pleased to hear what you think about it.**

**To ALL my readers I would like to say a big „Thank you!" for reading my story regularly. Tell me your thoughts on it...I'm looking forward to it. Suggestions for improvement are welcome, too!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Sex on the Beach**

I got up late the next morning and wondered during breakfast what I should do the whole day. I wasn't in the mood for reading anymore. I knew I needed some distraction.

So I decided to visit my parents later.

When I had finally taken a shower and changed to leave I heard a loud _crack_ from my living room. I left my bedroom to look who it was.

„Hi, Ally, how are you?" I heard Draco's voice and gasped. He looked very dishevelled and contrite.

„I'm fine, how are you?" I asked and pecked him on the cheek.

Since the incident with Sindy the atmosphere between us was rather tense, almost venomed.

I wondered if I could forgive him his inept behaviour towards Sindy. It seemingly had ruined everything.

„I just wanted to leave to visit my parents." I said blankly.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a while. He was staring at me.

„Ally, yesterday...I..." he stammered after a while.

„That's alright, uhm! I think I'll get over it - sooner or later. It's just that you've lost me my fiancé." I said ironically and averted my face. Tears rose in my eyes.

I knew I would lose him due to his childish behaviour!

I walked towards the window, my back still on Draco.

„Ally, I...I mean, we haven't yet seen the end of the matter!" he said in a low voice and touched my shoulder from behind.

„You think so? I'm not quite sure if you're right. You've fucked it up, Draco! Understand? I hope my parents haven't got wind of this yet but I doubt it." I said bitterly and looked him straight in the eyes.

He returned my look, stony-faced, and let his hand sink.

„Draco, I have to concentrate on my finals now. I don't want to be influenced by all the trouble around us. I have to get good marks. Let's not see each other for a few days, please." I went on.

His eyes widened, I saw him swallow.

„What do you think?" I asked.

„Suit yourself! But may I visit you in the evenings at least?" he said stiffly.

„Sure. And now excuse me please." I said and kissed him.

Then both of us disapparated. Draco to his place and I to the house of my parents for lunch.

* * *

Monday came up quicker than I had thought.

When I reached Law School I was very nervous. I wondered what would wait for me there.

Finally I was seated in the Great Hall. It was prepared for the finals.

The tables stood there, separated and in orderly lines. They were assigned to us by numbers.

The first paper worked out fine. I was able to answer every question.

That calmed me down a lot and let me gain some confidence for the following days.

When I left Law School five hours later I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was go back home as soon as possible.

I couldn't stand to hear my fellow students discussing the answers to the questions. I had already hated this back at Hogwarts. I always wondered what this ment to them. There was no chance to turn back time, so all this would cause was a bad feeling as you would think everything you've written is wrong.

At home I took a short nap.

Then I got myself something to eat.

I returned to the living room with a glass of milk and a plate with bread and cheese in my hands when Draco apparated to my living room with a loud _crack_.

„Hi, Ally, how are you? How was your first day?" he said and smiled at me. He took the glass and the plate and placed it on the table.

„Hi darling! I'm fine, thanks. I think I did quite well." I said and he drew me into a hug. I felt heat rise in me. I had really missed him. I kissed him and he gave in.

After a while we sat on my sofa and talked about this and that. Draco told me that Quidditch season started next week and that there would be several games within the next months. I told him that I would accompany him as often as possible.

Around half past ten I said that I would have an early night today.

He nodded and left after he had kissed me goodbye. He wished me luck for tomorrow and left with a loud _crack_.

I went to bed soon after.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at Law School early.

I noticed that several people were staring at me when I walked into the Great Hall.

Andrew hugged me and handed me the _Daily Prophet_.

„Have you seen _this_, Ally?" he said, a stern expression on his face.

I looked down at the today's _Daily Prophet_.

My heart sank. Draco and his _little problem_ had made the front page again.

There was a large picture showing Sindy Mos, apparently crying, trying to shield her face against the paparazzi. She had given them an interview.

The bottom line of it was that - according to her - Draco was a callous, cold-hearted wimp who had run out on her and she was all innocent.

I swallowed dryly and thought,

_'Here we go again! This woman is haunting me!'_

I wasn't able to concentrate thoroughly. Sindy and Draco were racing my mind.

When I turned around the paper I saw only one single question:

_**Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a law of wizarding physics which states what powers magic has to create or destroy matter. There are several exceptions to it. Which exceptions should be eased? Discuss!**_

I stared down at the paper, my head felt like vacuum. Which exceptions should be eased? I didn't know.

I looked at Andrew, two or three rows in front of me, he had turned to me, a broad smile on his face. He winked at me and turned to his paper again.

The custodian in the front of the Great Hall got up and looked at us, clearing his throat sternly.

He had seen that we had looked at each other. I turned to my paper again to avoid trouble.

Actually I didn't know what to write. I stared at the blank paper in front of me. My heart was racing.

_'I'm going to fail! I'm going to fail and everybody will badmouth me!' _I thought and my insides were clenching, my heart beating even faster.

Time flew.

Finally I managed to write at least about ten sentences with shaking hands. It wasn't very coherent but it felt better than handing in a blank paper.

I waved my wand sulkily and all my stuff stowed itself into my shoulder bag. Then I almost ran off the Great Hall and hurried towards the large fireplace to floo to my place.

That is why I didn't notice that there were several paparazzi waiting outside the building.

At home I dropped onto the sofa. Tears were rising in my eyes.

_'That bitch! Not only that she's ruining my relationship. No! She's also messing up my career!'_ I thought lividly, sobbing, while tears were running down my face.

I got angry. Why hadn't I been able to close my mind to these thoughts at least for the exam hours?

_'Why was the article on the _Prophet_ today?'_ I wondered if this had happened deliberately, clenching my fist at the thought.

My mind was racing, anger was boiling inside of me.

I had botched it up today! If I was just able to turn back time! Gamp's Law and its exceptions! I rolled my eyes at the thought that I hadn't been able to discuss whether some of the exceptions should be eased.

_'I'm_ _really a complete idiot!'_ I thought, curling my lip, snorting sulkily.

After I while I decided to owl Draco that I wasn't in the mood for a meeting tonight.

About an hour later my owl returned with a letter from Draco. He told me that Tom would accompany me to Law School tomorrow and that he would come to my place tomorrow morning because of the latest article on the _Daily Prophet_.

* * *

Of course the article had caused a real stir.

The next morning it was almost impossible to get to Law School without being shot down by paparazzi.

Everywhere people were shouting my name. You could even hear it inside the building.

My fellow students were complaining about the noise and disturbance to the dean who asked me for a private word after today's exam.

I nodded and went to the Great Hall. Several fellows were frowning at me.

I sat down and tried hard not to look up. I was relieved that the papers were handed out soon after.

Silence fell in the Great Hall once more. All you could hear was the rustling of parchment and the scratching of quills on it and of course the screams from outside for a while.

Today we had to do something really different.

We were handed the abstract of a file of the enquiry at the Ministry. We were supposed to imagine to be the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and render a written final judgement.

The case dealt with a wizard who had used magic upon several occasions while Muggles were present.

I scanned the pages of the file fervently. I was profoundly motivated to eliminate my failure of yesterday.

It took me a while to grasp all the facts of the case – which was important to get the decision right and to have enough arguments for my decision - but soon after I sat there starting my draft solution.

Finally I wrote down the whole decision. My quill was racing on the parchment. I needed at least five rolls of it.

Afterwards I went to the dean's office. Tom escorted me, carrying my bag.

The dean welcomed me and offered me a seat. I took it and he sat down on the other side of his large wooden table. He leaned back in his chair and looked over my face, his expression showed no sign of anger.

„Ms De Russo, I'm afraid we weren't aware that you would arouse _such_ a big public interest. You should've told us. That would just have been fair to your fellow students." he said in a reserved tone, still looking at me with his cold blue eyes.

I looked down at my hands, touching my engagement ring absent-mindedly. I knew I was blushing.

„I'm sorry. I didn't know that the fact I'm sitting my exams would cause such a stir. I apologise." I stammered, finally looking at the dean.

He had a mild expression on his face and smiled at me.

„We didn't expect this too, I can tell you. But it seems to me that this is happening due to the latest press coverage about your fiancé's...uhm, _excesses_." he said in a calm voice.

I nodded silently.

„Well then, Ms De Russo. Never mind! We'll deal with this for the remaining written exam. I wish you good luck. Good evening!" The dean had risen from his armchair and opened the door of his office for me.

I got up and left quickly after bidding my farewell.

Outside I took a deep breath and nodded towards Tom who was still waiting for me. We went to the common fireplace downstairs.

„Tom, tell Draco that I want to be on my own tonight. Send him my regards and tell him I'll be at Hogsmeade after my last exam tomorrow." I said, while I stepped inside the fireplace to floo to my place.

Tom nodded.

„I'll be at your place again tomorrow morning." he said and handed me my bag.

„Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!" I replied and smiled at him.

„Good night, Ally." he said and watched me throwing some Floopowder into the fireplace, screaming my address clearly.

There was a large green cloud of magical fire and dust and I was gone.

* * *

When I left the Great Hall after my last written exam the next day, I heard shrieks and someone was running up to me.

Tom winced and wanted to hold the person off. I shook my head and said,

„That's alright!"

Then Hermione was already bumping into me, drawing me into a breathtaking hug. After a while I withdrew and she smiled at me.

The three of us were always meeting the one who had had an exam at the final day. It was almost like tradition to do so and afterwards we would go out and get drunk.

„Ally, you've brought home the bacon!" she screamed, hugging me again.

I grinned and gave in.

„Well then, let's go to Hogsmeade! This calls for a celebration!" I said, when I heard another shriek and Ginny stormed at me.

„Celebration? Where?" she said and hugged me, too.

„Let's get ready to go to Hogsmeade." I said, smiling at both of them.

„Ah, Ally, there you are! Ready?" I heard a familiar voice from behind.

Tom touched my shoulder again, raising his other hand to keep Andrew off.

„That's alright, too, Tom." I said curtly.

„Thank Merlin! It's OVER!!" Andrew screamed and drew me into a hug. Tom winced again. I grinned.

„Well then, let's go! Uh, Ginny, Hermione, good to see you again! Do you come along with us?" Andrew went on. The girls nodded.

Several fellow students were joining us now. We gathered around the large fireplace to set off to Hogsmeade.

„I think it's better to go there by Apparition, don't you think so, Andrew. Otherwise the staff of the _Three Broomsticks_ would rather be unnerved with all of us stepping out of their fireplace." I said.

„You're right. Hey, you all, let's apparate to Hogsmeade! For those who want to join later, we'll go to the _Three Broomsticks_ first! See you!" Andrew said.

He took my hand and with a loud _crack_ we had disapparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

„Good to have you with me." Andrew whispered when we appeared out of nothing at a street nearby the _Three Broomsticks_.

His face was very close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

I cleared my throat and backed off a little.

Before I could say anything, Ginny and Hermione apparated nearby.

They linked arms with me and said,

„Let's go!"

In a real good mood we entered the _Three Broomsticks_.

Andrew had reserved a small adjoining room for us. Some fellow students were already there. They had bottles of Butterbeer in their hands and were cheering when we entered the room.

Someone was handing me a bottle. I took a mouthful of Butterbeer and handed two bottles to Ginny and Hermione.

Some of Andrew's friends joined us and started a conversation.

After a while Hermione, who was eyeing one of the lads talking to us, a tall, slim wizard with unbelievable dark blue eyes and a flawless smile, whispered in my ear,

„I've never been aware that law students can be _that_ handsome. You've never told me!"

I giggled and she nudged my ribs, giggling too.

The wizard looked at us and grinned.

„Seems they're smart, too!" Hermione went on, wondering if he had read her mind.

I quickly took another gulp of my Butterbeer when the wizard all of a sudden started to talk to her.

I saw her blush and grinned, turning away to look for Ginny.

She was in the main room at the bar, talking to an older wizard.

I wanted to join her when I felt an arm around my shoulder. I turned my head to see that it was Andrew.

„So, Ally, what are your plans for the future? To become Mrs Draco Malfoy as soon as possible and give him at least three sons?" he grinned.

„I'm afraid I won't meet your expectations! I've already signed a contract and start working in two months, even though our orals are still imminent." I replied and gave him a cocky smile.

„Whoa! I hope your husband-to-be agreed on this. You know: _The rules_!" Andrew, who was pure-blood too, went on, looking at me, wide-eyed.

„What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I don't care what _the rules_ say. I don't let them squash my dreams." I said stiffly.

Andrew glared at me.

„Wow! That's the kind of women I like. Self-confident and with the gift of gab. Let me _kiss_ you for this!" he went on, drawing me into a hug.

I pecked him on both cheeks quickly and tried to squirm free of his grip playfully.

Several fellow students were staring or cheering. We laughed.

„Uh, come on, Ally. You've always been my childhood sweetheart!" he said in a fake sweet tone. I grinned and he pecked me on both cheeks, too.

Turning to the others he said in a low but boasting voice,

„Just trying to drive Malfoy crazy again! It's great fun. I'm sure he'll find out about my latest advance!"

He side-glanced at Tom, who stared at him with a perfectly straight face.

I arched a brow at Andrew and withdrew from our hug. He grinned.

Then I saw Ron and Harry, standing at the bar, talking to Ginny and the older wizard.

I waved and called their names. They waved too, bottles of Butterbeer in their hands.

I walked over to them and hugged both of them cordially. They pecked my cheeks.

„Ron, how are you? Long time no see, huh?" I said, looking at Ron, who grinned.

„In the meantime I'm doing fine again!" he replied curtly. I stared at him.

„What do you mean? Were you injured?" I asked, truly worried for him a little.

„That's one way of putting it!" Harry cut in, grinning too.

„Huh?" I replied, looking at them in bewilderment.

Ginny put her arm around Harry who gave her a short kiss. Then she said,

„Lavender has broken up with Ron!"

„Oh! I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't know that. Why hasn't anyone told me?" I said, giving Ginny a questioning look, then I hugged him again.

„That's alright. The worst is over now!" he mumbled, blushing a little.

„Yeah, Ron tried to get over her with lots of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, I can tell you!" Ginny said and winked at Ron. He was blushing even more.

„It was not the way you think it..." he stopped and grinned as Harry had nudged him, rolling his eyes.

„Well, Ron, I know how you act when you're drunk. I think we'll leave it at that!" I replied and grinned, too.

„Quidditch season is starting soon, I'm sure that'll help to distract you a little." I went on, patting his shoulder.

Harry grinned and winked at me.

„So who's that guy Hermione is talking to? They seem to have fun!" Ginny said.

„Well, uhm, that's a fellow student. One of Andrew's friends. I have to admit I don't even know his name." I replied and grinned.

We were watching Hermione talking to the young handsome wizard and grinned at the sight of it.

Then we were talking about this and that for quite a while.

I told them that I had finally signed the contract to work for Mr Nicefields. They wondered what Draco would say when he would get wind of this.

Soon after Andrew joined us, his arm around my waist now. He asked whether we would come along to the _Twilight_. We followed him just like most of the other students did.

* * *

„Come on, Ally. Let's dance." Andrew said and drew me towards the dance floor.

Tom eyed the scene suspiciously. I knew that he would tell Draco everything about this evening straightaway.

I followed Andrew, Ron and Harry were grinning. I had told them that I had the feeling that he had a crush on me.

Ron had asked me whether I needed a minder. I had kindly declined his well-ment offer with a grin on my face.

After a while I told Andrew that I was thirsty and wanted to leave the dance floor.

„Wait here. I'll get us some drinks." he said and left for the bar.

* * *

„One Butterbeer and one _Sex on the Beach_, please." he said to the barman.

The guy nodded and started to mix the cocktail.

Andrew drew out a small glass bottle of one of his cloak pockets. It had a pink label and a squiggly lettering on it. Inside it was a silvery liquid. He uncorked it.

_'Let's see if you remain true to Malfoy, Ally. Three drops are enough to pinch you from him. He'll drop you like a hot potato, the moment he notices that you cheat on him while you're engaged to him. He won't be able to stand this humiliation. It's against the rules. You'll be mine – all mine.'_ he thought, a rather vicious smile on his face.

The barman put the cocktail on the counter next to the bottle of Butterbeer.

„Thanks." Andrew said and paid the drinks.

He took the cocktail glass and turned away from the bar.

He looked around to see if someone was watching him. Then he took the small bottle and dripped three drops of the silvery liquid into the cocktail. Pink smoke rose from the glass for a moment.

Finally he corked the bottle again and slipped it back into a pocket of his cloak.

Still grinning he vanished into the crowd, looking for his victim.

* * *

After a while Andrew returned.

In his hand a glass with one of my favourite cocktails – _Sex on the Beach_.

„For you!" he smiled and handed me the glass, eyeing me observingly.

„To you and me!" he said and raised his bottle of Butterbeer, beaming at me.

„To you and me and that the exams are over!" I replied and raised my glass too, smiling.

I lifted the glass to my lips to take a sip when Celia joined us and drew me into an artificial hug. I spilled a small amount of the cocktail onto my top.

I let the glass sink before I was able to take a mouthful, and hugged her too.

She pecked me on the cheeks and asked,

„Do you mind if I take _him_ with me for a while, Ally? I want to dance."

She pointed at Andrew, who arched a brow.

„Not at all! Have fun!" I said casually and Celia dragged Andrew towards the dance floor.

I shrugged and smirked at Andrew's bewildered expression.

„Just stay put! I'll be with you in no time!" he called out at me, a helpless expression on his face, while Celia drew him into a hug.

Hastily I tried to wipe the cocktail spots off my white top, but the damage had already been done. I saw several red stains on it.

Turning the glass in my hand absent-mindedly, I grinned. I knew he didn't like her but she seemed to have a crush on him.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack and The Winggoddess, thank you so much for your latest reviews. I appreciate it as always and hope that the two of you in particular like this chapter.**

**Blair Sloan, thank you for adding my story to your C 2 archive. I hope you stick to my story.**

**I apologise for the typos in the last chapter...**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Pudding**

I looked at my watch and saw to my surprise that it was almost two in the morning.

I waved at Tom. He came to me and I told him that I wanted to leave, wondering why Draco hadn't turned up the whole evening.

I walked over to Ron and Harry to say goodbye. After I had hugged and kissed him, I handed Ron my drink and said,

„For you! I hope you like it!"

„Thanks. What is it? Looks like a drink for _girlies_!" he arched a brow at the reddish drink, carefully taking a smell at it.

„Well, it's a _Sex on the Beach_. I'm sure you'll like it even though it's a _girlie_ drink."

„Don't care, Ron, as long as it's alcohol! Toss this shit down in one gulp!" Harry cut in boastfully, winking at me. I arched a brow. Ginny grinned and hugged me.

I pecked her cheeks and told her to say goodbye to Hermione from me, who was still dancing with Andrew's friend.

„Yeah, down with this shit. Season's starting soon, I won't be able to go out and party that often then. Our coach is worse than my mother." Ron said and curled his lip, frowning a little.

I left the club while Ron poured down the cocktail in large gulps like water.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed and stared at the enchanted ceiling.

He wondered if Alessia would come to his place or not.

If not he had decided he would either visit her for breakfast the next morning or send her an owl to tell her to meet him tomorrow night.

He wanted to tell her something, even though he was still rather angry with her.

He definitely wasn't used to being rejected.

Normally women were willingly available for him. Twenty-four-seven. Always. Whenever he wanted them to be at his command.

He didn't like the feeling to comply with the commands of others. He didn't want to comply with the commands of a _woman_.

He was a Malfoy, that's why _he_ would be the one to make commands.

But he thought he would be able to forgive her. For once at least.

Forgiving her gave him the feeling of being superior.

Superior to her.

That was how it should be.

That was what _the rules_ said.

He smirked. It was good to be him.

Then his mind was racing again.

He had happened to meet Marc yesterday who had told him quite plainly that the De Russos weren't pleased at all about the press coverage on Sindy's pregnancy and his alleged involvement.

He wondered how he could finally get rid of De Russo who definitely was a pain in the neck.

He sighed, furrowing his brow.

Hours ago he had recapitulated the results of his today's business lunch. He had met Alessia's father.

There was something, her father had said, he just couldn't get out of his head.

„_We're pure-bloods and therefore have to seek to pass our genes. This will help us to keep superiority if we choose the right one to pass it to. But - there is one thing you always have to keep in mind, Mr Malfoy: Never break your wife's heart! I don't give a_ damn_ whether you are the father of this child or not. All that matters to me is that you always treat Alessia right and never hurt her feelings. I'm sure you already know that Alessia is a very sensitive young lady. I want you to respect this! Never – and I really mean this – never hurt her! Otherwise you will get to feel my wrath, Mr Malfoy. You can be sure of this!"_

Had her father unknowingly given him the licence to cheat whenever he wanted by telling him this? He wasn't quite sure.

* * *

I returned to my place and was quite exhausted.

I dropped onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately, having woolly dreams about written exams and a woman I couldn't see but hear - screaming in agony.

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Twilight_ Ron bustled around, a dreamy expression on his face, approaching people he didn't know at all, asking,

„Have you seen Andrew? Where is he?"

Andrew on the other hand had got rid of Celia finally and was looking for Alessia.

When he asked a fellow student, the guy said, a smirk on his face, that he didn't know where she was but that a _dinky redhead_ was looking for him in return.

He just rolled his eyes at this ominous information, wondering who this _dinky readhead_ was.

Ron had butterflies in his stomach.

_'Andrew! Where are you?'_ he thought and felt that he was blushing.

He felt this tickling sensation inside when the voice in his head said the name _Andrew_ again, it almost made him scream this name with happiness.

He was sure that Andrew felt the same for him.

The thought made his heart jump again.

He craned his neck to find Andrew in the crowd of people.

„Andrew! I'm here! Come to me!" he called desperately.

He still hadn't made out his sweetheart in the large crowd on the dance floor.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were looking for Ron as they wanted to go home and Andrew was still looking for Alessia.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

„There you are! I've been looking for you!" he said and whirled around. The person who had touched his shoulder had said exactly the same words.

Andrew was appalled to see that it was not Alessia standing in front of him but a tall red-haired bloke, who fondly beamed at him.

„Andrew, I love you! Come here and let me hug you!" the bloke purred and spread his arms cordially.

Andrew's face grimaced with disgust. The expression on his face was something between a strained smile and pure horror. His eyes were wide and he rose his hands protectively while Ron took a step forward.

„I'm sorry but I'm afraid you take me for someone else!" Andrew sighed desperately, backing off again.

„Andrew? Don't you recognise me? It's me. Ron!" Ron said, broadly smiling at Andrew again, who arched his brow.

„Wait! Who are you? Ron?" he said confusedly.

„Yes! The one you love, the one who loves you!" Ron purred, still trying to hug Andrew, who pushed him away.

„Ron! There you are!"

Andrew turned around at the sound of a woman's voice. Ginny was standing in front of him.

„Andrew?" she said, bewildered.

„Ginny!" he replied. „Is this Ron, your brother?"

She nodded and turned to Ron.

„Ron, come on, we want to go home now!" She seized Ron's arm.

„Ginny, good to see you! Wait, I'd like to introduce you to Andrew." Ron said.

„Thank you, but I already know Andrew. He's a fellow student of Ally, you know!" she replied, arching a brow at Ron. „And now let's go! I'm tired."

„Andrew is the man I _love_!" Ron went on, ignoring her last comment, slightly blushing again.

„Yes, Ron, _definitely_! And I'm the cat's whiskers! You're totally wasted again! Let's go now." Ginny said, slightly sulky now.

„Harry help me please, Ron is all drunk again."

„No, I want to stay. We haven't even danced. Andrew, please, help me!" Ron said, giving Andrew a distraught look.

Harry and Ginny dragged him towards the exit.

„Andrew, I love you!" Ron screamed, raising one hand towards Andrew and grabbing into the air as if he wanted to reach for Andrew.

Harry patted his shoulder and said calmingly,

„That does it for tonight, mate!" Ron gave in sulkily and they left Hogsmeade for The Burrow.

* * *

_'Shit! That definitely was a complete flop!' _Andrew thought while he headed for the bar.

He hoped that nobody had seen that moron cling to him, literally all intoxicated with love.

He curled his lip at the thought.

Fortunately the effects of the potion would wear off soon.

He didn't want his _little secret_ to be debunked.

He knew that it would be easy for Ginny and Harry to do so.

Ginny was a healer and used to identifying the effects of secretly used potions.

Harry was working for the Ministry and also very experienced in doing so.

„Firewhiskey!" he said to the barman, clicking his fingers, when he had reached the bar.

When the barman placed the tumbler on the counter, Andrew grabbed the glass immediately and downed the drink.

„Give me one more!" he said to the barman, who nodded and poured him another drink.

„Hi mate!" he heard a familiar cold voice from behind and froze immediately.

„De Russo!" he said, when he had turned around to face Marc. „I didn't know you were here tonight."

Marc sneered.

„How's it going, McMillan? Not too well, huh? I knew your plan was a sure recipe for disaster. I knew it right from the beginning." Marc said in a low voice, side-glancing at the people around them.

Then he sneered again. Andrew took the tumbler.

Marc seized his wrist.

„You know what, boy...I think you're gradually running out of time." he said in a low voice, his face very close to Andrew's now.

Marc let go of his wrist and backed off.

Then he patted Andrew's cheek condescendingly, a vicious grin on his face, while Andrew only stared at him.

„See you, man!" Marc said aloud and turned around.

He vanished into the crowd, leaving Andrew behind at the bar.

Andrew downed his remaining drink, his hands trembling slightly.

* * *

The next day, Marc stood at the window and stared outside. His hand was resting on the window frame and he was leaning against it slightly.

After a while he ran his other hand through his hair and curled his lip.

Then he turned around to face Victoria again.

She stood in the middle of his spacious office, nearby his desk, a defiant expression on her face, her hands on her hips.

He stalked towards her, frowning.

„Vic, Vic, Vic! You've disappointed me to the core!" he said in a low voice, slowly closing his eyes for a short moment, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

He stood very close to her now.

She felt his breath on her face, she could smell the aftershave she had bought him lately.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, stony-faced. Victoria saw rage flicker in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

All of a sudden he slapped her hard in the face. His handsome, flawless face was contorted with rage for a moment.

She gasped, her head still turned due to the hard slap, her long hair in a mess. Her head felt like exploding now.

Slowly she raised her hand to touch her face where he had hit her. Her cheek was hot and red.

„You've encouraged her to sign the contract to work for Nicefields? And I presume you've made her ask him whether they have a job for you, too, haven't you? Did you think you could take me for a fool, HUH?" he hissed, glaring at her. She had still averted her face.

„Would you look at me when I'm talking to you!" he spat and seized her upper arms, shaking her a bit.

She panted, slightly trying to squirm free of his grip.

There was a knock on his office door.

Marc looked up, Victoria was sobbing slightly, her hand still on her cheek.

„Mr De Russo..." Marc's assistant opened the door. He looked at her.

„Not now! We are busy." he said in a loud voice, still boiling with rage, trying hard to sound casually, looking back at his wife again.

He still seized Victoria in a vice-like grip.

„I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but the members of the supervisory board are already waiting for you." the assistant went on, walking towards his desk, placing a signature folder on it.

„I said: _Not_ now!" Marc ground out, letting go of Victoria.

„The meeting was scheduled for three o'clock, now it's already half past three, sir." Marc's assistant said callously and left the room again, pursing her lips.

Marc curled his lip and snatched his cloak, that hung on a coat rack nearby, hastening towards the door.

„We'll talk about this topic again tonight, _my dear_!" he hissed and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Vic started to cry immediately, sobbing hard, sinking to the floor.

* * *

Draco had owled me an invitation. We would have dinner at his place tonight.

I had slept till noon.

I was still rather exhausted after the exams. In the afternoon I had a long bath and got ready for tonight afterwards.

I decided to apparate to his place early.

Every fibre of my body was yearning for him now. I hadn't seen him for days and my anger had evaporated finally. I was just too much in love with him to be angry with him.

Hastily I waved my wand several times to get ready.

Then I left for his place, simmering with excitement as I would finally see him again.

* * *

He was already waiting for me.

When I apparated at his living room he swiftly jumped up from his sofa and headed towards me, giving me a flawless smile, spreading his arms.

„Darling, good to see you again. How are you?" he said and drew me into a hug.

Heat rose in me as I felt his body close to mine.

I touched his back and felt his muscles flex through the fabric of his shirt.

I shivered slightly when he kissed my neck.

I closed my eyes and craned my neck.

I was stroking his back now, while he started to kiss me. I gave in immediately. The touch of his lips on mine made me moan.

I palmed his cheek, while he was stroking my back.

Gently he directed me towards the sofa. Still entwined in our hug we fell onto it.

After a while I withdrew from our kiss and grinned at the look on his face. He opened his eyes and grinned too.

„Still hungry?" he asked, his eyes were flickering.

„Well, darling, the taste of your lips is definitely more-ish." I said and looked him into the eyes, biting my lower lip.

He licked his lips and grinned again.

„Well, uhm, I think we should save this for pudding." he said curtly and got up.

„Let's see what my house-elf has prepared for dinner tonight." he went on, strolling towards the dining room, drawing me with him.

„Champagne?" he asked and conjured up two glasses when I nodded. Then he handed me one glass.

„I love you!" he said and raised his glass.

„I love you, too!" I whispered and took a sip of Champagne.

* * *

When the house-elf had carried off the plates of the main course, Draco dabbed his mouth with his napkin and looked at me.

I sat at the other end of the large wooden table.

„Darling, I've talked to your father yesterday."

My insides were clenching and I wondered why they had met.

„We've talked about the whole Sindy topic. I've assured your father that I'm not the father of this child. We've also agreed on the fact that I have to persuade Sindy to get the paternity question cleared. I just wanted to let you know this." he said stiffly.

My eyes widened.

I wondered how he wanted to accomplish to persuade Sindy to do what he wanted her to do after what had happened a few days ago.

Draco rose from his chair, throwing the napkin down on the table with a swift movement of his hand.

One hand in the pocket of his trousers he stalked towards me.

I grinned slightly at his look.

He looked stunning tonight. He was dressed in black again and the silvery silken tie he wore matched the colour of his eyes perfectly.

I eyed him while he walked towards me, his impressive, perfectly trained frame almost made me lose my mind, finally I was locking on to his platinum gaze.

I felt like melting and wondered how he was doing this.

When he had reached my chair he bent down a little and stroked my cheek with his index finger.

Gently he touched my chin and turned my face to his.

„There's something else I wanted you to know, darling." he whispered, his face very close to mine now.

I smelled his aftershave and closed my eyes.

I wasn't able to listen to him. All I wanted was to feel his body close to mine now.

My skin was prickling. I reached for his neck to draw him nearer and started to kiss him softly.

The air felt like vibrating and my hands were trembling slightly. I took a deep breath to inhale the odour of his skin.

„Ally, please. Let me finish this first, please." he said, slightly unnerved and I opened my eyes abruptly.

„Sure." I said, slightly sulky now, giving him a questioning look.

„Your father has plighted his word that he'll give us his consent to our marriage." he said curtly.

I was staring at him now, not able to say a single word.

My mind was racing.

What had happened? Why had my father committed already?

„Well, what do you think?" Draco said after a moment of awkward silence in the vast dining room.

„I...uhm...I don't know what to say." I stammered, looking down at my hands.

He looked at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

He took my hand and pulled me up from my chair.

„Come on, darling. It's time for _pudding_ now!" he said and apparated us to his bedroom...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this one! I look forward to your reviews... :O)**

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: cyiusblack, thank you for reviewing again!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: White Tie  
**

„How dare he?" Sindy shrieked.

Blaise arched his brow at her crescendo.

Why did she always have to bray like that?

He took another sip from the goblet in front of him and turned to his plate again.

Why wouldn't she even let him have some peace and quiet during dinner?

They had been discussing Draco's latest lapse for at least two hours now but her temper was still hitting rock-bottom.

He felt his stomach cramp. This woman would be the one to blame for him having a gastric ulcer eventually, he thought, while he was chewing sullenly on the last piece of his sirloin.

Finally he laid the cutlery down on his plate and side-glanced at Sindy.

She was still picking on the food on her plate.

He averted his face and curled his lip.

Lately the very sight of her made him sick.

He looked at her again to catch a quick glimpse of her belly. She was growing big now!

He shuddered and took another mouthful of red wine, wondering if he would ever be able to have sex with her again.

He had been quite busy latterly to find fine excuses for his sudden reluctance.

He had even pretended migraine once or twice.

This had caused Sindy to burst with anger once, telling him schoolmarmishly that migraine was the traditional excuse a woman would use to get around the every evening intercourse as if he wasn't aware of this fact.

He had turned his back on her halfway through her preposterous monologue, rolling his eyes, praying for her to stop soon as her voice was actually causing him to have a _real_ migraine.

His thoughts were wandering off to the blond waitress he was meeting secretly for a while, recalling their latest date, enjoying it to the fullest. Thinking of it even made his crotch come alive again.

Maybe he would be able to overcome his reluctance for a while and...he turned to her again suddenly quite horny.

When he saw her belly in the twilight he discarded his idea and pretended to be fast asleep while she reached for his chest.

* * *

Draco had read her letter at least five times.

That bloody bitch was definitely working his last nerve lately.

He scolded himself for having messed around with this living nightmare.

He was sitting at the desk in his office and was staring into space.

After a while he sighed and rested his head in his hands.

He started to massage his temples with his slender fingers, wondering what to do now that she had refused to allow a prenatal paternity test.

He rubbed his forehead roughly.

There was a knock on his office door that made him jerk out of his thoughts.

„Yes, please!" he drawled and leaned back in his chair, putting on a businesslike expression now.

A young witch entered his office, carrying a pile of documents.

She smiled and said,

„The financial statements you've asked for, Mr Malfoy."

„Thank you, Claudine. Just put it down over there, I'll have a look at it later." Draco said coolly and pointed towards a table in the corner of his office.

The witch nodded, put down the pile and turned to leave.

„Would you be requiring something else, Mr Malfoy" she asked courteously when she stood at the door.

„Uhm, Claudine, I wonder if you could get me some coffee, please?" he said and leaned back in his leather armchair again, crossing his arms behind his head, taking a deep breath.

„Sure, sir!" said Claudine and left, gently closing the door behind her.

He rose from his chair and sighed.

Then he walked towards a sideboard. He opened one of the doors and took out a tumbler and a carafe made of crystal glass, decorated with the family crest of the Malfoys, two entwined serpents with emerald eyes.

He returned to his desk and poured himself a drink. He downed it and took another deep breath.

Claudine entered again, after she had knocked on his door and put down a platter on his table.

„Thank you, Claudine. That's all for now. I think I won't be in for the next two weeks. But my house-elf will come and pick up my mail as usual." he said, while the witch poured him a cup of coffee.

She nodded and smiled. Then she turned around and left.

* * *

I took the lift to get to Draco's office.

I had been waiting for him for hours and finally decided to pick him up at his office.

He was definitely working a great deal too much lately. He spent almost three days a week at Malfoy Inc., burning the midnight oil, even though Quidditch season had started last week and he was having practice or matches the whole time.

Finally I reached the top floor and exited. I walked down the long corridor to Draco's office, my heels clattering on the black marble floor.

The offices on both sides of the corridor were already deserted.

I knocked at the impressive polished wooden door.

„Yes, please!" I heard the voice of the man I loved from inside.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

„Ally, what a pleasant surprise!" Draco rose from his chair immediately.

I walked towards him, beaming at him.

„Hi, babe, I thought I'd check on you. You look exhausted." I said, while he drew me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

I loved the feeling of his strong arms embracing me and closed my eyes for a moment, feeling his heart beating against my chest.

Then I withdrew.

„Have you had dinner already?" I asked him, stroking his cheek. Somehow I sounded like my mother.

He shook his head.

„I thought as much!" I said sternly and placed a basket on his desk.

I shoved several files, that were scattered on his desk, aside and sat on the desk. He sat down in his chair again, an expectant expression on his face, his elbows resting on his knees.

„Aww, you're really famished, aren't you?" I said and stroked his cheek again.

„There you go!" I went on and handed him a sandwich I had prepared for him.

I watched him wolf it down and handed him another one.

I looked around his table, saw an envelope and took it.

It had the emblem of the Ministry of Magic on it.

Draco monitored me. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded, still chewing on his sandwich.

„What is it?" I asked.

He swallowed the morsel, dabbed his mouth with a napkin and said,

„We're invited to a formal reception at the Ministry. The Minister is celebrating his reelection."

He wiped his hands on the napkin absentmindedly, brushing a few crumbs off his trousers.

„Oh, good. I wonder what I'm going to wear!" I said and grinned, Draco arched a brow and stroked my outer thighs, slightly pushing up my skirt.

„I don't think you still need this!" I said, pointing at his tie, loosening it.

„It's only the two of us left here!" I whispered and took it off.

Draco opened the top button of his shirt and took a deep breath., turning his head from side to side for a moment, craning his neck, as if he tried to get rid of an invisible chain around his neck.

Then he turned to my thighs again, he was stroking them with his finger tips. I shuddered slightly.

When I looked at him I knew that his mind was elsewhere even though his hand were still running up and down my thighs.

I seized his hands and squeezed them. He looked at me, his eyes were flickering a little.

„What?" he asked coolly, frowning a little.

„That's just what I wanted to ask _you_! What has happened? Has Sindy finally answered your letter?" I said, staring at him.

He threw off my hands and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, curling his lip. A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„Yes!" he drawled after a while, a somewhat sad expression on his face for a split second.

„Uh, come on, Draco! This is like pulling teeth with you!" I nagged, arching a brow at him.

I was already fed up with all this Sindy muck the whole time.

„She's refused to allow that paternity test." he said stiffly and looked at his fingernails, pursing his lips.

„She has _what_?" I spat but regained my composure quickly. That was just what I had expected anyway.

„Alright, I've always known that she's a real bitch!" I said priggishly and glided off the table.

I turned to Draco's shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. He squeezed my hips, staring at me with his stunning eyes. I locked on to his gaze and sat on his lap.

_'I definitely won't let _her_ rain on my parade. Not now!'_ I thought and kissed Draco.

His hands were all over my body and this indescribable heat rose in me again...

* * *

„Ally, come on now! We're already _late_! The reception will start at seven!" Draco called, slightly unnerved.

_'Blimey! What is taking her so long?' _he wondered, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked at the large grandfather clock to check the time again.

A muscle in his jaw jumping, he shuffled the carpet with one of his feet.

Suddenly he heard the front door open behind him. He turned around and saw Steve standing at the threshold.

„Are you ready, sir?" he asked.

„We're still waiting for my dear fiancée. But you may drive up the car already. It can only be a matter of minutes now." Draco said stiffly and adjusted his bow tie for the umpteenth time now, taking another deep breath, rolling his eyes, unnerved.

Then he looked into the large mirror at the end of the hall. He turned in front of it, looking at himself from every angle.

„Buckles in, brooches out!" he muttered under his breath.

That's what his grandmother used to say, he thought and smoothed out the revers of his tailcoat.

Then he heard her exit the bathroom and sighed again.

_'That's that!'_ he thought and threw over his travelling cloak. Then he put on a white scarf and white gloves.

„I'm ready!" I piped and ran towards the entrance hall, my heels clattering on the floor. I threw over my stola and entered.

Draco was standing there, a slightly sulky expression on his face.

„At long last!" he growled. I grinned and took his hand.

„You look breathtaking, darling." I whispered. He looked great in white tie that much was sure.

„You, too. Let's go!" he said curtly and opened the door.

Downstairs he helped me to get on to the saloon car. Steve closed the door behind us and we took off to the Ministry.

* * *

„_Stupefy!_" the tall hooded figure hissed and the waiter in the livery fell to the floor unable to move anymore. With another wave of his wand the man sent the waiter – floating in the air now as if there were strings attached to him - to the closest broom closet.

There he waved his wand once more to undress the waiter. He took his clothes and changed.

Finally he left the broom closet not missing out on fracturing the waiter's nose by stepping on his face brutishly.

When he exited he turned his head, looking around whether anyone had witnessed the whole scene.

The corridor was deserted and the tall wizard headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

Meanwhile we were welcomed by the Minister himself at the Great Hall.

Seemingly Draco and he knew each other very well. They started a rather private conversation almost immediately.

Marc was there too, accompanied by Victoria and I had spotted Harry for a moment.

He had waved at me but we hadn't been able to talk to each other yet.

I took another sip of my Champagne and looked around at all the guests.

Finally the Minister asked for our attention. He walked up to the front of the Great Hall.

Draco and I were seated at the front row.

We were listening to several laudatory speeches.

Afterwards a strings quartette presented miscellaneous pieces of diverse composers.

* * *

The tall wizard, still wearing the waiter's livery, stood at the back of the Great Hall and monitored the scene, his eyes only slits from time to time.

He had already spotted his victim and was now waiting for his chance to strike, just as he had been ordered to do.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind.

„Henry, there you are!" a man whispered. „We've missed you at the team meeting earlier. Do you know the table you're serving?"

The wizard nodded stiffly without turning around to face the man who was talking to him.

„Alright then. The guests will be seated after the aperitif in about thirty minutes, Henry." the man said. „You'll serve the aperitifs in the Great Hall."

„Alright!" the wizard muttered and the other one left.

Soon after the tall wizard stalked towards the kitchen to fetch a large silver platter with several glasses of Champagne on it. He waved his wand and the platter floated in thin air in front of him.

Then he returned to the Great Hall with the platter.

He paced the Great Hall and handed glasses to the guests, giving them an artificial smile.

* * *

Draco and I were in conversation with Marc and Victoria.

Vic was rather sparing of words tonight and I wondered if she had had an argument with Marc as he seemed to ignore her deliberately the whole evening.

He was looking just as handsome as Draco did in his white tie.

Both men were talking about politics boastfully and I was rolling my eyes, rather bored. Vic had seen it and grinned.

When the waiter passed us we took another glass of Champagne and raised our glasses to each other.

Marc clicked his finger at the tall waiter and said,

„May I have a Brandy, please!"

The waiter nodded servilely.

„I'll have one too, please." Draco said. The waiter nodded once more and left.

Victoria was admiring the jewellery I was wearing tonight. I told her that it was an ancient heirloom of Draco's family.

We were talking about this and that for a while, finally joining our men again, trying hard to change the topic, as we weren't interested in tax allowances and all this stuff.

Draco put his arm around my waist. I felt him stroking my hip gently and pecked him on the cheek. He stopped stroking me immediately, giving me a stern look. I didn't like the stiff atmosphere at the Ministry at all.

After a while Draco had left me behind with Marc and Victoria to talk to a wizard I didn't know.

„Where's this bloke with my Brandy?" Marc said sulkily, craning his neck. „I don't like it to be left stranded like this."

I noticed the slight aggressiveness in his voice and looked at him, wondering what had happened to the Marc I knew.

* * *

At the bar, the tall waiter placed the two glasses of Brady on his platter. He turned to leave and looked around.

All his _colleagues_ were busy and didn't pay any attention to him.

He took out his wand and waved it on top of one glass of Brandy, murmuring an incantation. A flashy orange smoke rose from the glass for a split second.

The wizard put away his wand again and headed towards the Great Hall once more, craning his neck for the men who had ordered the drinks.

* * *

After a while the waiter returned with Marc's and Draco's drink.

Draco was still talking to a wizard nearby, a glass of Champagne in his hand now.

„Aha, there you go! I've already thought you've forgotten me!" Marc said in an ironic tone and took the glass the waiter handed him.

„I'm sorry for causing inconvenience, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the waiter said stiffly.

Marc didn't even answer.

He downed the Brandy. Vic and I were staring at him.

Soon after Harry joined us. He pecked me on both cheeks.

Marc gasped a little, I side-glanced at him and turned to Harry again.

„Hi Harry, where's Ginny?" I asked him.

„I'm afraid she is doing emergency service at St Mungo's tonight." Harry said curtly.

All of a sudden Marc grasped Victoria's arm. His face was sweaty and he was panting slightly.

„Marc?" Victoria asked, her voice trembling, her eyes widened.

I felt my insides clench. I knew immediately that there was something wrong.

I wondered whether he had downed his drink too fast.

„Marc! What's wrong with you?" I asked, alarmed.

He panted and grasped his chest. His pupils were dilated.

I touched his forehead, his skin felt very hot.

I swallowed dryly and looked at Harry, who took Marc's arm to support him a little, as he started to stagger a bit.

* * *

Suddenly Draco felt this funny sensation on the inside again.

He always felt like this when there was something wrong with Alessia. His heart was beating faster immediately.

He craned his neck to find her in the crowd.

After a while he spotted her, he could see in her eyes, that were widened with horror, that something was terribly wrong.

He nodded towards Tom and clicked his fingers.

„If you excuse me please, Mr Moeller. My fiancée is waiting for me. I'll owl you the details next week, then we can schedule a meeting. Good evening." he said in a calm voice and shook the wizard's hand for goodbye, his insides on the other hand were clenching, he was worried sick for Alessia now.

„Follow me, Tom! There's something wrong with Ally." he said in a low voice and headed towards her, Tom at his heel.

* * *

Marc's condition changed for the worse.

He was panting for air badly now and his body was shaking with tremors and cramps.

„We have to bring him to St Mungo's!" I said, horror-struck.

„Ally, what's going on here?" I heard Draco's voice from behind all of a sudden, his hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned around.

„Draco, there's something wrong with Marc. Look at him. I..."

Draco eyed Marc, a stern expression on his face, and said to Tom,

„Take him to the bathroom. Now! Make him stick his finger down his throat. Quick!"

Tom pulled Marc up and dragged him towards the nearest bathroom, Harry was helping him.

Draco turned to me, touching my hand, and said,

„Are you alright, dear?" I could see fear in his eyes for a split second.

„Yes, but what is wrong with Marc?" I asked, tears rising in my eyes.

„I think someone's poisoned him." he whispered.

My insides clenched and I gasped with horror.

Then he turned around and hastened towards the bathroom.

When he passed the laid tables for the dinner, he picked up a glass and a saltshaker.

* * *

„_Poisoned_? But who would want to poison Marc?" Victoria asked me in bewilderment. I just shrugged while I was rifling through my handbag.

„It must be somewhere in here." I muttered. „I know it is."

Then I felt my heart sink. I remembered that I had put the Bezoar, Ginny had given me a while ago, into my shoulder bag before the exams.

„Come on!" I seized Vic's arm. „Let's go and see if we can help."

We ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

Draco pushed the door of the bathroom open .

Marc hung over a washbasin while Tom and Harry tried to make him vomit.

Draco hastened towards another washbasin and turned up the tap. He filled the glass he had brought with lukewarm water and emptied the saltshaker into it.

„Here, make him drink this! Quick!" he handed Tom the glass. „And then we have to bring him to St Mungo's or we'll lose him."

Harry conjured up a Patronus and sent it off to St Mungo's to inform Ginny about the incident.

„What are _you_ doing here, _Potter_? Playing hero of the day once more? I didn't know you were invited at all." Draco said in a cold voice, giving Harry a nasty look.

„I don't think this is the right moment for animosities, Malfoy." Harry said coolly and turned to Marc again who was now vomiting.

Draco averted his face, curling his lip.

_'I wonder what I'm doing here? Helping De Russo to puke? That's servants work. Have I just tried to save his life? Gosh darn it, how low can one man go? What's wrong with me lately?'_ he thought, grimacing with disgust at his own behaviour and left the bathroom, while Marc was still retching somewhere behind him.

* * *

„Where is he? Is he alright now?" I called and rushed up at Draco when he exited the bathroom.

„Everything is going to be alright, darling. I think Tom and Harry will bring him to St Mungo's now. I think I've just saved your brother's life." Draco said stiffly, raising his hands calmingly.

„Then I'll accompany Vic to St Mungo's. Alright?" I said hastily, squeezing Vic's hand who was still crying.

„Suit yourself!" Draco said sulkily. „I'll see you at home."

_'Why does _she_ have to go to St Mungo's? Why is she making such a mountain out of a molehill. It's just De Russo! He will be doing fine without her, with his wife by his side, while I'm making an arse out of me as _my_ fiancée is missing out the dinner. How ill-mannered of her!' _he thought, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

„See you!" I said and quickly pecked him on both cheeks, not noticing that his eyes were a dark shade of grey now.

Then Vic and I apparated to St Mungo's with one loud _crack_.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and returned to the Great Hall.

Soon after he was talking to Mr Nicefields whom he had met before at the reception in honour of their engagement.

All in all it turned out to be a rather revealing conversation, even though Draco hadn't expected it to turn out like _this_...

* * *

**A/N: I'm looking forward to your reviews on this chapter or the whole story. Suggestions are welcome too! Thank you!**

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for your latest review!**

**Owl007, thank you for reviewing. I hope you'll stick to this story and review again! Could it be that I know you? ;O)**

**The Winggoddess, I'm so glad you reviewed again. Seems to me the Ron sequence should've been a little longer?! I have to admit I wasn't quite sure how far I should let this go... :D  
**

**Have fun with my new chapter...**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Honour me!**

What was he supposed to do now?

Her behaviour admitted of no excuse.

She had humiliated him by leaving him out.

Had she done this on purpose?

_Of course_ she had done so!

Her behaviour was just outrageous!

He clenched his fist and curled his lip furiously, frowning.

Jumping up from the sofa where he had sat for a while now, he paced his living room, his mind racing, his insides boiling with white-hot rage for what he had been told this evening.

How dare she?

He had looked like a moron when Mr Nicefields had told him about the contract.

She had caused him to lose his face by not informing him.

By not asking _him_.

By not asking him for _his_ permission to sign the contract.

She would have been obliged to do so.

It was her _bloody_ obligation to ask her husband for permission!

He shook his head in disbelief, gritting his teeth lividly, standing in the middle of his living room.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping now.

Draco started pacing again, both hands in the pockets of his trousers.

He was still wearing his evening dress except for the tailcoat that lay on the sofa in a mess.

With a shirty movement of his hand he removed his bow tie and opened the top button on his collar.

He snorted and screwed up his mouth.

What was he supposed to do? His thoughts were totally focusing on this damn question.

He wondered how his father would have reacted to this.

One thing was sure: He, Draco, wouldn't, _no_, he couldn't tolerate her misconduct! He would have to punish her for doing so – he wouldn't tolerate something like this to happen again.

He was astonished that the De Russos had not considered it appropriate to teach Alessia some manners and _the rules_.

Draco curled his lip with disgust at this thought and arched a brow priggishly.

How could he have been so wrong about her?

He reminded himself smugly that this wasn't a real surprise as the De Russos weren't of such a noble stock as the Malfoys.

He sighed and suddenly felt his superiority restored.

Of course he was superior to _them_.

After a while he second-guessed his thoughts even though he was still convinced that his family was superior.

Did he have something like a guilty conscience about what he had thought earlier?

Definitely not!

A Malfoy never had a guilty conscience. Never!

But he had been influenced by the rage that had been boiling on his inside.

Presumably she would tell him tomorrow, he thought and decided to wait for what the following day would bring for him.

Draco reminded himself that Alessia was the woman he loved and that he knew that she was the right one for him.

He told himself to always keep this in mind, to keep in mind that she would never intend to harm him.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was the moment when he saw an owl sitting outside, a letter attached to its leg.

He opened the window and untied the letter – the owl set off immediately.

Draco closed the window and opened the envelope.

He recognised Alessia's handwriting instantly.

He read,

_Darling,_

_Marc has to stay at St Mungo's overnight for proper monitoring even though his condition fortunately has improved a bit. I don't want to leave Vic alone tonight. I'll accompany her to their place and stay with her. I'll see you tomorrow._

_I love you, don't you ever forget that!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Ally_

_'Here we go again! It seems I have to teach her how to toe the line - always!'_ he thought, balled up the letter and threw it into the flames in his fireplace.

Stony-faced he watched them licking the paper, making it crumple and curl until it was gone, hands in his pockets, a muscle in his jaw jumping again. His eyes were a dark shade of grey now.

Annoyed that she wasn't with him to spend the night with him he decided to go to bed all the same, still not sure how to react finally.

* * *

The two dark figures were going into a huddle at a small gloomy lane nearby Knockturn Alley.

„Have you accomplished the mission as assigned?" one of them hissed with a hoarse voice.

„Sure, I haven't seen him after I have served him his drink." the other figure replied dryly in a low voice. „I'm sure I've finished him off."

„You think so?" the man with the hoarse voice asked slyly, with a note of loathing in his voice.

„Seemingly you've got something wrong, mate! First of all I didn't want you to finish anyone off! You were supposed to teach him a lesson, that's what I've told you, haven't I? Second of all you've got the _wrong_ one!"

„You've told me to poison the guy who was with Alessia De Russo – that's what I did! I have handed the drink to the guy who was talking to De Russo. She has even kissed him on the cheek! I didn't get the wrong one. There seems to be a misunderstanding!" the other one replied, his voice trembling slightly.

He was backing off a little as the other hooded figure reached inside his cloak, seemingly to draw his wand.

„Misunderstanding? Possibly...but I think there's no misunderstanding regarding your performance! You've failed, haven't you?" the man with the drawn wand said in a low and dangerous voice. „I'm dreadfully sorry to say that we don't have use for such wretched failures like you! But who cares anyway, huh? _Avada Kedavra_!"

A spark of green lights shot at the other wizard who slumped down to the floor immediately and wasn't moving anymore.

The man with the drawn wand fastened his cloak and left the scene at sprinter's pace without turning around again.

* * *

Draco was running around the pitch for the fifth time with his team mates.

Gavin was talking his ear off for what seemed like hours now.

He prayed for his coach to blow the whistle soon.

He definitely preferred training his abs to running with Gavin getting on his wick.

But the coach wouldn't do him this favour, that's why he had to continue to listen to Gavin's monologue about his marital problems.

_„Yes!"_, _„Oh, I see."_ or _„Really? Uh! I'm sorry."_ Draco said from time to time, absent-mindedly, not really listening to what Gavin was telling him.

„Draco, what is it? You're not listening to me at all!" Gavin drawled after a while.

Draco curled his lip and looked at him, arching a brow

„Huh? I didn't get you!" he said coolly.

Gavin snorted and sped up.

Draco could've caught up with him easily but decided not to do so even though his burning ambition spurred him on as always. He couldn't stand to lose.

But for now he was still trying to arrange his ideas.

Draco thought of Ally and saw her face in front of him.

He felt a mixture of disappointment and rage rise on the inside again.

He wanted to talk to her tonight.

He hoped for her to tell him everything about the job for Nicefields and he wanted to let her in on his plans about their wedding.

The blow of a whistle jerked him out of his thoughts.

Draco stopped, they were supposed to do some stretching now.

Sullenly he did the exercises and resumed running just as the others did afterwards.

After a while their coach made them scamper.

Draco rolled his eyes.

He definitely hated the general warming up with the whole team.

He preferred the practise catered to him.

He needed the particular attention – he was the star of the team, the Seeker. _The_ Seeker! He was the pick of the bunch, well maybe except for Krum but who cared for Krum anyway, he thought cockily and curled his lip.

Bored, Draco continued to jump around, wondering when these embarrassing exercises were over.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that there lingered some paparazzi, ready to shoot him in rather disadvantageous positions while exercising as they had done before.

The players continued with press-ups and afterwards they had to run again.

This time they had to do sprints.

Finally the players got on their brooms and zoomed into the air to start the real practice.

Draco's personal coach made him look for a specially prepared Snitch.

It flew somewhat remote-controlled to make Draco perform the moves the coach wanted him to do.

After a while his coach made him loop several sharp loops.

Still more or less absorbed in his thoughts, Draco gave his very best but during the last loop he was all to fast and therefore unable to veer away in time, suddenly precariously close to the ground.

He wrenched at the handle of the broom forcefully but it was too late already.

Draco thudded hard to the ground and heard a cracking sound although he had tried to coil up to attenuate the impact.

Then he felt this dull pain in his shoulder and moaned.

„Sod it!" he spat and struggled to his feet, kicking at his broom, moaning again as his shoulder was hurting very bad now.

His coach landed next to him.

„Are you alright, Draco?" he asked.

„I'm not quite sure. I think something's wrong with my shoulder." Draco answered, grimacing with pain when he moved his arm.

„Are you sure?" his coach asked.

Draco nodded sulkily, trying hard not to move his arm again as the pain was getting stronger now, kicking at his broom once more.

He had messed it up. He couldn't afford to be absent due to injury. They would have a match tomorrow evening and he wanted to play. He was hell-bent on going to the pitch tomorrow night. He was desperately in need of the feeling of success after the events of the past few days. He wanted to vent his rage on anybody getting in his way.

Not that he had anyone particular in mind but it was good to know that they would be playing _Weasley's_ team – he had waited for this for months...

A flurry of flashbulbs jerked him out of his thoughts.

_'Here we go again!'_ he thought, of course it had been only a matter of time until they had got wind of the fact that there must be something wrong.

„Let's get you to St Mungo's then. This needs to be fixed. Unfortunately our physician isn't here today so I'll have to take you there." his coach said, slightly worried now.

„No. I'll go to my place. Sent the doctor to my place. Anything else would cause a real stir. I'm sure they already know what has happened. I'll do the front page again. Great!" he grumbled, frowning at the crowd behind the fences.

Draco grabbed his broom angrily and stalked off the pitch. His coach followed him hastily.

He got his bag and disapparated to his place from the change room after he had promised his coach to owl him the results of the examination.

Everybody feared that he would be absent tomorrow.

* * *

I was at the kitchen to get me an apple when I heard the loud _crack_ from the living room.

I wondered who it was as Draco had practice till late afternoon.

I hurried over to see who had just arrived.

„Draco! I thought you have Quidditch practice today?" I said, astonished at his sight.

„I thought so too!" he barked and flung his broom and his bag on the ground.

„Come here! Let me hug you, darling." I said calmingly and drew him into a hug.

„Gosh darn it! OUCH!" Draco cried and winced when I touched his right shoulder, backing off, frowning at me.

„Good gracious, Draco! What is it?" I let go of him immediately, startled.

I stared at him, his face was contorted with pain.

„Come on, take a seat!" I led him towards the sofa. „What has happened?" I asked him gently, taking the seat next to him, stroking his thigh.

„I've hurt my shoulder." he said curtly and kicked at the small wooden coffee table.

One of its legs broke off.

I winced a little at his outburst of rage, then I waved my wand to repair the table, saying,

„_Reparo!_"

„The team's physician should be here at any moment. He has to fix this. I have to play a match tomorrow night!" he went on, gritting his teeth.

I knew that he was in racking pain, I felt that his whole body was tense.

„Does it hurt terribly, darling? Can I get you something?" I asked worriedly and stroked his thigh again.

He shook his head, still frowning.

Before I could go on there was another loud _crack_ and the team's physician apparated at our living room.

He shook our hands and turned towards Draco. They went to the bedroom for the examination.

I left for the kitchen again to get some coffee, worrying for Draco.

I wasn't able to stand to know that he was suffering pain.

When I went to the bedroom with coffee for the physician, I heard Draco moan with pain again.

I swallowed dryly.

„Take five drops of the potion every hour until the pain fades away and wear this arm sling to give your shoulder some rest. I'll come and see you again tomorrow morning, Draco." the doctor said and took a sip of the coffee I had handed him, smiling at me.

„But what's about the match tomorrow. Will I be able to play tomorrow night?" Draco asked impatiently, staring at the physician, while he tried to get on his shirt again, grimacing with pain.

I went over to the bed to help him. He ignored me.

„Well, Draco, I'm afraid I have to bring you bad news but I think as things are now you won't be able to play tomorrow. I'm sorry!" the physician said regretfully and looked at me.

I knew that he also knew what would happen now. Draco seemed to be well known for his outbursts of rage.

I sat down on the bed next to him and touched his left shoulder calmingly.

„We'll go to the stadium and watch the match from your box, alright?" I whispered and stroked his cheek fondly.

He pushed my hand away. I arched a brow at him.

„WE WON'T! I'M GOING TO PLAY TOMORROW NIGHT! I WILL!" Draco screamed, jumping up from the bed lividly.

He was resembling a stubborn five-year-old boy whose toy had been taken from him now.

Menacingly pointing at the physician with his slender index finger he went on,

„Don't you tell me I won't play tomorrow! Of course I will. If you can't help me the healer of our family will. Tom? Tom!"

Tom entered the bedroom, waiting for his orders.

„Tom, dispatch an owl, send for Mr Schwartz, I need him. Now!" Draco said, pacing the bedroom again, as Tom left in silence.

„Draco, I think you should listen to..." I said in a calm voice, but he cut in,

„I don't _care_ what you think. I'm going to play. I feel good. I'm going to play."

The physician arched a brow, too, and said,

„Well then, Draco. I think I'll be off. I will tell the coach about the results of the examination. I'll see you tomorrow. Get well soon! Ms De Russo, take good care of him. See you!"

„Bye!" I said and with another loud _crack_ the physician had left and we were alone in the bedroom.

„Did you really have to behave like a complete idiot?" I asked, slightly unnerved, staring at Draco who stood by the window now.

All he did was snorting contemptuously at my question, then he left for the bathroom.

I heard him moan again several times and finally left for the living room.

* * *

The healer hadn't been able to fix the injury too. He had also advised Draco to rest to not prevent the magically fixed shoulder from its final healing and Draco – lo and behold - had freaked out again.

I tried hard to empathise with him, to understand his feelings but admittedly his whole behaviour seemed rather pathetic to me and I didn't feel up to standing his cheeky demeanour towards me any longer.

* * *

We spent a rather restless night.

Draco was still in racking pain and wasn't able to find the right position to get some sleep, he was tossing and turning for hours.

I felt sorry for him.

It seemed to me that the potion wasn't effective at all.

I lay awake next to him, trying to comfort him a bit.

Of course he wouldn't admit that he was in pain but I knew it and he moaned from time to time.

I wondered what else I could do for him besides taking care that he would take the potion every hour.

I stroked his cheek and kissed his hair, he snarled.

After a while I heard his steady deep breathing and was relieved that he had finally fallen asleep. Soon after I did so too.

* * *

The next morning I got up early.

Draco's house-elf had already prepared breakfast and laid the table on the balcony.

It was a sunny morning, the air was still rather cold and very clear, the sky had the colour of a forget-me-not.

I took a deep breath, sat down at the small table and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

I took the _Daily Prophet - _of course Draco's injury was one of the topics of the first page. I scanned the pages and finally put it aside.

I closed my eyes and craned my neck to let the sun caress my face while the wind was playing with my long auburn hair.

Taking another deep breath, I opened my eyes again after a while.

It was the moment when Draco came to the balcony, his face rather expressionless.

„Good morning, darling! How are you?" I asked him and smiled.

„Morning. I'm fine, thank you." he growled.

He definitely was rather grumpy in the morning.

Soon after he vanished behind the _Daily Prophet_.

I turned to my orange juice again and prepared myself a small bowl of cereal.

„I'm sure you don't mind if Ginny and Hermione join us tonight. I've invited them to your box." I said casually after a while.

„Hm." was all he muttered.

„I thought it would be quite fun as Oliver and Ron are playing tonight, too. I was hoping that you..." I went on.

„That I _what_?" Draco said in a low and dangerous voice all of a sudden, putting down the _Daily_ _Prophet_, glaring at me.

„That you would play tonight, too." I muttered, knowing immediately that this would cause him to outburst once more.

I swallowed dryly, I didn't like all this trouble in the morning already.

„As I've told you already, I _will_ play tonight. And I don't want this filthy little Mudblood to bother me with her presence..." he went on in a cold tone, but before he could go on I said somewhat stuck up,

„Alright, Draco, I've had it! Don't you go on like this! I'm your _fiancée_ and not your punching bag! Savvy?"

He eyed me, a slight expression of astonishment on his face for a split second at my words, one corner of his mouth twitching a little.

„My fiancée, _exactly_, that's what you are!" he spat and jumped up abruptly. I gasped, staring at him, wide-eyed.

„My _fiancée_!" he screamed again and knocked over the table with one furious, rough movement of his hand.

The table tumbled down, coffee and juice spilled all over the floor, food hurtled, I heard the precious bone china break to pieces and the cutlery rattle as it hit the floor.

"Huh?" I gasped, taken-aback by his aggressiveness.

I felt that I blushed badly with rage and loathing and wanted to jump up from my chair to leave but he already went at me.

Stony-faced, he leaned on to the armrests of my chair with his hands, his face now close to mine, his eyes piercing me. He was seizing the armrests so hard that his knuckles turned white.

I gasped again.

„My fiancée, yes you are! And you'll be my wife soon. That's why you have to honour me! You will honour me as it is due to me! I know everything about Nicefields and you, _my dear_. You will not behave like that again! Do you understand me? I will not permit you to fool me." he said in a low, dangerous voice, glaring at me, his face only inches away from mine, his eyes were almost black now, and I knew that he could hardly control himself now. A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„Is this in any way unclear?" he asked menacingly, arching a brow at me artificially.

„No!" I whispered in a choked voice, staring at him, my body trembling now.

„Fine! Excuse me, please." he drawled in a cold voice and turned away from me swiftly. He stalked off towards the living room cockily, running his hand through his hair, tramping down some grapes that were lying on the floor.

I felt tears rise in my eyes and started to sob uncontrollably, still eyeing him, hoping that he would not come back and go at me again.

_'Pull yourself together! Don't let him manhandle you like this. What he really wants is to blow off his steam. Don't put up with everything!' _I thought after a moment of shock, trying to regain composure.

I pushed back a strand of hair and wiped away the tears on my face defiantly.

I didn't know where he was right now but I decided that I didn't want to stay here any longer.

I rose and headed towards the living room to apparate to my place before I would have to face him again.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**The Winggoddess, thank you so very much for reviewing again. It really keeps me going! :D**

**To all my dear and loyal readers: Here comes my new chapter...have fun! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Gaunt**

I went to my place to change and left for Marc's and Victoria's place afterwards.

I apparated outside their flat and rang the doorbell.

Victoria opened after a while.

„Ally! How good to see you! Come in!" Victoria said and closed the door behind me.

„Hi Vic." I said and hugged her. „How are you? How is Marc?"

„I'm doing quite fine but I'm rather exhausted. Marc is getting better a bit." Victoria replied, smiling valiantly, but I saw her eyes gleaming with tears.

She cleared her throat quickly and offered me a seat at the sofa.

„May I see him?" I asked and squeezed her hand.

„Sure!" she said weakly and pointed towards their bedroom. „But I'm not sure if he's awake."

I got up and walked towards the bedroom. I opened the door gently and looked inside.

I saw Marc lying on the bed. I went inside and closed the door behind me.

I walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Marc seemed to be asleep.

He was very pale and his face was sweaty, it had become appallingly gaunt and his skin had a greyish-green tinge. My insides clenched at the look of him.

I heard his low steady breathing.

I saw a bowl with water and a flannel on the bedside table.

I took the flannel and soaked it. Then I wrung it out and dabbed Marc's forehead.

He took a shaky deep breath and stirred slightly.

I stroked his cheek.

I saw him squint and he turned to me.

He opened his eyes weakly, they were bloodshot. I swallowed dryly.

„Ally." he whispered and raised his bony hand weakly.

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek again.

„How are you, Marc?" I whispered and squeezed his hand gently.

He winced and gave a little moan.

I let go of it.

Apparently my touch had caused him pain.

He stared at me beseechingly with his gentle brown eyes, I could see pain and fear in them.

I bit my lower lip, fighting down the rising tears in my eyes.

„I'm still alive." he whispered in a hoarse voice and tried to smile.

I felt tears rise in my eyes once more. I smiled at him and dabbed his face again.

„I'm sure you'll be doing better soon." I said and stroked his cheek, sorrow was almost choking me.

His eyes got cloudy now.

He took a rattling shaky breath that sent a shiver down my spine and closed his eyes again.

„Marc? Marc!" I called, my heart was racing.

He didn't answer.

A sudden shock flashed through my body and I gasped.

I leaned towards him, slightly panicking, and heard his low steady breathing.

Relieved I kissed him on the forehead and rose from the bed to leave.

* * *

Victoria was still in the living room.

I walked over to the sofa and took the seat next to her, very worried for Marc.

„Gosh, Vic, I thought he'd do so much better by now." I said.

„Yes, you're right, I thought so too. But our healer says that it takes time. I have to admit I'm glad he survived at all." Victoria replied sternly. „I'm sure everything is going to be alright soon."

„You're right! He'll be fine soon!" I said encouragingly and smiled at her. „It's just that I haven't seen him like this before. It really gave me the creeps. It seems to me he's just skin and bones now."

„Yes, he has lost lots of weight. Due to the poison in his veins. There's still some of it left in his blood. His body has to fight it. I'm afraid this takes time and substance. I hope there won't be late complications due to the still unknown poison used." Victoria said sadly and looked down at her hands.

All of a sudden she started to sob.

„It's just...I...I don't want to lose him. I love him, you know." she said.

„Of course you do! And you won't lose him. He's strong. He has always been." I said consolingly and stroked her back.

She regained composure quickly and gave me a smile, her eyes puffy and red.

I went to the kitchen to get us some coffee.

When I returned to the living room Vic asked me about the wedding plans.

I shrugged and took the seat next to her again, handing her a cup of coffee.

„I'm afraid I'm not quite sure if I want to marry him anymore at all." I said dryly.

„What do you mean?" Vic asked, looking at me in bewilderment.

I told her everything about our latest argument and Draco's intolerable outbursts.

She listened to me silently, a stern expression on her face.

In the end she nodded and said,

„You know what, Ally? Marc would've reacted just the same. I don't know exactly what makes them act like this but I'm sure both Draco and Marc would never want to really hurt us. It's just that they don't want to lose their face by no means. It's those damn _rules_. They want us to toe the line because if we wouldn't do so this would mean that they're weak. They would be considered to be losers. The whole pure-blood world would think that they aren't able to master their wives. You know what I mean? It's not that I endorse it. I just want to try to show you the possible reasons for this sometimes ridiculous behaviour."

„I know, Vic, I know, _the rules_. As always. I know that they wouldn't want to really hurt us but all in all I'm unable to get rid of the unpleasant feeling that they use _the rules _to justify _everything_. That doesn't seem right to me. It's just beneath them! Beneath both of them. We don't live in mediaeval times anymore! That's oppression! I don't want to go through this." I said sulkily.

„Ally, you don't mean you want to break up? That's a grave decision. This really needs time! Don't rush your fences! You should sleep over this again." Vic said imploringly and gave me stern look.

„He _loves_ you! Keep this in mind! He wouldn't react like this if he wasn't in love with you!" she said in a low voice and squeezed my hand, giving me a smile.

„I will keep this at the back of my mind, Vic! But I'm afraid I won't resign. I'm going to work for Nicefields. I don't care what Draco thinks about this." I said coolly.

„And now excuse me please. I have to go. I'll meet Ginny and Hermione in one hour. We're going to see the match tonight." I went on and drew Victoria into a hug. „Thank you so much for lending me your ear."

„Don't mention it! I hope you'll join us for dinner on Sunday at six? Your parents will be there, too. Bring Draco if you want." Vic said and smiled.

„Sure!" I said and got up to leave.

Victoria waved at me and I left with one loud _crack_.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione and I had decided to watch the match from the box of Ron's and Oliver's team after I had told them what had happened earlier today.

Of course I had left out the part with the Mudblood. I didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings and was ashamed of Draco's intolerable behaviour.

Harry accompanied us.

About one hour before the match we arrived at the box.

The atmosphere at the stadium absorbed me as always.

Some of the other guests at the box as well as some of Ron's fellows eyed me suspiciously, seemingly wondering what _I_ was doing at _their_ box.

But Ron told them that I was his guest and his friend since childhood.

That made one fellow of him joke that Ron was collaborating with the enemy. He head-locked his mate for that playfully. Both were roaring with laughter, tussling with each other for a while.

Then they left for the catacombs to get ready.

Ginny got us some drinks and we were talking about this and that for a while.

Harry took me aside once.

„Ally, how's Marc?" he asked sternly.

I told him about my visit at Marc's place. He listened to me and nodded sternly from time to time.

„I'm sure he'll make it. Poisoning is always a delicate issue. Ask Ginny. But for now let's enjoy the match!" he said and smiled at me, his arm around my shoulder amicably.

I nodded and smiled, too, while we were walking towards our seats.

„Here!" Harry handed me one pair of Omnioculars. „We don't want to miss a single move of Ron, do we?" he smiled.

I returned his smile and looked at the small silver device resembling a binocular.

„Thank you! Of course we wouldn't want that!" I said and grinned.

I pressed the Omnioculars against my eyes and turned my head, looking for Draco's box somewhere on the other side of the stadium.

Even though I was still mad at him I just couldn't get him out of my head and this annoyed me even more.

I pushed the _'Zoom In'_ button after I had finally found the box to see whether he was there.

To my disappointment he wasn't but I saw Luca and Blaise who had put his arm around the shoulder of a young blond witch. I recognised her immediately, it was the waitress of the_ Three_ _Broomsticks_.

I wondered where Draco was.

He wouldn't play tonight, would he?

The opening whistle jerked me out of my thoughts.

I watched the teams soar up into the air and moved my head from side to side to see if Draco was there on one of the brooms, when I heard the voice of the stadium announcer.

„Draco Malfoy won't play tonight due to a severe injury of his right shoulder. Well then, get well soon, Draco!"

„Oh, I didn't know he is injured that badly." Harry muttered next to me.

I nodded.

„Well, I think Ron's team will stand a chance then tonight!" he went on.

I nodded again and smiled at him.

Then I looked around once more and spotted Draco on the subs bench next to his coach who was talking to him.

I saw him nodding from time to time, a grim expression on his face.

My heart was racing.

He looked as handsome as always.

I felt heat rise in me.

_'Why are you doing this to me? All I want is to be happy with you.'_ I thought, still staring at him through the Omnioculars.

All of a sudden he turned his head and looked straight at me, he almost stared at me, his platinum grey gaze was piercing me.

I winced a little and wondered if he could see me but discarded this thought again at once.

This was just impossible.

I turned my head to watch Ron playing again.

As it turned out, Harry was right with his prediction.

Ron's team stood a chance and won.

The people at our box were shouting and cheering.

I tried to spot Draco once more and saw him leave the pitch swiftly with a sulky expression on his face, curling his lip. Then he vanished into the crowd in front of the entrance to the catacombs of the stadium.

* * *

Inside the stadium several reporters ran after Draco.

„Mr Malfoy, you're injured. How severe is your injury? Will you be able to play the important match against Romania next week?" a small man with red hair and a large wart on his crooked long nose asked.

The crowd was surrounding Draco now.

„We'll see. Our physicians do their very best to fix it." Draco said curtly and turned to leave, giving the man an artificial smile, nodding curtly.

A flurry of flashbulbs started.

He frowned.

„Stop it, guys!" he snarled and shielded his face with his left hand.

„Draco, where is Alessia tonight? We haven't spotted her at your box." a tall witch with long bluish black curls and a turquoise oversized hat asked him.

„Well, uhm, unfortunately my fiancée is indisposed tonight. Thank you!" he drawled, slightly unnerved, giving the witch another strained smile, and tried to elbow his way through the crowd.

„But we saw her! She's here tonight, Mr Malfoy. We've seen Alessia De Russo at the box of Weasley's team. Harry Potter is accompanying her. We've even seen her partying with other guests at this box. How does this strike you, Mr Malfoy?" he heard a voice from behind.

His insides clenched and he felt rage rise on the inside.

_'What is she doing the whole time? Why can't she just toe the line? Why Potter? Why does she have to give me such a damn hard time again?' _he thought lividly and gritted his teeth for a short moment.

One corner of his mouth twitched as if he was in pain for a split second.

He just wanted to turn around once more to say something when the spokeswizard of his team hurried over to him.

„No more questions, please. Mr Malfoy won't answer any questions about his state of health tonight. I ask you to accept this. In due time we'll make a statement. Thank you!" the spokeswizard said and raised his hands to calm the crowd while Draco got out of the stir quickly and headed for his own box.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron came to the team's box, sporting a respectable black eye.

He had got it when a Bludger had hit him hard on the face.

Gavin had aimed it at him.

But Ron was all smiles and drew all of us into a hug.

„Yuck, Ron! Can't you just get changed before you come close to us." Hermione said disgustedly, arching a brow at Ron who was still wearing his Quidditch robes, drenched in sweat.

Ron just shrugged, said,

„Well then, I'll see you all later." and left.

We all knew that he still had a crush on her.

Soon after Oliver joined us, kissing Hermione vehemently.

I saw her blush a little and turned to Harry and Ginny who were grinning at the sight.

Harry handed me another glass of Champagne.

„Cheers!" he said, raising a bottle of Butterbeer at me.

„Cheers!" I replied just as Ginny did.

We took a sip of our drink and looked at the partying crowd around us.

„I feel happy for Ron! He did a good job tonight." Ginny finally said and smiled.

„Definitely, he played a great match." Harry said and took another mouthful of Butterbeer.

„Yes, he did!" I said, giving him a smile, and looked down at the pitch.

My mind was racing again, my thoughts were with Draco again even though I didn't want to think of him.

Soon after Ron rejoined us and started to sum up the match boastfully, Oliver joined in. We were laughing a lot.

Ginny waved her wand at Ron's face to make the black eye disappear but Ron refused.

He wanted to flaunt it, so she stopped.

After a while Ron suggested to move on to Hogsmeade. We agreed to it and turned to leave.

When we exited the box I saw a security man involved in a heated discussion with – Tom!

I gasped.

Ron who had put his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the entrance, asked,

„What is it?"

I didn't answer.

Tom had already spotted me and turned to us.

„Uh, that's how the land lies!" Ron said and snorted at the sight of Tom.

„Ms De Russo, Mr Malfoy asks you for a word in private." Tom said, ignoring Ron and the others.

„I don't care what he asks for, you geek! As you see Ms De Russo is going with me tonight. So if you please..." Ron said coldly, giving Tom a nasty look.

Tom seized my shoulder.

„Ms De Russo. I have to insist..." he said sternly.

„Haven't I made myself absolutely clear, mate?" Ron cut in sulkily, pushing Tom's hand away.

„That's none of your business, Mr Weasley. Mr Malfoy wants to talk to his fiancée. Now!" Tom said coldly, glaring at him.

Ron wanted to go on at Tom.

I held him back and said,

„Tom, tell Draco I'm busy tonight. I'll get back to him later. Thank you."

I gave him a strained smile and turned to Ron again.

Without saying another word we walked past Tom, Ron was leading me to the entrance hall of the stadium to leave to Hogsmeade.

* * *

At the _Twilight_ we were having fun just like in past days.

We were celebrating Ron's victory raucously. His teammates joined us at Ron's table.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Oliver and I left for the dance floor after a while.

We were moving to the music, Hermione was dancing at close quarters with Oliver.

All of a sudden Draco stood in front of me - almost out of nothingness.

„May I have a word with you, please?" he said coolly and touched my arm.

His light grey eyes set on me, I almost froze at his touch.

I averted my face, I couldn't stand to look at him.

„Is he bothering you again, Ally?" Harry asked sternly, giving me a questioning look.

„That's none of your business, Potter!" Draco said in a low menacing voice, staring at Harry now as if he would have a go at him any moment.

Ginny was frowning at Draco and Hermione and Oliver had stopped dancing.

„Chill, Malfoy!" Oliver said calmingly.

He stood next to Harry now. Both were glaring at Draco, who sneered at them, arching a brow cockily.

„I think that's alright, Harry, thank you! I'll see you all later." I said and turned to Draco who took my hand.

He conducted me towards the exit.

His hand was cold and dry and he held mine in a vice-like grip.

„What is it now, Draco?" I hissed when we finally exited.

„I wanted to talk to you in private." he said dryly.

„Why do you always have to put on such a show? We could've talked in private inside too." I said, sounding rather bored.

„Such a show? I haven't put on a show! All I want is to talk to my fiancée!" he said stiffly.

„Great, I just wanted to talk to my _fiancé_, too. What is it, then?" I went on curtly, staring at him.

His face was pale but expressionless.

He was eyeing me with his gorgeous eyes.

My heart was sinking. I knew I still loved him.

We stood there like this for a moment, when Draco broke the silence.

„You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, looking slightly bemused. „Why? Is something wrong?"

„Are you taking the piss out of me?" I said and snorted, arching a brow at him.

I saw a touch of astonishment flash over his face, then he had put up the barrier on the inside again and looked at me, all stony-faced.

„I don't know what you're talking about." he said coldly and licked his lip.

„Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I hissed, staring at him.

At first his light grey gaze was piercing me again, then he averted his face.

A strand of his white-blond hair fell in his face. He pushed it back roughly.

„But this doesn't matter anymore anyway!" I went on in a slightly choked voice.

There was this stifling feeling on the inside of me all of a sudden and I felt tears rise in my eyes. I wasn't sure whether I was doing the right things now.

I swallowed dryly.

„What do you mean?" he asked, seizing my shoulders, staring at me eagerly.

* * *

He wondered what she wanted to tell him. He was slightly unnerved by her touchy attitude.

Why did she have act so bitchy when he was about to tell her about his plans to marry her next month?

The preparations were already under way and he was really looking forward to having her as his wife finally.

This would be the big moment, even though she had disgruntled him a bit again by visiting Weasley's box without telling him. But he didn't care about it now that she was here with him. It would be only minutes now. It was a really big deal for him. He would commit himself to her. That was quite something for him!

He was anxious to see the look on her face when he would tell her everything.

But first of all he would let her tell him what she wanted to tell him.

* * *

„Draco, I...uhm...I need to take some time!" I stammered, looking down at my feet for a moment.

„Huh? What do you mean by needing to take some time?" he asked, slightly perplexed, staring at me in disbelief, furrowing his brow.

„I need some time to find out what I'm feeling." I went on, still not looking at him.

„What? I don't get it! Find out what you're feeling? I wasn't aware that Marc's accident was _so_ upsetting for you. I'm sorry I didn't notice this, Ally. Please forgive me this lapse, darling! It's just that I have a lot on my plate lately. Is there anything I can do for him or Victoria? I could send them Mr Schwartz tomorrow if you want me to do so." he said, his face contorted with bewilderment for a moment.

He touched my chin with his left index finger, gently pushing it up to make me look at him.

I shook my head and tried hard to stay focused.

What he had said only seconds ago made my heart sink again.

His words had been so decent. Seemingly he had at least a bit of a heart of gold, hadn't he?

I swallowed dryly.

„Draco, I...uhm...uh..." I started, staring at his expressionless face.

I gritted my teeth. Why was this so difficult?

„Draco, I'm afraid you've got me wrong!" I ground out, looking him straight in the face. I cleared my throat.

His eyes widened but he didn't say a word so I went on,

„It's just that I'm not quite sure if I want to be your fiancée anymore!"

Boom!

I had let the cat out of the bag finally.

He was staring at me in disbelief.

He had let go of me.

His face was expressionless. Only one corner of his mouth was twitching a bit.

His eyes were piercing me again.

„I'm sorry!" I sobbed all of a sudden and ran off.

I felt as if my heart was breaking.

I sobbed hard and tried to get away from him.

Away from all my fears and sorrows.

Aimlessly I ran through the streets of Hogsmeade. My sight blurred with tears.

* * *

Wow! That was a fair slap in the face!

What had she done? What had she done to him? She had just ruined everything with her confession. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling distressed, and sighed.

Utter disappointment lay heavy on his heart. He had lost his heart to her a long time ago and what had she done to it? She had broken it! That was at least what he was feeling right now. He felt as if the sun would never rise again for him. He stood there, rooted to the spot, for a while – his mind racing with nerve-racking thoughts. He shook his head as if he was able to get rid of them by doing so.

_'No_,_' _he thought, _'no,_ _this can't be the end! I have to fight for her! I have to find her. I won't let her go like this.'_

He took off at sprinter's pace to go and find her.

„Ally! Ally, where are you?" he screamed and vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

„Gosh, where am I?" I said to myself.

I had lost my way completely.

Even though I had been to Hogsmeade before I didn't know exactly where I was right now.

Darkness was engulfing me and everything looked so different, so unfamiliar.

I had left behind the street lights a while ago.

Now I was totally confused about where I was.

I turned my head desperately to come across something well known but couldn't find anything.

I was getting worried a little.

When I finally decided to try to disapparate from this place I heard steps crunching on the gravel behind me.

I gasped and turned around, my hand at my pocket to draw my wand.

My heart was racing so fast I feared my chest would burst.

I tried to calm down and steady my breathing a little.

A dark figure was heading for me.

I swallowed dryly and drew my wand.

I wondered if the figure had noticed me already.

Before I could say anything Draco drew me into a hug and kissed me vehemently.

I moaned and my wand fell to the floor.

I felt his heart beat against my chest and became weak for a split second.

_'Don't give me such a hard time!' _I thought helplessly.

_'No, I mustn't become weak again. I have to see this through now!' _I finally made up my mind.

Then I tried to squirm free of his embrace even though I felt it was wrong.

He let go of me.

I backed off a little and picked up my wand again.

„_Lumos!_" I said and my wand lit.

I saw his pale face close to mine, his expression was tense and stern, he was panting a bit.

„Ally!" he whispered breathlessly, his voice was trembling slightly. „Tell me that you don't love me anymore and I'll let go of you! Forever! We'll break our engagement and go separate ways for the rest of our lives. All I want is you to tell me to my face that you don't love me at all! Come on! Do it! I'm all ears!"

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you think about my latest chapter...I promise to update soon!**

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**dancethroughout, thanks for adding my story to your favorites list. I appreciate it so much and hope you stick to my story. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**cyiusblack, thank you so much for reviewing again. You've finished first at reading Chapter 35! Congratulations! :) I love to hear from you again. Have fun with the new one.**

**The Winggoddess, good to hear from you again, let's see what you think of my latest chapter...I hope you love it! :D**

**Markus, I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you for inspiring me to write the first scene the way it is now! I love you! :)**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Reptilian eyes**

„Huh? What is it?" he screamed. „No, go away! No! NOOOOOO!"

He looked at the blurred face in the mirror, it was not him that was looking at him – his own eyes widened in horror - it were red eyes, the pupils slits, that were peering at him from the mirror.

A ghastly coldness rose on his inside and he swallowed dryly.

He touched his face, he pinched his cheeks roughly, scratched his forehead so vigorously that red striae remained on it, praying for the face to fade away.

„Go away! You're not me! No! Stop it!" he yelled, desperately panting for air, clasping the rim of the wash basin he was standing in front of to be able to stand upright. He felt like his legs would give out from under him any moment.

He closed his eyes.

He wasn't able to stand the piercing glance from the mirror any longer.

When he opened his eyes again, the piercing red ones were still there.

„Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed and smashed the mirror with his fist in panic to get rid of this sight.

The large mirror above the wash basin broke into thousands and thousands of pieces with an ear-splitting bang.

He let out an anguished cry when a shard deeply bore into his hand and loads of smithereens hit his face, a feeling like hundreds of twitches.

Warm crimson blood was flowing down his forearm and dripped into the marble wash basin.

His blood was glistening on the white marble surface and trickled down the rim in fine runlets towards the drain.

He was breathing heavily now, the pain was just overwhelming, he closed his eyes, trying hard not to pass out.

Grimacing with pain he wrapped a towel around his hand to stop the bleeding, his hands were trembling badly.

Finally he dared to look at the mirror again.

In the remaining broken fragments he couldn't make out the glowing red reptilian eyes anymore but his own face.

It was contorted with horror and pain and there were several cuts due to the broken bits of the mirror that had littered his face seconds ago.

He gasped at the look of it.

What had happened? Where had these eyes come from all of a sudden? He didn't know how this had happened.

The voice of a woman jerked him out of his thoughts.

„Blaise, darling! Where are you?" he heard Sindy pipe.

Still panting it took him a great effort to regain composure.

After a while he answered,

„I...uhm... I'm at the bathroom...ah...sweetheart! I'll be with you in a...minute!"

He tried hard to sound as causal as possible.

He waved his wand to remove the mess hastily.

Then he waved his wand at his hand and it bandaged up magically.

He grimaced with pain. The wound pulsated badly.

Finally he fixed his face with another wave of his wand.

„Blaise! I'm waiting!" he heard Sindy shriek.

He curled his lip and got ready.

Before he left the bathroom he looked at the now fixed mirror again.

His face was still a little sweaty and his expression was tense.

He continued to wonder what had happened to him only minutes ago.

* * *

When he came to the living room, Sindy almost immediately drew him into a hug.

Of course she didn't notice that he was totally jazzed.

She started to talk her head off instantly. She told him everything about her examination at St Mungo's today.

He wondered if she would ever stop talking to draw a breath but to his disappointment she wouldn't do him this favour.

After a while he zoned out.

He thought of the face in the mirror again and decided to refrain from drinking for the time being.

Sindy was tottering around the living room on her high heels. She was lost in thought, too.

_'I have to get rid of _her_. Draco has to marry _me_ - as soon as possible. At least he has to marry me _before_ the child will be born...' _Sindy thought and looked at Blaise who obviously hadn't been listening at all.

„Blaise!" she snapped, „What is it? You're not listening to me at all. Are you thinking of that little blonde waitress again that clings to you like a limpet lately?"

She gave him a nasty look and pursed her lips just like she always did when she was angry.

Blaise who hadn't listened at all only said,

„Huh? Sure, Sindy, sure!" and gazed after her in bewilderment when she stormed off the living room, slamming the door behind her lividly.

* * *

Draco still stood in front of me. His face was a little sweaty and he was still panting slightly due to his sprint.

I stared at him, unable to speak. His gaze was piercing me.

I was sure he knew exactly what was going on.

He knew that I was still in love with him, that was why he was challenging me.

Of course I was still in love with him!

And I wanted to spend my whole life with him but there was a catch in it: _The rules_.

I didn't want to live my life with him like this.

These outbursts of rage, him manhandling me, this abnormal jealousy, constant observation, the humiliating oppression of women in general.

I wasn't able to tolerate this.

I hadn't experienced this before.

My father had never acted like this. He had always been modest.

And I was sure Marc wouldn't act like this, either. Little did I know how wrong I was!

I wondered if Draco would ever change. I wondered if we could start a new life somewhere else.

There were just so many thoughts racing my mind.

I didn't want to lose him.

I was in love with him.

But I wanted to work for Nicefields.

I wanted to see my friends whenever _I_ wanted to, without a bodyguard at my heel.

I wanted to be _free_.

That's why I had to call a halt before it was too late.

_'I want to be free!'_ I thought. _'Just like I need the air to breathe!'_

* * *

„I'm sorry, Draco, but I want to be free!" I finally said and looked at him.

„I...uh...I...I can't!" I stammered. „_Idon'tloveyou!_" I ground out quickly in a low voice.

I knew I was wrong and felt tears burn hot and salty under my now closed eyelids.

When I opened my eyes again I saw the disappointment in his eyes and averted my face. I had just lied right to his face.

„No. No! You're _lying_. You _do_ love me! I _know_ you love me!" he growled and seized my shoulders.

He shook me, I closed my eyes, grimacing with pain, I wondered if my heart had finally broken in two.

He was right but I needed time.

„Come on, Ally! You're not telling the truth! You love me just like I love you! I know that you love me." he said imploringly, a desperate expression flashing his face for a split second.

He still seized my shoulders. I felt like fainting now and screwed up my mouth as if I was to cry any moment.

I didn't look at his face but stared at his chest.

I wanted him to embrace me with his strong arms, I wanted to touch his perfect body so desperately but refrained from doing so.

„Ally! Please!" he spat and shook me roughly again.

I just shook my head, my eyes closed, and whispered weakly,

„I'm sorry, Draco!"

He let go of me, an expression of disbelief on his face.

I backed off.

I looked at him.

He was a picture of misery.

He had bowed his head slightly, furrowing his brow as if in pain.

Strands of hair had fallen to his face.

His hands were clenched, his eyes closed.

He was panting again.

I saw a muscle jump in his jaw, then he ran his hands through his hair and looked at me again.

I felt this stifling feeling on the inside once more.

Desperately I tried to disapparate from this place, fortunately it worked and with one loud _crack_ I was gone without a word of goodbye.

* * *

„Hey! Get back here!" Draco screamed lividly. „_Bloody hell!_"

Still wondering whether he should be disappointed or mad, he disapparated too.

* * *

„I hope she's alright!" Ginny sighed and turned to Harry who was lying next to her in their bed.

„Hmmm?" he muttered, blinking, his hair dishevelled.

„Why didn't she come back?" she went on, snuggling up to Harry, who growled.

„Uh, Ginny, what is it now? I'm trying to get some sleep!" he nagged, turning his face away from her when she tried to kiss his cheek.

„It's Ally! I'm slightly worried. She's told me about her problems with Malfoy. I wonder if he is really the right one for her. What do you think?" Ginny said excitedly.

„Alright!" Harry sighed and reached for the bedside table.

He took his glasses and put them on.

Then he turned to Ginny who was sitting in the bed now.

„Why are you so worried for her? She's already grown-up. I'm quite sure she knows what's good for her and what's not. Huh?" Harry said, slightly unnerved, sitting up in the bed now, too, looking at her imploringly. „Can we get some sleep now? Please!"

„Yes, yes. It's just that she's told me about all his outbursts. He's freaking out regularly, almost unable to control himself. And then he's clinging to these bloody pure-blood rules rigorously. That can cause a lot of trouble, I can tell you. He can command whatever he likes. It's so disgusting, ugh!" Ginny said hastily.

„Well Ginny, that's just Malfoy at his best. Or do you want to tell me that he is manhandling her?" Harry drawled, yawning ostentatiously.

„I don't know. Normally this should be beneath him, but you'll never know. Especially when he's freaking out like that." Ginny said sternly, arching a brow.

„You know what, Ginny. Let's owl Ally tomorrow and invite her to our place. Then we can talk to her about your concerns. Alright?" Harry said calmingly, lying down, placing his glasses on the bedside table.

„You're right! Oh, thank Merlin, I've got such a prudent fiancé!" she said, slightly ironical and snuggled up to him again.

„But nevertheless I'm still not tired." she piped and started to stroke Harry's chest, who didn't seem to be reluctant to her sudden affection towards him.

Still stroking his chest, she grinned, when he drew her into a hug and kissed her vehemently.

* * *

The next afternoon Draco sat in an armchair nearby the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

He turned the ring he had intended to give to Alessia on their wedding day between his index finger and his thumb.

He watched the large inlaid gemstone sparkle in all colours of the rainbow in the glow of the flames in the fireplace.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping, while he stared at the ring. Apart from that his face was expressionless.

The ring was a precious heirloom of the Malfoy family and he would've taken pride in giving it to her.

She had been his one and only true love, she still was.

He knew that she felt the same.

Why was she giving him such a hard time again?

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and rubbed the left side of his face with the fingers of his left hand.

He sighed - exhausted, crestfallen, puzzled.

He wasn't sure what to do now.

Unnerved he opened his eyes and sighed once more when he heard someone open the door to the drawing room.

He thought it was the house-elf who was disturbing him.

„Why don't you knock before you enter?" he barked lividly and turned towards the door.

A smile flashed his face when he saw his mother enter the room.

„Mother! Please forgive me my rudeness. I wasn't aware it was you!" he said and rose from the armchair to approach her, spreading his arms.

„Draco, darling! How are you? You look exhausted." she said stiffly and stroked his cheek with her index finger.

He hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks.

Then he offered her a seat at the fireplace.

Their house-elf turned up immediately to serve her a drink.

It placed the glided goblet with the family crest on it onto a small coffee table that stood between the armchairs and left again, bowing servilely.

„Well, Draco, what is the matter? I feel there's something bothering you, my son. Tell me! I'm your mother." Narcissa Malfoy said in a tender tone.

Draco made himself comfortable in the armchair and sighed.

He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his hands, looking at his mother who was eyeing him considerately.

„Oh, mother, I don't know where to start. Actually I don't know what to do! It's Alessia. She broke our engagement yesterday!" he said and furrowed his brow.

Then he started to massage his forehead with his fingers, his thumbs resting on his chiselled cheekbones, while his fingers drew small circles on his forehead.

Draco let out a deep drawn sigh.

His mother stared at him for a while, then she took a deep breath and said,

„May I ask why she broke your engagement? Did you have an argument? I've told you to rein yourself in! I know how impulsively you act sometimes. Just like your father did."

She gave him a stern look.

He averted his face and stared at the large oil painting above the mantle piece. It showed his father. He looked at his father's face. He was staring down at him, stony-faced.

One corner of Draco's mouth was twitching. His insides clenched a little.

„You're right. I'm afraid I've overreacted, mother!" he finally said, looking down at his slender fingers.

He told her everything about their latest argument.

In the end his mother sighed and said,

„Draco, I know it's _the rules_. But I'd advise you to give her some time. She's still so young. I remember even I had problems to cope with all those rules in the beginning, darling."

She gave him another stern look.

„You have to apologise! You have to straighten this out." she went on and gave him an insistent look.

He curled his lip, wondering whether this was the right reaction to Alessia's behaviour, she had humiliated him again, but finally he nodded in agreement.

He would never want to displease his mother.

„Thank you so much, mother! I'm sorry but I have to go to the office now. If you excuse me please." he said and got up.

„Goodbye, mother!" he said and kissed her bony beringed hand she was holding out to him.

She slightly squeezed his hand and gave him a benign smile.

„Goodbye, darling. Make the right decision!" she said and took a sip of her drink while he left the drawing room.

* * *

I had spent a rather sleepless night, strictly speaking I hadn't slept at all.

I had been crying almost the whole night.

I hadn't felt like being free at all, I still didn't.

What I had done had left behind a very numb feeling.

The feeling that something was missing.

It caused pain, it caused me racking physical pain, just as if I had lost a limb.

Now I was sure that it had been wrong to tell him untruthfully that I didn't love him.

I had thought telling him so would solve all my problems, would ease all the pain and the doubts, but it hadn't.

Quite the contrary, it had made everything even worse.

I had hurt him, I was feeling crestfallen – I felt it on the inside quite vividly.

I knew that I wanted him back.

Now! For good!

I scolded myself for letting him go, for acting that bitchy, for being such an idiot.

I wondered why this relationship was causing these ambiguous feelings in me all the time.

Maybe it was like I had told Ginny and Hermione in the very beginning – the relationship between Draco and me was something like an obsession, something that wasn't always very healthy.

Something that could cause lots of pain but also lots of concentrated passion and love.

I had never experienced something like that before.

I wasn't sure why he was in love with me so much, but I knew he was.

He had shown me so much of the real Draco - a _different_ Draco, a Draco the others didn't know at all - that I was sure he was willing to share _everything_ with me.

But sometimes I wasn't even sure why I was in love with him, especially when he was having one of his notorious outbursts.

All I knew was that there was this feeling, this funny sensation on the inside when he was near me, a congeniality of souls. We were soulmates as people would call it.

Tears were rising in my eyes again.

„I have to straighten this out! I have to apologise!" I finally said to myself.

Then I heard a knock on my window and turned my head.

I saw a large black owl sitting on the window sill, vigilantly staring at me with it's large bright yellow eyes. It hooted.

I headed for the window to open it. I untied the bright red letter from the owl's leg and gave the owl some treats.

It nibbled my finger affectionately and I recognised it was my parent's owl.

When it took off I closed the window quickly and looked at the bright red envelope more closely.

It couldn't be! No, that was just impossible!

With trembling fingers I opened the envelope and my worst worries came true immediately.

My mother's voice bellowed at me at ear-splitting volume.

I gasped.

I had got myself a _Howler_!

„_Alessia, your father and I are deeply disappointed about your immature behaviour! I think you are in need to be reminded of your manners, my dear! Mrs Malfoy has just told us that you're intending to break the engagement with her son! Your father and I are just outraged at these news. May we ask you if you've just completely lost your mind? What's got into you? We, your father and I, await you at our place in thirty minutes from now. Don't you dare to fail to appear!"_

I panted for air heavily, my eyes were widened in horror.

I watched the letter shredding itself in thousands and thousands of pieces that finally burst into flames and burned up.

I swallowed dryly.

It had got even worse now.

Hastily I ran to the bathroom to get ready for the date.

* * *

Meanwhile at St Mungo's Ginny went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

After eight hours of magical surgeries and examinations she was rather exhausted.

Carrying a tray with a muffin and a cup of coffee on it she went over to a vacant table in the corner and sat down.

She sighed.

Her back was aching horribly.

Harry would have to give her a massage tonight, that much was sure!

Sullenly she took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes.

She was in desperate need of a holiday!

A male voice jerked her out of her thoughts of palm-lined beaches and crashing seas.

„Is anyone sitting here?"

She turned her head and looked right at the handsome face of her colleague Dave.

He gave her a flawless smile and arched a brow at Ginny,

„I thought sleeping on duty is forbidden!" he went on, smirking, and she grinned.

„Shut up and take a seat! I'm wide awake. Don't you see?" she said in a fake sulky tone and nudged him in the ribs amicably, he winced and grabbed her hand to stop her, but managed to put his tray down on the table without spilling any coffee.

„Sure!" he said and smiled at her again. Then he took the seat vis-à-vis her.

He took a sip of coffee and looked at Ginny. She grinned again.

„There's a lot going on today, isn't it?" he said and bit into his muffin.

Still chewing he said in a muffled voice,

„Have three guesses who's been here today for examination! You'll never guess!"

Ginny looked at him, not seeing his point. Therefore she shrugged.

„Sindy Mos! She had another appointment with me today. I've depicted her child for the first time. She was just outraged." he said excitedly, wolfing down the rest of his muffin at one bite.

„What? Sindy Mos? Why was she outraged? I don't get your point!" Ginny said, giving him a bewildered look. He beamed at her again.

She thought of her meeting with Ally a while ago. Had Malfoy persuaded Mos to agree on the paternity test at long last? Why hadn't Ally told her?

„Was Draco with her?" she asked curiously, furrowing her brow now.

„Draco? Ah, you mean Mr Malfoy? Her fiancé. _Nope_!" he said, grinning knowingly, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

„Yes, Malfoy. Her fiancé? I don't know what you're talking about now? He's _not_ engaged with her. Well, at least as far as I know." replied Ginny, her bewilderment grew from minute to minute.

She was staring at Dave, stony-faced.

He looked puzzled now, too.

„But she's told me so on several occasions. She's told me that she's engaged with him. That he is the father of her child." he went on, taking another sip of his coffee.

„But after what I've seen today, you might be right. I consider this doubtful, too. He can't be her fiancé! Hold it! Well, of course he could be, but then she is well and truly fucking him over! Gosh! A man like him. The_ Slytherin Sex God_! What has just become of him...? " he finished, staring into space now, a mischievous grin on his face.

„Dave!" Ginny snapped. „_What_ are you talking about?"

She stared at him, still not getting the idea down to the last detail.

All she knew was that there was something cooking and Ally was right in the thick of it.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your review! Have fun with Chapter 37!**

**Owl007, thanks for reviewing again. You're right, Ally really is rather shilly-shally lately. Makes me almost feel sorry for our dear Draco... ;O) But he's a real _man_, he has to be able to take it, hasn't he? Enjoy the new one...**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Henpecked husband-to-be**

„I'm afraid she's cuckolded him! Holy shit! This could earn him the front page again!" he drawled and looked at Ginny, who was staring at him in disbelief, clapping her hand in front of her mouth.

„But who's the father then?" Ginny said after a while.

„I don't know. But I can assure you it's definitely _not_ him." Dave said sternly and got up. „I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go now, the next patient's waiting for me. See you!"

* * *

Claudine knocked at Draco's office door.

„Yes. Come in!" he drawled, bound up in his paper work.

„Mr Malfoy? Mr Zabini is waiting for you." Claudine said and smiled at him.

Draco looked up from the financial statement he had been seeing through and said,

„Ah, great! Send him in, please!"

He smiled at Claudine and got up.

„Mr Zabini? Mr Malfoy is up to see you now." Claudine said and opened the door for Blaise who entered Draco's office immediately.

„Blaise, how good to see you again." Draco said delightedly and spread his arms, while Claudine closed the door behind her.

„Draco, long time no see! Huh?" Blaise replied and drew Draco in a hug.

They patted their shoulders boastfully.

Then Draco offered Blaise a seat.

„Firewhiskey?" he asked.

„No, thanks, Draco!" Blaise replied hastily, a panicky expression flashed his face for a split second.

„Are you sure?" Draco asked and arched a brow at him.

„Who are you and what have you done to Blaise Zabini?" he asked ironically, playfully drawing his wand at lightning speed.

„Well now, jokes aside! Is everything alright with you? You look rather pale today and what's happened to your hand?" he went on, furrowing his brow, while he waved his wand to pour himself a drink.

Blaise stared at Draco for a moment, his eyes wide.

Then he looked down at his still bandaged hand and murmured,

„Uh, this...uhm...this is nothing to worry about! I...I only wanted to do some... some cooking...I'm fine! Really!"

„Man, Blaise, I think you should leave this to your house-elf in the future!" Draco advised ironically and took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

„Are you sure, you don't want anything?" he asked again, but Blaise only shook his head.

„Why did you ask me to come?" Blaise asked curiously.

„Actually I wanted to talk to you about Alessia." Draco said casually and turned his back on Blaise, who arched a brow and felt his insides clench for a moment.

Draco told Blaise everything about the argument and that Alessia had decided to split up.

Blaise listened to him observantly, wondering what he should make of this.

* * *

Soon after I arrived at my parent's house.

Mother already headed me off at the entrance hall.

She had a very stern, almost livid expression on her face.

„Your father and I are very disappointed, Alessia. Don't you have a spark of decency? He's your fiancé!" she hissed and led me towards the grand living room.

I saw my father standing at a window, his back was turned to me.

I swallowed dryly.

Normally I wasn't afraid of my father.

He had never chastised Marc or me.

He would never have wasted his time with doing so.

He knew that my mother would teach us manners.

But for now I was afraid. Afraid of his rage. Afraid to witness a possible outburst that I was the reason for.

He had given his permission to marry Draco and I had not stood to _the rules_.

I felt shame rise on the inside.

He had every right to be angry.

I looked down at my feet and waited for him to address himself to me.

I stood in the middle of the living room when he turned around.

He eyed me for a while and finally took a seat at an armchair.

My mother took a seat at the nearby sofa.

„Alessia! As your mother has already told you we're deeply disappointed about your behaviour. Mr Malfoy is your fiancé and therefore entitled by _the rules_ to know, even more, entitled to decide whether you sign that contract or not. Is this in any way unclear?" my father said in a cold voice and eyed me with a slightly contemptuous expression on his face.

„No, father!" I muttered and looked at my hands.

„Then why haven't you told him about the contract and your wish to work for Mr Nicefields? I'm sure he would've assented." he went on.

„May I ask you whether you are aware of the embarrassing position you've put your family in? People will think we've taught you _nothing_ at all. I want you to apologise. Immediately! Sending an owl will not be sufficient. Visit him! I want you to reconcile. I want you to accompany him to the match against Romania next week." my father said, still staring at me, stony-faced.

„Let me make this very clear: You'll be his wife soon. You have to obey! I'm sure he'll anticipate your every wish as long as you obey. Decent pure-blood women obey _the rules_. Look at your mother. Does she look unhappy to you in any way? There you go! Apologise. Ask him to bear with you. Keep one thing in mind: I will take special care to ascertain that something like this will never happen again! And for now, Alessia, get out of my sight!"

He got up and left the room without a word of goodbye.

I looked at my mother, my insides were still clenching.

She eyed me for a while, then she got up, too, and said dryly,

„Mrs Malfoy and I have decided to put off the preparations concerning your wedding for the moment. Make sure you come clean with her son as soon as possible just as your father has told you. Goodbye, Alessia."

She hugged me stiffly and kissed me on the forehead.

I pecked her on both cheeks and said,

„Goodbye, mother!"

With a loud crack I disapparated.

* * *

„Uh, forget about that drama queen. I've always known that she's _not_ worth it. How about some distraction? Why don't you meet Sindy again? I'm sure she's always up for a good shag with you, even though she's...uhm, let's say... in the family way now. But that shouldn't bother you. You're the father, aren't you?" Blaise drawled, a ruttish grin on his face.

Draco curled his upper lip at these words.

He was just about to rant at Blaise when he made up his mind.

Meeting Sindy again would give him the opportunity to bring her to finally agree to do a prenatal paternity test.

How he would manage this he wasn't quite sure yet, but he knew he had to see her again.

„Blaise, you're right. Why shouldn't I just take what I'm entitled to, huh?" he said boastfully, smirking artificially.

„Aaaah, that's the Draco I know!" Blaise roared and grinned.

„You know what, I meet her quite _regularly_. Uh, we're... _friends_. Since childhood. I can ask her for you if you want me to." he went on, trying hard to sound casual.

„That would be great. I know she's still mad at me. Let me see, I have an appointment at St Mungo's the day after tomorrow. Final medical examination – my shoulder, you know. I'll be there around six. Well I think I'll be ready around seven. Tell her I'll meet her at the small Italian restaurant at Hogsmeade! The one we've always been to in the past. Alright?" Draco said hastily, his mind racing, trying hard to find a way to convince Sindy to agree at last.

Blaise nodded and left soon after.

* * *

I still hadn't managed to brace myself up to visit Draco and talk to him.

Once I had apparated to his place but it was deserted, my courage suddenly falling I left for my place again.

Finally I had decided to owl him tomorrow morning that I wanted to talk to him.

I was sitting on an uncomfortable chair, waiting for Ginny. I sat outside her room, waiting for her to finish her last examination for today.

She had invited me to have dinner with her tonight. Harry would join us. She had asked me to pick her up at St Mungo's around seven.

Bored, I looked around.

All of a sudden the cover of the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_, lying on a nearby table, grabbed my attention.

It showed a monochrome shot of Draco.

He wore a black suit and a white shirt with a matching silken tie.

_Merlin's beard_, I had almost forgot how handsome he was.

His look made my heart jolt.

This was my fiancé! No, this _had been_ my fiancé!

I touched his face with my fingertips, my hand was trembling.

I stared at him.

He gave me one of his distinctive flawless smiles and winked at me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought,

_'I'd do anything to make all the things that have happened undone! I need you! Where are you?'_

Then I looked at the magazine again, the header said:

_**DRACO MALFOY **_

_A stimulating interview with the womaniser himself_

I grabbed the magazine, leafed it through quickly, finally found the interview and some more pictures of him and began to read,

„_He's a womaniser, known for his irresistible charm. When he plays the stands are crowded with young excitedly screaming witches. And all they want is to see him play and catch at least a glimpse of him after the match._

_But he's also very well known for his capriciousness. _

_I intend to ask the right question at the right time as people say the most sought-after Seeker dislikes interviews violently. It is said, that he even leaves the room after only a few minutes when he's displeased with the situation in any way. _

_I meet him around noon at his private box at the London Quidditch stadium between two training sessions, the match against Romania is impending. _

_He enters the box, perfectly dressed in black, somewhat grumpy but at the same time inapproachable. He makes himself comfortable in a plushy armchair and looks at me, he just eyes me for minutes, while he feels the carved armrest of his chair with his slender fingers, his signet ring with the Malfoy family crest on it glistens in the bright sun light. _

_His legendary platinum gaze is even more stunning in reality. I'm unable to avert my face, I just have to look at him. He gives me one of his even more legendary Malfoy smirks and asks me to start by simply moving his hand smoothly and raising one of his brows a little. Then he takes a sip of his coffee, not averting his gaze. _

_It seems as if there's electricity in the air ever since he has entered the room._

_**WW**: Mr Malfoy, you've been chosen _Best Dressed Wizard_ and _Sexiest Wizard Alive_ several times. Let's talk about looks. What does fashion mean to you?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I like to dress fashionably. What I'm going to wear is up to my mood in the morning. You might see me dressed in a rather sporty style, the next day I prefer the more exclusive style._

_**WW**: How much time does it take you to get dressed in the morning?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: It depends. Let's say about five to ten minutes._

_**WW**: You're not interested in what people think about your style?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: No, not at all. Actually I don't care what people think about me in general. (smirks)_

_**WW**: How many perfumes do you use?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I don't know. One or two. My fiancée provides me with it and I normally use it until it's empty and try out another one._

_**WW**: Quite undetermined for a style icon! Do some of your team mates sometimes ask you for advice regarding their styling?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I'd never presume to give someone advice what to wear._

_**WW**: And who's the most ill-dressed one of your team mates?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I'd never presume to announce this publicly, either! I rather prefer teasing the person concerned in the changing room. (grins)_

_**WW**: Mr Malfoy, you look a picture of health. Is your injured shoulder restored again or will it still affect your performance against Romania?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I can assure you that I'm in great health and aching to play Romania._

_**WW**: You've tested the new Nimbus 2009 and you're the face of its new advertising campaign. Men all over the world envy you for having had the chance to fly the new one. Did you enjoy it and what can we expect for the coming season?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: The new Nimbus 2009 is definitely even better than the Nimbus 2008 (editor's note: the one his team is flying momentarily). Flying it slightly gave me a thrill of speed. The designers have upgraded several features. I'm quite sure you can expect next season's Quidditch to be faster and even more breathtaking than it is right now. _

_**WW**: We all remember the heart-rending pictures of you trying to reanimate your dying team mate. Don't you ever take fright at something?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: No. Never._

_**WW**: But you know the feeling of fright?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I know it but I don't feel it. I never really have._

_**WW**: Quidditch is a rather tough sport. Injuries are a daily occurrence. You broke your shoulder during a simple practice lesson recently. Are you afraid of getting severely injured sometimes?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I wouldn't be good at my job if I were, would I?_

_**WW**: Mr Malfoy, how is your fiancée, Alessia De Russo, getting along with your recklessness?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: Alessia backs me up in everything I do. She's my tower of strength, my everything!_

_**WW**: Sounds like the one and only true love?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I wouldn't want to marry her if this wasn't the case, would I?_

_**WW**: I'm afraid that confession will leave behind thousands and thousands of ladies out there heart-broken. You have the reputation to be a womaniser, to have broken lots and lots of hearts. _

_**Draco Malfoy**: I don't care about my reputation and even if I did: Times can change, I think the new situation has calmed me down! Sorry ladies! (shrugs) But of course this doesn't mean that I don't care about my female fans anymore._

_**WW**: I think you're going to lose one title! You won't be on the list for _Hottest Bachelor of the Year_ any longer. Does this upset you at least a bit?_

_**Draco Malfoy: **You know, actually I..._

_**WW:** Let me guess: You don't care?_

_Draco Malfoy nods._

_**WW**: But I think it's all over town your chum Blaise Zabini might have quite a good chance to make it._

_**Draco Malfoy**: You might have a point there. As far as I can assess this Blaise is a good catch. (laughs) _

_**WW**: You've just told us you never feel fear. You seem to be very brave considering that you're about to get married to an Italian woman. Italian women are very well known for their hot temper._

_**Draco Malfoy**: I love hot tempered women, I always have. They are inspiring, they pose a challenge, something I definitely like. And Italian women - in particular - know how to cook, something I adore about a woman. To my coach's regret I've already gained some weight! (smirks) Further more I can assure you the Malfoy's family china is still save and sound. (winks)_

_**WW**: Henpecked husband-to-be soon?_

_Draco Malfoy only arches a brow at me._

_**WW**: You prefer – wet or dry shave?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: Wet._

_**WW**: V-neck or turtle?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: It depends. Definitely v-neck in summer._

_**WW**: Aftershave or lotion?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: Aftershave._

_**WW**: Gel or wax?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: Gel. But it has to be a soft one, I don't like it at all when my hair is sticky. Nor does my fiancée.  
_

_**WW**: Some people say you're as vain as a peacock. On a scale of one to ten – how vain are you?_

_**Draco Malfoy**: I'd say a seven, maybe an eight. But someone out there might disagree, I don't know. I'm definitely not the one that admires himself in the mirror the whole day. You can take it from me, I've got better things to do! (smirks)_

_Arabella Greenwood for Witch Weekly, 08/2008"_

My heart was racing when I had finished reading.

I looked at the pictures of him again.

_'I wouldn't want to marry her if this wasn't the case...'_

My insides clenched.

I wanted to contact him as soon as possible. I wanted to straighten this out for good.

Ginny's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

„...send your coach a report about the results of this examination."

I looked up and Ginny exited her room, a man followed her – I froze. The magazine fell out of my hand and to the floor.

„Draco!" I gasped.

„Alessia!" he replied looking slightly flabbergasted for a moment.

Then he looked at the magazine on the floor and smirked for a split second.

„Well, uhm, I think I forgot something on the table. If you excuse me please!" Ginny said, cleared her throat and returned to her room.

I didn't listen to her.

All I could do was stare at him, I locked on to his gaze.

My heart was beating very fast and I knew that I had blushed badly.

After a moment of silence he raised his hand and touched my cheek. His fingers trembled slightly.

„I'm so glad to see you again." he whispered, his light grey eyes set on me.

I was breathing hard now.

I wanted to kiss him so badly.

I drew nearer and smelled his perfume. I closed my eyes.

There was this tingling sensation on the inside again.

His hands on my back sent shivers down my spine.

Our lips almost touched, I felt his hot breath on my face, every fibre of my body aching for him to kiss me now.

Then I heard Ginny's voice from out of nowhere again.

„Hem, hem!" she cleared her throat artificially.

Draco withdrew immediately and ran his hands through his hair.

His cheeks were reddened and he took a deep breath.

„I'm afraid, we're already late, Ally. Let's go!" she went on, giving me a stern look.

I wondered what she was up to and was feeling rather sulky that she had barged in when we were about to... let's say..._reconcile_.

„Alright Ginny, just one moment please!" I hissed and looked at Draco again.

He returned my look, stony-faced.

Then he turned to Ginny.

„Well then, _Ms_ Weasley, thank you. I await your report." I heard the slight note of contempt in his voice.

Ginny gave him an artificial smile, he returned it reluctantly.

„Alessia, I'm afraid I'm rather busy until the match but I would be very pleased to have you as a guest at my box then. I'm sure we can talk about everything after the match. See you in two days then?" Draco said to me, giving me an insistent look.

I was appalled at his aloofness but nodded and said coldly,

„It would be a great pleasure for me. See you on Monday, Draco!"

He kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my shoulder, then he turned around and left.

I stood there, rooted to the ground, unable to speak.

„Come on, Ally. Let's go now, Harry's waiting for us!" Ginny said and grabbed my hand to apparate us to Hogsmeade.

* * *

When Draco left St Mungo's to apparate to Hogsmeade to meet Sindy, he frowned.

Those Weasleys were a real pain in the arse!

Every single one of them.

Not to mention that they were blood traitors!

Why did this Weasley girl have to show up the moment he had been about to kiss Ally finally?

He planned to let Weasley suffer for that the next time he would play against him again.

_'Cling together, swing together!' _he thought and smirked before he disapparated to Hogsmeade with a loud _crack_.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**WARNING: There's some lime in the middle of the chapter – just to warn those who want to skip this...starts at the Apparition Point at Hogsmeade!**

**cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again. I hope you like the new chapter...**

**persephone, thank you for your review. I hope you stick to my story.**

**The Winggoddess, where are you? I really miss your encouraging comments! Did you read the latest chapters? Hope you still like it...I'm looking forward to reading your reviews again.**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Namida**

Unnerved I left the restaurant.

Ginny and Harry had tried to appeal to my conscience for hours. Ginny had told me cryptically that Sindy was up to_ something_. As if I hadn't known that before.

Then they had asked me whether I was sure that Draco was the right man for me.

I was sick of this paternalism.

First my parents, now them!

Why was everybody trying to make things even worse?

I was heading for the _Three Broomsticks_, a strom was brewing and I hurried to get there before it would start to rain.

I wasn't in the mood to return to my flat yet, I wondered whether I would meet some familiar faces.

Inside I spotted Eric and Luke at the bar.

I walked towards them.

Both hugged me and I pecked them on their cheeks.

„Ally, I haven't seen you for ages!" Luke said, obviously pleased to meet me again, and handed me a bottle of Butterbeer.

Eric left his bar stool for me. I gave him a smile, he returned it.

„Good point, Luke!" I said and raised the bottle.

They did so too. Then we drank.

After a while we were talking about Marc and what had happened to him.

I told them everything about the evening at the Ministry.

Marc was still in poor health but I knew that he would better soon.

They seemed to be relieved to hear the news. They were his chums since childhood.

Finally they wanted to move on to the _Twilight_. I decided to not accompany them but to go home.

When I opened the door to leave the _Three Broomsticks_ I bumped hard into someone.

„Oops, I'm sorry!" I said hastily and backed off.

Then I realised it was Draco I had just bumped into.

I heard the rumble of thunder and gasped.

„The pleasure is all mine, my dear!" Draco drawled ironically and arched a brow at me, looking slightly amused.

„Someone's in a hurry, huh?" he went on and drew nearer, his platinum gaze set on me.

Rain was pattering now.

My heart was racing. I hadn't expected to meet him again that soon.

„Draco, what are you doing here?" I finally said, feeling that tingling sensation again.

„Talking to the woman I love...I guess." he said casually in a low voice and caressed my cheek. „Would you mind to accompany me to my place?"

„No." I replied curtly and took the hand he was holding out to me.

He grabbed my hand and we ran through the pouring warm summer rain.

I giggled and stopped once to take off my shoes.

„Come on! Let's go!" Draco urged and I giggled again.

When we reached the Apparition Point about a few streets away we were drenched. I panted slightly when Draco drew me into a hug and kissed me vehemently.

Then I heard a loud _crack_ and we disapparated.

* * *

Soon after we appeared at his penthouse. I looked at Draco.

He was soaking wet.

His shirt stuck to his chest.

Drops of water fell from his hair.

I started to laugh.

„What?" he asked and stalked towards his bedroom.

I just shrugged and left for the bathroom.

I got undressed and was just about to enter the shower cubicle when he came to the bathroom.

I turned my head to look at him.

He came over to me, a serene expression on his face.

He drew me into a hug, pressed his body against mine.

I gasped and closed my eyes.

I felt his hot breath on my cheek.

His index finger traced the contour of my jawbone tenderly.

„Don't you ever dare to leave me alone again!" Draco whispered and kissed my forehead.

I felt tears burn hot and salty under my eyelids.

Then I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, he was stroking my back and kissed my right shoulder.

His tender kisses sent a shiver down my spine.

I took a deep breath.

Without withdrawing from our hug Draco led me towards the shower cubicle.

We entered it and he turned on the tap.

Warm water started to pour.

His lips were touching mine. I gave in and he explored my mouth gently. His tongue was circling around mine.

My body was trembling slightly.

He tightened his embrace, his strong arms held me close.

I felt his well-trained chest against mine.

His biceps was flexing while he touched my back.

I seized his hips and drew him nearer.

Draco gently pushed me against the wall and started to lick my throat.

I threw back my head and moaned, clawing his back now.

I heard him moan with pleasure.

He seized my thigh and pulled it up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gasped when I felt his private parts against mine.

The sound of the lapping of water grew louder in my ears while his hands were all over my body.

The glass walls of the shower cubicle steamed up.

There were only the two of us, our bodies intimately entwined...

* * *

Later we lay in his bed.

His arm was around my shoulder and I had rested my head on his.

His injury had finally healed up and he wasn't in pain anymore.

Absent-mindedly he played with a strand of my hair and stared at the enchanted ceiling.

I heard his steady breathing and craned my neck to kiss his cheek.

Draco turned his head and we kissed.

After a while I withdrew and whispered,

„Draco, forgive me..."

„Shhh!" he said in a low voice and looked at me, his index finger on my mouth.

I locked on to his gaze.

He traced my lips with the tip of his finger and licked his own lips.

I took a deep breath.

„Haven't I just showed you that I've already forgiven you, sweetheart?" he went on and kissed me again.

I closed my eyes and stroked his chest.

„Ah, you want me to prove you my forgiveness again?" Draco whispered in my ear, his voice slightly trembling with excitement.

His hot breath tickled on my cheek. I grinned.

„Prove it!" I whispered and felt his body close to mine again.

Draco drew me into a hug and began to kiss my throat.

I stroked his back and waited for him to show me his forgiveness, wondering why I had never thought about how stimulating it could be to reconcile before...

* * *

We sat at the large wooden table in the dining room the next morning.

I took a sip of orange juice and looked at him.

Draco sat there, only wearing a pair of boxers, reading the Daily Prophet.

I cleared my throat and he looked up from the newspaper.

„Draco, I...I wanted to beg your pardon for what has happened. I wasn't myself! I'm so sorry." I stammered and stared at him. „Will you forgive me?"

He got up and walked up to me.

„Of course I will. I have to ask you for your forgiveness too. I wasn't myself lately, either! Let's forget about all this and make a new start." Draco said in a low voice and kissed my hair.

I nodded silently.

He walked back to his chair and took a seat.

Then he leaned back and eyed me for a while, I couldn't read the expression on his face.

Finally he said,

„I've talked to Nicefields. You'll start to work for him as planned...even though there would've been a great job waiting just for you at Malfoy Inc., too."

I jumped up from my chair, darted at him and drew him into a hug.

I hugged him so wildly that his chair toppled over and the two of us fell to the floor.

I landed on top of him.

Draco moaned and I kissed him vehemently.

„Uh...Ally...uhm..._sweetheart_! It's _alright_...You almost killed me!" he growled, seizing my upper arms, and struggled to his feet.

Squaring his shoulders, he gave me a shirty look.

I got up too.

„I'm sorry. It's just that I am so happy that you gave your permission. You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said and looked at him, beaming with joy.

„Relax! I'm pleased to see that you're happy. All I want is you to be happy." he said and kissed me.

I felt warmth on the inside. I felt like bursting with joy. I knew that I was in love with him.

* * *

It was good to see her so happy.

He knew that he had made the right decision.

She was his light, his life.

There was this pleasant feeling of warmth on the inside now.

He took a deep breath. He was relieved. So relieved. Relieved that she was back. Back for good!

He would never let her go again.

She was his one true love.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He wanted to make her happy.

* * *

Draco seized my hand and said,

„Come on, let's get ready!"

„Where do we go?" I asked confusedly.

„I've got Quidditch practice in one hour. It'll be public, there will be lots of press, but you'll be save at my box. I want you to accompany me." he said excitedly and gave me a smile.

We went to the bedroom and changed clothes.

Draco grabbed his bag and his broom and we left.

* * *

We apparated at the entrance hall of the stadium.

I spotted Gavin amongst Draco's other fellows. He waved and came over.

„Ally, good to see you!" he said and pecked me on both cheeks.

„Brought your lucky charm today, mate?" he said, looking at Draco, nudging his ribs playfully.

„Sure!" Draco replied curtly, wincing a little at Gavin's nudges, and patted Gavin's shoulder. „Not that I need it, but I always feel better when she's near me." he went on boastfully and winked at me.

I blushed slightly.

„I'll give a party after the match the day after tomorrow. Wanna come?" Gavin said and looked at both of us.

„Yes, why not!" Draco drawled and looked at me questioningly. I nodded my approval.

„Great!" Gavin said and looked at the crowd of photographers and reporters that had just entered the entrance hall.

„Here we go again! Watch yourself! They'll shoot you, I'm sure." he muttered and quickly left for the catacombs to get changed.

„I'll escort you to my box and then I have to go to the changing room, too. When we've finished our lesson, come down to the catacombs and pick me up. We can go for lunch then." Draco said curtly while we left the entrance hall.

I heard several people scream our names but didn't turn around.

To my surprise Luca waited for us at Draco's box.

He welcomed us and turned to Draco.

He told him that he wanted to discuss several business matters later.

Draco nodded and said that he had to go now.

Before he left he kissed me and whispered,

„I love you!"

* * *

„I've got several enquiries for interviews and photo shootings for you. I wondered whether you're interested." Luca said casually when Draco had left the box.

„Luca, that sounds good to me, but I think we have to ask Draco first!" I replied quickly, nervously working the seam of my shirt.

_'You have to obey!' _Hadn't these been the words of my father?

„Sure, we'll ask him. I'm aware that he has the final say! I just wanted to check whether you're interested at all. There are people that aren't eager for appearances in public, people that want to keep their life private." he said and eyed me considerately.

I nodded and stared down at the pitch, Luca stood next to me.

Draco and his mates had just taken the field and started running now.

The reporters and photographers stood at the sideline and watched the workout.

„I'm relieved you've put everything right again. The whole thing has affected his performance negatively. You have to know that Draco can be quite selfish sometimes. He's an only child. His parents haven't spoilt him too much but he's been taught to prevail. His father has never accepted defeat." Luca said all of a sudden.

„I know, Luca, I know!" I muttered and looked at him.

„His attitude is quite profitable in his job. He's callous, he's tough and quite unemotional. This makes him a winner. He attracts attention but to the same extent he demands it. This might cause you some pain from time to time, it already has, hasn't it? Don't we all want a tender loving partner?" Luca went on, a stern expression on his face.

„I know that you are strong enough to stand this. And I know that he needs you. Despite his tough exterior he's a bit of a teddy bear on the inside." He grinned.

„Keep that in mind, Ally! He loves you from the bottom of his heart. I know him for quite a long time now and it has never been like this before. He has changed...at least slightly. Maybe you've noticed? Have you read the interview for _Witch Weekly_?"

„Luca, what's all this about?" I arched a brow at him. „I've already decided to stand by his side, I've perceived the error of my way. I think I'll accept the challenge." I said and winked at him.

„Good girl!" Luca grinned, then he looked at the pitch again.

I watched Draco fly around the stadium now.

He was looking for the Snitch while the others were practicing special various moves and combinations.

When they had finally finished their practice lesson I got up to leave.

Luca followed me to the catacombs.

* * *

We waited outside the changing room for a while.

Then Draco exited. He kissed me on the cheek.

„How was I?" he asked eagerly.

„You did a great job!" I replied and kissed him.

„Uh, Luca, our spokeswizard wants to talk to you. He wants me to join the press conference before the match tomorrow." Draco said and looked at Luca who nodded curtly, a businesslike expression on his face.

„Well then, I'll take care of it. Would you mind to come to my office this afternoon. As I've told you already there are several enquiries I want to talk over with you." Luca replied.

„I'll be at your place around four!" Draco said curtly.

Luca nodded and left.

„Where shall we go?" Draco turned to me and looked me deeply in the eyes.

„I've got an idea! Come on, I'll show you!" I said cheerily and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Soon after we sat at a small table at a Japanese sushi restaurant in the Muggle part of London.

I had been to this place before with Hermione and had always loved it.

To my surprise Draco had never eaten Sushi before.

I grinned at his confession and placed our order.

We started with miso soup.

I lifted the red lacquer bowl to my mouth and drank.

Draco eyed me observingly and at the same time suspiciously, his expression somewhat tense, just as if something unexpected was to happen any moment.

I put the bowl down again and gave him an encouraging look.

He lifted his bowl to his mouth and drank.

„Hmm!" he muttered and took another mouthful.

I took the chopsticks, his eyes widened and I grinned.

I held them between my thumb and the fingers of my left hand. I made several tong-like movements with them, the chopsticks clicked.

Draco watched me doing so.

He took his chopsticks and imitated me.

I nodded and took my bowl.

I dipped the tips of the chopsticks into the soup and picked up some of the solid ingredients to eat it.

Draco tried to follow suit.

I noticed a dogged expression on his face and grinned.

He pressed his lips together and tried to pick up some of the vegetable in his bowl, his eyes narrowed to slits for a moment.

He was clutching his chopsticks, his knuckles almost white.

I grinned again.

Finally Draco managed to pick up a few julienne carrots.

He rose his hand and brought it towards his face, opening his mouth to eat the vegetables.

Before he had reached his mouth his chopsticks skewed – a typical greenhorn mistake - and the carrots fell back into the bowl again.

_Splat! _

Soup splashed about and soaked the tablecloth.

I tried hard to refrain from laughing.

Draco blushed, not because of shame but rather because of annoyance.

Sulkily he dipped the tips of his chopsticks into the soup again and tried to grab something.

Quickly I turned to my bowl again.

I lifted it to my mouth again and drank the rest of the soup, amusedly watching Draco struggle with his soup over the seam of my bowl.

When I had finished my soup I put down the bowl and looked at him.

He hadn't finished yet but seemed to have decided to drink the rest of his soup too to catch up with me.

„How did you like it?" I asked him curiously.

„Oh, it was great. Delicious!" he drawled and dabbed his mouth with a napkin, his platinum gaze set on me.

The waiter picked up our bowls and placed a ceramic flask and two shallow cups on the table.

He bowed and left.

„What's this?" Draco asked me, suspiciously eyeing the flask.

„That's sake or _Nihonshu _as the Japanese would call it_._" I replied and looked at him again. „Let's say it's referred to as _rice_ _wine_ even though that is not correct as it is produced by multiple fermentation just like beer. But to go into this in detail would take us too far afield."

„How do you know all of that?" Draco asked and curled his lip, a bewildered expression on his face.

„Uhm, it's just that I know...ah, forget it. A business partner of my father is Japanese. He visited us quite often and told me everything I wanted to know..." I said casually and took the small flask to pour him some sake.

He rose his hand defensively and said hastily,

„Uh, thank you! But I think I'll have beer instead."

I shrugged and said,

„Suit yourself!"

He waved for the waiter to come and ordered a bottle of Japanese beer.

Soon after the waiter returned and served it.

He also placed a platter with Sushi on the table.

Draco grimaced a little, an expression of disgust flashed his face.

I grinned.

The waiter returned, placed a few more small bowls on the table and left again.

„Raw fish and rice?" Draco muttered and stared at me, wide-eyed.

„Sure! Try one – it's delicious!" I said and picked up one of the tiny pieces with my chopsticks.

I dipped it into soy sauce and ate it.

I savoured the taste of it.

The saltiness of the soy sauce and the seaweed wrapper, the taste of the raw fish and the rice.

„Come on! Don't be shy. Try one." I encouraged him and picked up another one.

This time I dipped it into the green piquant paste called wasabi.

I liked the taste of it even better. It was rather hot.

Not without good reason the Japanese referred to wasabi as _namida_ which means tears.

I watched Draco pick up one of the small cylindrical pieces hesitantly.

He sopped it deeply into the wasabi.

I just wanted to warn him but it was already too late.

This time nothing fell off his chopsticks. Unfortunately!

He shoved the sushi piece into his mouth.

I gasped and stared at him, wide-eyed.

I saw his eyes water and he blushed a little, giving a choked cough.

Some tears ran down his cheeks and he put his napkin to his mouth.

„Here! Drink some beer – quick!" I said and handed him the bottle.

I tried to refrain from laughing at the look on his face.

Draco took several gulps of the beer.

Then he took a deep breath, cleared his throat and said, an astonished expression on his face,

„_Whew_, what kind of infernal stuff is that exactly? We-eell, anyway, as they say: Only the though are good enough!"

He roughly wiped off the tears on his cheek with the back of his hand.

I laughed.

He smirked and took my cup with sake.

„Let me try this! I wonder about what wondrous powers they ascribe this..._brew_." he said and gave me an excited look, biting his lower lip.

I arched a brow at him and watched him down the sake.

„Not bad! I think I should try some more!" he said and held out the cup, grinning.

I poured him some more sake and took another piece of sushi.

I dipped it into the soy sauce and reached over the table to feed it to Draco.

He opened his mouth hoggishly – I saw him bare his flawless white teeth playfully - and wolfed it down.

I giggled.

Cheerily he picked up one piece and fed it to me, giving me a flawless smile, eyeing me fondly.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your review – it really keeps me going! I appreciate it so very much. Enjoy the new one...**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: This is ridiculous!**

„Bye, darling. I have to attend the press conference. I'll meet you at your brother's place at six?" Draco called hastily before he left, adjusting his tie once again, throwing over his travelling cloak.

„Bye, darling. See you!" I replied from the living room.

* * *

Blaise stood in his bedroom and looked at himself in the large mirror.

He adjusted the revers of his coat and picked up his travelling cloak.

He was supposed to meet his parents in one hour.

When he looked up again he froze.

This weren't his eyes that were staring at him.

It were the red ones he had seen before!

But it was even worse.

He gave a choked gasp.

It was his whole face!

It wasn't his face he saw in the mirror.

It was a pale, gaunt, hideous face that the mirror reflected.

Blaise backed off slowly, he almost stumbled over a small footstool behind him, closing his eyes to get rid of the sight.

Hastily he grasped his face in disbelief.

„No! No, you're not me! Go away!" he whispered excitedly, breathing heavily now.

He opened his eyes again.

But it was still there.

_'His'_ eyes were staring at him. Piercing him!

„What is it? What do you want from me? Go away!" Blaise ground out, clenching his fists.

_'It's Sindy's fault! She's finally driving me crazy indeed.'_ he thought in all seriousness.

The face in the mirror gave a hissing laughter and bared it's needle-sharp, yellowish teeth.

Blaise shivered with disgust and fear.

This thing could read his mind.

Maybe it was really him?

No that was just impossible! He shook his head in disbelief.

The face gave another hissing laughter.

Blaise froze immediately.

„Stop it! Go away!" he barked, wincing at the strange sound of his own voice.

Was he...?

Was he possessed by the evil?

He closed his eyes again and swallowed dryly.

A hissing voice – apparently coming from the face in the mirror – emerged all of a sudden,

„Get rid of her! She's thwarting our plan."

„What? I don't know what you mean?" Blaise said, looking horrified, backing off again.

„Do it!" the face in the mirror hissed.

Then it vanished.

Blaise gasped.

„Blaise! Is everything alright? Who are you talking to?" he heard Sindy's shrieking voice from somewhere outside his bedroom.

„Ah, Sindy. It's nothing! I was just talking to myself. I'll be off to meet my parents. Bye, uhm, darling!" he called hastily, pushing back a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead.

He wondered where this face had come from this time.

Why it had appeared so suddenly.

Wasn't it enough to refrain from drinking.

It had been very hard for him to touch no spirits lately!

Did this mean that all the trouble had been for nothing?

* * *

I arrived at Marc's and Victoria's place early. Victoria welcomed me heartily and led me to the dining room where my parents were already sitting at the table.

A house-elf served drinks.

I hugged my parents and pecked my mother on both cheeks.

My father kissed me on the forehead as usual. I smiled at him.

Vic ordered the house-elf to get me a glass of Champagne.

It bowed servilely and left.

I took the seat next to my father, while Victoria left the dining room again.

„Where's Mr Malfoy?" he asked me.

„I'm sure he'll be here soon, he had to attend a press conference today, father." I replied calmly and took a sip of my Champagne.

It was the moment when I heard Draco's voice from behind.

„Good evening, Victoria. I'm sorry I'm late. Thank you for the invitation. It's so good to see you again. How are you?"

„I'm fine Draco! Oh, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. Come with me! The others are already waiting for you." Victoria said.

Then they entered the dining room.

My father rose. Draco shook his hand,

„Good evening, Mr De Russo. I'm pleased to see you and your charming wife again."

„Mrs De Russo, how do you do?" he bowed slightly and gave my mother a kiss on the hand.

I rolled my eyes. Vic grinned.

„Ah, Mr Malfoy. Nice to meet you again." my mother replied stiffly and gave Draco a smile.

He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

„Sweetheart."

I smiled and took his hand.

Draco took the seat next to me, the house-elf served him a glass of Champagne.

He took a sip and looked at Vic,

„How's Marc?"

I saw her eyes water a little.

„Oh, he's getting better. But he still has to rest in bed for at least one more week. He asked me to ask you to visit him. You may go to the bedroom before we start..." she said and gave him an expectant look.

He cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed.

My parents eyed him.

I squeezed Draco's hand under the table.

„Come on, let's go and visit Marc for a moment." I said and got up.

Draco followed suit and we left for the bedroom.

* * *

I knocked at the door and waited for Marc to answer, Draco's hand still in mine.

It was cold and dry.

He cleared his throat again,

„Is that really necessary now?" he asked, curling his upper lip a bit, a strained expression on his face.

„Come on, it won't kill you." I sighed and opened the door silently as nobody had answered.

„Marc? Are you awake?" I whispered and looked into the bedroom.

Marc lay on the bed, seemingly asleep.

I entered the bedroom and tiptoed towards the bed.

Draco stayed behind at the door, looking at me in a disinterested way.

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

„Marc? It's me, Ally!" I whispered and stroked Marc's cheek, he stirred at my touch.

He looked better than last time.

I stroked his cheek once again.

He opened his eyes and looked at me steadfastly.

„Ally?" he said in a hoarse voice.

„Yes, how are you?" I whispered, while he slowly sat up in his bed.

He cleared his throat,

„I'm getting better. How are you? Have you put things right with Malfoy?"

He eyed me with his dark brown eyes.

„How do you know about _that_? You're supposed to be...dead-alive!" I said and grinned.

He nudged me in the ribs, I winced, letting out a shriek.

„You seem to feel _much_ better!" I said.

„Hem, hem!" I heard Draco from outside the bedroom, clearing his throat artificially for the third time now.

„Uh, Marc, I almost forgot. Draco's here. Yes, we've put things right. Vic told us you wanted to talk to him." I said.

„Well then, come in, Malfoy." Marc said coolly, running his hands through his dishevelled hair, admittedly in vain.

Draco entered the bedroom and nodded towards Marc.

He stayed near the door, curtly asking,

„What is it you wanted to talk about, De Russo?"

„May I talk to you privately for a moment, please?" Marc replied and gave me a look, that ment I was supposed to leave now.

Draco nodded.

„Alright, see you, Marc." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Then I got up and left, walking past Draco, giving him an encouraging look.

* * *

„Well then, De Russo, what is it?" Draco said coldly.

„Actually, I wanted to thank you!" Marc said stiffly.

„What for?" Draco asked, an expression of surprise flashed his face for a split second.

„For saving my life!" Marc went on, suspiciously eyeing Draco, who still stood by the door.

_'I've never dreamt of owing my life to Malfoy one day! This is ridiculous!' _Marc thought disgustedly while he gave Draco a wry smile.

„Uh, that was _nothing_, De Russo." Draco said casually with a dismissive movement of his hand, returning Marc's smile artificially. „Anything else then?"

„Yes, Malfoy, don't you ever forget that I keep an eye on you! I see your true colours, mate. Got that?" Marc hissed in a low voice, giving Draco a nasty look. „You may leave now. Goodbye, Malfoy!"

Draco stared at him for a moment, a muscle in his jaw was jumping, then he turned around to leave.

Marc lay down again, moaning a little, while Draco left the bedroom without another word.

_'Bugger!'_ he thought lividly when he closed the door and went to the dining room.

He heard Alessia's excited voice from afar.

* * *

When Draco returned to the dining room he had a somewhat sulky expression on his face.

„Everything alright?" I whispered in Draco's ear when he had taken the seat next to me, while a house-elf served the first course.

„Hmm!" Draco muttered and turned to his plate.

While we ate my mother told us that she and Draco's mother had resumed the wedding preparations.

The wedding would take place at Malfoy Manor. I felt my heart jump for a moment.

„I'm so delighted at these news, Mrs De Russo." Draco said stiffly and took a sip of wine.

„That's great, mother!" I said excitedly, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Victoria grinned.

„Mr Malfoy's mother and I were wondering about the flower arrangement you would prefer. I've invited a master florist to our place next week. I want you to choose the flowers you like then!" my mother said.

Draco cleared his throat once more, I looked at him.

„I beg your pardon, Mrs De Russo, but I think Alessia will make the right choice for the two of us. The flowers she chooses will be fine with me. I'm sure you'll be appreciative of my absence, Mrs De Russo." he said casually and took my hand that lay on the table.

I arched a brow.

„That's understood, Mr Malfoy!" my mother replied and eyed him.

His eloquence never ceased to amaze me.

Still somewhat bewildered I turned to my plate. The house-elf had served the second course.

* * *

After a victorious match against Romania, which I had witnessed from the Minister's box, Draco picked me up to go to Gavin's party.

The Minister engaged him in conversation, that gave me the chance to do some more small talk with Harry who had watched the match too.

He was rather in a hurry as Ginny was waiting for him for some reason.

Finally Draco joined in.

He nodded as Harry greeted him curtly.

Both were glaring at each other.

I broke the silence,

„Well then, Harry, I think we have to go now. Say hello to Ginny from me! See you!"

I hugged him and pecked him on both cheeks.

Draco artificially took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at the scene, apparently annoyed that I was getting along so well with his archenemy ever since.

„See you, Ally!" Harry said and smiled.

„Malfoy!" he said stiffly, turning to Draco, waving at him artificially.

I grinned.

„Potter!" Draco hissed and turned to leave, grabbing my hand, frowning.

* * *

Gavin's wife, Serena, welcomed us at their place. We both hugged and kissed her.

„Draco, how was the match? Gavin just told me that you've won. Don't they have a good Keeper? I thought Gavin has told me once that their Keeper is one of the best in the world." she said and furrowed her brow.

„Uh, you mean Weltikow? Yes, he's quite good but he couldn't play tonight due to injury. But we would've won anyway!" Draco replied boastfully and smirked.

Serena grinned.

„Why weren't you there tonight?" he asked casually.

„Uh, Lorin is ill, that's why I had to stay at home." Serena replied and shrugged. „But as I see it you guys have done well without me, haven't you? And now help yourself to some drinks! Our house-elf gets you whatever you want. If you excuse me please!"

Then she left.

Draco placed his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple several times.

„What shall we do now? Want something to drink?" he asked, sounding slightly bored, monitoring the scene.

When the house-elf appeared I ordered a Margarita and Draco Butterbeer.

„Let's have a lie-in tomorrow!" he said, yawning several times, while we were waiting for our drinks. „I think I haven't had enough sleep lately."

He yawned again. I nodded.

He drew me into a hug and kissed me. Hesitantly I gave in.

When Draco withdrew he whispered,

„Let's go home. I'm not in the mood for partying."

He looked me deeply in the eyes. I locked on to his platinum gaze.

„What do you mean by _not in the mood for party, _Malfoy?" I heard a loud voice from behind.

It was Gavin who was drawing me in a hug now. Some of their team mates stood around him.

„Alessia! Weren't we brilliant? Your fiancé is the best Seeker I've ever played with." he said excitedly.

„Hi, Gavin! You were great! I really enjoyed the match." I replied and pecked him on both cheeks.

„Uh, how soft your lips are. Do it again!" he piped and smirked, touching his cheek where I had just kissed him, rolling his eyes just as if he was in love.

„Gavin! Let go of my fiancée! Now!" Draco growled, a jealous expression flashing his face for a split second.

„Tut-tut!" Gavin drawled and smirked at Draco. „It's me, your chum Gavin, Draco! Don't be jealous! Or is it because she has already _kissed_ famous Harry Potter today?"

He roared with laughter, some of his mates joined in.

Seemingly they had witnessed the scene at the Minister's box earlier this evening.

I grinned and took Draco's hand. He squirmed free of my grip.

„I've told you to keep your hands off her!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Gavin furrowed his brow and shrugged.

„Uh, come on, Draco, that's enough now!" I sighed, unnerved.

He just curled a lip and frowned at me.

Gavin clicked his fingers. His house-elf appeared almost immediately.

„Bring us some Firewhiskey. This guy here needs some badly!" Gavin said, side-glancing at Draco, and the house-elf left.

When it had returned, Gavin handed Draco a tumbler with Firewhiskey that he had just poured by waving his wand. Then he took his own and clinked glasses with Draco.

Both downed the Firewhiskey.

I took a sip of my Margarita and looked at the two of them.

All of a sudden Gavin tried to headlock Draco playfully.

But Draco was faster and headlocked Gavin instead.

„Son of a gun, you are! Faster than lightning...Let go of me! Aaaah, you're choking me to death." Gavin shrieked, roaring with laughter.

Some heads turned.

I grinned and Draco let go of Gavin.

He waved his wand and their tumblers filled again.

„To a long life!" Gavin said and rubbed his throat.

„To a long life!" Draco said coolly and downed his Firewhiskey.

„Daddy, daddy, I don't want to go to bed!"

A small boy ran to Gavin, wearing pyjamas.

He spread his arms and grabbed his father's thigh. Gavin patted his head.

„Lorin, it's already late. You have to go to bed now!"

„Noooooo, I want to stay with you, daddy!" the boy nagged, his face red and sweaty.

„When your mother says it's time to go to bed, then it's time to go to bed!" Gavin said sternly, squatting down to be at eye level with his son.

Lorin embraced Gavin's neck now.

„Uh, Lorin!" Gavin sighed and got up, his son clinging to him. „Whew, you're getting heavy, son!"

He touched Lorin's cheeks and his forehead.

„And you've still got fever! Serena? Serena!"

„No, I don't." Lorin insisted.

„There you are! What have I told you?" Serena appeared all of a sudden, a stern expression on her face.

„Daddy, no!" Lorin shrieked and clung to his father's neck. „I want to stay with you!"

„You've heard what your mother has just said! Good night, Lorin!" Gavin said coldly and tried to squirm free of his grip.

Serena took Lorin from Gavin. Lorin started to cry.

„Awww, poor you!" she said calmingly. „Come on, let's read a bedtime story!"

Lorin gave her a pouty look and nodded. A tear drop ran down his cheek.

„Good night, daddy!" he muttered and snuggled up to his mother's shoulder.

She stroked the back of his head, winking at us, and left.

„Yes, uhm, becoming a father isn't quite hard – being a father is the tough part! You'll see, mate!"Gavin sighed, patting Draco's shoulder showily.

Draco arched a brow.

„Yeah, we'll see!" he replied curtly and poured himself another Firewhiskey. Gavin did so too.

After a while Serena returned and linked arms with me,

„Come on, Ally! You have to tell me everything about your upcoming wedding!"

I nodded and she led me towards a large cosy sofa.

Draco looked after me, taking another sip of Firewhiskey.

Soon after we were talking about the perfect flower bouquets and hairstyles. Several wives or girlfriends of fellow team mates had joined us.

Serena told us that her wedding dress had been adorned with swan feathers.

* * *

„Well, Draco, how does it make you feel to be the father of Sindy's child?" Gavin asked, patting Draco's shoulder again.

Draco curled his lip and looked over at Alessia, who was talking to several other women.

He sighed indignantly.

„Gavin, let me make this very clear once more! I am _not_ the father of this child. All I want is to make sure that she doesn't bandy this bullshit about any longer. I don't want her to hurt Ally's feelings. I'm so glad we've put things right at last. Mother has read me the riot act more than one time, I can tell you! So hold your tongue regarding Sindy and her pregnancy! Have I made myself clear, Gavin?"

„Sure! You're not the father of this child, mate." Gavin drawled and took another sip of his Firewhiskey, his arm still around Draco's shoulder. „Why did you meet her then lately?"

„I've told you that already, too. I want her to agree on a paternity test. I don't want to burden our wedding with this matter. That's why I'm trying to make her agree on a test." Draco said, looking at Ally again, who waved at him. He waved too and gave her a strained smile.

„You looked rather sulky when you left the restaurant. What has happened?" Gavin asked pushily.

„She wants me to go to antenatal classes with her!" Draco muttered and curled his lip, frowning at Gavin. Then he downed the remaining Firewhiskey in his tumbler.

„What?" Gavin grinned and waved his wand to pour himself some more Firewhiskey.

Looking at the liquid in his tumbler he said,

„I need that one now!"

He downed the drink and looked at Draco, a smirk on his face.

„Antenatal classes." he muttered and started to laugh. „That'll be _great_ fun, I can tell you from personal experience!" Gavin said ironically.

There was a moment of silence. Both men were watching the other guests.

„Are you sure she hasn't lost her marbles? I've always known she's a bitch! What will you do?" Gavin asked all of a sudden, giving Draco a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder once more.

„_What will you do?"_ Draco aped Gavin sulkily.

„I've agreed. Of course!" Draco spat and snorted, an awkward expression on his face.

„Merlin's beard! You've agreed? She definitely knows how to make you look like a real wimp!" Gavin gave a disgusted snort and looked at Draco again.

* * *

„I've already heard of the Malfoy's heirloom. Their jewellery is said to be breathtaking. Have you already decided what to wear? I still remember the diadem you wore at the reception. It was so precious!" Serena asked excitedly.

„I'm afraid I haven't thought about that. I definitely need to catch up with the preparations. I don't even know where to get my dress from. Maybe our mothers intend me to wear something special. I don't care. Actually all I care for is the fact that Draco and I will be happily married and spend the rest of our lives with each other!" I said casually, looking over at Draco, who was talking to Gavin.

Both had a rather stern expression on their faces and tumblers with Firewhiskey in their hands which they were filling up regularly.

„Awww, how sweet! That's what I've wished for, too. But you'll see, the drab monotony of everyday life will gain on you sooner or later. I promise." Serena said and grinned. „But I'm sure you'll survive!"

We laughed.

* * *

„Gavin, I have to accompany her to that _class_ on Thursday. Maybe I can talk her into it!" Draco said slightly unnerved now.

„Talk her into it? Watch like a hawk she doesn't talk _you_ into something! She has done that before. I know she can twist you around her little finger!" Gavin said warningly, arching a brow at Draco.

Then he clinked his glass with Draco's and they downed another Firewhiskey.

„I'll heed your advice, mate!" Draco said, his voice slightly slurred by alcohol now. „But for now I think it's time to go. See you next week, mate!"

He swaggered towards the sofa where Ally was still talking to the other women.

* * *

„Ah, there comes the groom-to-be!" the girlfriend of one of his team fellows piped. „Draco, come here! Tell us everything about the location! Ally just told us the wedding will take place at Malfoy Manor. At the park or inside?"

Draco arched a brow and curled his lip.

„Uhm, I'm sorry but I don't know!" he said curtly, looking at me, „Sweetheart, I'd like to leave now. Do you mind?"

„Uh, Draco! Don't let us down! We want to know _everything_!" the girlfriend piped.

„That's alright with me, but I'm afraid I'm not the right person of contact regarding this matter. But I could gen up on that if you want me to..." Draco drawled, sounding slightly bored but at the same time unnerved, while I got up. I knew that he was somewhat drunk, I saw it in his eyes.

„Well then, let's go! Serena, thank you for the invitation!" he said impatiently and drew Serena into a hug.

„Hey mate, hands off my wife!" Gavin roared in a fake livid tone all of a sudden.

„Aye!" Draco replied and let go of Serena who grinned.

„Ladies!" he said and nodded towards the women on the sofa. I waved to them.

„Good night, Draco!" some of them said and we left.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for your latest review. I'm glad you like my story. Have fun with the new one...**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty: Amorous looks  
**

„Nah! I don't want grapes. I want _you_!" Draco grouched artificially and pushed my hand away.

I giggled while he drew me into a hug.

He took a deep breath and started to kiss my throat.

I closed my eyes and let him go on.

Gently I stroked his back.

He pulled my blanket away. I gasped, he grinned and sat up.

„Let's get back in the ring!" he said, a provoking expression on his face.

I grinned wryly and arched a brow at him.

He took my right leg and started to kiss my shin. I bit my lower lip.

„Agreed!" I whispered, while he advanced to my right knee, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

„Little devil you are, huh? I always thought you're an angel..." he said in a breathy voice, still caressing my knee.

„I'm no angel. I've never been! It's all in your mind, babe..." I whispered and seized his wrists to draw him nearer.

„Come here!" I commanded, giving him a stern look.

I saw excitement flash his face for a moment and he gave in.

I drew him into a hug and kissed him vehemently.

He moaned.

I grinned.

* * *

„Uh, Blaise, don't stop! I like it when you're doing that." Sindy purred, her eyes closed.

Blaise stroked her back with his finger tips.

All of a sudden he stopped and froze.

„What is it, Blaise! I've told you to go on!" Sindy nagged impatiently.

There was this voice again. The hissing voice. In his head.

Meanwhile it was almost always there.

_'Get rid of her! Get rid of her!' _it said.

It grew louder and louder.

Blaise shook his head but it wouldn't fade away.

_'Get rid of her!'_

The voice was booming in his head.

He tried hard not to scream in pain.

Blaise clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

His body was shaking.

„Stop it! Go away!" he bellowed. Then he gasped.

„Blaise, what is it? I _won't_ go away! Are you crazy?" Sindy shrieked indignantly and sat up, staring at him, a mixture of disbelief and disgust flashed her face.

„I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean you!" Blaise muttered, trying hard to calm down.

„Why are you acting this strange lately? It really gives me the creeps!" Sindy cried hysterically, clutching the blanket, looking at him, wide-eyed.

"What a sight you are! You're sweating! As white as a sheet! Are you ill? Is it something contagious?" she said in her annoyingly shrill voice, slightly moving away from him, trying hard not to breathe.

He averted his face, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

His heart was racing, his head was numb.

His T-shirt stuck to his chest – drenched in cold sweat.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

„I've decided to stay at my place for the time being. You can visit me whenever you want. It's just that I need some rest and that's impossible when you're acting like that all the time, Blaise. You know, I already have enough on my plate regarding the whole Draco _matter_. He's still not dancing to my tune." Sindy said sulkily and got up.

Then she hurried towards the bathroom.

Blaise ran his hands through his hair and furrowed his brow.

The voice had vanished but he was confused. And scared!

„Sindy, _wait_!" he called weakly. But he already heard her slamming the front door shut.

„Damn it!"

He let out a deep drawn sigh and lay down again.

* * *

„You can't possibly be serious about that!" Luca said sulkily.

He got up and walked towards the window, staring outside.

„Actually I'm deadly serious about that, my dear Luca!" the small blonde witch piped in a fake sweet tone.

„Nothing doing, Petronella! I won't be a party to that and I will advise Draco to refuse that, too. Skeeter? You can't be all there!" he barked.

The witch grinned.

„Luca, what's got your wand in a knot? Skeeter is a serious journalist and you haven't been averse to letting her write about Draco in the past. But...uh...when I come to consider it maybe I shouldn't have asked you at all!" she gave Luca, who glared at her, an artificial smile.

„No! That's my last word! If you please." Luca said in a cold voice and opened his office door for the small witch in the sparkling black robes.

„Suit yourself, Luca!" she replied curtly and left, scurrying past him on her high heels, a rather stuck-up expression on her face.

Luca snorted disgustedly at the whiff of her perfume that hit his nose and slammed the office door shut behind her.

_'Now that drama queen has definitely lost her marbles!'_ he thought lividly and opened the window, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

* * *

„Mr Malfoy? The advisory board is now complete and waiting for you at the conference room." Claudine said in a calm voice.

„Thank you, Claudine. I'll be right there!" Draco said curtly, grabbed several files that lay in front of him and got up to take his cloak, while Claudine closed the door behind her.

He threw his cloak over and left his office, pacing towards the conference room at the other end of the floor.

When he opened the door and entered the room the witches and wizards sitting around the large wooden table fell silent immediately.

„Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" Draco said coldly and took his seat at the head of the table.

Claudine poured him a cup of coffee and sat down at a small table nearby, waiting to start with the transcript of this meeting.

Some of the people started to scrabble about their files.

The sound of rustling paper grew louder and Draco cleared his throat, arching a brow.

All eyes were set on him. He took a deep breath.

„I'm sure you already got a notion why I've convened this extraordinary session today."

Draco peered at everybody around.

„The past few weeks I've spent hours and hours to scrutinise the financial statements of the last eight months closely." he said in a low cold voice.

„The findings are...how shall I put this?..._remarkable_. Or to put it bluntly they are..._devastating_!" Draco banged his fist on the table – so hard that his cup of coffee gave a little jerk.

He was pressing his lips together, his cheeks reddened a bit.

Several people gasped.

Draco got up and started pacing the room.

„Collins, explain! I don't get it! What went wrong regarding the order of Peekburg Inc.? Why did we have to book a loss in the end? I'm all ears!" he said in a low voice. The people around the table were staring at him.

A small red haired wizard scrabbled about his files and finally cleared his throat, nervously biting his fingernails.

„Well?" Draco said impatiently and arched a brow at Collins who broke out in a sweat.

„Mr Malfoy, you have to forgive me...I...uhm...ah..." the wizard stammered and looked down at the files in front of him, swallowing dryly.

„Forgive you? You always want me to forgive you. But let me make this very clear – I'm absolutely _tired_ of forgiving you! You owe me an answer Mr Collins!" Draco spat, now standing behind his office chair, resting his hands on the backrest of it, frowning at the people sitting around the table, who were all staring at him, wide-eyed, taken aback.

„Peekburg Inc. ordered a large amount of..." Collins began, when somebody knocked on the door.

„What?" Draco barked, unnerved, and curled his lip, averting his eyes from Collins to look at the door.

Claudine had gone over and looked outside.

Another witch of the secretariat handed her an envelope, whispered something and left.

Claudine nodded and closed the door.

Then she handed Draco the envelope.

„Mr Malfoy, Mr Zammataro asks to see you as soon as possible!" she said in a low voice and returned to her seat.

Draco took a deep breath and sat down again.

He eyed the envelope for a moment.

While he waved his wand to open it he said curtly,

„Go on, Collins!"

„Peekburg Inc. ordered a large amount of ..." Collins stammered once more.

„As far as I recall you've already told us _that_." Draco drawled in an unnerved tone, his eyes still set on the letter. „Go on! What happened next?"

„They...they...cancelled their order...and...and..." Collins muttered, his face all sweaty and red now.

Draco read the letter. It was a short note Luca had written to him.

His insides clenched all of a sudden and rage started to boil on the inside.

_'This bloody bitch!' _he thought lividly, crumpled the letter up and got up.

„Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid we have to adjourn this meeting for today. Something has just cropped up. I have to go now! I await your reports on my desk until Friday. Collins, Snyder, come to my office tomorrow! I want to talk to you in private! Make an appointment with Claudine! Thank you!" he said curtly and threw over his cloak, turning to Claudine.

„Claudine, I think I won't be in for the rest of the day. Please reschedule my meeting with Mr Moeller. I'm afraid I'm short of time this week, so maybe next week would be better. Thank you!"

She nodded.

He handed her his files and said,

„Well then, I'm off now!"

* * *

„You should start to write your vow...time flies, you'll see!"

„Uh, Vic, I'm afraid I haven't even got a dress. How shall I think about my _vow_ then? Hasn't mother told you something about a dress?" I said weakly.

Time flies! She definitely was right! It were only three weeks left and there were still so many things undone. I swallowed dryly.

„Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today!" Vic said in a fake stiff tone. We started to laugh.

„Yes, you're right. I have to set out to write it. Maybe tomorrow? Draco has a business meeting tomorrow evening. Isn't this the perfect time to write my vow while I'm all on my own at my place? What do you think?" I said and looked at Vic.

„Yes, that's perfect. Do you want me to assist you?" she asked.

„By word and deed?" I replied and grinned.

„Emotionally maybe?" She grinned wryly.

„No, thank you! I think I'll fend for myself."

„Well, thank you for _that_!" Vic said in a fake sulky tone and we both laughed again.

* * *

Draco was already home when I returned to his place in the evening.

He sat on the sofa and stared into space, his face expressionless.

„Hi!" I said and went over to the sofa.

„Sweetheart!" he replied curtly.

„What is it?" I asked and eyed him.

He looked tired and somewhat tense.

„Uh, nothing – I'm just tired. How was your day?" he said and looked at me.

„Alright." I said and kissed him on the cheek. „How about eating out tonight?"

„Ah, Ally, noooo!" Draco sighed and furrowed his brow, „Do we really have to?"

He gave me a pleading look.

I grinned.

„Awww, darling, why are you so tired? Only for an hour or two! And I promise we won't have sushi." I nagged and pecked him on the cheek once more.

„Praise Merlin! No sushi tonight!" he said and rolled his eyes. I grinned.

„Our house-elf will be out of work soon if we go on like this."

„Not because we're eating out today!" I said defiantly, giving him a puppy dog eyes look.

„Uh, forget about it! Let's go!" he gave in and jumped up, taking my hand.

* * *

„Why are you so tired, darling? You're biting off more than you can chew lately! I've told you before! You need a rest – our wedding is coming up." I said imploringly, while I picked at my salad.

„Yes!" he sighed, „The wedding! I know!" he rubbed his forehead and sighed once more.

„You're sounding like my mother. Stop it!" he growled and curled his lip.

I stared at him, wondering what he was up to now.

I knew that he had spent lots of time at MALFOY Inc. lately.

He was looking down at his hands for a moment, a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

I stared at his sleek white-blond hair.

I felt the sudden urge to touch it, to run my hands through it. To kiss his hair, to inhale its odour.

I closed my eyes and zoned off.

„You're right, I've got enough on my plate momentarily. But I have to fight this out with myself. I would much rather you would feel in charge of doing everything for my relaxation, sweetheart, instead of racking your brain why I'm tired or tense."

Draco's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

He took a sip of his red wine and eyed me. His platinum gaze was piercing me.

„Don't be cross with me! I'm only worried sick for you. I love you!" I muttered and lay down my fork, staring at him.

I felt sadness rise on the inside.

Draco let out a deep drawn sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

„I'm sorry, sweetheart! Don't worry about me! It's nothing to write home about." he said weakly and started to massage his temples.

„That's alright." I replied and turned to my salad again.

„How was your date with Victoria today?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

„We had fun! She reminded me of our wedding vows! Time flies, you know." I said casually and took a sip of wine.

He furrowed his brow as if in pain.

„Which vows? I don't want to hurt your feelings, sweetheart, you know I'd never do that. But what is this all about?" Draco said, sounding slightly unnerved.

My heart sank for a split second. Had he really forgotten that he was supposed to write his own vow?

„The two of us will write a vow each and read it aloud during the wedding ceremony. Don't tell me you forgot!" I said and stared at him, wide-eyed.

He dabbed his mouth with his napkin and closed his eyes, muttering,

„The _vows_! Of course. Oh, I'm so sorry, Ally. But it's not too late yet, is it? I promise I won't let you down."

„I very much hope so, Draco!" I said in a fake indignant tone and stared at him in disbelief once more.

Then I started to laugh, he joined in.

He reached over the table and took my hand. He squeezed it gently and smiled.

„I love you, Ally!"

„I love you, too. And now let's go home, you definitely look terribly tired, darling!" I whispered and dabbed my mouth with my napkin.

* * *

„Sindy! How good to see you." he drawled and pecked her on both cheeks.

He withdrew at the touch of her already enormous belly against his torso even though it also aroused his curiosity somehow.

He wondered how it felt to be pregnant for a moment but quickly discarded his thoughts again.

„Draco, I'm so glad you're here! Shall we go inside already?" Sindy piped and beamed at him.

„Just as you like!" he said courteously.

She gave him a fond smile.

He knew that she loved to be flattered all the time and curled his upper lip for a split second at the thought of it.

Then he wondered whether she was truly still in love with him.

He had to admit that her attitude towards him was somehow ambiguous.

He told himself to discard this thought, too.

He didn't want to know whether she still was in love with him or not.

His heart belonged to another woman and anybody or anything would ever change this.

_'Keep cool! You know what you're doing it for. Do it for Ally!' _he finally thought and gave Sindy another smile.

„Well then, let's go!" she piped happily and linked arms with him.

Draco took a deep breath and led her towards the cosy cottage where the midwife who gave the classes lived.

„Let's proceed to action!" he said encouragingly.

Sindy let out a high-pitched laughter that made Draco wince a little even though he was using the Deafening Charm again to shield his senses against her influence due to her nature.

„Draco! You sound like a plumber that is about to repair a drain! We'll do an antenatal class. I'm sure you'll like it." Sindy said in a sweet tone; he looked at her the whole time to get every single word by reading her lips.

_'Somehow I think he's finally taken the bait. Those amorous looks the whole time. He can't keep his eyes off me.' _Sindy thought and grinned.

„Why are you grinning?" Draco asked her, a curious expression on his face.

„Uh...uhm...well, it's just...the baby...it's moving. I'm sure it knows that its Daddy is here!" Sindy piped and touched her prominent belly.

Draco swallowed dryly.

Regaining composure rapidly, he gave her a somewhat strained smile and muttered,

„Sure! I'm sure it knows its _Daddy_ is here!"

„Aww, isn't that amazing? Do you want to touch it?" Sindy piped, still stroking her belly.

„What?" Draco asked confusedly and furrowed his brow.

„My belly, of course!" Sindy said and eyed him.

„Oh, your belly! I see! Well, uhm, I don't think it's wise to do something so...so _intimate_ in the street. Let's get inside." he stammered and hurried to lead her towards the entrance.

„You're right. Something so intimate! You'll have several chances throughout today's class, I promise." she said and smiled at him again.

He shuddered slightly at the thought of touching Sindy's belly during class.

„Well, Sindy. You're always talking of...uhm..._our_ child as an _it_. Haven't they depicted it at St Mungo's yet? You know how curious I am. Can't we just go there and do it?" Draco asked casually, very tense on the inside.

„Let's wait and see if you get your son and heir, _darling_!" Sindy piped. „Maybe when you're as good as gold today!"

She gave him a fake smile.

_'Nice try!'_ she thought and tightened her grip on his arm, pursing her lips priggishly.

_'Damn it!'_ Draco thought, putting up a brave front, returning her smile reluctantly – it was rather a snarl.

Then they entered the cottage.

A tall witch with red curly hair and a vigorous smile welcomed them gushily.

„Ms Mos, how are you? And this is the father? I'm pleased to meet you finally, Mr Malfoy. Ms Mos has told me so much about you already. Come in! Take a seat, please!" she said cheerfully and pointed towards a small room.

Apparently the walls of it were painted in yellow or orange, Draco noticed a warm glow that came from the room.

Then he noticed the strange smell that crawled up his nose.

He snorted to get rid of it – without success.

Sweet and heavy it wafted towards him.

The nearer he came the more intensive it got.

It was almost breathtaking and it somehow reminded him of the smell at Trelawny's classroom at the Astronomy Tower back at good old Hogwarts.

He snorted again and wondered how he would be able to survive one hour in this pong.

_'Pull yourself together! You have to make her agree!' _he thought and took a deep breath, then he entered the room.

„Awww, Draco! I'm so pleased you came!" Rita Skeeter shrieked the moment he entered.

To his regret the Deafening Charm didn't work on her.

Skeeter's acid-green Quick-Quote Quill floated next to her in midair, it already scribbled something on the also floating notepad.

Draco stood there – rooted to the ground for a moment. Rage started to boil inside of him. One corner of his mouth twitched.

„You?" he snapped, a livid expression on his face, his eyes were a dark shade of grey.

It was her perfume that almost made him sneeze.

„Yes, me! I'm also pleased to meet you, Draco! I'm so glad you agreed to my enquiry for an interview. I love the atmosphere here, it's so cosy, so romantic. It's perfect for the family portrayal I'm planning to do on the two of you. Oh, I'm sorry, on the three of you, of course." she said in a fake sweet tone without drawing a breath, giving Sindy an artificial smile. Her gold teeth sparkled oddly.

„Family portrayal?" Draco muttered and furrowed his brow.

„I'm afraid I haven't agreed on this!" he said stiffly.

Then he took a deep breath and turned to leave the room.

„Draco!" Sindy grasped his arm.

He looked at her.

„You can't walk out on me like this now!" she said imploringly, a somewhat sad expression on her face.

„Let's talk outside." Draco said curtly and led her towards the corridor.

* * *

„Sindy! That was not agreed upon! Luca told Petronella that we don't want _her_ to join this class. Not this class!" Draco hissed.

He saw tears rise in her eyes.

„That's hardly fair! Who do you think you are? I give you an inch and you will take a mile, huh?" he bellowed, frowning at her.

Rita Skeeter pressed her ear against the closed door and grinned – her Quill was still racing on the paper.

„Draco! I'm sorry. I...it...Don't leave, please!" Sindy sobbed and started to cry.

„Sindy! Snivelling won't help us on now! Send her away! I won't stay if she's here with us. Do you understand me!" Draco said coolly, seizing her shoulders, staring at her.

She nodded weakly and touched her belly.

„Everything alright with you?" Draco asked slightly alarmed, arching a brow at her, eyeing her.

She was very pale all of a sudden.

„My head is swimming!" she whispered faintly, her voice trembled slightly.

„What?" Draco asked confusedly, furrowing his brow, curling his lip, not knowing what to do now.

„I said: I suddenly feel dizzy!" Sindy repeated and grabbed his arm, staggering a little.

Draco swallowed dryly and looked around, grabbing her upper arm to support her.

His heart was racing.

_'Merlin, have mercy!'_ he thought nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked my latest chapter. I look forward to your reviews...**

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**H****ave fun with my latest chapter...**

**flipflopsandsocks, thank you very much for putting my story on your favorites list. Enjoy the latest chapter!  
**

**cyiusblack, thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it and hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-One: Shoo!**

„Ms Mos are you alright?" he heard the midwife's voice from behind and let out a relieved sigh.

„Come here! Sit down." the woman led Sindy towards a chair in the corner.

Then she handed her a glass of water.

„Everything alright?" a just too familiar voice filled his ears all of a sudden.

„Why certainly!" he replied curtly while Rita Skeeter eyed the whole scene suspiciously.

„I'm afraid we can't do the interview today, Ms Skeeter. Sindy is not feeling well. Maybe next week. I'm _so_ sorry." Draco said in a fake sweet tone and sneered, trying to lead her to the exit.

„I was just about to leave anyway, Draco! See you!" Rita purred and waved her wand at her Quill that stopped writing immediately and vanished into thin air.

_'I've heard enough to write a real _nice_ article about you!'_ she thought viciously and grinned.

„Ah, before I forget it, Draco, how about an exclusive interview for the _Daily Prophet_ about your upcoming wedding? I've heard you're already all excited about it."

She gave him a fake smile.

He cleared his throat artificially and said,

„Well, Ms Skeeter, I will give this a thought and get back to you!"

He gave her a strained smile and looked at Sindy who had gasped at the word _wedding_.

Then Rita Skeeter left.

* * *

I wandered Draco's small library and looked at the books in the shelves.

I touched several spines with my fingertips, desperately looking for a special one but couldn't find it.

I wondered whether he owned the book at all.

Cisalla Bujarno's_ 'Love Poems and Oaths of Love' _was established and the one I was looking for now.

I hadn't thought that writing a wedding vow was that complicated even though I loved Draco so much.

I had spent hours of writing and crossing out sentences.

I had burned several pieces of my _contemplative incontinence_ and meanwhile I admittedly felt somewhat devastated.

In the end I decided to return to my place to finish my miserable attempts of poetry there – with the help of Cisalla...

* * *

„False alarm!" the midwife said and looked at Draco whose heart was still racing. „Only her circulation. That can happen sometimes."

He took a deep breath.

In his mind's eye he had already seen himself involuntarily attending the birth of _his_ child.

Draco snorted derogatorily, a shiver running down his spine.

„Ms Mos, I want you to rest for a while. You can go home later. Everything's going to be alright." the woman said calmingly.

„Well, uhm, I think she'll get along on her own, won't she? I'm afraid I have an appointment and can't stay any longer." Draco said somewhat embarrassed.

All he wanted was to leave this place as soon as possible.

„Sure! She'll be fine and able to leave soon." the midwife said.

„Well then, nice to meet you! Goodbye! Bye Sindy!" Draco said curtly and turned to leave.

„Draco, don't leave me alone!" Sindy cried, but it was too late.

Draco had already left the cottage, taking a deep breath outside, inhaling the fresh cold air.

_'Damn it! I've missed my chance again. I have to take steps! Time flies.'_ he thought sulkily and disapparated.

* * *

There was a loud _crack_.

The dark figure held his breath and backed off behind a large wardrobe.

It was already dark outside.

The figure slipped on leather gloves and waited.

„Oops!" the woman said, startled.

There was a rumble.

She had just knocked over a small coffee table.

„_Lumos!"_ she said.

Nothing happened.

„_LUMOS!"_

The dark figure smirked.

He knew why her spells weren't working.

Before the woman had returned he had put a counter-spell on her flat.

It was part of the plan.

„Hello? Is anybody there?" the woman asked hesitantly.

Her voice trembled slightly and you could notice fear in it.

„Hello? HELLO?"

The man in the hooded cloak bared his teeth and held his breath. It was just a matter of time now.

He would lunge at her...

...at any moment.

He drew his wand and held his breath once more.

Soon she would come to the bedroom and then she would be trapped.

„Hello?" she cried again.

No one answered.

The woman entered the bedroom. The dark figure clenched its fist.

Now. Now!

The man jumped out from behind the locker.

The woman screamed,

„No! Who are you? HELP!"

She tried to draw her wand but it was already too late.

_'Stupefy!'_ he yelled.

The woman gasped and fell to the floor – unconscious.

_'Mobilicorpus!'_ the man hissed and the woman hovered floppily in the air in front of him.

He directed her towards the fireplace hastily and took some Floopowder from a bowl that stood on the mantlepiece.

Then he grasped the arm of the still unconscious woman and entered the fireplace.

There he muttered the intended destination while he threw the Floopowder down and with a loud _bang_, a cloud of dust and ash and lots of green sparks the two of them were gone.

* * *

Breathlessly Draco slammed the front door shut and leaned against it for a moment.

What had he done?

He knew that it had been wrong. He shouldn't have acted like this.

It had definitely been a panic reaction.

But he couldn't undo it anymore that's why he had to bear the consequences now.

Draco ran his hands through his hair.

Then he cleared his throat and headed for the living room.

He threw his travelling cloak and his black leather gloves down on the sofa and waved his wand to pour himself a tumbler of Firewhiskey.

He took a large gulp and closed his eyes. He felt the liquid warm his insides.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

Draco downed the rest of the Firewhiskey and put the empty tumbler down on the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

Then he walked across the room towards the corridor to head for his bedroom.

There he took off his clothes and went to the bathroom where he entered the shower cubicle and turned the tap on.

He closed his eyes while the warm water poured down on him.

Draco let out a deep drawn sigh and turned up the hot water.

The glass walls steamed up.

All he wanted was to cleanse.

To cleanse himself.

Of everything that had just happened.

* * *

Blaise took a shower after a long and exhausting day.

He closed his eyes and felt the water pour down on him.

Inside his head the hissing voice was still there.

It was laughing for hours now. He clenched his fists and spat,

„What is it? I've done what you've asked me to do this time. Be content!"

„I won't rest until you've _accomplished_ my command!" the voice hissed coldly.

Blaise froze.

He had tried hard to seal himself off from the attempts to penetrate his mind.

He wondered if _he_ had read his mind again.

If _he_ knew what had really happened.

Why else would _he _still want him to accomplish the command if _he_ hadn't penetrated his mind effectively once more?

The voice gave another high-pitched laughter that sent shivers down his spine.

Blaise gritted his teeth and exited the shower cubicle, grabbing a large towel, towelling himself off roughly.

* * *

Draco stepped outside.

It was already dark.

He walked towards the balustrade and rested his hand on it.

Then he took a sip of his red wine and looked up into the sky, inhaling the cold air.

After a while he took a seat on one of the chairs.

_'The vow. I have to start to write it!'_ he thought and sighed.

He had never been good at something like that.

Writing love letters was something for wimps, he thought.

A Malfoy would _never_ unfold his inner life!

He had only done it when he had wanted to impress a special woman in particular.

And when he had done so he had never shown his real feelings.

Draco knew that women loved those letters. They made the coldest hearts melt.

That was at least his experience.

Admittedly he had hardly needed to write one anyway!

Knowing you were a sex god earned you so many endless benefits. It had amazed him over and over again.

Draco waved his wand and a piece of parchment, an ink bottle as well as his quill were hovering towards him and landing on the table.

He sighed and picked up his quill, dipped its tip into the ink and began to write.

_Dearest Ally_

The quill scratched on the parchment.

Draco crossed out the last word and wrote _Alessia_.

Her parents would prefer this.

They didn't like her being addressed as Ally.

Then he wondered whether _Sweetheart_ would be better to start his vow with.

He sighed once more, letting the quill sink, wondering whether he should go on with this tomorrow morning.

After another mouthful of wine he resumed writing.

_We know each other since Hogwarts days. We are together for a few months now but it feels as if we have been together forever. _

Oh, how he hated this sickly sentimentality!

He took another sip of wine.

How long was this vow supposed to be? Five or six sentences or a whole roll of parchment? He didn't know.

Unnerved, he picked up the quill again and started to write what came to his mind.

_You think I'm strong. I've come a long way, surrounded by status symbols. But without you I am nothing and I have nothing without you. _

He looked up again and curled his lip, staring into space for a while.

This was difficult.

Very difficult.

He had never imagined this to be so difficult.

_You think that I'm strong. But all I do is what I can do best. My life is chaos. It's kind of hell. Take a closer look. _

Draco wondered if he should really write _this_.

Wouldn't this make him look like a complete wimp?

He poured himself some more wine and took a mouthful.

He started to think of Ally.

He saw her face in front of his and closed his eyes.

There was this feeling of warmth and peace on the inside.

He sighed, then he resumed writing.

_You've changed everything. You are my light at the end of the tunnel, my tower of strength. My everything._

_I love you. I give you my heart. You have me in the palm of your hand._

_I promise to do my best to make you happy for the rest of our lives. With all my heart and all my soul I ask you to be my wife from this moment on...forever._

Draco took a deep breath and looked down at the parchment.

He would have to work this over again tomorrow morning.

But for now he felt drained.

He downed the rest of the wine and got up, the parchment in his hand.

He went inside and closed the French window.

Soon after he lay in his bed and stared at the enchanted ceiling, wondering how things would turn out finally.

* * *

After a long time of unconsciousness the woman stirred weakly.

_'What happened? Where am I?' _she thought, filled with fear, opening her eyes, turning her head.

She wanted to look around but she was surrounded by darkness.

She gasped.

Tears rose in her eyes and she started to sob uncontrollably.

She wanted to draw her wand but had to realise that it wasn't there.

Her insides clenched.

All of a sudden a heavy wooden door was pushed open.

She gasped.

In the blaze of light she made out the outline of a tall man.

He wore a hooded cloak.

She struggled to her feet and shrieked,

„Who are you? Where am I?"

The man slammed the door shut and grabbed her arm.

She tried to squirm free of his grip.

„Stop it! You're hurting me. OUCH!"

He pushed her onto a plank bed.

She gasped, her heart was racing.

Determinedly, she got ready to slash at him the moment he would draw his wand.

To her surprise he sat down next to her and touched her cheek gently.

Then he stroked her hair.

She winced and tried to back off but he drew nearer again.

„Who are you?" she whispered, her voice choked by tears.

The man didn't answer.

„Tell me who you are!" she sobbed.

He only stroked her hair and her cheek. They sat there like this for a while.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the voice of another man outside the small room.

The man jumped up abruptly.

Then he kissed her hair.

She gasped.

He left hastily while the woman doubled up on the small uncomfortable plank bed, trying to calm down.

Tears were still running down her face uncontrollably.

* * *

„It's a real nightmare, I can tell you!" Draco drawled and took another mouthful of coffee.

Luca grinned.

„You know, Draco, all you have to do, is to let your emotions flow. Write down what you're _feeling_!" he smirked and Draco arched a brow at him.

„What I'm _feeling_? My ass, Luca!" Draco muttered and frowned at him.

„Do you love her or not? And I can assure you all your female fans will love it when you're showing more feelings. The _Witch Weekly_ issue has been sold out after only two days! That's a new record." Luca said and grinned again.

„Oh, stop it, Luca! I've come here to ask you for _help_ not to scoff at me!" Draco said sulkily and took another sip of his coffee.

Didn't he know that it was hard for him – a Malfoy – to ask someone to help him?

Merlin's beard, this was humiliating to the core!

All of a sudden he felt very stupid.

He decided to change the subject quickly.

„What do you think about Skeeter's latest article on me? I thought it could hardly get any worse but she has taught me otherwise once more!"

„That's why we need more feelings! We should give the public the possibility to form their own opinion about you and that whole pregnancy thing. Maybe we should let her do this interview on your wedding. What do you think?" Luca told him sternly and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind the back of his head, eyeing Draco intently.

„We have to play Sindy at her own game finally! Otherwise she and Skeeter will go on wearing you down in public."

Draco eyed him suspiciously, a grim expression on his face.

„I think I will have to talk this over with Ally first." he said curtly and drank some more coffee.

„Ah, how is she by the way? I haven't seen her for a while." Luca said.

„Actually when I come to think about it, I haven't seen her for two days now myself. I'm quite short of time lately. It's horrible. Quidditch practice and then MALFOY Inc.! Well uhm, I think she's doing fine." Draco said absent-mindedly, his mind was racing suddenly.

He hadn't seen her for two days now! He decided to visit her after his meeting with Luca.

„Great! Then talk her into that interview with Skeeter! You definitely need some more good press. And I'd like her to do that photo shooting we've already talked about last week."

„Well then, anything else?" Draco drawled and got up, suddenly in a hurry.

Luca shook his head and rose, too.

„Take care, Draco! And let me know about your decision on the interview as soon as possible." Luca said and hugged Draco, who patted his shoulder.

Then Draco left.

Luca returned to his desk, a stern expression on his face.

* * *

„Ally, darling, where are you?" Draco called looking around her living room.

The small coffee table in front of her sofa had fallen over.

Draco arched a brow.

That appeared very odd to him.

He went to the bedroom.

„Ally?"

No one answered.

Then he heard a knock on a window.

Draco looked at the French window in the bedroom – nothing!

He hurried over to the living room and saw it.

A tiny little Scops owl – the size of a tennis ball – sat on the window sill.

Draco opened the window hastily, the owl started to hoot excitedly and fluttered around Draco's head at lightning speed.

„Stop it!" he barked, unnerved, trying to grab hold of the tiny ball of feathers, that was still bustling about his head, but the owl easily outpaced _him_ – well-known for his capacity of reaction as quick as a flash, for his feel for the ball.

„How am I supposed to take the letter from you, when you're acting like that! STOP IT!" Draco spat lividly, now striking at the owl.

It hooted ceaselessly.

He wondered what to do now.

After a moment of thinking he went to the kitchen to pick up some owl treats that Ally kept in a small bowl.

Then he returned to the living room and held the treats out to the owl.

It landed on Draco's hand.

„There you go, you impertinent creature!" he muttered disgustedly and hurried to untie the letter from its leg while the owl gorged the treats hungrily.

He had just taken the letter when the owl hooted again and started to flutter.

Draco shielded his face against its wings that were hitting his hand now.

„Shoo!" he hissed and waved the owl away.

It left immediately and he closed the window.

Lividly he shook his head.

Then he looked down at the envelope.

From Weasley!

What a surprise!

Who else would own such an unnerving creature, he thought sulkily.

But then his insides clenched.

He wondered how long the owl had sat there like this waiting for Alessia.

Something must have happened! She would never let her mail be unanswered.

He swallowed dryly.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Two: Crawl up the wall **

Blaise stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie.

The voice in his head had gone for a while now.

The ginger girl on the bed turned around and watched him.

„Blaise?" she piped in a sweet tone.

„What is it? I'm in a hurry." he replied coolly and turned to her while he closed his waist belt.

„When will I see you again?" the girl asked him.

„When I _feel_ like it again, babe!" he said smugly and picked up his travelling cloak.

She lighted a cigarette and leaned back, taking a deep drag.

„Never knew you smoked!" he said casually, arching a brow at her.

„You never noticed!" she piped and took another drag.

„If you excuse me now, please. I've got a lunch date and I'm already late."

He threw his cloak over and left for the living room.

„Blaise!"

„Yeah?"

„Nothing!"

The girl shrugged and took another sip of Champagne, hearing the sound of Blaise disapparating.

* * *

Draco took a seat at the sofa.

He looked down at the envelope in his hands.

For a moment he thought about opening it but finally discarded this thought.

But of course he would have to teach _Weasel_ a lesson for this!

Where was she? She should have told him where she had gone.

Should he talk to De Russo, that doofus, again?

He could send Tom instead. But that would make him feel like a wimp.

His mind was racing while he stared outside the window absent-mindedly.

Finally he decided to apparate to her brother's place.

Maybe De Russo knew where she was or what had happened.

With a loud _crack_ he disapparated, Ron's letter in his coat pocket.

* * *

Draco stood in front of Marc's flat.

He rang the doorbell and waited, adjusting his travelling cloak once more.

Soon after he heard footsteps from the inside, then a house-elf opened.

„Good day, sir! Who may I announce?" it squeaked and looked at him with its large watery eyes.

„I'm _still_ Draco Malfoy. Now if you please!" Draco said curtly and looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable now, not willing to stand around at the hallway any longer, looking like a complete idiot.

The house-elf closed the door. Draco snorted.

_'Who does De Russo think he is? Nobody ever makes _me_ wait!' _he thought and curled his lip.

Then the door opened again.

„Draco! How good to see you. Come in, please. I'm afraid Marc is at the office. Can I help you?" Victoria said and invited him in with a smooth movement of the hand.

He entered their flat and hugged her.

„Thank you, Victoria. Good to see you, too." he replied and pecked her on both cheeks.

Then he cleared his throat artificially. He didn't know how to start.

„Ah, I see! You are looking for Alessia. Let's go to the living room. We were just tasting at least a hundred sorts of gateaux. She was just about to leave for your place. Want to join us?" Victoria said and pointed towards the living room, a placid expression on her face.

It was the moment when Alessia appeared at the entrance hall, looking at both of them with a mixture of astonishment and joy on her face, a cardboard box in her hand.

* * *

„Draco! What a coincidence! I just wanted to apparate to your place."

He didn't answer instead he drew me into a hug and kissed me vehemently.

Victoria grinned and left for the living room.

„What is it, Draco? Anything wrong?" I whispered.

Draco stared at me and shook his head, seizing my upper arms.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

„I just wanted to give you _this_!" he reached into the pocket of his coat and handed me an envelope.

„Where did you get it?" I asked and looked at the handwriting on it. Draco didn't answer.

„From Ron?" I muttered and furrowed my brow.

He hadn't written me for quite a while.

I knew that Draco's platinum gaze was set on me.

I decided to deal with the letter later and looked at Draco again.

„Gateaux!" I said and held the cardboard box up to him.

„Want to try it? They're just delicious. We weren't able to decide which one to choose. Madam Puddifoot did a great job!" I said casually while I stuffed the envelope into one of the pockets of my cloak.

He stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets casually, eyeing me.

„Madam Puddifoot?"

Draco gave me a questioning look and wrinkled his nose priggishly.

Horrible thoughts of even more horrible afternoons at the small café on the outskirts of Hogsmeade came to his mind. Pansy had dragged him to this unspeakably tasteless place against his own will for more than one time, at least every Valentine's Day. The very thought of it still sent shivers down his spine.

Why were all the chicks just loving this place?

He growled.

„Why didn't you order that stuff from our family's confectionist? What is the use of kitchen staff if it weren't for doing such a job? Hasn't mother..."

„I wanted to try Madam Puddifoot's. Everybody just raved about her wedding gateaux, that's why I wanted to try them too." I cut in defiantly.

„Very well then!" he replied curtly and arched a brow, I noticed the slightest irony in his voice and smirked.

That was just _my_ Draco.

„Would you mind if we go to my place now. I'm quite in a hurry, I've got a business dinner tonight. Charles Campton, you know."

Draco took my hand.

„Sure!" I replied curtly. „But what about the gateaux?"

„I'll try it at home! Word!" Draco drawled, sounding bored.

„Alright! Vic? We're leaving now! I'll see you next week?" I called.

Victoria came to the entrance hall and smiled,

„Sure! Bye!"

Draco and I said good bye to her and left with a loud _crack_.

* * *

We sat in the jacuzzi.

I sat on his lap.

Next to the jacuzzi stood a small plate with several pieces of gateaux on it.

He stroked my back and looked at me with his stunning eyes.

I traced his jawbone with my index finger and locked on to his platinum gaze.

His hair was dishevelled and wet.

I grinned and tried to feed another piece of gateau to him.

„Ally, nooo!" he said beseechingly, giving me a pitiful look.

„Just this last one! Open your mouth. Aaaah!" I said and opened my own mouth.

„Ugh, I feel like vomiting!" he sighed and rubbed his perfectly flat stomach.

Then he followed suit hesitantly and took a small bite from the piece of gateau I was holding out to him.

He chewed it reluctantly, slightly blanching when he swallowed it.

„Yeah, it's...uh...I don't know, Ally! I don't like all those calorie bombs! You know I'm on a diet. I can't afford to gain more weight." he grumbled and sighed, pushing me away gently, his hands on my hips.

Then he rose.

I stared at his body, I couldn't avert my eyes, water drops were glistening on his skin.

„Where are you going? Stay here!" I said and grabbed his leg.

He shoved my hand away as if it was a nasty insect.

I shrugged.

„I have to work out. Work off all these calories." Draco said, sounding unnerved, while he towelled himself off roughly. „It's an overkill lately."

„Uh, Draco, come on! Diet? Overkill? I don't get it. You don't need to lose any weight. You look great! As always." I sighed and exited the jacuzzi too, arching a brow when he palpated his stomach thoroughly for potential teensiest love handles.

I rolled my eyes. I had never thought that he was _that _vain.

He frowned at me and went inside without saying another word.

I took another towel and followed him.

„Draco, stop scowling!" I muttered and went to the bedroom to change.

Afterwards I decided to take a closer look at Ron's letter.

Ron had invited us to come to a small chalet at Switzerland with them.

We went there regularly, at least once a year. It was farmed by two brothers – wizards.

We were always having great fun.

Everything was very basic there, they didn't even have electricity and some of us would have to sleep in the hay, admittedly quite romantic.

I was looking forward to it and happy that Ron had invited Draco, too.

I knew that Ron and the others were keen on performing our 'admission ritual' on him.

I decided not to tell him about it as it was rather harmless and he was big enough to _defend_ himself.

I grinned at the thought of what they had done to Hermione and me.

I blushed slightly – yes, it had been somewhat embarrassing - and wondered what they would make up for Draco.

* * *

I knocked at the door to his fitness room.

„Yes!" I heard him call from inside.

I opened the door and peered inside.

„Still toughening yourself?" I piped, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He was jumping rope, only dressed with a pair of white boxers and trainers.

I bit my lower lip at his look.

_'That man should definitely wear a warning!'_ I thought and smirked.

It was good to know that he was _my_ man.

I sat down on a weight bench, still not averting my gaze, my elbows on my knees, my chin resting on my hands.

„What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, slightly out of breath, still jumping.

„I just wanted to be near you! I haven't seen you for two days now! It felt like torture!" I said in a low voice.

He put away the rope and started to do press-ups, breathing deeply.

I watched the muscles in his arms flex.

Strands of hair fell to his face and I felt this tingling sensation on the inside.

„We'll go to Switzerland tomorrow!" I said after a while.

„What?" he moaned, audibly breathing out.

„We'll go to the Alps tomorrow. The two of us. For two days."

„Why?"

„We're invited."

„Ally, you know I'm short of time. It's all haywire at MALFOY Inc.. I've told you!" he ground out, still doing press-ups.

„It's only two days! You'll like it. Fresh air, no one there, sleeping in the hay. Isn't that romantic?"

„Romantic." he snorted, sweat was dripping from a strand of his hair now.

„Come on! You're such a killjoy!" I nagged.

He got up and took a towel to wipe away the sweat on his face, sniffling once.

Somewhat breathless he looked at me. I gave him a defiant look, my hands on my hips.

* * *

_'My little wildcat!' _he smirked.

He always loved to tease her.

He loved the expression on her face when she was angry.

When she was about to have a fit of rage, hardly able to master her passion.

It thrilled him to the core.

It was as if there was electricity in the air.

He felt this sudden urge to do it with her...

Now! Just here!

* * *

„So what's the catch, sweetheart?" Draco asked coolly and arched a brow at me, perfectly hiding his thoughts.

„It's Weasley, isn't it. _They_'ll be there too, won't they?"

„Yes. How did you know?"

He lay down on a mat and started to do crunches.

„Actually I can put two and two together, sweetheart." he muttered, a smirk on his face.

„So why should I accompany you? No one there? My _arse_, Ally!"

I sighed, getting sulky now, and got to my knees.

„Yes! It's perfectly formed!"

„What?"

„Your arse!" I muttered under my breath.

He let out a laugh.

Slowly I crawled towards him on all fours.

He was still doing crunches, a smirk on his face.

When I had reached him I whispered,

„You will accompany me because _I_ want you to!" and gave him a seductive look, biting my lower lip.

He stopped and stared at me, his eyes flickered a little.

I drew nearer, his face was very close to mine now, I felt his hot breath on my face.

He tried to get up. I knew he always wanted to hold the upper hand.

I bend over him quickly and started to kiss him. He moaned.

I jumped on him, he groaned.

I sat on his lap, he still lay on his back.

I stroked his chest wildly, scratched him gently. He moaned with pleasure.

Then I kissed him again.

All of a sudden he seized my wrists, swung me around and turned me over onto my back.

Now he lay on top of me. His body against mine was almost driving me crazy.

I took a deep breath and looked him deeply in the eyes.

„I take this for a _'Yes'_ then." I said breathlessly.

„Yep, and I definitely go for doing it in the hay." he said slowly while he pushed my hands up over my head, licking his lips.

I grinned and gave him a seductive look.

He arched a brow and started to lick my throat.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip.

* * *

„Draco Malfoy. For two at seven."

„Good evening Mr Malfoy. May I take your cloak, Sir?"

Draco handed the waitress his cloak, she nodded and led him towards the table.

Charles Campton was already there, resentfully talking to a waiter.

„Charles!" Draco swaggered towards the table, a fake smile on his face.

„Draco! Good to see you!" Campton said and patted Draco's shoulder showily.

Several heads turned and some guests were muttering.

They took a seat.

„Firewhiskey!" Draco said to the waiter.

„The same for me!" Charles drawled and the waiter left.

Draco looked around and curled his lip at the out-of-date furnishing.

The waiter returned with two tumblers of Firewhiskey and the menu.

He served the drinks and handed the men the menu.

„Do you want me to tell you our today's specials, Sirs?" he asked.

„Nah, I'm afraid I'm not hungry anymore. Charles, how about you?" Draco drawled coolly and gave the waiter a fake smile, who returned it irritatedly.

Draco took a sip of Firewhiskey and looked at Charles.

„Well uhm, I think I'll take the pork loin, please." Campton said curtly and the waiter left.

„I don't like this place. It's half empty. We should have gone to _The Swish._" Draco said cockily and took another sip of his Firewhiskey. „I could have gotten us a nice table!"

Charles blushed slightly and asked,

„How's Sindy, Draco? I haven't seen her for a while."

„I think she's doing fine. Actually I don't care." Draco replied curtly.

How come he asked him about Sindy?

„But she's your fiancée, isn't she? When are you going to get married?" Charles went on.

Draco cleared his throat artificially and arched a brow.

„I'm afraid you're not _exactly_ up-to-date, Charles."

„What do you mean?" Campton asked, blanching a little.

„I think that's none of your business. But I'd advise you to read the newspaper more regularly. Wouldn't be amiss!" Draco said in a low voice and gave him an artificial smile that was rather a snarl.

Now Charles was blushing.

„Anyway! Let's get down to business, Charles." Draco sighed and put the tumbler down.

„I've scrutinised the financial statements of the last eight months closely. I've noticed several...uhm, let's say...irregularities!" Draco said and took a sip of Firewhiskey, eyeing Charles over the rim of his glass.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

„Charles, mother has always placed all her trust in you! What's happening here?" he said in a low cold voice, his gaze was piercing Charles, his eyes were very dark now.

„Draco, calm down, please. I'm afraid I'm not able to give account of this at the moment. But I can assure you that I will deal with this issue as soon as possible." Campton said calmingly, one corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

„How _kind_ of you!" Draco hissed, obviously displeased with the answer and downed the rest of his drink.

„Look sharp, man! I'm waiting to hear your explanation! _Where_ has all the money got to, huh?"

He got up, still glaring at Charles.

„You're replaceable, Charles. _Always _keep this in mind!" Draco said, his hands resting on the back rest of his chair, his signet ring glistened in the light.

„If you excuse me now, please. My fiancée is waiting for me. Have a good one!"

He turned around and paced towards the exit, leaving Charles behind, who stared at him.

* * *

„Hi, how are you?" I called when I saw Ron and Harry nearby the small chalet. They were on their brooms.

„Fine! How are you?" Harry called. „Hi, Malfoy. Good to see you."

Draco snorted and said in a low voice,

„The pleasure is all mine, _Potty_!"

I squeezed his hand and gave him a warning look. He scowled at me.

„How about Quidditch, Malfoy? Ginny and Oliver are going to join us in a short while. Hermione and Alessia can watch us if they want to. Let's say in fifteen minutes?" Ron said casually, hovering above the scene.

I looked at Draco and gave him an encouraging smile.

„Yep, but I don't have my broom with me." he said, not looking at Ron or Harry, who were grinning.

„Oh, no problem. Ask Sepp, he'll have _one_ for you!" Ron said, sneering, and side-glanced at Harry who smirked.

„Ah, _great_!" Draco replied and gave them a fake smile.

Then he curled his lip and muttered,

„You should have told me that they bring their brooms. I'll look like a complete idiot."

„You're the best player I know!" I whispered and took his hand.

„Come on, I'll show you the chalet."

He nodded and took our bags, turning his head to scowl at Ron and Harry who were still eyeing us.

* * *

„Sepp! How good to see you again! Where's Reto?" I said and drew the tall bearded wizard into a hug.

„Hem, hem!" Draco cleared his throat and I withdrew.

„_Gruezi_, Ally!" Sepp replied and beamed at me.

Draco arched a brow.

„Sepp, may I introduce you to my fiancé Draco Malfoy?" I said.

Draco raised his hand and waved at Sepp, a wry grin on his face.

„That's not necessary, Ally. He's well-known. Even here! He's the best Seeker in the world. Draco, nice to meet you!" Sepp replied and held out his massive horny hand.

Draco took it grudgingly and shook it.

I nudged him in the ribs. He winced a little and threw me a nasty look.

„Ally, do you want to sleep at the chamber or in the hay?" Sepp asked.

I looked at Draco,

„Chamber or hay?"

„You choose!" Draco said curtly.

„Hay!" I said and Sepp grinned.

„Just as you did when you were here with William, huh?"

I blushed and Draco glared at me.

„Who's William?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

„I'll tell you later." I said quickly.

Sepp grinned and said,

„Well then, see you at the _z'Nüni_!"

Draco furrowed his brow,

„_Z'Nüni_?"

„Uh, that's something like a snack between the principal meals." I said hastily. „Hurry up, the others are waiting for you!"

„Uhm, Sepp, have you got a broom for Draco?" I asked.

„Sure! Here you go!" the wizard replied and handed Draco an old shabby looking broom, its bristles were sticking out in every direction.

Draco's mouth fell open.

Professional Quidditch players like him would normally have someone who was taking care of their brooms but Draco wouldn't let anyone touch his broom, so he took care of it himself. He spent hours with trimming the bristles and things like that.

Startled he looked down on the _thing_ in his hands that was supposed to be a broom.

„Thank you!" he muttered, looking as if in shock.

„You're welcome! See you!" Sepp said and left for the byre.

„What is _that_?" Draco asked, looking at me, crestfallen.

„You'll straighten that out with your talent, darling. Come on, let's go!" I said encouragingly and paced outside, Draco at my heel.

* * *

The match was a real disaster.

Draco wore a scowl on his face for the rest of the day.

The others had left for a ramble in the afternoon, we stayed behind, supposed to meet them for dinner at the chalet.

We lay in the hay, I took a straw and tried to tickle Draco's nose.

He struck at it.

„Stop it!" he hissed and gave me a nasty look. He was still sulky that he had lost.

„Come on, Draco! Nobody saw you. I'm sure Ron and Oliver won't spread the word."

„_Me_ too!" Draco said sarcastically.

He threw me a spiteful look and turned over onto his back, chewing on a straw.

I wondered whether to tell Draco about the ritual but discarded this thought. His mood had already hit rock bottom anyway.

* * *

In the evening we sat around the large wooden table in the snuggery.

In the middle of the table stood bread and cheese.

Reto got us some Butterbeer and fresh milk.

I poured myself a glass of milk and looked at the others.

They were chatting with Sepp and Reto excitedly, telling them everything about their today's ramble.

They had seen groundhogs and even an ibex.

Ginny was sporting quite a sunburn and Hermione was complaining about her aching muscles.

Draco took a nip of his Butterbeer, an indifferent expression on his face.

He was _definitely_ having fun.

I stroked his thigh under the table.

He looked at me and I smiled. He kept a straight face and took another nip.

After a while Ron left the room and returned shortly afterwards with a bottle in his hand.

„Here we go." he said and sat down again, putting the bottle and some shot glasses on the table.

„What's that, Ron?" I asked, curiously eyeing the bottle. It had an ancient looking label on it and contained a dark brown liquid.

„George got it for me. It's hard Muggle liquor. George told me it makes you want to crawl up the wall and that's just what they call it: _Crawl up the wall_." Ron told us, a smirk on his face.

„Well then, nothing for the faint-hearted, huh?" Oliver said and took the bottle to take a closer look at it. He screwed it open and took a smell at it.

All eyes were set on him.

„Whew, strong stuff, I guess!" he wrinkled his nose and closed the bottle again.

„You hit the mark, Oliver! _Nothing_ for the faint-hearted! Malfoy, how about a shot? You still seem to be paralysed with shock." Ron said and poured some of the liquid into the shot glasses, sneering.

I looked at Draco.

He kept a straight face but I knew that Ron had goaded him into doing it.

„Sure!" he said coolly and took one of the glasses.

„Anyone else?" Ron asked the others while he picked up a glass.

Harry and Oliver nodded and took a glass too. So did Reto and Sepp.

„Well then, gentlemen, bottoms up!" Ron said cockily and downed the drink in one gulp.

The others followed suit and grimaced. With pain or disgust – I wasn't quite sure and gasped.

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**jennifer, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story! Hope you like my latest chapter. **

**BlueSunsetWaters, I'm glad you put my story on your favorites list, I really appreciate it. Have fun with the new chapter...**

**To all my loyal readers: Thank you for all your support so far it really keeps me going! **

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Three: Mordax**

Ron filled up the glasses again.

Reto and Sepp had left for the byre.

„I think the girls should join in!" he said and side-glanced at Hermione who wrinkled her nose.

I knew that he was casting an eye at her ever since our days at Hogwarts.

She noticed his glance and blushed slightly.

I also knew that she had thought about asking him out more than once even though Oliver was her boyfriend, but finally she had considered that it would have to be him – Ron - to take the first step.

Regarding the dating matter she was admittedly rather old-fashioned – to Ginny's and my amusement.

„Uh, Mione, just a small one!" Ron nagged and poured more of the liquor into the glasses.

Hermione didn't answer.

„I'll take one!" Ginny said and smirked.

„Me too. It can't be that bad, you're still alive!" I said and grinned.

Draco arched a brow at me.

Ginny winked at me and goaded Hermione,

„Come on, Mione! Try one too. Anything _they_ can do, we can do better!"

Ron arched a brow at her,

„Jolly cheeky, peewee!"

Harry and Oliver laughed.

„We'll see, Ginny, we'll see!" Harry teased her.

She threw him a nasty look.

„Uh-oh, Potter, I'm sure she'll make you pay for this tonight!" Oliver said and bit his finger as if frightened of Ginny.

We laughed.

„We'll see!" Harry said matter-of-factly and took a glass, smirking at Ginny.

„Well then, bottoms up!" Ron said in a loud voice and the rest of us – even Hermione – took a glass and downed the drink.

I gasped for breath, my eyes watered.

The taste of it was almost indescribable.

At first it tasted bitter, somewhat herb-based.

But then all of a sudden there was this pungent taste.

The liquor burned all its way down my gullet.

I coughed, Draco turned to me, touching my back and whispered,

„Everything alright?"

I nodded, still somewhat breathless.

He took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him.

„Another one, Ron! Come on!" Ginny said.

Her eyes had watered too but she seemed to be quite keen on having more of this stuff.

„Here you go, _peewee..._" Ron said curtly and poured her some more.

But before he could go on, Hermione muttered,

„It makes me wanna puke!" and clapped her hand to her mouth.

Jostling Oliver, she squeezed past him and ran off the room.

„Hermione!" Ron called worriedly, and jumped up.

„It's alright, Ron! I'll go and have a look." Oliver said and rose to leave the room.

I noticed that a spiteful expression flashed Draco's face for a moment but he regained composure quickly, even though one corner of his mouth was still twitching from time to time.

I knew that he was finding joy in what had just happened.

He really loathed Hermione.

Passionately!

It was a veritable miracle that he had come to this place even though he knew that _she_ was there.

And it was a miracle that he accepted her as a friend of mine.

But he refused to talk to her or even to look at her.

The rest of us downed another glass full of _Crawl up the wall_.

And again – _nomen est omen_!

The somewhat revolting taste of it really almost made me crawl up the wall.

Ron began to refill the glasses once more.

My eyes still watery, I noticed that he side-glanced at the others and waved his wand charily at one of the glasses.

I was sure that no one else had noticed it.

So I decided to keep an eye on this _special_ glass.

* * *

„No! Get your hands off my neck!" the woman said, her voice trembling with fear. „Ouch! Your...your..._fingernails_ are prickling me."

The woman started to pant as the small skinny man wouldn't let up on her.

She tried to shield her neck with her hands.

He grabbed them and threw them off.

„No! Don't do it! _Please_..." she sobbed but the man only gave a hoarse laughter and pushed her long blonde hair back with a rough movement of his hand to bare her frail neck.

Her complexion was ivory and her skin was very soft.

The man drew nearer and sniffed at her neck.

She let out a wail while he traced her throat with one of his long pointed yellowish fingernails.

„Stop it!" she sobbed beseechingly but the man seemed to be all withdrawn into himself.

He licked his lips and bared his brilliant white teeth, that glistened in the flickering light of the lantern he had brought to her cell.

His pointed fangs protruded blood-curdlingly.

The woman gasped at the sight of it, teardrops were running down her face ceaselessly.

She was all of a tremble and tried to back off on her shabby plank bed.

Hastily she turned her head to find a possible way out, her sight blurred with tears, but it was past all hope.

_They_ seemed to keep her somewhere below ground.

When she realised it she started to sob uncontrollably.

Then she heard the man's rattling breath very close to her face.

She jumped up, trying to push him away.

„No!" she shrieked, feeling two cold sharp teeth against her neck.

„NO!" she screamed once more, her face contorted with horror, her heart racing.

She felt like fainting every moment now.

Seemingly her last hour had come!

Then she heard that someone pushed the heavy wooden door open with an ear-splitting bang.

„MORDAX!" a man screamed at the top of his voice.

The woman winced while her attacker ceased from her immediately, pushing her back onto the plank bed roughly.

She heard him let out a deep drawn growl, that sent shivers down her spine.

It had sounded like the growl of a predator.

All trembles she huddled up against the mouldy soggy wall of her cell, fearfully grabbing her throat, feeling it for possible bites or blood, trying hard to force back the sobs that formed in her throat.

* * *

Oliver and Hermione still hadn't returned.

„Let's do it again!" Ron cheered us on and raised his shot glass.

Then he handed Draco one of the glasses.

It was _the_ one!

Suddenly I felt tense.

What was Ron up to?

It didn't seem like the usual _'ritual'_...it was something worse!

Quickly I took one glass too and eyed Draco.

The others lifted their glasses to their mouths.

Then Draco followed suit.

My heart was racing.

Artificially I thrust his arm aside with my elbow.

He spilled the whole brown liquid over his stylish white shirt.

„What the hell...?" he hissed and glowered at me.

„Oops!" I gasped in a fake embarrassed tone. „I'm sorry, Draco!"

He furrowed his brow at me and shook his head, shaking off the remains of the drink on one of his hands.

I grabbed for a napkin and started to dab his shirt.

„Already drunk, huh?" Ron drawled and started to laugh.

I bowed my head, pretending to be all occupied with cleaning Draco's shirt.

„Stop it!" Draco pushed my hand away and jumped up.

„I need to get changed."

The others arched a brow at him.

Sulkily Draco looked down at his besmirched shirt.

„You don't have to. Let me fix this up!" Ginny said hastily and drew her wand.

„Don't!" Draco raised his hands protectively.

„It won't work. Don't you remember? It's _Muggle_ stuff!" he grumbled, giving Ginny a nasty look.

_'How dare she point her wand at me! Damn blood-traitor!' _he thought disgustedly.

„Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I forgot. Muggle stuff! Sure!" Ginny said ironically and curled a lip.

„Yeah, Muggle stuff, silly!" Ron muttered and winked at Ginny.

Draco frowned at them.

„Come with me!" he barked and left the room.

I shrugged and followed him.

„Uh-oh!" Ron muttered and looked at Ginny and Harry who were sneering.

* * *

„What's all this fuss about, Ally?" he growled when we had left the chalet and headed for the barn.

„I'm sorry, darling. It was just...uh...a _spider_! Yes...a spider. You know that I'm really terrified of spiders. Don't you? And there was this huge black one just next to me in the corner. I saw it...uhm...and then..." I stammered, quite pleased with my fine excuse.

„Oh, hold your tongue, Ally! Spiders? You act like a child!" he growled, walking faster now.

„Look at my shirt!" his voice almost cracked.

I took a deep breath.

„It's from Italy. _Le dernier cri_! From a fashion designer! I wonder if the stains can be cleared away.

Magic won't work! Why the hell does this _gnat's piss_ have to be brown? _Bollocks_!"

He ripped off his shirt sulkily and looked at the stains on it, a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„Oh, give it a rest! I'll get you a new one, alright?" I sighed, suddenly feeling silly.

Why had I done it? Maybe I should have let him drink that stuff!

Draco fished a black shirt out of his bag and put it on.

„Well then! Let's get back." he muttered and took my hand.

„Don't do that again!" he warned me. „I think I'll take the seat in the corner now. Just in case!"

He curled his lip and hurried towards the chalet.

I was almost running to keep up with him, rolling my eyes at his last comment.

Of course I wasn't afraid of spiders – he just didn't know.

* * *

„Shh!" the man whispered calmingly and put his arm around the woman's shoulder.

She was still sobbing uncontrollably.

„Shh! Everything is going to be alright. I promise!" he said again and stroked her hair.

The woman froze at the sound of his voice.

„Blaise? Is that you?" she asked with a choked voice. „What are you doing here?"

„Shh!" the man replied.

„What are you doing here?" she said once more, not daring to look up at him or even pull away his hood.

He put his index finger to her mouth to silence her.

She swallowed dryly.

„We'll have to get you away from here!" the hooded man said curtly in a low voice, nervously keeping an eye on the large wooden door.

„As soon as possible!"

* * *

„Well? Damage resolved? Got yourself a baby bib, Malfoy?" Ron drawled provokingly when we reentered the snuggery, sitting on a bench, alone, Harry and Ginny seemed to have left, too.

„Or even better...a feeding cup?"

He started to laugh.

„Draw it mild, Ron. Do it for my sake at least!" I said and gave Ron an insistent look.

He stopped laughing.

„Stow it, Weasel!" Draco barked, ignoring my comment, and took the seat in the corner, glimpsing at the walls for a moment, obviously looking for the spider to blame for the incident.

„Hold your horses, Malfoy! How about a round of arm wrestling, Malfoy? Maybe you'll finally keep your hands off Ally after that! In the truest sense of the word. That would definitely make my day!" Ron drawled cockily.

„Ron!" I gasped and looked at him in bewilderment. He was definitely drunk.

„If you can stand to lose, Weasel!" Draco said coldly and stared at Ron, who sneered.

„We'll see, we'll see, Malfoy! But first of all...another shot. Here's to you, Malfoy! You'll be in need of it. Badly!" Ron slurred and pointed at the two shot glasses on the table, grabbing one.

„I think that's _mine_!" Draco said coolly and made Ron to hand him the glass he was already holding in his hand.

Reluctantly Ron put the glass down and took the other, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

„What is it, Weasel? About to chicken out, huh?" Draco said in a low and menacing voice. „After you, please!"

I noticed that his eyes were a dark shade of grey now.

Hesitantly Ron lifted the glass to his lips.

„Come on! Down with it!" Draco goaded him, a nasty grin on his face.

Ron swallowed dryly but finally downed the drink.

„Good boy!" Draco gave a cold laugh and drank his shot, rolling up his sleeves.

„Well then, let's do some arm wrestling, Weasel." he said and placed his elbow on the table, moving his fingers full of expectation, holding out his hand to Ron, who took Draco's hand, also resting his elbow on the table.

All of a sudden Ron winced.

Draco started to push Ron's hand towards the table top.

I saw the sinews in his hand tense up. His knuckles turned white and he gritted his teeth, his face expressionless but somewhat reddened.

Ron seemed to try hard to counter.

But then it looked as if Draco had broken Ron's hand, more precisely his fingers.

They wobbled oddly in Draco's fist.

I let out a cry.

„Draco, stop it! What are you doing?"

I seized his shoulder but he shook my hand off.

„Don't meddle in, Ally!" he ground out coldly, still staring at Ron.

I looked at Ron, his face was contorted.

Not with pain - but with astonishment.

His eyes bulged slightly at the look of his fingers.

„What is it? Stop it!" I yelled worriedly.

Draco pushed once more and forcefully banged Ron's back of the hand against the table top.

Immediately he let go of it as if it was a hot potato.

Disgustedly he wiped his hand off on his trousers and got up, a satisfied expression on his face.

„Who needs it badly now, Weasel?" he asked cockily and arched a brow at Ron who stared at him in shock. „Don't you ever mess with me again!"

I stood there, rooted to the ground, unable to say a single word, staring at both men in disbelief.

Draco turned around and opened the door without saying another word.

Ginny bumped into him.

„Careful, Weasley, careful!" Draco snarled and disgustedly brushed off his shirt where she had just touched him.

„Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry muttered and hurried past him.

„I think _someone_ needs you badly now, _Doctor_!" Draco said coldly and left, a smug grin playing on his face.

_'It's good to be me!'_ he thought when he stepped outside.

There he inhaled the cold fresh air and walked towards the barn, where we were sleeping.

* * *

„Draco, you broke his fingers! What's got into you? Are you crazy?" I spat, staring at him in disbelief.

He didn't even turn his face to me.

He lay next to me and stared at the ceiling, a straw in his mouth.

„Nothing!" he drawled casually.

„Nothing? What _nothing_?" I hissed.

„There was no need for it!" he drawled and started to chew on the straw again.

„Draco! What is the point of that? Talk to me!" I spat, grabbing his chin, turning his face towards me roughly.

His eyes narrowed to slits.

„What?" he barked. „I said there was no _need_ for breaking his bones! _And_ for dirtying my hands on that blood-traitor."

„I don't get it!" I snorted and let go of his chin.

He sighed.

„That retard put a _Jelly-Fingers Curse_ on the drink and thought I'd fall for it. How ridiculous! How typical! He's always been totally off his rocker, hasn't he?"

I stared at him in disbelief,

„A _Jelly-Fingers Curse_? But how did you notice?"

„Didn't you notice the slight lilac smoke. An unmistakeable sign. I've noticed it immediately. But I'm still surprised that this retard really drank it. How stupid must one man be?" he let out a laugh and shook his head. „I've got to tell Blaise. I'm sure he'll piss himself laughing!"

I wondered if Ginny was able to fix that.

He turned over onto his side, his head resting on his arm, and looked at me, tracing my lips with his index finger.

„But enough about Weasel for now, young lady! You've told me that sleeping in the hay is so romantic. How about a touch of _romance _now? _That's_ what I need badly now! The one and only ray of hope on a day like this. Weasel definitely barely knows me. I feel like at play school with all those nerds around me..." he said in a low voice and started to unbutton my blouse, his eyes were flickering and his hot breath tickled on my cheek.

Swiftly he waved his wand and my blouse opened completely.

He started to trace my collar bone with his fingertips, stopped at the dimple between the two bones and drew nearer.

I felt his lips on mine and closed my eyes.

A strand of his hair fell to his face and tickled my nose.

He intensified his kiss, I didn't resist.

* * *

Draco and I went for a walk after breakfast.

The others stayed behind today.

Yesterday's incident had caused some irritations. I wondered how to straighten this out.

I felt Draco's hand in mine.

It was cold and dry as always. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

Together we crossed a flowery meadow.

Bees were humming and the birds twittered.

The sun was shining down on us from a perfectly forget-me-not blue heaven.

„Where have you been?" Draco asked all of a sudden.

„When?" I asked confusedly.

„Before I've picked you up at your brother's place the day before yesterday." he said sternly.

„I've been to their place and spent some time with my parents. It might have slipped your mind, darling, but our wedding will take place in about three weeks! There are still a lot of things that have to be arranged." I answered him, slightly unnerved now. „But while we're on it, what's all this fuss about you and Sindy again for the umpteenth time?"

I looked at him, waiting for answers.

He cleared his throat and curled his lip.

Seemingly I had hit the sore point.

„Bringing on a miscarriage because you're _so_ aggressive, _so_ crude. Shouting at her the whole time despite the fact that _she_, yes, SHE is the woman you love and the woman you'll marry one day. When your child is born. The child you've _always_ wanted." I ground out, rage boiling on the inside now.

His gaze was piercing me. His face was set in stone. His cheeks reddened.

„Enjoyed the antenatal classes? With _her_. I really look forward to the exclusive interview about your further family planning with Sindy." I spat not averting my gaze.

I saw a muscle in his jaw jump.

He bowed his head and looked down at his feet, breathing heavily now.

His white-blond hair fell to his face in strands.

I knew that he tried hard to pull himself together.

He clenched his fist.

„I hope you'll get your _son and heir_, Draco!"

I couldn't stop to provoke him, to make him feel guilty.

„The one you wish for so desperately! I hope _she_'ll give him to you!"

My heart felt like tearing up now.

The whole situation made me feel sick to my stomach.

Why hadn't he told me that he would join those classes? Why had he kept this secret from me?

I snorted lividly.

All of a sudden he seized my upper arms, his vice-like grip made me wince a little.

I threw him a defiant look.

„Stop it, Alessia!" he spat, his eyes a dark shade of grey now. He shook me.

„Oh, now I'm _Alessia_ again!" I snapped at him. „Very well then!"

„I said: Stop it!" he barked, staring at me insistently. „You know that this is complete and utter bullshit. You know Skeeter! She's always up to slag me off. Come to your senses!"

He stared at me, a corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

„My arse, Draco! Come to _my_ senses? I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing with me."

He let his hands sink.

„Oh, here we go again!" he barked, running his hands through his hair, giving me a nasty look.

„How little you trust me! It never ceases to amaze me, _sweetheart_. Again and again!"

He stormed off.

„Of course I trust you, Draco! I _love_ you!" I yelled after him.

He didn't answer.

I saw him run back to the chalet and dashed after him.

Finally I caught up.

„Draco, wait! I love you!" I wheezed breathlessly.

He stopped,

„So do I."

„Then _do_ something! Finally! I've thought you've figured this out. Once and for all!" I gave him an imploring look. „I don't want this matter to put a strain on our relationship any longer!"

He nodded curtly.

We walked back to the barn – no one said a single word.

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, so good to hear from you again! Thank you for your review it keeps me going. I hope you like the new chapter...**

**Owl007, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it. Have fun with the new one!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Four: Remigius Hoaxley**

While Draco had taken care of the shabby broom Sepp had given him I had talked to Ron and the others about the yesterday's incident.

In the end I had succeeded in pouring oil on troubled water.

They had invited me to _The Burrow_ for next week.

Relieved, I told them that Draco and I would leave now.

I left out the fact that Draco had asked me to leave this place with him.

He didn't want to stay any longer. He had spoken of some business meetings.

Admittedly Ron and the others seemed to be relieved too that we were about to leave.

I wasn't able to blame them for it.

I didn't like Draco's demeanour towards them either.

But he was just Draco. I wasn't able to help it!

* * *

„Where is she?" the man with the hoarse voice hissed lividly, grabbing the other man by the scruff of the neck, pointing his wand at his chest.

„I've told you already – I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know where this _bitch_ is. Maybe she escaped?" the other ground out, doubling over a little.

He sniffed several times and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

He looked down on it and saw blood.

„You're lying! Where is she? Where have you taken her?" the other hissed through gritted teeth, poking the man in the chest with his wand now. „I'm dead serious about it!"

„For the last time, Rochus! I – don't – know!" the man with the bleeding nose spat. „And now let go of me. I'm dead serious about that, too!"

„Not before I've taught you a final lesson, my friend! _Serpensortia!_" Rochus hissed lividly.

The spell conjured up a large black serpent from his wand, that fell to the floor, venomously hissing.

The bleeding man gasped and tried to back off.

„_Serpens Oppugno!_" Rochus hissed in a hoarse voice and the snake immediately attacked.

„No! NO! OUCH...AAAHHHHH!"

Rochus let out a hoarse laughter and left the scene.

* * *

„You're late, Mr Malfoy!" Claudine said and followed Draco into his office, a notepad and a quill in her hand.

„I got held up, sorry." he said stiffly over his shoulder and swaggered towards his desk, waving his wand to make his coat hang up on the coat rack.

„Any messages?" he asked, sounding bored, not looking at her, running through a signature folder on his desk.

„Mr Zammataro has to cancel your meeting this afternoon. He hasn't told me why." she said matter-of-factly and looked down on her notepad.

„I thought as much!" he sighed and sat down at his desk.

Absent-mindedly he fidgeted with his cuff links.

He felt the pointed teeth of the serpent on it with his fingertip.

„Anyone else, Claudine?"

„Mr Campton wants to meet for drinks at _The Three Broomsticks_."

„When?"

„At six thirty!"

„Negative. Cancel it!" he said coolly.

„And what do you want me to say?"

„No!"

„No?" she arched a brow at him.

„Just say _'No!'_!"

He sighed once more and cleared his throat.

„Well then, Claudine. Dispatch an owl to my mother! I have to talk to her about the wedding. As soon as possible!" he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

Her quill was scratching on the notepad.

Draco eyed her.

She looked up at him, saying,

„Yes, Sir!" and turned to leave.

„Oh wait! I need reservations at _The Swish_ tonight. For two."

He leafed through a memo and thought of the dinner he wanted to spend with Alessia at _The Swish_ tonight.

„Anything else?" she looked at him.

„No, just be a doll and just get me a cup of tea!" he drawled, not averting his gaze from the memo.

She nodded and went to the door.

When she had reached it, Draco said,

„Uh, and Claudine? If anyone asks for me I'm not here! Alright?"

She nodded again and left.

When she had closed the door behind her, Draco let out another sigh and put his feet on the table.

* * *

Soon after she returned with a cup of tea and some biscuits on a plate.

She placed it down on his desk.

„Thank you! I don't want to be bothered now!" he said curtly and took the cup to take a sip of tea.

„Sure, Sir!" Claudine replied, silently leaving the room again.

Draco immersed himself in the memo he had had just been reading when she had entered the room again.

From time to time he scribbled down something on a piece of parchment that lay next to the memo.

„What a prat!"

He definitely would have to summon Collins to his office once again.

He curled his lip at the very thought of this waste of time.

Unnerved, he resumed reading the memo.

After a while there was a knock on his office door.

He looked up and sighed. Claudine peered inside.

„What is it?" Draco said, sounding slightly unnerved.

„Mr Malfoy!" Claudine said and entered his office.

„Yes, Claudine?" he asked somewhat louder, absent-mindedly tracing the silvery picture frame on his desk with his index finger. The picture showed Alessia, she was beaming at him.

Claudine closed the door behind her.

He looked down on the memo again, wondering why she was disturbing him now.

„Mr Malfoy."

„Yes? What is it?" he said coldly.

„There's some Mister Remigius Hoaxley here to see you." she said, sounding slightly nervous.

„Who?" he looked up again, furrowing his brow.

„Remigius Hoaxley. From the _Ministry of Magic_. _Magical Law Enforcement Squad_!"

„Tell him I'm at dinner!"

„Mr Malfoy I'm afraid it's only four-thirty. I think he knows you're here." she stated, embarrassment resonating in her voice.

„Well then, send him in, I think!" Draco said curtly in a low voice and adjusted his tie.

Claudine nodded and left the room again.

* * *

Soon after she entered the room again after knocking at his office door.

„Mr Malfoy! Mr Hoaxley for you." Claudine said curtly and left. Draco rose.

„Mr Hoaxley, good afternoon!" he said and held out his hand to the wizard who took it and shook it energetically.

„Please be seated! What can I do for you, Mr Hoaxley?" he asked in a calm voice taking a seat too.

He leaned back, resting his hands on the arm rests of his chair, eyeing the wizard closely, wondering what a wizard from the _Magical Law Enforcement Squad_ wanted from him.

„Mr Malfoy, I'm Remigius Hoaxley from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." the wizard said calmly.

„I see!" Draco arched a brow. „And what exactly is the reason for your visit?"

„Ms Sindy Mos, Mr Malfoy. Your former fiancée." the wizard said dryly and withdrew a notepad from a pocket of his cloak.

Draco felt heat rise on the inside.

„What's wrong with Sindy?" he asked, sounding somewhat alarmed, wondering what had happened to her. He had sent her an owl the day after their meeting at the midwife's house but she had never answered his letter.

„I investigate the disappearance of Sindy Mos." Hoaxley said matter-of-factly and stared at Draco.

„Disappearance? What happened?" he asked, taken aback.

„I'm afraid so! And I'm afraid I can't tell you any details as the investigations are still under way." Hoaxley said curtly and cleared his throat.

„Mr Malfoy, we have reasons to believe that _you_ are substantially involved in this case. Witnesses have seen her in your company before she disappeared." the wizard told Draco stiffly, looking down on his notepad from time to time. Draco's eyes widened.

„What does that mean, Mr Hoaxley? Are you suggesting that I am the suspect whatever may have happened to her?" Draco said, his voice trembled slightly with excitement.

He took another sip of tea and eyed the wizard vis-à-vis.

„Exactly, Mr Malfoy! And therefore I have to arrest you provisionally, Mr Malfoy. We'll bring you to Azkaban until your hearing. This is necessary due to possible danger of absconding in your case. If you'd care to follow me now, please!"

Hoaxley got up, Draco followed suit, totally confused.

They would arrest him.

Why?

He hadn't done anything.

He was innocent!

„To Azkaban? But I'm innocent! I've got nothing to do with Sindy's disappearance! I swear!" Draco said, breathing heavily now.

„Mr Malfoy, you don't want to cause me any trouble, do you?" Hoaxley asked calmly and drew his wand.

Draco rose his hand calmingly,

„No! Of course not. I was just wondering why you're arresting me. I haven't done anything wrong! I'm innocent!"

„That remains to be seen, Mr Malfoy!" Hoaxley said dryly and opened the office door. „If you'd follow me now, please!"

Draco took his travelling cloak and bowed his head, walking towards the door.

His mind was racing, so did his heart.

Azkaban!

Nicefields would have to put things straight quickly.

* * *

When they entered the outer office, Claudine got up, taken aback.

„Claudine, dispatch owls to Luca, Alessia and Nicefields! Tell them that they've arrested me! They think I've done Sindy a mischief. They send me to Azkaban! I have to see Nicefields as soon as possible!" Draco muttered weakly.

Claudine nodded and gave him an encouraging look.

„That's enough!" Hoaxley told Draco and seized his upper arm.

Draco didn't resist.

„Let's go now!"

Draco nodded and the two of them left, leaving behind a shocked Claudine that hurried to dispatch the owls.

* * *

I heard a loud knock on my front door and hurried to open it.

I faced a rather pale Luca. He had a stern expression on his face. My insides clenched.

„Luca!" I said, taken aback.

„Come in!"

„Thank you!" he said curtly and followed me to the living room.

„What is it?" I asked and offered him a seat.

He sat down and sighed.

Something really bad must have happened!

My heart started to race.

Maybe something had happened to Draco?

I froze.

„Is something wrong with Draco?" I asked in a choked voice and swallowed dryly.

Then I heard a loud _crack_ and winced.

I turned around,

„Tom? What is it?"

Tom's face was set in stone, too.

„Ally, the Ministry has arrested Draco!" Luca said in a low voice, staring at me.

I felt as if someone had slapped me hard in the face.

I gasped and said,

„Arrested? Why?"

„Didn't you get his owl? Sindy's gone! Just as if the earth had swallowed her up! They think that _he_ has got something to do with this!" Luca said, wringing his hands nervously.

„Now, they've totally lost their marbles, haven't they?" I muttered and took a deep breath.

I felt sick now.

_'Calm down, Ally! Calm down! Think! What are the first things you have to do now?' _I thought, clenching my fist.

„Where have they brought him? Don't tell me he's at Azkaban!" I asked Luca. There was a weird tingling feeling on the inside.

It was the moment when there was a loud knock on my kitchen window.

I noticed a large black owl that sat outside.

Tom hurried over and opened the window to untie the letter. He returned and handed it to me.

I opened it but read nothing new.

„They've brought him to Azkaban? Merlin's beard!" I muttered and let out a sigh of despair, letting the letter sink.

My hands were trembling badly now.

My insides were still clenching but the adrenaline on the inside kept me going.

„I'm so sorry, Ally. I hope he's doing fine!" Luca said, sounding concerned.

„Luca, have you already informed Nicefields? I think we should visit him. We have to get Draco out of there as soon as possible. I have to see him, to talk to him!" I said determinedly and jumped up.

* * *

„Ms De Russo, Mr Zammataro, come in!"

We entered Mr Nicefields' office and took a seat at a round table.

He told us that he had already applied for a visit.

We would be able to see Draco tomorrow. At the Ministry of Magic.

Mr Nicefields wanted me to prepare for the hearing.

He asked me to do research regarding several aspects of the case.

Furthermore he asked me to look up some former judgements of the Wizengamot.

I had never expected that my engagement would start earlier.

Neither had I expected that helping to advocate the man I loved would be my first job.

I fought back the tears that were rising in my eyes at the thought of Draco in a cell at Azkaban.

What impact would this have on him?

All the Dementors around him.

My heart sank.

Mr Nicefields voice jerked me out of my thoughts,

„Ms De Russo, I have to warn you! Your fiancé might appear to you totally changed. He might be apathetic, he might even want to die. It could be quite a dreadful sight."

He looked at me, a stern expression on his face.

I felt my eyes water.

Luca took my hand and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. I gave him a weak smile.

„After one single day already?" I finally muttered.

„Yes, unfortunately the Dementors affect most of the inmates rather badly. I'm sorry Ms De Russo!" Nicefields said matter-of-factly. „Any more questions?"

I shook my head.

„Very well then, Ms De Russo. I'll see you at the Ministry then! Good afternoon!" Nicefields got up and opened his office door for us.

Luca and I bade our farewell.

* * *

„Ally, how about dinner? Would you accompany me? I'd be very pleased." Luca asked in a low gentle voice when we left the lawyer's office.

Tom was already waiting for us.

„Alright!" I replied weakly and linked arms with Luca.

I felt so drained now and I was worried sick for Draco.

What would be left of him?

Would the Dementors break his will completely?

The very thought of meeting him tomorrow made my insides clench and I felt like screaming now.

* * *

Sullenly I picked at my salad.

I wasn't hungry at all.

Seemingly Luca just felt the same.

A disgusted expression on his face he pushed the plate away towards the middle of the table we were sitting at.

„Luca, I'm so afraid that something is happening to Draco! What if he doesn't survive this?"

I felt tears rise in my eyes.

I swallowed dryly with a lump in my throat, trying hard to fight down the tears.

Sorrow and fear were almost choking me.

My face contorted as I started to cry.

I sobbed hardly, buried my hand in my face and weeped freely.

Luca rose and took the seat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, soothingly whispering,

„Shhh! He's strong! He'll be fine!"

I looked up, my eyes all red and puffy.

Roughly I wiped away the tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand, still sobbing.

He reached into one of the pockets of his cloak and handed me his handkerchief.

„Thank you!" I muttered and dabbed my eyes.

My insides were still clenching, my heart hurting badly.

I was desperately hoping that Draco was able to stand the attacks of the Dementors.

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**I'm back! Thanks for your patience! Here comes the new one...hope you all like it!**

**XoDevil4EvarXo, thank you for adding me to your Author Alert list! I appreciate it. Have fun with my new chapter!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Five: Expecto Patronum!**

„Blaise! What has happened?" the redhead gasped as she saw him.

His whole face was bruised and there were several deep bites on his throat.

„Uh, that is nothing. Only a little..._misfortune_! Nothing to worry about." he said casually and threw off his travelling cloak.

_'Just a clash with your bloody father and the monstrous snake this arsehole of your father has conjured up. But apart from that everything is perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, bitch!' _he thought sarcastically and gave her a fake smile.

„Come here, darling! I'll make you forget everything." the girl piped and spread her arms, wanting to draw him into a hug.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, moaning a little as his whole body was blotched with bites and bruises of the fight.

That damn beast had almost finished him off and he had had a really narrow escape in the end!

The ginger girl waved her wand and his shirt unbuttoned magically.

He arched his brow at the seductive look she was giving him.

He'd do her! With the gloves off! He'd take revenge...

_'Sorry Rochus! I won't regret it!' _he thought lividly and grinned as he got between her blankets, tickling her, making her giggle uncontrollably.

* * *

He heard screams of agony that sent shivers down his spine.

He started to pant again.

This was hell! Or even worse.

He grimaced with pain and fear. How long would he be able to stand this?

He tried hard to control his breathing.

There were some more screams.

He swallowed dryly.

_They_ were definitely going for their next victim.

His heart was racing.

Why had they taken his wand? He needed it so badly now. Barely anyone was able to conjure up a _Patronus_ without his wand.

_'Calm down. Calm down!' _he told himself.

He knew that this was his only chance to avoid their attacks.

To shut down emotionally.

Not provide them with a target.

That was what he was supposed to do now.

It was the only way to survive.

He leaned against the mouldy wall and tried not to think of anything or anyone and of course to avoid falling asleep.

Then he'd fall an easy victim.

He felt his insides clench and closed his eyes, still trying to control his breathing and to fade out the terrible screams from the other cells.

* * *

„Bollocks!" I said aloud and balled up the letter I had just received.

Delivery problems? That was just outrageous.

I had ordered chocolate.

For Draco.

I wanted to give it to him this afternoon.

Chocolate was a good remedy in case of contact with Dementors.

And now they had left me in the lurch.

Rage was starting to boil on my inside now.

All of a sudden the small pink box Andrew had given to me before my finals came to my mind.

Chocolates! From Switzerland!

I ran to the kitchen trying hard to recall where I had put them.

One thing was sure.

I hadn't eaten them.

I had hidden them.

From Draco's view.

To avoid to annoy him.

Without any reason of course but I knew that the mere pink wrapping paper would have caused him to hit the roof.

Hectically I scrabbled about the cupboards.

Nothing!

I paused for a moment.

_Draco_.

Would he still be the same?

Would he still hit the roof because of a small box wrapped in pink paper?

I felt tears burn in my eyes and sank to the floor.

I leaned my back against the wall.

Tears were running down my face now.

It was hurting so much. On the inside. It was like losing a limb.

„Hang in there! We'll get you out of this mess!" I whispered.

My voice was shaking.

I sat there like this for a while, weeping freely.

Then I got up and resumed searching for the Chocolates.

Finally I found them in a drawer.

I took the small box, still wrapped in pink and looked at it for a moment.

I hoped that they would help. Help him to survive.

Hastily I put them to the chocolate I had got from father's company.

I had never known that we were carrying chocolate too.

Hastily I went to the bathroom and got ready to leave.

I would meet Nicefields at the Ministry in thirty minutes.

* * *

„I've been missing you so badly. I'm so glad you're here!" the ginger girl whispered and sighed.

Blaise lay on his back and looked at the ceiling.

The girl started to fondle his chest.

„Hmm!" he muttered and closed his eyes while her hand travelled south towards his stomach.

„Where is your father?" Blaise asked her, trying hard to make it sound casual.

„Oh, Daddy is away on duty. Something secret. He wouldn't tell me what." the girl piped and pecked him on the cheek.

„Have you heard?" she went on.

„Hmm?" he buzzed, his eyes still shut.

„They've arrested Draco Malfoy and sent him to Azkaban." she said casually and advanced to his private parts.

Blaise opened his eyes abruptly.

He reached under the blanket and grabbed her hand.

„What?" he asked, taken aback, her hand in his, in a vice-like grip.

„I said they've arrested Draco Malfoy! Sindy Mos has disappeared. They think that she has been murdered. Malfoy is suspected of having killed her. It's all over the magazines. Haven't you read it?" the girl said casually and tried to reach for his crotch again with her other hand.

„Stop it!" Blaise spat and sat up in the bed.

He had not read this.

He had spent the last few days in his obscured bedroom.

Licking his wounds. Not literally, but kind of.

The wounds had inflamed badly soon after the incident.

„What is it, Blaise?" the girl asked sheepishly.

„I don't feel like doing it with you! Understand?" he got up, taking a deep breath.

The girl shrugged and lighted a cigarette.

While she took a drag she watched Blaise getting dressed hastily.

„What is it?" she drawled. „Why are you leaving?"

„I'm so sorry. I totally forgot, I've got an appointment in thirty minutes. Bye!" Blaise muttered and hurried to leave this place.

He had to go into hiding as soon as possible.

Quickly he disapparated to his place.

* * *

I paced up and down the Entrance Hall of the Ministry of Magic.

I was desperately waiting for Mr Nicefields.

After a while he showed up,

„Ms De Russo! I'm so sorry, but I got held up. Let's go then!" he said somewhat breathlessly.

I nodded and we went to the front desk.

Nicefields checked us in and soon after an uniformed wizard appeared and guided us to a small room somewhere at the basement.

My insides were clenching when he reached for the door handle, ready to open the door for us.

I wasn't sure whether I was poised to enter. Poised to stand what was awaiting me inside.

I felt sick now.

I was afraid to see Draco.

I was afraid to see him suffer. I had never been able to stand to see him suffer.

Fear was choking me and my heart was racing.

The touch of Mr Nicefields hand on my forearm jerked me out of my thoughts.

Unfortunately his touch wasn't able to jerk me out of my fears.

„Ready?" he asked gently and gave me an encouraging smile.

I looked at the wizard who was standing next to the opened door now.

His face was set in stone, he didn't look at me but stared at the opposite door.

Finally I took a deep breath and said,

„Ready!" and Nicefields and I entered the small room.

* * *

In sheer panic Blaise bundled a few items together and picked up some clothes.

Hastily he stuffed it into a leather travelling bag and waved his wand to close it.

Drops of sweat glistened on his bruised forehead and he was breathing heavily now.

He was supposed to go into hiding.

Now!

For quite a while.

To let the dust settle on this.

He stormed out of his bedroom and hurried to the living room.

When he had reached it, he froze.

* * *

For a moment I thought about closing my eyes, unwilling to see what was waiting for me on the inside.

But when I had entered the room, I gasped.

It was dimly lit and there was this mouldy stench.

In the middle of the room stood a small square table.

With four chairs, two on one side and two on the opposite.

No one was there.

That was at least what I thought.

All of a sudden I heard a rattling noise from behind and turned around, freezing immediately.

I let out a choked shriek and Nicefields turned around too.

There were three Dementors in one corner of the room, starting to float towards us.

We both drew our wands reflexively.

„_Expecto Patronum!"_ we both yelled.

I conjured up a flashy white lioness.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Nicefields had conjured up an eagle that drove the Dementors back into their corner just as my lioness did.

I let out a sigh of relief, my knees were still shaking.

„Very well then. Let's sit down. The officer will walk Mr Malfoy in any moment." Nicefields said stiffly, but I could see an expression of relief flash his face for a moment.

I sat down, still side-glancing at the wraith-like hooded creatures that lingered in the corner.

The sound of their rattling breaths sent shivers down my spine and I started to feel somewhat chilly.

I was just about to ask Mr Nicefields whether these were the first effects of their presence when the wooden door was pushed open with a loud bang.

I gasped.

„You won't want to bring trouble upon me, my friend! I'm afraid your prominence won't help you this time!" the officer barked and let out a venomous laugh.

I turned around and saw Draco.

I gasped again.

Seemingly he was unable to walk properly.

His skin had a sickly greyish tinge, his face was gaunt and bearded.

I noticed very dark circles around his eyes.

His beautiful white-blond hair was dishevelled and dirty.

He was wearing a striped threadbare prisoner's garb, that was covered with filth, and he was bare-footed.

He was pinioned and shackled with leg irons.

I started to pant, his look made my heart sink.

Nicefields touched my shoulder calmingly.

I felt him squeeze it slightly.

His face was set in stone.

The officer struck Draco a blow that made him fall to his knees.

I heard Draco groan with pain.

Then the officer slammed the door shut.

I jumped up.

The scene had put me into a sudden rage.

How dare this vermin treat anyone like this!

With a side-glance at the Dementors that were still kept in check by our _Patronuses_ I hurried over to Draco and fell to my knees, too.

He had still not gotten up.

I couldn't see his face but noticed that he was breathing shakily.

I felt somewhat relieved.

„Draco, are you alright?" I asked and touched his back with trembling hands.

Nicefields, who still sat at the table cleared his throat and I heard the rustling of paper.

Draco winced at my touch, that was why I withdrew.

Slowly he looked up.

I tried hard to control my feelings.

I managed to give him a smile. He didn't return it.

His eyes looked dull.

I reached out to help him up.

His arm felt very bony.

I suppressed a gasp and led him towards the table.

„Can't they unfasten those?" I asked and pointed at the manacle.

It was cutting deeply into Draco's flesh.

The skin at his wrists was already chafed badly.

Nicefields looked around, then he drew his wand and muttered an incantation I didn't know.

The manacle broke open.

Draco felt his wrists dully.

I scrabbled about my handbag for the healing ointment Ginny had given me a while ago.

When I had finally found it, I applied some of it to the wounds.

Draco grimaced with pain and let out a sharp breath.

My insides were clenching once more and I whispered, „I'm sorry!"

Nicefields cleared his throat once more and told us that we were short of time.

In quick words he told us his tactics for the hearing in three days.

It seemed to me that Draco wasn't able to follow properly.

In the end Nicefields told us that there was no chance to bail Draco out.

It was the only moment I had the feeling that Draco had understood what Nicefields was telling him.

He bowed his head and grabbed his hair with his bony hands.

He was looking a picture of misery.

Tears rose in my eyes.

Nicefields remained silent and nodded towards me, then he got up and left the room.

* * *

„Draco! Talk to me! Can I do something for you?" I whispered soothingly.

He didn't answer.

I reached out to touch his hands.

He winced again but finally let me take his hands. The hands I loved so much, those slender hands...

„I'm here! Let me help you!" I whispered, my voice choked with tears now.

I tried to fight them back. I didn't want to burden him with my pain as well.

I had placed the chocolate I had smuggled in on the table.

When I handed Draco a piece he shook his head.

„But you _have_ to eat it! It reduces the effects of their attacks." I said beseechingly. „Do it for my sake at least! I beseech you!"

He shook his head weakly.

* * *

„In a hurry, Zabini?"

„A little." Blaise replied curtly, wondering whether he should just disapparate without another word.

Why was _he_ here?

„Where are you headed to?"

„That's none of your business, De Russo!" Blaise spat defiantly.

„Maybe! But you know what? The felicity of my sister _is_ part of my business!"

„What does your sister have to do with this?"

„Malfoy has been brought to Azkaban!"

„I don't know what you're talking about, De Russo."

„Oh yes, you _do_!" Marc replied sternly, rage was flashing his face.

„Be a man about it and turn yourself in! I know everything."

„I've already told you: I don't know what you're talking about at all!" Blaise replied hastily...

_Crack!_

Before Marc could answer Blaise had left.

„Shit!" Marc hissed lividly.

„But be sure I'll find you, Zabini!" he said to himself and left too.

* * *

„No! You _have_ to eat it! Why do you have to be so pig-headed all the time? For Merlin's sake, eat it! It will save your life!" I screamed, my face contorted with pain now.

Tears were running down my face.

He stared at me, stony-faced, his eyes still dull, expressionless.

„Leave me alone, Alessia! I'm dying anyway! Go home now, I want to be alone! I don't want you to see me like this any longer." he said weakly in a hoarse voice.

My insides clenched or more precisely: My insides were clenching permanently now.

I jumped up and sat down next to him, seizing his upper arm in a vice-like grip.

He moaned with pain.

„No! I – won't – go!" I screamed.

„Do you understand? I _won't_ go! I love you and I won't allow you to go or die or whatever! I won't allow you to do so as long as I live. Do you understand?" I yelled, looking him deeply in the eyes – insistently.

„I love you more than my life. I won't let you go! I won't let you down! Got me?"

Then I started to cry.

_Dying anyway_! He must have lost his marbles!

I took a deep breath and some more chocolate.

I grabbed his head and almost force-fed him the chocolate.

He shook his head but finally swallowed it unwillingly, giving me a pitiful look.

„I'm sorry, Draco, but you have to!" I said apologetically and took another piece.

When he saw it, he shook his head again.

„There you go! You _have_ to take another one." I said sternly and fed the chocolate to him. He was quivering oddly now.

I saw a single tear run down his face and swallowed dryly.

„Everything's going to be alright! The matter will clear up, darling. I promise!" I whispered soothingly and stroked his gaunt cheek.

He nodded weakly.

„I'm innocent! I haven't killed her, have I?" he whispered all of a sudden, his voice was raspy.

He gave me a somewhat confused look.

Then I saw him grasp his stomach with his bony hand.

„Of course you're innocent! You haven't killed anyone. You'd never do that!" I said and stroked his back.

He moaned and jumped up.

„What is it?" I asked, alarmed.

He fell to his knees and started to vomit.

Seemingly he wasn't able to keep the chocolate down.

I sighed and went to look after him.

He was still retching and coughing. I stroked his back calmingly.

All of a sudden the door to the room flew open.

I gasped.

„End of visiting time!" I heard the voice of the officer.

He entered the room and walked around the table.

Quickly I shoved the small pink box in one of the pockets of Draco's trousers.

„Take this and eat it!" I hissed in a low voice.

I felt Draco's hand on my forearm for a moment.

„What are you doing?" the officer barked and looked around.

We didn't answer.

Then he saw us on the floor.

„What a damn mess! What the bloody hell is that for, huh?" he roared. „I think I shall let you lick this up!"

„Shut up, you bastard! Do you have the slightest grain of humanity?" I screamed and went at the officer; he was considerably taller than me.

„Oh, look at your little missy here! Quite mutinous! Maybe I should talk to Hoaxley. Could it be that she has abetted you, huh?" the officer spat, eyeing me suspiciously.

I heard Draco moan again. I didn't notice that he was clenching his fists and trying to get up.

„Ms De Russo. It's better to leave now. We don't want to downgrade your fiancé's chances, do we?"

I heard Nicefields' voice from outside the room.

„Good decision!" the officer said ironically and sneered at me.

„Be sure I'll file a complaint against you!" I hissed and threw him a nasty look.

„Uh-oh, now I'm really afraid!" the officer muttered and turned to Draco.

He pulled him to his feet roughly .

„Draco, I'm leaving now. Don't forget we all think of you, we love you and we'll do everything to get you out of here as soon as possible." I said and left.

All I heard was the vicious laughter of the officer and some choked moans.

Rage was boiling on my inside but I decided that it would be better to leave.

Causing more trouble would only worsen Draco's situation right now.

* * *

I was huddling up on the ground, shivering with cold.

Rain was pouring down on me.

I hadn't been here for quite a while now.

In the past I had come here quite often.

It was such a peaceful place.

A good place to contemplate matters.

A good place to retreat.

No one would find me here!

The sound of thunder hit my ears and the rain was growing stronger and stronger.

I shuddered and adjusted my travelling cloak.

I was already soaked but I didn't care.

My mind was racing.

Seeing him like this had shocked me very much.

I wondered whether he would survive the following days.

Three more days!

I sighed.

Good gracious!

Even the chocolate hadn't worked.

He was already unable to keep down any food.

Was this a bad sign? Or was his body just struggling against the whole situation?

I wasn't sure.

Tears were running down my cheeks and mingled with the down-pouring rain on my face.

My hair was hanging down, all wet.

I felt chilly.

Die? No, he wouldn't die! He would survive!

I knew that I was fooling myself.

„Ally!" a familiar voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

I winced and let out a shriek.

„Calm down! It's me!" Marc said calmingly and squatted down next to me, a worried expression on his face. „I knew you'd come to this place!"

There was a moment of silence.

„Everything alright? How is he?" he whispered and put his arm around my shoulder.

I started to sob uncontrollably and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair tenderly.

„Come on, Ally. I'll bring you home!"

I shook my head,

„No! I want to stay!"

„But it's freezing cold. You're going to catch a cold!"

Marc took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders.

He was soaking wet too. Strands of hair had fallen to his face, rain was dropping from them.

„Who cares! My life is meaningless. He'll _die_! I'll be alone and I don't want to live without him." I said in a sepulchral voice.

„Nobody's going to die, Ally! Everything's going to be fine. I promise!" Marc said and stroked my cheek.

I put my arms around his neck and embraced him. He touched my back and stroked it while he kissed my hair again, trying to calm me down.

I sobbed uncontrollably and he helped me up,

„Come on! Let's go. Draco needs you!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! Hope you liked it and look forward to your personal review. Thank you!**

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your obligatory review! I've already missed it. **

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Six: Bonehead**

My father, my brother and Draco's mother had moved heaven and earth to get Draco out of Azkaban.

But all their efforts had been unsuccessful, Draco was still _there_.

The whole situation was just what the press had been waiting for.

Skeeter was concocting a cock-and-bull story on daily basis.

According to her even Sindy's body had finally been found.

Nothing of what she was writing was true, except for the fact that Draco had been brought to Azkaban.

Everything I was doing the following days was like running the gauntlet.

Paparazzi were hunting me whenever I left my flat.

Joe and Tom did their best to shield me from them.

The whole situation was nerve-racking, tiring, unnerving.

Along with it there was all the fear and sorrow.

I was worried sick for Draco.

The condition he had been in when I had seen him at the Ministry had been grave.

The looks he had given me were haunting me.

Those eyes! I couldn't forget them.

The way he had asked me whether he was innocent.

Had they already brainwashed him? Why was he thinking that he might have killed her?

I had visited Harry and Ginny.

Harry had promised me to visit Draco under a pretext and bring him some more chocolate.

Ginny had offered to accompany me to the Ministry on the day of the hearing to provide medical attendance if needed.

It was good to know to have good friends.

I knew that this was quite a sacrifice for them as they really utterly hated Draco.

But they were adhering to me.

They liked me very much just like I liked them very much.

Losing them would be horrible.

* * *

There were those screams of agony again and he felt cold rise on the inside once more. He started to tremble.

He knew that they would have another go at him.

He braced himself for their attacks, trying hard to block out his emotions.

The emotions that were left on his inside.

Few only but there were still some, even though he started to feel more and more depressed.

Not to speak of the physical pains he was suffering now.

He leaned his back against the cold dank wall and waited for them to come...

* * *

„That's impossible!" I muttered, distressed but also somewhat unnerved.

I thumbed the book through once again.

I had read it!

I had just read about this decision of the Wizengamot and now I couldn't find the reference anymore.

„Shush!" a small witch in purple robes hissed and gave me a nasty look.

„It's not allowed to talk at the library." she said prudishly, batting her eyelashes affectedly.

Tom, who was accompanying me and now standing nearby between two bookshelves, cleared his throat artificially and arched a brow, his arms crossed in front of his chest, an impassive expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes,

„Relax! I'm sorry! Won't happen again!" I muttered and turned to my book again, while the witch left.

* * *

The two wraith-like hooded figures were closing in on him.

He felt like fainting now.

He could hear their rattling breaths.

It seemed they were breathing in the atomic remains of the life he still had on himself.

He wanted to die now.

He didn't want to endure this any longer.

Draco closed his eyes, his whole body was trembling now.

_'Do it! Come on, do it!'_ he thought, waiting for death to come.

He listened to the rattling noises that were supposed to be breaths.

He was frozen with fear.

Then he felt it – the Dementor's _face_ close to his and knew that everything was over now.

That his last hour had come.

No, he wouldn't scream.

He would acquiesce this as gracefully as possible.

* * *

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, letting out a sharp breath.

I was rather jumpy lately.

Tom was with me in no time.

„Is this hag annoying you again, Ally?" I heard a familiar voice and turned around.

It was Andrew who was beaming at me.

He took the chair next to me and sat down astride.

Side glancing at the witch that was still patrolling the library he asked,

„And what's that bonehead doing here? He doesn't look like he's doing a lot of reading to tell the truth!" he eyed Tom waggishly and gave me another smile, seemingly pleased with his sound bite.

Tom cleared his throat.

„That's alright, Tom. You may go!" I said stiffly in a low voice and looked at Tom, who nodded, giving him a smile.

He cracked his knuckles and threw Andrew a nasty look, then he returned to the place between the two shelves.

„What are you looking for?" Andrew asked, looking down at the big book in front of me.

I told him that I was preparing the defense of Draco and that I therefore was searching for some certain decisions of the Wizengamot.

He offered to help me search it. I agreed.

We were thumbing through several books, looking for the verdicts.

* * *

He felt as if he was tired, tired to death.

It would be only minutes now.

He wondered how it would feel to lose his life.

To be dead.

And then there was this coldness again.

Icy coldness filled his body, filled the whole room.

He noticed a sucking noise but he was unable to move.

He was just too weak now.

Everything around him grew hazy.

It would be over in no time...

* * *

„At Azkaban? Merlin's beard, he's going to die! Do something!"

He was already regretting having told her about Draco's fate.

Now he was in a fix.

She was trying to pester him into doing something.

Doing something!

What was he supposed to do?

Why should he care about Malfoy?

They had been schoolmates.

No more, no less.

So what?

„You don't want to tell me you'll let him down. He's your best friend! How can you be so cold-hearted?" she gave him a terrified look.

„Cold-hearted? Wasn't it you that was giving him a hard time lately? And you hate him too, don't you?" he replied sullenly.

Was she seriously trying to make him feel guilty about the whole matter?

She of all people?

_'Hate him? If only you knew! No, I don't hate him. To tell the truth I love him. I still do. And I'm supposed to save his skin.'_ she thought while she eyed him observingly.

She noticed guilt flash his face and knew that she had got him hooked.

„And?" she asked, arching a brow.

„Alright, alright! I'll give it a thought!" he sighed.

She furrowed her brows.

He threw her a shirty look,

„Uh, come on! I'll help him. Word!"

She gave him a pleased smile.

_'Maybe!' _he thought and gave her a strained smile while she drew nearer to draw him into a hug.

* * *

_'Expecto Patronum!' _a voice yelled and the coldness seemed to cease.

The rattling noises had disappeared.

Was he dead now? Had he died? He didn't know.

„Malfoy! Malfoy?" the voice yelled. „Are you alright?"

He felt someone touch him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped weakly.

It was Potter!

Potter, bending over him.

With his wand drawn!

He found the sight alarming but he was almost unable to move.

Slowly he managed to sit up, still warily eyeing Potter - who did the same.

„Are you alright?" he asked him once more.

Draco managed to nod.

„Come on, have some of this!" Harry said and held out some chocolate to Draco, who shook his head.

No, he wouldn't take anything from Potter.

Who knew what Potter was up to?

Why was he here anyway?

Slowly but surely Draco was regaining his full consciousness again and therefore his suspiciousness was reviving too.

„What is it, Potter? Why are you here?" he asked faintly in a hoarse voice.

Then he cleared his throat.

„Ah, here we go again! Even in the face of Dementors, or shall I say, in the face of _death_ a Malfoy is still a Malfoy, isn't it?" Harry drawled and arched a brow.

Draco frowned.

„Very well then, I don't want to be awkward." Harry held out a hand to Draco, offering to help him up.

Draco didn't take it; Harry shrugged.

„Anyway! Alessia asked me to visit you. She sends you _this_." Harry showed him several chocolate bars.

Draco grimaced with disgust, he felt his stomach cramp painfully.

The feeling of nausea came over him once more.

„What is it, Malfoy? Do you think she's killing you with her kindness? I know exactly how you feel, because we – her friends since childhood – just think the same! Not that it should be my concern but _I_ think you don't deserve it or more precisely _her_. " Harry said in a low disparaging voice and curled his lip.

„That's right!" Draco said in monotone.

„Huh?" Harry asked, already turning to leave, the chocolate bars still in his hand.

„It shouldn't be _your_ concern, Potter!" Draco whispered in a low raspy voice and threw Harry a nasty look.

„I'd advise you to eat some of those!" Harry said as if nothing had happened, throwing the chocolate bars onto the shabby mattress on the floor.

„I mean if you want to survive unscathed. Not that I had any objections against it if you died!" he turned to the door, his wand still drawn.

„Do it now! My _Patronus_ will be gone the moment I'm out of your cell. Bye Malfoy and good luck for the hearing!" Harry said matter-of-factly, then he stopped again.

„Ah, and one more thing, Malfoy. Stop giving Ally such a hard time all the time!" he continued and opened the door, leaving Draco behind on the floor.

* * *

„Let me see you home, Ally!" Andrew said all of a sudden.

He eyed me intently with his stunning blue eyes.

His face was very close to mine as we sat over another book, still searching for another verdict together.

It was a very old one, therefore the writing had already faded in parts.

„Oh Andrew, I'm not quite sure if this is a good idea. The paparazzi are hunting me badly lately. Draco, you know!" I said.

* * *

_'That'll be history soon. _He'll_ be history! I promise!' _he thought, giving her another smile.

He wanted her so badly and hoped that his plan would work out this time.

* * *

He gave me a flawless smile. I returned it and locked on to his gaze.

I liked his refreshingly vivid blue eyes and the smile-wrinkles around them.

He was definitely attractive.

But I had no eye for it now.

I was focussing on the last missing verdict.

I had to find it to complete the pleading for the hearing.

„I could protect you! What do you think?" he whispered and drew nearer.

I turned away and sighed.

_'Here we go again!' _I thought.

„Later, maybe!" I said curtly and got up.

I wanted to escape this sticky situation.

I felt so numb inside and was longing for devotion.

Longing for some sympathy.

But I knew it was wrong.

I only felt like this because I was missing Draco sorely and because I was worried sick for him and nobody was there to really console me.

That was why I wanted to avoid to become weak now.

He jumped up and cornered me at the bookshelf,

„Come on, Ally. It's already late. You look tired. Let me see you home!"

„That's so nice of you but Tom will see me home. It's his job, you know!" I replied coolly and took another book from the shelf.

„Tom? Who is Tom?" he asked and furrowed his brow. „Ah, you mean the bonehead!"

„Stop it, Andrew. I like him." I muttered absent-mindedly while I traced the list of verdict references with my index finger.

„Wow, he seems to be well in with you!" he mumbled, sounding slightly sulky now.

* * *

Draco looked down at the small box wrapped in pink he was holding in his hand.

Slowly he began to open it, his hands were trembling.

Draco groaned - in the meantime every movement was causing him violent pain.

He felt very dull on the inside.

His brain seemed to be totally empty – it seemed as if there were no memories or feelings left - and he felt cold, so cold.

There was nothing but iciness on the inside.

Finally Draco had managed to unwrap the box.

Now he was opening it.

When he had taken off the cover he noticed a small red envelope.

He took it and stuffed it into one of the pockets of the trousers he was wearing.

Just where he had also put the pink wrapping paper.

He looked down at the box again.

There were six different Swiss chocolates in it.

They lay neatly on pale pink tissue paper in two rows.

He picked one of the chocolates, took it and eyed it for a moment.

It was a small ball coated with dark chocolate.

On top there was a spiral of white chocolate.

In the middle of the spiral was a golden-coloured sugar pearl.

Slowly he opened his mouth and took a bite of it.

Warily he chewed it; he was still afraid of being sick again.

He felt the chocolate melt in his mouth.

He savoured the creamy feeling and the sweet taste and closed his eyes.

He tasted cocoa and the taste of nuts. And there was a slight note of vanilla.

In the end he swallowed the piece of chocolate and immediately felt this tingling warm sensation on the inside.

Warmth returned to his limbs and he took a deep breath.

All of a sudden he didn't feel depressed or sad anymore.

Astonished about the effect he looked down at the rest of the praline in his hand, just to devour it greedily.

The sensation on the inside grew stronger and stronger.

Obviously this small heap of cocoa, cocoa butter, flavour and nuts had revived his vital spirits.

He felt good for the first time in days.

All the pain was away and he didn't hear the screams of his co-inmates any longer.

He swallowed several times.

No, he didn't feel sick.

Everything seemed to be alright – except for the fact that he was at Azkaban and Alessia wasn't with him.

But he knew he'd make it.

He'd survive – that much was true.

* * *

„Who's there?" he yelled, his wand drawn.

Just moments ago all lights had gone out all of a sudden.

„_Lumos!_"he hissed several times but nothing happened.

He felt heat rise on the inside and his heart was racing.

_'What the heck is going on here?' _he thought, not knowing what to do next, carefully moving around the room.

He heard her breathing heavily – he knew that she was frightened.

He felt her clinging to his left upper arm, trying hard to control her breathing.

He didn't know whether there was anybody else there apart from the two of them.

Alertly he listened for any strange noise.

* * *

Huddled up on the shabby mattress in one corner of his cell, Draco looked at the envelope again.

He didn't know the handwriting and wondered whether he should open it.

It was definitely a male handwriting.

The man had written _For Alessia_ onto the front of the envelope.

Finally he decided to do it - to read the letter inside it.

He ripped the red envelope open and took the letter.

Slowly he unfolded it.

He read,

_Alessia, my love,_

_I love your eyes. I love your hair. I love the touch of your lips. To be honest I love everything about you. You're all the world for me. I know you for such a long time now. That's why I think we should put all this on a sound basis finally. I can give you whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want from me. I beg you, answer my courting. Be mine! I love you, Alessia! Forever..._

_P. S.: I hope the chocolates are to your taste, my dear!_

He let his hand sink, still holding the letter.

Who had written this?

Who had written this to her?

Was this the handwriting of Blaise?

No, it looked different.

He was racking his mind but found no answer.

He couldn't find out whose handwriting it was.

Admittedly he owed his life to this man – the chocolates were definitely real lifesavers!

He was feeling so well now, that he already felt jealousy boil on the inside again.

He looked down at the letter again.

Who was this guy that wanted to spend his life with Alessia?

Who was he?

He would have to find out as soon as he had left Azkaban.

That guy wouldn't challenge him for Alessia!

Lividly he balled the letter up and stuffed it into the pocket of his trousers again.

She was _his_ girl and she would be _his_ wife soon.

* * *

„There! I've found it! Andrew, I've found it!" I screamed and hugged him gushily.

„Whoa!" was all he could say.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Both Tom and the witch were clearing their throats artificially.

I withdrew and took the book to write down the bottom line of this verdict.

When I had finished my notes, Andrew took the book and brought it back to the shelf.

* * *

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

* * *

„Time to drink to this!" Andrew said cheerily, giving me another flawless smile, grabbing my hand.

„Uh, Andrew. I've already told you I don't think this is a good idea!" I replied.

„Stop it, Ally! Trust me, I can protect you!" he said confidently.

I sighed and gave Tom a questioning look.

„To tell the truth you don't look as if you were capable of getting rid of at least a single paparazzo at your heel!" Tom said dryly, his face set in stone.

His gaze was piercing Andrew now. I tried hard to refrain from laughing.

„Who cares what you think!" Andrew replied defiantly and started to run towards the Great Hall, dragging me with him.

„Andrew, no!" I screamed.

The witch looked up and prepared to rant at us. But before she could do so we were gone with one loud _crack_.

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Seven: At the crossroads**

„Go and save him! Promise me ..." she breathed, her voice almost inaudible now.

She was desperately panting for air and very pale now.

Her lips started to turn blue.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest.

„Sindy!" he sobbed, tears were running down his face.

„Promise ... !" she whispered once more, staring at him imploringly, her eyes watery.

„Sure. Sure!" he muttered, unable to help her. „Please, don't die! I love you ..."

She was panting for air again.

* * *

„Andrew, stop it! I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't like it." I said and tried to withdraw.

„Uh, Ally, come on! I know you want it too." he muttered and turned my head to make me face him by touching my chin, admittedly rather roughly.

I tried to squirm free of his grip with gritted teeth.

„I've told you: Stop it!" I ground out and tried to grab my wand but he wouldn't let me.

„It might have slipped your mind but I'm engaged!" I continued vigorously.

He sneered.

* * *

„The baby ..." she breathed.

He felt his insides clench.

Somehow he already knew what she would tell him now.

„What?" he asked, his ear now very close to her mouth.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of her hair.

„... it's yours ... you're ..."

„I know, Sindy. Don't speak now! Everything is going to be alright!" he sobbed, knowing that he was fooling himself ... and her.

She tried to give him a smile and moaned.

„... you're ... the father ... a ... boy ..." she said and closed her eyes, trembling slightly now.

„No! Sindy, don't ..." he cried, his face contorted with pain.

She opened her eyes again.

„Help ..._ him _..."

„Sure!"

Then she closed her eyes and sighed again.

Blaise bowed his head and screamed,

„NO!"

Sobbing, he doubled up on the floor next to her, her hand still in his.

* * *

„Tut-tut! Calm down, Ally." he drawled and closed in on me.

I literally had my back up against the wall.

He was stroking my cheek now, his face was very close to mine.

I closed my eyes.

„I know all that! I know ..." he whispered soothingly, his hot breath hit my face.

I felt tears rise in my eyes.

I had always liked him and admittedly I was longing for some devotion.

But there was this guilty feeling on the inside, that was why I had to escape this situation.

I knew he wouldn't harm me.

He'd never do, but I knew it wasn't right to kiss him.

While my mind was still racing, I felt his lips on mine.

They were soft and warm.

I moaned and tried to avert my face but he wouldn't let me.

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

He wiped it away with his fingertips.

My insides were clenching.

He stroked my cheek gently and tried to intensify the kiss.

_'Don't let him do this!'_ I thought but on the other hand I felt powerless.

I felt the urge to give in.

Not because I was in love with him but because I wanted him to ease the pain I felt on the inside.

The pain ... and the sorrow.

I wasn't even sure whether Draco was still alive.

I hadn't heard from Harry yet.

My insides were clenching again.

I wanted Andrew to kiss my fears away.

But something was holding me back.

There was this feeling of betraying Draco.

Of betraying our relationship.

Of betraying what was between the two of us.

No matter whether he was still alive or not – I would betray him ... and myself.

I swallowed dryly and tried to push Andrew away from me.

* * *

"Mission accomplished!" the voice hissed in his head.

"Finally and for good!" the hissing voice was roaring with laughter now.

Blaise clenched his fist, still doubled up on the cold floor.

* * *

He looked at me – his stunning blue gaze was piercing me.

„Stop it, Andrew! I can't! Please stop it ..." I said and wiped some tears off my face.

„No, I won't!" he said, suddenly sounding coarse.

I felt rage rise on the inside and started to squirm in his grip once more.

„What do you mean with you _won't_?" I hissed.

He seized my wrists and drawled,

„I won't stop kissing you. Cause I want to kiss you. You're mine!"

I furrowed my brow and spat,

„Let go of me! I'm _not_ yours!"

He blushed.

„NOW!" I yelled and heard a loud _crack_ from behind.

„Get off her, McMillan!" a man's voice roared.

I gasped and felt Andrew wince a little.

He let go of my wrists and turned around.

„Good boy!" Marc drawled cockily, his wand drawn, a livid expression on his face.

„Don't you dare to ever touch her again! Understand?" Marc spat.

„And now piss off!"

Andrew threw him a nasty look while he was reaching inside his cloak for his own wand.

My insides clenched.

„Don't even give it a thought, matey!" Marc hissed in a low and dangerous voice, his eyes narrowed to slits.

He seized Andrew by the collar at lightning speed and pushed him towards the front door of my flat.

With one wave of his wand the door flew open.

„Come on! Get lost!" he yelled and threw Andrew out of my flat.

He followed him and seemed to beat him.

I heard Andrew moan.

Soon after Marc entered my flat again, an unnerved expression on his face, one corner of his mouth curled up.

He slammed the front door shut.

Showily he pocketed his wand and sighed.

„Everything alright?" he asked and touched my shoulder.

I nodded silently.

„Where's Tom?" he continued, taking a deep breath, sounding unnerved.

„No idea!" I muttered and looked down at my feet.

He arched a brow at me.

„I think you were dead lucky that I showed up." Marc drawled cockily and took a seat at the sofa.

He crossed his arms behind his head and rested it in the palms of his hands.

„What makes you think that?" I asked him defiantly, still standing in the middle of my living room.

I didn't like his attitude at all.

„The whole situation!" he replied dryly.

„Actually I controlled the situation!" I continued, knowing that I was fooling myself.

He started to laugh.

„My arse, Ally! Controlled the situation? On the face of it he was about to...whatever! Keep away from him!"

I didn't answer. I knew that it was better to do so.

„Anyway! I've just met Potter at the Ministry. Draco's doing ... uhm ... _fine_. He's weak but still alive. I'm quite sure he'll make it."

My heart jumped for a split second.

I ran to the sofa and hugged Marc, totally relieved.

He let out a moan.

Tears rose in my eyes.

I knew he felt it. He knew me so well.

He kissed my cheek and patted the back of my head gently.

I started to sob.

„Alright, Ally! Everything is going to be alright!" he whispered and stroked my back tenderly.

We sat there like this for a while.

In the end he withdrew and asked,

„Do you want to come to our place tonight?"

I nodded, my eyes all red and puffy.

He pinched my cheek.

I gave him a wry smile.

He winked at me and took my hand.

Relief was washing over me in an awesome way.

He's alive. He's still _alive_!

* * *

Blaise knelt on the floor next to her, his face buried into her hair.

She was dead.

They had taken her from him.

Her and his child. His son!

He was sobbing convulsively.

They had taken her ... for good.

He clenched his fists and sat up.

Perplexed he looked at her.

She looked like she was sleeping.

But he knew that she wasn't.

Fondly he stroked her cheek still unable to realise completely what had just happened.

* * *

I was pacing the living room nervously.

In three hours the hearing at the Ministry would start.

I was unable to get some sleep that was why I had got up at six already.

Breakfast still stood on the table – untouched.

I felt like corded up on the inside – unable to eat or drink something.

All I wanted was this damn hearing to start.

To prove Draco's innocence – to prove that he had nothing to do with this!

I had worked so hard the last few days.

Almost spent day and night at the library.

I hadn't even been able to present Mr Nicefields the results personally.

I had sent them by owl.

He hadn't answered yet but I attributed this to the fact that he was working hard too.

Now I was waiting for the moment to come.

I would see Draco again and I was sure that I would take him home with me tonight.

He would be home, lying next to me in our bed.

I would be able to touch him, to feel him, to smell him.

I needed him so much and I was longing for seeing him again badly.

Everything was prepared for his return.

Mr Schwartz, his healer, held himself ready to look after him – just in case.

I was still all consumed in thoughts when Marc apparated at my place with a loud _crack_.

I gasped but regained composure quickly.

He greeted me and drew me into a hug.

„How do you feel?" he asked, eyeing me closely.

„Nervous!" I muttered and drew him into a hug once more.

I needed some comfort.

He stroked my back.

„That's perfectly normal I think." he replied and kissed my hair.

I closed my eyes.

I was happy that Marc seemed to be much more the Marc I knew than he had been lately.

„I will accompany you. I've promised mother that I will." he continued, still stroking my back while I rested my head on his chest.

I felt his heart beat and took a deep breath, smelling the odour of his skin.

„That's nice. Thank you!" I whispered, my eyes still closed.

I tried hard to refrain from crying but I felt hot salty tears burn under my eyelids.

„He'll be free, won't he?" I whispered, my voice choked with tears now.

„Sure! He's innocent, isn't he?" Marc replied matter-of-factly and tightened his grip around my waist. „Don't you cry, Ally! He'll be with you in no time!"

* * *

I was pacing the room where the hearing would take place soon now.

Nicefields wasn't there yet.

Draco either.

He'd be brought before the members of the _Wizengamot_ when everybody was seated.

I knew that I wouldn't have the chance to talk to him before the hearing would start.

That was bothering me very much.

Marc was with me, he had already taken a seat at the auditorium.

The public interest was enormous.

People and journalists were already densely packed on the ranks waiting for the hearing to start.

It was another thirty minutes until then.

Marc got up and walked over to me.

I did so too.

He took my hands and gave me an encouraging smile.

Several photographers started to take photos immediately.

I withdrew and took a seat at the defender's table again.

Nervously I was drumming my fingers on the table.

Tom tried to shield me from the photographers.

In the end I decided to leave the room and look for Mr Nicefields.

Maybe I'd be able to see Draco before the hearing as Mr Nicefields would meet him.

I was just about to leave the room, when the members of the _Wizengamot_ entered it and took their seats.

I winced and returned hurriedly to my place.

Mr Nicefields came over to the table too, a stern expression on his face.

When he saw me he gave me a curt smile and nodded.

Draco wasn't there yet.

Nicefields placed his briefcase on the table and opened it.

Then he leaned over to me and whispered,

„I don't want you sit here at the defender's table. I might need to call you as a witness. As the matter stands..." he stopped.

I gave him a bewildered look. I had worked day and night to find all the verdicts we needed.

„What do you mean? As the matter stands?"

He didn't answer – it was the moment when Draco was walked in.

The muttering from the auditorium grew louder in my ears.

I got up and took a seat next to Marc.

He took my hand and squeezed it.

My insides were clenching.

A flurry of flashbulbs began.

The Chief Warlock of the _Wizengamot_ rose and told the journalists to leave.

Draco was seated at a single chair in the middle of the room in front of the members of the _Wizengamot_, who were eyeing him or talking to each other.

Draco wore a clean tailored black cloak, a black pair of trousers and a pair of shiny black leather shoes.

His hair was neatly slicked back as always.

I couldn't see his face from my position.

The Chief Warlock started to bring forward what Draco was accused of having done.

Nicefields started to shuffle together his notes.

I listened to the monologue of the Chief Warlock.

Draco didn't move at all.

They were accusing him of the murder of Sindy in all seriousness!

Admittedly the arguments the Chief Warlock was bringing forward were rather poor.

I felt my spirit rise.

Draco would be free soon.

I had found several verdicts that would pave the way to freedom for him.

Nicefields and Draco had agreed that Draco wouldn't answer the questions of the members of the _Wizengamot_ himself but Nicefields would do this for him.

Now I was waiting excitedly for his pleading.

After all I had handed in helpful findings.

* * *

I almost couldn't believe my ears.

What was Nicefields doing?

He was about to finish his pleading after only ten minutes without even mentioning one single verdict I had looked up and abstracted for him!

At first I had been hoping that he would at least call me as a witness.

That was just outrageous!

I felt like being in the wrong movie now.

The Chief Warlock got up after Nicefields had finished and said that there would be a break of thirty minutes and afterwards he would close the hearing.

Then the _Wizengamot_ would pronounce the sentence.

People were getting up and starting excited conversation.

The muttering grew louder and louder.

I gave Marc a startled look, my face set in stone and very pale.

He shrugged and asked me in a low voice,

„What's going on here? Why hasn't he called you as a witness? Draco will be sentenced to imprisonment if that's all he's able to bring forward! Holy shit!"

I swallowed dryly and craned my neck but they had already led Draco off again.

Then I spotted Luca who was hurrying over to us.

„Things look black, huh?" he muttered, a stern expression on his face. „I thought your research went well, Ally? To me it seems like they're going to imprison him." he muttered, his gaze was piercing me.

„I know! I don't know what Nicefields playing at!" I jumped up, a sudden idea flashing my brain.

Ginny!

I had to talk to Ginny.

Hadn't she told me that Sindy had been up to something?

I had to ask her what she had ment by this.

She would have to give evidence for Draco's innocence.

Hastily I stormed off, leaving behind Luca and Marc who were both having a rather bewildered expression on their face now.

* * *

_'Maybe I should stand up for him! I know that he's innocent. Whatever may have happened to Mos, he is innocent. He hasn't killed her. He has been with me the night she disappeared. I should do it.'_ he was racking his mind.

On the other hand he had promised Malfoy, that he would never tell anybody about what had happened this evening.

What they had talked about.

He had made him promise this.

* * *

That hadn't worked out too well, had it?

What was he paying Nicefields for?

He could have done better than that without Nicefields.

And there was no chance to talk to Alessia.

Why hadn't Nicefields called her as a witness?

Why wasn't she sitting at the defender's table on the other hand?

And why had they promised each other to keep their conversation to themselves?

Nobody should know that this had taken place.

Nobody - Alessia in particular.

Now he was regretting this promise.

He'd go to Azkaban again!

He knew he would.

He looked at the officer who threw him a nasty grin.

Draco averted his face, waiting for the hearing to go on.

* * *

„Ginny! You can't let me down! He'll die! They'll bring him to Azkaban again." I begged.

„I know Ally but I can't!" Ginny replied curtly, an embarrassed expression on her face.

„That's no question of _can_! You _have_ to! You know something that could save his life. Tell me!" I hissed, getting angry now.

„I've already told you, I'm not allowed to tell you!" Ginny muttered and turned to leave.

„I can't believe you're doing this! I know you hate him. But then do it for my sake! I beseech you!" I cried in disbelief and rage.

Several people were staring now.

„I can't Ally. That would be a breach of secrecy." Ginny replied, giving me an insistent look. „I'm sorry!"

„Oh, I am sorry, too! I am _really_ sorry..." I said and turned to leave.

I felt shattered, devastated.

What was I supposed to do now?

I decided to look for Nicefields.

To confront him with his poor pleading.

I ran along the long corridor.

Tom tried to follow me, just as the reporters did.

I turned around one corner and almost ran into _him_.

He stood right in front of me.

Two officers were guiding him.

He was pinioned again.

„Draco!" I gasped.

„Alessia." he whispered, locking his platinum gaze on to mine.

I felt the urge to touch him.

To kiss him.

But I knew I wasn't allowed to do this.

I pressed my lips together, trembling slightly.

„Stop talking! You're not supposed to..." one officer barked.

„I love you and I'll do everything to get you out of this!" I said, ignoring the officer's command, throwing him a nasty look.

He curled his lip at me.

Then he seized Draco's upper arm and marched off with him, without saying another word.

Hastily I hurried after them.

* * *

When he reentered the room their eyes met for a split second.

They were piercing each other with their gaze.

Seemingly they were trying to penetrate the others mind.

Trying to make their promise undone.

* * *

The Chief Warlock stood up again and cleared his throat artificially.

He said that he'd close the hearing as they had heard all the findings now.

I felt like fainting now.

No, this couldn't be true.

This must be a dream.

I squeezed Marc's hand, appalled.

This would be it!

Now I would be losing him forever.

Not _to_ Sindy Mos but _because _of Sindy Mos - strange, but true!

I started to pant.

Marc gave me a worried look.

I pressed my hands to my mouth, trying hard to suppress the sobs that were forming in my throat now.

I closed my eyes, my hands still pressed to my mouth.

I felt like vomiting now.

I tried to breathe steadily.

„Is there anybody who wants to say anything to the discharge of the defendant before I close the hearing?" I heard the Chief Warlock's voice and gasped.

I thought about getting up and making up an alibi for Draco but discarded this thought.

_They_ wouldn't believe me anyway!

My eyes still closed I didn't notice that Marc was struggling to cope with his principles or more precisely: With flouting them.

He was clearing his throat artificially, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly when I felt Marc jump up.

He was standing so close next to me that I could feel him tremble slightly.

He cleared his throat once more.

I reached out and grasped his trousers.

* * *

„Stop, Sir! I have to say something on this!"

I gasped once more and looked up.

„May I ask who you are, Sir?" the Chief Wizard asked stiffly.

Excited muttering in the auditorium broke loose once more.

Several members of the Wizengamot were exchanging bewildered looks, some were craning their necks, trying hard to cast a glance at the man who had just entered the room.

I turned to Marc, who was still standing next to me.

Seemingly nobody had noticed that he had got up.

Looking embarrassed, he cleared his throat once more and took the seat next to me again.

„What is it, Marc?" I hissed.

He just looked at me, his face set in stone.

I saw his eyes flicker a little.

His cheeks had reddened.

I arched a brow and averted my gaze again, to see who the person was that had interrupted this hearing.

„Sure, I'll tell you. But first of all, Your Honour, I want you to know that ... "

* * *


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**A/N:**

**The chapters 47 and 48 are adapted. For all of those who have already read it I apologise for the inconvenience. Chapter 49 will definitely be a real NEW one and on soon! Thank you for your patience.**

**Owl007, thank you for reviewing again. Have fun with the new one!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star  
**

**Chapter Fourty-Eight: Freedom**

„Tell us who you are!" the Chief Warlock said in a sulky voice.

„Sure, Your Honor!" I heard the man say.

„My name is Blaise Zabini. And _this_ man is innocent!"

I gasped and stared at Marc, who looked rather flabbergasted too.

„What makes you say that, Mr Zabini? You know we can put you on oath. And you know the consequences of committing perjury, don't you?" the Chief Warlock said in a stern voice.

„I know, Your Honour, and I stick to it! Draco Malfoy is innocent." Blaise said in calm voice.

I was finally able to see him.

He had walked up to Draco's chair.

He looked horrible.

He was rather pale and his face was gaunt.

He was bearded and looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

I noticed that Draco had turned to Blaise.

„If you please go on, Mr Zabini. Why is the defendant innocent?" the Chief Warlock asked, suspiciously eyeing Blaise.

„Because..." Blaise stalled to clear his throat.

I felt as if my heart would stop beating.

* * *

_'What is he up to?' _both Draco and Marc thought, wondering what Blaise would reveal.

* * *

„Because..." Blaise began once more. „...he was with _me_ the evening Ms Mos disappeared."

A murmur went through the crowd and I clapped my hand to my mouth once more.

Wide-eyed I stared at Marc.

I couldn't read the expression on his face but he looked rather pale.

I knew that his mind was racing.

„Quiet please!" the Chief Warlock roared and turned to Blaise, the crowd gasped, immediately becoming silent.

„Can you prove this Mr Zabini? Why haven't you told us earlier?"

„Well, uhm...unfortunately I was...abroad until today. That is why I only learned about Mr Malfoy's imprisonment this morning." Blaise said calmly.

I felt like thunder-struck, unable to move.

Marc seemed to feel the same.

„Very well then, the members of the Wizengamot will now retire for deliberation." the Chief Warlock said and got up.

The rest of the Wizengamot followed suit.

They all left the room and entered a small chamber, the last one closed the door behind them.

I saw Draco get up too.

The officers were monitoring him.

Nicefields left the room without looking at anyone.

I tried to reach Draco but one of the officers kept me away from him.

„I've told you already, Ma'am. You're not allowed to talk to him!" he drawled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I shrugged and returned to my place.

Marc wasn't there anymore.

I sat down in silence and rested my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees, praying for this to be over soon.

* * *

„Well then, ladies and gentlemen. The Wizengamot has decided the verdict in this case." The Chief Wizard who had got up again said in a measured voice.

„We found Mr Malfoy _not_ guilty. The sitting of the Wizengamot is therewith closed."

I gasped and jumped up, tears rising in my eyes.

The verdict had caused a stir.

I saw Nicefields hurry off without talking to Draco, who stood in the middle of the room, looking somewhat confused.

I noticed that he was craning his neck, probably looking for someone but I couldn't make out who.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, the flurry of flashbulbs was blinding me.

I turned around.

It was Luca who drew me into a hug.

I gave in and started to cry.

He stroked my back.

After a while he withdrew and said,

„Come to my place. I've arranged a little party."

I nodded and then we both tried to cleave the crowd to finally reach Draco with Tom's help.

* * *

_'Where is he? Where has he gone? Why did he lie for me?'_ he thought and tried to shield his face from the flurry of flashbulbs.

People were surrounding him, trying to get an interview or statement, taking photos without cease.

He craned his neck and looked for Ally, Luca or Tom but couldn't make out anyone of them in the whole confusion.

Then he noticed Blaise who hurriedly left the room before he could call him.

He'd definitely have to get back to Zabini.

He wanted to know why Blaise had done this.

* * *

„Draco!" I screamed and started to run, jostling several people aside.

He turned around, I drew him into a hug and kissed him wildly.

If possible the flurry of flashbulbs even increased but I didn't care.

He moaned a little but finally wrapped his arms around me, giving in.

I heard Tom and Luca try to hold the press off as good as possible.

Luca said that they'd give a statement later this day or maybe tomorrow.

Then he turned to us and said we'd better leave now.

Draco looked at me and nodded, I gave him a smile and we left the room.

The people behind us were still screaming our names and I heard the constant clicking of the cameras.

„Limo is waiting out front." Luca muttered, guarding us through the crowd.

Tom was helping him.

I didn't care what was happening around us, all I did was resting my head on Draco's shoulder, his arm around mine.

* * *

We sat in the saloon car.

Just the two of us.

We didn't talk.

I only looked at him and stroked his cheek.

My eyes watery and red.

I swallowed dryly.

His platinum gaze was piercing me.

But his face was expressionless.

His hand rested on my thigh, he was stroking it gently.

It seemed that we could communicate without saying a word.

I swallowed once more and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

He was free.

Free!

I was still absorbed in my thoughts, when I felt his hot breath on my face.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

His face was very close to mine now.

I gasped.

He touched my cheek and started to kiss me.

I closed my eyes again and gave in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his white-blond hair.

He intensified the kiss and I moaned.

My head was swimming slightly, emotions were overwhelming me.

Emotions so strong that I felt like crying again.

He seemed to feel it and withdrew.

„Everything's alright, sweetheart." he whispered.

The sonorous timbre of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded weakly.

He stroked my cheek, looking me deeply in the eyes.

„I love you!" he continued.

I was unable to speak.

„What is it, sweetheart? I'm doing fine. Don't worry! I want you to be happy." he reached for a bottle of Champagne and waved his wand to open it.

Magically he conjured up two glasses and filled them.

He handed me one of the glasses, giving me a smile.

„To you and me and eternal love!"

„To you, darling!" I said in a choked voice and took a gulp of the Champagne.

I felt it warm my insides.

He took a sip and eyed me over the rim of his glass.

I started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

„Are you sure, you're doing fine? You were very weak lately." I asked worriedly.

I didn't want him to overstrain.

„What you've seen hasn't been _me_! I'm never weak, Ally. _Never_!" he said coolly and took another sip of Champagne.

I let my glass sink wondering what to answer but finally decided to say nothing.

Soon after we arrived at Luca's place.

Steve – our driver – opened the door and helped me out.

Draco followed me nimbly.

Outside Luca's building stood several paparazzi again.

Hastily we hurried inside.

* * *

„Draco! How good to have you here! I knew you were innocent!" Luca said and drew Draco into a hug, patting his shoulder.

Soon after Draco was surrounded by friends and team mates.

Everybody was congratulating and asking for his condition.

Patiently he answered all their questions.

Serena – Gavin's wife – took me aside and handed me glass of Champagne.

„Oh Ally, I was praying for this to happen. I've been commiserating with you. How do you feel?" she said, giving me a worried look. „You have to go through a lot lately."

„I'm fine, thank you, Serena! But I'm rather worried for Draco. I'm afraid he's biting off more than he can chew. I would've preferred to go to our place directly. He needs to rest." I replied and shrugged.

She smiled and said,

„Well, that's just Draco, isn't it?"

I returned her smile and nodded.

She was definitely having a point there.

„There you are!" I heard his voice from behind and felt his hand on my hip.

I turned around and smiled.

Draco was beaming at me. He looked good, better than I had expected.

But I noticed the dark circles around his eyes.

He gently pecked Serena on both cheeks.

She gave him a smile and congratulated.

„Well then, I think I'll leave the two of you alone for a moment." she said and turned to leave.

„See you later !" I said and smiled.

Then I turned to Draco.

„How do you feel?" I whispered in his ear.

„Good!" he muttered and gently rubbed his cheek against my face.

I closed my eyes and grinned.

„Don't you want to go to your place? To rest a bit." I continued, sounding worried.

„I've told you: I feel good, sweetheart." he said coolly and drew me into a hug.

„Don't worry, Ally. Everything's alright!" Draco continued, sounding slightly unnerved now.

He started to kiss my throat.

„Alright then, but I think we shouldn't stay too long. We can do another party anytime." I said.

„Yes, mum!" he muttered sulkily and curled his lip.

I furrowed a brow and withdrew.

„I only ment it well, Draco!" I snapped and eyed him sternly.

„Never mind!" he said.

„Ah Gavin, there you are!" he continued and spread his arms to welcome Gavin who was holding two tumblers with what looked like Firewhiskey – their favourite drink.

Unnerved, I took a deep breath.

„I perfectly know myself what's good and what's bad for me, Ally." Draco hissed out of the corner of his mouth and frowned at me.

„Suit yourself!" I snapped huffily and left for the bar.

On my way I met Tom and told him,

„Have an eye on him!"

He nodded.

„Do you know if Schwartz has done a screening yet?"

He shook his head.

I took another deep breath and left for the bar.

* * *

When I returned I saw Pansy Parkinson cling to Draco.

„...so good to meet you again. I've never doubted your innocence. Oh, Draco, how do you feel? Is there anything I can do for you?" she jabbered.

I rolled my eyes, Tom was standing right beside me now.

I gave him a questioning look.

He stared at me, stony-faced, but I noticed that one corner of his mouth was twitching slightly.

I grinned.

He knew that I didn't like Pansy Parkinson - at least since the incident at _The Wolf's Nest_.

I took a sip of my Champagne and watched Pansy's blatantly obvious advances, admittedly slightly amused.

Slowly I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Jealousy was boiling on my inside.

I didn't like what I was seeing.

He was smiling at her way too much!

„Ally, do you like what you see?" I heard a voice from behind.

It was Luca, he put his arm around my shoulder, holding a glass of Champagne in his other hand, a cigar between his index finger and his middle finger.

„Sure!" I replied ironically, not looking at him, curling my lip.

He gently pecked me on the cheek and muttered, sounding slightly amused,

„He'll never change. Chicks love him, they'll always do!"

„I know, I do so too." I said in a cold voice, looking at him.

„Come on, Ally. Nothing to worry about, huh? Only Pansy. His childhood friend." he said.

I started to grin.

He joined in.

„I always knew that you're the right one for him." Luca said and pecked me on the cheek again.

I grinned and leaned my head against his shoulder, he tightened his grip around my waist, dragging on his cigar.

„You're glad he's free, aren't you?" he said in a low voice.

I nodded but didn't say a word.

Then I took the cigar from him and took a drag.

He grinned.

Slowly I blew out the smoke, eyeing him.

Then I noticed movement behind me out of the corner of my eyes.

„Ally, glad you've got him back?" I heard Gavin's voice from behind and whirled around.

Luca did so too.

„Yes, Gavin. I'm so glad." I replied and took another sip of my Champagne.

Gavin rose his glass and said „Cheers!"

I could tell from his glassy-eyed look that he was drunk.

He put his arm around my shoulder.

Luca started to grin, side-glancing at Draco, who was now turning away from Pansy and finally saw us.

Gavin let go of me as if I were a hot potato.

„Good boy!" Draco mouthed, who had noticed it.

He swaggered towards us, a tumbler with Firewhiskey in his hand.

When he had reached us, he placed his hand on my hip and drew me nearer.

He kissed my hair and started conversation with Gavin and Luca.

I didn't listen properly but downed the rest of the Champagne.

When the waiter passed with a platter I took a new glass and took another sip, slightly bored.

I felt his warm hand on my hip and there was this tingling sensation on the inside again.

I pecked him on the cheek and Draco started to stroke my hip bone absent-mindedly without looking at me, still listening to what Luca and Gavin were saying.

I looked around and watched the other guests.

An apparently drunk Millicent Bulstrode clung to Goyle's shoulder.

I hadn't noticed them before and wondered why Luca had invited them and whether they were a couple or not.

Anyway they were providing an embarrassing appearance.

Bulstrode started to cry for no reason and sank to the floor, wailingly begging for more drinks.

Several heads turned and I curled my lip.

_'Slytherins – typical!'_ I thought.

„What's going on there?" I heard Draco whisper in my ear and turned to face him.

He gave me a flawless smile, then a short but tender kiss.

„Excuse me, please! I'll be right back." he continued and took his hand off my hip.

„Sure!" I said in a low voice and looked him deeply in the eyes.

He turned around and left, while I emptied my drink.

* * *

Trembling slightly he pushed open the door to the bathroom.

Quickly he entered, closed the door behind him and locked it.

He staggered towards the wash basin and looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror.

He was paler than usual and his face was sweaty now.

He swallowed dryly.

All of a sudden he was feeling very sick.

He shouldn't have drunk that much.

He grasped the rim of the wash basin.

His head was swimming now.

His sight started to blur and he felt like fainting now.

Panting, he sank to the floor and crawled towards the toilet.

When he had reached it he rested his head in his hands, moaning, kneeling in front of the toilet.

„Uuuh!" he moaned, rubbing his forehead, furrowing his brow, praying for the queasy feeling to wear off.

But his stomach started to convulse and he took another deep breath.

* * *

Gavin and Luca were joking with me.

We were laughing a lot.

After a while Luca left to look after Millicent who was now lying on his sofa, almost unable to move.

I wondered why one would want to get so terribly drunk.

I felt embarrassed and looked away.

Gavin and Serena were telling me that their son Lorin was already starting to fly the broom.

Gavin was praising his talent boastfully.

I grinned and said,

„That's hardly surprising. He's _your_ son!"

Gavin was beaming at me now.

He drew me into a hug and pecked me on one cheek gushingly.

I started to laugh.

Serena and Gavin joined in.

Then I noticed that Tom was approaching me, his face set in stone.

„Excuse me, please!" I said to Gavin and Serena and turned to Tom.

„Please come with me." he said in a low voice and took my arm.

I felt heat rise on the inside.

„What is it, Tom? Something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

„Your fiancé isn't feeling well and wants to leave." he said matter-of-factly.

My insides clenched.

„I knew it! Where is he?" I replied, worried sick now.

„Downstairs in the limo already." Tom replied curtly and edged towards the exit.

I bade my farewell quickly and asked Serena to tell Luca that I would owl him tomorrow morning.

Then I followed Tom hastily towards the front door of Luca's flat.

* * *

Downstairs, Steve opened the door for me.

I jumped inside the car.

„Draco? What is it?" I said breathlessly.

He almost lay on the backseat, his face was very pale and he was panting.

I touched his forehead, it was sweaty and hot. He moaned.

„Tom, we need Mr Schwartz at his place as soon as possible. He has to take care of this!" I said curtly and Tom nodded.

He closed the door to the car behind me and took the seat next to the driver.

Soon after we drove to Draco's place.

* * *

Nervously I was pacing up and down Draco's living room.

Mr Schwartz, the healer of the Malfoy family was already with him at the bedroom for more than one hour now.

I wondered what exactly was wrong with Draco and cursed myself for going to Luca's party with him.

I should have made him rest at his place.

Unnerved I started to rub my forehead, hoping that everything was alright.

Tom stood nearby and eyed me.

Soon after Mr Schwartz came to the living room.

He told me that Draco needed strict rest for the next few days and that he would come back tomorrow morning to look after him again.

* * *

Gently I opened the door to his bedroom and peeked inside.

Draco lay on the bed, his chest bared.

I couldn't make out whether he was sleeping or awake.

I tiptoed towards the bed.

When I had reached it, Draco sat up.

„Draco, don't!" I whispered sternly. „Mr Schwartz has ordered strict rest."

He growled and leaned forward.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to make him lie down again.

But he drew nearer and started to kiss me.

He took my face with his hands and closed his eyes, intensifying his kiss.

I closed my eyes too and moaned, putting my arms around his neck.

He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

I was feeling a tingling sensation on the inside and hoped this moment would never stop.

Finally I withdrew and looked at him.

He was still very pale.

„And now you lie down again. Alright?" I whispered and kissed his forehead.

He nodded and rested his head on two puffy pillows.

I stroked his cheek.

His face was sweaty again.

„Can I get you something? Some water?" I continued and took his hand.

It was cold and still bony.

He shook his head.

„But you need to drink a lot of water. Mr Schwartz told me." I insisted.

He shook his head again.

„The house-elf may bring me some later." he said coolly, his voice was raspy and somewhat faint.

„Alright, I'll tell it to bring some." I replied and stroked the back of his hand with my thumb.

He squeezed my hand slightly.

I got up and wanted to leave.

Therefore I loosened my grip on his hand but he held me back, squeezing my hand rather roughly now, somewhat vice-like.

I looked at him, worried.

He stared at me with bloodshot eyes, his face expressionless.

„What is it, darling? Are you feeling sick again?" I asked, appalled.

„Where did you get the chocolates in the pink box from?" he muttered, frowning at me.

„Uh, _what_?" I asked, furrowing my brow, confused by his question.

„Who gave the chocolates to you?"

* * *


	49. Chapter 49

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**A/N: **

**Saidan, sorry for the confusion. The sequel is removed, instead I'll update Living with a Quidditch Star. I think that's what most of the readers want. Thank you so much for your loyalty! Have fun with the new chapter!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fourty-Nine: Rot**

I stepped outside on to the balcony and walked towards the deck chair, a fluffy off-white blanket in my hand.

* * *

He knew she was approaching him.

Quickly he closed his eyes and grinned.

He felt this warmth on the inside.

He was always feeling it when she was near him.

He had never felt like this before.

He felt the urge to touch her, to hug and kiss her whenever she was there.

She made him feel happy.

He knew he was really in love with her.

* * *

When I had reached the deck chair I squatted down.

Draco was taking a nap.

I watched him for a while.

His expression was tranquil and relaxed.

I reached out to touch his face with my fingertips.

Slightly trembling I touched his lips, his cheek.

He stirred.

I withdrew my hand and gingerly tucked him in the blanket.

He stirred again and took a deep breath.

Gently I pushed back a strand of his white-blond hair, that had fallen to his face.

I was just about to get up again when he slowly opened his eyes.

I held my breath, my heart was beating faster now.

Those stunning eyes were still always getting me.

I felt a tingling sensation on the inside.

His platinum gaze was piercing me.

„Hhhmmm!" Draco droned placidly, eyeing me steadfastly, just as if he had never seen me before.

One corner of his mouth twitched, he looked slightly amused, still having slight bedroom eyes.

He blinked dozily.

„Hmmm!" he hummed again.

I gave him a smile and sat down on the edge of the deck chair.

Draco took a deep breath, not averting his gaze.

He seemed to hold me captive with it.

I stroked his cheek tenderly, let my hand sink.

Draco took it.

„I love you!" I whispered, my voice trembling slightly.

„You've got me in the palm of your hand. Did you know?" I continued, fighting back some tears that were choking me.

His gaze was still set on me.

His heart gave jolt with joy at these words and he felt this warmth on the inside again.

But on the outside his face was almost expressionless.

There was a moment of silence. I looked at him.

He had a wry smile on his face and was blinking dozily, letting go of my hand.

„Hmmm!"

„I'm so glad, so relieved, that you're back. That you're alive. Unharmed. Draco, I..." I stammered in a low voice and looked down at my hands.

Abashed, I twiddled with the engagement ring on my finger.

I felt the diamond with my fingertips and tried not to cry.

I was unable to express what I was feeling on the inside.

I was happy and sad at the same time. Worried but somewhat relieved.

Afraid that he had been harmed at Azkaban.

Worried that he wouldn't be the same again.

He sat up and gave me a stern look, taking my hands.

„Ally, I've told you not to worry! I'm fine. What happened yesterday is nothing to worry about. I just had too much drinks...nothing special. You know what a...uhm...lightweight I am."

We both knew that he was fooling himself – and me.

„I look forward to our wedding and I want you to do the same. Concentrate on the final preparations. I want it to be perfect." Draco continued, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

„How shall I concentrate on the wedding when you give me reason to be worried sick all the time? Nothing special yesterday? I won't have a wedding if you don't stay the course!" I muttered.

Draco grinned wryly again.

„I'll do my very best!" he replied cockily and leaned forward towards me, trying to peck me on the cheek.

I leaned back.

„This is serious, Draco! Take a break!"

„Uh, come on. Don't be such a killjoy. Just a little hugging and kissing sweetheart..." he said sulkily and advanced to me.

„You know exactly what I mean. It's not about hugging and kissing a bit!" I replied and leaned towards him.

I touched his face with my hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

I wanted to withdraw but he wouldn't let me go.

He started to intensify the kiss, gently touching my cheeks with his hands.

He was exploring my mouth with his tongue more and more wildly.

Unable to resist I leaned forward and let him do what he wanted to do.

* * *

She had sent him an owl.

Maybe she had finally found out.

But why would she invite him to _The_ _Three Broomsticks_ to tell him off for messing up the defender's speech?

For sabotaging it.

Well, that girl was definitely having style.

Maybe she wanted to tell him off for that in a nice ambience?

He didn't know.

A nasty grin was playing on his face.

At least there was another chance for him to talk her into it.

To make her abandon this dim-witted doofus.

He wondered how to accomplish it this time.

Pondering about ways to do it he strolled towards the library, a placid expression on his face.

* * *

„Luca, he _can't_ play next week! He _won't_! I insist..." I barked, getting sulky now.

Both men were frowning at me.

They were looking at me as if I had completely lost my marbles.

„Don't you two look at me like this! I don't like it. You know that I'm right!" I warned and took a sip of my tea.

Draco's gaze was piercing me.

His eyes were a dark shade of grey.

His face was set in stone, but I noticed that one corner of his mouth twitched slightly from time to time.

Luca sighed and tried a new angle,

„Ally, Draco is doing perfectly fine. He was drunk..._drunk_, do you understand? That's why he wasn't feeling fine yesterday. He _has_ to play. He has already missed one match and more than one week of practice. The guys from the team are already getting nervous. They need him so badly. Why can't you _understand_ this?"

He was pressing his lips together, that gave him a very tense expression.

His brown eyes were set on me.

I felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Both men were glaring at me with a killing glance.

I rose my hands calmingly.

„Alright, _alright_! Before you draw your wands and have a go at me – do it! But Schwartz has to do another screening before. Don't forget, guys, there's a wedding coming up soon! And one of you will be one of the kingpins!"

I arched a brow at Draco and pursed my lips.

He threw me a defiant look.

Luca was inspecting his hands, looking slightly embarrassed.

„Well then, let's owl Schwartz!" I said casually and waved my wand to fetch parchment, quill and ink.

Draco let out a sigh.

„What is it?" I snapped, throwing him a nasty look.

My impatience was rising.

„Nothing!" he muttered and looked down at his hands too.

„What is it Ally?" Luca asked, looking slightly confused. „Is your tea...spiked?" he asked and started to laugh.

I didn't join in.

He took my cup of tea away from me and sniffed the rim of the cup.

I shook my head petulantly.

Then I threw my quill down on to the table.

„Tom! Tom?" I called.

He came to the balcony immediately.

„Would you please contact Mr Schwartz and ask him to see Draco at our place as soon as possible?"

He nodded and looked at Draco, obviously monitoring him for any signs of ill health.

„Sure, Ms De Russo. Anything else?" he said matter-of-factly, still not averting his gaze from Draco.

„Don't look at me like this, Tom! I'm doing _perfectly_ fine!" Draco hissed and clenched his fist, banging it on the table.

I knew he didn't like to be considered weak or even ill.

I touched his forearm and squeezed it.

Luca gave him a slightly bewildered look.

„Sure, Sir!" Tom said, no emotion noticeable in his voice and went inside.

„Very well then, we'll see what Schwartz thinks about your plans to play again the day after tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be _pleased _to hear it." I drawled, sarcasm was resonating in my voice.

Draco threw me another livid look and got up to go inside without saying another single word.

„Uh, Ally, touchy, touchy! What is it? I thought you want him to feel better. You love him, don't you?" Luca gushed.

„Luca!"

Already being on the edge, I took a deep breath.

„I'm tired of these discussions. He has just returned from Azkaban. Yes, Azkaban! He has _collapsed_ at your party yesterday. And, _no_, Luca, it was not due to the fact that he has had too many drinks! He _has_ collapsed! Mr Schwartz has ordered strict rest. Our wedding, that is Draco's and my wedding, is coming up in two weeks. And _you_ want him to play Quidditch the day after tomorrow! _He_ wants to play Quidditch the day after tomorrow! Gosh darn it! Have you all lost your marbles?" I snapped in staccato and stared at him in disbelief.

„You ask me if I love him? Of course I _do_! I wouldn't be concerned if I wasn't in love with him, would I?" I continued, breathing heavily now.

I tried hard to control myself but on the inside white-hot rage was boiling.

I felt like being forced to defend Draco's interests to save him.

„Luca! You haven't seen what I have. He almost _died_! I've never seen something like that before. It was creepy, _really_ creepy. I can tell you!" I pressed my lips together and tried to fight back the tears that were rising in my eyes.

It were tears of anger.

I frowned at him.

„And now you're telling me that you want us to do this exclusive interview with _Witch Weekly._ _Before_ the wedding! And that there will be another benefit match soon and all the rest of it. I don't want him to overstrain, do you hear me? I want him to _relax_! I might be wrong but it appears to me that this should be your aim too!" I whined.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Luca said nothing but I knew that he was thinking hard about my words.

I gritted my teeth.

„You're..." I stopped to find the right words. „You know what, Luca? You're im_poss_ible!"

Without giving him the chance to answer I rose and went inside too.

I wanted to look for Draco. I wanted to apologise.

Luca curled a lip while he looked after me.

He let out another sigh and ate a cookie, a sulky expression on his face.

* * *

I opened the bedroom door.

„Draco?" I asked in a low voice and peeked inside.

He didn't answer.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me, then I approached him.

He was standing at the window, staring outside, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping and his hair was dishevelled.

„Don't be mad at me, darling. _Please_!" I whispered and hugged him from behind.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his upper back.

I heard his heart beat and him breathing.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

He didn't move.

„Play the match if you want to! And if Schwartz approves it." I whispered.

I noticed that he held his breath for a split second, obviously listening to what I was saying.

„But don't do it if you don't feel good. I don't want to harass you, darling. It's just that I'm concerned about your well-being."

He took a deep breath and said in a low raspy voice,

„I know."

I felt him touch my hands.

A smile was playing on my face now.

„Mr Grouchy, huh?" I muttered.

He whirled around.

„Say that again!" he hissed in a fake livid tone, a grin flashing his face.

„I've got good reason to be all grouchy." he growled and arched a brow at me.

I chuckled.

He started to kiss my throat.

I closed my eyes.

„Stop it! That's tickling me!" I nagged.

He drew me into a hug.

Then I heard someone knock on the door.

„Yes, please!" Draco said, sounding bored, his arms still tightly wrapped around me.

His house-elf hesitantly opened the door.

„What is it?" Draco asked and kissed my hair.

„It's Mr Schwartz fors yours Master." the tiny elf said servilely.

Its large ears were trembling slightly.

„Send him in!" Draco demanded coolly.

The house-elf nodded and left.

* * *

Draco and Schwartz had decided that it would be alright to play the match.

That was why I accompanied him to the stadium the next day to watch him practice with the others.

Unfortunately I therefore also had to cancel my date with Andrew to watch the match the day after tomorrow.

I decided to sent him another owl and – I was sure Draco would approve this – an invitation to our wedding in two weeks.

I still wanted to thank him personally for helping Draco by giving me those chocolates.

Draco was still insisting that they had made his spirits rise and that they had been the reason he was still alive.

He had admitted this plainly even though I knew that he didn't exactly _like_ Andrew.

Quickly I scribbled down a short note and tied the letter to the leg of one of Draco's large black owls.

It looked at me with understanding yellow eyes.

I grinned.

I really liked Draco's owls for some reason.

Fondly it nibbled my finger and I fed it some owl treats.

It hooted excitedly and spread its wings.

I opened the window to send it off.

* * *

Draco was hugging me.

He wouldn't let go of me.

He seemed to be slightly nervous.

Unsure what would await him.

He hadn't sat on a broom for some days now except for the final practice yesterday.

Draco was already wearing his Quidditch robes.

His gloves and shin pads lay on a chair nearby.

„You'll be doing fine! Practice yesterday was great. You did a _perfect_ Wronski Feint. Off hand!" I whispered calmingly.

He growled.

I had to get up on my tiptoes to meet his face.

I wanted to kiss him but he turned his head away, slightly unnerved.

I curled my lip.

„Don't you have to leave? The match starts in about ten minutes." I mentioned and tried to withdraw.

He tightened his embrace and kissed my forehead.

I furrowed my brow, wondering why he was acting like this.

There was no one else in the box.

Draco hadn't invited anyone for tonight.

„I don't want to go!" he whispered.

„What?"

„I said: I don't want to go. I don't want to play. I did a lot of thinking yesterday. You are right, sweetheart, I need a break. Badly!" he muttered and loosened his grip on me.

„Are you feeling sick again?" I asked him sternly, my head still leaning against his chest.

Admittedly it wasn't very comfortable as he was already wearing his chest protector.

There was this worry again and I knew that it was resonating in my voice too.

„No, not exactly." he sighed.

I looked up at him, eyeing him closely, looking for any sign of ill health.

But he looked good.

The circles around his eyes had vanished, he had this sanguine complexion - that was saying something as he was always rather pale - and he seemed to have regained weight.

I wondered how this could have happened within only two days.

„Ally, stop looking at me like this!" Draco hissed.

He didn't like to be considered ill or something like that.

„I'm just saying that I want to go on holiday with you. Somewhere far away from everything. I only say three words: _Beach_, _ocean_ and _tropical cocktails_. OK, _four_!" he smirked. "What do you think?"

He gave me a questioning look.

I withdrew and stared at him,

„Great! When do we leave? Tomorrow?"

I completely forgot about the wedding for a moment.

I'd leave tomorrow if possible.

He smirked, his eyes – a light colour of grey now - set on me.

„And what about the wedding, sweetheart?" Draco teased, still smirking.

I clapped my hand to my mouth.

„Merlin's beard, I totally forgot!" I gasped and felt my cheeks redden.

He started to laugh.

„How about a spontaneous honeymoon? I know I said we have to do it later because of MALFOY Inc. and all the rest, but I think we shouldn't wait. We should leave immediately after the wedding, sweetheart."

„Perfect!" I clapped my hands together and beamed at him.

„Alright then! Something to look forward to." he said, sounding relieved, giving me a flawless smile.

Then someone knocked on the door to the box.

„Yes, please!" Draco drawled in a monotone.

It was a team assistant who peeked inside.

„Draco, the match starts in five minutes!"

„Alright, I'll be with you in a minute!" Draco replied casually and turned his attention to me again, while the assistant closed the door.

„I love you, sweetheart. Be my lucky charm!" Draco whispered, his face so close to mine that our foreheads touched.

I nodded and breathed,

„I will! As always!"

He smiled, piercing me with his platinum gaze, stroking my cheek.

„I have to go now!" he continued and gave me a short but tender kiss.

Then he turned to the chair to pick up the gloves and the pads.

He hurried over to the door.

The handle in his hand, he looked at me again and said,

„Beach and ocean..."

„...and tropical cocktails." I answered, giving him a smile.

He returned it and pointed his index finger at me,

„Got it!"

Then he left.

* * *

When he opened the door, he met Luca outside.

„Draco, how do you feel?" Luca asked.

„_Great_! I'm aching to play! But I have to go now, I'm already late. Have fun!" Draco replied already hurrying off to the catacombs.

* * *

„_Ciao_ Alessia, _come stai_?" Luca asked when he entered the box.

I winced a little as I was not expecting anyone.

„Ah, Luca! _Io sto bene_, _grazie_!" I replied and pecked him on both cheeks.

He gave me a smile and said,

„Draco looks fit. And he's told me he's aching to play tonight. It's getting better, I think."

„Yeah, he seems to be alright." I replied and took my seat again, once more astonished at Draco's capability of fooling almost everybody.

Luca sat down next to me and told me in a businesslike tone,

„The interview for _Witch Weekly_ will be next week, Ally. You should reserve a whole day. They want to meet you at Malfoy Manor. I've already talked to Mrs Malfoy. She won't be there. _Witch_ _Weekly_ wants to show you at the wedding preparations. They'll do an interview and a photo shooting. I'll be there too just as the Malfoy's spokeswizard. He'll check the questions in advance. He always does. You know, Draco doesn't like interviews at all."

He drew his wand and waved it to pour us some champagne.

He handed me a glass and took a sip.

I did so too.

„Very well then, is Draco already informed about the interview?" I asked matter-of-factly and took another sip, eyeing Luca.

„Yes, he knows about it and he even seems to look forward to it. At least a bit. It's your first interview together. Did you notice?" Luca replied and gave me a smile.

Then he reached into one of the pockets of his cloak and pulled out a cigar.

He lighted it with pleasure and took a first drag.

He was right.

My _first_ interview.

With Draco.

My heart jumped for a split second.

I returned his smile but didn't answer.

I took another mouthful of Champagne and turned my attention to the pitch where Draco was just doing the official handshake with the Captain of the other team. Then they were exchanging the team's pennants.

Soon after the opening whistle was blown and another exciting Quidditch match was taking its course.

* * *

He let the letter sink.

A cancellation!

He curled his lip.

But there was something better: She had invited him to her wedding.

_'It just keeps getting better and better!'_ he thought viciously and looked down at the tasteful, exquisite invitation.

He felt the off-white coloured paper with his fingertips.

He felt the impressed family crest of the Malfoys and snorted snidely.

_Malfoy_ – he didn't know anyone more conceited, more smug in the whole wide world.

Absent-mindedly he stroked the paper where _her_ name was written.

He wondered what Malfoy had got to be proud of – except for Alessia De Russo maybe.

This dim-witted wimp would marry her!

That was outrageous!

But he would put an end to this spook, he'd overcome this..._spell_.

This sickly obsession that seemed to be between the two of them.

She was his girl and he knew that he would prevail in the end no matter what her brother had ordered.

He would _prevail_!

And Malfoy?

Yeah, Malfoy, that wimp!

He would _rot_.

Rot in hell!

_'Or anywhere else!'_ he thought and grinned nastily at the thought of it.

Rot, and no one would be able to stop him...

* * *


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

* * *

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for reviewing again! **

**I hope you like the new one... :)**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty: Two sons**

Luca took a drag on his cigar and looked at Draco and me.

Draco's team had won and now there was a victory celebration under way at the _Three Broomsticks_.

We sat at a table in the corner while the others were cheering, singing and drinking like mad.

We were discussing the upcoming interview at Malfoy Manor.

Even though he had played a brilliant match tonight Draco was rather grumpy now.

„You want Ally to cook something during the shooting? How cheesy! I'm afraid Alessia and I won't be available for such rubbish. I'm not planning on making myself or Alessia look foolish." he said in a cold voice and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„Pictures like that would even make those awful photos showing me and Sindy on a broom at that lake at sunset look classy and tasteful ..." he continued but stalled abruptly.

There followed a moment of complete and embarrassed silence.

Feeling uncomfortable, I inspected my fingernails for a while.

„Very well then! I'll tell them - no cooking next week." Luca sighed after a while and took another drag on his cigar.

Draco sat next to me, stony-faced, silent, clasping the bottle of _Butterbeer_ in front of him.

It was the first time that he had mentioned her name in days, maybe even weeks.

Our argument about the paternity test at Switzerland came to my mind.

I remembered his frantic efforts to make her agree on it.

And for a split second a thought flashed my mind.

Whether he could have had a motive to kill her.

That is if she was dead indeed.

I cursed myself for even thinking this immediately.

He was innocent.

Of course he was!

He'd never do something like that.

I felt my cheeks redden.

„Ally! Sweetheart? Are you listening to what I'm saying at all?" Draco's voice jerked me out off my shameful thoughts.

Gently he touched my forearm.

„Huh? What is it? I'm sorry, darling." I replied hastily and looked at him.

Draco arched a brow at me and curled his lip for a moment, obviously disgruntled.

„I've been asking you whether you want to tell the journalist about your wedding dress or not, sweetheart."

„I don't know. I think it should be kept a secret until the wedding." I replied and gave the two men a questioning look.

„Very well then, no questions about the wedding dress." Luca said in a monotone and stared down at his glass of _Firewhiskey_, pressing his lips together, looking totally frustrated now.

He let out a deep-drawn sigh.

„Do we have to talk about this tonight, Luca? I'd like to invite you for dinner at our place tomorrow evening. Let's talk about the interview and all the rest tomorrow. What do you think?" I said calmingly and eyed him.

* * *

All of a sudden Draco spotted Blaise Zabini in the crowd.

He froze for a split second.

Their eyes met for a moment.

Draco couldn't read in Blaise's eyes.

Zabini's face looked rather expressionless, too.

Quickly he averted his gaze again and turned around.

_'That's him! I've got to talk to him!'_ Draco thought and jumped up like a scalded cat.

He heard Alessia call his name but he didn't answer.

He hastened towards Blaise who seemed to be about to leave.

Draco jostled several people to reach him.

„Blaise, stop!" he called and tried to reach for his shoulder. „Blaise, wait!"

But Blaise didn't react.

Seemingly he didn't hear Draco due to all the screams and laughter of the other guests.

Or maybe he didn't _want_ to hear Draco.

„Blaise!" Draco called once more.

But Blaise had already reached the exit and left the _Three Broomsticks_.

„Bollocks!" Draco muttered under his breath and hurried to push the door open to get outside too.

* * *

„What's wrong with him lately?" I asked, totally confused now.

Admittedly it was rather a rhetorical question.

Draco had left the table all of a sudden without saying why.

All Luca did was shrugging and taking another drag on his cigar.

* * *

Draco was running up and down the streets of Hogsmeade, looking for Blaise.

But he couldn't find him.

Panting, he stopped and looked around.

The streets were deserted.

„Blaise? Blaise!" he called, but no one answered.

„Shit!" Draco spat and turned around to return to the _Three Broomsticks_.

* * *

„Yes, great! And now...turn to him a little. Like that, yes! Exactly! Hold it."

I heard the clicking of the camera and concentrated on my smile – yes, I really had to.

After more than two hours of shooting photos and posing my face - my whole body felt numb.

I was almost unable to smile any longer.

I wondered whether Draco felt the same.

We sat on a white cast-iron bench at the park outside Malfoy Manor.

I had leaned my back against Draco's right shoulder, my legs tugged up a little, while Draco had crossed his arms in front of his chest – a reserved expression on his face.

He was wearing a pinstriped black suit, braces, a black cotton shirt and a black silk tie; his hair was slicked back and shiny.

His shoes were brightly polished as always.

I was wearing a dress, more precisely a topless pure silk evening gown in an olive-green tone iridescent to gold with matching satin high heels and some of the Malfoy jewellery again.

Later we would take some more pictures inside.

Afterwards we'd give the interview.

„Very well then, now, Draco, I want you to get up and take her hand. Then you run over to the pond. Alright?" the photographer said excitedly. „And don't forget to look into the camera! And _please_..."

I took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

His face was expressionless but I saw a muscle jump in his jaw.

When he noticed that I was looking at him he curled his lip and winked at me.

I gave him a wry smile.

„How about a little break? You look exhausted...at least as far as I can assess this with all the makeup _plastering_ your face." he said and smirked, gently touching my upper arm.

I nudged him in the ribs, letting out an angry snort.

I didn't like the way my makeup was done myself.

Draco winced a little and tried to grab my hand.

I smirked.

„Yes, great. _Perfect_! Do that again..." I heard the clicking sound of the camera from behind.

Draco let out a deep-drawn sigh and rolled his eyes.

„Colin, how about a short break, huh?" he asked, sounding somewhat unnerved, questioningly furrowing his brow at Colin Creevey, who didn't answer but was taking some more photos.

„Huh?" Draco asked once more.

„Sure, Draco, sure! Just one last picture. The way you're standing there is just..." Colin urged.

„..._perfect_!" Draco muttered under his breath through gritted teeth.

The smile he gave Colin was rather a snarl.

I burst out in laughter.

* * *

Draco had put an _Imperturbable Charm_ on the pavilion we were sitting in now.

A house-elf had served drinks and appetisers.

Due to the charm Colin wasn't able to enter the pavilion.

„Don't you think it's rude?" I asked Draco, who took a bite of his sandwich, side-glancing at Colin, who was pressing his nose against one of the windows of the pavilion.

„_Rude_?" Draco muttered, his mouth full, and let out a derogatory snort.

He swallowed the morsel and dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

„I could've put a _Furnunculus Curse_ on him..." he stalled. „...or the _Expulso_ Spell on the door handle. That would've been great fun." he continued cockily, raising his glass to Colin outside, giving him a flawless but totally fake smile, waving at him with the other hand.

I curled my lip.

Draco looked at me, his smile vanished.

„Why do you always have to sympathise with those Mud..." he hissed.

„Draco!" I warned.

„...uhm...Muggle-born?" he finished.

„I think there's no need to answer this ridiculous and at the same time immature question, is there?" I replied matter-of-factly.

„Suit yourself!" he said sulkily, took another sandwich and wolfed it down.

* * *

Draco and I sat on a chesterfield nearby the fireplace.

The interviewer sat vis-à-vis and looked at us.

It was a blonde witch, dressed in pale pink robes.

She was holding a pink quill and a notepad.

„I've already seen some of the photos Colin has taken of the two of you. They're gorgeous! So lovely." she piped and gave us a smile.

Draco gave her a patronising smile in return but remained silent.

He took one of the cups, the house-elf had served before, and waved his wand to pour himself some more tea.

Constrained, he took a sip, eyeing the witch the whole time, holding my hand.

„Well then..." the witch said in a sweet tone. „Ready when you are!" she smiled.

„Alright, go ahead!" Draco drawled coolly and made himself more comfortable on the chesterfield, taking a deep breath, squeezing my hand.

„Your wedding will take place next week. Already nervous?" the interviewer asked and eyed us inquisitively.

„Absolutely!", „No, not at all!" we burst out at the same time.

There was a moment of silence, then we laughed.

Draco looked at me, slightly amazed but at the same time amused, and gave me a short kiss.

I smiled, slightly embarrassed now.

„Alessia, why are you nervous?"

„Well, isn't that obvious? Isn't every woman nervous before her wedding day?" I replied shyly.

The witch nodded knowingly.

„Did Draco give you a hard time regarding the wedding dress? I mean, has he tried to see it already?"

„I would consider this rather immature." Draco cut in dryly and took another sip of his tea, looking slightly bored.

„No, he was really as good as gold. But I can assure you – the dress is kept safely at a secret place." I grinned, while Draco side-glanced at me, curiousness flashing his face for a moment.

I knew I had goaded him with this answer and that he would try to find the dress now.

I chuckled at the thought of it.

„And your wedding rings? Tell me about them! What do they look like?"

Slowly I started to warm up, the uneasy feeling I had had in the beginning seemed to vanish and therefore I said,

„Draco chose them. True to tradition."

I side-glanced at him, my hand still in his, and gave him a smile.

„They're a very exquisite and fine work. Goblin made." I continued, noticing a self-pleased expression on Draco's face.

Gently he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

„Oh, how nice." the witch replied begrudgingly.

„Yes, isn't it?" Draco replied and gave her a fake smile.

„And my fiancée will of course wear the engagement ring I gave her." he continued coolly, side-glancing at the pink quill of the witch that was racing on the paper with an impatient expression on his face.

„The engagement ring! Of course!" the witch said while she grabbed my hand to take a closer look at the ring.

Obviously she was stunned by the size of the stone.

„Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" was all she could say.

I saw that one corner of Draco's mouth twitched slightly.

She took her seat again and cleared her throat.

„Well then, what else?" she muttered and looked down at her notes.

Luca and Draco's spokewizard had spent hours and hours negotiating the questions.

Absent-mindedly, Draco twiddled with his signet ring.

I saw him feel the pointed fangs of the two entwined snakes on it with the tip of his index finger.

He seemed nervous and tense.

„What are your plans for after the wedding? Will you go on a honeymoon? Draco?"

I felt him tense up somewhat.

He cleared his throat, not averting his gaze from the witch.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Only the quill was scratching on the paper, but even it finally stopped.

„I'm afraid we've agreed upon that this won't be subject to this interview." he said venomously.

„Nice try!" he continued snidely.

I gasped.

The witch blushed.

„Next question!" he droned, pursing his mouth priggishly, frowning at the witch.

„Azkaban...uhm...you were at Azkaban."

„Yes." Draco drawled and sat up, his face set in stone now. „And what exactly is your point regarding this?"

„Uh, oh Draco, uh, nothing..." the witch stammered, totally put off her stride now.

„Good girl! And now, next question please." he leaned back, arching a brow at her, taking another sip of his tea.

My heart was racing.

Gently I touched his forearm.

He looked at me and gave me a curt smile.

„Are you planning to have children?" the witch asked hastily, trying to avoid to look at Draco.

He looked at me again and shrugged, obviously he wanted to know whether I wanted to answer this question.

I shook my head and he sighed and said,

„Well, of course we do. It's tradition. We have to make sure that the Pure-bloods survive. Prevail! I'd like to have at least two children. Of course it would be the best to have two sons."

I swallowed dryly when I heard what was at the store for me.

„I see." the witch replied curtly. „At least two sons."

She gave us a fake smile.

„How about a whole Quidditch team?" she asked and started to laugh, obviously regretting what she had said the moment the words had crossed her lips.

Embarrassed, I took my cup and took a sip of tea.

Draco gave her another strained smile.

„How amusing! A real joker you are!" he said curtly and got up.

„I think we're done then. Thank you for the interview. Of course my spokeswizard will receive a copy _before_ you're printing this."

Then he turned around and headed for the door without saying another word.

I looked after him, totally flabbergasted.

The witch had blushed badly.

* * *

„I refuse to put up with that, Luca! Send her away! Now!" Draco barked and went upstairs.

Luca stood in the great entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, looking after Draco as he stormed off.

„What is it this time?" he muttered under his breath and hurried towards the parlour, shaking his head in disbelief.

When he had reached it, he knocked on the door and entered.

* * *

„May I ask you to leave now, please?" Luca said to the witch who was already stowing away her quill and notepad.

She nodded silently.

Then she held out her hand to me and said,

„Thank you, Alessia. And good luck for your wedding...and your _marriage_! Goodbye."

„Thank you, too. Goodbye!" I replied curtly, still flabbergasted.

Then the witch left.

* * *

There was this nightmare again, it was very lucid.

He had had it a few times now.

He was noticing several persons again.

They were closing in on him.

He was unable to move, his face all sweaty, his hands stained with blood.

Every time he looked down on his hands he was starting to scream anew.

The figures around him were dressed in black.

They wore something like cloaks, they were hooded and their faces were invisible under the hoods.

He wasn't able to make out where he was.

The surrounding was gloomy, it smelt mouldy.

And there were these ear-piercing screams.

It seemed to him it were screams of agony.

He didn't know where they came from so far.

He had always woken before he could make out the person the screams were coming from.

But it seemed to him it was a woman's voice.

The figures were closing in on him again.

He saw the blood and started screaming.

They were drawing nearer and nearer, muttering incantations.

That was at least what he thought.

He couldn't understand what they were saying.

But they were repeating their lines as if they were in a state of trance.

He looked down on his hands again.

The blood was dark-red, almost black and it was already coagulated.

Both his hands were covered with it.

He averted his eyes.

The sight of it made him feel sick.

The figures were still murmuring in their mesmeric way.

He felt as if his head was spinning.

Then the figures were raising their wands.

He gasped, unable to move.

They were very close now, he could hear their rattling breaths.

His eyes were widening with horror.

He heard a hoarse voice, a voice he knew he had heard somewhere before,

„Give it to us! We know you have it. Give it to us! Redeem her."

He didn't know what they wanted from him. What did they mean by redeeming _her_?

He heard the screams again and looked up.

He craned his neck to look through their close circle around him.

His view was obstructed a little by them ...

* * *

Then he saw her.

Her cloak was soaked in blood, her face bruised, her hair dishevelled.

She was screaming while two hooded figures were pointing wands at her.

„No! Please! Help! HELP!"

One of them was laughing evilly.

His insides clenched.

„No. NO! Not _her_! Take _me_! You can have me if you let her go!" he screamed frantically, his voice was cracking with fear.

The figure with the hoarse voice laughed maliciously.

„Why should we settle for taking you if we can have both of you?"

His heart sank.

Then he heard her scream again.

It was tearing him apart.

He felt fear rise on the inside.

„NO! NO! Let her go! I'll give you whatever you want." he screamed again.

The figures were roaring with laughter, their wands still pointed at him.

„Give it to us and we'll let you go. Both of you!" the figure said hoarsely again. „If you hurry up she'll even be in _one_ part!"

They were roaring with laughter again.

„Where is it? TELL US!"

„I don't know what you're talking about!" he answered, wide-eyed, looking bewildered.

He had no idea what they wanted from him.

„You're _lying_!" the figure hissed. „_Crucio!_"

He felt a white-hot pain racing through his body, his insides felt like exploding every moment.

He squirmed with pain.

„NO! NOOOO!" he heard himself screaming.

He felt as if he had left his body and was watching the whole scene from an aerial view.

He saw his body, oddly jerking.

„NO! NO!" he screamed again, shaking his head furiously. The pain wouldn't stop.

„Draco! DRACO!" he heard a voice from afar.

Then he felt someone touching him.

„No! Let go of me! NO!" he screamed weakly, his body shaking badly, slashing around himself.

„Draco! Wake up! Draco! It's me!" he heard the voice again.

He opened his eyes and stared at the scene around him.

He was in his bedroom.

He saw Alessia seizing his arms, staring at him in horror.

* * *

„What's happened?" he asked, looking bewildered himself, seemingly not knowing what had just happened.

„That's what I wanted to ask you, darling. Are you alright? You were screaming like hell!" I said, worried sick for him.

He was panting, his hair wet from sweat, his body shaking.

„Must have dreamed something." he muttered, trying to sound casually.

„_Something_? Merlin's beard! You've scared me to death!" I said, still staring at him, alarmed.

„I'm sorry, but I don't know what it was. Let's try and get some more sleep." he said weakly, pecking me on the cheek.

I nodded, not very convinced at all, but lay down again, staring at him through the dark.

I could see his outline in the moonlight, I saw that his eyes were open just like mine, he was blinking from time to time.

„Are you sure everything is alright?" I whispered soothingly into the dark.

I felt him touching my hand under the blanket and squeezing it.

Then he took a deep breath and turned on his back.

After a while I fell asleep.

* * *

_'I _know_ this voice. I've heard it before. Where did I hear it? Think! Think hard.'_ he thought, his heart still racing, but he couldn't find the answer to his question.

He sighed and soon after fell asleep, too.

* * *


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your latest review. I appreciate it – as always!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-One: Le dernier cri**

„You don't know how long I've waited for this moment to come." he whispered and gave her a wry smile.

Coyly she lowered her gaze, a shy grin played on her face.

He reached over the table and touched her hand.

She winced a little but didn't withdraw her hand.

The moment he touched it she felt a tingling sensation on the inside and gasped.

She had never felt like this before.

At first she hadn't been sure whether this was right or not.

But now she was happy that she had taken this final step.

The tingling sensation rose to a complete happiness, something so pleasing that she knew that he was the right man for her.

Now all her doubts were resolving.

Fading away.

She giggled.

* * *

„If you'll excuse me please, sweetheart! I'll be right back with you." Draco cleared his throat and rose, buttoning up his coat.

„Sure!" I said gently and closed my eyes when he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek tenderly.

Then he left the table.

I looked after him and my heart jumped.

_'Love you!'_ I thought, feeling warmth rising on the inside.

I took a sip of the champagne and looked around at the people at the other tables, mostly couples.

All more or less engrossed in conversation.

Tom stood nearby our table and monitored the scene as usual.

On our way to the restaurant we had been molested by several paparazzi again.

But here at _The Swish_ they hadn't bothered us so far.

* * *

„What is it? I want to join the laughter." he said and beamed at her fondly.

„Nothing!" she said sheepishly and returned his smile.

He stroked her hand, while he took a sip of his wine.

„Anything else, Mr Weasley?" the waiter asked while he cleared the table. „Something for dessert maybe?"

Ron looked at Hermione.

„Dessert?" he asked her.

She nodded.

„Very well then, would you tell us the today's specials, please." Ron told the waiter.

„Sure, sir. Tonight we have warm apple pie with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. Freshly made fruit salad. Or raspberry sorbet with shavings of white chocolate."

„What would you prefer, Mione?" Ron asked and looked at her again.

„I think I'll take the apple pie." Hermione piped, blushing a little.

„The same for me!" Ron said, turned to the waiter. „And coffee, please."

„For you too, ma'am?" the waiter asked and looked at Hermione.

„Yes please!" she said curtly.

The waiter gave her a smile and left.

* * *

Soon after Draco returned to the table, beaming at me.

Some people at the tables nearby were muttering, heads were turning, as Draco was known all over the place.

But they were decent enough to refrain from asking for an autograph.

„How do you like this place?" Draco asked me in a low voice, his grey eyes set on me, a serene expression on his face.

„It's nice. And the dinner was delicious." I replied and smiled at him.

He looked at me for a while without saying a word.

„Where have you been?" I finally asked.

„Won't tell you." he replied in a low voice and smirked quizzically.

It was the moment when a waiter appeared at our table.

He was carrying a silver platter.

He placed it on the table in front of me and removed the silver dome showily, saying „Voi-_la_!".

I noticed that Draco smirked again, eyeing me expectantly.

I looked down at the platter.

The waiter had revealed a small box wrapped in golden paper.

A silk bow was tied around it.

The box was surrounded by white orchids.

Questioningly I looked up at Draco.

He nodded, indicating me to open it, one of his notorious smirks playing on his face.

I loosened the silk bow and started to unwrap the box.

Draco leaned forward to have a better view, taking a mouthful of Firewhiskey.

I pulled off the wrapping paper and looked at the now uncovered small box.

It was golden too.

I lifted the lid and looked inside.

On crimson velvet inside the box lay a very exotic looking shell.

I looked up at Draco.

He licked his lips and started to grin.

I was sure he was amused about the confused expression on my face.

„Looks like you've expected something else, sweetheart!" he said and I could sound out of his voice that he tried hard to refrain from laughing.

„Not exactly." I said flatly and shrugged.

I truly wasn't disappointed because I hadn't expected to get some jewellery or something like that.

„To be true I wasn't sure what to expect at all." I continued, looking him deeply into the eyes.

One corner of his mouth twitched amusedly.

„And?" I urged, my eyes still set on him.

He reached over the table to take my hand.

„That's a conch. You'll find loads of them. Soon!" Draco said gently and stroked my hand.

„Luca found us a great resort to spend our honeymoon at." he continued.

Then he took a sip of the coffee the waiter had just served.

„Great! I look forward to it. Where will we go exactly?" was all I could say, while I touched the shell.

„Well..." he drawled, deeply looking into my eyes with his platinum grey ones. „...let's say that's for me to know and for you to find out, sweetheart."

I gasped in feigned indignation, looking at him with wide eyes, but decided to let him have his fun.

Yet I faked to be outraged – at least a bit.

Draco leaned back in his chair, a wry grin on his face.

Obviously enjoying to keep me in suspense, he drew a cigar out of one of the inner pockets of his coat and lighted it.

While taking a drag off it, he eyed me, grinning smugly.

* * *

It was a remarkably cold night.

I quickly closed my travelling cloak when we left _The Swish_ and put on my gloves.

Draco put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the Apparition Point downtown Hogsmeade.

The streets were deserted; we were hastening through the cold air – you could make out a touch of frost.

When we had almost reached the Apparition Point Draco stopped abruptly.

Tom did so too.

I noticed two figures nearby.

Entwined in a hug – that was at least what it looked like.

I noticed that Tom and Draco seemed to reach inside their cloaks to draw their wands.

My insides clenched.

„What is going on there? Why are you drawing your wands?" I muttered.

„I don't know. Just a precaution. Nothing to worry about. But I want you to stay behind, sweetheart." Draco said in a low and alert voice and shoved me aside gently.

Both Tom and Draco weren't looking at me but at the two people at the Apparition Point, seemingly ready to strike at any moment.

I wondered why they were so nervous.

Slowly we were drawing nearer.

I could hear their voices now.

A woman was giggling.

„No, don't! Not here! What will the people think of it?" the woman piped and it looked like she was withdrawing at least a little.

Tom and Draco who were walking slightly ahead of me, were looking at each other.

„False alarm!" Tom muttered matter-of-factly and put his wand back into his robes.

Draco followed suit and turned to me to take my hand.

„Everything alright?" he asked, looking slightly tense.

„Yes! What is all this fuss about?" I replied curtly.

He only shrugged.

Then we finally reached the Apparition Point.

„Ah, Ally! What are you doing here?" I heard Ron's voice.

Draco let out a growl.

I let go of his hand.

„Ron! How nice to see you." I replied and stepped up to him after the first confusion had subsided.

Now I also noticed that his date was – Hermione!

„Ron? Hermione! What is going on here?" I asked, totally flabbergasted.

Both hugged me, but I was waiting for an answer.

Hermione had blushed slightly and it _wasn't_ due to the fact that it was cold outside.

Ron cleared his throat.

„Well...uhm...Ally. It just...uh...happened...Don't tell anyone!" he stammered, looking down at his feet, blushing too.

„Sure! If you want me to. It's just...uhm...well...congratulations!" I replied after a moment of surprise. „But why do you want to hide it from Harry and Ginny? You're such a cute couple."

Draco, who stood behind me, eyeing the whole scene with an aloof expression on his face, curled his lip and looked at Tom, who stood next to him, arching a brow.

Tom shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Draco cleared his throat,

„I don't want to disrupt your little chinwag here, sweetheart, but it's freezing cold and I want to leave. I can't afford to catch a cold. And much less because of Weasel and his little..._missy_ here." he said hatefully, eyeing Ron and Hermione with a disgusted expression on his face.

Ron let out an angry snort.

„Watch it, _Weasel_!" Draco teased maliciously. „I'm not quite sure if you can take the response."

He sneered, cracking his knuckles.

I turned to Draco and frowned at him.

He looked at me, his gaze was ice-cold, his eyes a dark shade of grey, his face set in stone.

I shook my head in disbelief, thinking _'Here we go again!'_.

Ron reached into his pocket for his wand.

Hermione touched his chest, trying to shove him away, and said,

„No, Ron! Don't let him provoke you! He's not _worth_ it!"

She tried to kiss him, but Ron averted his face, getting more and more angry.

Draco, who had drawn his wand again, spat,

„Shut up!"

Glaring at Ron, who was obviously boiling with rage now, he goaded,

„Want another try on me, _Weasel_? Come on! I'll give you another chance..."

Rage was rising on my inside – what was he doing? Why was he doing this? Out of pure boredom?

I watched him boastfully spread his arms, still glaring at Ron.

Then he pointed at his chest with his index and middle finger and drawled,

„Come on, Weasel! Right _here_ is where I like it best..."

He smirked, baring his bright white teeth a little, biting his lower lip for a split second, then licking one corner of his mouth in anticipation, waiting for Ron to have a go at him.

„Step aside, please, Hermione!" Ron said gently and tried to shove her aside.

Draco let out a hoarse laugh.

„No, I won't!" she said sulkily and took his arm. „I want you to see me home now. As I've already told you, he-is-not-worth-it!"

Hermione gave Ron an insistent look, that made him blush again.

„Wow, _someone_ seems to hold the reigns tightly! How _typ_ical! Some things _never_ change." Draco side-glanced at Tom and let out a short laugh,

„_Scared_, Weasel?"

Draco burst out into a laughter.

I took a deep breath, while Ron tried to squirm free of Hermione's grip.

Showily Draco waved Ron nearer with the middle and ring finger of his gloved left hand, arching a brow at him.

„Do something!" I hissed at Tom who stood next to me.

All he did was frowning at me.

„What's all that about?" I asked, outraged.

Tom didn't answer but eyed Ron who had managed to squirm free of Hermione's grip.

She had taken his wand from him!

Ron threw her a nasty look and tried to savage Draco, who was still laughing.

I shook my head at the weird scene.

Tom tried to hold Ron off, but Draco ordered him with one swift movement of his hand to quit.

Hermione had come over and was linking arms with me now, gasping.

Within seconds Ron seized Draco's collar and tried to hit him.

Draco wouldn't stop laughing.

„Stop it! Are you crazy?" I screamed but no one seemed to listen.

Draco let Ron slap him in the face once.

Then he pushed him away so roughly that Ron fell to the ground.

„Uhhh, Weasel! All I can do is stress this again and again: _Nice try_!" Draco said sardonically, feeling his cheek, waiting for Ron to bob up.

Then he slapped him in the face, his own face tense.

„Draco! NO!" I screamed but he didn't stop.

All of a sudden there were several flashes of light.

I gasped and turned around to see where they were coming from.

I saw several people with cameras run towards us.

Paparazzi!

Tom hurried to separate the squabblers from each other.

With one loud _crack_ he disapparated with Draco...leaving me behind!

* * *

The photographers were merciless.

I tried to shield my face but of course they knew who I was.

Hastily Hermione took my hand and Ron's and the three of us disapparated.

But the harm was already done!

* * *

„I'm sorry about that!" I said and looked at the two of them.

Draco's behaviour had – once more! - been outrageous, embarrassing to the core.

„That's alright!" Hermione said and took the seat next to me on her sofa.

Ron growled.

Obviously it wasn't alright with him.

Draco had hit him, hurt him again.

And there would be a front page on the newspapers tomorrow.

Showing him and Draco.

Mixed up in a brawl.

I knew he didn't like that.

He rather shunned publicity even though he was a rather good Quidditch player too.

And of course then everybody would know about him and Hermione.

I gasped at the thought of it.

„What is it?" Hermione asked, stroking Ron's back – he had taken the seat next to her, his hand resting on her thigh.

„Nothing! But I still have a bone to pick with _someone_! If you'll excuse me now, please. And sorry for the trouble again. I don't know what's wrong with him sometimes." I said and got up.

„I'll see you at my wedding!" I continued.

Both nodded and waved.

„You're a cute couple!" I said and left with a loud _crack_.

* * *

„Damn it, Tom! Why have you left her behind?" Draco spat, pacing his living room. „She'll give me hell! Bollocks!"

He snorted lividly.

„Where did all those paparazzi come from all of a sudden? Seems I can't have a _nice time_ at any time, can I?" he continued, his fist clenched.

Tom stood at the window, stony-faced.

„Bollocks! I'll do the front page again. And all this with the wedding coming up in three days!"

A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„SHIT!" he barked and kicked at the small coffee table.

_Crack!_

„Ally! Are you alright?" Draco asked and rushed up to me, a contrite expression on his face.

„Yes!" I hissed, frowning at him, shaking his hand off.

„I'm sorry I..."

„Stop it!" I continued.

„Let's go to bed now, sweetheart. I am_ really_ sorry for what happened." he said in a low voice and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

„_Nice try_!" I said sardonically and curled my lip.

„Do you know what my parents will say when they'll hear what has happened this time? I think you can imagine." I hissed.

„Come on, Ally. Let's go to bed." he tried to placate, touching my shoulders again.

On the edge now, I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

„Let's make love! To reconcile! What do you think?"

I let out a snort of disbelief.

He stared at me, wide-eyed.

„My arse, Draco!" I muttered.

„_What_?" his voice almost cracked.

He furrowed his brow, obviously not aware of being guilty of anything, his eyes were flickering a little.

„I'm sorry, Draco, no can do! Not tonight." I said dryly and turned around to leave.

„Wait!" he barked but all I did was waving at him with one gloved hand without turning around again; then I left.

„Shit!" he growled madly and stormed off to the bedroom.

* * *

„Shit! SHIT!" he barked aloud and leaned back in his office chair, starting to massage his temples.

He wondered if he should finally fire Collins.

This damn memo that doofus had handed in was just horrible.

He looked down at it and sighed.

The simple look of it was giving him a headache.

He moaned and shoved the memo away.

Draco rose to pour himself some Firewhiskey.

The tumbler in his hand he started to pace his office.

Ally came to his mind.

And sex!

They hadn't made love for days now.

It felt like torture.

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

Absent-mindedly he took a sip of Firewhiskey, still pacing the room.

Draco stopped at the window and looked outside.

It was already dark.

„Claudine? CLAUDINE!" he called and returned to his desk.

He sighed and took a seat, putting the tumbler down.

Soon after there was a knock on his office door.

„Yes, please!" Draco said in a monotone.

The door was opened.

Claudine peered and then stepped inside.

„You have been calling for me, Mr Malfoy? How may I help you?" the small blonde witch piped.

„Is Collins still here? Would you please call him for me? I have to talk to him." Draco said, massaging his temples again with the tips of his fingers.

„Sure, sir! Anything else, Mr Malfoy? Do you have a headache? Do you want me to get you something?" Claudine asked, eyeing him.

„No, I'm fine, Claudine. Thank you!"

The witch nodded and left the office.

Only minutes later there was another knock on his door.

„Yes?" he droned.

Claudine peered inside again.

„Mr Malfoy?"

„Yes, Claudine?" Draco asked distractedly without looking at her.

She didn't answer immediately.

But he heard voices from outside and looked up, angry about the supposed stir outside his office.

„Claudine, what is it? Send Collins in please." he said stiffly.

„Mr Malfoy..."

„Ye-es! _What_ is it?" Draco repeated condescendingly.

„Where_ is_ he, young lady?" he heard a familiar voice all of a sudden.

„Malfoy!" Gavin exclaimed and burst into the room.

Claudine looked nervous, but managed to smile.

„I'm sorry...Sir...Mr Malfoy..." she stammered sheepishly.

„That's alright, Claudine." Draco said reassuringly, while Gavin drew him into a hug and patted his back boastfully.

Draco did so too, then he withdrew, his hands still resting on Gavin's upper arms.

„Look at you!" he said curtly and looked Gavin over from head to toe.

He was providing a rather weird appearance tonight.

Gavin was wearing a four button pinstriped wool suit, a white cotton shirt and a silk tie, everything by a well-known designer.

And he was wearing a matching also pinstriped travelling cloak.

So far so good!

But something was catching Draco's eye:

Gavin was wearing a lilac feather boa around his neck.

Draco let out a laugh and asked,

„Am I drunk or are you wearing a feather boa? Le _dernier cri_? Have I missed something? Anyway, what brought you to my office tonight?"

Gavin, who was side-glancing at Claudine, who still stood nearby the office door, said,

„The fact that you'll be taken off the market soon, mate!"

Draco furrowed his brow,

„Are you drunk, Gavin?"

Gavin shrugged and turned to Claudine,

„Well, young lady. Want to join us? We have got reservations at _The Swish_ in thirty minutes. How about that?"

Claudine gave him a wry smile, looking slightly helpless.

„Gavin! What is it? I have some work to do!" Draco told him, sounding somewhat impatient now.

„Some _work_! Sure! But _not_ tonight, my friend!" Gavin walked over to Claudine and put his arm around her shoulder.

She let out a shy giggle.

„I don't know what you're talking about. We don't have a business dinner tonight, do we?"

„No, definitely not. But it's your..."

„...STAG NIGHT tonight!" Gavin and Draco's fellows, who were now bursting into his office, were roaring in unison.

Draco clapped his hand to his forehead and grinned.

He had totally forgotten about that.

One of his fellow players tried to wrap a pink feather boa around his neck.

Draco didn't try to hold him off – he knew he'd do so without success anyway.

„Very well then, mates, we've got reservations at _The Swish_ in thirty minutes. Limo's out front! Let's go!" Gavin called and pointed towards Draco's office door.

Soon after Draco's team mates were shoving him towards the exit of MALFOY Inc..

Gavin had linked arms with Claudine, who was still protesting against him doing so, muttering something about urgent dictates that she still had to type and owl.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked the new one! I look forward to your reviews and suggestions... :)**

* * *


	52. Chapter 52

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

* * *

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again. I appreciate it as always.**

**Yay, BlueSunsetWaters, thank you so much for your review. I hope the stag party turns out the way you've expected it to be... Have fun with the new one! :)**

**To all my readers and Draco fans a big '_Hello there!_' – I hope you all like my latest chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update...Anyway! Have fun!**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Be my best man!**

„Come on, Gavin! Let her go if she wants to go home." Draco said matter-of-factly and turned to Claudine who looked at him, obviously deeply grateful for his help.

Gavin loosened his grip on her shoulder and nodded.

„Do you want Tom to see you home?" Draco asked Claudine and touched her upper arm gently.

She shook her head and said,

„No, thank you, Mr Malfoy! I think I can get on without him. Have a nice evening. I mean, _enjoy_ yourself." Claudine replied and beamed at him.

„Very well then, Claudine. Thank you and get home safe!" Draco said and waved at her, while his fellows already put their arms around him and tried to pull him away from her.

* * *

„I don't know why the mission doesn't go ahead. His wedding will take place in only two days and _nothing_ happened so far. I wonder if there's a lack in loyalty." the tall man growled hoarsely, sliding his hands into the pockets of his long black cloak.

„What shall we do? Maybe we should talk to him and tell him our concerns. I don't want the mission to fail. We _have_ to proceed." the other replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, hastily looking about whether someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

They walked down Knockturn Alley towards Diagon Alley at a smart pace and in silence, their long cloaks billowing in the cold fresh air of the evening.

Both were thinking hard what to do.

„I'm not quite sure if it's wise to talk to him. We don't want to disgruntle him. That's the worst we can do." the taller one said in a low voice after a while.

The other nodded his agreement,

„You're right! We don't want to disgruntle him. But what shall we do then?"

He looked at his fellow, a worried expression on his face.

„We have to get in touch. We have to make sure that it will happen soon. The sooner the better." the tall man replied.

The other nodded again,

„Alright then. Let's get in touch. We have to bring this to an end..."

* * *

„Alright, I think I'll have the free-range rabbit with herbed potatoes. What would you suggest for dessert?" Draco addressed to the waiter.

Someone else ordered fish.

Everybody was in a very good mood.

The waiter listed the desserts they had on the menu tonight and asked Draco what he wanted him to serve.

„I'll think about it and tell you later. Thank you." Draco replied and turned to Gavin again who was sitting next to him.

„...girls that fulfill all your sexual wishes without being too slutty about it." Gavin grinned and took another mouthful of his drink.

Some of their fellows who sat nearby sneered or nodded their agreement.

„May I ask what _exactly_ you guys are talking about?" Draco drawled, then he smirked.

„Don't pretend you don't know what we want girls to be!" Gavin told Draco and winked at another fellow player.

„_That_ is definitely a topic for acquired taste!" Draco replied dryly and smirked again.

Gavin rose his glass and said,

„Look at you! I'm relieved that you still seem to be yourself, Malfoy. And don't worry about the dessert, mate. I've got something _special_ for you tonight..."

„I believe it's just good to be _me_!" Draco replied cockily, a smug grin on his face.

The others roared,

„Whoa!"

Draco, still grinning, waved his hands to make them stop making such a noise.

Some of the other guests were already staring at them.

After dinner they were all smoking cigars and talking about girls, brooms and their latest match.

* * *

„How about moving on to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked while we were walking down Diagon Alley towards _The Leaky Cauldron_.

„Why not? But let's have a drink at _The Leaky Cauldron_ first." I replied.

Victoria and Hermione seemed to agree too.

We were moving on quickly as it was rather cold again, but we were in a good mood.

We had all linked arms.

„Where's Draco tonight? At Hogsmeade?" Victoria asked.

„I don't know. Maybe." I replied curtly, wondering if meeting him somewhere at Hogsmeade by accident ment to bring ill luck for the marriage.

In the end I asked,

„Does it bring ill luck if we meet by accident?"

I looked at the girls, they were shrugging.

„Don't think so!" Ginny said matter-of-factly.

All of a sudden I bumped into someone.

„Oh, I'm sorry!" I said quickly and turned my head.

In front of me stood a tall man, wearing a hooded black cloak.

„No, I am sorry." I heard him answer hoarsely and froze a little.

Our eyes met for a split second, his gaze was piercing me.

I shuddered un-intendedly.

The others didn't seem to have noticed it.

„Very well then, no harm ment!" I stammered quickly and we left.

The man with the hoarse voice muttered,

„Goodbye!" and though I had heard it I didn't answer.

Hermione and Ginny were giggling, while my mind was racing.

* * *

Finally the guys had moved on to the _Twilight_.

They were having a private lounge tonight.

The boasting went on.

_Firewhiskey_ flowed freely.

„Got your vow ready?" Gavin teased.

„Yep. Won't become _too_ dramatic though..." Draco muttered curtly and took another mouthful of _Firewhiskey_. „I don't like all that claptrap too much, you know."

He thought of the vow he had written a while ago and decided to burn it as soon as he'd return to his place.

It was just too intimate, too downright.

It would cause him to lose his face.

A Malfoy would never admit to be in love, that he had lost his heart to someone, that someone had power over him.

A Malfoy was supposed to be cold-hearted, emotionless, really tough and calculating.

A Malfoy wasn't supposed to show, no, wasn't supposed to _have_ emotions except for greed and disgust maybe.

That was at least what his parents had taught him.

For a moment his father came to his mind.

Traditionally the stag party would have taken place at his father's house.

But his father wasn't there to cater that party.

He wasn't there anymore...

„But why are you going to marry her then? Ally is a sweet girl, that's for sure, but all in all you'd be better off alone. Look at the dance floor! At all these girls just waiting to be _your_ girl...Isn't that something?" Gavin's words jerked Draco out of his thoughts.

„And how about your secretary. Nice butt! _Really_ attractive, there's nothing to say. What's her name? Caren?"

Draco's eyes narrowed.

„Claudine!" he droned absent-mindedly.

It annoyed him that Gavin was challenging the seriousness of his decision to marry Alessia.

„I'll marry Alessia because I'm supposed to. I'm a pureblood and therefore have to stick to _the rules_. _The rules_ provide marriage for me. I also want to marry her because I don't want to share her. I want her to be_ my_ wife, I want to cut the others out. That of course doesn't mean that I won't have an eye for nice girls anymore. Of course not! As I've said it's just good to be me! I'd be mad to give up this reputation. All the privileges. So I think I can still deal with my secretary afterwards. Got me?"

He was pleased with his answer.

This had sounded rather emotionless, Malfoy-ish.

He let out a sigh, that the others took for an unnerved sigh.

Draco knew that it had been a sigh of relief.

Seemingly he had silenced Gavin.

But Gavin wouldn't peg away,

„Whoa, Draco. Now I feel really sorry for Ally. She doesn't deserve that! Sounds to me as if you don't love her at all. Sounds like some...some marriage of convenience."

„Oh, stow it, Gavin! I thought we were supposed to have _fun_ tonight. Doesn't seem so momentarily, does it?" Draco growled, frowning at Gavin. „I don't have to justify myself for anything."

Rage boiling on the inside, he downed another glass of _Firewhiskey_.

* * *

I still felt somewhat tripped up when we entered _The Leaky Cauldron_.

I heard Hermione say something to me but didn't answer.

„Ally? Are you listening at all?" Hermione asked.

„I'm sorry Hermione! What did you say?" I replied absent-mindedly.

„I've asked what you want me to get you from the bar!" Hermione repeated her question.

„Uh, some Butterbeer, please!" I said and looked around, while Hermione left.

Ginny and Victoria had gotten us a table and were now beckoning me over.

I stalled for a moment.

„I'll be right with you!" I called and waved at Ginny and Victoria who were giving me confused looks.

Then I vanished into the crowd.

* * *

„Hey, where are you going, mate?" Gavin asked when Draco got up to leave the table.

„Bathroom." Draco muttered and left.

He tried to elbow his way through the crowd.

Tom wanted to escort him but Draco shook his head in disagreement.

„Ah, there he is!" a young witch exclaimed and nudged her friend in the ribs.

The other witch turned around and looked at him too.

„Oh, you're right. That's _him_."

She clapped her hand to her mouth.

Draco grinned.

„Draco...may I have...uhm..." the other witch rifled through her handbag.

Finally she drew out a piece of parchment and a snapped quill.

Nervously she held it out to Draco,

„...an autograph, please?"

Draco nodded,

„Sure!"

He took the quill and the parchment from her.

She was beaming with joy.

„What's your name?" he asked.

„Decima, Draco!" she piped and gave him another smile.

He smirked.

„Interesting name! For _Decima_ then..." he said suavely while he signed the parchment full of verve.

Both witches seemed to hold their breath while he was writing.

He noticed that other guests of the club were coming up to him.

He looked up and handed the parchment to the witch, nodding politely, ready to move along.

„There's something else." she stammered sheepishly.

„What?" Draco asked in a good mood even though more and more people were surrounding him, touching him, trying to get closer to him.

„Would you mind...?" the witch continued, blushing, holding out a camera to him.

Her friend giggled.

„No. Come here, Decima." he said and put his arm around her shoulder.

She blushed even more and handed her camera to her friend, who giggled again.

„Ready?" the other witch asked, the camera in front of her face.

Draco put on a flawless smile, his arm still around the shoulder of the witch, who had put her arm around his waist.

„Nice!" the other witch piped after she had taken the photo.

„One more?" Draco asked patiently.

„Yes, please!" the young witch said excitedly.

Draco grinned again.

In the meantime the people who were standing about had started to jostle for position.

Some had drawn out quills and cameras too.

After the witch had taken another photo, the other thanked Draco, her face still crimson, saying,

„Say hello to Alessia, we like her! Bye!"

„Thank you! I'll pass it on to her. Bye!"

He turned around to leave, but the other people were closing in on him.

„Draco! May I take a photo?"

„Draco, here!"

They were holding out parchment and quills.

Some were taking photos. The whole crowd was pushing and shoving. Draco tensed up a little.

„Alright folks! Steady on!" he said calmly and took one of the parchments.

Quickly he scribbled his name on it and handed it back.

Someone took his hand and shook it.

He smiled and took the next parchment to sign it.

Then he posed for photographs with some of his fans, putting his arm around their shoulders.

One witch tried to peck him on the cheek.

He averted his face and backed off a little.

„Stop it, please!" he said coolly when the witch tried to kiss him again, shoving her away a little.

He was used to situations like that but he would have preferred to have Tom with him now.

After giving some more autographs he said,

„Very well then, folks, excuse me please, I have to go now! Have a nice one!"

Then he elbowed his way through the crowd towards the bathroom.

* * *

I had finally reached the bar.

Now I was trying to reach him.

All of a sudden he turned around and spotted me.

At first he looked somewhat startled but when he saw me smiling he beamed at me.

He slid off his bar stool and tried to reach me too.

„Andrew!" I said when he stood right in front of me. Several people who were standing at the bar jostled us.

„Ally! How are you?" he asked, still beaming.

„Fine! I'm sorry I had to cancel on you lately." I said.

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other, then I continued,

„Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I drew him into a hug and gave him a short kiss without warning.

I felt him tense up a little.

I withdrew and said,

„Thank you for the chocolates!"

„Ah, the _chocolates_. I'm glad you liked them. And the letter? What do you think?" Andrew replied, beaming at me, an eager expression on his face now.

I furrowed my brow, confused,

„Letter? Which letter?"

His eyes widened.

„Well uhm..." he began but I cut in happily.

„I don't know what their little secret is but they saved _Draco's_ life...I...I owe you one, Andrew!"

He just stared at me, his dark blue eyes firmly set on me.

I couldn't read the expression on his face.

„I'm sorry but I have to get back to my table, Andrew. We're going to Hogsmeade later. Maybe we'll meet again? Otherwise on my wedding day – at the latest! I'm sure Draco will be thrilled to meet you and thank you too." I told him hastily and turned around.

„Sure!" he replied blankly, while I headed for our table, not noticing Marc who stood nearby, obviously displeased with what he had just witnessed.

* * *

To reach the bathroom he had to pass the bar.

All of a sudden he froze.

Was it...?

He wasn't sure.

It was just too dark in here.

Slowly he turned towards the bar, touching the man's shoulder from behind.

* * *

„Haven't I told you to keep your sleazy paws off her? Didn't know you were _that_ dim-witted! And now shove off!" Marc growled lividly and threw Andrew a nasty look.

„It wasn't...I..."

„You know what, McMillan? I don't _care_! Just leave-her-alone! Got me, _mate_?"

Andrew nodded hastily.

Marc patted his shoulder, a nasty smirk on his face.

When he noticed that Alessia and the others left _The Leaky Cauldron_, he quickly left the bar, jostling several people, trying hard to stay close on their heels, leaving Andrew behind.

* * *

„Blaise? Is that you?" he asked hesitantly, feeling slightly sick now as he was so anxious.

He had to talk to him.

He had been waiting for this moment for days now.

The man who sat at the bar, slouchy and somewhat scruffy, turned around.

Draco tried hard to refrain from gasping.

It was Blaise, but he looked horrible.

He looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

He was wearing a white shirt but it was stained badly.

He was unshaved and reeked of alcohol.

This was already very abnormal for Blaise – who was normally paying scrupulous attention to his appearance, but even more disturbing were his eyes.

They were red, blood-shot and somewhat puffy.

Draco was appalled at the vacant expression on Blaise's face.

„Blaise! What's wrong with you? Where have you been? I haven't seen you for quite a while..." Draco asked hastily to cover his anxiety, trying to sound casually.

_Yes_, he was anxious for the man he had been friends with ever since Hogswarts days.

He took the bar stool next to Blaise and beckoned the barman over.

„_Firewhiskey_, please!"

„Sure, Mr Malfoy!" the barman replied and left again, while Draco turned to Blaise again, who was blankly staring at his drink.

Draco touched his shoulder and asked in a low voice,

„Blaise, is there anything I can do for you? Do you need help?"

Blaise didn't look up but shook his head.

Draco handed the barman a Galleon and nodded, when he placed the tumbler down on a paper napkin in front of Draco.

Sighing, he took a sip of _Firewhiskey_, not averting his gaze from Blaise, who was still staring at his drink.

„Blaise, I'm glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you about what has happened at the Wizengamot." Draco continued.

„I wanted to ask you, why..." he looked around to see whether anyone was eavesdropping.

„Why you've lied for me." he finished, waiting for Blaise to answer the question he was having on his mind ever since he had left the court room as a free man .

After an awkward moment of silence, Blaise looked up and turned to him, his eyes watery now.

„Because you're the best friend I ever had." he replied in a choked voice, his speech slightly slurred by alcohol.

Draco swallowed dryly.

Blaise's frankness was stunning him and he had never seen him crying before.

Then Blaise drew him into a hug.

Draco patted Blaise's shoulder defensively, trying to withdraw, feeling uncomfortable now.

„All right, mate, all right!" he muttered and tried to shove Blaise away a little, who was sobbing now.

Draco furrowed his brow, while he patted Blaise's shoulder once more, wondering why Blaise was crying.

Then Blaise withdrew, giving Draco a pitiful look.

„Draco, there's something I have to tell..." he stopped.

All of a sudden two women stood next to Draco, who was looking at them, slightly confused.

„Well, well, who have we got here then?" one of the women, Draco had never seen before, asked seductively.

„I think you're mistaking me for someone else." Draco drawled and turned to Blaise again, who was staring at his drink.

„I don't think so, _sweetie_!" the woman breathed and grabbed his chin to turn his face towards her again.

The other woman started to laugh, sounding put on.

„What's the point of _that_? Don't you see that I'm talking to this man?" Draco asked coolly, anger resonating in his voice, frowning at the scantily clad brunette, seizing her wrist now.

She pursed her lips and took a drag off her cigarette, shaking off his hand.

„Very well then, let's change tune!" she said and looked at the other woman, winking.

The other woman nodded her agreement.

Both were taking his arms and dragging him off the bar stool.

„Stop it!" Draco barked.

Blaise looked at him.

„You belong to _us_, sweetie." the brunette piped and dragged him towards the dance floor.

Draco didn't resist, finally it was dawning on him, that these women were the _dessert_ Gavin had promised him earlier this evening.

A slightly desperate expression on his face he shouted to Blaise,

„Be my best man!"

Blaise nodded weakly.

Draco gave him the thumbs up.

Then he was dragged towards his table where his fellows were already waiting for him, roaring with laughter when they saw him in the wake of the women.

* * *

He sat on a chair in front of the sofa where his mates were sitting, eagerly watching what was going on.

One of the witches, who was wearing a black leather miniskirt, fishnet stockings and high heels as well as a screaming red bra, stood right in front of him, grinning seductively.

„Come on, sweetie, open your mouth!" she commanded, holding a bottle of _Firewhiskey_ in one hand, his chin in the other.

Reluctantly he gave in, the alcohol was already fogging his senses slightly.

Sulkily he felt his shirt.

The witch had spilled some of the alcohol on it before.

He felt rage rise on the inside.

The look of his team mates just made it grow stronger.

He didn't like them making fun of him.

The witch started to pour some more alcohol – at least _trying_ to aim for his mouth.

Draco again tried to gulp all of it even though it was almost impossible.

This was just ridiculous!

After a while he averted his face, the other witch was waving her wand now and his shirt unbuttoned immediately.

She sat down on his lap and started to stroke his bared chest.

„I see you've taken good care of your body!" she chirped. „Impressing! _Very_ impressing!"

Draco curled his lip.

This whole show was so trashy, so naff.

He wished for the ground would open up and swallow him.

At least they were having a private lounge.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, which the witch seemed to mistake somehow.

She bent forward and started to lick his cheek, rolling her hips, seizing his hands, placing them on her hips.

He arched a brow, a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

His mates were roaring.

Draco averted his face, disgusted.

Did she truly think that _this_ would turn him on in any way?

With the back of his hand, he wiped off her drool on his cheek.

The other witch poured some more Firewhiskey down on his chest.

Draco shook his head in disbelief.

The witch on his lap started to lick it up.

He started to feel really bored.

He wasn't in the mood to play along any longer.

He turned his head to look around and spotted Alessia.

Abruptly he seized the witch's waist and pushed her off his lap.

He didn't want Alessia to see him like this, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Then he drew his wand and waved it to button up his shirt.

„Whistle back your dolly birds, Gavin!" he growled and got up, running one hand through his hair.

Broadly smiling - admittedly strained though, he got up to Alessia, who was beaming at him.

* * *

„Hi, darling! Are you having a nice time?" I asked while he drew me into a hug.

Then I gave him a kiss with my eyes closed.

I felt his body close to mine.

His shirt was soaked and rumpled and he smelled of alcohol.

Draco only growled.

I stroked his cheek.

He turned his face away.

I knew he was angry – and half-cut.

I had seen it in his eyes.

And I had seen the two strippers going for him.

I grinned, he withdrew and asked,

„How about you, sweetheart?"

„Well, I haven't made some handsome fellow sit on my lap, licking me clean yet. But it ain't over till the fat lady sings, huh?"

I started to laugh when I noticed that jealousy flashed his face for a split second.

„Don't you think I've fancied _that_!" he snapped huffily, frowning at his mates on the sofa.

They were eyeing us, obviously waiting for me to make a scene in front of them.

I waved at them, beaming.

„_Sweetieee_, we're waiting! Come back! We're not through yet!" one of the strippers demanded imperiously.

A muscle in Draco's jaw jumped.

„_Sweetie_? How cute!" I teased.

Draco let out an angry snort.

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

His mates started to roar,

„DRACO! DRACO!"

Gavin called,

„Come on, mate! You can play the milksop tomorrow night! Get back here!"

„You _wish_!" Draco replied coldly and took my hand.

„Come on!" he muttered and dragged me towards the dance floor.

* * *


	53. Chapter 53

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

* * *

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again. It always keeps me going. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**BlueSunsetWaters, I'm glad you liked the latest chapter and Draco's stag night. It's not over yet – I promise ;)! Have lots of fun with the new one! I'd be pleased to hear from you again... :)**

**To all my readers: Have fun with the new chapter!**

**Very special greetings go to Canada, Denmark, Pakistan, South Africa and the United States today :)**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Headache**

„There you go!" I said and waved my wand.

His shirt was dry now and looked perfectly ironed again.

„Thank you, sweetheart." Draco whispered and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me.

We were at the dance floor and started to move to the music.

My head resting against his shoulder, I had closed my eyes.

I felt his heart beating against my chest.

He let out a sigh, while he stroked my back with one hand.

„Let's go home! What do you think?" he said in a low voice, sounding bored and unnerved.

I opened my eyes.

„Huh?"

„I want to go home!"

I looked up at him, his platinum gaze was set on me.

„_Why_? It's your stag party! You're supposed to party all night!"

He growled,

„Yes, I know! But I'm not in the mood for partying any more. That strip show just totally turned me off."

„Oh, come on, darling! Don't be such a crashing bore!"

„_Bore_!" he snorted lividly. „It wasn't that entertaining so far. Except for drinking and smoking cigars! Anyway, where have you been until now?"

„Uh, we've been at Diagon Alley first. At _The Leaky Cauldron_. You won't guess who I've met?"

He felt his insides clench.

„You're right, I don't know..." he replied, trying to sound unconcerned but his heart was racing.

„_Andrew_! I've thanked him for giving me the chocolates that helped you so much." I said happily, not noticing that Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

He was struggling with the sudden pain he was feeling on the inside.

Finally he managed to say something,

„Ah, Andrew. How..._nice_!"

I looked up at him and kissed him.

I didn't notice the tense expression on his face.

In the beginning he resisted slightly but finally gave in.

He felt numb on the inside.

His mind was racing.

_Andrew! _

„Darling, does it bring bad luck to meet tonight?" I whispered after a while.

„What?" he asked absent-mindedly.

„I mean, is there any chance that our marriage will be ill-fated due to the fact that we've met tonight? "

„Don't think so, sweetheart. But I'm not superstitious, I've never been." he muttered and spun me around.

Then I heard a voice from somewhere behind us and looked up again.

„Draco? May I have an autograph?" a tall witch who had come up to us asked.

Letting out a sigh, Draco withdrew from our hug and said,

„Sure! Do you have a quill or something?"

One of his hands was still resting on my hip.

We were watching the witch scrabbling her handbag.

After a while she handed Draco a quill.

He signed the parchment quickly and handed it back to her.

„Thank you! And all the best for the two of you." she said and looked at me.

I gave her a curt smile.

„Thank you too." Draco replied and turned to me again, sighing once more.

„We should've booked the whole club for tonight." he muttered, while he drew me into a hug. „I think I've spent more time with signing autographs tonight than with being desperate to get turned on by two totally tarty looking hags."

He curled his lip at the thought of the strip show.

„Haven't you told me you like the bath in the crowd?" I teased.

„Sure, but not _now_. Why now of all times? Don't they understand that I want to have some private time? I mean, we were dancing – at close quarters. Why don't they respect my private life?"

_'Gosh, there's definitely someone having the mopes!'_ I thought.

„Because you're a public person, maybe?" I suggested. „But you're right, I'd prefer some more private moments too."

„A public person, yes, that's what I am. _Unfortunately_!"

„Awww, babe, are you having the mopes tonight?" I asked gently.

He growled.

„You should either stop drinking or drink some more!" I suggested, looking at him.

„You're right, I think I'll return to the table to finally get royally drunk. But I want you to come with me. To join me at least for a while." he said and stroked my cheek.

„I need you!" he whispered and took my hand.

When we left the dance floor we met Luca.

He hugged both of us and grinned,

„I thought it was _your_ stag night and _your_ hen party tonight! Haven't expected to meet you hand in hand."

„He wasn't pleased with the strip show Gavin got him, so he had to escape. To the dance floor!" I said and started to laugh, stroking the back of Draco's hand with my thumb.

„Exactly!" he endorsed, grinning at Luca.

„And now Draco has decided to get dead drunk! Because he has to give so many autographs tonight. What do you think, Luca?" I continued, irony resonating in my voice.

„I'm alright with that as long as he keeps in mind to act like a role model." Luca replied and winked at me. „Where are the girls that are with you, Alessia? Do you really want to spent your last night out in freedom with drunk blokes?"

„I've promised Draco to come to his table with him for a while. Seems he's afraid of going back there alone." I teased, side-glancing at him.

Draco let out a snort and curled his lip.

„Very well then, I'll join you too and the next round is one me!" Luca said, while I linked arms with him.

* * *

Soon after Alessia had left, Marc came up to the table.

„Aha, there comes the brother-in-law." Luca said.

Draco turned around abruptly, his face set in stone, his eyes a dark shade of grey all of a sudden.

„What on earth is this bloody bugger doing here?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Luca arched a brow.

Quickly Draco got up and spread his arms.

„Ah! Marc! How _good_ to see you again! How are you?" he exclaimed, giving Marc a totally fake smile.

Marc returned the smile, it looked like a snarl.

„Thank you, I'm doing fine, Malfoy! And how about you? Enjoying yourself?" Marc drawled, sizing Draco up suspiciously.

„Sure." Draco replied coldly, eyeing Marc disgustedly. „Come and join our table, _brother-in-law_!" he continued – a real master of self-control.

Marc took a seat and nodded towards the others who were animatedly talking to the two witches.

One of them was sitting on Gavin's lap and pecking his cheek.

„Already nervous?" Marc drawled and looked at Draco, who curled his lip.

„No." he replied curtly and took a mouthful of his Firewhiskey. „Why?"

„Because I'll kick your elitist arse if you don't treat my sister right!"

„Gosh, now I think I'm going to piss my pants, De Russo." Draco said, throwing Marc a livid look.

Both men were glaring at each other for a while without saying a word.

„It might have slipped your mind, Malfoy, that it's _the rules_ that my father has to check whether you're the right man for Alessia or not. Unfortunately father couldn't make it tonight. He would never deign to visit an _establishment_ like this. Or watch the man who's going to be his daughter's husband being licked in public by two...uhm..._slappers_. That's why it's up to me to check up on you, _mate_."

„Go ahead, De Russo. I can't wait for you to check up on me." Draco let out a contemptuous laugh.

„What do you want me to do? Refrain from drinking? Put my manhood to the test, maybe?" Irony was resonating in Draco's voice.

„How about your activities on the dark arts front, huh? You've always been up to mischief, Malfoy! The Deatheaters might have vanished from the scene, but I know that they still exist. And I _know_ that you're one of them..." Marc said in a low voice, throwing Draco a nasty look.

„How _dare_ you!" Draco hissed lividly, his face crimson, his eyes almost black now.

He clenched his fists, his knuckles turned white.

„Want another try on me, Malfoy?" Marc teased when he noticed that Draco was clenching his fists.

„Let's go outside! I promise I won't hit you right on the kisser! It'll be your wedding in two days and we don't want to upset Alessia, do we?" Marc stared at Draco who was obviously boiling with rage now.

Marc grinned viciously.

„Maybe I should just kill you bloody bastard!" Draco ground out and drew his wand.

„Whoa, now hold your horses, Draco!" Luca intervened in the conflict.

So did Tom who seized Draco's arm.

„That figures!" Marc exclaimed and got up.

„Keep one thing in mind, my _dear_ brother-in-law!"

He pointed at his eye and then at Draco while he droned,

„I'll have an eye on you!"

He let out a disdainful laugh.

„You...you..." Draco gritted his teeth and wanted to jump up to while Marc turned around to leave.

Tom and Luca were holding him back.

„Stop it! Let me go." Draco hissed, but they wouldn't let go of him.

Soon after Marc had vanished into the crowd.

* * *

„This is _so_ bad! I'm so sorry for you!" Hermione muttered, cowering in front of the toilet bowl, dry heaving.

„That's alright. I'm fine." I replied and stroked her back.

She started to throw up and coughed several times.

„Uh, I shouldn't have drunk all those cocktails." she moaned, still clinging to the bowl.

„You'll see, you'll feel better afterwards." I said while she started retching again.

„Merlin, I'm so wasted."

„How do you feel?" I asked standing behind her.

„Horrible!" she whined.

Finally she got up weakly.

She was very pale, her eyes were blood-shot and her eye make-up was smudgy.

I linked arms with her and pushed on strand of her hair out of her face.

Then I stopped in front of one of the wash basins and turned up the tap.

Hermione rinsed out her mouth, staggering a little.

I tightened my grip on her arm.

Slowly we walked towards the bathroom door, Hermione was resting her head on my shoulder, breathing heavily.

„Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. „Are you feeling sick again?"

„No!" she whined.

I pushed the door open.

When we exited I heard Draco's voice from behind.

„Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Before I could answer, Ron hurried up to us,

„Hermione? What's wrong with you?"

He took her arm and I let go of her, turning around to face Draco.

He stood right in front of me now, his eyes were a dark shade of grey and he looked somewhat drunk.

„Are you alright?" he asked again, touching my upper arm, looking slightly worried.

„Yes! Hermione was sick."

„And what have you got to do with that?" he curled his lip. „You're not a nurse, are you? Maybe she has infected you with some nasty disease."

„Draco!" I warned. „All that's wrong with her is that she's dead drunk!"

„Well, then she should stick to pumpkin juice maybe. And why hasn't Weasel just stuck his stubby finger down her throat to make her sober up." he grumbled, a disgusted expression on his face.

„That's not _your_ job..._Hold it_! Why is Weasel kissing that Mud...uhm..._her_? Now I'm confused."

He watched Ron lead Hermione towards our table.

„They're dating..." I said matter-of-factly.

„They're _dating_? Oh, this is _hilarious_!" Draco snorted, arching his brows, an amused expression on his face.

„Birds of a feather flick together." he muttered, a wry grin on his face.

„I always knew that this loser is the right one for her..."

„Stop it, Draco!" I sighed, unnerved, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

„Kiss me!" I whispered, feeling a desperate need to feel his lips on mine.

I let my arms sink.

He looked puzzled for a split second but then he drew nearer.

His hot breath was tickling on my face and closed my eyes.

My heart was beating faster and when he touched my cheeks with his hands I shivered.

His lips were meeting mine.

Gently he started to explore my mouth, then our tongues were performing a playful fight.

Heat was rising on my inside while I stroked his back and pressed my body against his.

He pushed me against the wall, still kissing me.

I moaned.

He intensified the kiss.

My head was spinning now.

One hand pressed against the wall he was propping up, the other was resting on my hip.

He was fiddling around with the seam of my shirt.

Then I felt his hand under my shirt, his fingertips were gliding up and down my stomach.

I shivered once more.

People were jostling but we didn't care.

Then I heard a voice from somewhere nearby.

„There he is!" I heard Luca say.

Draco withdrew and sighed, looking at Luca.

I turned my head saw that Tom was joining him.

„What is it?" Draco drawled, licking his lip.

I noticed that his voice was slightly slurred by alcohol.

„We were just wondering whether you've already killed him." Luca said matter-of-factly.

„Who?" I asked and looked at Draco.

„Nobody!" he replied curtly, throwing Luca a warning look.

„Didn't you tell me you wanted to get drunk?" Luca asked casually, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder.

„Yes." Draco muttered.

Someone was trying to take a photograph of him.

He put on a smile, then there was a flash of light.

Draco ran his hands through his hair.

„Well then, come with us before you're doing something stupid with all those people here tonight." Luca continued and gave me a smile.

„Still enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

„Yes, sure! But _this_ guy seems to shadow me." I said, pointing at Draco, a grin on my face.

„Maybe there's already some handsome guy waiting for you to strip off his knickers with your teeth and you're still here!" Luca said and grinned too.

Draco snorted.

I knew that he was getting jealous.

„You're right, Luca! I think I should leave..." I replied and turned to go.

„Stop! Stay here!" I heard Draco growl and grinned again.

I stopped and turned around slowly.

He stepped forward and put his arms around me.

„What is it, Draco?" I asked, trying hard not to burst out in laughter.

„You...I mean..." he stammered, his eyes flickering.

„Yeah, I'll be as good as gold. I promise! And I won't do anything you wouldn't do." I teased and squirmed free of his hug.

Before I left I turned around once more and asked,

„By the way, am I mistaken or did she _lick_ your chest?"

He threw me a nasty look.

I grinned and waved at him,

„Have fun, darling. _I_ will!"

I heard him snort.

* * *

„There will be no stripper for her tonight? Luca? Tell me there will be no stripper..." Draco urged, a somewhat desperate expression on his face.

The thought of her touching another man made his insides clench.

His fellows were laughing.

„Uh, Draco, come on! Keep your _knickers_ on!" Luca said.

Draco snorted.

„Uh, I'm sorry, I meant, keep your _shirt_ on!" he roared with laughter.

„It's her hen night..."

Luca handed Draco another tumbler of Firewhiskey.

Draco downed it,

„She can't...she's _not_ supposed to..." he muttered and looked down at the empty tumbler.

„Hey mate, forget it! Relax!" Gavin said and patted Draco's shoulder.

One of the witches snuggled up to Draco.

„Leave me alone!" he growled and shoved her hand off his shoulder.

„Ok! Suit yourself!" the witch muttered sulkily and turned to one of Draco's team mates, who started to stroke her back, while she fed him some nibbles.

„Mr Malfoy...uhm...Draco, may I have an autograph?" a young witch who had just come to the booth asked shyly.

„Huh?" Draco asked and looked up.

„Sure! Come here!" Luca said encouragingly and spread his arms. „Take a seat! What's your name?"

Draco looked confused.

He was obviously quite drunk now.

„Draco! Draco? Sign this picture of you for Bethany please! She has just told me that she's a big fan."

Draco furrowed his brow and nodded.

Then he took the picture and a quill from Luca and began to write.

Very slowly.

Once he stalled.

„What's your name again?" he muttered, his eyes half-closed, his hair somewhat dishevelled and his face sweaty.

„Bethany!" the girl piped and beamed at him.

He started to write again and then handed the photo back to Luca who gave it to the girl.

„Thank you, Draco!" Bethany muttered and blushed.

„You're welcome!" Draco muttered and drank some more Firewhiskey, ignoring the young witch.

„Where's Ally?" he asked Tom. „I have to talk to her."

„I don't know, Draco." Tom said in a low voice and side-glanced at Luca who was still talking to Bethany.

„Where is she?" Draco slurred again.

„Do you want me to look for her?" Tom asked.

„Yes!" Draco said and seized Tom's arm.

Tom arched a brow.

„You have to find her!" Draco continued.

„Sure!" Tom said and left.

„Luca! Where is she?"

„Who?" Luca asked and turned to Draco who slowly opened the top button of his shirt.

„Draco! There you are!"

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were standing in front of the table, beaming at Draco.

„Come here, let me give you a hug!" Pansy said and took the seat next to Draco who was furrowing his brow.

Then she put her arms around his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek.

There were some flashes of light.

„Alright, Pansy, stop it!" Luca said sternly and got up to make the photographers leave.

„Where's Tom?"

„Looking for Ally." Draco said and reached for some more Firewhiskey.

Pansy handed him the glass.

„No, no! No more drinks, Draco! I think you've got more than enough for tonight. Let's go!"

„But Ally...I have to..."

„No buts about it, Draco! Let's go. You'll see her soon. I'm quite sure." Luca said and helped him up.

* * *

„He wants to talk to you." Tom said.

„Why?" I asked.

Tom shrugged.

„Actually, he's rather drunk."

„Oh, how typical! That was bound to happen, wasn't it?" I sighed, already tipsy too.

„Why do you always have to get it _that_ far?" I gave him an insistent look.

„There's Ally!" I heard Harry's voice, then he was linking arms with me.

„Excuse us please!" he said to Tom and dragged me towards the dance floor.

Tom didn't follow us.

I only shrugged helplessly and he left again without having achieved anything.

* * *

„Collins! Don't wind me up!" Draco barked and took a sip of water.

Perfectly dressed with a black suit and a black turtleneck he sat in his office chair.

He was wearing black sunglasses and a carafe with the Malfoy family crest on it as well as a goblet were standing on his desk next to stacks of files.

„But I've already stated in my memo that..." Collins stammered.

„I don't care what you've stated. Your memo is _useless_!" Draco cut in, massaging his temples.

„But Draco! I mean...Mr Malfoy...I..." the small stocky wizard whimpered, his hands were shaking.

„Don't talk _that _loud, you bloody idiot!" Draco ground out, he was having a splitting headache.

He drank some more water, then he called,

„Claudine? CLAUDINE!"

Draco moaned, even his own voice was giving him a headache.

He was having a real bad hangover and scolded himself for not cancelling the appointment with Collins today.

„Very well then, Collins, once again: Where-is-the-money? What happened to the money Peekburg Inc. payed us? Answer!" Draco said in a low, dangerous voice.

He was in a really bad mood today due to the fact that he hadn't slept more than three hours and that his headache was almost killing him.

„Claudine!" Draco called once more.

'_Where the hell is she?_' he thought sulkily, still waiting for Collins to answer.

„What is it, Collins? Answer my questions? Where is the money? I'm all ears!" he said and got up.

He swaggered towards his office door.

When he had reached it, he opened it.

„Claudine?" Draco said once more, but no one answered.

He left his room for the outer office.

„Where is she?" he muttered and walked over to her desk, wondering where she would keep the potion.

He needed it badly.

The headache was growing worse and worse.

He pulled open one of the drawers and rifled through its contents.

Nothing!

„Uh, damn it!" he hissed and returned to his office, without closing the drawer.

* * *

„Ah, Claudine, nice to meet you! Is he in?" I said when I met his secretary in the elevator.

She was carrying some files.

„Good morning, Ms De Russo. How are you? Yes, he's in today." Claudine replied and gave me a smile.

„I'm fine, thank you."

Silently we were both staring at the golden doors, waiting for them to part .

Finally we were walking down the corridor to Draco's office.

I followed Claudine to the outer office.

She looked down at her desk calendar.

Then she said,

„I think Mr Malfoy is still in a business meeting. Please be seated for a moment. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him, Ms De Russo."

„Thank you!" I replied curtly and took a seat.

* * *

There was a knock on his office door.

„Yes?" he droned not averting his gaze from Collins who was sweating now.

„Mr Malfoy?" Claudine asked and entered the room.

„Yes, Claudine?"

„Ms De Russo is here and waiting for you."

Draco looked up and moaned as there was this stinging pain in his head again because he had moved it too fast.

He curled his lip.

„Tell her I'll be with her soon. We're almost done here." Draco said in a low voice, side-glancing at Collins, whose face was crimson.

„Aren't we, Collins?" he continued, his voice sounding menacing.

The small wizard nodded servilely.

„And get my fiancée whatever she wants!" He pointed at his secretary who gave him a smile, nodding.

„Sure, Mr Malfoy." Claudine said.

She wanted to close the door again.

„Uhm, Claudine, wait! Be a doll and get me some potion to alleviate my headache. It's killing me." he said dryly.

„Yes, sir!" Claudine said and left the room.

„Well, well, Collins, where were we?" he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head, stretching his chest.

Claudine entered the room again, without saying a word.

She walked over to Draco's desk and placed a silver goblet on it.

Then she turned around and left.

„Right! I've asked you to hand in another memo. Until three o' clock this afternoon. Then I'll decide what I'll do with you. Got me?"

Collins nodded, while Draco took the goblet.

„And now, shove off!" Draco growled and placed his feet on the table, a vicious grin on his face.

When Collins had left the office, Draco downed the potion in one gulp.

He inspected his black leather shoes closely wondering whether he would find reasons for complaint.

Reasons for punishing his house-elf.

But the shoes obviously had been polished to perfection.

A satisfied grin played on his face for a moment and he let out a sigh of relief.

Then he jumped up and walked over to the black leather sofa across from his desk.

He collapsed onto it and moaned again.

The headache was still there.

There was another knock on his office door.

„Yes, please!" he muttered and the door opened.

„Mr Malfoy? Ms De Russo for you..." Claudine said and let me in.

„Yes!" he said, not looking up, massaging his forehead again.

„Hi, darling!" I said and walked over to the sofa.

„Uuhhh!" he muttered artificially, obviously hoping for me to pity him.

I laughed when I noticed that he was wearing sunglasses.

„Awww, poor you! Having a bad hangover?" I said in a slightly fake caring voice and sat down at the edge of the sofa, a grin playing on my face.

„_No_! Not at all!" he drawled, still massaging his temples.

I let out a laugh.

„Are you kidding me?"

„Sure!" he sat up all of a sudden, touching his forehead again, grimacing with pain.

I laughed.

„Stop it!" he whispered and leaned forward.

His lips were touching mine for a moment.

„I've been missing you tonight!" he whispered and touched my hand, his face still very close to mine, his platinum gaze set on me.

„So did I!" I replied and locked on to his gaze.

„How about a ramble about Hogsmeade? We could have lunch there later."

„That sounds nice!" I said and beamed at him.

„Very well then, let's go!" he said and got up, still wearing his sunglasses.

* * *


	54. Chapter 54

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

* * *

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, I'd like to thank you for your review. It keeps me going as always. Have fun with the new chapter! :)**

**BlueSunsetWaters, I'm so glad you reviewed again and hope you like my latest chapter. Enjoy it! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: The twittering of the birds and the humming of the bees...**

We were ambling down a woodland path near the Shrieking Shack hand in hand.

We were on our way back to Hogsmeade.

We had talked about this and that for a while, now we were walking next to each other in silence.

We had met no one so far and I was listening to the twittering of the birds.

Once a squirrel had crossed the path all of a sudden and had caused Draco to draw his wand reflexively and at lightning speed.

I wondered why he was so jumpy lately.

„Have you've already been to Nicefield's office? Weren't you supposed to work for him for more than a month now?" Draco asked casually after a while.

„Yes, I've been there a few days after you've been acquitted of all charges. He has accused me of not doing my work properly and has insisted that he has never received the results of my research at the library. In the end he has even blamed _me_ for his poor pleading. That's just ridiculous!" I told him grimly.

„_That_ is definitely ridiculous, sweetheart! So, will you go back?" Draco said calmly.

„I don't know yet." I muttered reluctantly, hoping that we would change the topic of discussion soon.

We were walking next to each other – no one spoke.

„I've dreamt of my father tonight." Draco said matter-of-factly all of a sudden.

„You did?" was all I could answer.

I wondered what he was up to.

He had never talked about his father a lot .

„Yes. It was very lucid. He was at our wedding. He was so pleased with my choice. You have to know that he always stuck to _the rules_. He was a very principled man, upholding the pure-blood rules." Draco continued sternly, a somewhat sad expression on his face.

„You must be missing him very much." I said softly and looked at him.

He nodded silently.

„It would..." he stalled. „I mean, I'd be...I...uhm...I'd be very happy if he was there tomorrow. He has always been my role model, he still is. He has been a very strict man but I have always honoured him. I really miss him."

„I feel sorry for you, Draco. I can only try to imagine how you feel." I told him and squeezed his hand.

„I know, sweetheart." Draco replied coldly and cleared his throat.

„You know what? This time tomorrow the wedding ceremony is already taking place!" he continued as if nothing had happened and gave me a flawless smile.

Seemingly he had already overcome his little outburst of emotions and had put up his facade of aloofness again.

„You're right! _Creepy_!" I said and grinned, somewhat relieved.

„Yeah, really creepy!" he replied and grinned too.

Then he drew me into a hug.

„I can't wait to be your husband, sweetheart." he breathed and kissed me on the forehead.

„But being in great anticipation seems to make hungry. How about lunch? Let's get back to Hogsmeade!" Draco said and looked at me.

„Alright." I said and we left.

* * *

„Would you guys please stop it? We're trying to enjoy our lunch." Draco said, sounding unnerved.

But the photographers wouldn't stop.

They were taking more pictures.

„Alright, guys, one last time: _Leave-us-alone_! You've all taken your photos, now leave! What is so interesting about some salad and steaks?" he sighed.

To me he muttered,

„We should've taken a table inside the restaurant. Are you finished?"

I nodded, the flurry of flashlights was blinding me.

„You two are getting married tomorrow. How do you feel? Already nervous?" one man screamed.

„No!" Draco said dryly and curled his lip.

„Come on, sweetheart. Let's go!" he got up and took my hand.

I followed suit.

We were trying to elbow our way through the jostling crowd.

Fans had joined it and were asking for autographs.

They were touching us, seizing our arms or hands.

Some girls were screaming hysterically.

One witch was grabbing my shirt.

I tried to shove her away.

„Stop it!" I ground out.

„You don't deserve him! Bitch!" she hissed, her face close to mine.

She was glaring at me with her green eyes.

I gave her a bewildered look.

„Pardon?" I said ironically, furrowing my brow.

She seized my arm in a vice-like grip.

„Stop it!" I hissed once more, trying to shake her hand off.

She threw me a nasty look, tightening her grip.

„Ouch, you're hurting me!" I spat, my eyes only slits now.

I tried to reach inside my cloak to draw my wand.

„What is it?" Draco asked, sounding alarmed, turning to me and the witch.

He furrowed his brow too.

„Draco, I love you! _She_ doesn't love you. She doesn't _deserve_ you!" the witch turned to Draco and gave him a smile, baring her crooked teeth.

„Well, uhm, I think I can judge for myself who deserves me and who doesn't!" Draco said sternly and grabbed the witch's hand.

„Oh, Draco, please! I've waited for this moment for years..."

The witch let go of me and touched Draco's arm.

Roughly he shook her hand off.

„Stop it!" he hissed and pushed the witch away. „Leave us alone!"

Then he turned around and looked at me.

„Are you alright? I'm sorry about that. Let's go!" he said and gave me a worried look.

I was still confused.

The incident had startled me.

I had never been attacked by some of Draco's fans before.

So far they had all been nice and friendly.

I started to feel numb on the inside.

* * *

„I'm sorry that I have to leave now, sweetheart. But there is still some work waiting for me at the office. Collins has to hand in another memo. I want to check it before we go on our honeymoon." Draco said dryly and got up from the sofa.

„Alright, darling. I think I will see you tomorrow then! I'll be at my place till five then I'll move on to my parents' place." I said matter-of-factly and got up too, but on the inside I felt sadness rise – and defiance.

I didn't want him to leave yet.

„Merlin' beard, I think I'm feeling somewhat nervous now." Draco said while I drew him into a hug.

I gently pecked him on the cheek.

„Don't go yet!" I nagged and snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest.

He stroked my back – I felt a warm and fuzzy sensation on the inside.

I knew that he was trying to get away from here but I wanted to make him stay.

I heard his heart beat and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of his skin.

I could also smell the perfume I had got him a while ago.

He kissed my hair.

„Uh, sweetheart, I'd love to but I have to go." he said, sounding strained.

„_No-oh_! You don't _have_ to! Your mother owns the company. You can do anything you like!" I continued defiantly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

„That's true, but as I've said before: I _have_ to go." Draco said stiffly and tried to withdraw from our hug.

I tightened my embrace, my head still resting on his chest.

He reached for my shoulders.

„Ally, what do you want me to do?" he asked, sounding unnerved.

„I believe I could think of..._something_." I said casually and looked at him.

His eyes were darker than usual now.

„What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow, his cold gaze set on me. „_Sex_?"

„_Maybe_!" I said and gave him a questioning look.

„Not _now_! I have got work to do." he replied sulkily.

Now _I_ was furrowing my brow.

„Now I'm definitely confused!"

„What do you mean?"

„Since when is work keeping you from doing _it_?"

Draco snorted.

„I've told you...I _can't_! Not now!"

„Very well then, close the door on your way out, please!" I said dryly and withdrew from his hug.

I returned to the sofa, ignoring him deliberately.

„Alright, suit yourself! See you tomorrow then." Draco said coldly and left my flat by Apparition.

* * *

Sulkily I paced my living room, wondering whether I should go to his office to talk things out with him.

I stopped at my desk and looked at the picture of Draco that stood on it.

He was beaming at me and I felt a stinging pain in my heart.

„Why did I have to pick that quarrel?" I muttered to myself and touched Draco's face with my fingertips.

I traced his lips and felt sadness rise on the inside once again.

I scolded myself for my lack of self control.

„Because you're still the untamed wild child I used to know." a man's voice jerked me off my thoughts.

I froze for a moment because I knew this low cold voice only too well even though I hadn't heard it for quite a while now.

I turned around to face him, to make sure that my ears hadn't fooled me – they hadn't and I clapped one hand to my mouth.

He smiled at me, his amazing eyes set on me.

„You? But you...I...they've told me you..." I stammered after the first shock had died away a little.

„That I'm _dead_! I know." he took one step forward.

I felt like being rooted to the ground.

He was standing right in front of me now and touched my cheek.

Gently he started to stroke it with his thumb.

I closed my eyes, tears started to burn hot and salty under my eyelids.

I swallowed dryly and tried to fight them back – in vain.

„You can't...that's not true! I've been missing you for such a _long_ time..." I whispered, my voice shaky.

„Shhh!" he whispered and drew me into a hug - I didn't resist. „It was just for your own good, darling! I wanted you to start a new life. Free from sorrow. Without me. To my regret you've decided against doing so..."

„But I...I've loved you so much! Why have you done this to me? I've felt like my heart was breaking." I sobbed, my head resting against his chest.

He was stroking my back and kissed my hair.

I shivered, his touch was still sending shivers down my spine.

„I know my dear! I know. It's just that I wanted to save you from them. From further danger." he droned in a low voice, still stroking my back.

„But you could've told me! We could've gone away together. We had made plans! Don't you remember?" I muttered, my eyes still closed.

„You know they never would have let me go! I've been in this up to my neck! I still am. They'd kill me if I split!" he said matter-of-factly and tightened his embrace.

I looked up at him, my face blotchy from crying,

„You should've told me! I've felt like dying. There's been no single day passing by without me thinking of you. Do you know that? Do you _know_ how I've felt? _Can_ you imagine?"

Tears were running down my face again.

„I think I can only try to imagine how you've felt." he said soothingly and tried to kiss me.

I averted my face.

„What is it?" he asked and touched my chin, gently turning my face towards his. „I thought you still love me!"

„I do! At least I _think_ I do! But I'm not quite sure if I can forgive you, if I can forget what you've done to me. You've been hurting me so _damn_ much. Don't you understand?" I sobbed.

He let his hand sink, looking at me, the expression on his face unreadable – just as it had always been.

„I'm sorry, darling! _So_ sorry. You know I'd never want to hurt you. All I wanted was to see you one last time before you're getting married. Before you'll vow eternal love to another man."

„It could've been you!" I sobbed, my hands in front of my face to shield it from his view. „It could've been _you_..." I whispered once more almost inaudible.

„I know, darling, but there would never have been a way for the two of us..."

„There would!" I cut in lividly. „There _would_ if you had really wanted it!"

„Let's not quarrel over it, darling. You'll marry someone else tomorrow anyway. And you'll be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Much to my regret I won't be able to be there. To see you on your greatest day..."

„Stop it!" I yelled, tears running down my face, my hands were shaking, I felt torn emotionally.

„Stop it!" I whined weakly. „_Please_!"

All of a sudden there was a knock on my front door and I heard Marc's voice,

„Ally? Where are you? Open the door!"

I froze, my heart was racing.

„Yes! I'll be with you in a minute." I called hastily, trying to wipe the tears away, relieved that he hadn't apparated to my place too.

„Will I see you again?" I whispered, but the man I had loved for such a long time, the man I was still loving in some sort of way, the man I had believed to be dead had already left by Apparition and I was alone again.

Quickly I headed for the front door, my mind still racing.

I was completely confused.

He wasn't dead.

He was alive!

I had seen him, I had touched him!

Startled I opened the door.

„Ally, what is it? You look like you've seen a vampire or something. That _Mordax_ guy, you know – he's still on the run...Was it him?" Marc said and entered my flat, an amused expression on his face.

He had always loved to scare me, ever since we had been children.

„You're nervous, aren't you? I can assure you that's absolutely normal. Come here, let me hug you, little sister."

He drew me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

„Are you ready? I mean, have you packed your bags?" Marc continued, giving me a stern look.

„No!" I replied absent-mindedly. I knew I was blushing.

„What is it? You're not confused, are you?" Marc asked.

Then he linked arms with me,

„Whatever! Let's go! I'll sent one of father's house-elves to pack your bags. Mother is already waiting for you. Victoria is nervous too. Everybody seems to be all of a tizzy. And you're the reason why!" he grinned and pinched my cheek.

I nodded silently and followed Marc, we were leaving the flat.

Downstairs he opened the passenger door of his car for me and closed it after I had entered it.

Then he rushed around the car and opened the driver's door, got in and started the engine.

Soon after we were speeding towards my parents' mansion, while I still wasn't sure about my feelings.

My feelings for the man who had visited me only minutes ago.

I had loved him.

But now I knew Draco, and knowing him had changed everything.

I definitely was in love with Draco and this would never change.

But had I been able to lose my heart to Draco only because I had thought that _he_ – the other - was dead?

Was I supposed to lose my heart to Draco at all?

I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden and waved my wand to open the window a little to get some fresh air.

Marc side-glanced at me and noticed that I had blanched.

He slowed down the car.

„Everything alright?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

I nodded.

„You're nervous! You _definitely_ are!" he said and grinned, baring his flawless white teeth, flooring the accelerator again.

* * *

„I'm afraid you weren't able to convince me that you've dealt with the situation properly. The new memo _sucks_!" Draco said in a low cold voice, glaring at Collins who had blushed again.

Drops of sweat were glistening on his forehead and his eyes seemed to water.

„Mr Malfoy, please! I..." he begged, obviously knowing what was in store for him.

„Stop whining! That's maddening!" Draco growled and rose from his office chair.

Stiffly he started to pace his office, his hands folded behind his back.

„Your behaviour leaves me with no option, Collins." Draco drawled matter-of-factly after a while.

„No, _sir_! _Please_!" Collins whined.

„_What_-did-I-say?" Draco asked in staccato, absent-mindedly he felt the pointed fangs of the serpents on his silver cuff links.

His eyes were very dark now and his cheeks had reddened.

His expression was tense.

He heard the small wizard sob and curled his lip.

How could one man let himself go like this?

He snorted disgustedly and turned to the window, still listening to the crying wizard in silence, rage boiling on the inside.

„Stop being such a cry-baby, Collins!" Draco rumbled and the wizard winced.

„I want you to return to your office and wait for me to call you. I have to clear some things up and then I'll get back to you." he continued in a low voice, not looking at Collins who wiped some tears off his face with the back of his hand and jumped up.

„Sir, Mr Malfoy...Thank you so much! I'm deeply in your debt." Collins stammered weakly.

„Leave!" Draco commanded coldly, pointing towards the door of his office, still not looking at Collins.

The wizard nodded silently and left hastily.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and called for Claudine.

When she entered his office he ordered dryly,

„Send for Charles Compton! I have to talk to him! As soon as possible - my time is limited!"

Claudine, whose quill was racing on the notepad, nodded and looked up at him.

„Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr Malfoy?" she asked matter-of-factly.

„Yes, get me some Firewhiskey, please!" Draco muttered and sat down on the sofa opposite to his desk.

He rested his head in his hands and started to knead his forehead.

„Yes, sir!" Claudine replied and left the office while Draco let out another sigh.

'_Why me? Why me of all people?_' he wondered.

'_Something's going on here. But what exactly?_' he agonised over the whole situation, his head still in his hands.

'_Where has all the money gone? Where is it?_' he grabbed his hair and pulled at it for a moment.

'_THINK!_' he urged himself on.

„Think hard!" he hissed and jumped up, letting go of his hair.

Dishevelled, it stuck out in all directions.

He ran both hands through it to flatten it again.

Claudine entered his office once more, carrying a tumbler with Firewhiskey on a silver platter.

Silently she placed it down on his desk and turned around to leave.

„Two more things, please, Claudine!" Draco muttered hoarsely before she had reached the door.

„Yes, Mr Malfoy!"

„Please get me the personnel file of Mr Collins! And then I want you to dispatch an owl to my place. I want my house-elf to pack my bags for tomorrow. I need clothes for let's say...uhm...let me think...well, four weeks. I want it to be brought to Malfoy Manor."

Claudine nodded,

„Anything else?"

„No, Claudine. That's all for now, thank you."

„By the way, Mr Compton is on his way already."

„Excellent!" Draco droned and started to grin.

'_Someone seems to be in a hurry!_' he thought and let out a laugh while Claudine left the office.

* * *

„What's wrong with you, little sister. You're not eating your salad. Are you ill?" Marc teased while I picked at my salad sullenly.

„Come on, Marc. Leave her alone!" Victoria said sternly and gave him an insistent look.

My parents remained silent.

Marc gave Victoria a wry grin and turned his attention to his own salad again after Victoria had thrown him a warning look.

„If you excuse me please!" I said stiffly and got up from the table.

I didn't feel hungry at all.

All eyes were set on me.

My mother nodded her agreement.

While putting down his cutlery my father asked dryly,

„Are you feeling well, Alessia? You look very pale today."

„I'm fine, father! It's just that I'm not hungry." I replied curtly and put my napkin down next to my plate.

My father nodded and I left the room without saying another word.

Victoria wanted to get up and follow me, but Marc touched her forearm and gave her a stern look.

„Leave her alone!" he aped.

My mother cleared her throat artificially.

Lividly Victoria grabbed her fork, while mouthing „I hate you!" at Marc who grinned impishly.

* * *

„And now go to his office and fire him!" Draco insisted and got up from his desk.

Compton gave him a bewildered look.

„What is it? Why so squeamish tonight? Come on! _GO_!" Draco growled, glaring at Charles Compton who had blushed badly.

Reluctantly Compton got up too.

„Good boy!" Draco drawled and stepped up to him who froze.

Condescendingly Draco patted Compton's cheek, an evil grin on his face.

„Be sure I'll come up with something for you too! Soon, _mate_!" Draco said in a low dangerous voice, his gaze set on Compton who seemed to boil with rage but was trying hard to pull himself together.

„And now, off you go!" Draco continued, his notorious sneer playing on his face.

Compton left Draco's office quickly.

When he had left, Draco peered through the open door into the outer office and looked at Claudine, who sat at her desk,

„Claudine, has Mr Zabini already tried to get in touch with me?"

„No, sir. Not yet!" she replied curtly.

„Very well then! Anyway, I'm _not_ in if anyone asks, alright?" Draco replied and returned to his office, slamming the door shut, wondering if there was anything working out fine today.

* * *

I splashed some cold water into my face and looked at my face in the mirror.

I still couldn't believe it.

He was alive!

He had fooled me!

I swallowed dryly and felt like vomiting, still unsure what I was supposed to do now.

* * *

An hour later Draco had returned to his flat to work out.

He thought that working out would be the only thing that could distract him now.

His mind was still racing.

Why was anything going that wrong?

He had disgruntled Alessia – the woman was loving so much, he had had to fire one of his formerly most loyal employees, there was money vanishing into thin air from the business accounts at Gringott's and Blaise hadn't answered his letter yet, so he wasn't sure whether he was having a best man tomorrow or not.

Admittedly he didn't like the prospect of Marc being his best man instead at all.

Quickly he started to do some press-ups, trying to relax a little.

Working up a sweat had always helped him to relax.

But tonight it wouldn't work - very much to Draco's regret.

Sulkily he finished his work out after a while, deciding to turn his attention to his well-provided house bar now, hoping to find some distraction that way.

* * *

„If you'll excuse me, mates, I've just spotted this dickhead McMillan. But I'll be right back with you two." Marc said cockily and patted Luke and Eric on their shoulders.

„Do you want us to join you? To be true I don't want to miss out on that." Eric said and grinned.

„Sorry, mate, but I'd prefer to talk to that wanker in private. Do you mind?" Marc said casually and cracked his knuckles.

Luke let out a laugh,

„Don't tell me you want to work him over _again_! Don't you ever get bored? Afraid he's going to mess up the wedding?"

„Nah!" Marc drawled and glared at Luke who stopped laughing immediately. „How come you even think that this dickhead could be invited to the wedding? Never! I think I'd have to kill him! _Maybe_!"

Little did he know how wrong he was about the guest list!

Just as Draco!

„Come on, Marc, don't get shirty! I was only joking!"

„I know! See you later." Marc drawled absent-mindedly and started to elbow his way through the crowd towards Andrew who was standing nearby at the other end of the bar.

Eric looked at Luke and shrugged.

* * *


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

****A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your latest review. I appreciate it and hope you like the new chapter. Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**Yay, BlueSunsetWaters, here it comes...hope you like it! It was a tough one for me – but I think it turned out quite well. Have fun! I look forward to hearing from you again. Thank you so much for you support. It really keeps me going! :)**

**

* * *

****Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Five: The gravity of love**

„Ah, McMillan, still among the living!" Marc said boastfully, intently he patted Andrew's shoulder harder than usual.

„I hope you've finally abandoned all hope to be the one that marries Alessia one fine day. It's all over, mate! I feel _so_ sorry for you! But please don't cry. I can't deal with that, you know." he continued, irony was resonating in his voice and he was sneering.

„Stow it, De Russo!" Andrew muttered matter-of-factly. „I don't care what you can deal with!"

„A bit too cheeky for my taste, _boy_!" Marc droned menacingly, glaring lividly at Andrew, who didn't seem to care.

„I wasn't too cheeky for you when you asked me a favour, De Russo. When you wanted me to make Alessia ditch Malfoy. Already forgot that?" Andrew drawled and arched a brow at Marc who was now clenching his fists.

„Anyway, what is it this time, De Russo?" Andrew continued, casually taking another sip of his drink. „I mean, how can I help you this time, my... _friend_?"

Marc snorted lividly.

„Get out of my sight, McMillan! Malfoy really seems to be the lesser of two evils, you know. I've just found out that it was _you_ that has manipulated Nicefields' pleading. It was _you_ that has intercepted Alessia's owl! And – by the way – I didn't know that Nicefields is your _uncle_! I hope he's giving you a nice job. Tell him we'll terminate his appointment. His behaviour towards my sister and her fiancé was just outrageous!" Marc ground out, side-glancing at the other guests, wondering whether anyone was eavesdropping their conversation.

„Tell me! What are your true intentions? Are you hand in glove with the Death Eaters?"

„You know what, De Russo? You're pathetic!" Andrew replied in a low voice and glared at Marc in return. „And now - shove off!"

Marc let out another snort and left without a word.

**

* * *

**

Draco returned to Malfoy Manor after more than one hour of running with Tom.

It was still early in the morning but there was already a hustle and bustle going on all over the place.

One of his mother's house-elves hurried to get him and Tom a towel when they entered the entrance hall.

Servilely it bowed when it returned with the towels.

Draco took the towel from it and nodded curtly, then he towelled his face roughly.

„Merlin's beard, what's going on here?" Draco muttered, giving Tom a bewildered look, his face was red, his hair dishevelled.

Tom shrugged and put his towel around his neck.

„I think I'll have a shower. See you later, Tom!"

Draco left the entrance hall and went upstairs.

**

* * *

**

When he exited the bathroom later, only a towel around his hips, he met his mother on his way to his room.

„Mother!" he said slightly embarrassed and grabbed the towel to tighten it.

There had always prevailed a reserved attitude towards nudity and physicalness in his family – something he had always hated but taken to over the years too.

Admittedly he had never seen his parents naked before.

He had caught himself more than one time acting with reserve at his own place when Alessia had been there in the beginning.

She on the other hand seemed to have a more permissive attitude, admittedly he liked it and had adopted her attitude at least in some kind of way.

But now he scolded himself for not having taken the dressing gown at least.

Slightly blushing he looked at the large painting that hung on the opposite wall, zealously he was trying not to look at his mother – ridiculously enough thinking that she wouldn't see him when he wouldn't look at her.

„Would you like to have breakfast with me, Draco? I would be very pleased." his mother asked dryly.

„I'd be pleased too, mother!" Draco replied, folding his arms in front of his chest now.

„Very well then, get dressed, please!" his mother continued. „We don't want you to catch a cold."

„Sure!" Draco replied curtly and went to his room, while his mother went down the spiral staircase to the ground floor.

**

* * *

**

„Are you already nervous?" Narcissa Malfoy asked while one of her house-elves poured her and Draco some tea.

„A little bit - _maybe_." Draco drawled, while taking a small bowl of porridge and adding some fruit salad to it.

Narcissa turned her attention to the grapefruit in front of her again.

Matter-of-factly she continued after a while,

„I can't believe you're getting married today. I still remember the day your father and I took you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Do you still remember how nervous you were? Your father and I were so proud of you."

Draco looked up from his porridge at his mother.

Her eyes seemed to have watered a little.

„I think father would have preferred to send me to Durmstrang and I believe I could have done better there." Draco said casually, eyeing her.

Then he noticed that one tear was running down her cheek.

Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and looked at his porridge again.

„Your father has preferred Durmstrang, that's right, but in the end he knew that Hogwarts was the right choice. Just as I have always told him. Hogwarts was good for you." she said in a somewhat choked voice and stalled for a moment.

Finally she said,

„I wish your father could be here today."

„Maybe you're right, mother." Draco replied quickly, ignoring her last words.

„By the way have I already told you, that I have been invited to Hogwarts? There will be an open day soon and they want me to be there and maybe to show some moves on the broom." he continued, trying hard to change the subject.

„And I'll have to play another benefit match after our honeymoon. I'm really looking forward to that too." Draco couldn't bear to see his mother cry, that was why he tried to distract her from her grief about his father.

„That is wonderful, Draco." she said in a low voice.

Visibly strained, he took a sip of tea and looked at her again.

She gave him a smile, her eyes were red.

Then she whispered,

„Promise me you'll always treat Alessia right. She's a good girl. I want you to keep this in mind!"

Draco furrowed his brow and nodded silently, while his mother got up from the table.

„If you'll excuse me now, please." she said hoarsely and left the dining room.

_'Well, this is a great start to a great day!'_ he thought sarcastically and took another mouthful of tea.

All of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore.

Disgustedly he abandoned his porridge and got up too.

Hastily he left the dining room and went upstairs to his room, hoping for the ceremony to begin soon.

**

* * *

**

Up at his room he noticed a tawny owl on the window sill.

He hastened over to the window and opened it.

The owl was hooting excitedly.

„Shhh!" Draco muttered and quickly untied the rather large parcel the owl had been carrying.

The owl curiously looked at him with her large yellow eyes.

He grinned and gently stroked its beak with one finger.

The owl tried to nibble his finger.

Draco drew it back.

The owl cocked its head and clicked its beak.

„No, no, no!" he laughed and took a closer look at the parcel the owl had delivered.

When the owl finally took off again, Draco closed the window and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Slowly he unwrapped a black box and an offwhite envelope.

He opened the box and looked down at the watch in it.

Draco felt the crown of it with the tip of his index finger.

The watch was gorgeous even though it was not a magical watch but seemingly Muggle made.

It was a chronograph.

The case was silver and the strap was made of black leather.

He turned his attention to the envelope.

He turned it around and saw Alessia's handwriting on it.

Quickly he opened it and pulled the letter out.

Draco unfolded it and read,

_Darling,_

_I wanted to give this to you before we're going to get married. I hope you like it, the moment I saw it I knew that it was made just for you. It is perfect, just like you are. I want you to know that I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. And I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life._

_I'll see you later!_

_A_

He smiled while he put the letter back into the envelope.

Then he took the watch out of the box and opened the strap to put it on.

He noticed that there was something engraved on the back of the case.

It said,

_For my one and only true love! _

He looked it for a moment, finally put the watch on and got up from the bed to leave his room.

**

* * *

**

A glass of Champagne in his left hand, Draco looked at the crowd all over the patio of Malfoy Manor.

The guests were arriving gradually at the estate.

His mother was welcoming them.

Draco overlooked the park.

He saw the white gazebo and the rows of chairs.

Everything was decorated with white roses and orchids.

The weather was fine too.

The sky was sapphire blue and there was no single cloud.

Draco took a deep breath.

He was pleased, very pleased – everything would be perfect today!

Still absorbed in thoughts he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Draco turned around and faced Andrew.

His insides clenched immediately, his eyes darkened distinctly.

„Draco, I wanted to thank you for the invitation to your wedding. I feel very honoured!" Andrew said excitedly.

„My pleasure! Good to see you again. Can I get you something?" Draco replied stiffly, a strained smile on his face.

„No, thank you, I'm fine. Nice location! I didn't know you were living on an estate like _that_. It's really spacious!" Andrew continued and looked around.

Draco nodded silently.

How dare this bastard to come to his wedding?

„Lucky man you are! Lucky man, Malfoy!" Andrew said and patted Draco's shoulder, who froze.

He was boiling with rage now and noticed that Tom and Joe were standing nearby and watching the whole scene.

„You definitely have a point there!" Draco muttered and shook Andrew's hand off.

„All the best for you and Alessia!" Andrew said.

„Thank you very much indeed!" Draco replied in an artificially sweet tone and gave Andrew another fake smile. „If you'll excuse me please, Andrew. The Minister has just arrived and I _have_ to welcome him. I'm _so_ sorry!"

„Why certainly!" Andrew replied. „No problem! See you later!"

„Yes! See you _later_, Andrew." Draco said in a low voice and turned to leave, his face set in stone.

When he passed Tom and Joe he nodded curtly.

Both seemed to know exactly what they were supposed to do now.

Draco approached the Minister, put on a perfectly flawless smile, spread his arms and called,

„Ah, Minister, I'm so pleased you could spare time to attend my wedding!"

**

* * *

**

„Look at the park! I wonder if that wood over there belongs to their estate too." Marc said to Victoria and took another sip of his champagne. „Maybe we should sell our flat and get ourselves something like that too."

Victoria grinned,

„I don't think you'd enjoy the country life. You're a real townie, aren't you?"

He put his arm around her waist.

„Maybe I could get used to living in the country." Marc muttered and drew Victoria nearer, kissing her on the cheek. „We could spend more time together. Maybe I could take some work home with me so I could be at home more often. What do you think?"

„I'll give it a thought, honey." Victoria whispered and gave him a short kiss.

They were watching the growing crowd of guests in silence for a while.

„I wonder if Ally is doing fine! She was so nervous yesterday." Victoria broke the silence.

Marc nodded, a wry grin on his face.

„Oh, come on, Marc, don't gloat! Wasn't it you that was so nervous on his own wedding that he forgot the vow? You almost made me cry!" Victoria said somewhat huffily and looked at him.

The grin on Marc's face vanished.

„I know, darling, I'm sorry! But nevertheless I still love you! Very much indeed!" Marc muttered absent-mindedly.

„What is it, Marc?" Victoria asked, she had noticed that he was distracted immediately.

She looked around to see what it was.

Marc didn't answer but was reaching inside his dress robes.

„Marc? What is it? You're not drawing your _wand_, are you? It's your sister's wedding today! What are you doing?"

„Nothing, Vic. I'll be right back – wait here for me!" Marc replied coolly and left, his hand still inside his dress robes.

_'I'm just going to give McMillan another dressing-down, honey!' _he thought and strode away.

Victoria curled her lip and decided to join her mother-in-law who was talking to some couple Victoria didn't know.

**

* * *

**

„Minister! I'm so pleased you honour us with your presence today!" Narcissa Malfoy said gracefully.

„The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Malfoy. I'm pleased to attend this very special day." the Minister replied and kissed Draco's mother on the hand.

Narcissa Malfoy gave him a benign smile which the Minister returned.

„Draco, darling, the ceremony will begin in thirty minutes. Where is your best man? You should resort to the gazebo soon. Your bride is going to arrive soon too." Narcissa said to Draco who seemed to blanch a little.

The Minister patted his shoulder and said,

„Now it's getting serious, Draco!"

Draco nodded silently but in the end managed to say,

„If you'll excuse me please, Minister!"

Hastily he looked around and was very relieved to spot Blaise in the crowd, talking to a small red-haired witch.

When he noticed Draco, who was waving at him, he walked over to him.

**

* * *

**

„Blaise, I'm so glad you're here!" Draco said, truly relieved.

He had feared that Blaise wouldn't show up today.

Draco looked Blaise over coolly – his appearance when they had met last time had appalled Draco to the core.

He had never seen Blaise like that before.

But today he looked good, perfectly dressed, well-shaved.

His eyes weren't puffy anymore and he seemed to be in a good mood.

„Let me hug you, mate!" Blaise said and drew Draco into a hug, showily they were patting their shoulders.

Draco hesitated for a moment but finally muttered casually,

„I am glad that you are well again!"

„Uh, that was nothing to worry about! Only a little crunch." Blaise replied and let go of Draco.

„Thank Merlin!" Draco said stiffly and cleared his throat.

„Before the wedding ceremony starts I wanted to wish you all the best for your marriage. I _hope_ you've made the right choice! I'll always be there for you, mate!" Blaise said matter-of-factly but obviously Draco didn't listen properly.

He was scrabbling one of the pockets of his fawn-coloured dress robe.

„Thank you, Blaise!" he muttered absent-mindedly, a tense expression on his face.

Finally he pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Blaise.

„There you go, Blaise! Take this for me! Those are the wedding bands."

Draco cleared his throat once more, then he took a deep breath and breathed out audibly.

„Phew! I'm definitely nervous now!"

Blaise grinned and waved a waiter nearer to get Draco another glass of Champagne.

**

* * *

**

„Marc!" Victoria said in a low voice when he joined them again.

His mother who had been deep in conversation with an elder couple turned to him, an artificial smile on her face.

„Marc, may I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Worthington? Mr Worthington is going to retire next year and still looking for a suitable successor for his company."

„Mrs Worthington!" Marc said and kissed the woman's hand suavely.

„Mr Worthington! It's a pleasure to meet you. May I introduce you to my wife Victoria?"

Victoria gave them a strained smile.

„Maybe my son knows someone suitable for you, Mr Worthington." Marc's mother said. „But for now I'm afraid the ceremony is about to begin. If you'll excuse us please."

„Where have you been?" Victoria muttered under her breath.

„I just thought I've spotted someone I know." Marc replied coolly through gritted teeth while the Worthingtons left.

Victoria gave him a disbelieving look.

He arched his brow at her and shrugged.

„Well then, shall we?" his mother asked, pursing her lips priggishly, giving Marc and Victoria a wary look.

„Sure!" Marc said coolly and held out his arms to the women.

„Ladies!" he called showily and Victoria and his mother linked arms with him.

**

* * *

**

„I still can't believe she's doing this!" Ginny said sulkily and looked at Hermione who was nervously plucking at the frills of her pale pink dress.

„She seems to be happy with her choice and that's all that counts, isn't it?" Hermione replied, sounding unnerved. „I think we have to make the best of it even though I agree that our first attempt has well been a complete flop. I'm glad Ron can use his hand properly again."

Hermione adjusted the straps of her dress for the umpteenth time.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

„I think you're right. We're her friends and I think we should be glad that we are allowed to be her bridesmaids at all. Who would have dreamt that the Malfoys would allow a _Mudblood_ and a _blood-traitor_ to be involved in such an important ceremony at all? This seems to be the beginning of a new era!" Irony was resonating in Ginny's last words.

She looked down at the small bouquet she was holding in her hand.

Hermione was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot,

„What's taking them so long?"

„Dunno!" Ginny muttered, looking down at her feet.

„And now shove off, mate!" they heard a man's voice from behind.

They turned around to see Tom pushing a man around.

Finally the man stumbled and fell to his knees.

„Tut-tut, mate, there's no reason for tumbling." Joe, one of Draco's bodyguards, said and hoisted the man up to push him once more.

„At least not on Mr Malfoy's estate. Have a _nice_ day!" Tom said coolly.

Together they pushed the man once more.

He fell to the curb.

A satisfied grin on his face, Joe waved his wand and the huge wrought iron yard gates closed magically.

„Ladies!" Joe nodded towards the girls while walking past them, smirking.

Tom smirked too.

Ginny arched a brow at Hermione who looked rather shocked.

„How typical!" Ginny said contemptuously and curled her lip.

„Wasn't this..._Andrew_?" Hermione muttered, her voice somewhat shaky.

But before Ginny could answer, the gates opened again and an opulently decorated saloon car drove up to the estate.

**

* * *

**

Draco stood in the middle of the small white gazebo at the park.

He eyed the small wizard that stood in front of him.

He would hold the ceremony.

All of a sudden Draco knew where he had seen him before.

The little tufty-haired man had held Dumbledore's funeral too.

Draco swallowed dryly at the thought of it and the circumstances that had led to Dumbledore's funeral back then.

Sulkily he wondered whether his mother could have found someone else to hold this ceremony.

He averted his face and turned to look at the people who had already taken their seats and who were now waiting for the ceremony to start just as anxiously as he was.

He looked at Blaise who had a serene expression on his face.

When he noticed that Draco was looking at him he winked at Draco and gave him a smile.

Draco took a deep breath and wondered what was taking Alessia so long.

He looked down at his hands that were shaking slightly now.

He felt his signet ring absent-mindedly.

Even though he was very nervous now he felt some kind of happiness rise on the inside.

An overwhelming warmth was spreading on his inside.

A warmth he had never felt before.

He felt so positive about this.

Maybe for the first time in his whole life he was having the feeling that he was doing the right thing.

He had never been so sure about something before.

It was happening!

Finally!

She would be his wife and it felt right – so right.

A serene expression on his face, he noticed that the string quartet was finally starting to play.

An infallible sign that his bride, the woman he loved so much, was finally approaching.

He cleared his throat once more and adjusted his offwhite silk bow tie one last time before he caught sight of Alessia who was conducted down the aisle by her father, who was wearing a graphite coloured dress robe.

Her bridesmaids – both definitely not Draco's first choice and to his distaste dressed in pale pink – Granger and Weasley were following them.

Draco looked at the little wizard who gave him an encouraging smile.

Then he turned to Alessia again.

He couldn't see her face as it was covered by a silk bride's veil.

But she looked breathtaking.

She was wearing a plain slimline off-white silk bridal gown with sleeves made of lace that was very much to his taste.

He didn't like those dresses with loads of frills.

The gown emphasised Alessia's frame perfectly and it wasn't too revealing.

His eyes set on her he started to beam.

**

* * *

**

After what seemed hours Alessia and her father had reached the gazebo.

The crowd was muttering excitedly.

Slowly Alessia and her father ascended the three steps to the altar.

Hermione and Ginny followed.

Alessia's father stopped right in front of Draco, so did Alessia.

Mr De Russo held out Alessia's hand to Draco and said in a low voice,

„I give you my daughter to be your loving wife. I want you to always honour and cherish her! Never belie my expectations!"

He gave Draco an insistent look.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„I won't, Mr De Russo." Draco replied firmly. „I promise it with all my heart and all my soul."

He heard Alessia gasp from under her veil.

Her father nodded, a satisfied expression on his face and placed Alessia's hand in Draco's.

Then he left the gazebo and took the seat next to his wife.

**

* * *

**

Draco seized Alessia's hand firmly while Hermione and Ginny were adjusting the train of her gown once more.

Alessia's hand was very cold.

Draco side-glanced at her.

From what he could make out she looked tense almost as if she was crying.

He put this down to the great nervousness she was radiating and squeezed her hand - gently but encouraging.

He was glad that the ceremony would finally begin.

**

* * *

**

„Hem, hem!" the little wizard cleared his throat and the music stopped immediately.

So did the buzzing of the crowd.

It was almost as if there was electricity in the air.

Everybody seemed very tense.

„Dear Alessia, dear Draco, dear parents of the bride, dear mother of the groom, dear guests!

We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of two young people. Two young people that still believe in true love. Two young people that are aware of the gravity of love. Two young people that are nevertheless willing to spend the rest of their lives from this moment on with the one they love. The one they love from the bottom of their heart. The two of them have prepared individual vows to pledge their eternal love to their loved one. So Alessia if you please..."

The wizard looked at Alessia who cleared her throat and turned to Draco, taking his other hand too.

Draco felt that her hands were shaking badly now, so he squeezed them once more.

There was breathless silence even the birds seemed to have stopped twittering.

„Draco, dear, you're the reason I believe in love. Today all my dreams come true..." Alessia said in a low weak voice.

She stalled.

Draco's insides clenched a little.

With a rather choked voice she continued,

„...Sometimes I...I feel like I don't deserve you. That you deserve better than me...and...I..."

She stalled again and Draco thought he had heard her sobbing.

Some people were gasping.

She looked down at her hands for a moment.

Draco's insides clenched once more and his face was set in stone now.

His heart was in his mouth while he was waiting for her to continue.... Praying for her to continue...

**

* * *

**


	56. Chapter 56

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Very touching!**

_'Come on, for Merlin's sake! You can't do that to me!'_ he thought horror-struck, wondering whether she would really let him down.

Maybe she had just lost the threat?

He felt like fainting for a moment but immediately scolded himself for even thinking this.

Of course he wouldn't faint!

He'd rather freak out no matter what anyone would think about him.

A muscle in his jaw started to jump and he cleared his throat, tensely side-glancing at Alessia who was still looking down at her hands.

After another moment of silence she looked up again.

Draco let out a sigh of relief.

With a somewhat steadier voice she continued,

„I know how blessed I've been to meet you and how blessed I am to be your wife. You've changed everything. From the moment I've met you I knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That I was born to make you happy, born to be there for you. I can't wait to live my life with you. I never want to be apart from you. There is nothing I wouldn't give to be with you forever. Because it's right beside you where I know I belong. I love you! You are my best friend. So take my hand, my heart, my everything as a humble token of my true and eternal love for you."

Draco swallowed dryly.

Her words had touched him to the core, they had been so true, so frank.

She obviously had shown her true colours emotionally and to him this was a very brave act – his love for her was growing even more now.

He gave her an admiring look and scolded himself for having burned the vow he had written before.

„Very nice, Alessia. Thank you so much for this touching proof of your love for Draco." the wizard piped and turned to Draco, who cleared his throat once more.

Some guests were dabbing their faces with handkerchiefs, some were even sobbing – amongst them Draco's mother Narcissa, whom the Minister, who was sitting right next to her, had handed a white silk handkerchief, but she regained her composure quickly.

„Now it's your turn to pledge your love for Alessia, Draco!"

Draco nodded and stalled for a moment to centre himself.

Then he took a deep breath and began in a loud steady voice,

„Alessia, your words have touched me very much! I feel blessed to be your husband. I admire your strength and your courage. The way you've seen yourself through all the things that have happened so far. For all those times you stood by me and for all the love I find in you, for all the love you give me, I will always be thankful. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. This I promise you till the day my life is through."

He heard Alessia sob from under the veil.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping – he felt the urge to lift the veil immediately.

He couldn't bear to see her cry.

But he knew that he had to stick to the protocol.

**

* * *

**

„_Very_ touching!" Ron muttered to Harry who was sitting next to him, sarcasm was resonating in his voice.

Harry only smirked at Ron's words.

„Uptight bastard! How come she thinks she doesn't deserve him? I mean, _he_ doesn't deserve _her_!" Ron continued.

A wizard next to him cleared his throat artificially, Ron shrugged sheepishly, acting as if nothing had happened.

**

* * *

**

„Thank you, Draco! Now let me officiate your marriage. Where are your wedding bands?" the little wizard said and reached inside his cloak.

He drew his wand and Draco winced a little, but regained composure quickly.

Then he looked at Blaise who put the two rings on a small golden plate.

The wizard gave Blaise a smile and continued,

„Alessia, take Draco's hand!"

The wizard cleared his throat, held out the platter to Alessia and continued in a very solemn voice,

„With these rings you unite your hearts in tenderness and devotion. Alessia, will you honour Draco to form a trusting relationship? Will you protect, support, and encourage him through life's joys and sorrows? Do you promise to establish a home for yourselves and your children; a loving environment dedicated to peace, hope, and respect for all people as long as you live?"

There was a moment of silence and Draco froze.

Finally Alessia said,

„I will!"

She took one of the rings and put it on Draco's finger.

Draco looked down at it, somewhat stony-faced.

The wizard gave them a smile and continued,

„And you, Draco, will you honour Alessia to form a trusting relationship? Will you protect, support, and encourage her through life's joys and sorrows? Do you promise to establish a home for yourselves and your children; a loving environment dedicated to peace, hope, and respect for all people as long as you live?"

„I will!" Draco replied quickly, relief was washing over him while he put the other ring on Alessia's finger.

The wizard smiled again and waved his wand while he said,

„From this moment on your lives will be intertwined forever! May they be blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding and love!"

A burning heart appeared in mid-air over Draco and Alessia, some of the guests gasped, then all of them started to applaud.

„You may kiss her now!" the wizard muttered and grinned.

Relieved, Draco rose the veil and looked at Alessia.

She was very pale and her eyes were widened, a tear was running down her cheek.

He touched it, his hand was cold and shaking a little.

Gently he stroked her cheek, then he drew nearer and kissed her.

The crowd was roaring.

**

* * *

**

„Ah, Rochus, how good to have you here! May I introduce you to my wife Alessia?" Draco said and patted the wizard's shoulder.

„Sure!" Rochus Sartorius replied in a hoarse voice. „I'm so pleased to finally meet you _Mrs_ _Malfoy_!"

Rochus kissed Alessia's hand.

Her hand in his, he seized it in a vice-like grip that sent Alessia shivers up and down her spine.

When he looked up at her again she gave him a very strained smile.

His cold gaze was piercing her.

„The pleasure is all mine, _Mr Sartorius_." she said coolly and averted her face.

„Ah, call me Rochus please!" the wizard said hoarsely.

„Very well then, _Rochus_." Alessia said and took a sip of her Champagne.

„Draco, I wish you all the best for your marriage. That you can always _trust_ your wife. In _all_ respects!" Rochus side-glanced maliciously at Alessia, who clenched her fist, while Rochus drew Draco into a hug and patted Draco's shoulder.

„And Alessia, I also wish you all the best for your marriage. May _everything_ you're intending to do come true." he glared at her again and tried to draw her into a hug to but she backed off.

Draco gave her a somewhat bewildered look.

„How kind of you, Rochus!" Alessia said stiffly. „If you'll excuse me please, I've just spotted a good friend. I'll see you later. Enjoy the feast!"

She gave Draco a short kiss and left before Sartorius could answer.

**

* * *

**

„Have you brought your daughter today, Rochus?" Draco asked and took a sip of Champagne.

„Yes, she must be somewhere around here." Rochus replied hoarsely and craned his neck, obviously looking for his daughter.

„Ah, there she is! Do you see her? She's talking to your best man."

„Yes, Blaise! Do you know him? His father has retired last year, now he's running his family's company. Might be a good catch." Draco let out a laugh.

„No! I don't know him!" Rochus replied stiffly and cleared his throat, a rather tense expression on his face.

He gave Draco a strained smile.

„Rochus! I'm so pleased you could make it today. I was already afraid you'd be on a business trip." Narcissa Malfoy's voice came.

Rochus pecked her on both cheeks.

When he withdrew from her hug he said,

„You don't know me at all, Cissy, do you?"

He let out a hoarse laugh.

„Of course I do!" she replied, laughing too.

„I would never miss the wedding of my best friend's son!" Rochus continued, then he clinked glasses with Narcissa.

„I have to congratulate you to your daughter-in-law. She seems to be the perfect choice. Such a nice girl." he continued in a fake sweet tone.

Meanwhile Draco scanned the crowd, somewhat bored.

He was looking for Alessia.

When he had spotted her he bade his farewell and left.

**

* * *

**

„Sweetheart! There you are!" Draco said when he had finally reached her.

She turned around to face him and smiled, but she was still rather pale.

He drew nearer and whispered,

„Are you alright?"

„Yes! I just wanted to thank Ron and Hermione. They've given us a juice squeezer for the wedding. Isn't that nice?" Alessia piped.

Draco curled his lip and nodded curtly towards Ron and Hermione,

„You're right, sweetheart. What an _inventive_ gift!"

„Thank you!" Draco gave them an artificial smile.

„You're welcome! It might interest you that it is Muggle made! We have just the same! Ron loves to press out his orange juice with it." Hermione said matter-of-factly and returned his smile.

Draco looked as if he was about to vomit any moment but managed to give them another smile – admittedly it looked rather like a snarl.

„Interesting! _Very_ interesting!" he said stiffly and took Alessia's hand.

„And I'm sure our house-elf will love to _bin_ it." he muttered under his breath, a disgusted expression on his face.

„Now if you'll excuse us please, there's someone I want to introduce my _wife_ to. See you later! Have _fun_!" Draco said coolly and turned to leave.

„Sure!" Hermione piped and gave Alessia, who remained silent, a smile.

**

* * *

**

„A Muggle made juice squeezer! They're _insane_!" Draco growled, frowning.

I didn't answer.

Actually I didn't care.

Guests were stopping from time to time, they were shaking my hand or drawing me into a hug.

I still felt somewhat numb on the inside but endured all this patiently.

**

* * *

**

When tea was served and everyone was seated around the small round tables the paralysing sensation I had been feeling on the inside all the time slowly started to vanish.

„Alessia, sweetheart!" I heard Draco's voice from behind.

„Huh, what is it, Draco?" I asked absent-mindedly.

„I think we have to lead the dance, sweetheart." he said, sounding somewhat tense, and took my hand.

Unfortunately he hadn't been able to spare some time to take some dancing lessons before the wedding and I knew that was why he was tense now.

The Yule Ball back at Hogwarts came to my mind and I started to grin.

We had talked about it once and even though he was a very good dancer – at least in my opinion - he had admitted that he had hated the ball.

Quickly I got up and let him lead me to the dance floor.

His hand was cold.

When we had reached the dance floor the band began to play a waltz.

Draco placed his right hand on my back and took mine with his left, while I placed my left hand on his right upper arm.

Perfectly keeping the step he whirled me around, a broad smile on his face.

Our guests were applauding and soon after joining in.

When the dance floor had filled, Draco let out a deep-drawn sigh of relief,

„That's that!"

He loosened his grip on my waist.

I started to grin.

He joined in and muttered,

„I still hate to waltz!"

Then he asked,

„How are you? You look so pale today. Are you alright? I mean, you really scared me..."

„Scared you...? What do you mean? There's nothing to worry about, I was just nervous! It might have slipped your mind but it's my wedding day today!" I grinned.

„Really? I didn't know that!" he said and started to laugh. „And I thought you've read the latest bullshit about me in the tabloids. Anyway, that's a relief!"

„What was all over the tabloids?" I asked curiously.

„There were pictures of me running in the morning and some showing us at lunch at Hogsmeade. They wrote that I am seemingly growing fat and therefore my coach has administered a diet." he let out a laugh and waved at his coach who was dancing with his wife nearby.

„That's ridiculous!" I replied.

„It really is!" he muttered and whirled me around some more. „But you know what. I don't care today! All I care for today is that we are now married. I can't believe it! You're my wife now!" he continued excitedly.

„Yes, I think so!" I replied, amused by his excitement.

„Mrs Malfoy! Sounds good, eh?"

„Mrs Draco Malfoy sounds even better!"

„You're right! _That_ sounds even better." he whispered and gave me a kiss.

**

* * *

**

„Their English is rather bad but they understand almost everything." I said and took the seat next to my grandmother.

She was really excited to finally meet Draco.

My grandparents were living at Italy.

I was very happy that they had come to London to be present at our wedding.

„_Nonna_, this is Draco, my husband." I said after I had hugged her.

„_Piacere_, Draco!" my grandmother said.

Draco who hadn't understood what my grandmother had said looked slightly embarrassed and muttered that he would try to learn some Italian.

I grinned and said in a low voice,

„All she has said was that she's pleased to meet you, darling."

A smile played on Draco's face immediately, he bent forward an kissed my grandmother's hand.

„The pleasure is all mine, Mrs De Russo."

My grandmother gave him a smile and indicated to him to take the seat next to her.

He did so.

„Alessia has told me so much about you, Draco." my grandmother said slowly, you could make out her Italian accent, but considering her age her English wasn't that bad.

„She did? I hope only good things!" Draco replied charmingly and smiled again.

He was completely in his element now.

„Only good things! _Naturalmente_!"

I grinned when I noticed that Draco looked somewhat puzzled once more – but he was able to cover it perfectly.

„Ah! _Bene_!" he replied and now my grandmother looked slightly astonished.

„Draco, _tu parlo italiano_?" she asked.

„No, _nonna_, he doesn't speak Italian! But he promised to learn!" I said and side-glanced at Draco who had blushed a little. „Luca, his manager is Italian, too. Where is he by the way? Maybe he wants to join us."

I got up.

„Where do you go?" Draco asked, sounding slightly worried.

I knew that he was feeling uncomfortable again.

„You're in good hands, babe! I'll be right back with you!" I piped and left.

**

* * *

**

„Ally! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Harry said and hugged me cordially.

„Even though you could have chosen Ron instead for my taste!" he winked at me.

I started to laugh.

„Thank you so much, Harry! How do you like it so far?" I replied and pecked him on both cheeks.

„Ginny and I are having fun! Thank you for inviting us. Do you want to dance with me?" Harry replied.

„Sure!" I said and we went to the dance floor.

„What have you been doing lately?" I asked while we were dancing.

„Admittedly I have been burning the midnight oil regularly lately. As you can imagine Ginny was rather displeased." Harry said casually and gave me a smile.

„But the threat is growing." he continued cryptically.

For a moment I wondered whether he was drunk but he seemed very sober to me.

„What do you mean?" I finally asked in a low voice.

„Don't you remember what I've told you before? Draco's fellow player. We've finally received some more relevant information in his case."

I froze.

„You have?"

„Yeah! And it's rather disturbing."

„What are you after? I mean, are you allowed to talk about it?" I asked, feeling somewhat tense now.

„I'm afraid I'm not, Ally. But that much is sure – they're back and they're amongst us. At least one suspect is here today."

„_Here_? Harry! What the heck are you talking about?"

**

* * *

**

„Dear friends and guests, dear parents-in-law – eww, that sounds weird..." Draco said and smirked, his arm around my waist.

The crowd was laughing; Draco cleared his throat, still grinning.

„...mother, I think it's time for Alessia and me to leave. I am sure that you can perfectly take care of yourselves. Enjoy yourself! Eat and drink your fill! Enjoy the whole evening. Here's to you! Here's to my lovely wife Alessia!" Draco continued and rose his glass.

The others followed suit.

„Here's to you and Alessia, Draco!" they called and everybody drank.

„Let's go then!" Draco said in a low voice and gave me a smile.

„Alright, let's go!" I replied excitedly and waved at my friends and my family, relieved that our honeymoon would finally begin.

**

* * *

**

„Not here! What if someone overhears this?"

„Who should do so? They're all partying...Were you able to do something about it?"

„How exactly do you think I might have done this today? There was not one single chance to talk in private."

„I thought we had agreed upon that you will make an approach regarding the matter!"

„Cool it! I'm quite sure that things are on the move already. I'm confident we'll hear about it quite soon."

„Whatever you say!..._Aaah_, Mr De Russo, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while! Congratulations on the wedding of your sister! I'm sure your family is delighted by her choice."

**

* * *

**

„Wait!"

„What is it, darling?" I asked and looked at him.

„Come here! It's tradition!"

„What?"

„That the groom carries his bride over the threshold." Draco said matter-of-factly and put his arm around my waist.

He waved his wand and the door sprang open.

„Come here, sweetheart!" he picked me up – moaning a bit - and carried me over the threshold on his arms.

I put my arms around his neck and looked around.

There were hundreds of candles and tropical flowers all-over the room.

Tears rose in my eyes.

„How do you like it?" he asked excitedly.

„It's gorgeous!" I whispered.

He beamed at me.

„It must be! It was my idea!"

I let out a laugh, he joined in.

Still on his arms I started to kiss him.

* * *


	57. Chapter 57

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your latest review. I appreciate it and hope you like the new chapter. Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**tAFFY, thank you so much for reviewing and paying me such a compliment *blushes*. I hope you stick to the story and have fun with this chapter! :) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Miss Lazybones**

I lay on a deck chair and looked up into the bright blue sky.

A gentle breeze was playing with my hair.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Feeling the sun on my skin was so relaxing.

I heard steps on the gravel path that was leading to our lodge and started to grin, my eyes still closed.

„Sweetheart?" Draco said in a low voice when he had come to the patio.

I didn't answer.

I heard him come nearer.

In the end he was standing right beside me.

I was keeping still.

He sat down on the edge of my deck chair and started to kiss me gently.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He intensified our kiss, his gaze piercing me, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a while he withdrew and said,

„Want to go to the beach?"

„I'd love to!" I replied and sat up.

„What have you been doing the whole morning?" I continued and started to stroke his thigh fondly.

He was looking very relaxed.

He was bare-footed and was wearing shorts, a polo shirt and black sunglasses.

His hair looked somewhat dishevelled but in a rather casual way and he was sporting a nice tan.

He stretched his arms and took a deep breath, then he said,

„I've tried out scuba-diving today. You should've come. It was great fun."

„Sounds good. I'm glad you liked it!" I replied and beamed at him.

I hadn't seen him that relaxed for quite a while now.

„Now it's your turn! What have you been doing?" he continued, returning my smile.

„Sleeping in! And I had a massage afterwards." I said and grinned.

„You're definitely my _Miss Lazybones_!"

I shrugged.

Taking his hand I said,

„Let's go!"

„Sure." he replied and got up.

I followed suit.

Hand in hand we were walking down the gravel path to the beach.

* * *

„Come in, sweetheart!" he was splashing me with water.

„I thought you wanted to go for a walk on the beach?"

„But swimming is even better."

„Come and get me!" I goaded.

Draco dashed out of the water and tried to grab hold of me.

I let out a scream and ran away.

„Gonna getcha!" he growled playfully and ran after me at sprinter's pace.

Some people were turning their heads.

In the end Draco caught hold of me and I gave in.

Piggy-backed by him I got carried to the water.

* * *

We were floundering about in the water for a while.

My hair was soaking wet.

Draco had playfully plunged me into the water several times.

I had swallowed lots of water and my eyes were burning from the sea water.

Admittedly he had also got a few huge loads of water – I had fought hard.

Now he had put his arms around my waist; I had put mine around his neck and I had wrapped my legs around his hips.

Slowly we were moving in a circle.

I had locked on to his platinum gaze and was giving him short but loving kisses.

All he was doing was eyeing me as if he wanted to immerse into my thoughts.

From time to time larger waves caused him to jump a little.

He wanted to avoid the waves washing over us.

He was looking so cute.

Strands of hair had fallen to his face and there were several water drops on his face.

Even his eyelashes were wet and therefore stuck together.

His eyes were red – seemingly the water was burning in his eyes too.

Totally in love I was glancing at him, praying for this moment to last forever.

„You haven't been very talkative lately." Draco said in a low, gentle voice all of a sudden.

My insides were clenching.

I tightened my embrace; our cheeks were touching now.

I closed my eyes, tears were burning under my eyelids.

I knew that he was sensing it.

„This is going on for quite a while now. What's wrong, babe?" he continued gently.

I swallowed dryly and tightened my grip on his shoulders.

„Can you talk about it?" he urged and tried to withdraw from the hug. „Look at me, babe!"

I swallowed once more, then I looked at him.

„It's nothing to write home about, Draco. It's just that I'm still a little tense. I'm your wife now and to be true I'm still not quite sure what you expect from me. What everybody expects from me."

„Now, sweetheart! What I expect from you? I don't know what you're talking about! All I expect from you is that you are happy and that you love me for the rest of your life."

He pecked me on the cheek, a concerned expression on his face.

„I'm sure we'll find a solution to this!" Draco continued dryly.

I gave him a smile, he returned it.

Then he whirled me around,

„Together we'll find a solution to any problem, sweetheart."

He pecked me on the cheek again.

„I jolly well hope so, darling." I said blankly and somewhat distracted.

„What do you mean?" he asked, sounding puzzled and a little alarmed at the same time.

I nodded towards the shore; quickly he turned his head.

„Well, well, so much for our undercover honeymoon in the Muggle world. I saw it coming..." he muttered dolefully and pecked me on the cheek once more.

I felt that his body had tensed up.

„What shall we do?" I asked. „Ignore them? Act as if we haven't seen them?"

He didn't answer, all he did was stroking my back.

„Draco?" I asked and wondered what the Muggles on the beach would think of the weird appearances.

„Let's just ignore them. They're doing what they want anyway!" Draco said casually and started to try to kiss me.

* * *

„Alright guys, cool it." Draco muttered sulkily and put his hand forth to shield us from the cameras – in vain, of course!

Protectively he had put his arm around my shoulder.

I was looking down at my feet, trying to shield my face with my hands.

Passer-bys were stopping and staring at the awkward scene.

Of course the paparazzi were wearing cloaks – admittedly a rather strange beach outfit!

Draco tried to elbow our way through the crowd, but the photographers had no mercy.

„Guys, you've all got your photos. So if you please..." he tried it from another angle – to no avail.

Therefore we were smiling into the cameras again, very strained though.

Then Draco seemed to have spotted a paparazzo he knew in particular.

„_You_!" he said rather harshly. „What is it this time?"

„Nothing special, Draco! Just you and your wife on your honeymoon. The _newly-weds_! This'll render profitable pictures I guess!"

„I thought as much." Draco replied coldly, sarcasm was resonating in his voice; he looked somewhat tense and was pressing his lips together.

„Anyway; nice bathing trunks, Draco." the paparazzo answered back, his camera still at the ready.

„Don't be so cheeky, mate." Draco warned. „And now get out of my way!"

He was frowning at the wizard, who was immediately tapping the releaser several times.

Draco grimaced – obviously boiling with rage.

I grabbed Draco's hand firmly.

We were moving along; not without Draco deliberately bumping into the wizard he had just been talking to.

The flurry of flashlights started again.

I let out a sigh and side-glanced at my husband.

Then I heard a man mutter to his wife,

„Isn't that the guy we have seen in this film lately, Judy?"

Curiously the woman was craning her neck to catch sight of Draco – the supposed actor.

I grinned.

„You're right, that's _him_. That's why they are all taking pictures of him."

„No mum, you're wrong! It's _her_ – the woman. She's on that TV show!" a girl piped.

I let out a laugh.

This was hilarious.

Draco, who had meanwhile noticed that they were talking about us furrowed his brow and looked at me,

„Film? _Tee wee_ show? What are they talking about?"

I grinned again, but before I could answer, the woman stepped forward and grabbed my hand.

Draco let out a growl.

Even though we had already spent about three weeks surrounded by Muggles day and night he was still loathing them.

I knew that he wondered why the woman was daring to touch me.

And things like films and TV shows, yes, even TVs were Greek to him.

Possessively he put his arm around my shoulder, a venomous expression on his face.

„Laura, I can't believe you're here!" the woman said excitedly. „My girls are your biggest fans! Would you mind if I take a photos of you with the two of them?"

I gave the woman a smile and said,

„That's so kind of you and I'd be very pleased. But I'm afraid you are mistaking me for someone. I'm not Laura! I'm sorry!"

„So then it's your man, isn't it? He's famous. He's an actor. I know him!" the woman continued nosily.

Her man was taking photos of us, just as the paparazzi were still doing.

„I'm afraid he's _not_! I'm sorry." I said calmly and gave her another smile.

„But why are they taking photos of you all the time?" the woman asked.

„I don't know. They seem to have mistaken us for someone else too." I replied and shrugged.

The woman gave me a somewhat featherbrained look.

Then she turned to her husband and her two girls and said,

„Come on, let's go! They're not famous!"

I grinned while they left.

„Can we finally go then?" Draco asked me, sounding somewhat sulky.

„Sure." I replied and we finally were elbowing our way through the crowd of Muggles and photographing wizards to pick up our towels and our remaining clothes.

* * *

„What shall we do?" Draco hissed and threw his towel down on the bed. „We can't stay here anymore. They won't leave us alone!"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his knees and then his forehead in his hands.

Letting out a desperate sigh, he grabbed his hair.

I was standing nearby the window – rooted to the ground.

„They're destroying _everything_! Just everything..." he said in a low voice.

He was sounding very sad.

Mirthless.

I didn't know what to say.

I felt cold on the inside – ice-cold.

His behaviour was confusing me and I didn't know how to react.

Extremely rarely I had witnessed him being that distressed.

I wondered whether he was crying...

After a while of silence I went to the bed and sat down next to him.

I reached for his shoulder and touched it.

„Please, don't cry, darling." I whispered.

He looked up immediately, a sulky expression on his face.

„I'm _not_ crying!" he barked.

I swallowed dryly.

Seemingly I had touched the sore spot once more.

He got up and went outside to the patio.

* * *

I appeared in the doorway to the bathroom and watched him tying his tie.

Even though he didn't look at me I knew that he had sensed my presence.

A focused expression on his face, he adjusted the greyish-blue silk tie again.

It matched the colour of his eyes perfectly.

Swiftly he turned around and looked at me.

His crisp appearance almost made me gasp.

His cool cockiness caused a tingling sensation to rise on my inside.

„You look gorgeous!" he said coolly after eyeing me for a moment.

„Ditto!" I replied and linked arms with him, giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

„Let's go then." he suggested and we left our lodge for dinner at the villlage.

* * *

„Draco Malfoy for two at seven." Draco said in passing to the waiter at the small restaurant.

Admittedly he sounded somewhat bored.

„Yes, sir! Your table will be ready in a moment. Please feel free to take a seat at our bar in the meantime. Can I get you a drink?" the waiter asked and beamed at us.

A glum expression appeared on Draco's face.

He wasn't used to be kept waiting.

The waiter gave us an eager look, obviously waiting for our order.

I knew that Draco was just about to grumble at the waiter therefore I threw him a warning look.

He curled his lip and said in a fake sweet tone,

„_Firewhis_...uhm...I mean, Brandy please!"

Then he cleared his throat.

„Yes, Brandy. And for you, ma'am?"

„I'll have a Martini, please." I replied quickly and gave the waiter a smile.

He returned it and left.

Draco guided me to the bar and offered me a seat.

„Stop scowling, Draco!" I hissed in a low voice.

He threw me a nasty look.

„Maybe we should go somewhere else. Or order dinner to our lodge." Draco groused, looking about, curling his lip in disgust.

Before I could answer the waiter returned with our drinks.

„Your table's ready now. If you please follow me!" he said cheerfully and gave me another smile.

„About bloody time." Draco ground out in a low voice, still scowling.

I threw him another warning look.

The waiter stopped at a lovely decorated table at the terrace of the restaurant.

You could hear the sound of the ocean nearby and torches were framing the terrace.

It was very romantic.

The waiter offered me a seat.

I sat down; Draco followed suit and sat down vis-à-vis from me.

The waiter handed us the menu card.

„Thank you." I said gently.

„You're welcome." the waiter replied and left.

Draco took a sip of his Brandy and looked at me.

„What is it, honey?" I asked softly.

„I don't like this place." Draco replied in a sepulchral voice.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

Draco turned his head abruptly when he heard a shrill and somewhat familiar voice from behind.

„Oh no! Not those yokels again." he moaned and took another mouthful of his Brandy, disparagingly eyeing the family, we had met at the beach this morning, taking their seats at a table nearby.

When the man waved at Draco he turned his head quickly after giving the man a short and absolutely fake wry smile.

„This is pathetic." he muttered and downed his remaining drink.

Then he turned his attention to the menu card again.

After studying it for a while he looked up at me, when the waiter had returned to our table.

„Well then?" Draco droned coolly.

„I think I'll have the lobster platter." I replied and eyed him observingly.

„Sounds good." he said casually. „But I go for the silverside with vegetables."

He looked at the waiter who gave him a smile, saying,

„Great choice! What may I bring you for drinks?"

„Uhm, I think I'll have some dry white wine, please." I said curtly and handed my menu card back to the waiter who nodded.

„I'll have some beer, please." Draco said curtly.

„Thank you!" the waiter said and left.

* * *

We had an enjoyable dinner without any disturbances except for the woman from the beach who had been waving at us once or twice.

Of course Draco had ignored her deliberately.

I instead had given her a cordial smile to avoid her coming over to our table and disgruntling Draco again.

* * *

The waiter had just picked up our plates when I noticed a large black bird approaching our table.

Frightened at first I winced.

Draco had noticed it immediately and asked somewhat alarmed,

„What is it?"

Regaining composure quickly, I nodded towards the bird which I had meanwhile identified as one of Draco's owls.

Draco froze when he saw it and jumped up like a scalded cat but it was already too late, the owl was already flying to our table.

„Shoo!" Draco hissed and waved his hands, nervously side-glancing at the people at the other tables, a strained smile on his face.

The woman from the beach started to scream hysterically.

I rolled my eyes just like Draco.

„Do something." I muttered under my breath and smiled at the couple sitting at the table next to us; they were giving me a bewildered look.

Buttoning up his coat and clearing his throat, Draco drew a cigar out of one of the inner pockets of his coat.

Showily holding it out to me, he left the table, stiffly saying,

„If you will excuse me, please, sweetheart."

He nodded to the couple at the nearby table and briskly walked down the torch-framed path to the beach as if nothing had happened.

I noticed that the owl was following him instantaneously.

* * *

When Draco returned after a while, everybody on the terrace was giving him a wary look.

He ignored it and took his seat again.

Calmly he asked,

„Dessert?"

„Sure." I replied and gave him a smile.

He waved the waiter nearer.

„My wife would like to have some dessert. What are the specials tonight?" Draco said dryly.

The waiter who seemingly hadn't witnessed the stir earlier told us the specials.

Draco gave me a questioning look and said to the waiter,

„Some coffee and another Brandy for me, please."

„And I'll have the crème brûlée with tropical fruit salad, please." I said.

The waiter nodded and left again.

„Who owled you?" I said immediately.

„Luca." Draco drawled and reached over the table to take my hand, a cocky expression on his face.

„What does he want?" I continued.

„Nothing special ..." Draco said curtly and stroked my hand with his thumb.

It was like pulling teeth with him and I knew that he wasn't in the mood for talking about what Luca had written him.

So I decided to change the subject again.

* * *

„Let's go." Draco said and took my hand.

I put down my napkin next to my plate and rose.

He gave me a flawless smile.

Several heads were turning.

„Would you call us a cab, please?" Draco asked the waiter who nodded servilely and left.

When we exited the restaurant the photographers were there again.

Draco growled.

„I hope the cab will be there soon." he muttered and put on a fake smile by baring his teeth.

„Hi guys, how's it going?" he said casually to the paparazzi that were tapping the releaser incessantly.

„Alessia, you look great tonight!" one of the wizards called and tried to elbow his way through to us.

Pedestrians were stopping and looking at the awkward scene just as others had in the morning at the beach.

„Thank you!" I replied and gave the wizard a smile.

Draco put his arm around my waist.

„Who's the designer of your dress?" the wizard continued while he was taking some more pictures of us.

Striking a pose to bring out my frame advantageously – something I had learned in the meantime after seeing several bad pictures of me all over the tabloids – I told him that it was from a dressmaker at Diagon Alley whose advertising campaign I was representing from now on.

„I see." the wizard replied and asked whether I could peck Draco on the cheek for a picture.

I gave Draco a questioning look; one of the corners of his mouth was twitching.

I knew that he didn't like requests like this but took his reaction for a yes and therefore pecked him on the cheek, while Draco was smiling smugly into the cameras.

There was another flurry of flashbulbs.

„How did you like your honeymoon so far? Quite exotic for two pure-bloods like you to spend it amongst Muggles." the wizard continued.

Draco curled his lip for a split second and let out a snort.

„It was great fun so far." I said and beamed at the wizard, deliberately ignoring his last comment.

„And how about you, Draco? How do you like it so far? How does it feel to be married finally?"

„I'm enjoying myself pretty much." Draco equivocated and winked at the wizard. „And of course I'm blessed to have such a gorgeous wife."

He kissed me showily.

The wizard grinned and said,

„You are in great shape! I've seen you on the beach this morning. Do you look forward to the Quidditch League match in two weeks?"

„Sure! I'm aching to play again. I haven't touched a broom for three weeks now. All I've seen regarding a broom is the maid using one during cleaning our lodge. So I'm _really_ aching to play." Draco drawled and gave the wizard a smile.

„How long are you planning to stay?"

„We'll see. Maybe another week. Not that you really have any influence on my everyday life, but actually it somehow depends on how you guys behave. So it's up to all of you!" Draco replied cockily and looked at me, tightening his grip around my waist.

I beamed at him.

Then our cab drove up.

„If you guys will excuse us now." Draco said dryly and forced his way through the crowd, my hand in his.

The crowd parted not without taking some more photos.

The driver opened the rear door for me and Draco gave me a hand to get in.

As my skirt was rather short I concentrated on not giving the paparazzi an unintended glimpse at my underwear.

Draco followed me, nodding to the photographers again.

The driver slammed the door shut and entered the car, looking into the rear mirror, waiting for further instructions.

* * *

„To a nightclub or back to the lodge?" Draco asked me while he was stroking my thigh, furrowing his brow.

The touch of his hand was sending shivers down my spine – in a positive way of course.

„Hm..." I muttered and gave it a thought.

„Dancing and a few more drinks would be great." I said after a moment of silence.

„Watch the stars in the sky on our patio would be great too!" Draco replied casually and gave me a puppy dog eyed look, still stroking my thigh with his fingertips.

I arched a brow at him.

He drew nearer and gave me an intense kiss.

I withdrew after a while.

We were still standing in front of the restaurant we had just left and the cab driver was still waiting for further instruction.

I locked on to Draco's platinum grey gaze.

„To the _Ship Inn_, please, mate." Draco said coolly.

The cab driver nodded and stepped on the gas, while Draco was drawing me into a hug again, his hands all over my body, his tongue exploring my mouth.

Coveting, the cab driver looked into the rear mirror to watch us make out.

* * *


	58. Chapter 58

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

****A/N: **

**The Winggoddess, I'm so glad you're back and caught up :) ! I hope you still like it. Thank you so much for reviewing again and enjoy my new chapter! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Let the matter rest  
**

„Your openness surprised me!" I said and looked at Draco.

„What do you mean?" he replied and gave me a questioning look, taking another drag from his cigar.

„Why have you told those guys how long we are going to stay here? We won't have a single unmolested moment!" I continued and put my arms around his neck to give him a short kiss.

Leaning against the bar, he let out a grumble,

„Don't worry about it, sweetheart!"

I shrugged and decided to let this matter rest.

Putting his arm around my shoulder, he took a deep breath.

Then he said,

„Come on, Ally, let's go! I'm bored!"

I arched my brow at him - he smirked at me.

„Suit yourself!" I piped and put my glass down on the bar.

„Well then, let's go!" he said cheerily and we left.

* * *

„Mhm, that feels good. Don't stop it!" Draco muttered and closed his eyes appreciatively, a relaxed expression on his face.

It was already morning, the sun was shining and the French windows to the patio were wide open.

A pleasant breeze from the sea was playing with the long white curtains.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the front door.

Draco who had just been kissing me, froze.

Hastily he sat up and looked at the door.

He cleared his throat and called,

„Yes, please! What is it?"

„Room service!" we heard a male voice and the door to our lodge was opened without further warning.

I gasped and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

Draco let out a growl.

„Do come in, please!" he drawled ironically and got up, only dressed with a pair of boxers.

„Good morning, sir!" the servant said cheerily, pushing a tea-cart towards the patio, ignoring Draco's nudity.

„Ma'am!"

Draco let out another growl when he noticed that the man was staring at me on the bed.

Quickly he reached into one of the pockets of his coat that hung over one of the nearby arm chairs and drew out some bank notes.

Considerately he counted off a few.

„Thanks, mate!" he said in a warning voice, seemingly still angry about the disturbance, and handed the servant the bank notes.

The man looked down at the money in his hand and a smile appeared on his face,

„Thank you, sir!"

„You're welcome! But for now, my wife and I don't want to be disturbed! Do I make myself clear?"

He gave the man a questioning look.

„Sure, sir! No disturbance, sir!"

„Very well!" Draco said in a fake sweet tone and pushed the servant along towards the door. „Have a nice one!"

A fake smile on his face, he opened the door for the man who was giving him a bewildered look.

Flabbergasted the man left and Draco slammed the door shut.

„Retard!" I heard Draco mutter angrily.

Then he returned to the bed and dropped onto it.

„How about breakfast?" he asked, while he was eyeing me intently.

I shrugged and arched a brow at him.

„I see, you're _not_ hungry!" he drawled and drew nearer, letting out a fake desperate sigh.

I giggled.

„Hm? _Where_ did we break off exactly?" he asked and gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged again and started to giggle once more, when he said,

„Got it!"

Then he disappeared under the blankets.

Soon after we were intimately entwined just as we had been before our breakfast had been served.

* * *

„What has Luca been writing you, darling?" I asked while I was stirring my tea.

Draco, who was chewing on his cereal, shrugged.

When he had swallowed the mouthful, he said casually,

„He only wanted to warn us that the media has finally found out our whereabouts."

„I see!" I replied and gave him a smile – he returned it.

„What are you doing today? Scuba-diving again?"

„No! Even though it was quite fun...but using this breathing apparatus. It is ridiculous! To be true, I almost used the _Bubble-Head Charm_. Would have been much more comfortable..." Draco replied dryly.

„Draco!" I warned. „I thought we had agreed on _not_ using magic..."

He curled his lip.

„I think I have been saying: I _almost_..., haven't I?" he muttered sulkily and took a sip of his tea, huffily eyeing me over the rim of his cup.

„Alright, Draco, cool it!" I replied calmingly.

I didn't want to pick a quarrel.

„If you excuse me now, please! My Yoga lesson starts in fifteen minutes. I'll see you for lunch, darling!" I continued and got up to give him a kiss.

„_Yoga_?" he snarled, frowning.

„Stop scowling, Draco!" I said and grinned.

He snorted and turned his attention to his breakfast again while I was leaving for the beach.

* * *

„Alright, then it's me and John. And you are one team with Dave, Draco!" the tall blond man said, walking to one half of the court, playing around with the volleyball in his hand.

„Very well then, let's go!" Draco, who was only wearing sunglasses and a pair of jeans, called excitedly and clapped his hands.

The men were taking formation, then the blond did a jump serve.

„Wow, good serve!" John roared, while Draco spiked the ball back into the opposing field.

The blond - called Tyler - jumped forward to dig the ball – in vain.

It fell to the floor.

„Yeah!" Dave screamed.

„Damn it!" Tyler spat and bobbed up hastily, while Dave was giving Draco a high five.

John took the ball and served.

Dave sprinted towards it and dug it.

Draco passed it.

The ball fell to the floor in Tyler's and John's field again.

„Those guys are animals!" John called.

„Look at his abs!" John pointed at Draco's stomach.

„Yeah, but they won't beat us!" Tyler said pugnaciously and took the ball.

He did another jump serve.

This time Draco dashed forward, falling into the sand, only just barely touching the ball to pass it to Dave.

Tyler let out a gloating laugh.

„I'll wipe the smile right out of your face, mate!" Dave ground out and spiked the ball over the net.

„_Shit_!" John barked and jumped up to block it.

But the ball fell to the floor once again.

„YEEEEESS!" Dave yelled and drew Draco into a hug.

Draco patted Dave's back showily, then he withdrew to give him another high five.

„What is it, Tyler? Bend your damn straying thoughts on the match, mate!" John grumbled.

„You're right, man! It's just that there is this damn hot brunette over there. She's drawing off my attention the whole time!" Tyler replied cockily, letting the volleyball spin on his index finger.

„I thought as much!" John muttered. „And to be true I can't blame you for that just as the guy that's pawing her the whole time. Lucky man! Whew, she's definitely hot!"

„Stop drooling, John! Let's go on!" Draco said impatiently, while Dave was turning too to see the woman the two other men were talking about, letting out a whistle.

„Wow, I wouldn't say _no_ to set my hands on her, that much is sure." Dave said dryly and rubbed his hands, a wry grin on his face.

„Are we playing now, or not?" Draco asked stiffly.

„Come on, Draco! Don't be such a killjoy! A guy can dream, can't he?" John said cockily.

„Where is she?" Draco said sulkily and turned around to check on the woman the others were just crazy about.

„Oh, look at her!" Tyler gushed. „What is she doing now? Gosh, I think I'll drop dead immediately!"

Draco froze.

„Great ass!" John said. „Look at her, she's waving at us!"

„Hi! Come and say _hello_ to Daddy!" Tyler sighed lustfully and waved too.

„Stow it!" Draco ground out, his face set in stone.

„What?" John asked. „I didn't get you, Draco! Don't you like her? Do you prefer blondes?"

„I said: Stow it!" Draco repeated in a low dangerous voice and frowned at John.

„Take it easy, mate!" Dave said and put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

Draco brushed it away.

„Whoa!" Dave said and gave Draco a bewildered look.

„What is it, man?" John asked again.

„That's my _wife_!" Draco hissed and left the volleyball field, a livid expression on his face.

„Uh-oh!" Tyler said, furrowing his brow while Draco stormed off.

„But you're right, John, she definitely has a great ass!" he added when Draco was out of earshot, sneering at the others, who were giving him a high five.

* * *

„Draco, darling! How are you?" I said excitedly when he had come closer.

„Are you alright?" I asked him, taking a closer look at him.

He was obviously boiling with rage, I could see it in his eyes.

I gave him a gentle kiss and stroked his cheek.

„You were playing a great match! I've watched you playing." I continued.

„Ally! And I thought you were concentrating on your _prana_!" the tall Yoga teacher said in a fake reproachful tone.

I let out a laugh and said,

„I'm sorry, Ricardo! But I can't breathe properly when I see the man I love! May I introduce you to my husband Draco?"

„Nice to meet you, Draco!" Ricardo said and held his hand out to Draco, who was shaking it.

„Nice to meet you too!" Draco replied stiffly.

„Your wife is very talented. She's making great strides after only two lessons!" Ricardo said and beamed at Draco.

„Very good, sweetheart!" Draco said dryly and gave me a smile, possessively putting his arm around my shoulder.

„Yes, I definitely want to keep doing Yoga when we're back home. It's great fun – so relaxing!" I said excitedly.

„If you like to do so, sweetheart. We'll employ a Yoga teacher for you back home." Draco said gently and pecked me on the cheek.

„Great!" I said happily and hugged him.

Draco threw Ricardo a smug look, one corner of his mouth twitched for a moment.

„Thank you very much, Ricardo! Draco and I are going to have lunch now. See you!" I continued and gave Ricardo a smile.

„Have fun, guys!" Ricardo replied and left.

„Shall we go for lunch?" I gave Draco a questioning look.

„Sounds good!" Draco replied and took my hand.

* * *

„I'm anxious to see what you think about our afternoon activity, darling." I said and emptied my espresso, giving him an excited look.

„What are we going to do?" Draco asked curiously and eyed me.

I knew that he was trying to penetrate my mind.

I knew that he was good at Legilimency.

His aunt Bellatrix and Professor Snape had secretly taught him this skill.

And he always wanted to have everything under control.

„Stop it, Draco!" I muttered and gave him a wry grin, taking his hand, firmly squeezing it.

He cleared his throat and looked at the waitress who was now clearing the table.

„Thank you!" he said and gave the woman a smile.

„You're welcome! Anything else for you, sir?" the waitress said.

„No, thank you! We're finished." Draco replied and stroked my hand with his thumb.

Finally he seemed to enjoy to interact with Muggles – at least a bit.

That was at least what I was thinking.

„Let's go then, babe! Can't wait to find out what we're going to do today..." he said in a low voice and got up, putting his napkin down on the table.

„We've still got an hour left!" I said and looked him deeply into the eyes.

One corner of his mouth twitched for a split second, then he smirked, his light grey gaze set on me.

„I see! I think we have to go back to the lodge then. What a _pity_!" he winked at me and licked his lip.

„But I'm sure we'll find something as a pastime!" he droned and tightened his grip around my waist.

* * *

„Come on! We're already late!" I urged, nervously waiting for Draco on the patio.

„On my way!" he said cheerfully and pulled the French windows shut, beaming at me.

„Let's go!" he continued and took my hand. „We're late!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him, hurrying down the gravel path to the beach.

* * *

He was sitting next me, looking about, furrowing his brow, firmly holding my hand in his.

I grinned at the observing but also somewhat anxious expression on his face.

I loved him for his curiousness.

We were sitting at a table at the rear of a mid-sized boat – waiting for its departure.

One of the crew members was serving drinks and music was sounding from two large speakers nearby at ear splitting volume.

„Matthew, Sandra, there are four more seats over there!" came a woman's voice.

„Where, mum?" the boy asked.

„There, next to the tall blond man!" the woman answered.

Only moments later, a girl was taking the seat next to Draco and her brother the one vis-à-vis from us – almost immediately they were starting to squabble.

Draco arched his brow at their behaviour but said nothing.

Then their parent's were coming to the table.

„Hi! Are those seats taken?" the woman asked me and pointed at the remaining seats at our table.

„No!" I replied and gave her a smile.

„Great!" the woman said and she and her husband were taking the seats.

Draco threw me an unnerved look.

I gave him a smile and calmingly blinked at him.

One corner of his mouth twitched.

„Excuse me! Which direction is it going?" the woman asked me.

„This way!" I said and pointed over her shoulder.

„Great!" the woman said.

„Then you're seated the right way, Sandra." she said to her daughter, who was sitting next to Draco and thumbing through a book.

„She's getting sea sick very easily, you know!" the woman said to me and gave her daughter a concerned look.

„She does?" I said tender-heartedly and looked at the little girl.

„Poor you!" I said and heard Draco mutter under his breath,

„I'm sure we're going to have fun!"

The girl gave me a smile, one of her incisors was missing.

I grinned.

„What are you reading?" I asked her.

„It's a book about a wizard's apprentice! He's undergoing several adventures." the girl said flutteringly and smiled again, holding the book out at me.

„It's my favourite book!"

„It's not a real book, it's a picture book actually." her brother said cheekily and poked his tongue out at her.

„No, it's not!" the girl cried shrilly and started to cry.

Draco curled his lip, then he gave the girl's parents a wry smile.

„Silence!" the father bellowed; he made even me gasp.

Draco's wry smile turned into a approving one.

He gave the man a somewhat admiring look.

I cleared my throat artificially.

„What?" Draco asked, giving me an irritated look.

It was the moment when the boat took off and I decided to remain silent.

The girl gasped and Draco abruptly turned his head to look at her, rather alarmed.

I grinned.

* * *

„Excuse me, young lady! Would you let me through on the quick, please?" Draco asked the girl in a fake sweet and somewhat faint tone.

I side-glanced at Draco.

„Sure!" the girl piped and jumped up.

„Where are you going, Draco?" I asked and looked at him.

We were on the move for about half an hour now.

Draco cleared his throat somewhat nervously and said, obviously trying hard to sound casual,

„I just wanted to have a look-around on the boat. I'll be right back with you!"

„But why don't you take me along?" I asked, looking somewhat confused, but he had already turned around and left.

I furrowed my brow, confused by his weird behaviour.

But before I could give it a second thought the little girl held out her book to me again and said,

„Do you want me to read something?"

I gave her a smile, still trying to gaze after Draco who had vanished into the partying crowd nearby.

„Please!" the girl begged.

„Sandra, what has Daddy just told you? Don't bother the lady!"

Her mother gave her a warning look.

„That's alright!" I said calmingly and turned to the girl, who was opening the book, joyfully chuckling.

„But you can't read!" her brother teased, a malicious expression on his face.

„Yes, I can!" the girl yelled.

Her father threw her another warning look and she stopped, turning her attention to me again.

* * *

After _reading_ the adventures of _Willibald, the wizard's apprentice_ to me for quite a while, I asked Sandra to excuse me for a moment as I wanted to look for Draco who hadn't returned yet.

Reluctantly she let me go, pouting.

I elbowed my way through the partying crowd in front of the bar to get to the other side of the boat.

I craned my neck but didn't catch any glimpse of Draco.

Somewhat worried I wondered where he was.

After a while of looking for him I decided to return to our table, sure that he was already waiting for me there – albeit I stopped at the bar to get me another Rum Punch.

* * *

To my surprise Draco had not returned to the table yet.

I took my seat and a sip of the cocktail, getting more and more worried.

„Have you found your husband?" Sandra's mother asked curiously.

I shook my head.

„Maybe the captain is demonstrating him how the boat works. I've done that before, it's very impressing!" her husband said casually. „The sonar and everything, you know."

Then he turned his attention to Sandra again who was now sitting on his lap, still reading her book, ignoring me deliberately.

„Maybe you're right!" I replied quickly, actually not very convinced at all.

* * *

After another while Draco returned to the table.

He looked very pale.

My insides clenched for a moment.

He sat down next to me and let out a sigh.

„There you are! Where have you been?" I muttered in a low voice.

He didn't answer immediately but swallowed dryly.

I furrowed my brow and touched his shoulder,

„Are you alright?"

He nodded curtly, grabbing the table top as if he wanted to steady himself.

The woman gave him an observing look – you could tell by this look that she was an experienced mother.

„You're sea sick, aren't you?" she asked matter-of-factly, not averting her gaze from him.

I side-glanced at him and stroked his back.

„Never mind! Take two of these and it'll be over soon." the woman continued, holding out a small pill box to him. „Trust me, I'm a staff nurse!"

Draco curled his lip for a moment and furrowed his brow.

I sensed that he was in a fix, very wary about what had just happened.

On the one hand he wanted the sickness to vanish but on the other hand he didn't want to take those pills from a Muggle.

After a moment of silence, he shook his head and said,

„Thank you very much for the offer but I'm feeling fine now."

„Suit yourself!" the woman said and pocketed the pill box again, giving him a somewhat venomous smile.

Draco returned it weakly.

Soon after he was reeling to the ship's rail again – hoping for the passage to be over soon.

* * *

„I'm glad you're feeling better now!" I said and pecked him on the cheek.

We had finally arrived at a small island where a buffet had been arranged for us.

„You're right, I'm feeling better with finding my feet again." he said sulkily and took another sip of his drink.

„Shall we join the battle of the buffet now?" I continued and linked arms with him.

„Let's go!" Draco said and gave me a smile.

* * *

„Oh, look at you! _Someone_ has regained his colour again!" Sandra's father drawled cockily, while he patted Draco on the shoulder.

„Seems so." Draco muttered coolly and tried to get away from the man.

„And you're feeling hungry again! Man, I'd be hungry too if I...." the man continued.

„Shut it!" Draco hissed, his face crimson, and thrust his filled plate into the man's hand.

Then he left without saying another word, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

„So it's true then!" I said while I fed Draco another piece of white bread.

„What?" he muttered, still chewing.

„That you've been sea sick on our first arrival at Hogwarts!" I persisted, eyeing him thoroughly.

„You know, the lake! I thought it had been a joke. Something Ron had just made up." I continued, deliberately picking at my salad, not looking at him.

He had blushed but didn't answer at first.

Throwing me a nasty look, he finally said,

„Who cares what Weasel says anyway!"

Knowing that it hadn't been something Ron had made up, I decided to let the matter rest while he drew me into a hug and started to kiss me.

„Stop it, Draco!" I tried to squirm free of his hug. „Not here!"

„Why? Maybe it's the last chance to make out with me! Could be I'll die on our way back to the resort – I've just noticed that the waves are even higher than in the afternoon." he said and tightened his embrace, his platinum gaze set on me. „And the passage takes at least one hour!"

He gave me a pitiful look.

„Well then, come here to me, babe!" I whispered fondly and closed my eyes while he started to kiss me again.

* * *


	59. Chapter 59

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your latest review! I'm glad you stick to my story. Have fun with my new chapter! :)**

**To all my loyal readers: I'm so happy you like my story and keep reading regularly! I appreciate it very, very much – thank you! :)**

**Careful! There is some lime in the middle of the second half - for those who prefer to skip. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Special treatment**

„Hi Luca, thank you for the invitation. It's so good to see you again." I said and drew Luca into a hug.

He pecked me on both cheeks.

„How are you, Ally? Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" Luca asked, beaming at me.

I nodded and he turned to Draco, whom he patted showily on the shoulder, still beaming.

„Draco, how are you?"

„Fine! How are you, Luca?"

„Can't complain." Luca replied and offered us a seat. „Nice tan!"

He lighted a cigar and walked over to the barbecue.

Draco and I watched him waving his wand, the cigar between his teeth, a focussed expression on his face.

Immediately a pair of tongs soared through the air and started to turn the steaks.

Then Luca returned to the table and took the seat next to me.

Soon after Gavin and Serena were arriving and Luca was welcoming them cordially.

They joined us at the table, while Luca returned to the barbecue.

„Well, well, the newly-weds." Gavin drawled, eyeing us curiously.

Luca waved his wand and several bowls with salad appeared on the table.

His house-elf hurried to lay the table.

I noticed that Draco was eyeing the hurriedly working, tiny creature with a slightly disgusted expression on his face for a while.

When the house-elf had left, Gavin grabbed one of the bowls and scooped heaps of potato salad, prodigiously dressed with lots of mayonnaise, onto his plate.

Serena furrowed her brow and gaped at her husband,

„I thought you were on a diet, Gavin."

Gavin didn't answer, instead he helped himself to some pasta salad, throwing a defiant look at his wife.

Draco gave me a puzzled look and reached for the bowl with the pasta salad – in the middle of his movement he froze at Luca's words.

„Uh-uh, Draco, no pasta salad for you tonight!"

Draco furrowed his brow, his upper lip curled.

Confusedly he asked,

„What?"

He turned around to face Luca while I gave Serena a bewildered look, who gave me a knowing one in return, mouthing _„You'll see!"_.

Luca came to the table; he waved his wand and a pile of papers flew to the table magically.

Somehow I knew what was about to come now.

Draco grabbed one of the papers, it was a _Daily_ _Prophet_.

It showed a picture of the two of us on the beach.

I leaned my head against Draco's shoulder and read the article beneath the picture.

I sensed that Draco was already trembling slightly, seemingly boiling with rage.

„How dare she!" he spat when he had finished the article, throwing the fork he had been holding in his hand the whole time down on the table.

Soon after I had finished too.

Skeeter had written about Draco's physical shape and had persisted that Draco had gained at least 15 pounds during our honeymoon – complete and utter nonsense of course.

Besides that she had argued that Draco hadn't informed his coach that he would take four weeks off to go on honeymoon.

Outraged, I looked up at Luca, who gave me a stern look.

„There's more to it than that." he said dryly and sat down.

Draco was staring at him; he looked as if he was about to go berserk any moment.

„What exactly?" I asked.

Luca let out a sigh, then he leaned back in his arm chair, intently eyeing Draco and me,

„Everything started with your team losing twice during your absence. Media started to pressurise your coach, Skeeter in particular. All of a sudden she was acting as the expert on Quidditch ..."

Luca let out a sardonical laugh.

„Some fine expert that old hag is!" Draco cut in lividly.

„... She started to talk the two defeats up to almost a national crisis. The fans were getting more and more angry. Finally Skeeter sent her bloodhounds of paparazzi searching you and Alessia. We all know they've found the both of you in the end. When she had received the pictures of you on the beach she started to argue, that you've gained lots of weight and put a question mark over your claim to leadership as the Seeker of your team. She wrote the team would be better off without you, without all your airs and graces, all your capriciousness ..."

Draco gasped and ground out,

„How dare she!"

His face crimson, his eyes had narrowed to slits.

„... Then she presented possible alternatives for you. This was another turn on the screw. With the upcoming match next week your coach had to react. Skeeter had even dropped the remark that one should take the dismissal of the coach into consideration! So the coach finally decided that your starting berth is history ..."

Luca's voice died away at his last words.

But unfortunately they had still been audible.

„What?" Draco spat and jumped up from the table, his face was contorted with rage.

Serena gasped; seemingly she had never seen him like that before.

I tried to reach for his hand to calm him down a bit, but he brushed my hand off roughly.

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes, understanding his anger, though.

„Come on, Luca, what exactly does this mean for Draco now?" I said after a moment of silence.

„This means that he has to face a tryout in four days." Luca said matter-of-factly and inspected his fingernails for a moment, not looking at anyone of us.

I swallowed dryly even though I didn't doubt Draco's skills, not in the slightest.

„That's why there will be no pasta salad for Draco tonight. He can't allow himself to cut the fatso on a broom. He's got to win this tryout!" Luca said sternly, still not looking at us. „I've already hired a second personal trainer. Workout starts at seven tomorrow morning."

I let out a snort.

„That's ridiculous, Luca! Look at him! He's in excellent form." I said dryly. „You should've owled us! You should've smoothed out those misunderstandings or at least you should've given Draco the chance to decide what to do next."

Draco looked crestfallen.

„What are you doing, Luca? I mean, do you want to do me in? Do you want to ruin my career? Ruin my _life_, huh?" he muttered faintly, suddenly very pale, his hands resting on the back rest of the arm chair he had been sitting in before.

„I don't know what you're talking about, Draco. This is the perfect situation to prove your skills. To show everybody that you're the one and only Seeker for this team. This will give your career a real boost. You'll make them win the Championship. With you they'll get the Cup! They'll love you for it!" Luca replied enthusiastically.

Draco let out a snort of disbelief.

„Come on, man! You'll succeed easily. The new one is a dork. A real loser. He was the reason we lost, he really sucked. You'll outplay him – there's no doubt." Gavin joined the discussion.

„I think I need some time to digest this." Draco said coldly and left the patio for Luca's spacious garden.

We watched him leave, no one spoke a single word.

„I'm afraid you don't have to worry about Draco having some pasta salad tonight." I said huffily and took a sip of my drink, wondering whether I should follow Draco or not.

„Why haven't you _told_ us what is going on? We would've returned immediately!" I said beseechingly.

„I didn't want to fuck up your honeymoon, Ally, don't you understand?" Luca called imploringly.

„To be true, Luca, you've failed miserably. For your information, Draco worked out at least one hour every single fucking day of our honeymoon. And all four weeks long he was a very picky eater – admittedly as always – to not gain any weight ..."

I frowned at him and finished,

„If you'll excuse me now, please! Let me try to make the best of a bad job now."

Then I left the patio to find Draco who had vanished into the woods.

„Uh-oh, Luca! Don't worry, shit happens! Great party, though." Gavin drawled ironically, a smirk playing on his face.

Luca frowned at him.

„By the way, did you get me the contract regarding that advertising campaign we were talking about recently? Serena thinks I should do it."

* * *

„Draco! Darling? Where are you?" I called and looked around feeling somewhat uneasy as it was already getting dark.

Slowly I walked on.

After a while I came across a bench and Draco who was sitting on its back rest, his head resting in his hands.

„Babe, what are you doing here?" he said, not looking at me.

„Looking for you." I replied.

„You shouldn't have! I'm fine."

„Really?"

„Yeah!"

„I don't believe you!"

„You should!"

„Oh, come on, Draco, you can't fool me. And you don't have to deal with this all by yourself. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

Draco let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, then he sat down next to me.

He crossed his arms and rested his forearms on his knees, then he turned his head and looked at me.

„You know ..." he began, his voice somewhat raspy, his eyes flickering. „... I'm not sure if I can outplay this guy. I mean everybody meets his Waterloo one day and in someone. My personal Waterloo might come up soon."

I froze at his words.

I had rarely seen him like this so far.

Normally he was very self-confident regarding his Quidditch skills.

My mouth was dry and I didn't know what to answer, somehow I had the feeling that lending him an ear was the better choice anyway.

„I've been there before once in my life. Everybody expects you to do something but then there is this odd sensation on the inside and all of a sudden everything is different and you're unable to complete the job no matter what happens. I'm highly aware that I might lose my job, my _everything_, in a few days and this is hurting me very, very much. So much that I'm not sure if I am able to stand it, Ally."

He gave me a pitiful look.

„Quidditch is my life! I don't know what I'm supposed to do without it."

His openness was stinging me.

„I can't believe Luca is stabbing me in the back like this. I just can't believe it!"

I bend over and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

When I wanted to withdraw he took my face in his hands and intensified the kiss.

His kiss was demanding and passionate and Draco's inner tension spread to me immediately.

I knew that he was feeling a sudden need for love and affection.

He wanted me to console him.

Admittedly this was rather unusual for him, as he normally was working things out on his own.

Normally he would've told me that all this was none of my business.

My mind still racing, I withdrew and gently pushed him away.

„Come on, Draco! Let's go back to the others! I'm sure they're already wondering where we are."

„You're right. Let's go back!" he said rationally and gave me another short kiss.

„I'm glad you're here with me. I need you, Alessia! I really do." he continued insistently and got up, squeezing my hand.

I followed suit quickly, feeling somewhat weird.

* * *

Perfectly on schedule, the new personal trainer arrived at Draco's penthouse the next morning.

He told Draco that they'd do ninety minutes of endurance training – more precisely running – today.

After a protein-rich breakfast, Draco would be given a massage to continue with a workout afterwards.

In the afternoon they'd do Quidditch lessons to refine Draco's skills for about three hours.

The trainer also told us that he would brief Draco's house-elf regarding the preparation of proper meals.

Finally he said that sex was strictly forbidden until the tryouts – while saying that he was scowling at me.

His look made me furrow my brow.

Finally I muttered sheepishly, feeling like a real felon,

„Sure! No problem!"

„Well! It's good that you understand that Draco has to concentrate on the _truly_ important things now." the personal trainer continued, still frowning.

„_Enough_! My sex life is none of your business! And I know perfectly well what's good for me and what's not. Understand?" Draco snapped coldly, his expression unreadable, inapproachable, while he tightened his grip around my waist.

„What about doing your job now?" he continued, waving his wand to adjust the lacing of his trainers once more.

„Let's go then!" the personal trainer said stiffly and opened the door to leave the flat, his angular face set in stone, while Draco stayed behind.

„See you, sweetheart!" he said and gave me a short but gentle kiss.

He put the towel I had handed him around his neck and took the water bottle I was handing him, then he turned around to go.

„See you, darling!" I replied and closed the door behind the two men.

* * *

Draco's breakfast consisted mostly of eggs in almost all variations.

His house-elf was very keen on making everything perfect.

When it served the platter with the breakfast its ears were trembling heavily, even its tiny hands seemed to shake a little.

When it looked at me anxiously once, I gave it a reassuring look in return and smiled.

The house-elf looked away quickly and placed the platter down on the table.

Then it hastily returned to the kitchen, where the personal trainer – whose name was Ryan by the way – was already waiting to give it further instructions.

* * *

„Raw eggs? On an empty stomach!" I gasped and looked at him in disbelief.

„You won't drink this, will you? You're going to throw up!"

I gave him a deeply concerned look.

But he took the glass and downed its contents – at least six raw eggs!

I let out another gasp, my brow furrowed, my lip curled in disgust, while he kept a perfectly straight face.

I admired him for his severe self-control, his professional approach to all of this.

„Are you alright?" I asked, sounding really worried.

„Yes." he droned and turned to the cooked pieces of turkey breast.

He wolfed it down and drank several large gulps of water.

„I think the masseuse is already here. Do you look forward to your massage? I hope the running wasn't that bad." I tried to start a conversation.

„No, it wasn't. Actually I enjoyed it." he said and spooned up some cottage cheese.

„Would you mind to join the massage? I just want to have you near me. I don't know if there will be some time left for the two of us in the afternoon with all that workout and stuff." he said matter-of-factly and abandoned his plate, giving me a questioning look, waiting for me to answer.

I nodded my agreement.

Draco got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed for the massage at his private exercise room.

I followed him to the bathroom.

When I entered it he had already got undressed and was just about to enter the shower cubicle.

„Come on, sweetie! Let's have a shower together." he demanded, his eyes flickering vigorously.

He reached out for my hand and grabbed it to draw me into a hug.

„_No_, Draco, not with _him_ around our place! You've heard what he said about sex and the _truly_ important things, haven't you?" I muttered, slightly embarrassed by his sudden lust, and tried to squirm free of his grip.

„I don't give a damn about him!" Draco whispered and started to kiss me wildly.

„Draco!" I warned and pushed him away.

„Never mind." he replied and finally entered the shower cubicle, frowning.

I turned around to check my make-up in the mirror, then I took a glass bottle with Draco's favourite massage oil out of the small cabinet above the wash-basin and left the bathroom.

* * *

When Draco apparated at our penthouse in the evening he looked really exhausted.

He flung his sports bag, his broom and his knee and elbow pads on the floor.

Our house-elf hurried to put away Draco's stuff, while the man of the house dropped down on to the sofa.

He rested his head on my lap and let me stroke his hair, gazing at me with his platinum grey eyes, a serene expression on his face.

„How are you, honey? You look exhausted." I whispered, still stroking his hair.

„I'm knackered." he sighed and closed his eyes.

Then he yawned, providing me an unintended insight at his tonsils.

When he opened his eyes again, he asked,

„How about having an early night?"

„Sure!"

He jumped up, suddenly full of verve, and took my hand to lead me to the bedroom.

* * *

After turning out the light we were lying in the bed, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the enchanted ceiling, my hand in his.

He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and I could feel that he was somewhat tense.

All of a sudden he whispered,

„I want you to make me forget this whole damn day."

Even though he had said this sentence in a very low voice I sensed that he was pushing his claim rigidly.

I turned my head to look at him in the darkness.

The moonlight that lit the bedroom slightly allowed me to make out the outline of his face.

He was still staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide open, a smug grin on his face, obviously eagerly waiting for my answer.

But before I could say a single word, he continued coolly, without turning to me,

„I've already told you earlier that I don't give a damn what this bugger says or does!"

„I thought you are tired."

„Not tired enough for not doing it. Actually I'm desperately in need of it. Now!" he drawled and turned to me.

„I think this calls for a special treatment tonight!" I muttered while Draco drew nearer, his body already very close to mine.

* * *

„Oh! Don't stop it ..." I heard him moan.

„Oh, _yes_!"

He was breathing heavily now, his whole body was tense.

He was pressing his lips together for a moment and grasped my hair, tousling it playfully.

„Yes, don't stop it, don't ... " he stalled and let out a deep drawn sigh.

Soon after I had snuggled up to him, while he was already drifting off, his body relaxed, a placid expression on his face.

I stroked his chest for a while, drew little circles on his abs with my fingertips before I fell asleep too.

* * *

Draco was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a light grey cashmere pullover which he had put casually around his shoulders.

His hair was slicked back as usual and it was shining in the bright sunlight.

I was wearing a black trench coat and a shift dress with matching high heels.

My hair was pinned up casually.

My hand in his, we were approaching the stadium.

A large crowd of people was gathering in front of the main entrance, obviously waiting for us to appear at long last.

Draco let out an unnerved sigh when he noticed the crowd, while I put on my black sunglasses.

He shouldered his broom and his sports bag and sped up determinedly.

„Draco!"

„DRACO!"

People were shouting and starting to push.

Lots of photos were taken.

„Ah, come to see the show!" Draco called and put on a broad smile.

Reporters and paparazzi were rushing up to us.

Draco tightened his grip on my hand and tried to force our way through the crowd.

He had deliberately turned down Tom's advise to join us this morning.

„Alright, guys, don't push!" he said coolly and licked his lips, a blasé expression on his face.

„Draco, your coach has put your claim for leadership in the team into question. What do you think about it and how do you see your chances on the tryout today?" a wizard asked immediately.

Draco gave him a patronising smile and said,

„I don't see my leadership in the team put into question. My coach is perfectly well entitled to give young talents a chance. In our team the performance principle is second to none, it has always been and I perfectly approve of that! This corresponds to my ideas of a team – I'm very performance-orientated, you know. So, we'll see what's going to happen."

„You seem quite relaxed. Maybe you're a little overconfident, Draco?" someone else asked.

„Really? I don't think so." Draco replied curtly in a cold voice.

„Next question!" he demanded bossily.

„It is said that you expect special treatment all the time. Now you've allowed yourself four weeks off the team. In the middle of the Quidditch season! Do you think you've finally gone too far?"

Draco side-glanced at me, a bored expression on his face.

One corner of his mouth was twitching and his eyes were a darker shade of grey now.

„Gone too far? I don't know how you reason that I've allowed myself to take the time off work without permission and without telling anyone. My coach and the team were well informed before my departure. My replacement came into operation, just as it had been agreed upon before."

Draco licked his lips once more and threw a provoking look at the wizard who had just asked the question.

Then he put his arm around my shoulder possessively.

„Ah, before I forget it. I have never expected special treatment nor have I ever received it. For your information, good man, I join every single practise of the team. There's no such airs and graces regarding my person. I'm one player, one small cog. And as you all know, if you will pardon my saying so, each cog has to turn perfectly within the wheelwork. I always do my very best to _turn_ perfectly."

He let out a strained laugh.

„But you've left your team behind! We might lose the Championship due to your selfish behaviour!" another wizard called angrily.

Some others cheered at his words.

„Selfish behaviour? Sure, I always am what you say I am. I can't see any selfish behaviour in going on a honeymoon with my wife – I think you'll agree that going on a honeymoon goes without saying. It's perfectly natural and I take it I'm entitled to this without asking you for permission. Have you ever experienced to be besieged by reporters and paparazzi all the time? How it feels to not even be able to have a cosy lunch in public with your wife _without_ being mugged by paparazzi? I can tell you, I can do without it. So does my wife! Everyday I am that _someone_ you write and say I am! Now you tell me that we might lose the Championship because of me going on my honeymoon? You're pointing your finger at me every time there goes something wrong. You can't blame me for everything, guys! That just doesn't work. - Next question!"

„By buying the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ we could all take part in your glamourous wedding in some way. Is it true that you've received a seven-digit sum for the exclusive pictures of your wedding?"

„Yes, we've been offered that sum for the pictures. So Alessia and I have decided to sell the pictures. We've contributed all of the money towards a fund that I support financially for quite a while now. It gives financial aid to children from deprived families to ensure they receive proper education."

Draco looked at the crowd and smirked, but his expression froze at the next question.

„We have been told that you've massively gained weight. Would you like to comment on this?"

„Do you want me to take my shirt off right here to prove you wrong?"

Draco gave the wizard a questioning and at the same time somewhat menacing look.

„For your information, I've lost eight pounds during the last few days due to my additional preparations for the tryout. My weight is now less than it has been before I went on my honeymoon. Does this answer your question?"

„So you had to prepare specially for the tryout today? Your performances cast doubts on your physical constitution lately. Are you afraid of facing your – let's say – contender?" someone asked.

„I wouldn't be good at my job if I were afraid of anybody, would I? I don't know what you're talking about regarding my performance lately. In my opinion there can't be found fault with it so far. So far there's no denying that I've always supported my team to win the Championship. So, to be true I don't see your point!"

„Maybe our national team would be better off without you, Draco!" Rita Skeeter cut in in a fake sweet tone, a syrupy smile on her face.

„Maybe, Rita." Draco said; I knew that he was struggling hard to pull himself together.

„But I want you all to keep one thing in mind: Other Seekers might be the next best thing but they are not quite _me_! I'm Draco Malfoy, I'll always be. And I'm the best you can get!"

Artificially he shook his sleeve back to take a look at the watch I had given him for the wedding, then he looked up and continued,

„But for now: Enough talk! Excuse us, please! The tryout is pending. You're invited to get yourself a personal picture of my skills and of my physical shape. See you!"

Draco pressed his lips together and elbowed our way through the crowd.

A flurry of flashbulbs flared up once again.

Draco's face was set in stone.

„Don't push!" he said once more and tightened his grip around my shoulder.

I knew he wanted to protect me, to shield me from the crowd as good as possible.

In the end we managed to enter the stadium, where Draco's coach and the team's spokeswizard just as Luca were already waiting for Draco.

**

* * *

**We had retreated to his private box for a short while before the tryout would begin.

„You've done well in front of the crowd." I said softly and stroked his cheek.

He had already changed into his Quidditch dress and looked down at me, the expression on his face unreadable.

„Be my lucky charm, sweetie." he whispered as always, ignoring my last sentence, and I replied – just as always -

„I will, Draco, I will!"

There was this somewhat sad expression on his face and I wondered if he even looked a little bit afraid but I discarded this thought quickly, as I was sure that he'd do very well.

He touched my cheek, looked me deeply into the eyes and said in a low voice,

„I'm happy when this is all over."

„I quite believe it, darling." I whispered calmingly.

He kissed me shortly, then he was supposed to leave for the pitch.

* * *


	60. Chapter 60

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your latest review – you were almost as quick as a flash! I've put the new chapter on only about fifteen minutes before you've submitted the review. You definitely made first place! I'm glad you stick to my story and appreciate your regular review! Have fun with the new one! :)**

**Rockgirl4995, thanks for favoriting my story! Enjoy my latest chapter!**

**The Winggoddess, it's so good to have you back, sticking to my story! I always enjoy receiving your reviews, they keep me going. I'm sorry but I didn't quite get what you've ment by writing you didn't expect _this_ (?) to happen; that's why I can't comment on this and maybe clear things up ... *blushes* ... but I hope you still like it! Anyway, have fun with lots of Draco in the new chapter! ;)**

**tAFFY, thank you for reviewing and paying me such a compliment again. I'm pleased you like the story and hope you stay tuned. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty: Breakneck manoeuvres**

Feeling really tense I tried to make myself comfortable in Draco's private box.

Today there were only four leather arm chairs there and a small coffee table.

An elf was serving tea and some delicious looking biscuits.

Servilely it placed a silver platter down on the small coffee table and left, humbly bowing.

Absent-mindedly I felt around for the plate with the biscuits, my gaze not averting from the pitch, anxiously waiting for Draco and the others to appear on it finally.

By doing so I knocked the tea cup over; it was breaking into thousands and thousands of small pieces with a clashing noise before my inner eye.

I swung around, trying to catch it and froze when I noticed that a man was standing right behind me.

With a swift movement of his right hand he whipped out his wand, waved it at lightning speed, preventing the cup from breaking into pieces in the nick of time.

Wondering how he had accomplished this, I gasped and looked up at him.

„You!" I said, my mouth very dry.

I felt the colour in my face drain away.

„What are you doing here?" I continued when the first shock had subsided. „Someone could see you!"

„I wanted to see you again!"

„Are you mental? What if someone sees you?" I said once more, feeling ice-cold on the inside, trembling slightly.

His presence made me feel shaky – and weak.

He was radiating this powerful vibes – inscrutable but at the same time undeniable.

I was panting now.

I knew that I still had feelings for him.

Powerful feelings.

Feelings that made me almost lose my mind – not only because there was someone in my life now that I was loving very much.

It was that very pure, disarming – yes, all-consuming - feeling towards Draco that had changed everything, that was causing this feeling of being torn on the inside ever since _he_ had turned up again at my flat lately.

My feelings for Draco were totally different from the unhealthy liking I was still feeling for the man who was only inches away from me right now.

He was so close I could even smell his aftershave.

Slowly he put the cup back down on the coffee table.

I watched every movement of his hands.

His hands were beautiful, slender but sinewy.

I had always liked his hands very much.

He reached out to touch my face, his own just as unreadable as it had always been; he was piercing me with his gaze.

I closed my eyes, still breathing heavily.

„Why are you troubling me? Why are you doing this to me?" I moaned weakly, hot and salty tears were burning under my eyelids.

„Because I love you. And because I know that your heart is still beating for me." he said dryly.

The timbre of his sonorous deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

Nervously I licked my lips and opened my eyes again.

I locked on to his gaze – determination was flashing my face for a moment.

„You had better go now!"

I tried hard to remain calm.

There was this sudden, almost overpowering urge to jump up and kiss him, to kiss him one last time.

Kiss him like we had kissed long ago.

But I knew it was wrong.

It would be a betrayal of my true love for Draco, something I wasn't willing to jeopardise, since I was unwilling to lose Draco.

Beyond that I still couldn't forgive _him_ causing me so much pain by disappearing without further notice one fine day.

His expression - if possible at all – froze.

„Don't forget your promise!" his words were stabbing me like the ice-cold blade of a knife.

With that he left, his cloak billowing behind him.

I was swallowing several times, trying hard to fight back the lump in my throat that was almost choking me now.

Then I started to weep freely, tears were running down my face, dripping from my cheeks down on my hands that I had folded in my lap, my fingernails deeply dug into my skin, my lips pressed together, my whole face contorted with the white-hot pain that seemed to be searing my whole body on the inside now.

* * *

„Ready to witness my best horse in the barn to give this wimp a damn good dressing down, Ally?" Luca called cheerfully when he entered Draco's box full of verve.

„Mmh, biscuits! May I have one?" he continued, feeling his admittedly perceivable belly for a moment, finally arching a brow, then shrugging recklessly.

„Help yourself!" I said in a choked voice, still not looking at him, trying to hush up the traces of the tears on my face – in vain.

My face was blotchy and my eyes were all red and puffy.

Fortunately I had my sunglasses which I was hastily putting on.

Luca froze at the sound of my voice, quickly he put the biscuit he had just taken back down on the plate, a concerned expression on his face.

„Ally, dear, what is it?" he asked in a low voice. „Come here! Let me hug you!"

I began to sob again and scolded myself for my lack of self-control.

„Come here! Tell me what's bothering you!" Luca continued, crouching down in front of the arm chair I was still sitting in – somehow unable to move.

„Alessia!" he whispered.

„_Che cos' hai?_" Luca continued in Italian, pulling a silken handkerchief out of one of the inner pockets of his cloak, handing it to me.

He touched my shoulder and stroked it.

„What's biting you?" he asked once more and looked up at me, a contrite expression on his face.

„It's just uhm ... I ... uhm ...."

My mind was racing, I was trying hard to make up a good excuse.

„ ... I'm so afraid Draco loses the tryout!" I muttered and burst out in tears again, and to be true I hadn't been lying by saying this.

Luca furrowed his brow and drew me into a hug.

„There's no need for being afraid! I'm confident he's going to make it!" Luca said encouragingly and patted my back.

„I'm sorry! Forgive me my lack of self-control." I continued and withdrew, dabbing my face with the handkerchief he had given me. „Please don't tell Draco!"

„Sure!" Luca said and gave me a smile.

I cleared my throat and returned his smile.

He got up and helped himself to a biscuit, then he dropped down into the arm chair next to me.

Soon after Draco, the coach of the National Team, the aspirant and some assistants of the team were appearing on the pitch.

As far as I could assess, Draco's face was set in stone.

He started to adjust the collar of his Quidditch jersey, then he put his leather gloves on, deliberately ignoring the other Seeker.

Finally an assistant handed him his _Nimbus 2008_, while another assistant put a wooden brown box of medium size down in the middle of the pitch.

Then he drew his wand and opened the lid of the box.

I noticed that Draco bend down, fumbling around the tail of his broom.

„What's going on there?" I asked and gave Luca a worried look.

„Nothing to worry about, Ally!" Luca drawled, not averting his gaze from the pitch, nervously fidgeting in his chair.

I tried to catch a glimpse of the other Seeker, who was preparing for the tryout, too.

It was a small, slim young wizard with brown curly hair.

I noticed that Draco was more than two heads taller than the other.

I wondered whether the other wizard would benefit from this apparent difference in size.

Draco's saying a few days ago came to my mind:

_'The lighter, the better. That's the whole secret!'_

Again I sized up the other wizard, who was now putting on a pair of odd looking protective goggles.

I wondered whether there was any chance to bring Draco to wear a pair of glasses like this.

Admittedly I doubted it and no sooner said then done Draco put on a let's say extravagant looking pair of protective goggles – its framework was aluminium coloured, its surface was brushed and it emphasised Draco's very stylish look.

He wasn't wearing the Quidditch robes of the team but his private ones, coloured black, emerald-green and silver; his overcloak was embroidered with an enormous reproduction of the Malfoy family crest.

One of the assistants blew a whistle.

The men were getting together next to the wooden box.

From my point of view I couldn't see what was in the box but I assumed that it was containing _The_ _Snitch_.

I craned my neck and saw that the coach was addressing himself to the two Seekers – of course I couldn't hear what he was saying.

But I could see that he was animatedly gesturing from time to time.

Once or twice he was pointing up at the large scoreboard in the middle of the stadium, that was magically floating above the stands.

Then I saw Draco nod.

Finally he held out his hand to the other Seeker who took it and shook it curtly.

In addition to the handshake Draco patted the other men's shoulder curtly.

Afterwards both men were turning their attention to their brooms.

I watched Draco mount his broom nimbly, then he looked down at the left footrest.

He moved his knee-high booted left leg back and forth a few times – seemingly to adjust the footrest.

Then he turned his attention to the assistant with the wand again.

The assistant waved his wand and I gasped.

Hundreds and hundreds of _Snitches_, sparkling in all colours of the rainbow in the bright sunlight were emerging from the box instantaneously and at lightning speed.

They were flying away in different directions.

It were so many of them that I had the feeling even the sky had darkened a bit.

The photographers, who had meanwhile taken their seats at the stands just as the reporters, started to tap the releasers of their cameras.

There was a flurry of flashbulbs.

But the sound of the releasers was drowned out by the sound of the_ Snitches_ that were swirling and zooming about, reminding me of hummingbirds or butterflies.

Nervously I was pressing my lips together, wondering what Draco was supposed to do.

I saw him adjust his goggles again when I heard the whistle and Draco and the other Seeker were pushing off the ground and soaring into the air.

Right in the beginning Draco carried out a racy breakneck manoeuvre that made me clap my hand to my mouth.

Obviously he was highly motivated whereas I was already at the end of my tether.

Then I noticed that the large screen of the scoreboard that had been black all the time, had changed its colour into a bright petrol blue.

Draco turned his head once or twice, then he flicked the broomstick fiercely, thereby changing his course abruptly.

He darted through the air at lightning speed, crouching down on his broom, trying to be as streamlined as possible to avoid as much air drag as possible.

From what I could see he had a determined and at the same time focussed expression on his face.

He had already put forth his hand and was obviously reaching for the _Snitch_ he had been chasing after now.

Finally he seemed to have caught it – all I could see was that he was clenching the hand he had put forth before.

The other Seeker didn't stand a chance during this heat.

„Yes!" Luca hissed through gritted teeth and jumped up. „YESSSSS!"

I clapped my hands and Luca gave me a high five.

Then I turned my attention to Draco again.

He clenched his fist and pressed his lips together, nodding curtly – obviously cheering himself on.

Then he opened his hand and let the now immobilised _Snitch_ drop down on to the pitch.

He hoisted the broomstick and was now hovering above the scene in midair waiting for the whistle to be blown again, his broom almost upright.

Casually he ran one hand through his hair, that was somewhat dishevelled after the speedy hunt for the _Snitch_.

I heard another blow of the whistle and the colour of the scoreboard turned to a light yellow.

Both men were looking around intensely.

Draco seemed to have spotted the Snitch first once more and darted off again.

But the other was almost breathing down Draco's neck.

I bit my lower lip, my fists clenched.

Draco started to dart sideways, doubling back and forth to shake his follower off, admittedly in vain.

Finally the other Seeker caught up on Draco.

He began to jostle Draco roughly, who dealt out several blows in return.

Once Draco's broom stalled out and he lost height rapidly.

I gasped, worried sick for Draco.

His shoulder injury came to my mind and I was afraid he'd hurt himself again.

I grimaced and averted my face, unable to look at the scramble any longer.

Draco regained control over his broom quickly and sped up to go for the Snitch again.

The other Seeker started to jostle Draco again but Draco let him have it in return.

It almost seemed as if the _Snitch_ they were chasing had fallen into oblivion.

Even though they were flying at high speed Draco managed to strike his contender a heavy blow which caused the broom of the other to jerk oddly.

Therefore the other Seeker slid off his broom and was now hanging from it with only one hand on the broomstick – the broom itself still speeding towards the stands.

The crowd of reporters and photographers gasped and quickly leaped aside, but the Seeker managed to veer away none too soon.

Hastily he sped up to reach Draco again for a payback.

Finally he managed to jab Draco into the side roughly.

This caused Draco, who had been overtaken by this attack, to now hang upside down on his broom, struggling to get on top again.

I let out a scream of horror and jumped up, turning my back on the scene.

„I can't stand that any longer!" I whined, panting.

Admittedly my nerves were all on the edge now.

Normally it would be Draco to have the weak stomach, but right now it was definitely me who was feeling very sick due to the whole situation; almost like I was just about to vomit.

Quickly and without turning back I left the box, leaving behind a bewildered looking Luca.

* * *

After what seemed hours of pacing the hallway outside Draco's box at the stadium and trying to calm down a little, Luca exited the box.

„They're done now! I'll go downstairs to the changing room, we're going to pick you up afterwards. Alright?" he said curtly, eyeing me.

„Sure! I'm going to wait for you at the box." I replied and gave him a strained smile.

* * *

„Ah, Luca, pleased with my performance? Sure it's going to give my career a real _boost_?" Draco growled, sitting on a bench in the changing room, one towel around his hips, another one around his neck, his chest naked as he had just taken a shower.

Roughly he towelled his hair dry.

Then he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his now furrowed forehead in his hands, letting out a deep-drawn sigh.

Luca just stared at him but said nothing.

After a moment of complete silence, Draco looked up and said reproachfully,

„I can't believe you did this to me, Luca! I'm deeply disappointed by your behaviour! First, you've made me spend this stupid holiday at this Muggle resort – in my opinion totally unworthy of calling itself a _resort _at all. It was humiliating, degrading, it was ab_horrent_! All these Muggles everywhere! Yuck! Not to speak of this damn cruise. You know what, I've been puking my guts out for hours – I've felt like dying. And in the end some filthy Muggle even made fun of me because of that!" he stalled and frowned at Luca.

„However, that bloody holiday is alright with me, as long Alessia was enjoying it. _That_ is all that matters to me! That's the only reason I've agreed to go there anyway. But when I come to think about the end of our holiday I seriously ask myself: What was the use of all this? What was the use of this humiliating act when in the end we were hunted down by the paparazzi again? Now everybody knows that I have been associating with Muggles! This will do great damage to my reputation! Have you given this aspect at least one single thought, Luca?" Draco stalled again.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping and his eyes had narrowed to slits.

„And now _this_! This pathetic tryout. _Me_, the world-famous British Seeker versus this dwarfish, still half-baked git that seems to be still wet behind the ears! I mean, what comes next, Luca? What do you have in store for me, huh? Are you seriously intending to ruin me?"

Draco jumped up, fuming with rage now, a livid expression on his face.

He was breathing heavily.

„No, Draco!" Luca stammered, raising his hands calmingly. „You did a great job today!"

„You think so?" Draco drawled in a low, menacing voice – his platinum gaze set on Luca, who was now crossing his arms in front of his chest. „Could be it was the last time I've been doing my job!"

Luca swallowed dryly but remained silent.

„Where's Alessia?" Draco changed the subject of discussion.

„Upstairs at your box." Luca replied curtly.

„Well then, anything else to talk about?" Draco drawled coldly and gave Luca a questioning look.

Then he began to rummage around in his sports bag.

Luca shrugged and said,

„No."

„Before I forget, I plan to spend the evening at Hogsmeade with Alessia. We're going to _The Swish_. Just in case you might want to inform the press about our whereabouts, I'm sure they'll appreciate it!" He looked up from his bag and glared at Luca.

Luca shrugged again – dumbstruck, appalled.

„And now I want you to go!" Draco demanded bossily and pointed at the door, his face set in stone. „_Leave_!"

Luca didn't move, seemingly unsure what to do or what to say, looking dumbfounded.

„I said: _Leave_!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice, his eyes a very dark shade of grey now, obviously hardly able to control himself any longer.

So finally Luca decided to leave the changing room immediately, just as his client had ordered him, a somewhat sulky expression on his face now.

* * *

„Sweetheart! Are you ready to go?" Draco called cheerfully when he entered the private box, a broad smile on his face.

I turned around and looked at him, returning his smile.

He looked good, relaxed.

„Did you see my performance? What do you think?" he asked curiously.

„Yes, you did a great job!" I replied somewhat faintly.

„Thank you, sweetheart!" Draco said fondly and gave me a short kiss.

„Shall we go? I've sent for Tom. He'll pick us up downstairs, we'll leave through the back entrance."

„Alright!" I replied curtly and took the hand he was holding out to me. „By the way, you smell nice, darling!"

„Thank you, sweetheart!" he said, a smug grin appeared on his face.

Hand in hand we left his box.

* * *

„Oh, Draco, do we really have to go out tonight? I'd prefer to stay at home." I said and looked at him, wondering whether I could persuade him to stay at home.

„It's just that I'd prefer to have a nice glass of wine and snuggle up to you in front of the fireplace, you know."

„Hm." he muttered, the expression on his face unreadable.

„_Please_!" I nagged and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin against his chest, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, furrowing my brow.

He kissed my forehead.

I whispered,

„Please!"

„Well then, let's stay at home if you feel like it, sweetie." he said and gave me a short kiss, then I slipped out of our embrace.

Draco took a deep breath and stretched.

„I'm hungry!" he said and looked around.

„Do you want me to cook something for you?" I asked.

„We've got a house-elf for things like that." he replied dryly.

„Suit yourself!" I said and took a seat at the sofa, tucking up my legs, wrapping my arms around my knees, looking after him while he left for the kitchen to get himself an apple.

* * *

Later that evening, we were sitting on the sofa in front of the now lit fireplace, the living room only dimly lit by several candles spread all over the room.

I had rested my head in his lap and looked up at him, while he was stroking my cheek, his platinum grey gaze set on me.

„Who won the tryout?" I asked in a low voice.

„The coach hasn't made his decision yet!" Draco said matter-of-factly and took a strand of my hair and mucked around with it.

„That's horrible! When will you get to know it?" I continued.

„The day before the match!" Draco replied, now wrapping the strand of hair around his left index finger.

„Whew, they definitely want to keep you in suspense!" I said.

He nodded, one corner of his mouth twitched.

„No matter how things turn out, I have to join the training lesson tomorrow and the final training lesson in three days." Draco said and began to tickle the tip of my nose with the strand of my hair.

I wrinkled my nose, he smirked while I let out an artificial sneeze, which finally made him laugh out loud.

I joined in and sat up a little while he bent down to kiss me gently.

* * *


	61. Chapter 61

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N I: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for reviewing again. It really keeps me going. I hope you like the new chapter and have fun with it! :)**

**The Winggoddess, I've already feared you weren't pleased with the fact that they had spent their honeymoon at the Muggle resort. Admittedly I wasn't quite sure whether I should really send them there. At first it appeared somewhat out of character to me but I think Draco has explained why he spent his holiday there even though he's loathing them/us! :( **

**I'd love to see the scene with all those _Snitches_ on screen too. Might sound funny, but maybe we should shoot a film ... yes, I know what you think! May I introduce myself: Modesty is my middle name *irony off* ;). **

**tAFFY suggested lately that the wedding scene should be in a film and I personally would love to see the whole stag night scene on screen. **

**Hey there WB! How about a sequel to Harry Potter?... Just kidding ;)**

**Anyway, The Winggoddess, thank you very much for your latest review and for sticking to my story. Have fun with the new one, I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-One: Aglio e olio**

„You're funny! I like your accent and your lisp is soooo _cute_!" the blond girl giggled and beamed at the small skinny man with the long black hair.

He returned her smile, zealously trying not to bare too much of his teeth even though it was very dark at the _Twilight_.

He was wearing a white somewhat ancient looking frilled shirt and a pair of black trousers.

While the girl was huddling together with her friend, giggling again, the man licked his pale lips, not averting his gaze from the two young witches, that were obviously drunk already.

„So you have to wear your fingernails long because you really are the guitarist of a famous rock band?" the blonde asked and gave him an admiring look.

„Yes!" the man lisped curtly, looking at her with a hungry, piercing glance.

„Merlin, this is so exiting!" the blonde giggled again. „And _Mordax_ is your alias? Gosh, you must be really famous!"

The man bared his teeth once more, not averting his obtrusive gaze from her.

„What do you do for a living?" he asked, noticeably having a lisp.

„Oh, me? Actually I'm a dentist's assistant." she beamed at him, her speech slurred by alcohol.

Her friend stood next to her and giggled.

„Very interesting!" the man said.

„Yes, and I can tell you that you've got beautiful teeth! So white and shiny! Really healthy looking." the blonde continued, fondly looking at him, eagerly touching his forearm.

„You think so?" he said and averted his gaze, looking in the opposite direction, baring his teeth.

Unnoticed by anyone you could make out his long pointed white fangs, which he was feeling with his tongue for a moment.

Then he closed his mouth and turned his attention to the girls again.

„Phew, it's hot in here, isn't it? Would you mind to accompany me outside to get some fresh air?" the blonde, whose left breast was now partly exposed due to the fact that one strap of her shirt had slipped off her shoulder when she had pushed back her hair while giving Mordax a seductive look.

But she was too drunk to notice it, just as her friend.

The man instead had detected it very interestedly.

While the friend told the blonde in a low voice that she was not supposed to go anywhere with strangers, his eyes wandered all over the blonde's body – in the end they came to a halt at the left side of her throat.

Something was catching his utter attention, it was almost driving him crazy to look at it ...

It was an artery, that was pulsating vividly.

Mordax licked his lips again.

Lividly the blonde meanwhile told her friend that this might be her one and only chance to meet a real rock star and that she therefore didn't care what her father had commanded and that besides that Mordax wasn't a stranger but a real nice guy.

Someone you could trust.

Her friend only shrugged at the blonde's words, and finally said,

„Suit yourself!"

„Shall we go then?" the blonde girl piped and held her hand out to Mordax, deliberately ignoring her friend.

Mordax took her hand willingly and for his appearance his grip was rather strong which didn't seem to bother the blonde dentist's assistant, who was obviously determined to go the whole hog.

Hand in hand they left the _Twilight_ for a dimly lit side street at Hogsmeade.

* * *

„Shall we go to the jacuzzi?" Draco asked and looked at me.

I had snuggled up to him and he was stroking my back with one hand for a while now, staring at the flames in the lit fireplace, while I had already drifted off once or twice.

„Now? It's already midnight! Aren't you tired after a day like this?" I said sleepily and looked up at him.

„No!" he replied curtly.

„Plus you have got Quittich practice tomorrow morning, Draco!" I continued and yawned ostentatiously.

„So what?" he drawled while he drew his wand and waved it to unbutton his shirt, giving me a provoking look.

I shrugged and followed him to the roof terrace.

* * *

„You smell nice!" the man lisped and drew nearer, sniffing at her throat, searching the best site to get his teeth into it.

The girl giggled and piped,

„Stop it, Mordax! That's tickling me ..."

Mordax let out a growl that made him sound like a predator.

The girl moaned with pleasure artificially.

„Kiss me!" she piped.

He withdrew and looked at her, licking his lips absent-mindedly.

„Are you sure?" he lisped.

Nervously he looked around whether there were any witnesses.

„Sure!" the girl said excitedly, hoping to be the girlfriend of a famous rock star soon.

Mordax cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

Unnoticed by the girl, he grimaced a little and the colour of his eyes changed into a spine-tangling bright red.

His mouth widely ajar, his fangs protruding ominously, he turned towards the girl again, who had closed her eyes, full of expectation.

More precisely Mordax turned towards the girl's throat.

Softly at first – he wanted to avoid her screaming with fear.

But he knew that he wasn't able to contain himself any longer, the brutish desire on his inside had already been unleashed.

His unstoppable desire for _blood_!

„Not my throat, _silly_! I want you to kiss me on the mouth!" the girl said, her eyes still closed. „You're quite tame for a rock star!"

„You think so?" Mordax ground out, barely able to control himself now.

All he knew was that he wanted to bury his fangs in her throat, to suck her blood.

The moment he launched into biting her, a male voice came from somewhere behind.

„Let go of her! _Now_!"

Mordax growled and looked up, his eyes still gleaming red.

The girl let out a shriek, seemingly she still wasn't aware that she was in great danger.

„Mordax! What does this mean?" she asked hysterically.

But Mordax didn't answer.

Instead he vanished into thin air immediately.

* * *

„What's all this about?" the blonde shrieked. „Get lost! You're a damn peeper, aren't you?"

„No, I'm not!" Blaise said dryly, a stern expression on his face, still wondering why Mordax had left without putting up any resistance.

„Oh, yes you are!" the girl spat. „I can't believe you've made him run off! I can't believe it! You've just cheated me out of an unique _chance_!"

„Actually I just saved your life!" Blaise replied matter-of-factly, a somewhat amused expression on his face.

„Are you mental? You're a serial killer, aren't you? Wait, I know you! You're this _guy_ ... you're the guy they're looking for..." she yelled, fear was reflecting in her eyes.

Blaise let out a curt laugh at her words.

„_Beat it_! I could've started a relationship with a rock star but you've destroyed everything!" she said huffily and turned to go.

„Rock star?" Blaise muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

„Suit yourself!" he continued aloud and left by Apparition.

* * *

„Honey?" I whispered and stroked his cheek.

It was eight o' clock in the morning and time for him to get up.

Still asleep, he furrowed his brow and stirred at my touch, taking a deep breath, turning around on his side of the bed, oddly swaddled in the blankets now, his arms widely spread.

Our bedroom was sun-drenched already, one French window stood wide open.

I bent over to him to kiss his hair.

It was dishevelled and strands of it were sticking out in every direction.

I grinned and stroked the back of his head.

„Draco, darling..." I whispered into his ear.

He let out a growl and pulled one of the pillows over his head.

No, he definitely wasn't an early bird!

I decided to try it from another angle and snuggled up to him.

Softly I started to draw circles on his back with my fingertips.

I heard him mumble some muffled words from under the pillow.

„Rise and shine, baby!" I said cheerfully and pulled the pillow away.

He took another deep breath and slowly opened one bleary eye, curling his lip.

„Hmm?" he muttered, his voice somewhat raspy and deeper than usual, and turned onto his back, closing his eye again, stretching his chest, his arms still widely spread.

„You have to get up now, darling! Quidditch practice starts in one hour! You're supposed to arrive on the dot!" I said – admittedly at least _slightly_ sounding like my mother.

„Exactly!" he sighed and put his left forearm over his eyes.

„Exactly?" I asked, somewhat confused.

„Damn it! _Yeah_! It starts in _one_ hour!" he ground out, sounding highly unnerved.

„But you have to have breakfast with me before you go!" I kept at it and noticed that he was clenching his left fist and letting out an angry snort.

He struggled, kicking his legs to free himself from the blankets he had got entangled in.

„Breakfast? I don't need any breakfast!" he growled. „What for?"

„You never skip breakfast!"

„Today I will!" came his raspy voice.

Finally he had managed to free himself from the blankets and had tucked up one leg, the other one was partially hanging out of the bed.

I let my eyes wander over his trained chest and noticed several bruises probably issuing from the jostles and blows he had had to take during the tryout yesterday.

I softly touched them with my fingertips for a moment and asked,

„Why? Ryan wouldn't be pleased to hear that!"

„Oh, come _on_! I don't give a damn about this git!" he muttered sulkily.

Then he sat up abruptly, propping himself up on his arms,

„You like him, don't you?"

His platinum gaze was piercing me and he had a stern expression on his face.

I started to laugh – he would always be jealous no matter how tired he was!

„We were talking about breakfast, darling." I said, a wry grin on my face.

„To be honest I'm not keen on having oatmeal gruel." he grimaced with disgust, his eyes still set on me.

„But I could think of something better for breakfast ..." his voice trailed off, but his eyes were flickering and he licked his lips.

„Oatmeal gruel?" I furrowed my brow.

„You have to keep the _carbohydrate component_ in mind, Draco!" Draco perfectly imitated the voice of the personal trainer.

I let out a laugh.

He leaned forward to draw me into a hug.

„I think I'll have some eggs for breakfast." Draco said dryly.

„Merlin, Draco! No proteins _before_ the workout! Your muscles need the protein afterwards to regenerate." I teased.

„After the workout?" he furrowed his brow.

„Well, _that_ can easily be changed!" he continued, giving me a provoking look, seizing my wrists all of a sudden, swinging me around, turning me over on my back, while I was squealing and trying to squirm free of his grip.

* * *

After a quick „_workout"_, we went to the dining room for breakfast.

Draco was already fully dressed as he would leave for the stadium straight afterwards, while I was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of chunky-knitted socks.

He hugged me from behind and fondly kissed my cheek and neck, I craned it to receive more affection, sighing with pleasure, my eyes closed.

Draco's house-elf had already laid the table.

After a while it came to the dining room, balancing a platter in one hand.

It bowed servilely and served Draco two boiled eggs in silver eggcups.

It had just turned around to leave after having put the cups on the table when Draco called gruffly,

„Hey, you! Wait!"

The tiny house-elf froze, just like I did, while Draco was pointing at the elf, a stern expression on his face.

„Yes, master?" it squeaked and looked at him with watery eyes.

Its ears were quivering as always.

„What is it, Draco?" I asked, appalled by his sudden rude behaviour.

He ignored my question.

„Peel it!" Draco demanded, his arms crossed in front of his chest, staring at the house-elf, who was looking puzzled.

It didn't move.

„I said: _Peel it_!" Draco repeated coolly, his face set in stone.

The house-elf looked desperate, it just didn't understand what he wanted it to do.

„_Damn it_! Peel those damn eggs for me!" Draco yelled and jumped up from the table.

I furrowed my brow, wide-eyed, gawping at him.

The elf hurried to obey his command.

With trembling fingers it began to peel it, seemingly unable to use magic right now.

Draco watched the whole scene disgustedly.

Tears were rising in my eyes.

I didn't see why he was acting like that all of a sudden.

When the house-elf had finally finished peeling both eggs it left hastily, not without humbly bowing again.

Draco took one of the eggs and bit into it.

Immediately he grimaced with disgust and threw the rest of the egg down on his plate.

I rolled my eyes and let out an angry snort.

„Stop making such a fuss, Draco! What's the matter with you?" I said huffily.

„They're hard-boiled! I ordered _medium_-boiled!" he said, not looking at me, biting his lower lip.

„Are you kidding me?" I asked, totally confused now. „Who cares? I mean, there is _worse_!"

„I wonder whether I'm supposed to punish it!" Draco muttered, more to himself than to me.

„Stop it, Draco! You can't be serious!" I continued, tears rising in my eyes again.

Many if not most house-elves were punished regularly by their masters and mistresses.

I had heard of that.

Instead my father had never punished any of our house-elves or at least I had never witnessed it.

That was why I was appalled, yes horrified by the thought of witnessing Draco punishing his house-elf.

„You're close to crossing the line, Alessia! Don't overstep it!" Draco warned coldly; a muscle in his jaw was jumping, while he started pacing the dining room.

I froze even though my heart was racing.

„What's wrong?" I asked once again.

„It doesn't obey my commands!" Draco said gruffly.

„What makes you say that?"

„While I had a shower it has laid out my clothes for today. So far so good. But then I had to find that my shirt wasn't folded correctly! And the colour of the stockings it had laid out wasn't matching the colour of my trousers. That is _outrageous_!" he told me indignantly, an air of disbelief on his face.

I on the other hand let out a snort of disbelief at his words and shook my head.

„You can't be serious about that!" I said and stared at him.

„I perfectly _am_!" he exclaimed as if all this was the end of the world.

„Alright, Draco, I've had it! I'll see you later." I said dryly and left the room.

„Damn it!" he ground out, clenching his fists for a moment, letting out a desperate sigh.

Then he ran his hands through his hair, looking contrite.

He glanced at his watch, got up to the table and picked up a croissant.

In passing he wolfed it down.

Soon after he had left the penthouse for the stadium.

* * *

I had finally decided to prepare lunch myself to avoid another confrontation regarding Draco and his house-elf.

I was chopping garlic when the house-elf came to the kitchen and told me that Marc was waiting outside to talk to me.

I asked it to invite him in.

„Marc, I'm here! Come to the kitchen please ..." I piped, wiping off my hands on a tea towel.

„Wow, I like this place! Really ritzy." Marc said when he entered the kitchen. „How do they say ...? Ah ... got it! There's nothing like doing things in style, huh?"

I grinned and drew him into a hug, pecking him on both cheeks.

„What brings you here?" I asked when I had slipped out of our embrace and took a seat on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter after handing him a glass of white wine. „Come and sit by me!"

He took the seat next to me, his expression unreadable.

„You look great, Ally! Nice tan!" Marc said and took a sip of wine.

„Thanks!" I replied and gave him a smile. „How are you? How's Vic?"

He let out a sigh.

„What?" I asked, throwing a curious look at him, furrowing a brow, grinning.

„We ... uhm ... she ... " he stalled and looked down at his hands.

„She's having a baby!"

„No!" I called, broadly smiling. „I can't believe it! My dear brother is finally going to be a father!"

I jumped up and drew him into a hug.

He slid off the stool and wrapped his arms around me for a moment.

„To be true, I thought as much! She didn't have any drinks at my hen night and at the wedding. How far along is she? How is she feeling?" I asked curiously.

Marc furrowed his brow and said,

„She's about four months pregnant now ..." he stalled again.

„Who's pregnant?" came a familiar voice from somewhere outside the kitchen.

I turned around to see Draco peeking into the kitchen.

„Hi, sweetheart!" he said and gave me a smile.

„De Russo!" Draco nodded curtly towards Marc, arching one brow at him, while he entered the kitchen and drew me into a hug, kissing me on one cheek.

„Vic is having a baby!" I piped and beamed at Draco. „Isn't that exciting?"

„You think so?" Draco muttered under his breath.

I cleared my throat artificially and arched a brow at him.

He turned to Marc.

„_Wo-ho_! Who would've thought _that_, De Russo?" Draco drawled cockily, eyeing Marc, who was frowning at him, from head to toe.

I nudged Draco in the ribs.

He winced and let out a moan.

Giving me a nasty look, he touched his ribs, grimacing with pain for a moment.

I had totally forgotten about his bruises.

„Stop acting like schoolboys, guys! Marc, lunch is ready in five minutes. Are you going to stay and have lunch with us? I'd be very pleased!" I said and turned my attention to the pasta, that was simmering in a large pot on the cooker, while Draco helped himself to some white wine.

„I'm afraid I can't stay, Ally! I'm having a lunch appointment in thirty minutes. I'm sorry!" Marc said and emptied his glass.

„What are we having for lunch anyway? It smells delicious!" Draco said and tried to catch a glimpse of the lunch I was preparing, ignoring Marc's answer.

„_Spaghetti all' aglio e olio_, Malfoy! A simple but traditional Italian dish from Naples. You should at least _try_ to catch up on Italian food finally! You could have spent your honeymoon at the Costiera Amalfitana instead of going to the Caribbean and making my sister associate with Muggles there. To be honest, I had expected a bit more decency from you!" Marc droned and threw a provoking side-glance at Draco, who was frowning.

„That's none of your business, De Russo!" he barked. „And I am _not_ associating with Muggles!"

„_Marc_! _Draco_! Stop it!" I yelled once more and let out a sigh. „We're not in play school anymore!"

Draco inspected his latest manicure, his face crimson, while Marc smirked.

Deliberately ignoring Draco he finally said,

„Well then, Ally, I have to leave! Bye!"

„I think I'll visit Vic. Maybe tomorrow?" I replied and let him peck me on both cheeks again.

„Sure!" Marc replied and turned to go.

„Bye Marc!" I said and he left.

* * *

**A/N II: One week off work is – unfortunately – finally over, so I think I won't be able to update prior to Friday or maybe Thursday with a bit of luck! So long ... :)**

**

* * *

**


	62. Chapter 62

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N I: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for reviewing again. Have fun with chapter 62!**

**The Winggoddess, thanks for your latest review. The same thing happened to me – there are so many stories I liked but they stop right in the middle and are never finished! I'll do my very best to update regularly ... promised! Hope you like the new one and love to hear from you again – suggestions are welcome too. I'd love to read your story – I know what it feels like to not know what to write next and what it feels like when everything you _do_ write seems wrong ... so keep a stiff upper lip and go on writing! :)**

**Yay, BlueSunsetWaters, back at last! I'm glad you liked it and appreciate your review! Enjoy my new chapter ... I look forward to your next review; just as said before: Suggestions are welcome too! :)**

**To all of you: Sorry I didn't update earlier! Have fun with the new one ...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Two: You homewrecker!**

„What happened?" I called curiously and rushed up to him.

His sports bag and his broom over his shoulder he had just apparated to our penthouse.

By the look on his face I could tell that he was carrying good news.

He was beaming with joy, his cheeks had reddened a bit.

„Come on! Tell me!" I urged, unwilling to be kept in suspense any longer.

„I'm still the one!" he said meaningfully, one of his notorious smirks playing on his face.

„You are? Oh, Draco, that's great!" I called and drew him into a hug, wildly kissing him.

He gave a little moan at my „attack" and let his sports bag and the broom slip to the ground.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

When I surfaced from our kiss, he muttered cockily,

„I'm the greatest!", obviously boosting his ego.

I grinned and teased,

„Big words on a big day!"

He curled his lip and let go of me,

„Get changed, sweetheart! We're going to meet Luca at _The Swish_ in one hour. He wants to introduce us to his new girlfriend."

„I didn't know he's got a girlfriend!" I looked at him and grinned, truly surprised.

„Yes, they're dating for about two weeks now, I think!" he said matter-of-factly and waved his wand to pour himself some _Firewhiskey_.

„Do you want me to wear something special?" I asked, trying to placate him, knowing that I had disgruntled him a bit.

„How about the dress we bought at Madam Malkin's lately?" he suggested absent-mindedly.

„Alright!" I said and left for our bedroom, pleased with his choice.

„And high heels! I want high heels!" he commanded, pointing at me while I left.

* * *

„Oh, I can't wait to get to know her! I wonder what she is like." I said flutteringly, skimming over the stem of my wine glass with the fingertips of my right thumb and index finger.

Draco just stared at me, a somewhat amused expression on his face, while he took another drag off his cigar.

We were waiting for Luca and his girlfriend, already sitting at our table at _The Swish_.

„Hasn't he told you anything else about her? Come on, Draco! You must at least already know her name!" I nagged.

„No, I don't! I haven't talked to him yet." Draco replied and reached over the table to take my hand.

„Have I already told you, that you look marvellous tonight?" he continued charmingly in a low voice.

His eyes were flickering a bit and he gave me one of his flawless smiles.

„Thank you, darling!" I said and beamed at him.

Before I could go on, Draco muttered under his breath,

„Merlin, I think we're going to have fun tonight!"

His voice was gushing with irony.

Then he put on a broad smile and got up, showily spreading his arms.

„Luca! How good to see you!" he called and drew Luca into a hug.

I rose and turned around.

Luca beamed at me and said,

„Alessia, Draco, may I introduce you to Hilaria?"

Proudly he put his arm around Hilaria, while Draco and I were shaking her hand.

What she was looking like?

To make a long story short - two words were sufficient to describe her: Clothes horse or maybe fashion victim?!?

We sat down again and Hilaria started to talk to Draco without drawing breath.

She said she had always dreamed of meeting him one day and that she definitely was his biggest fan. Sitting at one table with him and having dinner with him would make her dreams come true.

Once more Draco was giving proof of his admirable eloquence – and his self-control.

„You look gorgeous tonight." Luca said to me and I noticed that Hilaria threw him a nasty look at once.

„But of course you can't beat Hilaria!" Luca continued, blushing.

Hilaria beamed while Draco ranted,

„Certainly!"

Hilaria gave him a bewildered look.

Draco gave her a broad smile – a fake one but she didn't notice it.

His smile caused her to resume blabbing.

After talking about this and that for a while, Draco asked me artificially,

„Ally, haven't you told me you wanted to powder your nose before we are going to place our order? Maybe Hilaria wants to accompany you?"

He gave Hilaria a questioning look, she was beaming at him.

Draco cleared his throat and suggestively wriggled his eyebrow at me.

I got his point immediately and asked Hilaria whether she wanted to come along.

She agreed and we left the men behind, giving them the chance to have a private word.

* * *

„What do you think?" Luca asked and took a sip of his aperitif.

„She's ... _nice_!" Draco drawled, eyeing Luca, who was seemingly head over heels in love with this girl.

„She is, isn't she? I knew you'd like her!" Luca continued, sounding relieved. „She wants to marry me!"

„She does?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow, obviously surprised about Luca's sudden hurry regarding marriage after years of living as a confirmed bachelor.

„Yes, and she wants to have children! Oh, I love that girl!" Luca raved about Hilaria.

„There's no need to hurry, mate!" Draco said calmingly and took another drag off his cigar. „You're only dating for two weeks!"

„Look who's talking!" Luca growled, obviously alluding to Draco's proposal of marriage at a still _very_ early stage of our relationship.

„Suit yourself!" Draco said dryly, a sulky expression on his face, and turned his attention to his _Firewhiskey_.

When Hilaria and I were returning to the table he beamed broadly at me, saying,

„Are you enjoying yourself, ladies?"

* * *

Meanwhile the first course had been served.

Draco had told Luca everything about his coach's decision to keep him.

After that table talk was rather trivial.

From time to time Draco had rolled his eyes at the featherbrained comments of Hilaria.

Now she was telling us everything about her latest shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

Draco looked as if he was _really_ interested in stories about trying on shoes and skirts that were fitting too tight.

He took a deep breath and a mouthful of his wine.

Then Hilaria was showing me her latest manicure that – to be true - wasn't exactly communicating understatement and style.

Draco curled his lip at the sight of it – I knew that he was detesting fake fingernails, especially when they were long, pointed and screaming red.

To silence her, Draco boasted coolly, winking at me,

„Alessia has been to Hogsmeade lately. I had to ask her to at least _try_ to keep it below fifty thousand Galleons despite all shopping addiction!"

He took another sip of his wine, intensely eyeing Hilaria, who seemed to have frozen at the sum, her mouth slightly ajar.

I noticed the conceited expression on his face and threw him a nasty look at that blatant lie.

Looking amused, one of the corners of his mouth was twitching, Draco locked on to my gaze, provokingly arching a brow at me.

Seemingly feeling obliged to do so, Luca quickly asked Hilaria whether she wanted to go shopping next weekend and while she drew him into a hug to kiss him soppily, I mouthed „_Liar!_" at Draco, who smirked.

Then he turned his attention to his plate again, ignoring my piercing glances.

All of a sudden Luca said to Hilaria, who was devouring her soup,

„It seems _someone_ could eat a horse tonight!"

He grinned, obviously pleased with his groaner.

Draco looked up from his plate, managing to put on a wry grin, his brow arched, though.

I remained silent, looking down at my salad, praying for the evening to be over soon.

Hilaria grimaced just as if she was about to cry and waved the waiter nearer.

„Yes, Ma'am?" the waiter said, one hand behind his back, a white linen napkin over the forearm of his other bended arm.

„Would you please cancel my order and get me a small garden salad? No dressing! " she said whiny-voiced.

Draco cleared his throat artificially, seemingly surprised by her odd behaviour.

His brow arched, he side-glanced at me.

I threw him a warning look and indicated him to take the back seat.

Normally he would have commented on her behaviour immediately.

„Why certainly, Ma'am! May I ask if there's something wrong with your soup? Is there anything that is not to your complete satisfaction?" the waiter asked stiffly, eyeing her over the rim of his pair of glasses with light grey eyes.

Without a warning Hilaria let her spoon drop into the still filled soup plate, tomato soup was splashing about.

The waiter coughed nervously.

Draco, who was sitting vis-à-vis from her, let out a sharp breath, then he curled his lip and dabbed his now squirted tailored coat with his napkin, stony-faced.

I heard him snort lividly, still frantically mopping the lapel of his tailor-made coat.

„It's just that ... " she began to sob.

A muscle in Draco's jaw started to jump.

He was frowning at Hilaria.

„ ... that my boyfriend just said that I'm _faaaat_ ... " she whined at the top of her voice, her face contorted ungainly.

Every head in the restaurant was turning – _everybody_ was staring at us.

Draco let out a growl, then he looked at me, his expression unreadable.

Hilaria jumped up; Draco winced and rose his hands protectively, obviously afraid of another disaster, staring at her, wide-eyed.

And off she was!

Flabbergasted, Luca stammered to the waiter, who was giving him a strange look,

„I haven't said that she's _fat_!"

It didn't seem he had convinced him.

The waiter cleared his throat artificially while removing the blotted tablecloth and picked up Hilaria's plate.

Then he left to fetch a new table cloth.

Luca jumped up, seemingly unsure what to do.

„Luca, _sit_ down!" Draco said through gritted teeth, I noticed the slightest tone of anger in his voice.

„I think it might be better if Alessia ..." he looked at me, an impatient expression on his face.

I knew that he had been looking forward to a pleasant dinner after a long day of Quidditch practice and the finale coming up tomorrow.

He touched my upper arm and gave me a smile.

I could see in his eyes that he was boiling with anger.

„I'll go and look after her!" I said in a fake cheery tone and got up, giving Luca an encouraging smile, not exactly keen on consoling a sobbing Hilaria at the bathroom.

But Luca definitely seemed to be overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Hearing Draco say,

„It'll all be fine soon again, mate!"

I left the table.

* * *

Only after a great deal of coaxing – I think it had taken me more than an hour – Hilaria had agreed to return to the table with me.

Still pouting she left the bathroom with me, her hand in mine.

She had thought about breaking up more than one time but I had managed to finally convince her that Luca was in love with her and that it had just been some kind of weird Italian humour – admittedly I couldn't think of anything else to tell her.

I noticed that Luca and Draco had already reached the point when the after-dinner drinks are served – to my disappointment.

I was really hungry and wondered whether I could still order at least something sweet.

„Sweetheart!" Draco said gently and rose, touching my shoulder, giving me a short kiss, while Luca and Hilaria were showily reconciling.

„I'm hungry!" I grumbled and took the seat he had offered me, then he sat down next to me.

„Sure! Let me get you something." he said softly and waved the waiter nearer, calmingly stroking my back with his fingertips.

His touch was positively sending shivers down my spine.

Treading warily the waiter came up to the table.

„Mr Malfoy?" he asked servilely.

„My wife is still hungry ... would you get her a piece of the gateau with passion fruit and a cup of coffee, please?" he gave me a questioning look; I nodded my agreement.

„Yes, Mr Malfoy. Anything else, Mr Malfoy?" the waiter said.

„The bill, please!"

„Sure, Mr Malfoy!" said the waiter and left.

* * *

„If you please excuse us now!" Draco said stiffly. „I have to get up early tomorrow. The finale – you know!"

Luca and Hilaria both nodded appreciatively, still busy with reconciling, so we bade our farewell and left the table.

When we were out of earshot, Draco let out a sigh and said,

„I'm sorry, sweetheart! We should have gone out alone!"

He looked contrite.

I remained silent, still somewhat sulky because of the ruined evening.

At the entrance hall Draco put his coat around my shoulders and touched my cheek.

„I've learnt Skeeter and her riff-raff are at Hogsmeade tonight. I've asked Tom to pick us up upstairs. He must be here any moment."

Draco drew nearer and gave me a short kiss.

I noticed some small spots of dried tomato soup on his face and started to laugh.

Draco was just about to ask why I was laughing when we heard a roaring voice from somewhere behind us.

„_You_! Stop flirting with my wife!" a male voice came.

Draco gave me a bewildered look, slightly blushing, then he turned around, gently pushing me aside.

His face was set in stone.

A man, almost the same frame as Rubeus Hagrid stood right in front of him.

„Sorry?" Draco asked gruffly, his brow furrowed at the rude behaviour.

„I've watched you closely!" the man roared, looking very angry.

Seemingly he had mistaken Draco for someone else.

„Sorry, I don't understand ..." Draco said and eyed the wife, admittedly not exactly an overwhelming natural beauty.

A rather amused expression flashed his face for a split second.

„Are you kidding me, sir?" Draco let out a laugh of disbelief, looking rather bored now.

„You! You _homewrecker_ ..." the man yelled and without another warning he lunged and planted a staggering punch on Draco's chin.

Draco let out a gasp.

„_Oooh!_" I called, horror-struck.

Draco tumbled, I reached out quickly, trying to catch him.

I grabbed his shirt, touched his chest for a split second.

But Draco veered, doubling up a little, it looked as if he was performing a weird lopsided pirouette, holding his face.

Then he knocked against a hat stand in the corner and banged his head hard against the wall.

Finally he fell to the ground, lying on his back he was giving a loud groan, then he tucked his legs up a little.

„Dear me, _Draco_! Are you alright?" I screamed and fell to my knees next to him, my voice cracking, my hands shaking.

He was moaning with pain, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed.

I noticed blood at the left corner of his mouth, his nose was bleeding as well.

I scrabbled my handbag for a handkerchief – not even thinking about my wand - while Draco was feeling his lip with his tongue, still holding the left side of his face, snuffling several times.

His eyes were a very dark shade of grey.

He swallowed once or twice and I noticed that the muscle in his jaw was jumping again.

I touched his shoulder, somewhat hysterically asking,

„Are you alright, darling?"

„Alright, _alright_!" he ground out, sounding highly unnerved. „I'm fine!"

Carefully Draco touched his nose with the fingertips of his right hand, then he looked at his fingers and the blood.

His eyes were narrowing and he snuffled again, curling his lip.

„In the inner pocket of my coat!" Draco muttered sulkily; thick red was blood flowing from his nose, trickling down on his white shirt.

„_What_, darling? What is it?" I asked nervously, I still hadn't found a handkerchief.

Noticing the blood on his shirt I shrieked in panic,

„Put your head back!"

My heart was racing, I was worried sick for him.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, resting his back against the wall, taking a deep breath, his mouth ajar as his nose was blocked.

„My _wand_, Alessia! In the inner pocket of my coat!" he ground out, grimacing with pain. „And _stop_ making such a fuss!"

„Inside the coat. Sure!" I said and fumbled around the coat with trembling fingers, searching for the inner pocket, while Draco struggled to get up, giving another loud groan.

Tom, who had just thrown the trouble maker out of the restaurant with the help of three waiters, came over and gave me a hand to help Draco up.

Standing, Draco shook our hands off his arms and hissed,

„I'm _fine_!"

Finally I had found his wand and handed it to him.

Draco waved it at his face and the blood stopped flowing from his nose.

„Let's go!" he ground out, running his hand through his hair, looking tense.

Tom took Draco's upper arm to support him – Draco pushed him away sulkily.

I followed them, my heart was still racing.

The incident had already caused a stir and I was pretty sure that Skeeter would wait outside.

But we were happy and could make for home without any further trouble.

Steve, Draco's driver opened the rear door of the saloon car for us and we got inside.

Tom took the seat next to the driver in the front.

Quickly we drove off; Draco was sitting next to me, still sniffling from time to time, frozen, obviously seething with rage while my knees were still shaking.

* * *

At home, Draco rushed to the bathroom straight away, without saying a single word, a sulky expression on his face.

He slammed the door shut, making clear that he didn't want to be disturbed now.

I was still a little shaky.

I had never really witnessed an attack that close.

Tom who seemed to have noticed it, touched my shoulder and asked,

„Are you alright?"

„Yes, thank you, Tom!" I replied and took a seat at the sofa, slipping off my high-heels, wondering if Draco was alright.

* * *

„Sod it!" Draco ground out and looked at the reflection of his face in the mirror.

His face was set in stone and his eyes were a dark shade of grey.

There was some dried blood around his nose and on his chin and throat.

The collar and the front of his shirt were blotched with reddish brown stains of blood.

The left side of his jaw was swollen bizarrely and hurting terribly, even worse, his whole head was hurting.

The lesion in the left corner of his mouth had stopped bleeding.

His lip was swollen, carefully he touched it and let out a sharp breath.

Roughly he ripped off his blood-stained shirt and threw it down to the floor.

Then he turned up the tap and rinsed his face with hot water.

He let out several moans and finally looked up at the mirror again, propping up with his hands on the rim of the wash-basin, his face and hair wet.

He grabbed a towel and rubbed his face dry.

After taking a mouthful of _Firewhiskey_, Draco picked up his wand and waved it at his face, muttering complex incantations.

The swelling of the lower left side of his face vanished within seconds.

The pain, though, was still there.

He wouldn't be able to conjure that away.

He would have to take some potion or to drink some more _Firewhiskey_.

* * *

I had decided to use the guest bathroom.

When I had finished my evening routine I went to the bedroom, nervously waiting for Draco, wondering whether he was fine.

After a while I decided to go and see.

I knocked at the bathroom door and opened it warily.

Then I peeked inside and whispered,

„Draco? Are you alright?"

He stood in front of the wash-basin and stared at the mirror, his chest bared, his hair wet.

His blood-stained shirt lay on the floor, crumpled.

„Draco?" I said once more and drew nearer.

He didn't look at me.

„Are you alright?" I continued and reached for him.

Finally I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind.

His skin was dry and warm.

„What?" he asked gruffly.

„Does it hurt terribly?" I asked and placed several short kisses on his back.

He turned around and put his arms around my shoulders, barking,

„No!"

„I was worried sick for you!" I admitted and rested my head against his chest.

Tears were rising in my eyes.

He kissed my hair.

„I just wanted to give a real loser one single go on me!" he lied and took a deep breath.

* * *

The attack had truly broken in on him and he was still angry that he hadn't had the chance to answer back.

He clenched his fist at the thought of having made a complete idiot of himself by lying on the floor after the punch like a beetle on his back, defenceless, pampered by his wife, who, to his utter frustration, had completely lost her nerve in front of everybody.

To make things short: The whole scene had been embarrassing to the core!

* * *

I listened to the low, steady beating of his heart and closed my eyes.

„Why?" I asked in a low voice, feeling his body tense up.

„Don't know! Maybe I was feeling generous tonight!" he answered curtly and kissed my hair again, then he withdrew from my embrace.

„Come on, Ally. Let's go to bed! I'm tired."

* * *

After a meagre breakfast – Draco couldn't eat properly, his jaw was still hurting – Draco had retreated to the roof terrace with his broom.

Cross-legged he was sitting on the wooden floor.

The tail of his broom on his lap, he was clipping single bristles of the broom with a device that was looking like a pair of nail scissors.

The scissors were glistening in the bright sunlight.

I sat down on one of the deckchairs nearby and looked at him, my legs tucked up, my arms wrapped around my knees.

My chin resting on my knees, I watched Draco taking care of the broom.

It seemed as if he didn't know that I was there, watching him.

The way he looked like made me feel warm all over.

Strands of his white-blond hair had fallen to his face and his brow was furrowed slightly, while he felt the tail of the broom for prominent bristles with his fingertips.

From time to time he pressed his lips together, not averting his gaze from the broom.

Looking highly observant but at the same time serene, yes, relaxed, he polished the footrests with a fluffy looking cloth.

Then he scrabbled about the wooden box in which he was keeping all his broom-care accessories.

Finally he drew out a small pot and unscrewed it.

A strong rancid smell hit my nose.

I coughed disgustedly while Draco took the cloth and took some of the oily amber looking substance.

He began to dispense it freely to the broom stick, paying attention to spread it on every inch of the broom stick.

I got up to get me some orange-juice.

When I returned to the roof terrace with two glasses of orange-juice in my hands, Draco was spraying some purple liquid on the tail of the broom.

Yellowish smoke rose from the tail and I noticed a weird smell, somewhat like bad eggs.

I wrinkled my nose and sat down on the deckchair again, putting Draco's glass down on a small table next to the deckchairs.

Draco waved his wand and all the accessoires and devices soared into the air and sorted themselves neatly into the box while Draco got up and called,

„Up!".

The broom jolted up at lightning speed.

Draco grabbed the now shiny ebony broom stick, his hand was shaking and his knuckles turned white, as the broom was quivering powerfully just as if it was alive, burning to play the match now.

Looking very pleased, Draco called,

„Drop!" and the broom sank to the floor again.

Taking a deep breath, Draco came over and sat down next to me.

Gently he kissed my hair and put his arm around my shoulder, drawing me nearer.

I turned to him and stroked his left cheek with my fingertips.

Very softly, but it still caused him to let out a sharp breath even though he kept a straight face.

„Sorry!" I muttered and pecked him on the right cheek.

„Never mind! I've been through worse." he muttered and pecked me on the cheek. „But for now, I think I'll lie down again. My headache is still killing me and I want to be up to the mark tonight, sweetheart."

Draco got up, sighing and left the roof terrace.

Truly concerned once more I gazed after him, clenching the glass of juice in my left hand.

* * *

**A/N II: Regarding the name „Hilaria" I _might_ have intended a pun – maybe, just a little bit! ;) Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**

* * *

**


	63. Chapter 63

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N I: **

**cyiusblack and tAFFY, thank you for your review! Here comes the latest update – I hope you like it! :)**

**Yay, The Winggoddess, I don't like that girl either! We'll see what will be in store for her. Thank you for reviewing again, I really enjoy your comments ... have fun with the new one! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Rascal**

„And how do you feel? I mean, are you already having any weird cravings? Do you send my dear brother off to get you fat-dripping dishes, ice cream and pickles or something like that?" I asked curiously and took a sip of my tea, eyeing Vic over the rim of my cup.

We were sitting at a small round table at Madam Puddifoot's.

Candles were burning on every table and the room was filled with a sweet comforting scent that I was sure would cause every man to take to his heels.

A grin played on my face when I recalled Draco's and my last visit.

After thirty minutes of stubborn pouting I had finally delivered Draco mercifully from his suffering.

He loathed this place passionately but I wasn't quite sure why.

Vic's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

„Besides the fact that the morning sickness is almost killing me I'm doing fine, thanks. No cravings so far. And regarding your dear brother ..." she winked, a wry grin on her admittedly rather pale face.

„ ... he himself is sick all the time ever since I've told him that I'm pregnant!" she started to laugh.

„And he almost fainted at our first appointment at St. Mungo's. He has tried to blame it on the air there. I think he said something about poor of oxygen or so ..."

I burst out in laughter.

„You're kidding!" I finally managed to say, tears in my eyes as we had been laughing hard for a while.

„No!" insisted Vic, confirming her answer by vehemently shaking her head.

„Now, that's what I call _getting involved_ in the whole pregnancy thing, huh?" I said and took a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table.

„How about having a browse around Hogsmeade?" I suggested after a while.

„Sure!" Victoria said and got up. „I wanted to go and visit this little shop for baby accessories anyway."

„Great! Let's go then!" I said cheerily and handed the waitress some money before we left, linking arms with Victoria.

* * *

Tom who had prudently been waiting outside the small café was following us through the small streets of Hogsmeade, alertly looking around as there were lots of photographers there today owing to the upcoming finale tonight.

We were strolling about the streets, looking at shop windows or walking inside shops.

I bought some ingredients for several potions I was brewing regularly and some owl treats for shiny feathers.

Finally we reached the shop Vic had been talking about.

We entered while Tom stayed outside, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his long black cloak billowing in the freshening wind.

Immediately we started to look at teensiest pairs of shoes, pale pink or blue rompers as well as cute tiny cloaks for toddlers.

I stopped to try out a really authentic looking pink wand, that was spitting confetti every time I waved it.

Vic instead was rather interested in the cribs the shop was having in stock.

I roamed on and touched a baby's rattle that was lying on a rack, seemingly made of silver.

Then I noticed that outside the shop Tom was having some kind of argument - with some photographers!

Who would have thought that?

Of course they had spotted me and were trying to take photos.

I turned around to look for Vic who was still talking to the shop owner about the cribs, already knowing what the press would make of that whole thing.

When Vic had finally ordered the crib she had liked best we decided to leave the shop.

Outside we were circled by photographers straightaway.

* * *

„Compton!" Narcissa said stiffly and offered the man a seat next to her at the fireplace, while her house-elf hurried to get the guest a glass of wine.

„You've sent for me, Narcissa! Let me say, that I am so pleased to see you again." Compton said gently and kissed her on the hand.

She gave him a fake benign smile and pulled her hand away from him.

He froze noticeably.

„Draco has asked me to talk to you, Charles." Narcissa said matter-of-factly and took a sip of her wine.

Compton blushed and asked,

„Draco?".

His voice was trembling slightly.

Charles Compton cleared his throat, trying to regain composure, but he knew that he couldn't hush up that his heart was racing.

She knew him just too well.

Narcissa Malfoy eyed the man intently, her nose wrinkled priggishly as always.

„Cissy ... uhm ... I ..." Compton stammered, looking down on his hands, that were trembling too.

„_Stop_ calling me Cissy, Charles! I forbid you to call me _Cissy_!" Narcissa barked at him, her cheeks slightly reddening, her eyes narrowed.

The man let out an unintended gasp at her behaviour.

It was so out of character as she was usually very cool and distant, a real calculating tactician.

„Draco has asked me to appeal to your conscience, Charles!" Narcissa continued, now in a very low restrained tone, piercingly staring at him.

Compton's heart was still racing.

He let his eyes wander over her well-proportioned face, her delicately chiselled features, the shiny white-blond hair, that gently caressed her face.

His view stopped at her lips, then at her eyes.

And he knew that it was all over for him once again.

„Stop it!" Narcissa's voice jerked him out of his dreamy thoughts. „Listen to what I am going to tell you now, Charles! My time is limited!"

Compton cleared his throat and looked at the woman, his expression unreadable.

* * *

„There is nothing to worry about, Mr Malfoy. You're in perfect shape." Healer Schwartz said while he held out his hand to Draco, who shook it.

„Thank you, Mr Schwartz. Now I really am relieved!" he sighed and buttoned up his shirt.

The healer gave him a fatherly smile and patted his shoulder, saying,

„Promise me to catch _The_ _Snitch_ tonight, boy! For all of us!"

„Sure!" Draco replied curtly, slightly confused by the speech of his healer, of the man that knew him ever since he had been a baby.

The healer bade his farewell and left Draco behind, sitting on the edge of his bed in his bedroom.

* * *

„How could this happen, Charles?" Narcissa sighed.

Compton only shrugged, a contrite expression on his face.

„I'm anything but delighted by those news." she told him in a huff.

* * *

„Draco, darling! I'm home!" I called cheerily and went to the living room, expecting him to be there.

I collapsed onto the sofa and let all the shopping bags drop down to the floor.

I slipped off my shoes and lay down on the sofa.

Tom who had just entered the living room, furrowed his brow at this sight.

„What?" I asked in a fake indignant tone, looking at him, wide-eyed.

He only shrugged, a grin was playing on his face.

„Shoo!" I hissed playfully, making him leave the living room.

Then I called,

„Tom?"

„Hmm?" came his voice.

„Where is he?" I asked.

„Who?" came another familiar voice.

I sat up, feeling a sudden heat rise on the inside.

„You!" I said somewhat surprised and looked up at him, experiencing a sudden urge to kiss him.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa, his platinum gaze set on me.

I pressed my lips together.

„I've been missing you!" Draco said in a low voice and drew nearer.

„Me too ..." I breathed, my eyes already closed, feeling his breath on my skin.

He touched my cheeks with both hands and started to stroke them with his thumbs.

Then his lips met mine.

Gently, Draco nibbled my lower lip.

That made me grin; usually his kisses were rather demanding.

He withdrew, a questioning expression on his face,

„What?"

„Nothing!" I replied sheepishly, trying hard to refrain from laughing.

He looked at the bags on the floor and asked,

„Where have you been?"

„At Hogsmeade!" I tried to look as innocent as a lamb.

„And ... ?" Draco was all ears, smirking in a way that made me want to kiss him right away.

„That's none of your business, mister!" I said in a fake stern tone and furrowed my brow, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He let out a laugh and showed his perfect brilliant white teeth.

„What have you been doing?" I tried to change the subject.

„Schwartz has just left." he said suddenly sounding really stern.

„Schwartz?" I asked and touched his thigh. „Is something wrong?"

„The headache wouldn't fade. He gave me some potion. Now I'm feeling good. I'm not in pain anymore." Draco said matter-of-factly and looked at me, his eyes and his expression unreadable.

I pressed my lips together and felt my heart sink.

I hadn't expected it to be that bad and felt sorry for him.

Then I began to wonder why I was always feeling this bad for him, when he didn't like me being too overprotective.

Confused by my own feelings I furrowed my brow and shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.

„What is it, Ally?" Draco asked, not averting his gaze.

„Nothing!" I lied and gave him a strained smile.

„I'm glad you're feeling better, babe. How about something to eat before you have to go?"

I pecked him on the cheek and got up.

„Sounds good!" he said and rose to follow me to the kitchen.

* * *

I craned my neck and let him place short but gentle kisses on my neck.

He was hugging me from behind, watching what I was doing from over my shoulder between his kisses.

I closed my eyes several times, swallowing dryly, unable to concentrate on slicing bread and buttering it.

Skilfully Draco twiddled with the seam of my white shirt.

I bit my lower lip when he started to stroke my stomach with the tips of his fingers.

His hands were cold but I let him go on.

He tightened his embrace and tried to turn me around to face him.

„Draco!" I sighed and looked at him. „I thought you wanted something to eat? I can't concentrate when you're doing this to me!"

Draco furrowed his brow and gave me a somewhat bewildered look.

„What's all this about?" I asked, sounding frustrated.

„It's just a husband to his wife." Draco told me huffily, withdrawing from our hug. „I didn't know this was forbidden!"

He threw me a defiant look.

I curled my lip.

„What does Gavin always say?" I muttered and turned my attention to the bread again.

„To make out will make you flake out!" Draco let out a derogatory snort.

„Exactly!" I said dryly and waved my wand to get me some tomatoes from the other side of the kitchen.

„But this is different!" he paused and I froze.

„I was just longing for some tender loving care. You might not have noticed, Ally, but I've changed." he said coolly, even though I noticed that his voice was trembling slightly.

I felt like being rooted to the ground, just unable to move or say anything.

„At least a bit! And _you_, you are acting very ... _odd_!" he finished and stormed off the kitchen.

I let out a deep-drawn sigh, tears were rising in my eyes and I was wondering why everything was going so damn wrong lately and why I was feeling this urge to act like a bitch all the time.

* * *

„I still can't believe that you have failed so miserably." Narcissa said coolly.

„Narcissa, please! Give me one more chance!" Charles begged in a low voice and reached out to touch her cheek.

Quickly she turned her face away, priggishly pursing her lips.

„Narcissa!" he paused, his hands trembling. „This can't be your last word!"

„Spare me your drivel!" Narcissa demanded coldly, her face still averted.

A sad expression flashed her face for a moment, but the flickering of the flames in the fireplace was covering this up perfectly.

Nobody noticed, nobody saw her true feelings, nobody saw the emotions that were overwhelming her for a split second.

„If you'll excuse me now, please! Draco is playing tonight and the Minister has invited me to his box." she rose without looking at him.

„Narcissa!" Charles Compton called in desperation. „When will I see you again?"

„Leave!" Narcissa Malfoy ordered coldly, pointing towards the door with her bony, slender index finger.

„Narcissa, I ... "

She cut in,

„I said: _Leave_!"

Compton rose and left the room without saying another word.

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the flames in the fireplace, unnoticed by anyone one single tear was running down her cheek while her face was set in stone.

Soon after she turned around to leave Malfoy Manor for the stadium, well aware what would be in store for Charles Compton.

* * *

After a nerve-racking match against the team from Italy I was relieved to leave Draco's box to meet Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry downstairs at the entrance hall of the stadium.

Tom was monitoring every single step I was taking.

„Ally!" Hermione exclaimed and drew me into a hug.

I pecked her on both cheeks.

Then I hugged and kissed the others.

Harry praised Draco's skills and he was right.

Draco had won Great Britain the cup.

Even Ron had deigned to consider Draco's performance _acceptable_.

After three hours of equaliser after equaliser, Draco had finally managed to catch _The Golden Snitch_ while his team was in the lead.

I hadn't seen him yet.

He was supposedly still down at the catacombs, already partying with his mates or something like that.

Luca had hurried off to the catacombs to arrange several interviews for Draco.

That had caused me to leave the box hastily too.

Luca had brought Hilaria tonight and I wasn't in the mood for another hour of featherbrained chattering.

* * *

Ron drew me into a hug again.

That caused Tom to clear his throat artificially.

I threw him a warning look.

„Let me hug you, Ally! I haven't seen you for ages!" Ron said and stroked my back.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

We had always been very close friends and I had always liked his straightforwardness.

„Are you feeling alright? Is Malfoy treating you good?" he sounded like Marc.

„Thank you for your concern, Ron, I'm doing fine!" I replied, absent-mindedly pecking him on his left cheek.

I had just spotted Draco.

He was beaming.

When he saw me, hugged by Ron, the smile on his face vanished.

But he regained composure quickly when a blonde witch offered him a seat at small platform.

Draco and the witch were surrounded by fans immediately.

I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of my husband and that woman.

I saw him beaming at her and my insides clenched.

There it was again – that bunny-boiler feeling on the inside.

I scolded myself but couldn't help it.

I was jealous – deadly jealous!

Hermione who knew immediately what was going on touched my forearm calmingly.

„Ally!" she said. „There's nothing to worry about!"

I didn't answer.

The others were exchanging glances.

I concentrated on the scene at the platform.

Draco was talking animatedly to the witch who was showing him what looked like the _Evening Prophet_.

The platform was partly surrounded by large panels that were showing snapshots of the match.

I was seething with rage now.

All of a sudden it happened just as it had before when I had still been underage.

„What are you doing?" Hermione asked me nervously.

I didn't answer.

One of the panels was tilting over, it almost hit the witch, but Draco pushed her away in the nick of time.

Now both of them were lying on the floor, Draco atop of her, propping himself up by performing something like a press-up.

The crowd roared and there was another flurry of flashbulbs.

„I've had it!" I hissed and wanted to storm off to the platform but Hermione and Ginny were managing to hold me off.

Then there came the voice of my mother-in-law, out of nowhere!

„Alessia, my dear child! I hope you are as pleased with the performance of Draco as I am. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay." she piped in a fake sweet tone, a strained smile on her face.

I noticed that she looked tired and tense.

„Tell my son, that I love him!" she finished stiltedly and drew me into a hug to peck me on both – still burning hot – cheeks.

„I will, Narcissa, I will!" I said and gave her a wry smile.

She returned it and with a disgusted side-glance at my friends she left.

The others stared at me but all I could do was shrug.

Before I could say something I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around.

The others acted as if nothing had happened.

I faced Draco.

He looked very angry.

„Darling!" I whispered, taken-aback.

„You're waisting your breath!" he barked gruffly.

I furrowed my brow and tried to squirm free of his vice-like grip.

„What's all this fuss about?" he hissed and nodded towards the platform where the witch was still trying to flatten her hair.

„I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied, my eyes narrowed to slits.

„My arse!" Draco muttered and gave a passing reporter a fake smile.

Then he looked back at me.

„And what's all this crap about you being pregnant?" he continued lividly, holding out the latest _Evening Prophet_ to me, impatiently shaking it.

I clapped my hand to my forehead.

„Huh?" he furrowed his brow.

I had totally forgotten about the incident at Hogsmeade this afternoon.

* * *

I had made the front page!

It showed a picture of me exiting the shop for baby accessories at Hogsmeade with several bags in my hands.

The article – written by Rita Skeeter, who else? - said something about Draco's fertility and speculated amazingly on how paternity could affect his performance.

And there was a passage addressing my supposed shopping addiction and that this unhealthy addiction had already caused the inventory of the Malfoy's vault at Gringotts to diminish alarmingly.

I let out a snort at these utter lies.

The Malfoy's just as the De Russo's had more money in their vaults than the two of us could ever spend in our whole lives.

I looked at Draco, curling my lip.

„Haven't I told you to be more careful?" he ground out and tightened his grip, his eyes a dark shade of grey now.

I let out a gasp.

He was just about to go on ranting at me, when he froze at the shrill only too well known voice of Rita Skeeter.

„Ah, Draco! And Alessia! How do you feel?" she said in a fake sweet tone and eyed me.

„It seems pregnancy is doing you good, young lady!" she piped and pinched my cheek baring her teeth.

I averted my face.

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits but he said nothing.

„I didn't know you were best friends with _The Chosen One_, Draco! How about a photo of the two of you? Draco Malfoy and the _famous_ Harry Potter! Ah, this will earn you the front page!" Skeeter continued and pushed Draco towards a rather flabbergasted-looking Harry, who, after the first shock had subsided, played along perfectly.

Draco put his arm around Harry, who managed to put on a wry smile just as Draco did.

Then there was a flash of light and Skeeter chirped,

„Great! So beautiful!"

Draco rolled his eyes and let go of Harry as if he had touched a hot potato, muttering,

„Potter!"

Now everybody wanted to take a photo of _ The Chosen One_ and Draco arm in arm.

The men, both professionals regarding media matters, were answering the wishes patiently, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

Meanwhile a reporter took me aside, I knew that Draco was eavesdropping.

The reporter and I were talking about this and that for a while.

I even had the chance to make clear that I was not pregnant and that everything had been one big misunderstanding.

Then the reporter said,

„Tonight Draco played a great match. But he had to defeat the Italian National team. Was it hard for you to take a stand for only one team tonight?"

I assured him that my heart was beating for the British team – of course – even though my roots were Italian.

Pleased with my answer the reporter continued,

„Now I have a hard one for you, Alessia!"

I let out a laugh and heard Draco growl.

Then he pushed Harry's arm off his shoulder and turned to me and the reporter.

„You had better not!" Draco said gruffly and frowned at the reporter, clenching his fist at the unintended saucy pun, his face was set in stone.

The reporter rose his hands calmingly and let out a nervous laugh.

„Go on!" I told the reporter, ignoring Draco. „What was your question?"

„Your ... uhm ... husband will face Victor Krum soon. I was wondering whether your loyalty will be well-defined in that case too."

The reporter gave me a provoking look, while Draco threw me a bewildered one and furrowed his brow.

„There's nothing to worry about!" I replied, trying hard not to commit myself.

I felt Draco's glance piercing me.

„But Krum ..." the reporter said hastily;

I cut in,

„ ... is history! Thank you for the interview!"

I shook his hand and turned around to leave.

Draco grabbed my shoulder once again to turn me around, I bumped hard into his well-trained chest.

„Krum is _history_? What's this supposed to mean?" he hissed angrily, his face very close to mine.

„We have been dating for more than one year! I thought you know that." I replied indifferently and brushed his hand off my shoulder. „And Karkaroff has been a good friend of my father ever since."

„You have _what_?" Draco barked, his face set in stone, his eyes wide.

„Is that a problem?" I asked and threw him a defiant look.

He let out a snort and ran his hands through his hair.

„I can't believe it!" he said bleakly and stared at me in disbelief.

„Yeah, I _can't_ believe you're still here and not down at the catacombs partying with us!" came Gavin's voice.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pecked me on the cheek.

I could smell alcohol on his breath.

„Ally, how was I?" Gavin asked, still clinging to me, a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand.

Draco didn't seem to care – it looked as if his mind was racing.

„Better than ever before!" I replied and grinned.

Gavin was sporting a black eye – he had got hit hard by a Bludger during the match.

I had let out more than one scream of horror at his moves tonight.

„Uh, Ally, I could kiss you for this! But I'm afraid your husband won't let me do this!" he said artificially and pecked me on the cheek once more, side-glancing at Draco.

„Have I told you that the guys have conjured up a muscle-relaxing bath tonight? Nothing for the faint-hearted, I can tell you! It's ice cold water. I got inside as a real man and got out as a girl!"

I roared with laughter while Gavin indicated with his left index finger and thumb how tiny his member had allegedly been after the bath.

Draco threw me a nasty look – he wasn't laughing at all.

„Well then, mate, what's happening?" Gavin turned to Draco, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder now. „Boys night at your place tonight?"

Draco nodded.

I arched a brow at him, he hadn't told me that they would have a boys night at our place.

He ignored me deliberately.

„Let's go then!" Gavin urged. „As far as I can assess Paul was already royally drunk when I left the changing room. He was just about to puke into the wash-basin."

I gave Gavin a bewildered look.

„He just can't keep the _Firewhiskey_ down, you know, Ally!" Gavin said to me as if this was nothing special.

„Then he should stick to pumpkin juice maybe!" I said dryly.

„Do you always have to get that plastered? I mean, is that really necessary?" I continued somewhat unnerved, admittedly sounding like my mother.

Now Gavin gave _me_ a bewildered look and said,

„Of course it is! It's tradition, Ally!"

„It is?" Irony was resonating in my voice but I decided to let that matter rest.

Then I turned to Draco and asked,

„You're not telling me Paul is going to come to our place too?"

Draco let out a growl, then he muttered,

„That's none of your business, Alessia!"

„Suit yourself!" I replied sulkily.

„Anyway, have fun, guys!" I continued and hugged Gavin again, desperately in need for some comforting feelings instead of caterwauling with Draco.

He pecked me on both cheeks.

„You did a great job!" I said in a low voice and gave him a smile when I withdrew.

„What are you going to do tonight?" Gavin asked, trying to cover the weird silence that had just come up.

„See that guy over there?" I said and pointed at a tall slender wizard with dark hair at shoulder-length across the room.

He was surrounded by a bunch of witches that were all beaming at him.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Draco was craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the man I was talking about.

I smirked as I was aiming at making Draco jealous.

„Yes, isn't that the model for the new underwear line of Madame Malkins?" Gavin asked and furrowed his brow.

„Exactly!" I said and gave him a smile, still ignoring Draco who stood next to me.

He was so close that I could feel that he was seething with rage.

„Serena is gushing about his abs all the time! They seem to be quite impressive."

„They are! Haven't you seen the photos, yet?"

Draco let out a growl.

„Anyway, his manager has just told me that he would be very pleased to have me as his guest tonight. He's giving a party at Hogsmeade and I think I'll go. Due to the fact that you are having a boys night tonight, I will have to stay at Draco's flat at Hogsmeade anyway." I said dryly and beamed at Gavin.

„Well then, have fun! I think I'll have to take care of your hubby – he doesn't look that pleased about your plans." Gavin said and turned to Draco, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder again, patting Draco's chest roughly.

Draco curled his lip but said nothing – for a split second a rather sad expression seemed to flash his face.

Then I heard Pansy Parkinson's voice from behind and froze.

„There you are Draco!" she piped and drew him into a hug.

Gavin furrowed his brow.

Draco let her peck him on both cheeks, not averting his gaze from me, stony-faced.

He definitely had put up his facade again.

Pansy almost managed to kiss him on the mouth.

Draco slightly averted his face from her and let out a disapproving snort that caused her to stop immediately.

I arched a brow, while he threw me an ice-cold but at the same time provoking look.

Pansy was still fondling him.

I didn't avert my gaze.

„When are we leaving?" she continued in a sickly sweet tone, stroking his chest.

I wondered what she was playing at.

„Now!" Draco drawled coolly, still piercing me with his platinum grey gaze.

„So much for having a boys night!" I said coldly and turned to go.

I bumped hard into the chest of a tall man and noticed that it was the underwear model we had just been talking about.

I touched his shirt with my hands for a moment and felt his adamant bulky chest under the fabric of his shirt before I backed off.

„Alessia, I'm pleased to hear you come to my party." the man said in a sonorous timbre that was positively sending shivers down my spine.

He bend over a bit to peck me on both cheeks.

„Have you seen my latest photos?" he continued, beaming at me, baring his perfect white teeth, starry-eyed.

He was sporting a nice tan and a well-groomed three-day stubble that brought out his masculine angular face perfectly.

And he smelled good – I really liked his aftershave.

He ran his slender hands through his thick brown hair, his soft brown eyes set on me.

Biting my lower lip, I wondered whether it should be forbidden for a man to be _that_ handsome.

His beauty was breathtaking.

„Sure, Jonathan, I have! They're amazing."

I heard Draco clear his throat artificially from behind and felt his eyes set on my back.

Pansy was still chattering without taking breath.

„I can't wait to do the photo session with you!" Jonathan continued, giving me another smile.

I wondered if his beauty was supernatural.

„It's such a honour to put my hands on Draco Malfoy's wife, you know!" he laughed impishly.

I joined in hearing Draco growl from behind.

„We'll see, we'll see!" I downplayed the situation, beaming at Jonathan.

„Want to go?" Jonathan asked and offered me his arm.

I linked arms with him and said,

„Sure!"

While we walked off I turned around one last time and saw that Draco's face was set in stone, while I gave him a curt strained smile.

„Uh-oh!" Gavin muttered and tried to drag Draco who was now obviously hopping mad towards the catacombs.

* * *

**A/N II: I hope you all liked it. Have you noticed that button with the green writing in the middle right below? I'd be very pleased if you pressed it and wrote me something on my story! You'd definitely make my day! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**

* * *

**


	64. Chapter 64

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Jet black and menacing**

After a few more drinks at the changing room and some rather uninspiring snogging with Pansy, he and his mates had moved on to his penthouse.

Pansy was still clinging to him diligently, supplying him with drinks without cease.

Now she was sitting on his lap, stroking his partly bared chest, giving him a seductive look.

Slightly bored he curled his lip, then he downed the remains of his _Firewhiskey_, while his other arm was resting on the back rest of his sofa.

Pansy waved her wand and the tumbler filled up immediately.

Looking around, he decided he would need to have more drinks to be able to get turned on by Pansy.

He looked at Gavin who was snogging a handsome ginger witch, that was fondling his chest.

Pansy touched his chin and turned his face.

He looked at her, let his eyes wander over her face, her lips, her eyes.

She drew nearer and whispered,

„I've been missing you!"

„Hmm." he muttered and took another mouthful of _Firewhiskey_.

Then he let her kiss him again.

She French kissed him by every trick in the book, but even though he had to admit that she was doing a heck of a job his thoughts were wandering off.

He was thinking about Alessia and what had happened earlier this evening.

His insides were clenching again when he thought of her having fun at another guy's party and that was why he had decided to pay her back.

Pansy seemed to have sensed that he was absent-minded and withdrew from their kiss.

„What is it, Draco?" she breathed and licked her full red lips.

He didn't answer.

His eyes wandered to her lips once more.

She noticed it and bit her lower lip.

Not averting his gaze, Draco took another sip of _Firewhiskey_.

Then he let his eyes wander south towards her cleavage.

To his satisfaction she was still very well-provided even though she had lost lots of weight since their Hogwarts days.

„Go on!" he demanded coolly and Pansy began to unbutton Draco's shirt, a muscle in his jaw was jumping while he watched her open his shirt with nimble fingers.

When she had finished, he sat up a little.

Pansy gasped artificially and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed a short kiss on her throat.

Pansy giggled.

Draco leaned forward to put the tumbler down on the small coffee table, kissing Pansy's throat again.

He savoured the feeling of her chest being pressed against his.

Then he leaned back again, letting out a sigh and started to stroke her thighs.

Pansy fondled his chest again.

Gently she clawed his abs with her long red fingernails, letting out several giggles.

„Hmmm ... " he muttered and smirked.

She gave him another seductive look.

Draco licked his lips and cleared his throat.

He knew that she was getting his idea without wasting any words.

She always had.

Diligently she turned her attention to his belt-buckle.

But he grabbed her hand roughly.

She looked up at him, somewhat confused.

„Not here!" Draco said coolly and indicated her to get up, frowning.

She rose immediately and pulled down her skirt, that Draco had pushed up, while she had been sitting on his lap.

He got up too and grabbed her neck rather roughly to draw her nearer.

She let out a gasp but when he planted his lips on her mouth she gave in immediately.

Gavin who was witnessing this stormy kiss called,

„_Wo-ho!_" and smirked at the ginger witch that was now sitting next to him on the sofa.

Draco withdrew and said in a raspy voice,

„Let's go upstairs!"

Quickly he led her to the more private rooms on the second floor of the penthouse, nervously licking his lips, absent-mindedly running his hand over his bared abs.

No one except for Gavin and his ginger guest seemed to have noticed that Draco was leaving the living room with Pansy.

* * *

„I want you to take a shower before you come to my bed!" Draco ordered coldly and ripped off his shirt.

Pansy nodded and began to undress.

He watched her, his face set in stone.

„When you're finished take one of the bathrobes!" he continued while he got rid off his trousers.

She nodded again and looked at him.

„_Not_ the kimono!" he insisted sternly. „I've got it for Alessia."

Then he left the bathroom for his second bedroom.

Usually Alessia and he were sleeping in their bedroom downstairs.

The rooms upstairs were intended for guests.

When Pansy exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom he turned around to face her – he had been staring out of the window down at the preciously illuminated city of London for a while now.

She stood in front of him, her hair wet, wrapped in a plain black bathrobe.

Draco stepped forward.

He reached down to open the tie-belt of Pansy's robe.

She looked at him, wide-eyed.

„How long is it since we were having sex?" he said in a low raspy voice and locked on to her gaze.

„Quite a while ... " Pansy said quietly.

He touched her shoulders to slip the robe off.

She just stood there like rooted to the ground and looked at him.

Draco let his hands wander over her naked body.

He felt her breasts and stroked her stomach with his fingertips.

For a moment he felt something like remorse and wondered whether it was right to be here – with her.

But he discarded this thought rather quickly and told himself that he had used her more than one time to have it his way.

His mind was in a haze and it was not the alcohol that was fogging his senses.

Alessia was playing around with his feelings once again.

Not that he would ever admit that he was having feelings other than greed and disgust, but yes, she had hurt his feelings.

She had hurt his ego.

Very much indeed and to acknowledge this cost him quite an effort.

This woman was definitely driving him crazy and it seemed he was just about to do something rash.

Because for now, he'd use Pansy to boost his dented ego.

That was at least what he was thinking, even hoping maybe.

* * *

He lay on his back, Pansy was on top of him.

She moaned and let her hips rotate.

He stared at her – her cheeks had reddened and her eyes were closed.

They were doing it for more than half an hour but his inner tension wouldn't ease.

All he could think about was Alessia.

Every time when he was closing his eyes, he saw her face in front of him.

It felt as if she was near him, but when he opened his eyes he had to notice that he was wrong.

She wasn't there, it was Pansy that was sitting atop of him.

He touched her hips and seized them, when there was this sudden sharp searing pain in his left forearm.

Draco let out an unintended gasp of pain and sat up, roughly pushing Pansy off his lap.

She gave him a somewhat bewildered look but seemingly she was thinking that Draco had had an orgasm.

Obviously confused she pulled the blankets up to her chin while she watched Draco jump out of the bed and almost run to the bathroom.

* * *

Draco slammed the bathroom door shut and looked down at his left forearm.

It had been a while that he had felt this pain but he had recognised it immediately.

He was panting and his eyes were widening.

„No!" he muttered in a choked voice, staring at his arm in disbelief. „This can't be true ..."

His lower forearm was red, somewhat singed or maybe even inflamed.

He furrowed his brow and touched his arm with the fingertips of his right hand.

Immediately he let out a sharp breath.

Then he blinked several times – not sure if he could believe his eyes.

To his horror he witnessed the _Dark Mark_ was developing on his left forearm.

It got more and more black and began to pulsate painfully.

Draco gasped again.

He shook his head.

He closed his eyes.

But every time he opened it again and looked down on his forearm the _Mark_ was still there.

He turned up the tap and let boiling hot water flow over his forearm.

The pain got worse and worse and caused Draco to scream, desperately he bit his clenched right hand for a moment.

The pain wouldn't fade.

He grabbed a towel and rubbed his arm frantically – in vain.

When he looked at his arm again, the _Mark_ hadn't vanished.

Instead it had become more outlined.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping, sweat started to drip off his forehead.

He panted and his pulse quickened and quickened.

He felt like he was about to vomit any moment and bend over the wash-basin, swallowing dryly, still unsure if this was nothing more than an evil dream.

* * *

After a while Draco exited the bathroom, sweaty, as white as a sheet.

Pansy jumped out of the bed and hurried up to him.

She touched his chest and asked worriedly,

„Draco, are you alright? I've heard you screaming!"

Her eyes were widened with horror.

He brushed her hand off and went to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, looking at his trembling hands.

She followed him and touched his shoulder.

„Get off my back, Pansy!"

„But Draco ... " she began.

„You know what Pansy ... it was a mistake! A big mistake. I'll leave now and when I come back I expect you to be gone! Do I make myself clear?"

He frowned at her, the fact that he had noticed tears rising in her eyes, made him boil with anger immediately.

„Stop whining!" Draco barked impatiently. „I don't want to see you anymore when I come back!" he spat and left the bedroom, his trousers and his shirt in his hand.

Pansy began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

We were sitting in a private booth and talking about this and that.

Jonathan had told me everything about his latest model job at New York.

I admitted that I had never been to New York and he considered this a true gap in education, smirking.

When I wanted to bid my farewell he insisted on seeing me home.

I told him that Tom would escort me but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

So I finally accepted his offer.

We were walking through the small alleys of Hogsmeade.

Jonathan was joking ceaselessly and we were laughing a lot, Tom at our heel, his face set in stone.

In front of Draco's flat we stopped at the porch.

„Well then, Jonathan, thank you for a nice evening! I really had fun and look forward to the photo shooting." I gave him a smile.

He drew me into a hug and pecked me on both cheeks.

„Me too!" he said in a low voice and looked me deeply into the eyes.

Unnoticed, Draco stood on the balcony, his forearms resting on the balustrade.

He watched the scene from above, his face tense, his eyes flickering angrily.

„Good night!" I said and turned to go, Tom was standing next to me, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Sweet dreams!" Jonathan replied and beamed at me.

It seemed he didn't want to leave.

„Alright then!" I said and turned to the door, Tom opened it for me.

„Ally!" I heard Jonathan's voice from behind.

Tom took a deep breath, sounding unnerved.

„Yes?" I asked and turned around.

„I was just wondering whether you want to show me your etchings!" Jonathan said giving me a questioning look.

I let out a laugh, he joined in.

He was just about to say something, when Tom took a step forward towards the model and said coldly,

„That'll do, mate! Good night!"

Then Tom put his arm around my shoulder and ushered me into the building, leaving Jonathan behind, slamming the front door in his handsome face.

* * *

When we had entered the flat I went to the bathroom immediately, letting out a sigh of relief.

I was rather tired and happy to be home at last.

All I wanted to do was to get undressed, slip off my shoes and go to bed.

After finishing my evening routine of removing my make up, doing my hair and brushing my teeth I exited the bathroom to finally go to bed.

I was just about to mutter,

„_Nox!_"

and wave my wand when I heard Draco's voice from behind.

„Draco, honey, what are you doing here?" I whirled around, an odd feeling of relief was washing over me all of a sudden.

I was happy that he was here – I had been missing him the whole evening and had been rather sad that we wouldn't celebrate his victorious comeback together.

And I was happy to get a chance to patch up with him before we'd go to sleep – something that had always been very important for me.

He just stood there and stared at me, his eyes a colour of light grey.

His face was unreadable, but he looked tired and half-cut.

He drew nearer and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my hair several times, finally letting out a deep-drawn sigh.

He smelled of alcohol and a sweetish perfume, presumably Pansy's.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

Draco walked me to the bed.

I slipped out of our embrace and sat down on the edge of it, looking up at him.

He sat down next to me.

Not looking at me he asked,

„Ally, have you ever done something very foolish?"

I furrowed my brow and wondered whether he was referring to Pansy clinging to him earlier this evening.

„Have you?" he urged, looking at me, a tense expression on his face.

I thought about his words for a moment, finally I said,

„Yes, I think so!"

He gave me a sad look and licked his lips nervously.

„Ally, I ... "

„Shhh!" I breathed softly and leaned over.

I cupped his face with my hands and kissed his mouth, very gently, very shy.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on the touch of his lips.

They were very soft and warm.

I noticed a tingling sensation on the inside and ran my hands through his hair.

It was as if I had never kissed him before.

I opened my eyes for a moment and saw that he had closed his, the tense expression had vanished, he looked almost serene now.

I felt tears rise in my eyes and wondered what was troubling him this time.

Gently I let go of him, he took a deep breath and looked at me.

„Let's go and have some sleep!" I suggested and slipped under the covers.

Draco nodded, slipped off his shoes and lay down next to me, fully clothed.

Staring at the ceiling he felt around for my hand and when he had finally found it he seized it and pressed it to his chest with both hands.

I winced a little but he didn't notice it.

I turned to my side and looked at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

A loving feeling flowed through my body, but it was curbed by sickening stings of sadness – and fear!

I lay there like this and looked at him, my eyes wandered over the chiselled features of his face, his nose, his lips.

I was listening to his low steady breathing.

He had fallen asleep almost immediately, clutching my hand in his, pressing it to his heart.

Carefully I wriggled my hand out of his, trying hard not to wake him.

He stirred and took a deep breath, while I held mine for a moment.

Then I turned to my other side.

In the light of the bedside lamp I pushed up the left sleeve of my nightshirt, my heart racing and my expression full of sorrow and pain.

Hoping for this nightmare to come to an end one fine day I burst into tears, trying hard to suppress the sobs that were forming in my throat uncontrollably.

* * *

During breakfast Blaise was still racking his brain, wondering what to do.

No, he wouldn't take the easy way out.

He knew that he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

He had been wrestling with himself for weeks now – unable to find the right approach.

Sullenly he took another sip of coffee and leaned back in his chair.

Sindy came to his mind.

_'Go! Save him ...'_ it seemed he heard her whisper.

Blaise pressed his lips together and clenched his fist.

The pain was still there, it was still very present every day and very grave.

_'I'll keep my promise! No matter what happens.' _he thought and got up.

Swiftly he grabbed his travelling cloak and left his home by apparition.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and was confused.

At first he wasn't sure where he was.

He sat up and noticed that he was fully dressed and at his flat at Hogsmeade.

He looked around and saw Alessia lying next to him, still sleeping.

He watched her for a while.

The left sleeve of her nightshirt had ridden up a bit.

He let his eyes wander over her wrist, her tanned skin – it was flawless, pure.

His insides were clenching and he quickly pushed up his own left sleeve, staring at the inner side of his forearm.

It was just as flawless as Alessia's.

He furrowed his brow.

It was gone!

The _Dark Mark_ that had been there only hours before – jet black and menacing - was gone.

The skin wasn't even reddened or sensitive any more.

It felt as if nothing had ever happened.

As if it had never been there.

He cleared his throat, still very confused.

After a moment of staring into space he decided to lie down again to get some more sleep.

* * *

„What have you done?" the man with the raspy voice spat. „Are you mental?"

The other had a contrite expression on his face.

„Answer me!" the man ordered.

„I thought ... uhm ..."

„You _thought_! I see!" the man barked, a livid expression on his face.

„It might have slipped your mind but he has one too! And now he might be alarmed." he continued, clenching his fist.

„I'm sorry ..."

„You've warned him, haven't you? You wanted to warn him. You want him to know that there's something cooking, huh?"

„No, master, I haven't!" the younger man stammered weakly, trembling slightly.

He already knew how cruel and merciless the other had punished any given mistake in the past.

„Get out of my sight!" the elder roared hoarsely. „Or I'll set Mordax on you! He hasn't eaten for weeks now!"

„Alright, alright!" the younger man called calmingly, unintentionally touching his throat, and left hastily.

* * *

When there was another knock on his office door, Harry rose to open it.

He had been told that there had someone asked to see him earlier.

It had surprised him to hear that _he_ wanted to talk to him.

And ever since he had been told, Harry was wondering what he would come to know soon.

He looked outside and his guest got up immediately.

„Potter, thank you for sparing some time!"

„You're welcome!" Harry said and asked his former classmate in.

He followed him and took a seat behind his file-crammed desk, intently eyeing the man who was now sitting vis-à-vis from him – anxiously waiting to hear what was considered to be that urgent.

* * *


	65. Chapter 65

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**I've set up a poll at my profile regarding the possible outcome of this story. I'd be pleased if you voted for your favourite ending. Thanks!**

**cyiusblack, thank you so much for your latest review! I appreciate it as always and hope you like the new chapter too.**

**T4ffy, sorry I got your name wrong the whole time! Thank you for adding my story! I'm glad you've reviewed again. It really keeps me going and I promise to keep you in suspense as long as possible ;) Have fun with the new one... :D**

**TheWinggoddess, BlueSunsetWaters, still here with me? I hope you guys still like it and look forward to your reviews! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Yadda-yadda-yadda!**

„I can assure you, Blaise, that the Ministry is on to this. We've received knowledge of what they're planning recently. A team is working out a plan how to protect them. I'm sure you understand that I'm not allowed to tell you any details." Harry said matter-of-factly and got up to lead Blaise to the door, trying to hush up his astonishment.

Blaise followed suit.

Standing at the door of his office, Harry held out his hand to Blaise, who took it.

Harry shook it cordially and said,

„I wonder if you can tell us anything about the whereabouts of Sindy Mos, Blaise?"

Blaise froze but managed to dissemble it.

He gave Harry a strained smile, clutching his travelling cloak.

„I'm afraid I can't help you, Harry, I'm sorry."

„Pity! I honestly thought you could tell me where the mother of your child is." Harry said and eyed Blaise, who seemed to have turned to a pillar of salt now, intently.

But his facade was just too perfectly set up – impossible to crack.

'_Born actors those Slytherins!_' Harry thought unnervedly.

„Please promise to protect him!" Blaise changed the subject, trying to sound casually. „He's the best friend I've ever had."

Harry was somewhat amazed about Blaise's confession.

He gave Blaise a smile and said stiffly,

„The Ministry will do its best to save both of them. _She_ is one of my best friends."

Blaise nodded curtly and opened the door to leave.

„Bye, Potter!"

„Bye, Zabini!"

Letting out a sigh, Harry looked at his watch and returned to his desk, where lots of unsolved mysteries were waiting for him.

* * *

„What are you going to do today?" Draco asked and took a sip of tea, eyeing me over the rim of his cup.

„I think I'll go to the library today." I replied curtly, hoping he would not dwell on it – to no avail.

Draco asked,

„What for?"

„I've promised Vic to look up some potions for her." I lied and looked at him.

„I see. We haven't got any potions books here?" I noticed the slightest bit of irony in his voice.

„I'm looking for a special book." I replied non-committally.

„How was your party? Did you enjoy yourself?" I pushed on a change of subject.

„It was ... _enjoyable_!" Draco drawled and averted his gaze all of a sudden.

I assumed that he was still embarrassed about Pansy's behaviour at the stadium yesterday.

„Oh, I'm happy for you, darling! Jonathan's party was fun too. He could even spare some time to talk about the photo shooting we're doing next month."

Draco let out a growl and scowled at me.

„Stop scowling, Draco! That's mere business." I said and got up. „Excuse me, I have to leave now. I'll see you tonight."

Still frowning, Draco shook the _Daily Prophet_ open and let me reluctantly peck him on the cheek, huffily averting his face immediately.

I rolled my eyes and left the flat.

* * *

When Alessia had left Draco jumped up and started to pace the dining room.

He wondered what to do next.

Act as if nothing had happened?

Tell Luca?

Tell Tom?

Tell Schwartz?

Or even tell Potter?

No, he'd never go and see Potter about this matter!

He was racking his mind, unable to figure out the best solution to his problem.

In the end he decided to retreat to his private study.

He wanted to find out whether there were any remedies.

Any potions to restore his body.

For hours he was brooding over his books hoping to find a way out.

* * *

'_There!_' I thought and put the tip of my index finger on the sentence I had been searching for in books for hours now.

I would need shredded leaves of banewort to complete the potion.

It would help me to get rid of this curse.

This nightmare would finally be over and I would be able to live my life with Draco – free of sorrows and fear.

I looked up from the book – my heart was racing.

I would be able to finally clear myself from the mistake I had made quite a while ago.

I let out a deep-drawn sigh and wondered where to get those shredded leaves of banewort.

As it was a rather unusual ingredient I was sure I wouldn't get it at the shop where I was usually buying such ingredients.

Mulling this over for a while Neville Longbottom came to my mind.

If I wasn't wrong he was the owner of a specialty shop, selling rare magical plants and ingredients for potions.

He had always been into this Herbology thing.

I decided to ask Hermione whether I was right and I scribbled down some more notes on the potion.

Then I closed the ancient leather-bound book with a snap and got up to bring it back to the shelve I had taken it from, clutching the piece of parchment with my notes tightly in my hand.

Neville would be my last resort!

I grinned at the thought of it.

The boy who had always been shy and showing only a modicum of self-confidence would help me to start a new life.

Quickly I left the library for our penthouse downtown.

* * *

At home I sat down at the large table in the dining room and began to write a short note to Hermione, trying to find out whether Neville was owning that shop or not.

When I had finished it I told the house-elf to owl it to Hermione.

Then I went to the bedroom to get changed for my business lunch with Marc in thirty minutes.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting outside a small bistro off Diagon Alley.

Harry bit a piece off his sandwich and looked at Hermione.

„And Blaise told you, that the Death Eaters are after Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

Harry nodded, still chewing.

„I wonder if he's setting a snare for us. What do you think?" she continued, a stern expression on her face.

„That was why I was rather reserved towards him. I've tried to draw him out by asking him about the whereabouts of Sindy Mos." Harry muttered and took a sip of water.

„You _did_?" Hermione asked, looking at him, wide-eyed. „What did he say?"

„He said he doesn't know where she is. I'm not sure if I can trust him ..." Harry continued, pressing his lips together, giving Hermione a questioning look as if she was able to tell him whether he was able to trust Zabini or not.

„Hm, that's strange!" Hermione answered, her brow furrowed.

She looked around, obviously trying to find out whether one of the other guests was eavesdropping their conversation.

But everybody around seemed to be either eating or engrossed in conversation.

Hermione lowered her voice and said,

„Do you think we should cross the Rubicon now? We, I mean, my department is ready for the next step. We've figured out a plan. I think we can save them. All we are waiting for is an opportunity to arise."

„That's alright with me, and I think I can speak for my department regarding this matter." Harry said dryly and took another bite off his sandwich.

„I'm glad we've figured this out!" Hermione said and let out a sigh. „Whatever, what are Ginny and you doing this weekend?"

„I think Ginny wants to go to Hogsmeade to do some shopping. It's her first weekend off in months." Harry replied and dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

„I see. How about dinner Saturday evening at our place?" Hermione asked.

„That's fine with me! I'll ask Ginny and let you know, alright?" Harry said and looked at his watch. „I'm afraid I have to leave, Hermione. Don't be cross with me! I've got a team meeting in thirty-five minutes at the Ministry."

„That's alright!" Hermione said and gave him a smile.

Harry got up when they noticed a large black owl heading for their table.

Hermione furrowed her brow again.

The owl landed on their table and held its leg out to Hermione dutifully.

Harry arched a brow and said,

„Must be one of Malfoy's!"

„Seems so!" Hermione said and pointed at the fixture for the letters on the owl's leg.

It was made of silver and featuring the Malfoy's family crest.

Even the eyes of the snakes were real emeralds.

Harry shook his head, curled his lip and let out a snort.

Hermione just gave him a telling look.

They were both still loathing Draco.

„What does it say?" Harry asked curiously and pointed at the letter in Hermione's hand.

Quickly Hermione unrolled the parchment while the owl took off again, hooting twice.

„It's from Alessia! She asks if Neville still owns his shop." Hermione said absent-mindedly.

„I see!" Harry said and looked at Hermione who was obviously absorbed in thoughts. „What do you suggest?"

„I think the opportunity we all have been waiting for has finally come! I'll answer her and inform Neville. I'm sure he'll tell me when she's going to visit him." Hermione said coolly and got up too. „So much for my afternoon off! Do you mind if I accompany you? I think I've got some work to do."

Harry nodded his agreement.

Hermione linked arms with her childhood friend.

After paying their lunch they quickly left for the Ministry.

* * *

„What do you think?" Marc asked and took a sip of his white wine, his mouth was twitching nervously.

We were sitting at a table at our favourite Italian restaurant.

I coiled up some spaghetti with my fork and furrowed my brow.

„I think I'll have to discuss this with Draco first. _The rules_, you know!" I said, irony resonating in my voice.

I looked deeply into his soft warm brown eyes.

His face was set in stone, his lips were pressed together now.

I tried to suppress a laughter.

It felt good to keep him in suspense.

I had always liked to tease him.

„My arse, Ally! _I'll_ talk to him if you want me to! It's only two days a week. Why shouldn't you work for me? Vic is having a baby and I don't want her to do this job any longer. She has to concentrate on maternity now!" Marc said and gave me an imploring look.

I knew that he was desperately looking for someone with legal training who he could trust.

Vic had been his counsel in legal questions so far, but she was growing really big and she would have their baby soon.

I understood that Marc was concerned even though Vic had told me that she was doing perfectly fine.

„Concentrate on maternity? Sounds great! Is this part of _the rules_ too?" I teased, arching a brow.

I tried hard to refrain from laughing at the look on his face.

„Ally! You can't let me down!" he sighed and threw his fork down on to the table, a livid expression on his face.

„I can't handle it all by myself! I've got other stuff to do." he admitted, his eyes flickering.

„Calm yourself, dearest brother!" I said and grinned.

„Stop it!" he ground out.

„I think I'll see you at the office tomorrow?" I gave him a questioning look.

Marc jumped up.

He drew me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

I let out a laugh.

„Thank you! Thank you _so _much!"

He let out a sigh of relief.

„You're welcome, but you have to break it to my husband gently. Promised?" I said and withdrew from his hug.

He cleared his throat and returned to his chair, saying,

„I promise!"

„Anyway, have you already taken some antenatal classes?" I asked, another grin was playing on my face while I coiled up some more spaghetti.

* * *

„He's taking antenatal classes?" Draco laughed, while he waved his wand to pour himself some _Firewhiskey_.

„What's so funny about that?" I asked and eyed him, the cue in my left hand.

I was walking around the pool table.

„Why should a _real_ man take antenatal classes? He won't be there when she's delivering anyway." Draco said dryly and came over to the table again, taking the cue he had leaned against it again.

I arched a brow at him, then I leaned forward to check the angle of two billiard balls.

Draco squatted down and crossed his forearms, resting them on the cushion of the table.

Then he rested his chin on his arms and looked at me, his brow furrowed at bit as he was looking up at me.

I side-glanced him, suddenly unable to concentrate on my next move.

„What are you doing?" I muttered, trying to bring the cue into line with the white ball.

„I'm watching my beautiful wife playing pool." he said in a tender low voice.

„Stop it!" I snapped in a fake huffy voice, not averting my gaze from the white ball. „You're making me nervous!"

„That's what I'm aiming at!" Draco drawled, I could hear that he was grinning.

I seized the handle of the cue and lunged out.

Then I gave the white ball a forceful push with the tip of the cue.

It left a blue chalky mark on the ball.

The white ball hit the orange white ball perfectly and pocketed it.

„Yay!" I called and beamed at Draco, my arms shooting up into the air.

He stared at me, his expression unreadable.

I locked on to his gaze.

Draco came over to me and drew me into a hug, the cue in his right hand.

I closed my eyes while he pecked me on the cheek.

I felt the warmth of his body against mine.

I felt his trained chest and listened to his breathing.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and – unnoticed by me – stared into space, a tense, even worried expression on his face.

„I love you!" I whispered and turned to peck him on the cheek.

„Hmm." he muttered, one corner of his mouth twitched.

Then he started to kiss me on the mouth.

At the touch of his soft lips I gave in.

I let the cue drop down to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck, while his hand rested on my hip.

Our tongues were performing a playful fight and I wished for this moment to last forever.

* * *

I bend down again to make the next move.

This time I aimed for the blue and white ball.

Draco was watching me closely.

I tried to ignore him.

But he walked around the table and drew nearer.

He was standing right behind me now.

I felt his crotch against my derrière.

Then he started to stroke my back with both his hands.

„Draco, stop it!" I warned in a low voice.

„Why?" he asked cockily and rested one of his hands on my hip.

I returned to an upright position and playfully jabbed the handle of the cue in Draco's stomach.

He gasped and touched his stomach, backing off immediately.

I turned around and looked at him.

The expression on his face made me laugh.

He looked somewhat sulky.

I grinned.

He didn't join in.

„I'm not in the mood for playing pool any longer." he said, sounding bored.

„That is because you're losing, honey!" I piped and turned to the table again, willing to pocket the blue white ball.

I heard him let out a growl.

A grin appeared on my face but I bit my lower lip, lunged out once more and pocketed the intended ball masterfully.

„I've had it!" I heard Draco hiss and swung around to face him, a broad smile on my face.

I drew him into a hug and began to place short but soft kisses on his throat and cheek.

He growled again.

„Aww, baby, let me melt your heart!" I whispered and kissed his mouth.

Resisting at first, he gave in soon and intensified our kiss.

* * *

A few days after we were sitting at the large table in the dining room and having breakfast.

Draco had vanished behind the latest _Daily Prophet _and I was snipping a banana for my cereal.

„What are you going to do today?" came the notorious question all of a sudden by an only too well known voice from behind the newspaper.

„I'm going to visit Neville." I answered casually. „And afterwards I have an appointment with Marc."

Draco drooped the newspaper and looked at me with his platinum grey eyes, his brow furrowed,

„Longbottom?"

„Yes!" I replied, getting somewhat unnerved.

„_Why?_" he continued and got up.

I followed him with my eyes.

He went to the window and stared outside.

„I haven't seen him in a while!" I replied curtly.

„_Why_ do you want to meet this loser?" Draco asked, still not looking at me.

„I don't think I have to answer this ridiculous and immature question. That's beneath you, Draco!" I said and got up too.

I truly hated these discussions.

I was about to leave the room when Draco turned around and said,

„By the way, Ally, would you mind to come to MALFOY Inc. tomorrow? I would like you to check some letters for me."

I arched a brow and droned,

„Sure!"

„Great!" he said cheerfully.

Then he looked at the watch I had given him on our wedding day.

„Oops, I'm already late! I have to go."

I gave him a questioning look.

„I've got that workout shooting today! For _Workout Wizard_! Don't you remember?"

„No!" I replied and let him peck my cheek. „Have fun!"

„Thanks! See you tonight!" he replied and left with one loud crack.

* * *

„Hermione! What are you doing here?" I asked after I had entered Neville's shop off Diagon Alley, truly surprised.

„Hey, Ally, what a coincidence!" Hermione lied in a sweet tone and drew me into a hug.

Neville exited a back room and joined us.

„Neville, how good to see you!" I said and gave him a smile.

„Nice to see you too!" Neville replied and beamed at me with his crooked teeth.

„How can I help you, Ally?" he asked.

„I think it's Hermione's turn first!" I said and looked at Hermione.

„Uh, go ahead, Ally. I've got a large order. For the Ministry, you know."

„I see! I didn't know you come here to place it in person. Rather time-consuming, isn't it?" I said and eyed her.

„Uh, that's just an exception today. Normally I owl Neville our order. Isn't it, Neville?" Hermione tried to sound casually.

Neville exaggeratedly nodded his agreement.

Hermione threw him a warning look.

„Very well then!" I said and turned to Neville. „I need leaves of banewort, Neville!"

„Banewort?" Neville and Hermione asked in unison, both looking somewhat surprised.

„Yes!" I said dryly.

Both were staring at me.

„Vic asked me to get her some. She's having a baby, you know. I don't know what she needs it for!" I lied and felt that I was blushing badly.

Neville still stared at me but Hermione nudged him in the ribs and after letting out a gasp he said,

„I see! Rather unusual but helpful. I'll go and get you some!"

Then he hastily left for the back room again.

„How far along is she?" Hermione asked me, when we were alone.

„Who?" I asked somewhat flabbergasted.

„Vic of course!" Hermione said and furrowed her brow.

I didn't notice that her mind was racing too.

Of course she knew the main areas of application for banewort.

And she was appalled at what she had found out but she managed to stay calm.

„Of course!" I replied hastily, my hands were trembling slightly. „I think she'll deliver in about six weeks!"

„I see! They chose accelerated pregnancy? As far as I know this is exclusively reserved for pure-bloods." Hermione replied matter-of-factly and looked at the crammed shelves, pursing her lips huffily.

„But it's rather risky for the expectant mother." Hermione gave me a stern look.

I knew that she didn't like the fact that pure-bloods and pure-blood couples were still enjoying many privileges in the wizarding society.

„I think so." I replied, admittedly not really sure whether they had decided to do this or not.

I was fidgeting with my hands nervously, hoping for Neville to return with the banewort leaves soon.

„Well, Ally! There you go!" Neville entered the saleroom again, a brown paper bag in his hand.

He handed me the bag and I asked what I was owing him.

Finally I handed him several Galleons and bid my farewell.

Then I hugged Hermione stiffly, truly relieved to be able to leave the shop now.

„I'll see you at Hogwarts in two weeks!" Hermione said and gave me a strained smile.

„Sure!" I replied, not knowing what she was talking about. „See you!"

Then I left the shop.

When the door had snapped in place, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and looked at Neville.

„Have you replaced it as I've told you?" she asked the tall wizard, who nodded servilely without saying a word.

„Thanks for your help, Neville. It's just for her own good, I assure you!" she said and gave him an encouraging smile.

It had cost her hours to convince him to aid her in this matter.

„Please send my order to the Ministry as usual. Excuse me now, I have to go! Bye Neville!"

He gave her another shy smile and stared after her while she left his shop wondering if it had been right to help Hermione to fool Alessia.

* * *

Hastily I apparated to my flat downtown London and went to my bedroom.

I hid the paper bag in my closet behind a stack of towels, deciding to return later to start brewing the potion.

Then I hastened to the bathroom.

I stared at my image in the mirror for a while.

I was sure that Hermione had noticed that there was something cooking.

Banewort for pregnant women!

I scolded myself for this poor excuse.

In the end I checked my make up.

Then I left the bathroom to apparate to my father's company to meet Marc.

* * *

„Ally! How are you?" Marc asked and offered me a seat in front of his desk.

He walked around it and sat down in his chair.

He leaned back and rested his feet on the desk, letting out a sigh.

I furrowed a brow, looking at the leather soles of his expensive shoes for a moment.

„What do you want me to do?" I asked, anxiously waiting to start work.

I hadn't dealt with legal matters for months now and was burning to finally show what I had learned.

„My secretary Ursula will get you everything you need. You can use my room. I'll have a business meeting in fifteen minutes." Marc said in a businesslike tone, his brown gaze set on me.

„Alright!" I replied.

* * *

Engrossed in files, cases and trying to enforce claims I paced Marc's office, dictating.

My turquoise quill was floating in mid-air next to me and scribbling down the sentences on a notepad for Ursula.

„Our accounts at Gringotts indicate ... uhm ... that as of today ... uhm ... we have not received payment on our invoice dated March 4, 2008." I cleared my throat thinking hard what to dictate next.

The quill stopped.

„We kindly request you ... uhm ... to make payment within ...let's say ..." I bit my lip and furrowed my brow, searching for a calendar on Marc's desk.

When I had found one I looked at it but finally decided to reword it.

„ ... _ten_ days from receipt of this letter." I finished the sentence.

I took a deep breath.

„If payment is not received by ... uhm ... August 25, 2008, we feel compelled to take legal action." I continued sternly.

All of a sudden a paper swan winged around my head.

Furrowing my brow I reached for it and grabbed it.

I unfolded the paper and read,

'_I love you! - D_'

I looked down at the letter for a while and touched the words he had written to me with my fingertips, suddenly feeling lonely.

Someone cleared his throat behind me, I swung around and saw Draco.

He was casually leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a relaxed expression on his face.

„How long have you been standing there like this?" I asked, blushing slightly.

„Don't know! Ten minutes, fifteen maybe!" he replied cockily and stalked towards me, broadly smiling.

His look was positively sending shivers of excitement down my spine.

„You look good in this office!" he said in a low voice and drew nearer, touching my cheek with his left hand, stroking it with his thumb.

„But you'll look better in _mine_!" he continued and kissed my mouth.

I closed my eyes and gave in.

Draco withdrew and looked at me.

„How about dinner at Hogsmeade?" he asked, now stroking my neck, deeply looking into my eyes.

„Sure! All I have to do is to finish this letter, alright?" I replied.

„Do what you must!" he said in a low voice and walked to Marc's desk, definitely taking an interest in Marc's fountain pen.

„Where was I?" I furrowed my brow and looked at the notepad.

Draco began to pace Marc's office and imitated my voice, admittedly quite well,

„... by ... uhm ... August 25, 2008, we feel compelled to take legal action. ..."

He stopped in front of me and smirked.

„Oh, stop it!" I said in a fake livid tone and nudged him in the ribs.

He let out a fake gasp and touched his chest.

His mouth was twitching and I knew that he was about to laugh.

„Please disregard this letter if you have already paid the overdue amount. ... uhm ... Please do not hesitate to contact us for any further information." I dictated hastily, trying to ignore my husband who was now circling me, trying to tickle me.

I brushed his hands off several times but he tightened his grip around my waist and started to kiss my throat.

„Draco, only one last sentence ... " I moaned and closed my eyes, while his hands were all over my body.

„Yours ..." he said in a businesslike tone between two of his kisses. „... sincerely ..."

His soft lips were touching mine again.

The quill scribbled.

„Yadda- ..." he said somewhat breathlessly.

„...yadda- ..."

„... _yadda_ ..."

I moaned.

„Hmmm!" he muttered while he was waving his wand to make the notepad vanish into mid-air.

* * *


	66. Chapter 66

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N I: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for reviewing again. It encourages me to go on! I hope you like the new chapter too. **

**The Winggoddess, thank you for your review! As always I appreciate it very much. It really keeps me going! Can't wait to hear from you again. Have fun with the new one!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Terra firma**

„Damn it!" I muttered and looked down at the parchment again to check what I had got wrong this time.

I was wondering why making this potion went wrong the whole time.

It was supposed to turn into a thick, dark green consistence but mine was of bright pink colour and rather watery.

I let out an unnerved snort and looked down at my watch.

Draco would come home in two hours and I still wasn't ready.

I had never been that bad in _Potions_ but admittedly it had been a while since Hogwarts.

Clueless I took a closer look at the potion in the cauldron.

After a moment of thinking I decided to bottle it.

Maybe I had copied the recipe wrong and it needed some time to ripe thoroughly.

The recipe said something about ripening.

For three days – unfortunately.

After I had bottled the liquid I waved my wand and all the accessories I had used were flying into the air and stowing themselves away into a cabinet magically.

Then I went to the bedroom to get changed.

In the end I left my flat for our penthouse, glad to meet Draco again soon.

* * *

„Claudine, owl this to Mr Zabini please!" Draco told his secretary and handed her an envelope.

„I think I won't be in tomorrow."

He hastened towards the door.

„Mr Malfoy, there are two more letters to sign. If you please ..." Claudine said and held out a signature folder.

She looked tense and obviously knew that he was in a hurry.

Draco sighed, sounding highly unnerved, and looked down at his watch.

Then he flung his travelling cloak down on the black leather sofa that was standing in the outer office for waiting visitors and walked towards Claudine's desk.

„Give it to me!" he demanded coolly with a swift movement of his hand.

He opened the folder and looked at the letters she had prepared.

Draco furrowed his brow, you could tell from the look on his face that he was reading the first letter carefully.

At the same time he was rummaging around in the inner pocket of his coat.

Finally Draco curled his lip.

Then he held out his hand, indicating Claudine to hand him a quill to sign the letter.

She took her own one – a pink quill – and handed it to him.

Draco didn't look up, grabbed the quill and muttered,

„There's a comma fault in there!"

He threw the letter down on to her table and gave her a stern look.

He had arched one brow, obviously displeased with her negligence.

„I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. I'll correct it, sir!" Claudine said sheepishly and took the letter.

„Sharp's the word!" Draco hissed through gritted teeth and flipped to the next tab of the folder to take a closer look at the second letter.

His eyes were flickering with anger.

„Same with that one!" Draco growled after a moment of silence and threw the second letter down on to her desk too.

Claudine blushed badly.

„This must _not_ happen again!" Draco said waspishly.

Then he took a deep breath and dropped down on to the nearby sofa.

„And now, get a move on! I really _have_ to go!" he urged.

His voice was muffled as he had buried his face in his hands for a moment.

Then he let out a sigh and looked at her, his brow furrowed.

Strands of hair had fallen to his face.

He brushed them back with a rough movement of his hand.

„What's taking so long?" Draco snapped and got up.

„Done!" Claudine stammered hastily and put the corrected letters into the folder again.

Draco looked at the letters once more, picked up the quill from the counter and finally signed them energetically.

Then he looked at the plushy pink quill for a moment and screwed up his nose at the look of it.

Quickly he handed it back to Claudine and wiped his hand on his trousers.

„I'm off now! See you!" Draco said and left the office in a hurry.

* * *

„Sorry, I'm late!" Draco panted and scurried past the secretary towards Luca's office, asking „Is he still in?" in passing.

His cloak billowed around his ankles.

„Sure, Mr Malfoy." the elder witch said and gave him a smile.

Draco knocked at the door and opened it without waiting for an answer from inside.

„Luca! I'm sorry I'm late!" Draco said cheerfully and entered the office.

Luca rose from his chair.

„I had to take care of my secretary first, you know!" Draco continued and winked at Luca.

„I see! How long are you married now?" Luca said and furrowed his brow, irony was resonating in his voice.

Then he drew Draco into a hug and patted his shoulder.

„How are you?" he asked when Draco withdrew.

Luca offered Draco a seat.

Draco took it and let out a sigh.

„Good, how are you?" he drawled and helped himself to some water from the carafe on a nearby table.

„Brilliant!" Luca replied and beamed at Draco.

„I've just received the photos of the workout shooting. They're great. Let alone the photos they took a while ago."

Luca jumped up elatedly and opened the door of his office to peek into the outer office.

„Eulalia, could you get me Draco's photos please? The ones we received today!"

Then he returned to his desk and looked at Draco,

„You look tired, mate!"

„Is that so?" Draco asked, a noticeable tone of sulkiness in his voice.

„You shouldn't spend that much time with your secretary!" Luca suggested with a wink. „Ally will thank you!"

„Stow it, Luca!" Draco snapped while Eulalia entered the office with a folder in her hands.

„Thank you!" Luca said and took the folder from her.

„You're welcome, Mr Zammataro! Anything else?" the witch asked.

„No, thank you!" Luca replied and the secretary left.

„Let me see them!" Draco urged and looked down at his watch.

„There you go!"

Luca handed Draco the folder.

„You can take them with you. Let me know which ones you like best." he continued.

„Great!" Draco said and rose, flipping through the folder.

Luca led him to the door and said,

„Say hello to Ally from me! I hope she's doing fine too."

„Yes." Draco said and gave Luca a smile.

„Before I forget!" Luca continued. „Come to my place next Thursday. There's something to celebrate!"

Draco furrowed his brow and asked,

„What?"

„Hilaria and I are engaged now! We're giving a party."

„Congratulations!" Draco called and drew Luca into a hug.

„Thanks!" Luca said and beamed.

„I thought Thursday next week would be good as you are at Hogwarts this Friday and Saturday. Did you receive Professor McGonagall's letter? I've arranged everything but she wanted you to come to Hogwarts before that open day in two weeks to discuss the details."

„I know, Luca! I've already owled her. Ally will accompany me. I haven't told her yet but I'm sure she'll be excited to return to Hogwarts. Do you think you can wangle a trip with the Hogwarts Express for the two of us?" Draco asked.

Luca shrugged and said,

„We'll see, but I think that can be done!"

„Great! I think I will have the brooms delivered. But I'll take care of this." Draco said and patted the shoulder of his old friend.

„Anything else to discuss Luca? Ally is already waiting for me at home!"

„Well then!" Luca said and opened the door.

„See you on Thursday, Luca! And thanks for the pictures, I'll let you know which ones we like best!"

„See you!" Luca replied and waved at Draco who left the office in a hurry.

* * *

„Wow, look at this one! I don't want other women to see you like this!" I said and looked at him, wide-eyed.

Draco had a smug grin on his face but didn't answer.

He was sitting vis-à-vis from me at the large table at the dining room.

He had rested his chin in his hands.

His elbows were propped up on the table top.

„I can imagine it as a picture on our bedroom wall, though!" I continued and looked at the next one.

I gasped,

„They're hot, honey, but do you really think they fit in?"

I looked at him again.

Draco shrugged.

One corner of his mouth twitched a bit.

Then he leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

He stretched his chest while he took a deep breath.

I stared down at the monochrome again.

Draco was wearing a black suit and a white shirt.

You could see several hands of women that were tearing at his shirt.

One hand was tearing at his tie that was showing the Malfoy family crest.

Draco's well trained chest was bared partly.

One of his notorious smirks was playing on his face.

I shrugged too and took the next picture.

In this one Draco had a pair of sunglasses on, his hair was dishevelled.

And he was still wearing the black suit and the white shirt.

This time he himself was tearing at both sides of his partly unbuttoned shirt and baring his chest.

He was smiling broadly.

I arched a brow and turned to the next picture.

„Ally! Would you lay the pictures aside for a moment." Draco asked me in a low voice.

I didn't answer.

Instead I looked at the next picture and touched his face with my fingertips.

I felt this stinging pain on the inside and swallowed dryly.

I tried hard to fight back the tears in my eyes.

On this photo Draco was laughing and partly cupping his face with one of his hands.

He was showing his flawless teeth and looked very relaxed and casual.

This picture was definitely my favourite.

Draco was showing his true colours in that one.

And I knew that only few people would notice this.

He looked really cute.

„I like that one!" I muttered.

„Ally, listen to me!" Draco demanded while he got up to walk around the table.

He stopped next to me and I looked up at him.

He touched my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

„What? I'm totally stunned by your _luxurious body_, honey! I can't listen properly ..."

He smirked.

„I just wanted you to know that we're going to Hogwarts next week." Draco caught me by surprise. „We even go there by Hogwarts Express!"

„We do?" I asked and jumped up, suddenly excited to the core.

„Yes!" he smiled at the look on my face.

Then he drew me into a hug and kissed me.

* * *

„Hi guys!" came Harry's voice.

„Sorry, we're late!" Ginny piped and beamed at Ron and Hermione that were waiting for them at _The Burrow_.

She was carrying a bowl of salad for their barbecue.

Ron handed Harry a bottle of _Butterbeer_ and patted him on the shoulder.

Hermione was hugging Ginny.

Then she pecked Harry on both cheeks.

* * *

After their dinner Hermione and Ginny were waving their wands to clear the table.

Then they went to the kitchen, leaving the men behind on the patio.

Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch.

Ron was raving about the new _Nimbus 2009_ and that he'd love to at least touch it once.

„Maybe Malfoy has mercy on you and lets you fly his new one once." Harry teased, a wry grin on his face. „Or maybe lets you touch it at least for a split second." Harry continued.

„I'll pass!" Ron growled. „My _Besom 101_'s good enough for me then!"

Harry let out a laugh.

Hermione and Ginny joined them again.

Ginny snuggled up to Harry and pecked him on the cheek.

He stroked her back in return.

„Harry, may I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked and gave him a stern look. „In private!"

„Sure!" he replied curtly and slipped out of Ginny's embrace.

Ron and Ginny were exchanging side-glances.

Hermione linked arms with Harry and they left the patio for the small garden.

* * *

„Neville has sold her this instead. Just like I intended it. But I'm quite sure that she has noticed that there's something fishy. Anyway, now we'll have to wait and see what happens. It'll take some time, but I think the two of them will be safe when they find out what's happened."

„Good job, Hermione!" Harry said in a low voice.

„Thank you! Unfortunately I'm feeling remorse. I'm not sure if it was right." Hermione replied.

„You don't have to. She's ordered banewort! We both know what this means. Malfoy's _Dark Mark_ must have flamed up again and she wants to help him. One of our informers has told us, that the _Dark Mark_ has flamed up for a few hours recently. I don't know what we can make of it but there must be something cooking."

„Maybe you're right." Hermione muttered and looked down at her feet. „I'm sure she'll contact Ginny soon. So I think we'll have to let her in on it sooner or later."

„I'll take care of this. Word!"

„Don't forget to tell her that she has to assure Ally that all of this is absolutely normal. I don't want her to get suspicious."

„She won't!" Harry tried to calm an obviously worried Hermione. „But for now let's get back!"

„Sure!" Hermione said and they were walking back to the patio arm in arm.

Both were wondering what was in store for them...

In store for _all _of them...

* * *

„That's so exciting!" I piped excitedly and beamed at Draco.

I was feeling like a schoolgirl now.

We had just entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at Kings Cross Station and there it was: The Hogwarts Express.

Clouds of thick light grey smoke were emerging its red chimney.

A few people were waiting on the platform to finally get on the train.

Others were lugging around huge wooden trunks or ancient looking leather bags.

Memories were washing over me and tears were rising in my eyes.

I asked myself whether I would be able to see my future free from sorrow, just as my past had been.

„Come on, let's go!" Draco said and held out his hand.

I took it and we got on the train to look for the compartment Luca had reserved for us.

* * *

Alessia had fallen asleep, her head was resting on his lap.

She was clutching his right hand in hers.

Draco looked down at her.

He let his eyes wander over her face.

Her expression was relaxed.

To him she looked like an angel.

Fondly he brushed back a strand of her curly hair that had fallen to her face with his index finger.

Then he looked outside the window again.

The landscape was changing.

It was getting more varied.

In the beginning there had been lots of houses and it had been rather plain.

Now it became more and more undulating.

There were woods and rivers.

His thoughts were wandering off.

The _Dark Mark_ came to his mind again and the things that he had finally decided.

He knew that there was a latent but permanent menace now.

Draco knew that he was in danger.

Maybe even both of them were in danger.

However he had decided to have children with Alessia.

As soon as possible.

Whatever might happen to him, Draco wanted the Malfoy family to prevail.

And he was sure that pregnancy would also protect Alessia.

They'd never dare touching a pregnant woman.

Especially not when she was carrying pure-blood children.

Draco let out a deep-drawn sigh.

Alessia stirred and took a deep breath.

He looked at her again and stroked her hair, a smile flashed his face for a moment.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gave him a steadfast look.

Then she sprawled languorously.

Draco locked on to her gaze and whispered,

„I love you!"

He swallowed dryly.

A sudden melancholy was coming over him.

„I love you too!" Alessia whispered huskily. „And I need you!"

Draco, whose eyes were somewhat watery, cleared his throat and gave her a strained smile.

„Thank you for taking me back to Hogwarts!" Alessia continued and sat up.

Gently she stroked Draco's cheek, who was now staring out of the window.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„You're welcome!" he muttered taciturnly.

„What is it, Draco?"

„We're going to arrive at Hogwarts soon." Draco answered coolly and got up.

Alessia shrugged and followed suit quickly.

* * *

„Why were you so happy to meet this half breed again?" Draco asked gruffly.

„I consider Hagrid a friend!" I replied defiantly.

Draco was hastening towards the castle at sprinter's pace, my hand in his.

I almost had to run to keep up.

„Hurry up, Alessia! McGonagall is waiting for us. And lunch will be served soon. I want to talk to her first. And in the afternoon I'll join the final Slytherin Quidditch practice before the match tomorrow morning." Draco told me.

„Tight schedule. As always!" I muttered and ran after him, rolling my eyes.

* * *

The whole Slytherin team was beaming with joy and pride.

Draco Malfoy was playing Quidditch with them.

He was joining their practice.

And, no, he was not only sitting on the subs bench and watching them play but he was participating.

Draco was playing the Keeper position and I had to admit, that he was doing a great job.

My mind was racing.

What would happen next?

Why had the _Dark Mark_ vanished again?

What were they up to?

I was taking the potion, that had finally turned dark green, twice a day now for a few days and wondering if it was able to protect me.

To protect Draco and me.

Tears were rising in my eyes again.

I scolded myself for having been so stupid, so naive.

Now I would have to pay the price for having acted irresponsible, headless, years ago.

I was sure that they would find me.

That they would force me to keep my promise.

I swallowed dryly at the thought of it.

Draco's voice jerked me out of my miserable thoughts.

He was hovering on his broom in mid-air in front of me.

Excitement was flashing his face.

He looked very happy.

Quidditch really was his life.

„You did a great job as a Keeper, honey!" I called and managed to put on a smile.

„Exactly. Maybe I should talk to my coach and change my position." he beamed at me.

„Don't you dare!" I warned and gave him a true smile.

My sorrows and fears seemed to be fading away when he was near me – at least a bit.

The rest of the team was leaving the pitch already, when Draco asked,

„Do you want to try it?"

I furrowed my brow,

„What?"

„Riding a broom stick and maybe even trying to score a goal with the _Quaffle_?"

„I don't know!" I said reluctantly.

Suddenly I started to feel uneasy.

* * *

„Arghhh, noooooo! Slow down, slow _down_!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

I was desperately clinging to Draco, who was roaring with laughter.

I had wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

My eyes were watering due to the wind in my face even though is was cowering behind Draco as good as possible.

And I was screaming!

Draco was flying breakneck manoeuvres without cease.

I was praying for being on _terra firma_ soon again...

* * *

**A/N II: Thanks for reading my new chapter. I hope you liked it! For now I want to wish you Happy Holidays and promise to update soon! :)**

**

* * *

**


	67. Chapter 67

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thank you for your latest review. I hope you like the new one. Happy New Year! **

**The Winggoddess, thanks for reviewing again. I hope your holidays have been nice and relaxing and want to wish you a „Happy New Year!". Have fun with the new chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Giant Squid**

„Merlin, what are you doing? I said: _Lower_ this damn broom stick!"

Now it was Draco who was screaming.

I was sitting in front now and he was clinging to me.

It seemed to me that he was scared.

I hadn't told him that Marc had taught me how to fly a broom.

„_Aaaaaahhh!_ Ally? What are you doing? You'll kill both of us!"

I was laughing hard at his words.

Finally I gave in and landed the broom suavely.

Quickly Draco dismounted.

I followed suit and looked at him, a grin was still playing on my face.

„My arse, Ally!" he snapped.

Lividly he was stamping his foot and clenching his fist.

Before he could continue I asked – just like he had done during Lockhart's duelling club once,

„Scared Malfoy?"

„You wish!" Draco hissed.

„Who's shown you how to fly a broom like this?" he demanded harshly.

„Harry!" I lied and grinned again.

„Don't lie to me!" he barked and ran his hands through his hair.

Then he licked his lips and took a deep breath.

„Marc's taught me how to fly!" I placated.

I drew nearer and tried to kiss him.

He averted his face and curled his lip.

„Oh, come on, Draco!" I sighed.

„You'd better not do that again!" he warned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling at me.

„I know, darling, you always want to keep the upper hand. I'm sorry I forgot!" Sarcasm was resonating in my voice and I curled my lip too.

„How about a walk to the lake?" I continued and held out my hand.

Draco growled and took it reluctantly.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

Then I dragged him towards the exit of the stadium.

Huffily he followed me.

* * *

„I'm sorry, Draco." I whispered.

We were sitting under a tree nearby the lake.

Draco was resting his back against the tree trunk and I was leaning mine against his chest.

„Never mind!" he chuntered and kissed my hair.

I stared at the lake.

We were sitting there for a while.

In silence.

„You've been here quite often with Potter, Weasel and that ... Mudblood." Draco stated.

„Draco!" I warned and turned to him.

He curled his lip, his eyes were glinting.

„Alright!" he sighed. „_Granger_!"

„Well observed!" I returned to his first remark.

Draco smirked.

„I'm sure _Saint Potter_ held his audiences here!" Draco continued, frowning.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Before I could answer we noticed to little girls.

Both were blonde and seemingly first years.

They stopped nearby our tree and looked at the lake warily.

It seemed they hadn't noticed us yet.

„My brother has told me that there is a monster in the lake!" the smaller one piped and looked at her friend, wide-eyed.

One could tell that she was really afraid of the monster in the lake.

„Dad says it's a giant squid." the other said sternly.

Overhearing their conversation I giggled and sat up to look at Draco.

All of a sudden he cleared his throat artificially.

The girls both gasped and turned around, looking horror-struck.

„Yeah, and the word is that its favourite dish are little girls with long blond hair!" Draco drawled, a sneer plastered on his face.

Furrowing my brow, I nudged him in the ribs and muttered,

„Rubbish!"

He rubbed the spot where I had just hit him with my elbow and screwed up his mouth to a wry grin.

His eyes were flickering maliciously while he bit his lip.

The two girls meanwhile were looking at each other, their faces contorted with horror.

One of the girls looked like being about to cry any moment.

„Don't believe him! There's no such squid ..." I tried to calm them.

But they let out piercing screams and ran off before I could finish my sentence.

„ ... anymore. My husband has had it as a stuffing of his Ravioli lately." I muttered somewhat puzzled.

I turned to Draco again and continued sternly,

„A fine mess you've made of that!"

Draco looked at me, his eyes wide, and started to laugh.

I joined in.

He hugged me and kissed my hair.

Then Draco leaned back against the trunk again, a smug grin was playing on his face.

„No surprise they're in Hufflepuff!" he droned cockily and sneered.

„Being back here definitely does you no good!" I stated and arched a brow at him.

„Aaah, it's just good to be me!" he sighed and threw a provocative look at me before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Obviously he was very pleased with having scared two little Hufflepuff girls.

* * *

We were standing on the wooden pier.

I was staring at the dark green surface of the lake.

There were small waves from time to time caused by the wind that was getting stronger now.

The sun was about to set soon.

Draco was standing behind me.

He had wrapped his right arm around my shoulders from behind, while he had put his other hand casually into the pocket of his trousers.

His sleeves were rolled up and I was placing short but gentle kisses on his forearm.

They were giving him goose-skin.

Inhaling the smell of his skin, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

„Ally, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." he whispered in my left ear.

I could feel his hot breath on my cheek and there was this tingling sensation on the inside again.

„What is it you want to talk about?" I asked in a low voice, my eyes still closed.

I placed another kiss on his forearm.

„Look at me, sweetheart!" he demanded gently and seized my shoulders.

I turned around to face him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked me deeply into the eyes while I was wondering what would happen now.

„Ally, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." he said sternly, his gaze was piercing me.

I furrowed my brow and licked my lip, anxiously waiting what he would tell me.

„It ... uhm ... I think the time is ripe to start a family."

I swallowed dryly and turned my head, trying to hide my face from him.

„What do you think?" he asked and touched my chin to gently turn my face back again.

„Draco, I don't know. Don't you think you're rushing into this?" I muttered and averted my gaze once more.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to penetrate my mind.

„Why?" he asked and sounded really confused.

„We're married! I've got _more_ money than I can possibly spend in my whole life. The same is true for your money. We've got a home. _And_ I want to have a heir and son finally." he continued while he was tightening his embrace.

I remained silent and stared at his chest.

„And it's _the rules_!" he mentioned, a zealous expression was flashing his face.

I let out a derogatory snort and looked at him.

He furrowed his brow.

„Seems I finally have to accept my lot, isn't it?" I snapped.

How dare he ask me to have children with him in a situation like that?

Of course he wasn't aware what was going on but I was deeming having a baby now quite an ordeal.

Nobody knew what would happen next.

I would never dare to expose an innocent child to such danger.

„Ally!" Draco's voice jerked me out of my thoughts. „Listen to your heart! I know you want it just like I do. I _love_ you!"

„I'll give it a thought. Word!" I replied and gave him a short kiss.

Draco was just drawing breath to say something, obviously displeased with my indifferent answer, when I heard a splashing noise from behind.

Draco winced noticeably and let out a gasp.

Quickly I whirled around.

„What is it?" I called, turning my head excitedly.

Then I saw an enormous tentacle vanish into the depths of the lake.

I turned around to face Draco again, my brow furrowed.

„Creepy!" I muttered and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

All of a sudden I was feeling cold.

Draco looked startled.

„What is it?" I asked him.

„Nothing." he stammered and cleared his throat.

„Seems there _is _a giant squid living in the Black Lake." I found more to myself than to him. „Hope it doesn't devour good looking blond men!"

A grin appeared on my face when I noticed the concerned expression on my husband's face.

Draco only shrugged and held out his hand to me.

All of a sudden he seemed to be in a tearing hurry to return to the castle.

Grinning I wrapped my arm around his waist and let him lead me back there.

* * *

„I've always known that Slytherins are cowards!" I teased when we had reached the castle.

Draco only growled,

„Hurry up! I'm sure _your_ Gryffindors are already missing you."

He curled his lip disgustedly and threw me a nasty look.

„You definitely can't take a joke, darling!" I said and nudged him in the ribs.

„Stop it!" he muttered and grabbed my hand to emphasise his words. „And now hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I grinned again, well aware that one of our notorious controversies on which house was the better one was perfectly under way now.

Quickly I decided to keep at it.

* * *

„... please let's welcome our former students Draco Malfoy and his wife Alessia!" Professor McGonagall called and spread her arms to welcome Draco and me.

Quickly we walked up to our former _Transfiguration_ professor.

We were both smiling broadly while the students were roaring.

Regardless of which house they were belonging to they all seemed to like Draco.

„Silence!" Minerva McGonagall called and the excited chatter ebbed away instantly.

„Before dinner is served tonight, Mr Malfoy wants to announce something. As you already know, both of them will join the final Quidditch Match, Gryffindor against Slytherin tomorrow. And Mr Malfoy has just told me that he'd like to spend some time at his former house Slytherin."

The students at the Slytherin table started to roar again.

The Headmistress rose her hands calmingly.

„I was also told that Mrs Malfoy has got something for you too. "

Draco threw a piercing look at me, but I just shrugged with a broad grin on my face.

„Well then, Mr Malfoy, let the cat out of the bag!"

Draco gave Professor McGonagall a curt nod and stepped up to the speaker's desk.

He was still holding my hand in his.

„Ladies first!" he said to me and smiled at Minerva McGonagall.

„Hey there!" I began. „As to the upcoming match tomorrow I've deemed it proper to equip the Quidditch team of my former house Gryffindor with a new set of racing brooms!"

Now the Gryffindor table was roaring with joy.

I waved my wand and a set of new _Nimbus 2009 _was flying towards the Gryffindor table.

I waved my wand once more and the brooms were given out magically to the members of the Quidditch team.

Of course I hadn't noticed the bewildered expression on Draco's face.

When I turned to him to give him a challenging look he had already managed to put up his facade again.

„May Gryffindor win!" I called and the crowd at the Gryffindor table cheered again.

Minerva McGonagall was applauding excitedly.

Draco put on a strained smile while I turned to him again to peck him on the cheek.

* * *

„What a generous wife I have!" Draco drawled and put his arm around my shoulder.

His words were gushing with sarcasm.

The Headmistress arched a brow at his speech while the students were still chattering excitedly.

Draco turned to me and said in a low and somewhat dangerous voice,

„You've been stealing my show!"

„I know!"

„Did you know that I've also brought brooms for the Gryffindor team?"

His eyes were flickering angrily.

„I do!" I replied curtly and gave him a smile. „You've got _Nimbus 2008_s for them!"

„That'll have to do!" Draco hissed through gritted teeth and side-glanced at Professor McGonagall.

His face looked tense.

„I appreciate it but the ones I've got for them will make them win tomorrow."

My heart was beating for Gryffindor now – through and through.

„I didn't want to expose the Slytherin team to the reproach that their victory tomorrow is owing to the fact that I've got them new _Nimbus 2009_s." Draco defended his intention sulkily.

„I know, darling, I know!" I said in a fake sweet tone. „But then you should've bought a set of _Nimbus 2009_ for Gryffindor too. Just to play safe!"

He gave me a smile that was rather a snarl.

„I've got a surprise for you too, darling!" I continued.

Draco furrowed his brow.

I could see in his eyes that he was boiling with rage and grinned again.

I liked to tease him from time to time.

He knew this and was playing along or even turning the tables passionately.

For now Draco was giving me a questioning look.

„I've got another set of _Nimbus 2008_ and we're going to give the two sets to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!" I said and looked at him. „What do you think?"

„My arse!" Draco hissed in a low voice. „I can't do that! Give something to Ravenclaw? To Hufflepuff? That's ridiculous, Alessia!"

He curled his lip with disgust.

„You're insulting the name of our family. You're insulting every pure-blood by even thinking about doing this." Draco was talking himself into a white-hot rage. „My father would have cursed you for this!"

I froze for a moment.

„Suit yourself! I'm afraid I'll be the hero of the day then!" I finally told him with a wink and turned to the speaker's desk again to bring the good news to the two other houses.

Except for the Slytherins that were all scowling everybody was cheering now.

Quickly Draco went to the speaker's desk and announced that he had brought individually autographed _Nimbus 2009_s for all the Slytherin players.

While I watched the guys from the Slytherin table join the common kerfuffle I was hoping that nobody would tell the _Daily Prophet _and Skeeter in particular about Draco and my weird performance tonight.

Finally Draco and I joined the partying crowd while Professor McGonagall was retreating to the teacher's table with a benign smile on her face.

* * *

„Have a good night, _bitch_!" Draco teased when we had finally reached his flat at Hogsmeade after dinner.

„Oh, I love it when you're sweet-talking to me, darling!" I purred in a fake sweet tone and smiled at him.

He grinned and drew me into a hug.

„Let me kiss you!" he whispered and began to place short gentle kisses on my throat and my cheek.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes – indulging in his kisses.

„Do you really want to go back?" I asked in a low voice.

„Yes!" Draco drawled between two kisses.

Then he slipped out of my embrace.

„Come with me! Just for a little while!" I begged.

„Alright!" he said and we went upstairs.

* * *

„I really have to go now! I feel like a naughty little schoolboy!" Draco said and grinned.

„You do?" I arched a brow at him.

„Anyway, girls always like the bad boy!" I winked at him.

He gave me a smile and opened the door.

„Bye, Ally!"

„Bye, darling!" I kissed his mouth gently.

„I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to see Slytherin win!" Draco teased, leaning in the doorway.

„And pigs might fly!" I said and started to giggle.

„Good night ... _bitch_!" he grinned.

„Sweet dreams!" I replied and bit my lower lip while I tried to shut the door.

Draco leaned against it and nagged from outside,

„One last kiss!"

„Dream on!"

„_Please!_"

„There you go!" I opened the door again and gave him a smacking kiss.

Draco pretended to tumble.

I laughed.

„Get a move on, Draco! The gates will be closed in ten minutes!"

„_Blimey!_"

He looked down at his watch.

Then he gasped,

„See you, sweetheart! I hope Filch will draw it mild on me!", and hurried off.

Grinning I closed the front door and went to the cosy bedroom.

* * *

„Gryffindor leads 50 to 30!" the announcer called.

„Damn it!" Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

Resting his elbows on his knees he was cupping his face with his hands.

His face was set in stone and you could tell that he was angry.

„They suck!" he grumbled and curled his lip.

I turned to him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

Then I pecked him on the cheek.

Gently I stroked his arm and whispered,

„It ain't over till the fat lady sings!"

Draco didn't answer.

Moodily he stared at the ongoing match.

Then all of a sudden Slytherin caught hold of the Quaffle.

„Yes! YES!" Draco called and jumped up from his seat.

I grinned.

„Come on! Sink it!" he screamed.

He had clenched his fists and I knew that he would have jumped on his broom and have joined the match if he had only had the chance.

The Slytherin Beater scored a spectacular goal and Draco cheered along with all the other Slytherins.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he drew me into a hug and kissed my hair.

Soon after Slytherin scored the equaliser.

* * *

In the end Draco was proved right – Slytherin had won.

While Draco was visiting the team at the changing room I noticed an owl that was flying to me.

It landed on the backrest of Draco's now deserted seat and held out its leg to me.

I took the letter from it and the owl took off again.

Before I could open it Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall were engaging me in conversation.

* * *

Draco exited the changing room when an owl swooped at him.

Then it dropped a letter for Draco and took off again.

Draco took a closer look at the letter.

Then he stuffed the it into one of the inner pockets of his cloak and returned to the stands to pick Alessia up.

* * *

„Thank you for your generous gift, Alessia." Professor Mc Gonagall said.

„You're welcome!" I replied and gave her a smile.

„I'm convinced the money is well-invested. Gryffindor almost won!" I winked at her.

She gave me a smile in return.

All of a sudden I felt this stinging pain again in my left forearm.

I let out an unintended gasp and touched my arm.

„What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked and touched my shoulder.

She gave Professor Sprout a suspicious side-glance.

„Uh ... nothing!" I gasped and bit my lower lip.

The white-hot pain was still stinging in my forearm.

Quickly I looked down at it to make sure, that my arm was covered with my sleeve.

I knew exactly where the pain was coming from.

Beads of sweat were appearing on my forehead.

The pain was overwhelming.

All I wanted was to be alone to let some cold water run over the hurting spot and to get rid of the feeling of nausea that was just overcoming me.

„If you will excuse me please. I've still got something to clear with my brother." I lied and pointed at the still unopened letter in my other hand.

Then I swallowed dryly.

I was trying hard to fight down the sickness that was seemingly caused by the intense pain I was feeling.

„Why certainly!" Professor McGonagall said and gave me another smile.

Hastily I left for the castle while I was frantically rubbing my left forearm.

It seemed I had taken the damn potion for days in vain.

All it seemed to have caused was a certain nausea that was now getting worse and worse.

* * *

Swallowing dryly again I left the bathroom and swung the door shut.

Then I heard a familiar voice from behind.

„Sweetheart! There you are!" Draco called and approached me.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

I was still feeling queasy.

I shook my head once to get rid of the dizziness.

„Are you alright?" Draco asked when he had reached me.

„Yes!" I said huskily and gave him a strained smile.

„You look pale." he stated and touched my left forearm tenderly.

I took a sharp breath and pulled my arm away.

He eyed me warily.

His face was set in stone.

„Your sleeve is wet." he commented.

I nodded weakly.

„I'm feeling sick, Draco!" I tried to distract his alertness.

„You do? What is wrong with you?"

He looked worried.

„Upset stomach! I think I've had too much pudding yesterday!" I lied and gave him a fake pitiful look.

The fact that I was having an upset stomach was true though.

„Let's leave Hogwarts then! We could stay at Hogsmeade another night if you want to." he suggested and held out his hand.

Making sure that my forearm was covered completely I took his hand to leave this place.

* * *

At Draco's flat at Hogsmeade I curled up on the cosy sofa.

Draco took the seat next to me.

Gently he stroked my cheek and gave me a worried look.

„Are you feeling better?" he asked. „Do you want me to call Schwartz?"

I shook my head.

„Are you sure?" he pressed for an answer.

„Yes! I'm alright." I replied and gave him a smile. „Don't worry, Draco!"

He reached into his cloak and drew out an envelope.

„I've got something for you, Ally."

„What?" I asked and sat up a bit.

He opened the envelope and drew out two discs that looked like coins.

„I want you to carry this with you." Draco handed me one of the coins.

I looked down at it.

It resembled the ones Hermione had given out to all members of Dumbledore's Army back then.

„Whenever there's something wrong you can contact me through this coin." Draco told me sternly and held out his matching one to me.

„Alright!" I said and looked down at the coin again.

I sensed that Draco was drawing nearer.

„Ally?"

I looked up at him, his face was very close to mine now.

„Have you thought about our family planning yet?"

„Draco, I ... uhm ...." I stalled and mused whether to tell him about my qualms or not.

* * *


	68. Chapter 68

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**The Winggoddess, thanks for reviewing again. I hope your holidays have been nice and relaxing. Have fun with the new chapter! :)**

**For all readers that like DM x GW: I'm working on a second fanfic called „Whatever it takes..." - there are already three chapters on! **

**It's a playful little story about the platinum-blond guy we all like best. For the little laugh in between. ;) Have fun! **

**To all my readers: Sorry for the delay in updating!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Monkfish carpaccio**

_**All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything **_

(From the song _Nemo _by _Nightwish_)

„Darling, I think you're right. Let's have children. The sooner the better." I said against my inner conviction.

'_Calm down! This won't happen from one day to the next._' I tried to calm myself – admittedly in vain.

Draco was beaming with true joy.

He drew me into a hug and covered my face with light gentle kisses.

„I love you!" he whispered. „I love you so much, Ally!"

* * *

„Luca, this has to stop!" Draco said sternly and pointed at the photos on the desk in front of him.

„Ally and I finally want to start a family. I want Ally to go through pregnancy in an unmolested, secure way. Without paparazzi hunting her down all the time. Do I make myself clear?"

„Sure, Draco! I'll go and see what can be done." Luca said calmingly and took a sip of his coffee.

There was a knock on the door to Draco's office.

„Yes." Draco drawled and leaned back in his chair.

„Mr Malfoy?" Claudine peeked inside.

„Yes, Claudine?"

„I've got an express letter from the Ministry of Magic for you." Draco's secretary continued.

„Give it to me!" Draco demanded.

Claudine entered the office quickly and handed Draco the letter.

Then she left again.

Furrowing his brow he opened the letter.

He read it once.

Twice.

Luca eyed him intensely and noticed that Draco's hand was shaking badly now.

His face had frozen and he began to pant.

Luca furrowed his brow.

All of a sudden Draco jumped up from his chair and put his fist in front of his mouth.

„Merlin! This can't be true." he said in a choked voice.

„This can't be true! They're lying!"

* * *

„I've been running for more than one hour today. With Tom. Draco wants him to accompany me, you know." I told Serena.

We were sitting on a sofa at Luca's place.

Tonight was the engagement party of him and his fiancée Hilaria.

Gavin was joining us.

We were waiting for Luca and Draco, who both weren't there yet.

„But even though I have this really nasty indigestion ever since we've been to Hogwarts last week I'm gaining weight! It's really weird, isn't it?" I continued and took a sip of my water.

„Gosh, I'm growing fat!" I whined.

Serena and Gavin were letting out a laugh.

I joined in.

Gently Gavin was patting my stomach.

„You're right, _someone_ is developing a little paunch, Ally." he stated and laughed again.

„See! So it's really more than pure imagination. Oh Merlin, I'm growing _fat_!" I called in a fake hysterical voice again and laughed.

It was the moment when Draco and Luca were entering the flat.

I saw Draco looking for me and waved excitedly.

Finally he noticed me and came to the sofa.

I jumped up and drew him into a hug.

„Hi baby! I've been missing you." I piped and gave him a gentle kiss.

„Hi sweetheart, how are you?" he asked and slipped out of my embrace.

„Fine! How are you?" I replied and took a closer look at him.

My insides clenched.

He looked wornout, jazzed and his face was even paler than usual.

„I'm fine." he drawled.

I arched a brow at him.

He averted his face, knowing that he couldn't fool me.

„Something wrong, Draco?" I asked.

„No." he replied airily.

He was a good actor.

A house-elf hurried past.

„Hey, you!" Draco called, obviously anxious to change the subject.

The elf stalled and looked at us.

„Get me some _Firewhiskey_!"

The house-elf bowed servilely and left immediately.

„Draco! Long time no see." Gavin called and spread his arms.

Serena beamed at Draco who sat down on the sofa next to Gavin.

I followed suit.

Possessively Draco put his arm around my shoulder and began to stroke it gently.

„Serena, Gavin, good to see you again." Draco drawled somewhat absent-mindedly.

I knew that there was something on his mind.

But only he knew what it was exactly.

„Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. „Have you met Hilaria already?"

„Nope!" Gavin said and took another sip of his _Firewhiskey_.

„But we're having fun. Ally has just told us that she's gaining lots of weight lately. Hope that's fine with you, mate!" Gavin winked at me.

I gave him a smile.

„Look!" Gavin continued and pointed at the noticeable bulge under my dress.

„You do?" Draco asked me, sounding somewhat doubtfully.

He furrowed his brow and gave me a questioning look.

„Yes." I said and gave him a fake pitiful one in return.

He looked at my belly and grinned.

„That's fine with me." he said matter-of-factly and took a tumbler with _Firewhiskey_ from the house-elf who had just appeared in front of us.

„Draco! May I introduce you to Mr Le Beaux?" came Luca's voice from behind.

Draco drew an unnerved deep breath and turned towards Luca and a tall blond man, a fake smile plastered on his face.

„Sure." he said and rose to shake the man's hand.

„Mr Malfoy I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

„The pleasure is all mine." Draco replied suavely and gave the man a broad smile.

„Draco, Mr Le Beaux wants you to be the new face for his advertising campaign." Luca said and put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

„Great." Draco said.

„Let's talk over the details. How about a drink outside?" Luca suggested and pointed towards a lounge suite on the spacious balcony.

„That's fine with me." Draco said and looked at Luca and Mr Le Beaux who was nodding his approval.

„Well then, gentlemen!" Luca said and led the way.

Draco bend down and pecked me on the cheek.

He stroked my upper arm and whispered,

„Don't go! I'll be right back."

I gave him a smile and he left.

* * *

„You have what ...?" Ginny called and jumped up from the sofa.

She threw Harry and Hermione a look of disbelief and her eyes were flickering with fury.

„I can't believe you did that!" she continued.

Her cheeks had reddened badly and you could tell that she was really angry.

„Have you ever thought of the risks? Merlin's beard they're going to kill her when they find out!"

Ginny stared at the two of them.

Her eyes seemed to water.

Harry got up and drew her into a hug.

„Calm down, Ginny! Nobody is going to be killed."

She was resting her head on his shoulder and sobbing convulsively.

„Shhh!" Harry muttered and stroked the back of her head.

„Shhhh, sweetie! There's nothing to worry about."

There was a long moment of silence that was only interrupted by Ginny's sobs.

Hermione, who was sitting on the sofa, was biting her nails nervously.

Harry gently pecked Ginny on the cheek several times.

Finally she looked up.

Her face was all blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy.

„Are you feeling better now?" Harry whispered and stroked her cheek that was wet from her tears.

„What if it's not Malfoy that is taking the potion, huh?" Ginny snapped and reached inside her cloak for a handkerchief.

Harry shot Hermione a bewildered look.

Hermione shrugged in return.

Then both looked at Ginny as if she had finally lost her mind.

„What if it's not him?" she screamed.

„Ginny ..." Harry rose his hands calmingly. „You're not seriously suggesting that Ally has the _Dark_ _Mark_, are you?"

He gave her a somewhat amused look.

„Don't look at me like that!" Ginny shrieked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„Ginny, calm down." Harry tried to placate.

„Answer my question!" Ginny urged, her eyes were glinting angrily.

Harry gave Hermione an imploring look.

„What if Ally is taking this potion, huh?"

„This would change the effect of the potion but it's definitely not the end of the world." Hermione said dryly and gave Ginny a disgruntled look.

Ginny let out a derogatory snort,

„Would change the effect of the potion. That's easy for you to say!"

„Don't you understand? They'll kill her!" Ginny continued and gave Harry a pitiful look.

„Ginny, calm down!" Harry demanded in a low voice and gave her a stern look. „I've told you already: Nobody is going to be killed."

„What makes you say that?" Ginny asked and threw him a defiant look.

„You have to trust me in this matter!" Harry said and looked at Hermione who was still sitting on the sofa with her face set in stone.

„They won't realise that it's only fake. They will see their mission at stake and that's why they will kill her when they find out!" Ginny began once more.

„Shut up, Ginny!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice all of a sudden.

You could tell that he was just about to freak out completely.

Ginny gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

Nobody spoke a word.

After a while Hermione took a deep breath and said in a low voice,

„They won't realise that it's a fake, that's right. But trust me, they won't kill her, Ginny."

„What makes you say that? How do you know?" Ginny urged, a desperate expression on her face.

Hermione sighed,

„Trust me! In case Ally is really taking the potion they _won't _kill her. That's all I can tell you right now. And I'd be very happy if you helped us in this matter."

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest again and started to pace the room.

All of a sudden the front door was opened and slammed shut soon after.

„What's going on here?" came Ron's voice.

He looked at his sister and asked,

„Why is she crying?"

He gave Harry and Hermione a stern look while he put his arm around his sister's shoulder protectively.

„Huh?" he continued.

„Ron! You won't believe what they're doing!" Ginny sobbed. „They're using her ..."

„Who? Who are they using and what for?"

„Ally ..." she muttered in a choked voice.

Ron gave her a bewildered look.

„Say that again!"

„They're using Ally as a target in this conflict!"

„Which conflict?" Ron asked, looking flabbergasted.

„Go tell him!" Ginny demanded and looked at Harry who was frowning at her. „Come on, tell him what you've done!"

Hermione took another deep breath and said,

„Well! You'd better take a seat, darling."

Ron did as he had been ordered.

* * *

Hilaria had joined us and was now telling us her latest shopping „adventures" at Hogsmeade.

The look on Gavin's face was priceless and I had to bite my lip more than once to refrain from laughing.

Obviously, he was _enjoying_ the presence of Luca's fiancée just like Draco had done back then when we had met her for the first time at _The Swish_.

I remembered the havoc she had caused.

I remembered how annoyed Draco had been.

And I remembered how that maniac had suspected Draco of flirting with his wife and how he had finally hit him hard.

I got up to get me some more water.

All of a sudden I noticed that Draco was watching me from outside.

More precisely he was standing outside and staring through the large French windows.

He looked highly agitated.

I saw that Luca was talking animatedly to Mr Le Beaux.

Then I looked at Draco again.

My insides were clenching immediately.

I could make out sorrow and worry in his look.

It was very depressing to see him like this again.

I felt a sudden urge to step outside and hug him.

To try to relieve his pain.

Before I could act he came inside and hugged me instead.

Without saying a single word.

He just hugged me and rested his chin on my shoulder, his arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

I sensed that his heart was racing.

I closed my eyes to suppress the tears that were rising in my eyes while I began to stroke his back gently.

_'What is it? Let me help you. Let me ease your pain!'_ I thought.

As if he had read my mind he whispered,

„Let's go home, Ally. I'm not in the mood for partying tonight ..."

I slipped out of his embrace and looked at him.

He managed to give me a smile and cupped my face with his hands.

„What do you think?" he continued and kissed my forehead.

Then he looked at me again.

He locked on to my gaze.

His eyes were unreadable now, just as the expression on his face.

„Let's go." I said and held out my hand.

He took it and we left without looking back.

* * *

„You're not telling me they are looking for something Malfoy has to let's say ... uhm ... revive You-Know-Who?" Ron suddenly looked very pale.

„They do!" Ginny said and looked at him.

„Blimey! Are you mental?"

„I'm afraid I'm not." she whispered and gave him a desperate look.

„Come off it!" Ron said sternly.

His eyes were flickering angrily.

„I can't, Ron! It's the truth! Or at least it's what the Ministry thinks is the truth." Ginny said.

Looking crestfallen, Ron ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep drawn sigh.

* * *

„I still can't believe it, Blaise." Draco said and looked at his best friend. „I can't believe they've killed Compton."

Blaise, who was sitting on the nearby sofa, just eyed Draco.

„According to the letter I've received last week he was badly mutilated. It also says something about Vampire bites." Draco continued with a choked voice.

He stopped in front of the window and stared outside.

A muscle in his jaw was jumping.

His face looked gaunt and he had dark circles around the eyes.

He hadn't had much sleep lately.

„They're after me. They're after Ally. Damn it, it really makes me sick!" Draco continued after a moment of silence.

He swallowed dryly but the lump in his throat wouldn't fade away.

„Draco, there's something I have to tell you. I think it's time to let you know. And it's time to finally get it off my chest ..." Blaise said sternly and cleared his throat.

He was bound and determined to tell Draco everything now.

But his plans were crossed.

Draco looked startled when there was a knock on his office door.

His secretary opened the door without waiting for his answer.

Blaise curled his lip and crossed his arms in front of his chest again.

„Mr Malfoy, I've got a note from your wife. She's asked me to tell you that she is already on her way to _The Swish_. You've got reservations there at seven." Claudine told him matter-of-factly.

Hastily Draco glanced at his watch and gasped,

„Merlin, I didn't know it's that late already."

Claudine was still standing in the doorway.

„Where's Tom? Is he with her?"

„No, sir. He's waiting downstairs."

Draco's face froze.

He grabbed his travelling cloak and turned to Blaise who had got up from the sofa.

Blaise drew him into a hug and patted his shoulder,

„Take care, Draco!"

„I'm scared, mate! I'm really scared." Draco said in a low voice and patted Blaise's shoulder in return.

„I'll get back to you." he continued and withdrew from their hug.

Hastily he stormed off his office and left Blaise and Claudine behind.

* * *

„Good evening, Mr Malfoy! Your wife is already waiting for you."

„Ally!" Draco panted and stormed past the maître d' at _The Swish. _

Tom, who was at his heel, nodded curtly towards the maître d' and followed Draco.

He ran to our table.

„Draco! You're late." I said and rose, beaming at him.

When he drew nearer the smile on my face froze.

„Ally!" Draco drew me into a hug.

He was trembling badly.

He cupped my face with his cold hands and kissed me several times.

Some guests were staring at us.

„What have you done?" he panted and gave me a stern look.

I furrowed my brow.

„You'd better not do that again!" his voice cracked.

„Draco." I said weakly. „You scare me."

I sat down again.

He followed suit.

A waiter appeared and picked up the cloak that Draco had handed to Tom.

„_Firewhiskey_!" Draco demanded coolly and the waiter left again.

With shaking hands he lighted a cigar and eyed me.

Irritably he took several drags off it.

„Draco." I whispered and reached over the table to touch his hand.

* * *

When the waiter returned with a tumbler of _Firewhiskey_, Draco had relaxed a bit.

„Have you placed your order already?" he asked me.

„Yes." I said and gave him a smile.

„I'll have the same." Draco addressed himself to the waiter.

The man nodded and left.

By the time my inner tension was decreasing slowly I had to realise that this nausea was crawling up on my inside again.

Seemingly it was the smoke of Draco's cigar.

I gave a choked cough and put the napkin to my mouth.

„What is it?" Draco asked.

He sounded alarmed.

„I feel ill." I said faintly.

Draco furrowed his brow,

„Again?"

I nodded.

My mouth began to water.

I took a shaky deep breath.

Draco eyed me worriedly.

Then he waved the waiter nearer and asked for an ash-tray.

When the waiter returned Draco stubbed his cigar out and waved the waiter away again.

* * *

After a while two waiters came to our table to serve the first course.

Simultaneously they placed the plates in front of Draco and me.

Their left arm behind their back they were reaching for the knobs of the silver domes that were capping the plates.

The men were exchanging glances to synchronise the lift of the domes.

I felt my bile bubbling up and moaned.

All of a sudden I felt hot and cold at the same time and my face was tingling oddly.

Weakly I lifted one hand to my forehead and rubbed it with my fingertips while I swallowed several times, trying hard to retain my composure.

I moaned again.

Draco threw me another wary look and said,

„Sweetheart?"

I started to pant.

„Voilà! Monkfish carpaccio on a lemon grass Espuma. Bon appétit!" one of the waiters said.

„No." I sighed.

Draco's eyes widened.

A muscle in his jaw started to jump.

„I'm sorry I can't ...." I stammered and pressed the napkin to my mouth again while I tried to stop the men with a wave of my other hand.

My eyes were watering.

Draco furrowed his brow.

Then he barked gruffly,

„Put it away! Right _now_!"

The men were exchanging a bewildered look.

„Gosh darn it! I said: _Put it away_!" Draco screamed lividly.

„Why certainly, Mr Malfoy." One of the waiters said servilely and both men were taking the plates again.

„Ma'am!"

I jumped up and brushed past them, a weird buzzing in my ears.

„Ally!" Draco called and jumped up too to follow me.

* * *

„Is something wrong, ma'am?" the maître d' asked.

Draco had put his arm around my waist to support me – my knees were shaking and I felt like fainting any moment.

„It's blindingly obvious, isn't it?" he said surly and gave me another worried look.

„Steve will be along with the limo any moment." he said calmingly and stroked my cheek.

It was the moment when Tom returned to the hall.

He gave Draco a curt nod.

Then he took my upper arm to lead me downstairs.

* * *

After more than an thirty minutes of physical examinations and tests Healer Schwartz left the bedroom for Draco's living room.

He left me behind on the bed.

I had curled up on it and I was crying.

Thick tears of sorrow and fear were rolling down my cheeks.

Schwartz had tried to assure me that this was perfectly normal but I knew that it wasn't.

I knew it because I was the only one that knew _why_ I was crying.

Crestfallen, I wondered how this had happened so quickly.

* * *

Draco sat on the sofa.

He was resting his head in his hands.

He was drawing circles on his temples with his fingertips, while a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

All tense, he wondered what was taking Schwartz so long.

„Mr Malfoy?" came the Healer's voice and Draco's insides were clenching.

Quickly he jumped up to face the old man.

„And?" he gasped and gave the man an expectant look.

„Congratulations, Mr Malfoy!" Schwartz said and beamed at him. „Your wife is pregnant!"

Draco furrowed his brow and said,

„I thought as much."

It took a moment for the message to sink in but all of a sudden an indescribable mixture of worry and joy was washing over him.

He let out a laugh.

„By the looks of things she is having twins!" Schwartz continued.

„Twins?" Draco laughed again and ran his hands through his hair.

„Twins." he repeated in a low voice and looked down at his hands that were shaking slightly.

„I'll have to do some more tests tomorrow to confirm this."

„Sure." Draco muttered absent-mindedly.

„What is sure is that she's going through an accelerated pregnancy. She's already almost three months along." Schwartz told Draco who was obviously absorbed in thought.

„Accelerated, I see. How is she?" Draco asked after a long moment of silence and looked at the Healer.

„She's still a bit distracted but I can assure you that this is perfectly normal. She'll be fine soon."

„Fine!" Draco said and took a seat on the sofa again.

„Goodnight, Mr Malfoy!" Schwartz took his leave.

„Goodnight!" Draco called.

Then he muttered,

„Twins." and shook his head in disbelief.

He definitely was gobsmacked now.

* * *

„Ally? Are you still awake?" Draco whispered and closed the bedroom door carefully.

No answer came.

He was tiptoeing towards the bed and sat down at the edge of it.

He looked down at his wife.

She'd be safe.

They wouldn't set their hands on her.

He let out a sigh of relief.

His deepest wishes had been answered today.

Carefully he slipped under the blanket next to Ally and snuggled up to her.

He listened to her low steady breathing for a moment and smiled.

Then he kissed her hair and inhaled the smell of it.

Happiness was washing over him again, all his sorrows seemed to be far away now and he was sure that he had never felt better in his whole life.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! That would really encourage me! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**


	69. Chapter 69

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for your obligatory review. It really keeps me going.**

**The Winggoddess, thanks for reviewing again. I'm sorry this is a rather short chapter, I know you prefer longer chapters. Anyway I hope you have fun with the new one ... :)**

**To all my readers: Sorry for the delay in updating! The end of this story is near and I have to admit that this fact is paralysing me – at least a bit :(**

**But I promise I'll do what has to be done ;) Thank you for your support. Have fun with the new one. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: All that glitters is not gold**

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_(From the song **Anywhere** by **Evanescence**)_

„Ally? Are you alright?" came Draco's voice from outside the bathroom.

Breathing heavily, I pressed a wet towel against my left forearm. I was grimacing with pain.

„Ally!" Draco knocked at the door, more insistently than before. „Open the door!"

„I'm fine!" I ground out in a choked voice. The stinging pain in my forearm was still overwhelming. „It's just that morning sickness again ..." I lied.

I laid the towel aside and, taking a deep breath, looked down at my forearm. The _Dark Mark_ had vanished, only my skin was still somewhat reddened and hot. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a sigh of relief. Then I looked at the reflection of my face in the mirror. Beads of sweat were glistening on my forehead and I was as pale as a sheet.

„Ally!" Draco's voice came again.

„Alright, I'm coming." I called and hurried towards the door.

I opened it and looked at him.

„Sweetheart!" he said gently and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. „Are you feeling better?" he continued and gave me a concerned look.

„I'm doing fine." I replied and left the bathroom. Draco drew me into a hug and pecked my cheek, then he whispered,

„I have to leave now. I've got that board meeting today." He sounded unnerved. I knew that he wanted to stay with me instead.

Ever since we had found out that I was expecting, Draco was very clingy and very protective, if not overprotective.

„Have a nice day then, darling." I said and gave him a short kiss.

„So what are your plans for today?" Draco asked, looking somewhat confused. He touched my tummy with his left hand and stroked it gently.

„I think, I'll go running. Then I'll have lunch at Marc's place. Vic's invited me." I told him and touched his hand.

„Wait. Wait! Did I just get that right? Did you say _running_?" He furrowed his brow and there was this concerned expression on his face again.

„Yes." I replied defiantly.

He bit his lower lip for a moment and stared at me, his eyes were flickering. Then he took a deep breath and said sternly,

„Ally, I thought I've made myself clear. Tom will take you to Malfoy Manor. You can go for a nice long walk in the park there. Or go swimming in the pool. You'll go there by limo. I don't want you to apparate in your condition."

„Draco!" I gave him an insistent look. „I'm pregnant! Not diseased."

„Exactly, Alessia, you're pregnant. With my children. That is why I want you to take care of yourself." he crossed his arms in front of his chest. „No running! And Tom will accompany you wherever you go."

I rolled my eyes. There was this sudden rage boiling on my inside.

„I'll do whatever I want!" I screamed all of a sudden.

Draco let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

„Calm down, Ally!" he said softly.

„I'm _not_ diseased! Understand?" I screamed.

Draco furrowed his brow and rose his hands protectively.

Tears were welling in my eyes.

I turned my back on him and stared out of the window. My sight was blurred with tears.

„You have no right to tell me what I'm supposed to do." I sobbed. „I'm perfectly capable of knowing what's good for me and what's not!"

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. _'The hormones.' _He thought and furrowed his brow. Slowly he drew nearer and touched my shoulders from behind.

„I'm so lonely, honey. Don't leave me alone today." I begged and sobbed again.

„Shhh!" Draco whispered and kissed my hair. Gently he turned me around and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I started to cry uncontrollably.

After a few moments of silence he squirmed free of my tight embrace.

„Sweetie, I have to go now." he said softly. „I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

He stroked my cheek.

I nodded silently and wiped off my tears.

Then he left.

* * *

„I want you to keep an eye on her, Tom!" Draco ordered while he threw his travelling cloak over. „I'm afraid I'll be at MALFOY INC. the whole day."

„Alright, Draco." Tom said matter-of-factly.

„Careful, she's a bit sulky today." Draco gave Tom a warning. „The hormones. I hope we're getting over this episode soon." He laughed and winked at Tom who kept a straight face. Of course Tom could tell a thing or two about Alessia's mood swings too.

„Well then, have a nice day." Draco said and left in a hurry.

* * *

„So Ginny was right. It's her. I can't believe she's got the _Dark Mark_." Hermione said and gave Harry a worried look.

„Me too." Harry muttered. He was still pacing Hermione's small office at the Ministry, while she sat behind her desk, nervously wringing her hands.

„This information mustn't fall into the wrong hands. Just as the fact, that she is allegedly pregnant." Hermione continued.

Harry nodded.

„I wonder when she's finally seeking advice from Ginny." Harry pressed his lips together.

Hermione shrugged. Her mind was racing. She was desperately trying to find a solution to this glorious mess.

* * *

„Aww, she's so cute." I whispered and touched the tiny hand of my newborn niece. She was sleeping on Victoria's arm who was sitting on the sofa next to me.

Vic gave me a broad smile and then looked at her daughter again.

We had been talking about this and that for a while. Vic was very relaxed and beaming with joy.

Then Marc joined us.

He greeted me cordially.

When he drew me into a hug, the baby began to cry.

„Shhh." Vic whispered and stroked the baby's cheek but it wouldn't stop crying.

„I think she's hungry." Vic said. „If you'll excuse us, please." She got up to leave the room.

„Why don't you let the nanny take care of her? It doesn't behove to breast feed. Especially not if it's a girl." Marc said coldly.

Vic threw him a defiant look and left the room without saying a single word.

„Isn't that a bit harsh, Marc?" I asked and arched my brow at him.

„It's just what the rules say and it's my point of view." Marc said dryly and sat down on the sofa, loosening his tie.

I took the seat next to him.

„So congratulations, Ally." Marc changed the topic, while he opened his cuff links and rolled up his sleeves.

„Draco is a lucky man." He continued, a certain bitterness resonating in his voice. „Not only that father allowed him to marry you, now you're even expecting. And no, it's not only one son but _two_." Marc shook his head in disbelief.

„Stop it." I told him and touched his shoulder. „What's all this fuss about? You've got a beautiful baby girl yourself."

„A girl. Exactly." He muttered and looked down at his hands.

„So what?" I asked and furrowed my brow.

„Two boys." Marc ignored my last words. „Lucky bastard."

„Oh, come on, Marc. All that glitters is not gold." I sighed, unnerved by his behaviour.

He let out an angry snort.

„Two boys. I couldn't care less." I said bitterly.

Marc looked up at me and furrowed his brow.

„Are you mental?" he asked.

„Maybe." I replied and wondered whether it was wise to let him in. To tell him everything.

„Is everything alright with you, Ally?" Marc asked and seized my upper arms.

He eyed me warily and I noticed that he looked somewhat worried.

I kept silent for a moment.

The tears that were welling up in my eyes were choking me.

„Ally?" Marc asked and shook me.

„Marc ... uh ... I ..." I stalled and swallowed dryly.

„What is it? What has he done this time?" Marc's handsome face contorted with anger.

„Nothing." I said defensively. „It's just that ... Have you ever done something very foolish, Marc?"

He looked at me, a mixture of surprise and confusion plastered on his face.

„I've always known that Malfoy isn't the right one for you. It was always hard to understand for me why you wanted to marry him so badly. After all that has happened. The whole Mos thing."

He drew a deep breath and leaned back, his eyes still set on me.

„Marc, you don't understand. It's not ..."

„Ally, it's no shame to regret one's decision. You could still get a divorce and marry Victor. Definitely my first choice for you."

„What?" I asked, confused by his words. „I think you've got me wrong ..."

But Marc continued,

„The rules don't prohibit divorce. He'd get custody of your boys anyway. But you'd be free for Victor."

„Marc ..."

„They're his, aren't they?"

I started to cry. Marc had got me wrong and his words were hurting me to the core. How dare he even think that I'd cheat on Draco.

„Ally ... That's not the end of the world, is it?" Marc said in a low and gentle voice.

He inched nearer to draw me into a hug.

„_Don't touch me!_" I yelled and jumped up from the sofa.

Marc drew back his hands and released a sharp breath.

„Alright, alright." He muttered calmingly, looking flabbergasted.

My back against the door frame I hunkered down, sobbing hard.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my forehead on my knees, crying freely.

„It's supposed to be fun. The best time in my life, but it's not." I wailed.

Marc ran his hands through his thick brown hair in despair. Screwing up his eyes as if in pain he massaged his furrowed forehead with his fingertips for a moment and sighed,

„Ally. When are you going to deliver? In two months? Three? I can assure you it's only the hormones. You'll feel better soon. Maybe you should spend a few days at home. With mother."

„Marc. You don't have a clue. I'm going to die ..." I screamed hysterically.

„I've had enough!" He hissed lividly and jumped up from the sofa, his fists clenched, his lips pressed together.

„What's the matter with you two? Do you want me to deal with him?" Marc squatted down next to me.

„Get away from me." I sobbed and tried to push him away with my elbow.

„Ally ..."

„Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my voice, realising that it had been wrong to even think about letting him in. I had to realise that I was alone. Alone in this situation. Nobody would be able to help me. And there was no way out for me.

Slowly but surely that dreadful realisation sank in.

I started to pant and my head began to swim. I lifted my head and ran my hands through my hair, letting out a moan.

Marc eyed me worriedly.

I was feeling sick all of a sudden. Rather shaky, I got up slowly. I had gotten really worked up about the whole situation. And this didn't do me too good.

I staggered, Marc grabbed my arm.

„Let me call you a healer." He said sternly and led me towards the sofa.

„No! Leave me alone!" I demanded hysterically.

„Just calm down!" Marc snapped and furrowed his brow again.

„I think it's best to leave now." I stated and shook off his arm.

„Suit yourself!" My brother said indifferently and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I left the room, Marc followed me. We met Victoria in the hallway.

„Ally, are you leaving already? What about lunch?" She asked and gave me a smile.

„I'm afraid I have to go." I said coldly. „See you, Vic." I brushed past her.

Their house-elf handed me my travelling cloak.

I threw it over without looking at Marc or Victoria.

„Have a nice day." I said and gave them a curt smile. Then I left by Apparition.

Tom whom I had left behind wanted to follow me.

„Wait. She needs to see a doctor." Marc said sternly.

„Sure." Tom replied curtly and left by Aparition too.

„What's this all about? Isn't she feeling well? She looked so pale." Victoria said and looked at her husband.

„Nothing to worry about, Vic. How's Allegra?"

„She's sleeping now." Victoria answered and went to the living room.

Marc sighed and followed her.

* * *

„Get off my back, Tom." I snapped and rushed to the bedroom. „And don't you dare to inform Schwartz or Draco."

He arched a brow but remained silent.

„Stop looking at me like that." I stopped at the door and yelled. „I'm fine. Leave!"

Tom curled his lip and left while I dropped down onto the bed, on the verge of tears again.

* * *

„Where is she?" Draco asked, breathless with running.

Tom pointed towards the bedroom.

„What has this prat done to her this time?" Draco continued, but Tom only shrugged.

Quickly he entered the bedroom, leaving his bodyguard behind.

„Ally? I'm back. How are you?" He asked gently and looked around the room. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed.

„What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice was raspy.

„Tom told me you're not feeling well." Draco said matter-of-factly.

„I've told him to keep his bloody gob shut!" I screamed and sat up.

„Oi, Ally!" Draco said and let out a laugh, you could tell that he was feeling awkward.

„Why is everyone treating me like a mental person?" I asked and glared at him.

„Could it be that you're acting like one the last few days?" Draco suggested dryly.

„So you're saying I'm a mental person?" I jumped up from the bed and pressed my lips together.

„No. You're really starting to piss me off." Draco replied, his face set in stone. „Calm down, Ally. What's wrong with you lately?"

„That's pretty obvious, isn't it?" I snapped.

„I don't think that it's the fact that you're expecting, Ally. Let's face it, there's something else." Draco said calmly. I noticed that he was eyeing me intently.

„I don't know what you're talking about." I lied quickly and averted my gaze. „And stop doing this. I know exactly what you're playing at. Take it from me: That will lead to nothing, Draco."

Ice-cold fear was rushing through my body. Fear that he'd find out what was going on.

I looked at Draco again.

Absent-mindedly he was stroking his chin with his thumb and his index finger. His signet ring was sparkling in the bright daylight. When he noticed that I was looking at him he locked on to my gaze without saying a word. His platinum grey eyes were meeting my green ones.

I stood there like this for quite a while. All I did was staring at him. Staring at the man I loved more than my life. Tears rose in my eyes again but I blinked them away.

„Tell me you'll never stop loving me. " I whispered and walked towards the bed.

„I'll never stop loving you." He said in a low voice and got up.

He drew me into a hug and kissed my throat. I swallowed dryly.

„I think it's best to spend a few days at your parents' house. I'll be away a lot, I have lots of meetings, you'd be alone all the time. I've already contacted them, they look forwards to having you with them, sweetheart." Draco said calmly.

I withdrew and stared at him.

„I've just told you that I'm not a child anymore."

„That has nothing to do with this. I just don't want you to be alone all the time." He said sternly and seized my upper arms. „Our house-elf will pack your bags. Tom will accompany you. I have to get back to the office now."

By the look on his face I could tell that resistance was futile, so I kissed him goodbye.

He promised to visit me whenever there was time to do so.

I gave him a strained smile and waved at him. Then he left.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please do review, tell me what you think. Thank you for your support :)**

* * *


	70. Chapter 70

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

* * *

**A/N: **

**cyiusblack, thanks for your sweet review. Have fun with the new one ... :)  
**

**The Winggoddess, I'm glad you've reviewed again, it means very much to me and really keeps me going. Thank you so much for your support! I hope you like the my new chapter and I look forward to your review. So long ... :)**

**Careful – drama, drama, _drama_ on its way!  
**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Seventy: The love of my life**

_They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
But I don't believe that's true  
Cause the way that I feel  
When we are together  
I know that's the way, I'll always feel for you  
_

_  
From now until forever that's how long I'll be true  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you  
_

_  
Then will come a day when the world stops turning  
And stars will fall from the sky  
But this feeling will last  
When the suns start burning  
But all I wanna do is love you  
Until the end of time _

(From the song _**I'll never stop loving you**_ sung by **_Britney Spears_**)

„Draco, there's still something I've got to tell you."

Draco got up from the table and went to the window. He was staring outside at the vast park of Malfoy Manor that was now preciously lit.

Oppressive silence wafted through the parlour.

„I'm not sure if I really want to know ..." came Draco's voice, it sounded throaty.

„Draco ..." Blaise rose from the wingback chair and started to pace the room. „... it's of great importance and she wanted you to know."

Draco turned to face his friend. His expression was unreadable, though, all in all, he looked strained.

„She." Draco said, his voice now barely more than a whisper.

Blaise cleared his throat.

„What is it she wanted me to know?" Draco asked. His platinum grey gaze rested on Blaise's face.

Blaise drew a deep breath, looking determined.

„Draco, Sindy ..." one corner of Blaise's mouth twitched for a moment, then he continued. „ ... she's dead."

* * *

The moment these words had come over Blaise's lips, somewhere afar an owl rose into the dark blue-black sky to deliver the post it had been entrusted with. A letter which had been tied to its leg a long time ago.

* * *

The truth hit Draco like a wrecking ball. He found it hard to breathe for a moment. Not that he had not suspected it or even feared it. But now, that the words, the excruciating reality had been enunciated, a part of him seemed to fall apart.

„You're lying." he spluttered, denying the truth.

Pain, sadness, worry – manifold feelings were flowing through his body. They were like twiners, wrapping themselves around his chest, very tight and very painful, making it almost impossible for him to breathe properly.

„I'm afraid I'm not." Blaise stated and sat down again. He looked at his hands. „They've killed her."

Draco stood near the window like rooted to the ground. He stared at his friend, unable to say something.

„Because she was pregnant. They thought it was your child." Blaise continued, his voice was trembling now. „But ..." he stalled and swallowed quickly while Draco furrowed his brow.

„... they were wrong."

Blaise let out a deep drawn sigh. He ran his hands over his short hair, trying to regain composure.

Draco's face was set in stone now.

* * *

„Ally, everything's going to be alright." Ginny whispered calmingly.

„I don't know if you're right." I sobbed and looked at her, my eyes all red and puffy.

„I am." Ginny stated and gave me a smile.

„What makes you say that?" I asked, knowing that I hadn't told her what was going on. I eyed her warily for a moment.

„Trust me, you're safe." She gave me a stern look and took another sip of tea. „Don't be afraid."

* * *

„Blaise, this is not funny anymore." Draco finally managed to say. A muscle in his jaw was jumping and he glared at Blaise.

„Exactly. This is not funny and I am _not_ joking. Sindy's dead. They've killed her." Blaise said in a stern voice.

Then he added bitterly,

„And _my_ child."

His face distorted.

The news made Draco's insides lurch.

Feeling numb, he staggered up to the sofa.

Blaise looked at him.

„I have to go." he said and rose. Draco grabbed the backrest of the sofa for support.

„You ... uhm ... " he stammered. „I'm dreadfully sorry, Blaise."

His eyes were flickering while Blaise's expression was unreadable.

„It's not your fault, mate." he finally said and took his travelling cloak. „Look after yourself!" Blaise said for a goodbye, then he left.

Draco grabbed his hair, his face contorted with pain.

„Merlin, no." he ground out, his voice sounding choked, when he noticed a knock on one of the French windows.

* * *

Draco cowered on the wooden floor of the parlour, his back resting against the wall, one leg sprawled out, the other tucked up.

He looked down at the letter in his trembling hand and swallowed dryly.

Then Draco ripped the envelope, on which Sindy had written _**For Draco**_, open.

* * *

... _**When you receive this letter I won't be alive anymore but I want you to know that I've always loved you. While I'm writing this I still do, from the bottom of my heart. I don't know it but I feel that you don't feel the same for me. I have always tried to win back your heart. For your own good and to save your life.**_ ...

Draco looked up from the letter. He lifted a clenched fist to his mouth, pressed it against it, staring into space. In the flickering of the flames in the fireplace a tear, that was running down his cheek, glistened.

He sniffled and wiped the tear off roughly with the back of his hand.

... _**I have knowledge that they are after you for a considerable time. To finally achieve their goals they need something you have or know. Unfortunately I don't know what it is exactly. All I know is that they'd do anything to get it. That is why they need you to trust someone they have under their control. They need to get close to you to get it. **_...

Draco's heart was racing. What were they after? He had no clue.

... _**Take a closer look at the people that are surrounding you. I want you to be alert! Don't trust anyone.**_ ...

Draco furrowed his brow while ice-cold horror was washing over him. Who was the culprit?

... _**You may trust Blaise. He's finally found his way. He doesn't know yet but he's the father of my child. In the depths of his heart he's a good man. Go and trust him, Draco. **_...

They'd been a couple and now Blaise had lost everything. Draco felt a pang of pity for his best friend, trying to imagine how it must feel to lose everything that matters to you. It'd break his heart to lose Ally. And the children. It was just too horrible to imagine to lose them, so he shook his head to get rid of this unbearable thought and finished Sindy's letter.

... _**I don't know how to write this. I've never said goodbye to anyone forever, said goodbye in the knowledge that I won't be there when my greetings get through to you. So nothing else remains **__**to be done than thank you. Thank you for all you've given me, all you've showed me, all that we've been through together. **_

_**And I want to beg your forgiveness. For all you had to go through because of me. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I'm sorry that I was the reason they've sent you to Azkaban for. **_

_**I'd give everything to turn back time. To make all this undone. To touch you again. To feel you, to listen to your voice, to hug you and kiss you. Only one last time. But I can't. So what more can I say? **_

_**I love you! I always will. You're the love of my life and knowing that you're in danger pains me so much. I'd run to you if only I could ... **_

_**Sindy**_

Draco threw the letter down and grabbed his hair with one hand. He banged the back of his head against the wall, his face distorted with pain and grief.

„No." he whispered, his voice was trembling. „_No_."

It was the moment when his mother entered the room.

Quickly Draco struggled to his feet; with one rough movement of his hand he flattened his hair.

„Draco, I was wondering whether you'd like to have dinner with me? I've invited Rochus." Narcissa Malfoy said.

When she noticed the strained expression on her son's face, she stalled.

„Are you alright, Draco?" she sounded worried.

„It's just ... uhm ... I don't know, mother." he said. „I have to go now."

She gave him a questioning look.

„I have to see Alessia. I miss her so much." he stated and took the letter. Then he stepped up to her and pecked her cheek.

She stroked his arm and smiled at him.

„Goodbye, mother." he said in a sudden hurry.

Narcissa looked after her son and pulled her elegant silk cloak tighter around her svelte body, a concerned expression on her face.

* * *

Rochus Sartorius watched the tiny house-elf clear away the plates of the first course with a disgusted expression on his face.

Narcissa sat to his right at the head of the table and took a sip of wine.

He reached out for her hand and took it. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the creamy soft skin on the back of her slender hand. Narcissa pulled it away.

„What is it, my little dove?" Rochus asked gently and looked at her.

„I'm not your little dove, Rochus." she replied harshly. „Why have you set your henchmen on him?"

Sartorius' eyes narrowed and he squared his shoulders, fully turning to her.

„I don't know what you're talking about." he lied huskily.

„Oh, you can't fool me, Rochus. You've set Mordax and the others on Charles. Why have you made them kill him?" Narcissa insisted, not averting her gaze.

Her nose was wriggled priggishly as usual.

„Tell me!" she demanded coldy.

One corner of Rochus' mouth twitched, he traced his teeth with the tip of his tongue, then he spoke indifferently,

„He stood in our way. We had to get rid of him."

His openness appalled Narcissa, but she managed to maintain her composure.

This was something she had brought to perfection in all her years as Lucius Malfoy's wife.

So, judging from her outward appearance, she seemed untouched by his confession, saying,

„How typical, Rochus. Will this ever stop?"

Her mouth twitched barely noticeable, apart from that her expression was relaxed.

„I hope we'll be able to accomplish our mission soon." his raspy voice came to answer.

A predatory smile appeared on his face.

„Remember your promise, Rochus!" she demanded insistently, her eyes were flickering while she grabbed his hand. This made his smile vanish.

Sartorious let out a growl.

„Do I make myself clear?" Narcissa's voice was as sharp as the cold blade of a knife now.

Rochus' eyes narrowed again. Finally he nodded.

„Well, I think we've figured that out then." Narcissa Malfoy stated and let go of his hand. Then she rose,

„It was nice seeing you again, Rochus. Have a nice evening."

„My pleasure, Cissy." Rochus said and rose too, then he bowed slightly.

„I want you to leave. _Now_." Narcissa Malfoy continued, folding her arms in front of her chest, displaying her sudden aversion towards him.

„As you please." Rochus said surly and arched a brow.

Then he turned to go, while Narcissa was staring into the flames in the fireplace.

* * *

„What is it, Draco?" I asked and sat up in the bed, looking at him, bleary-eyed.

He stood at the French window, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, and stared outside. The moonlight lit his face.

„Draco?" I whispered gently. „Come back to bed, it's cold."

Draco turned and came over, he sat down on the edge of it and looked at me.

He reached out to stroke my cheek, his platinum grey gaze was resting on my face.

„What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

„Nothing." he lied and bend forward. His soft blond hair brushed my forehead when he placed a tender kiss on my mouth.

I cupped his face and stroked his cheek.

He withdrew and said in a low voice,

„Sleep now, sweetheart."

I took a deep breath and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

„Sleep now." he repeated, sternly now.

I closed my eyes and turned over onto my left side. Draco stroked the back of my head and rose. He grabbed his shirt that lay on a nearby chair and threw it over. Then he left the bedroom at a smart pace for his study.

* * *

... _**I'll get Alessia to a safe place after the ball. I want you to meet me at my office as soon as possible. I got a letter from Sindy and now want to know everything about it. I want to know what they're up to. **_

_**Draco **_

Draco folded the parchment and tied it to the leg of one of his large eagle owls. He opened the window and the owl took off immediately to find Blaise.

Draco dropped down on the sofa opposite to the fireplace and let out a sigh.

He furrowed his brow and reached for the tumbler on the coffee table nearby. His eyes were flickering in the glow of the flames in the fireplace while he downed the rest of his drink in one large gulp.

* * *

A few days later I was in preparation for the upcoming ball tonight.

It would take place at Hogsmeade and the title _Sportswizard of the Year_ would be awarded.

Draco and I were both invited. He was one of the nominated candidates.

Draco had wanted to go alone, he wanted to keep me from the turbulence of the event. He didn't want all the paparazzi to stalk me, as we hadn't commented all the speculations about a possible pregnancy to the press yet and he didn't want me to overstrain.

„Draco, I'm pregnant, not diseased." I repeated for the umpteenth time and rolled my eyes.

„Yes, but you're pregnant with _my_ children. I want you to rest." he replied, giving me a warning look.

„Come again? You won't let me miss this. You know your fans love me ..." I nagged, biting my lip to stifle a laughter at the look on his face.

„That exactly is the catch in it!" he snarled.

„Oh, please!" Defiantly I built up in front of him with my hands on my hips.

„Alright, alright, but I'll have an eye on you the whole evening. Ok? " he finally gave in.

I hugged him and kissed him gushily. He smiled.

* * *

After mulling over what to wear for a while, I had finally chosen a simple but elegant black dress and matching high heels. As it was rather close-fitting everyone would see my stomach tonight.

We would actually finish the wild speculations about my condition.

Draco wore black tie. I watched him while he stood in the bathroom, turning and looking at himself in the mirror.

I grinned when he adjusted his black tie for the at least tenth time.

He looked ravishing.

I entered the bathroom.

Draco gave me one of his flawless smiles but I could see in his eyes that he was tense and concerned.

„I'm _ok_, Draco." I assured him, stroking his back.

„You would tell me if something were wrong, wouldn't you?" he asked, giving me another worried look and drew me into a hug, kissing my hair.

„Sure." I smiled at him. Then we left.

* * *

Finally the saloon car stopped at the red carpet.

„Well then, it's show time!" Draco said, side-glancing at me.

„Ready?" he asked.

„Yes." I replied and Steve, the driver, opened the car door.

The flurry of flashbulbs started immediately. We could hear people screaming and applauding.

„Alright, here we go!" Draco said, taking a deep breath.

I got off the car and heard the crowd screaming my name. I smiled broadly. The flashes were almost blinding me.

„ALESSIA! Over here!"

„ALESSIA, HOW ARE YOU?"

„ALESSIA, ALESSIA!"

„THERE IS ALESSIA, I CAN SEE HER."

People were running at me. They jostled towards the fences that were positioned around the red carpet. I walked over to the crowd and started to sign pictures, shaking the hands they were holding out to me. I handed the flowers, they were giving me, to Joe, who was standing right behind me.

Tom monitored the whole scene, elbowing the way for me through the crowd of paparazzi and journalists.

Draco, who had been talking to Luca for a moment, hastened over to me.

„DRACOOOOOOO! _DRACOOOOOO_!"

„THERE IS DRACO MALFOY – I CAN SEE HIM!"

„DRACO – OVER HERE PLEASE!"

„DRACO! May I take a picture?"

„ALESSIA! DRACO! Over here! _Over here_!"

„Alright, don't you push, folks!" Draco warned, putting his arm around my waist protectively.

Then he signed several pictures too and shook hands. I heard him muttering something to Tom.

I sensed that he was trying to pull me away from the crowd towards the entrance.

„I'm fine, Draco. Relax!" I turned to him with a broad smile on my face, squeezing his hand.

„_Hey_, don't push! Don't you push!" he told the crowd again, sounding tense.

After a while some security men led us towards the entrance where several reporters waited for an interview.

Suddenly I tripped over a soft toy that was lying on the floor and staggered a little. There was an appalled murmur amongst the crowd.

Tom and Draco were seizing my arms.

„Alessia, is everything alright?" Draco asked me, sounding alarmed.

„I'm fine, I only tripped over this thing there." I looked down at the small teddy bear lying on the floor, shoving it away with my toe-cap. Tom picked it up and put it in his pocket.

„I'm fine!" I exclaimed to the crowd, smiling and waving at them.

We came to a halt in front of the reporters. Draco put his arm around my waist again. The flashing started once more – we smiled into the cameras professionally.

„Well, Alessia, how are you tonight?" a young witch asked me.

„I'm fine, thank you! I'm looking forward to the ball." I replied, smiling at her.

„I'm sure you're very proud of your husband? He's one of the nominees,"she continued.

„Sure, I always am. He's my private hero, you know." I said, beaming at him now.

He stroked my back, giving the witch a smile.

„Tonight, you seem to put an end to all the speculations about your current condition, Alessia." she looked down at my noticeable stomach. „Congratulations to you! How far along are you, Alessia?" the woman asked.

Draco arched an eyebrow at this question, obviously displeased with it. I looked at him questioningly.

„I..." I began.

„Well, I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr and Mrs Malfoy will not answer any questions about their private life tonight. Thank you!" Luca cut in appearing out of nowhere. Then he conducted us towards the entrance.

The next reporter was already waiting for us. We answered his questions patiently and finally went inside.

Draco pecked me on the cheek,

„Have you seen Rita Skeeter outside? I wonder why she didn't ask for an interview. We'll see what she makes of it tomorrow." he said.

* * *

There was lots of handshake and hugs and kisses afterwards. Then we were seated at one of the tables.

We were engrossed in conversation with Draco's coach and his wife, when Luca came to our table, accompanied by Viktor Krum.

Draco and his coach rose to welcome Draco's archenemy.

When he noticed me, he asked,

„Alessia, would you care to dance?"

„I'd be glad to." I replied and got up.

He took my hand and kissed it. I grinned, knowing that Draco would boil with jealousy as usual.

„If you'll excuse us please." Viktor said to the others and led me to the dance floor. I felt Draco's eyes burn on my back.

* * *

„Long time, no see, Alessia." Viktor said causally while we were dancing closely.

„You definitely have a point there." I replied and gave him a smile, feeling a bit tense.

I hadn't seen him for years and now he seemed very different from then to me.

„I've read about your last match. Undefeated since three seasons. Respect!" I tried to get a conversation started, while he pulled me closer without restraint, eyeing me intensely.

„Thank you very much." he said in a low voice and whirled me around.

„So how is your wife? Have you brought her tonight?" I asked, trying to back off a bit.

„She's filed for divorce last month." Viktor answered dryly, his expression was unreadable.

„Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I replied stiffly.

„You know, sometimes I'm wondering why we split up." he said and looked deeply into my eyes.

I furrowed my brow, confused at first about who he had ment. Then I said,

„We were teenagers, Viktor."

„More or less." he stated and grinned.

I smiled and relaxed a bit.

„And now you're of age."

„So are you." I stated.

„And you've hit the big time. _Ms_ Draco Malfoy." his voice was resonating sarcasm. „I liked you better back then."

I stopped and stared at him furiously.

„What's the point of that?" I snapped and tried to shove him away. „Are you drunk?"

„Not a bit." he drew nearer again.

I bit my lower lip.

„_Two_ sons. Malfoy's a lucky bastard." Krum continued and touched my stomach. I froze for a moment. Then I brushed his hand off.

How could he know?

„How dare you?" I hissed, when Draco's voice came,

„Excuse me, Krum, may I cut in?"

„Sure." Viktor said and drew me into a hug to peck me on the cheek, reluctantly I gave in.

„Thank you for the dance, Viktor." I gave him a forced smile and withdrew, clasping Draco's hand, twining my fingers with his.

„My pleasure." Krum replied curtly and nodded towards Draco, then he left.

„What is it, Ally? Are you alright?" Draco asked and wrapped his arm around my waist.

„I'm fine." I replied and placed my hand on his shoulder.

Gently he steered me around the dance floor while my mind was racing.

How could Viktor know that I'd have two boys? We hadn't told anybody so far.

Apart from that he'd acted very odd.

I furrowed my brow, while Draco drew small circles on my back with his fingertips. Then I closed my eyes for a moment.

„I know there's something wrong." Draco whispered. „What did he do?"

„Nothing." I lied and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

„But you're tense." he persisted and pecked my cheek.

I closed my eyes again and sighed, inhaling his scent for a moment, wishing to be somewhere else,

„I'm tired, Draco. Do you think Tom or Joe could see me home?"

He stopped and withdrew to look at me, his eyes were flickering, but his expression was unreadable apart from the fact that he had furrowed his brow.

„Why certainly. I'll come with you." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me to our table to tell Luca that we'd leave.

* * *

„Now it's out." Hermione sighed and threw Harry a desperate look. „Do you think we should send some Aurors to their neighbourhood to monitor them?"

Harry pressed his lips together and shook his head, looking down at the today's _Daily Prophet_ again.

„No, I think it's better to wait and see. So far we haven't registered any increased activity. Maybe it doesn't matter to them that she's allegedly pregnant."

Hermione shrugged and sat down behind her desk.

„Maybe you're right." she said dryly and turned her attention to some files in front of her.

„See you at dinner." Harry said and opened the door.

„Around seven. At your place." Hermione said without looking up from her paperwork.

„Great!" Harry said and left.

* * *

Hand in hand we walked down the winding path outside Malfoy Manor. It was Draco's father's death-day and we were heading for his crypt in the park.

Oddly enough, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were twittering and the air was filled with the scent of roses that were blooming all around.

Draco looked tense and I attributed this to the seriousness of this day, to what it ment to Draco.

I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a smile when he looked at me, but he said nothing in return.

We walked on next to each other in silence. After a while Draco drew a deep breath, then he said,

„Ally, you're going to make a journey tomorrow. I want you to get away from all this for a while."

I stopped abruptly, my shoes were scrunching on the gravel. I turned to look at him.

„Why?" I asked and inched nearer, touching his chest with both hands.

Draco licked his lower lip and took my hands, enlacing his fingers with mine. His light grey eyes were flickering and I could tell that he was nervous.

He cleared his throat and said,

„Ally, it's only for a while."

„You're not answering my question." I insisted, my gaze resting on his chiselled features. „What is it?"

„I ... er" he stalled and cleared his throat again. „I can't tell you right now. You _have_ to leave. Everything's arranged for your departure tomorrow morning." Draco averted his gaze and a muscle in his jaw started to jump.

I furrowed my brow.

„But, Draco, I want to be near you. I need you."

His mouth twitched for a moment and he looked as if in pain.

„I _love_ you!" I begged, giving him a desperate look, grasping the lapel of his cloak. „Don't leave me alone."

He bit his lower lip and stared at me. I felt that there was a battle raging on his inside.

„Draco, _please_!" I begged once more.

„I love you, too, that's why you have to leave tomorrow morning. Tom will accompany you." He seized my upper arms. Then he bend down to kiss my forehead.

I fought back the tears that were rising in my eyes.

He seemed to have sensed it and started to stroke my back gently.

„Shhh." he whispered calmingly. „Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart."

I nodded and withdrew from his hug.

Draco took my hand and said,

„Good girl. And now let's go, I'm sure mother is already waiting for us at the crypt."

He let out a deep drawn sigh. Whether of relief or despair I didn't know.

Soon after we arrived at the crypt whose iron-wrought gates swung open magically.

* * *

Side by side we stood in the crypt in front of Lucius Malfoy's huge marble sarcophagus.

The whole crypt was made of black marble and opulently decorated with white roses and lilies. Their heavy scent was pervading the air.

On either side of the sarcophagus stood a large silver candleholder. White altar candles were lit and they were flickering in the light draft.

Even though it was a warm summer day it was cold in the crypt. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around my chest.

„Where's your mother?" I asked Draco who was staring at the sarcophagus, his face set in stone, his hands folded behind his back.

„I don't know, but I'm sure she's already on her way." he muttered absent-mindedly without looking at me.

I decided to give him time for a silent prayer.

I let my eyes wander over the sarcophagus and multiple feelings were washing over me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, wondering if Draco knew the truth, or Narcissa.

Draco took a step forward and touched the lid of the sarcophagus.

All of a sudden a sharp, searing pain struck me. My face distorted with aches and pains and I bit my lower lip to refrain from gasping with pain.

I looked down at my bared left forearm and noticed that it was pulsating. A red spot on it darkened and finally it was there again – the _Dark Mark_.

A sob escaped my mouth when I sank to the floor in agony.

„Ally!" came Draco's voice, it sounded highly alarmed. He squatted down next to me and brushed my hair out of my face. „What is it?" He seized my shoulders,trying to make eye contact with me.

I was panting, clutching my left forearm. The pain was getting worse and worse.

„Merlin, are you alright?" Draco screamed, looking terrified.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming with pain.

„Ally!" I heard Draco's voice again. He touched my right hand.

„No. _No_!" I sobbed and tried to shove him away. „Don't touch me!"

„Let me help you." Draco insisted. „Let me get you a healer."

I started to cry and pushed him away.

When he noticed the jet-black mark on my left forearm he froze. His eyes widened in horror and all colour drained from his face.

„Merlin." he gasped and recoiled from me. „No, this can't be true!"

„Draco." I sobbed and reached for his hand, he pushed my hand away. „Draco, let me _explain_ ... "

„What have you done?" he panted forth, backing off. His face was mirroring sheer horror.

„Let me explain ... " I sobbed once more and tried to get up.

It was breaking my heart to see him like this and I could only imagine what he was going through right now. Tears were running down my face uncontrollably

Draco shook his head frantically.

„No. _No!_ I don't want to hear your lies!" he yelled and struggled to his feet.

„I _love_ you!" I implored, reaching out for him with one trembling hand, panting for air. „You have to believe me ..."

Draco shook his head.

„No, you're lying." he ground out, swallowing convulsively.

Before I could go on there was an ear-splitting bang and everything went black.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review. Let me know what you think. I appreciate it! :)  
**

* * *


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended! **

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Here comes the new chapter.**

**Warning: It's turning violent - just in case you want to skip.  
**

* * *

**Living with a Quidditch Star**

**Chapter Seventy-One: It's only love**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself in a dark mouldy room with no windows. Looking down at my hands I noticed blood on them and there was its stale metallic taste on my tongue. My insides clenched.

„Hello?" I called once and turned my head several times. Slowly but surely my eyes adapted to the darkness. I sat up, moaning as my head hurt terribly, when I noticed a movement nearby.

„Draco." I whispered. „Is that you?"

There came a laugh and I froze.

„_Lumos._"

Several torches on the walls flared up and I gasped when I saw who was there.

„Andrew." I stammered and struggled to my feet. He walked up to me, a contemptuous expression on his face.

„Long time no see, Ally." he drawled and touched my chin to tilt my head up. I gritted my teeth and tried to avert my face but he wouldn't let me. He brushed my lips with his for a moment and I tried to push him away. Andrew let out a blood-curdling laughter.

„Where's Draco?" I ground out. „What have you done to him?"

He gave another laugh, that sent shivers down my spine.

„I'm sure, Mordax is with him." his voice seemed to change.

I felt sick all of a sudden.

„Let go of me." I barked and wriggled in his grip. He was still laughing hard. I freed myself and ran to the heavy wooden door; rattling at it I screamed,

„Draco! DRACOOO!"

„He won't hear you." came the cold voice from behind and I froze once more.

I whirled around and my mouth fell ajar.

He laughed again, while I gasped,

„Merlin."

Andrew was changing. I started to pant at the macabre scene. He gave several weird gagging sounds during the transformation, squirming and crooking oddly. His short dark hair turned white-blond and grew longer and longer. I had to grab the door handle for some support.

I squinted and when I looked at him again, his name left my lips unintentionally,

„Lucius."

„Yes, this is me, love." he drawled and drew nearer.

I swallowed convulsively.

„You've failed, my dear. You've got us sorely disappointed - all of us. I never thought you're that soft, Alessia." Lucius Malfoy continued straightforwardly, now standing right in front of me. His cold light grey eyes were resting on my face. His glare almost gave me physical pain.

Lucius touched my cheek and traced my lips with his thumb in a rough movement.

Tears started to run down my face.

* * *

„Damn it, get off my back." Draco ground out. His body was tense and he had his head inclined in a weird angle. His breathing came intermittent. His lower lip was swollen and throbbing painfully. Blood was running from one corner of his mouth and there were several bruises on his face.

He was lying on a shabby old mattress and Mordax was bending over him. The bloodsucker's eyes were glistening a fiery red as if flames were flickering frantically behind them. He had placed his long pearly white fangs in position on Draco's creamy white neck, ready to bite any moment.

„Shove off." Draco hissed, struggling in the vice-like grip, but Mordax wouldn't desist from him.

„Mordax." thundered the hoarse voice of Rochus Sartorius out of nowhere and the bloodsucker winced, then he retreated.

Draco sat up and rubbed his neck a moment, his face tense.

„What have I told you, Rochus? Remember your promise." came Narcissa Malfoy's voice and Draco froze.

„Mother, what are you doing here?" he sounded confused. „Are you alright? Did somebody hurt you?"

Rather unusual for the always countenance keeping Narcissa Malfoy, she sank down to the floor next to her son and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his hair several times.

„Oh, motherly love. How sweet." Rochus gave a dirty laugh. „However, I don't buy that from you, Cissy."

Narcissa got up, glaring at Rochus.

„Good girl." Rochus drawled and drew nearer to touch her cheek. She didn't resist.

„Remember your promise, Rochus." Narcissa said sharply. „Taking Charles was sufficient."

Sartorius leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. Narcissa gave a moan and tried to shove him away but he kept going, his eyes wide open, gazing at Draco, who knitted his brows.

The tall blond patted his front for his wand frantically, obviously willing to jinx Rochus. The older man noticed it and his face distorted to a loathsome grimace, while Narcissa Malfoy pushed him away.

„Not here, Rochus." she breathed and backed off.

The confusion written over Draco's face grew.

„Mother, what is all this about?" he asked coldly.

„I tried to save you." Narcissa said quietly and averted her gaze.

„I hope you do a better job with him than with Compton." Rochus retorted venomously.

Draco furrowed his brow. Surprise was clutching his insides in a vice-like grip for a moment.

„Where is Alessia?" he then asked in a sudden fright.

„I'm sure Mordax is taking good care of her." Rochus let out another dirty laugh.

„Rochus ..." Narcissa began while Draco jumped up in a sudden raging fury, rummaging his coat for his wand.

„Shush, my little dove." Rochus drew nearer again. „Are you looking for this one?" he addressed to Draco and held out Draco's wand to the blond man, laughing again.

Draco was towering over Rochus, his hands clenched to fists. Then he tried to wrest his wand from the elder man. Rochus withdrew, juggling the wand playfully into his other hand, grinning at Draco.

„You must be very worried for your wifey and your two sons and heirs." Sartorius drawled sarcastically, a nasty grin plastered on his face. „Believe me, she's not worth it, my son."

„How _dare_ you." Draco ground out and grabbed Rochus' robes, who let out a hoarse laugh.

* * *

„You asked for bane wort?" Lucius eyed her with disbelief. „And then you brewed the potion and took it? Without counter-checking it? Oh dear, love." He gave a laugh and touched my stomach. I winced at his touch.

„That sneaky little piece of filth at the Ministry. I never would've thought she's that vulpine. There's only one flaw in it ..."

I gave him a puzzled look,

„I don't know what you're talking about."

„It's pretty obvious, isn't it, my dear. That filthy little Mudblood has sent you to your doom by making everybody think you're pregnant."

„What?"

„You're not pregnant. It's all feigned. Through that bloody potion." Lucius grabbed my shoulders. „That's what I call a finding. Anyway, it won't help you. It comes too late. Your fate is sealed already."

_

* * *

_

_'So is mine.' _he thought bitterly.

Lucius knew what this meant for his own fate, as he had taken a vow a long time ago, but he dissembled his own fear masterfully. Their fate was secretly banded together essentially, like ivy to an old tree that it was winding around, irreversibly bonded to the trunk. Not even Alessia knew about their calamitous bond.

He had taken the vow back then to emphasise Alessia's reliability to the wary Dark Lord. He had taken it because of his affection toward her. He had trusted in her, but she had failed miserably by letting herself being lulled by his offspring, who was – at least externally - his carbon-copy.

Now she would be punished, she would have to bear the consequences for her failure. And he would have to too as his fate was bonded to hers.

They would have to - both of them.

* * *

I felt like fainting any moment. So I wasn't pregnant. Harry and Hermione, the Ministry, they had faked it and exposed me to danger by doing so. I shook my head, unwilling to believe this.

„No. You're lying." I whispered, shaking in his grip.

„Let's go and see what I can still do for you." Lucius Malfoy drawled patronisingly, ignoring my last words. His cold grey gaze rested on my face and I swallowed dryly at the thoughts that were flooding my brain.

Lucius leaned in, his face was very close to mine now. Tears were welling up in my eyes again. His lips touched mine for a moment and I froze, feeling blank.

„You're the only one that has ever loved me." he stated in a low voice and there seemed to resonate pain in it. „Truly, humbly and from the bottom of your heart." We both knew that he spoke the truth.

His eyes were glistening in the flickering of the torches. I mused whether I had just witnessed affection flash his face for a moment. He drew me nearer, his strong arms wrapped around my waist and I started to sob.

„Shh, my love." Lucius whispered and it felt like back then. Our cheeks touched, his was cold. I could hear him inhale my scent for a moment, he stroked my long auburn hair and I closed my eyes, while he let out a deep drawn sigh.

„Lucius, I ..." I said in a low voice and touched his shoulder.

„That doesn't matter anymore." he cut in and I wondered what he was talking about. „You've spoiled it all for the two of us, Alessia."

He withdrew, a killing glance on his face all of a sudden. My insides clenched and I tried to grab my wand, it wasn't there.

Without warning, Lucius lunged out and hit me hard in the face.

I let out a cry of pain. He hit me again. I screamed once more and touched my cheek. Blood was dripping from my chin as my lip had burst. I glared at him.

„It's supposed to look real." Lucius hissed coldly. His face had changed, his could demeanour was up again and it made me shiver. „Come now." he continued crudely and grabbed my upper arm, dragging me toward the door. „They're already waiting for us."

* * *

At the sound of two screams that seemed to have come from Alessia, Draco stormed toward the exit.

„Alessia!" he screamed at the top of his voice, he rammed the door frantically with his shoulder and kicked at it, willing to find her, to come to her rescue.

Rochus was laughing coldly,

„Young love, how heart-warming. However I would never have thought that you are that dim-witted, Draco. So different from your father ... "

Draco didn't answer.

Suddenly the door was pushed open with a bang and Draco felt like being rooted to the ground.

* * *

„Sorry for bothering you so late, Potter." Blaise said stiffly, when Harry pulled the front door shut behind himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„No problem, Zabini. However, would you mind to tell me to what I owe the honour of your visit at that time of night?" Harry asked, sarcasm was resonating in his voice.

„There's no time for animosities right now, Potter." Blaise said in a low voice and looked around. Then he pushed back the left sleeve of his cloak, baring his forearm; a muscle in his jaw was jumping. „It seems to me, Potter, that the conditions have finally changed."

Harry stared down at Blaise's forearm, his face set in stone.

„Obviously." he muttered and wrenched at the door knob to enter his house again.

* * *

„Father ..." this single word lay like lead on his lips. Draco's face was mirroring a mixture of horror, disbelief and rage.

„My son." came Lucius' answer as cold as ice.

For a moment Draco was lost in thought, his mind racing ceaselessly and then it seemed like his whole world came crashing down. He swallowed convulsively and a muscle in his jaw started to jump.

Realising that he'd been fooled all along, Draco let out a laugh, raking his fingers through his hair,

„I should've known this." The expression on his face was nothing short of the icy mask his father had put up.

„Ah, I love these family reunions." Rochus drawled and laughed hoarsely, while Alessia and Lucius entered the dungeon.

* * *

Rochus circled around Alessia, the sound of his heavy boots on the stone floor was echoing from the damp walls. He pushed her several times, finally she slumped down to the floor. Draco wriggled in the grip of Mordax who was standing behind him, his pointed fangs bared.

„Well then, dear Draco, let me tell you a little story about your lovely wife. About the true reasons for her devotedness and affection."

Rochus stopped in front of Draco. The tall blond was still struggling to get rid of the vampire, who was keeping him in check.

„Once upon a time ..." Sartorius began histrionically, a nasty grin on his face. „... there was a silly school girl who fell in love with a notable wizard. She was so obsessed with the idea of winning his recognition, yes, even his heart that she decided ..." He stalled and stepped up to Alessia, who was still cowering in the opposite corner of the room.

Rochus kicked her crudely, she let out a cry of pain.

Draco screamed,

„Stop it, you filthy bastard!"

Sartorius laughed, then he turned his attention to Alessia and barked,

„That's the way it happened, isn't it?"

Alessia looked up, her face was contorted with pain but she nodded.

„Yes, she wanted his love. And ah, what a surprise, it so chanced that the Dark Lord, who is still with us ..." he stalled again at the look on Draco's face.

„Surprise, surprise, my boy. He is still with us and I can assure you that he'll rise again soon." Rochus laughed throatily and folded his hands behind his back, closing in on Alessia again.

Draco writhed in Mordax grip – in vain.

„Why are you taking so much pain to help her?" Rochus asked without looking at Draco. The younger man paused for a moment. „She's not worth it. You'll see."

„Just shut the hell up!" Draco screamed but when Mordax grabbed his throat with one predatory movement of his hand, he fell silent. Narcissa and Alessia both gasped with horror.

„Tut-tut, my son." Rochus let out another blood-curdling laugh.

„Where was I?" he rasped and squatted down next to Alessia. He seized her chin and she gave several sobs. Rochus turned her head roughly so that she faced him.

„Ah, the Dark Lord, right. He required some remedy and therefore he needed a servant." Rochus grabbed Alessia's arm and hoicked her to her feet. She wailed.

Draco pressed his lips together and clenched his fists. His face was tense and his eyes were flickering feverishly.

„Let go of me." he growled but Mordax made no move to do so. Instead he inched nearer, licking his lips. Draco resumed wriggling frantically.

„HER!" Rochus yelled at the top of his voice and Draco froze. „She's his _servant_."

There was a moment of silence. Draco stared at Alessia, who shook her head and sobbed faintly,

„No. I'm not."

„Of course you are!" Rochus screamed and shook her. „You accepted the Dark Lord's order to get him the secret that Draco's holding, hoping that his father could be yours afterwards. How foolish of you to think you could ever accomplish this. Didn't you see that the Dark Lord wants to punish your beloved Lucius for his infidelity?"

Draco furrowed his brow, not averting his gaze from his wife. Tears were running down Alessia's cheeks and she was shaking her head.

„That's not so." she sobbed.

„But of course you are in love with Lucius." Rochus insisted, shaking her again. „Come on. _Admit!_"

Alessia clapped her hand to her mouth, crying freely now.

Draco bit his lower lip, his brow still furrowed. He had capitulated to get rid of Mordax. Slowly but surely the truth was sinking in, it was coursing his veins like a deadly venom. She was part of them. Alessia, his wife, was a Death Eater and she was in love with his father. Suddenly he felt very sick.

„Whatever! It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Rochus barked. „You're pregnant and the secret has automatically leaped at your youngest son. Remember? It's always the youngest male Malfoy that holds the secret. That's why you're useless for our mission now. We don't need you anymore, you little piece of dirt. We'll find it out in another way."

„Hold it! What are you talking about Rochus?" Draco's voice came and Alessia looked at him. His expression was unreadable and he ignored her.

„So you still haven't understood that she doesn't love you? She's done all this to get Lucius back. You were the bait and she came to catch you or more precisely the secret you held back then." Rochus said and let out a dirty laugh.

„No! You're a liar." Alessia screamed and tried to wriggle out of Sartorius' grip. „Draco, I love you. You have to believe me!" she begged, but Draco didn't look at her.

„Oh no, you're the one that's lying, my dear." Rochus purred in a fake sweet tone, he traced her lips with his index finger. She shook her head in disgust. „You've never loved him."

„That's not the truth." Alessia sobbed. Rochus pushed her again and she fell to the floor.

He hissed,

„Is that so?"

„Yes." she muttered and crawled toward Draco. „You have to believe me, Draco." she begged again.

„What is this secret you're talking about?" Draco asked, still ignoring Alessia at his feet.

„The Dark Lord needs it to resurrect. That's all I can tell you, my boy."

„I'm not your boy, Sartorius." Draco snapped, his eyes were now a dark shade of grey.

„Whatever." Rochus said and began to pace the dungeon. „Your little girl has deceived you. She's undermined your authority, your claim of leadership."

„That's not true." Alessia cried and wrapped her arms around one of Draco's legs. Mordax let out a possessive growl. „Draco, I love you more than my life. I loved you from the moment we first met. You have to believe me!" Alessia beseeched, her face wet with tears.

A muscle in Draco's jaw began to jump but he still didn't look at her.

„She has betrayed your trust to achieve her base motives. She's bad Draco. She doesn't deserve your affection. She's tried to bring you down." Sartorius' voice rose and thundered from the walls of the dungeon.

Draco started to pant, his fists clenched.

„_Good_, my son, let it out. Give free reign to your rage. She doesn't deserve your love. She's betrayed you." Rochus goaded him on. „She's tried to make a fool of you – more than once."

Draco gritted his teeth, his handsome face distorted to a scary grimace. His whole body was trembling and he knew that he couldn't control his feelings any longer.

„Let go of me!" he screamed and Rochus mentioned Mordax to release Draco. Reluctantly Mordax drew back.

„Very good, Draco. You have to act out your emotions. There's no need for restraint any longer. This is your great hour. It has come. Now the ball is in your count!" Rochus' voice was hypnotic.

„Kill her!" Sartorius ordered, his words were as sharp as the silvery blade of a sword. Alessia gasped and shook her head desperately. „She doesn't deserve to live any longer. Kill her!"

Sartorius pulled Draco's wand out and threw it at the blond Quidditch player. Draco caught it casually. The sinews on the back of his hand tensed up when he clutched the handle and his knuckles turned white. Draco's eyes were flickering feverishly and he squared his jaw.

„Kill her!" Rochus' voice came again. „KILL HER!" The voice was making Alessia's head spin.

* * *

„Harry, I just received your owl." Hermione panted. „That's horrible news. Have you found out already where they are?"

Harry shook his head.

„They're in great danger, right?" Hermione continued worriedly.

Harry nodded.

„I've told you that this would happen." Ginny said in a sepulchral voice, her eyes were glistening angrily.

„Ginny, this is not the right moment for accusations. We know that we've made mistakes." Harry growled, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Then go and help them, make up for your mistakes!" Ginny screamed.

* * *

„Tell me that he's lying." Draco looked down at Alessia and pointed his wand at her. „Tell me that he's lying!" he screamed and Alessia winced.

She began to cry again. Draco pressed his lips together and snorted.

„I didn't know you when I met Lucius." Alessia said in a choked voice. „You're so much like him, did you know that?"

„I don't care." Draco said coldly, his wand still pointed at Alessia's throat. „Do you love him?"

„No, I don't. I really love you, with all my heart and all my soul. You've changed everything ..."

„Spare me your drivel, Alessia." Draco told her sharply.

„I'm telling the truth. I wanted to renounce the bad but it didn't work. It was a fault to join them, but I loved Lucius back then and joining them was the only chance I had. I was young and I was foolish. I know that now." Alessia sobbed again, her arms still around Draco's leg. She gave him a beseeching look.

„I don't believe it ..." Draco's voice trailed away as he shook his head. He pressed one fist to his mouth, his grey eyes seemed to water.

„There comes a point in a man's life when he has to realise what's really important. You're superior to average men, Draco. Take her life, you're entitled to do this. She's betrayed you. She put shame on your name. She's not worth being spared." Rochus' mesmerising voice resounded.

„Do it. Do it!" the raspy voice of the old man reverberated in Draco's ears. „She's in love with your father. That's outrageous!"

„Why did you do this to me?" Draco hissed at Alessia, looking desperate.

„I'm sorry, Draco, so sorry. If only I could turn back time ..." Alessia sobbed and leaned her head against his thigh. „Please forgive me!" she begged, he felt that she was trembling badly.

Draco's breath came intermittently now.

„What's the matter of this?" Narcissa addressed to Rochus, her voice sounded shrill.

„I'm just having your son pay for the fact that you are not in love with me anymore, my dove." Rochus rasped maliciously.

Narcissa snorted, while Sartorius addressed to Draco once more,

„Do it. Kill her! End this farce!"

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits and he clutched his wand.

„I'm sorry, Draco." Alessia whined. „I love you."

He pressed his lips together, unable to make the final move. His hand was trembling badly.

„Do it!" roared Rochus. „Take her life!"

Draco winced when Sartorius called,

„Damn it. I didn't expect you to be such a wimp."

Rochus flicked his wand at Alessia,

„_Crucio!_"

Alessia screamed in pain and jerked oddly.

„Dear me, Rochus, what are you doing?" Narcissa called, her voice sounded choked.

Draco let out a sharp breath and let his wand sink. He was just about to squat down next to Alessia, when Rochus screamed,

„Tell him the truth!"

He waved his wand at Alessia again.

„Kill me! I'm not worth it." Alessia told Draco and he froze at the scary look on her face, that was contorted with agony. She didn't sound like she was herself. Draco swallowed convulsively and rose his wand again.

„Please! Release me from my misery."

Draco started to pant, his brow was furrowed and his eyes had widened in horror.

„Kill me!" Alessia's voice came again.

Draco's knuckles turned white as he seized the wand. Tears were now running down his face, he hadn't really cried in years but now the spell was broken.

„No." he whispered in a choked voice. „You don't mean it."

„Do it!" Rochus demanded coldly. „She's begging you, don't you see?"

There came a scream of fright and Draco stalled.

Lucius had grabbed hold of Narcissa.

„Stop it!" he called, while Narcissa clawed his forearm that was wrapped tightly around her neck.

Rochus, whose face was set in stone now, waved his wand and Alessia or more precisely her empty shell began to implore again,

„Do it. Kill me."

„Don't do it, Draco!" Lucius ordered coldly, his wand pointed at Narcissa's heart. „She loves you."

Draco whirled around, his eyes even wider now, his heart racing.

„That's a lie." Rochus spat. With a trembling hand, Draco rubbed his sweaty forehead.

„What are you doing, Lucius?" Rochus asked and drew nearer.

„Stay where you are!" Lucius warned and tightened his grip on Narcissa, who gave a choked moan. „Or I'll jinx her." he threatened.

Rochus stopped in the middle of his movement, then he turned his attention to Alessia again. He waved his wand at her once more, willing to finally sacrifice her to free Narcissa.

„Kill me, Draco! Redeem me!" Alessia begged and grabbed her husband's arm to get his attention.

Draco looked at her and rose his wand. You could tell that he was torn between right and wrong. The look on her face sent a stinging pain through his body.

Draco reached out for her face, his hand was trembling while Alessia sobbed. Draco bit his lip, unable to see her suffering. When he finally touched her cheek, she cringed and screamed at the top of her voice, obviously in pain. He drew back his hand, his brow furrowed.

„What are you doing to her?" he yelled and Rochus laughed.

„I'm doing nothing to her. It's you. You've hurt her with your touch ... Go and redeem her. It's your last chance."

Draco let out a deep-drawn sigh and clutched his wand, turning to face Alessia again, who had crumpled up on the floor, her arms wrapped around her prominent stomach. Draco's insides clenched again.

„But ..." he gasped and Rochus laughed again.

„It's either your son and heir or you, Draco. That's something you'd better understand." Sartorius drawled. „Now do hurry up! I don't have the whole night."

Draco looked at his parents, hoping for their help, but his mother just stared at him, desperately trying to take air. His father on the other hand, ground out,

„Don't do it." Draco didn't know that he was begging for his own life. „Don't take her life. You'd never forgive yourself doing this."

Draco blinked away the tears that were rising in his eyes. His father was right, he couldn't shoulder this blame. He couldn't do this.

„What is it, Draco? Don't listen to what your father says. He's worthless, just as your wife. He's betrayed you too. He's betrayed you and your beloved mother." Rochus mesmerised.

„No." retorted Draco.

„Do it." came Alessia's faint voice again and Draco froze once more. „Please ..." her voice died away and Draco swung around to look at her, she was having seizures now.

„She's in great pain." Rochus stated and Draco stared at him in horror. „Help her. Redeem her from all this."

„No! Don't do it, Draco. He's lying. She's fine, it's just the curse ..." Lucius called.

„I've had it, Lucius." Rochus ground out all of a sudden and waved his wand furiously at his fellow Death Eater.

* * *

„There, this must be the entrance." Harry called and waved the other Aurors nearer.

„Follow me!" he demanded and climbed into the remains of Lucius Malfoy's shattered marble sarcophagus.

The dark hooded figures followed Harry quickly and disappeared in the gap.

* * *

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Draco gasped and Narcissa screamed when Lucius slumped down to the floor but Draco froze when he heard Alessia's choked scream,

„_No!_"

He whirled around, she lay there in front of him, not moving and all limp.

„Alessia! No!" Draco shrieked and flung his arms around her, shaking her frantically. „What have you done?" he screamed, pressing Alessia to his chest.

Sartorius laughed maliciously.

„Ally, stay with me. _Ally!_" Draco's voice cracked while he rocked her. „Stay with me! I need you." He bend down to listen whether her heart was still beating, calling, „I love you!"

The surroundings seemed to blur and tears were running down his cheeks.

„Ally!" he sobbed.

* * *

The door flew open with one loud bang and Aurors bored their way into the small room, Rochus tried to escape but he was jinxed immediately.

„Sir, get away from her so that I can help her." a woman's voice came from behind. Draco was still holding Alessia in a tight embrace. The healer pushed Draco aside. „Mr Malfoy, let me help her!"

He panted and let go of his wife reluctantly.

„I think I'm losing her!" called the woman and more healers approached the scene.

Draco cowered on the floor, shaking with sobs. The babel of voices was buzzing in his ears but he didn't really listen to them.

„We have to get her to St Mungo's. Quick!"

It was the moment when the torches died down and darkness cast a veil over the whole scene like the coldness that was flooding Draco's body now.

He felt like his heart was torn apart. He cried freely but the pain wouldn't fade. He struck at the floor with his fists to relieve the pain – in vain.

Worry and grief, sorrow and pain were engulfing him in a sickening mixture and he felt like losing his mind any moment.

A painful blankness spread out in his body and the truth needed time to sink in.

Sobbing and panting for air he curled up on the shabby mattress, praying for the pain to fade away soon.

* * *

„Draco, mate!" came a voice from afar through the fog that seemed to engulf him. Someone grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

„Leave me alone." he gasped, flailing desperately and in deep pain.

„Hey, Draco. Get up!" there was this voice again, but Draco's senses were still fogged. „Man, we're going to be late!" The man gave him another nudge.

Draco opened his eyes, slowly. His eyes still unfocused, he turned his head to look around, bright sunlight was almost blinding him. All the pain and fear were gone.

Numbly he sat up and looked down at his hands and his shirt. There was no blood anymore. His gaze stopped at the wedding band on his finger for a moment and his hands started to shake. Letting out a sigh, he ran them through his hair.

„Where am I?" he asked.

„What's wrong with you?" came Blaise's voice again. „Are you having a hangover?"

Draco furrowed his brow and rubbed his face with his hands. Then he looked at his best friend since childhood days, asking once more,

„Where am I?"

„You're in your office, man. It seems you've spend the night on the sofa. Your secretary just let me in." Blaise said and let out a breathy laugh. „Come on, hurry up now. The _Hogwarts Express_ leaves in thirty minutes and we don't want to be late. This is a great day."

Draco squared his shoulders and gave a moan, then he got up from the sofa, walking over to a wall cupboard, his senses still fogged. He opened its door and looked into the mirror, letting out another moan at the sight. He looked a mess. His hair was dishevelled, his white shirt was badly crumpled and he had black circles around his eyes. His complexion had a sickly greyish tinge.

Draco took a deep breath and changed his shirt.

„You're definitely working too much lately." Blaise stated from somewhere behind. Draco replied with a growl, while he buttoned up the new shirt.

„Come on, let's go!" Blaise urged and handed Draco his travelling cloak, then they stormed off.

* * *

„Rose is so excited to finally go to Hogwarts." Hermione told them and smiled. „Oh, I still remember when we first got there." Ron put his arm around his wife's shoulder and grinned.

„Albus feels just the same. James did so too, last year." Ginny stated and ruffled the hair of her younger son. „And Lily is aching to go with them. She just doesn't want to stay behind alone with us."

„Just like you did." Ron teased and began to laugh, Harry joined in.

„_Daddy!_" Scorpius exclaimed all of a sudden and broke away from his mother.

„Scorpius!" she called and craned her neck to find him in all the jumble on the platform.

„I'll see you later." she said to the others and hurried to catch up with Scorpius, who had vanished in the crowd.

* * *

„Scorpius, where's your mother?" Draco asked sternly when his son - who was his mini-me, except for his eyes, that had the colour of his mother's - rushed up to him, flinging his arms around his father's waist, beaming.

„She's over there with Mr and Mrs Potter and Mr and Mrs Weasley, father." Scorpius panted and fondly looked up at Draco, his cheeks red, strands of hair in his face.

Draco craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his wife, his expression tense. Then _Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again_*, when there came a woman's voice from behind,

„Blaise, darling, there you are. We already thought you wouldn't make it."

His insides were clenching painfully for a moment.

„Hi Draco." Sindy Zabini said and drew him into a hug to peck him on both cheeks, he gave in stiffly, overwhelmed by the situation.

„Sindy, I'm so glad you're fine." Draco gave her a smile. The blonde woman eyed him warily.

Then she withdrew and twined her fingers with Blaise, who gave her a short kiss.

„I had to go and pick him up. He was still at his office." Blaise said and smirked.

„I see." Sindy said sternly and arched a brow at Draco. „You're still burning the midnight oil, huh? Do you realise that your wife's an angel, Draco? I wouldn't be that patient. You should go and take her on a holiday."

Then she turned her head, looking for her son,

„Raban, stay here with us, please!"

The tall handsome boy with the curly black hair joined them again. Blaise placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, asking,

„Already nervous, Raban?"

„Yes, father." answered the boy.

„So am I." admitted Scorpius Malfoy and looked at his father.

„There's no need to." Draco told him stiffly, displeased with his son's openness.

„There you are, Scorpius. Don't you ever run away again. Do you hear me?" her voice surprised Draco and his insides gave a lurch. He swung around; he had to do a double take at her. A sudden heat rushed up his chest and his face and his heart seemed to have skipped several beats.

She wore a light summer dress and looked ravishing to him, pushing the cart with Scorpius' equipment toward them.

„Baby, I didn't know you're here! I'm glad you've made it." Alessia beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle kiss.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled her scent for a moment, he touched her soft long hair with his fingertips, his heart was racing and an indescribable feeling of relief was flooding his whole body.

„Hi Sindy, hi Blaise. How are you?" she asked when she withdrew, while Draco put his arm around her shoulder, swearing to himself that he'd never let her go again. Meanwhile their sons were quarreling about whose owl was the better one.

Alessia and their friends were engaged in a little conversation, but Draco stole a peek at her left forearm.

In contrast to his it was perfectly flawless. Her skin was creamy and soft and he felt the urge to kiss her while another warm wave of relief was washing over him.

„Are you alright, baby?" Ally asked when she noticed his glances. Looking at him with her large green eyes, she licked her lips, then she gave him a loving smile. Fondly she brushed a strand of his fair hair, that had fallen to his face, back, eyeing him intensely.

„Hm?" she whispered, tilting her head slightly to the left, furrowing her brow worriedly, not averting her gaze. She stroked his cheek.

„It's only love." Draco whispered and Alessia beamed at him. Draco locked on to her green gaze for a moment, then he drew her into a hug and kissed her.

Knowing that she was alright made him the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

* From J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, p. 605

* * *

**Thank you for encouraging me to finish this and all your support. Thank you for sticking to the story till the end. I'd love to hear from you. Let me know what you think about the story and its end. I appreciate it very much. :)**

* * *


End file.
